Por Toda a Eternidade
by cris-phoenix
Summary: Lily e James voltam para o sétimo ano, onde várias surpresas os aguardam. Cobre desde o sétimo ano até o ataque do Voldemort em 31 de Outubro. Fiel ao universo HP. M a partir do cap 17. Sem clichês. LJ Capa da Fic no meu perfil. Novo Cap em 28/08!
1. O Último Verão

**A/N:** Oi! Algumas pessoas leram as minhas outras duas histórias, e sabem que as duas são traduções. Essa história NÃO é uma tradução. É de minha autoria. A minha primeira tentativa de escrever uma fic Lily/James. Não preciso dizer o quanto estou nervosa, não é? Então por favor, deixem um review dizendo se gostaram ou não. Criticismo construtivo é muito bem aceito!

Em primeiro lugar, devo dizer que pretendo escrever essa fic até o ataque do Voldemort, em 31 de Julho, então muita coisa vai acontecer. Não quero escrever NADA muito clichê. Estou cansada das fics que a Lily fica gritando sem parar com o James, ou que o James chama ela para sair o tempo todo, ou que o James é um bobo apaixonado e cego que a Lily faz de gato e sapato. Estou tentando dar uma visão mais madura da história dos dois, e também sendo fiel ao Universo HP.

O primeiro capítulo é introdutório, então é mais curto e sem falas. Os próximos serão diferentes. Tem o ponto de vista tanto da Lily quanto do James. Espero que gostem! Ainda não sei se todos os capítulos vão ter o ponto de vista dos dois. O primeiro e o segundo tem sim. Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês, quanto ao ponto de vista alternado.

**Resumo da história:** Lily Evans e James Potter voltam para casa, depois do sexto ano em Hogwarts. Ambos descobrem que vão ser monitores chefes, mas eles não fazem a mínima idéia do que os aguarda no último ano em Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: Não sou a JK Rowling.

* * *

**Por Toda a Eternidade**

**Capítulo 1 – O Último Verão**

"_So all the memories fade_

_And the days go by_

_Forget the lonely yesterdays in mind_

_I know it's never gonna be the way you like_

_I know you don't wanna think about the endlessness you find_

_You wait forever blind"_

"_Days Go By" - Lifehouse_

_**Lily POV**_

Mais uma féria de verão. Minha última féria de verão. Mais um verão em Spinner's End. Mais um verão com a minha irmã que não me suporta. Mais um verão alienada do mundo mágico, agindo como uma trouxa. Os meus pais se esforçam para entender o "outro lado" do meu mundo, mas mesmo assim é complicado. É muito difícil para mim, separar os dois mundos. De Setembro a Junho moro em Hogwarts, aperfeiçoando as minhas habilidades mágicas, convivendo com outros bruxos e bruxas. Porém, durante as férias de verão eu viro uma trouxa. Como que eu posso separar os dois mundos?

Até o quinto ano era mais fácil. Severus era meu amigo. Ninguém entendia a nossa amizade, um garoto da Sonserina (que todos acham que é puro sangue, mas eu sei a verdade) e uma garota da Grifinória. Uma amizade proibida. Essas duas casas não devem se relacionar. Isso é um fato para todos os alunos (e também alguns professores) de Hogwarts. Mas eu não me importava com nada disso. Severus era meu amigo, independente da casa dele, do sangue dele, das amizades dele. Infelizmente ele não pensou da mesma forma. No final do quinto ano, ele agiu como todos os outros Sonserinos e me ridicularizou por ser nascida trouxa. Geralmente eu sou uma pessoa muito compreensiva e complacente. Mas não tem como eu perdoar o que ele fez, como ele agiu. Ele até me procurou depois do "incidente do lago" para se desculpar. Mas o que ele fez é inaceitável.

E então tive a minha primeira féria de verão completamente isolada do mundo mágico e dos meus amigos. Provavelmente essas férias vão ser uma reprise das do ano passado. A única diferença é que agora eu sou maior de idade (somente no mundo bruxo). Teoricamente eu poderia fazer magia durante as férias. Porém, é proibido fazer magia na frente de trouxos. Então vou ter que ficar três meses sem magia. Três meses sem poder ser o que eu realmente sou, uma bruxa. Talvez eu procure um emprego de verão, para não ficar desligada do mundo bruxo e ainda ganhar alguns galeões em troca.

Por mais que possa ser complicado para uma nascida trouxa viver em Hogwarts, ainda considero o castelo como meu lar. Mesmo tendo os Sonserinos puro-sangue maníacos, que não perdem a oportunidade para me rebaixar. Mesmo tendo todas as tarefas de Monitora. Mesmo tendo que aturar as festas do Prof. Slughorn. Mesmo tendo que aturar os Marotos.

Ah, os Marotos. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Sempre aprontando alguma. Desde que o grupo foi formado, no primeiro ano, esses quatro são inseparáveis. James Potter pode ser considerado o líder do grupo. Talvez seja o Sirius, não sei. Os dois estão sempre juntos, é difícil saber ao certo. Remus é o mais quieto do grupo, e também é um monitor. Mas o silêncio dele não me engana, ele com certeza arquitetou muitas das travessuras desse grupo. Sobre o Peter não sei muito, mas é muito óbvio para todos que ele é muito grato pela amizade dos outros três. Os quatro garotos que acham que reinam em Hogwarts. Que aprontam com os professores e com os outros alunos. Sempre fazendo travessuras. Não que eu leve isso a mal, todos precisamos rir. Ainda mais em épocas como as quais estamos vivendo. Mas de vez em quando eles vão além da conta. Como no quinto ano, no incidente do lago.

Mas no sexto ano alguma coisa mudou nesse grupo. Eles não estão mais azarando os outros alunos só por diversão. Claro que continuam a fazer travessuras, mas deixaram de fazer aquelas que ridicularizavam os outros alunos. No início, quando eles começaram a agir diferente, eu não acreditava. Passei boa parte do sexto ano achando que essa atitude deles não passava de um truque. Mas então percebi que os olhos deles mostram que eles não são mais aqueles garotos imaturos, sem preocupações, sem responsabilidades. Talvez eles tenham analisado as atitudes deles, e visto que algumas delas os comparavam ao Voldemort e seus seguidores maníacos, os Comensais da Morte, que azaram, torturam, matam, trouxas e nascidos trouxas, somente por diversão. Além do que, qual motivo eles teriam para fingir que amadureceram? Tenho vergonha em admitir que a princípio achei que o James tinha mudado por causa de mim, para tentar me impressionar. Mas por que ele faria isso? Realmente é muito egoísmo meu pensar dessa forma. Além do que, não foi somente ele quem mudou. É verdade que o Remus sempre foi o mais maduro do grupo, mas até mesmo o Sirius mudou. Não muito, afinal, ele sempre vai ser o Sirius Black, o alegre, brincalhão, etc. Mas ele também mudou. A guerra muda todas as pessoas, sem exceções.

Regularmente temos notícias que algum parente de algum aluno de Hogwarts foi atacado, obliviado, desapareceu, ou foi alvo de alguma das Maldições Imperdoáveis. Vários alunos abandonaram Hogwarts, preferiram escolher a segurança das suas próprias casas. Mas na verdade, os pais desses alunos preferem que eles fiquem por perto, embaixo das suas asas. Para mim isso não faz muito sentido, já que não existe lugar mais seguro do que Hogwarts. Afinal, o único bruxo que Voldemort teme é o diretor de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Mas esses pais tem medo do que pode acontecer com os filhos deles, quando estão longe das suas asas.

Acho que essa é a única vantagem de ter pais trouxas. Eles não tem noção da guerra no mundo bruxo. E eu não vou contar isso para eles. Você teme aquilo que não conhece, isso é um fato. E se eles ficarem sabendo da guerra, jamais me deixariam retornar a Hogwarts, já que o meu "tipo" é o alvo principal do Voldemort. Além do que, qual o problema deles viverem em uma ignorância feliz? Não tem motivos para Voldemort vir atrás de mim. Afinal, sou apenas mais uma aluna nascida trouxa, entre vários, em Hogwarts. Por que eu seria especial ao ponto de ser alvo dele e dos capangas dele? Não, meus pais não tem o que temer, e não vou colocar preocupações desnecessárias na cabeça deles. Além do que, eu não agüentaria ter que abandonar Hogwarts. Ter que dar adeus ao meu lar, o meu verdadeiro lar. Claro que terei que fazer isso no próximo ano, quando me formar. Mas então eu vou poder seguir alguma carreira bruxa, poder fazer alguma diferença nesse mundo, poder provar a todos que eu sou merecedora, que eu sou tão bruxa quanto todos os puro-sangues.

Quando o Expresso de Hogwarts finalmente chega a estação de King's Cross, eu respiro profundamente, me levanto e me preparo para mais um verão, o meu último verão.

* * *

_**James POV**_

Mais um ano letivo acabou. Mais um verão começa. Mal posso conter a minha felicidade. Mais um ano apenas e vou estar livre das paredes de Hogwarts. Vou estar livre para poder fazer uma diferença, para me tornar um Auror. Para poder lutar nessa guerra. Para poder exterminar os Comensais da Morte.

O número de seguidores do Voldemort aumenta a cada dia. Seja por medo de retaliação do Lorde das Trevas, ou por compartilhar as idéias dele. E o número de pessoas que luta contra eles só diminui. Ou já foram assassinados ou estão se escondendo. Poucas pessoas hoje em dia querem ser aurores. Poucas pessoas querem lutar contra esse maníaco. Mas eu não. Eu sou um Potter. Assim como o meu pai, eu vou ser um auror. Eu vou lutar, eu não vou me esconder. Antigamente os aurores tinham que treinar por anos, antes de irem para o campo de batalha. Agora, devido ao baixo número de aurores, o treinamento foi limitado a apenas seis meses. Isso só me deixa mais ávido para terminar o sétimo ano. Vou fazer somente as matérias que preciso para conseguir ser aceito: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Transfiguração, Feitiços, Herbologia e Poções. Como eu odeio poções... mas se essa matéria vai me levar ao posto de auror, eu tenho que agüentar encarar o Slughorn e todos aqueles Sonserinos malditos. Tenho que agüentar encarar o _oleoso_ toda aula. Só espero que ele não seja Monitor Chefe, pois se ele já abusava do poder de monitor, imagina o que ele faria com o cargo de monitor chefe.

Já a escolha para Monitora Chefe é bem óbvia. Se o Dumbledore não escolher a Lily fica provado que o bom velhinho realmente tem uns parafusos soltos. Nenhuma outra garota merece ganhar esse posto tanto quanto ela. Mas não vai ser nada fácil para ela, principalmente porque é nascida trouxa. Muitos alunos não vão levá-la a sério, vão achar que ela é inferior a eles. Mas ela é uma bruxa bem capaz e vai conseguir resolver esses problemas. Há algum tempo eu tinha esperanças de chamar ela para sair, de conhecer a Lily melhor, mas eu já me conformei que nada jamais vai acontecer entre nós dois. Ela já deixou isso bem claro, no incidente do lago do quinto ano.

Pelo menos aquele incidente serviu para ela ver o caráter verdadeiro do Snivellus, e cortar qualquer tipo de relacionamento com ele. Se algo me dava ódio era ver os dois juntos, e o jeito como ele olhava para ela quando estavam juntos. Não que a forma dele olhar para ela tenha mudado desde então, mas agora ele a observa de longe. E isso me deixa extremamente irritado. Mas não é por ciúme, como meus amigos acham, e sim porque ela é uma nascida trouxa, e ele _é_ um aprendiz de Comensal da Morte. Essa não é uma mistura favorável. Nenhum pouco favorável.

Os outros Marotos não deixaram de perceber o meu desprazer com essas atitudes do Snape, e um deles fez algo muito idiota. Muito idiota mesmo. O meu melhor amigo, o meu irmão, tentou pregar uma peça no Snape no sexto ano, para que ele aprendesse a não se intrometer em assuntos nos quais não interessam a ele. E essa peça quase custou a vida do Snape, a minha própria vida, a expulsão do Sirius, a liberdade do Remus, e a nossa amizade de anos e anos. Graças a Merlin que eu consegui chegar a tempo, salvar a inútil da vida do Snape, e a vida de todos nós no processo. Ainda não sei como que o Dumbledore não expulsou o Sirius. Mas felizmente ele não o expulsou.

Ainda não acredito em como que o Sirius pôde ter sido tão estúpido ao ponto de colocar todos nós em risco desse jeito. Por isso a nossa amizade foi quebrada por alguns meses. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender o porquê. A irresponsabilidade do Sirius. Mas, com o tempo, e alguns pedidos de desculpas do Sirius (não muitos, porque ele é muito orgulhoso para ficar se desculpando toda hora), reatamos a nossa amizade. E como sempre, desde que o Sirius saiu da casa dos pais aos dezesseis anos, ele vai passar o verão comigo e com os meus pais.

O último verão de relaxamento, de partidas de Quadribol nos terrenos da mansão Potter, de acordar as duas da tarde. Mas esse vai ser um verão interessante. Agora todos somos maiores de idade, então podemos fazer magia. Podemos aparatar para onde quisermos. Podemos aproveitar o verão, antes que as responsabilidades do mundo e da vida adulta caiam nos nossos ombros.

Quando finalmente o Expresso de Hogwarts chega na estação de King's Cross, Remus guarda o baralho de Snap Explosivo, eu guardo o xadrez bruxo (depois de perder a para o Sirius pela milésima vez). Nós nos levantamos, ansiosos para começar o nosso último verão.

* * *

A/N: E então, o que acharam? O segundo capítulo já está pronto, e dependendo da resposta de vocês, eu o posto logo.

PS: Alguém gostaria de ser Beta dessa história? Como é a primeira que eu escrevo, acho que seria interessante ter um beta para dar dicas, fazer correções, etc. Quem se candidatar, por favor escreva no review ou me mande um PM ou um e-mail. Tenho o e-mail no perfil.


	2. Negações e Surpresas

A/N: Muito obrigada por todos os reviews do capítulo anterior. Consegui uma beta, que já está me ajudando com o capítulo 3. Vou fazer de tudo para postá-lo amanhã, mas não sei se todas as atualizações vão ser diárias. Pretendo atualizar no mínimo uma vez por semana. Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

* * *

**Por Toda a Eternidade**

**Capítulo 2 – Negações e Surpresas**

"_What happens when all your dreams are lying on the ground_

_Do you pick up the pieces all around_

_and if the world should fall apart hold on to what you know_

_Take your chances turn around and go_

_All the leaves are turning and the sky fades to gray_

_Strange our life coincides with the seasons of today_

_Who's to say where the wind will blow"_

"_Chapter One" - Lifehouse_

_**Lily POV**_

Já estamos em Agosto. Finalmente estamos em Agosto. Juro que acho que Julho foi o pior mês da minha vida. Nunca imaginava as surpresas que me esperavam, quando saí do Expresso de Hogwarts, há pouco mais de dois meses. Meus pais mal se continham de felicidade para me dar as "boas notícias". Petúnia ia se casar, só que como a Petúnia é a Petúnia, tudo tem que ser feito na hora em que ela quer, e ela resolveu se casar em Julho. Aparentemente ela encontrou o _príncipe_ encantando dela, um rapaz chamado Válter, e que não queria ficar nenhum segundo separada dele. Conheço muito bem a minha irmã. Ela não quer ficar com ele o mais rápido o possível, na verdade ela quer se ver longe de mim o mais rápido o possível. Da "anormal" da irmã dela. E ela também quer se ver o mais longe o possível da casa aonde ela cresceu, da pobreza aonde ela cresceu. Petúnia sempre quis ser rica, ter uma casa limpa e impecável, ter tudo de bom que o dinheiro pode comprar. Agora ela conseguiu. E ela quer agarrar tudo o mais rápido o possível. O que significou loucura completa aqui em casa, até a data do casamento dela. Agora ela está na Escócia em lua de mel, com o maior trouxa que eu já conheci na minha vida.

Sinceramente, eu não posso ficar com raiva, muito menos magoada com a minha irmã. Isso seria hipocrisia. Porque eu almejo a mesma coisa, porém por motivos diferentes. Eu quero sair de casa o mais rápido o possível para finalmente fazer parte do mundo ao qual eu pertenço. O mundo bruxo. O mundo do qual eu estou ausente faz um pouco mais de dois meses. Mas finalmente hoje eu vou ter um gostinho desse mundo de volta. Vou ao Beco Diagonal comprar o material necessário para o sétimo ano. Quem sabe eu encontro com alguém de Hogwarts lá.

A dois dias atrás eu recebi uma coruja com a carta de Hogwarts, com a listagem dos livros e materiais de Poções que eu preciso comprar. Junto veio outra carta, do Diretor Albus Dumbledore, informando que eu fui escolhida Monitora Chefe. Eu tinha muitas esperanças de ser escolhida, e fiquei extremamente feliz quando vi o distintivo de Monitora Chefe nas minhas mãos. Ao ler a carta do Prof. Dumbledore eu tive outra surpresa. Dumbledore é certamente um bruxo cheio de surpresas e imprevisível, e isso ficou provado quando li que ele escolheu James Potter para Monitor Chefe. Ok, admito, fiquei muito surpresa e tive que me sentar na cama, de tão chocada que fiquei. A minha primeira reação foi negação. Não conseguia acreditar no que eu estava lendo. Achei que o aluno tinha que ter sido Monitor para poder ser escolhido Monitor Chefe. Mas o Dumbledore me mostrou que eu estava completamente enganada. Agora, dois dias depois, estou mais consolada com a idéia. Contanto que o James leve os deveres dele como monitor chefe a sério, e não abuse do poder, eu não tenho nada contra. Afinal, ele é um dos melhores alunos do nosso ano, e além disso o Dumbledore é um bruxo brilhante, e se ele acha que essa é a melhor decisão, eu acho que não me resta nada exceto aceitar essa realidade, e esperar que essa não seja a primeira decisão da qual Dumbledore venha se arrepender de ter tomado.

Vestindo a minha capa de Hogwarts, que está um pouco curta, mas nada que uma transfiguração simples de alargamento não resolva. Com os gastos do casamento da minha irmã, a situação monetária aqui em casa está bem complicada, então temos que economizar em tudo que podemos. Então, já que eu posso alargar a minha capa, porque devemos gastar dinheiro comprando uma capa nova para mim? Esse dinheiro pode ser muito melhor utilizado nos livros e materiais que eu preciso comprar.

Se a situação do mundo bruxo não estivesse tão problemática, eu teria arranjado um emprego de verão no Beco Diagonal ou em Hogsmeade. Mas quem vai se arriscar e contratar uma nascida trouxa no meio dessa guerra? Exatamente, ninguém. Infelizmente descobri isso depois de passar quatro dias inteiros, indo em todas as lojas, bares, etc, tanto do Beco Diagonal quanto de Hogsmeade. A resposta era sempre a mesma, _'Estamos com movimento muito baixo...'_ ou então, _'Vamos te mandar uma coruja, caso alguma coisa apareça...'_ As únicas coisas que apareceram foram bolhas nas solas dos meus pés.

Bom, não adianta ficar remexendo o passado, então eu desço as escadas, tomo um café com os meus pais, que continuam completamente inconscientes da situação no mundo dos bruxos, e aparato para o Caldeirão Furado. Ao chegar lá eu me assusto. Nunca vi esse lugar tão vazio. Pobre Tom, os negócios estão indo muito mal mesmo. Só tem dois bruxos encapuzados em um canto escuro do bar. Se eu não estivesse tão acostumada a ver bruxos vestidos desse jeito no Cabeça de Javali, eu acharia esses dois muito suspeitos. Mas, como estou acostumada, simplesmente continuo a caminhar na direção da parede de tijolos que dá acesso ao Beco Diagonal. E quando eu entro no Beco Diagonal, mais uma vez eu me assusto. Completamente vazio. Tudo bem que já estava vazio no ano passado, mas não tem nenhuma alma viva, ninguém olhando nas vitrines das lojas, ninguém sentado do lado de fora da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue. Nem mesmo ninguém vendo o mais novo modelo de uma vassoura na loja de Artigos de Qualidade de Quadribol, mesmo com o enorme anúncio na vitrine. Hum, talvez os donos das lojas do Beco Diagonal não tenham mentido quando disseram que o movimento estava muito fraco.

É uma sensação muito estranha, ser a única pessoa no Beco Diagonal. Ainda bem que eu trouxe a minha varinha. Não é muito seguro caminhar sozinha hoje em dia. Eu sei que eu posso me defender, mas é melhor não chamar atenção. Definitivamente a minha esperança de talvez encontrar com alguém de Hogwarts aqui hoje não vai se concretizar. Bom, é melhor eu ir logo para Gringotes e trocar o pouco dinheiro trouxa que eu tenho para dinheiro bruxo, para depois poder comprar os livros no Floreios e Borrões.

Quando saio de Gringotes fico, pela terceira vez desde que cheguei no Beco Diagonal, surpresa. Mas dessa vez em ver que não estou mais sozinha. Em frente a loja de Artigos de Qualidade de Quadribol estão dois garotos, que parecem estar vendo a maior maravilha do mundo. Os dois estão parados boquiabertos olhando o mais novo modelo da Cleansweep. Juro que consigo ver a baba escorrendo pela boca deles. Os olhos deles parecem pular das órbitas, de tão arregalados que estão.

"Olá, Sirius. Oi, Potter." eu digo, me aproximando dos dois meninos hipnotizados.

* * *

_**James POV**_

Desde que o Sirius fugiu de casa e veio morar comigo e com os meus pais, os meus verões melhoraram muito. E esse não é uma exceção. Mal posso acreditar que já estamos em Agosto. Esses dois meses passaram voando, literalmente. Nunca passei tanto tempo em uma vassoura na minha vida. E esse foi o meu melhor verão. Isso até dois dias atrás, quando a minha carta de Hogwarts chegou. Desde então o Sirius não me deixa em paz. Só porque o Dumbledore finalmente enlouqueceu de vez, e resolveu me fazer Monitor Chefe. Sério, _eu_, monitor chefe? Eu nem mesmo sabia que era um candidato apto para a vaga, já que nem mesmo fui monitor.

Quando eu abri a carta e o distintivo caiu no chão eu nem mesmo tive tempo de reação. A risada, ou melhor, o latido do Sirius era tão alto que eu só fiquei parado olhando para ele, enquanto que ele caiu no chão de tanto rir. Sério, acho que ele ficou sentado no chão rindo por uns 5 minutos. E eu parado como um babaca, olhando para o Sirius e para o distintivo, para o Sirius, para o distintivo, sem parar. Finalmente o Sirius consegue se conter e finalmente falar, "Cara, o Dumbledore finalmente enlouqueceu de vez. Você, monitor chefe? Sério, _você_?" E então temos mais vários latidos.

Finalmente a minha mãe decidiu ver o que estava acontecendo, e entra no quarto. Quando ela vê o distintivo no chão, a minha cara de panaca, e o Sirius com lágrimas no rosto de tanto rir, ela chega a conclusão óbvia. O filho dela é o mais novo monitor chefe. E então, os gritos dela conseguem abafar os latidos do Sirius. Eu jamais imaginei que isso fosse possível. E então ela me agarra e beija a minha bochecha sem parar. "Mãe, mãe, chega. Mãe, sério, não é nada demais. Mãe... chega... mãe..."

"Eu mal posso esperar para contar para o seu pai! Nem acredito nisso! Você, monitor chefe! _Você_!" Por que todo mundo está falando isso? É realmente tão inacreditável assim que eu fosse escolhido monitor chefe? Ah, a quem eu estou enganando? Claro que é inacreditável.

"Cara, eu tenho pena de você. _Muita_ pena de você." Sirius diz, depois de ler a carta do Dumbledore.

"Pena porquê?" Eu falo surpreso.

"Sabe quem é a monitora chefe?"

"Não é a Lily?"

"Sim, é a Lily."

"Então por que você tem pena de mim?"

"Porque é a Lily." Ele diz, como se fosse uma resposta óbvia, clara e auto-explicativa.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Cara, ela vai fazer você levar isso a sério." Juro que isso está começando a me irritar, ninguém tem confiança em mim?

"Lily? Quem é Lily?" Minha mãe pergunta, curiosa como sempre.

"Aparentemente, mãezinha, é a mais nova monitora chefe de Hogwarts." Sirius responde, dando um dos sorrisos que derretem os corações das garotas de Hogwarts para a minha mãe, ou melhor, nossa mãe.

"Qual o problema dela com o James? Para termos que ter pena dele, por ser monitor chefe com ela?" E minha mãe continua insistindo.

"O único problema dela é que ela leva as regras a sério. E como monitora chefe, vai querer que o James também leve. E eu aqui, achando que a gente ia ter um reinado livre para azarar o oleoso. Alegria de pobre dura pouco." Sirius responde.

"Almofadinhas, você não é pobre. Você acabou de receber a herança do seu tio." Eu argumento.

"Detalhes, Pontas, detalhes."

"Eu juro que não entendo esses apelidos de vocês. Eles não fazem o mínimo sentido." Minha mãe comenta. Ah, mãe se você soubesse... Provavelmente ia ter um ataque cardíaco... "Bom, eu vou mandar uma coruja agora mesmo para o seu pai. Quem diria, o meu filhinho, monitor chefe!" E então ela aperta as minhas bochechas mais uma vez e sai do meu quarto. Eu olho para o Sirius, e mais uma vez ele cai em gargalhadas.

"Cala a boca, Sirius!" Eu ordeno, me abaixando e finalmente pegando o distintivo do chão.

"Ah, cara, não me diga que você não está surpreso?" Ele fala.

Sim, estou completamente surpreso. Estupefato. Pasmo. Espantado. Chocado. Todos os sinônimos imagináveis e inimagináveis. Mesmo agora, dois dias depois, continuo surpreso. Enquanto estou deitado na cama, seguro o distintivo, olho para ele, e penso se tudo isso não passa de um sonho.

Mas a carta de Hogwarts ainda tinha mais uma surpresa para mim. Fui nomeado Capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Inacreditável. Sério, como que o Dumbledore e a Minie acham que eu vou conseguir fazer isso tudo? Em primeiro lugar, sou um Maroto, e tenho o dever de elevar os ânimos dos alunos. Eu quero ser um auror, ou melhor, eu tenho que ser um auror, então tenho que tirar no mínimo "Excede as Expectativas" em todas as matérias nos NIEMs. E além disso tudo ainda me colocam monitor chefe e capitão do time de quadribol? Quem eles acham que eu sou? Merlin?

Juro que nunca senti tanto peso nos meus ombros, e as aulas ainda nem começaram. Pelo menos o meu pai ficou tão satisfeito, mas tão satisfeito, que resolveu me presentear com o modelo mais novo da Cleansweep. Agora a taça de Quadribol desse ano já está no papo. Quero só ver a cara daqueles Sonserinos quando virem a vassoura, e perceberem que não tem a mínima chance. Com esse pensamento em mente, eu sorrio, me levanto e chamo o Sirius. Hoje vamos para o Beco Diagonal para comprar o material da lista do sétimo ano e, mais importante ainda, a minha mais nova vassoura.

O Aluado ainda está se recuperando da última lua cheia, e não vai poder ir. Coitado, a época de férias é muito difícil para ele. Não podemos fazer companhia para ele, na nossa forma animago, e ele também não pode ir para a Casa dos Gritos. Ele acabou sendo acorrentado no porão da casa dos pais dele.

Já o Rabicho foi impedido de ir pela mãe dele. Ela jamais vai deixar o filhinho dela sair debaixo das asas dela para ir ao Beco Diagonal com os amigos nos dias de hoje. É perigoso demais, ela disse. Sinceramente, eu não sei como que ela permitiu que o Rabicho voltasse para Hogwarts no ano passado, depois que o pai dele foi assassinado, depois de ter sido torturado com a Maldição Cruciatus, por um grupo de Comensais da Morte. Pobre Rabicho. Quando ele voltou para Hogwarts no sexto ano, não era mais o garoto bobo e alegre de sempre. Ficou mais reservado, mais calado. Mas ele é um Maroto, e nós jamais abandonaremos ele.

"Vamos, Almofadinhas, que demora é essa?" Pergunto para a porta do quarto dele.

"Paciência, Pontas, paciência. Nunca se sabe quem vamos encontrar no Beco Diagonal. Você não quer que eu saia com um cabelo que nem o _seu_, não é? Imagina só se uma aluna de Hogwarts me vê com o cabelo desarrumado _desse_ jeito? Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar, Pontas, eu não posso desapontar as mulheres. E pára de reclamar, eu já estou pronto." Ele finalmente abre a porta e sai.

"Finalmente... juro que tem mulher que se apronta mais rápido do que você..." Eu reclamo em voz baixa.

E então aparatamos para o Caldeirão Furado. Completamente deserto, exceto por dois bruxos sentados em um canto.

"Olá Tom." Sirius cumprimenta o dono do bar, se sentando em um dos banquinhos do bar.

"Sirius Black, o que faz por aqui?" Tom pergunta. "Olá, James."

"Oi Tom." Eu respondo, e me sento no banquinho ao lado do Sirius.

"Você sabe como é, Tom. Somos alunos _muito_ dedicados e viemos comprar os livros do próximo ano." Sirius diz, e eu não sei o que é mais impressionante. A cara séria dele ao falar isso, ou o fato que o Tom acredita no que ele disse. "E aí, você conseguiu falar com aquele cara sobre a moto?" Moto? Que moto? Como que o Sirius mora comigo e eu nunca ouvi falar de moto nenhuma?

"Falei sim. Vai estar pronta para o próximo sábado, no mais tardar. Você não vai se arrepender." Tom responde e eu continuo completamente perdido.

"Ah, eu sei que não vou me arrepender." Sirius diz, com uma cara pensativa. Do jeito que eu conheço o Sirius, isso com certeza envolve algo ilegal e perigoso. "Dois uísques de fogo, por favor, Tom."

"Como vão os negócios?" Eu pergunto, mudando de assunto.

"Nada bem. A hospedagem está praticamente vazia, exceto por aqueles dois ali." E ele indica os dois bruxos no canto escuro do bar, enquanto enche os nossos copos de uísque. "E raramente alguém aparece aqui no bar. Se continuar assim por muito mais tempo, vou ter que fechar as portas."

"Fechar o Caldeirão Furado?" Sirius pergunta, perplexo. "Blasfêmia! Você não pode fazer isso, Tom! Isso é inaceitável!" Incrível como que ele já está alterado, depois de apenas meio copo de uísque de fogo.

"Infelizmente, se a situação não mudar logo logo, eu vou ter que fechar sim..." Ele diz, com um olhar triste. "Ah, uma aluna de Hogwarts veio aqui a pouco tempo. Foi para o Beco Diagonal. Acho que ela é da idade de vocês, já que veio aparatando. Fiquei impressionado, uma menina tão jovem e tão corajosa. Muito corajosa mesmo."

"Corajosa por quê?" Pergunto, sem conseguir conter a minha curiosidade.

"Porque ela veio sozinha. Nos dias de hoje, é difícil ver qualquer bruxo andando desacompanhado por aí, ainda mais uma garota."

Olho para o Sirius, confuso e ainda curioso. Quem será essa garota que resolve correr um risco desses? Ser tão irresponsável assim? Quando o Ministério disse para ninguém, homem ou mulher, criança ou adulto, sair desacompanhado? Para todos, sem exceção alguma, andarem em grupo?

"Como que ela era?" Sirius pergunta.

"Hum, deixa eu me lembrar... Não muito alta... mas também não era muito baixa..." Grande ajuda, Tom... E então ele pausa por alguns segundos, antes de continuar. "Mas me lembro dos olhos dela claramente, um verde esmeralda, bem brilhantes. E o cabelo, claro, não tem como esquecer, um cabelo ruivo longo."

Merda, Lily! Olho para o Sirius, e tenho certeza que o meu rosto reflete a mesma aparência surpresa da dele. Nos levantamos, eu coloco alguns sicles na mesa do bar, e saímos.

"Por que a Lily viria aqui sozinha? Será que ela não tem noção de perigo?" Eu pergunto, em voz alta, caminhando na direção da parede de tijolos que dão acesso para o Beco Diagonal.

"Pontas, ela é a melhor aluna do nosso ano. Ela sabe se cuidar." Sirius argumenta.

"Eu sei muito bem disso, Almofadinhas. Mas não adianta nada você ser muito poderoso, quando você está sozinho lutando contra vários Comensais da Morte." Eu argumento, furioso.

"Nisso você tem razão... Mas veja só, você não ouve nenhum grito de agonia, nenhum ataque, não é? Não se preocupe, está tudo bem." Ele também tem razão. Quando chegamos no Beco Diagonal vemos que está deserto. Nenhum bruxo. Nenhuma bruxa. Nenhum Comensal da Morte. Mas também nada da Lily.

Mas tem algo que chama a minha atenção, assim como a do Sirius. Um anúncio enorme na vitrine da loja de Artigos de Qualidade de Quadribol. A mais nova Cleansweep. A minha mais nova vassoura. Como se tivéssemos sido hipnotizados, paramos em frente a vitrine de olhos arregalados e boca aberta, analisando estáticos a beleza da vassoura na nossa frente, quando de repente ouvimos uma voz suave.

"Olá, Sirius. Oi, Potter."

* * *

A/N: Não esqueçam de deixar um review, ok?


	3. Vassouras, Livros, Sorvetes e Sapos

A/N: Mais um capítulo para vocês. Não sei se vou poder esse ritmo de um capítulo por dia, então não se acostumem muito não, ok?

Uma salva de palmas para a minha Beta, Pattt!! Se não fosse por ela esse capítulo não seria tão interessante e não teria sido postado hoje.

* * *

**Por Toda a Eternidade**

**Capítulo 3 – Vassouras, Livros, Sorvetes e Sapos**

_"It's the feeling I get_

_My palms with sweat_

_Like some kind of daydream_

_I'll never forget_

_I'm stuck in this spin_

_Why does it begin_

_By touching the edge of her skin"_

_Blue October - "You Make Me Smile"_

_**Lily POV**_

"Olá, Sirius. Oi, Potter" eu digo, me aproximando dos dois meninos hipnotizados.

Sirius continua hipnotizado pela vassoura, mas James se vira para me cumprimentar. Percebo que ele está bem mais alto do que a dois meses atrás, deve estar com quase 1,90m. Juro que não entendo como que os garotos crescem tanto nas férias de verão, e eu nunca cresço nada. Lembro bem do quinto para o sexto ano, quando o Sirius apareceu com 1,92 m (sim, eu sei o valor exato porque ele fez questão de anunciar em alto e bom som, com um feitiço _Sonorus,_ no meio do banquete de abertura). Eu, em consideração, travei em 1,68 m e não saio de jeito nenhum. Já nem meço mais a minha altura, já perdi as esperanças.

Além disso, o rosto do James está mais maduro, perdeu os traços de garoto. Está com uma aparência mais "de homem". Provavelmente por causa da barba rala no rosto dele. Desde quando James tem barba?? Não consigo me lembrar dele ter no sexto ano... Mas enquanto olho para a barba rala dele, tentando me lembrar, eu percebo que o rosto dele não tem o sorriso que estou acostumada a ver diariamente na escola.

"Olá, Evans. Você poderia me dizer o que está fazendo aqui no beco diagonal, _sozinha_?" Estranho, nunca vi o James desse jeito.

"Eu vim comprar o material de Hogwarts, que nem vocês. Nada demais." Respondo, ainda atordoada com a reação dele.

"Nada demais? Ouviu isso, Sirius?" Aparentemente ele não ouviu, porque continua nos ignorando e babando na vitrine como um cachorro. "Você não sabe como isso é perigoso, Evans? O Ministério disse para _ninguém_ sair de casa desacompanhado!"

"James, você está exagerando, eu sei me cuidar muito bem." Respondo, tentando controlar o meu temperamento.

"Eu sei disso. Mas e se vários Comensais da Morte aparecessem? Como você ia se defender do ataque de todos eles ao mesmo tempo?"

"Mas não apareceu ninguém. Então não tem o porque continuarmos esse argumento ridículo. Além do que, era muito mais fácil eles terem atacado _vocês dois_. Parados olhando essa vassoura, completamente desligados do mundo, hipnotizados por ela. O Sirius ainda está desligado do mundo."

"Ela tem razão, cara." Sirius diz, ainda sem tirar os olhos da vassoura. Juro que não entendo a fascinação dos garotos por vassouras. Tudo bem, jogar Quadribol é bem excitante, mas uma vassoura é uma vassoura e pronto. "Parabéns pelo cargo de Monitora Chefe, Lily. Foi merecido." Ele finalmente se vira e dá um sorriso que derreteria qualquer garota de Hogwarts. Mas eu não sou qualquer garota, e conheço o Sirius muito bem para cair nos encantos dele. Mas se no ano passado quase tivemos uma revolução feminina pelo Sirius, quando ele anunciou a altura dele, com certeza essa revolução está garantida nesse ano. Parecia impossível, mas ele cresceu ainda mais. Deve estar com uns 2 metros ou mais. Incrível. Se bruxos jogassem basquete, com certeza Sirius seria um dos jogadores. E com líderes de torcida seguindo ele...

Outra coisa que cresceu nele foi o cabelo, que está bem mais comprido. Mas os olhos dele jamais mudam, Sirius Black sempre vai ter esse olhar maroto, de quem aprontou ou vai aprontar alguma coisa. Mas nesse momento percebo que tanto o James quanto o Sirius estão mais fortes, com os músculos um pouco mais acentuados. James sempre foi um garoto magricela, mas parece que a altura dele não foi a única coisa que mudou. Nunca soube dizer se jogar Quadribol deixa uma pessoa com músculos ou não. Afinal, você fica sentado numa vassoura o tempo todo. Não se exercita muito, somente os braços. Hum, então talvez os batedores tenham músculos nos braços, já que tem que bater com força no balaço, para mudar a trajetória da bola. Então eu entendo o porque dos músculos do Sirius, que é um batedor, mas o James é um artilheiro, então não faz muito sentido. Mas possa ser que eu esteja enganada... Talvez só o fato de passar a goles de um jogador para o outro seja o suficiente para criar músculos nos artilheiros. Acho que vou ter que pesquisar isso na biblioteca, quando voltar para Hogwarts. Vai ser a melhor pesquisa que eu já fiz na minha vida, o desenvolvimento dos músculos dos jogadores de Quadribol. Imagino se já pediram algum livro desse tipo para a Madame Pince. Se bem que conhecendo algumas alunas de Hogwarts, eu não ficaria surpresa.

"Obrigada, Sirius. Parabéns para você também, James." Eu digo, tentando mudar de assunto e impedir um argumento entre o James e eu. Tem tanto tempo que não discutimos, desde o quinto ano, e não quero voltar a discutir agora. Principalmente porque vamos ter que trabalhar juntos por um ano.

"Hmm." Ele diz, e vejo que ele percebeu a minha tática, mas decide aceitar. "Parabéns para você também."

"Isso vai ser muito interessante. Eu mal posso esperar para ver." Sirius diz, com um enorme sorriso. E eu estou completamente perdida.

"Esperar para ver o quê?" Pergunto.

"Vocês dois trabalhando juntos. Você tentando fazer o Pontas aqui seguir as regras." Ele diz, dando um empurrão no "Pontas". Eles e esses apelidos ridículos. O do Remus eu entendo, por causa da condição dele, mas os dos outros três eu ainda não consegui entender. "Vai ser um ano _muito_ interessante. Se bem que eu mal posso esperar para ver a cara do Snivellus quando ver que o James conseguiu a posição de monitor chefe, e ele não. Ha, ha, ha. Eu não perco isso por nada nesse mundo." Agora o James tem o sorriso que eu estou acostumada a ver no rosto dele.

"Acho bom a gente entrar na loja. Estamos aqui fora a muito tempo, e não é bom chamar atenção hoje em dia." James comenta.

"Ok, vejo vocês em Setembro então. Até mais." Eu digo sorrindo, me viro e começo a caminhar na direção da Floreios & Borrões.

"Até parece que você vai se livrar da gente tão fácil assim, Lily." Sirius diz, me alcançando e colocando uma mão sobre o meu ombro. "Como se a gente fosse deixar uma garota tão linda quanto você sozinha aqui no Beco Diagonal."

Eu tiro a mão dele do meu ombro, ignoro o comentário dele sobre a minha aparência, e digo, "Acho que já deixei bem claro que eu sei me cuidar."

"E nós também já deixamos claro que sabemos disso, Ruiva. Mas não vamos abusar, ok?" Sirius argumenta, e não posso deixar de concordar. Realmente é melhor andar acompanhada, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. Mesmo assim eu não consigo deixar de argumentar.

"Mas eu achei que vocês fossem na loja de Artigos de Quadribol?"

"Podemos ir lá depois de comprarmos os livros. Certo, Pontas?"

"Claro. Isso aqui está tão vazio que eu duvido que alguém venha comprar a minha vassoura antes da gente voltar." James diz, balançando os ombros.

Depois de passar esses dois meses sem conversar com ninguém de Hogwarts, não posso deixar de ficar feliz com a companhia desses dois Marotos. Mesmo que sejam esses dois Marotos. Isso me faz lembrar que geralmente eles andam em grupo de quatro. Aonde será que está a outra metade?

"Aonde estão o Remus e o Peter?" Eu pergunto.

"O pai do Remus está com problemas de saúde, e a mãe do Peter não deixou ele vir." James responde.

Eu acho que os outros Marotos sabem da situação do Remus, afinal eles vivem no mesmo dormitório há anos. Eles não são burros, então com certeza devem ter percebido os sintomas do Remus. Então eu lembro que a lua cheia foi a poucos dias. Pobre Remus, ainda deve estar se recuperando da transformação.

"Nossa, tem sempre alguém doente na família do Remus. Coitado do Remus, pelo menos uma vez por mês ele tem que se ausentar da escola por causa desses problemas de saúde." Olho para o Sirius e para o James, para ver a reação deles, para ter alguma dica que eles saibam da condição do Remus. E eles não me desapontam. Eles estão olhando um para o outro, nervosos com o que eu acabei de dizer.

"Pois é... chato isso, não é? Mas me diga Evans, como está sendo o seu verão?" James pergunta, mudando de assunto. Hum, então isso confirma que eles devem ter conhecimento sim da doença do Remus.

"Horrível. Minha irmã se casou no mês passado. Não tive contato com absolutamente ninguém de Hogwarts. Não consegui nenhum emprego. Um tédio. E o de vocês?" Respondo, enquanto o Sirius abre a porta do Floreios & Borrões e eu entro na loja.

"Magnífico." Sirius responde. "Nunca joguei tanto Quadribol na minha vida. Além do que, a comida da minha mãe é maravilhosa." Estranho, achei que ele tivesse saído de casa e ido morar com o James.

"Ué? Você voltou para a casa dos seus pais?" Pergunto, espantada. Todos os alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória sabem da desavença do Sirius com os pais dele.

"Enlouqueceu, Lily? _**Eu**_, voltar a morar com aqueles maníacos? De jeito nenhum!"

"Mas você disse..."

"Ele estava se referindo a _minha_ mãe, Evans." James esclarece, rindo. Tenho certeza que a minha cara confusa é hilariante.

"_Nossa_ mãe, James. _Nossa_ mãe!" Sirius o corrige. Eu juro que me arrependi de ter feito uma pergunta tão simples para esses garotos. "Que irmão mais ingrato!" E então o Sirius sai furioso na direção de uma estante de livros, com a lista de livros dele na mão. Óbvio que continuo com a mesma expressão completamente confusa, e então James cai na gargalhada.

"Eu juro que eu não entendi nada." Eu comento baixinho.

"Sinceramente, Evans, com o Sirius é melhor nem tentar entender." James diz, ainda sorrindo. Ok, não tentar entender o Sirius. Eu posso fazer isso. Sem problema. "E então, Evans, quais matérias você vai fazer?"

"DCAT, Feitiços, Runas Antigas, Poções, Transfiguração, História da Magia, e Herbologia. E você?"

"Só as cinco necessárias para poder seguir carreira de Auror. DCAT, Feitiços, Poções, Transfiguração e Herbologia. Você vai fazer 7 matérias do nível NIEMs? Impressionante. Não me surpreendo se você enlouquecer até o fim do ano." Ele diz, rindo.

"Eu tenho que fazer essas matérias todas. Ainda não sei qual carreira vou seguir depois de Hogwarts. Sinceramente, eu não faço a _mínima_ idéia. Afinal, tenho só 17 anos, como que eles esperem que eu saiba qual carreira que eu devo querer para o _resto_ da minha vida? Isso é uma decisão muito importante. Eu tenho medo de acabar fazendo a escolha errada, e me arrepender no futuro." Respondo, surpresa com a minha sinceridade.

"Mas você deve ter algumas carreiras em mente, algumas que tenha preferência... Quais são?"

"Auror, curandeira, trabalhar fazendo poções para o ministério, professora, inominável... Sério, não sei mesmo. São tantas opções."

"Não se preocupe, ainda tem muito tempo para você se decidir. Não precisa ficar esquentando a sua cabecinha." Ele diz com um sorriso curvo, e eu não consigo deixar de sorrir junto com ele. "Bom, é melhor eu encontrar o Sirius. Nunca se sabe o que ele pode aprontar." E quando eu penso que James Potter finalmente amadureceu, ele termina a frase. "Ele pode precisar de ajuda." Ele pisca o olho para mim e sai. Mas apesar de tudo, eu continuo sorrindo, porque estou feliz em finalmente poder conversar sobre o meu outro mundo, com alguém que entenda... Mesmo que a conversa tenha sido com o Sirius e o James.

Então eu olho em volta da livraria e vejo que não está vazia. Tem alguns bruxos que obviamente estão comprando o material dos filhos, mas não deixaram que eles os acompanhassem. Mas tem alguns alunos aqui. Vejo os irmãos Hover, da Corvinal, com os pais deles, em um canto. Também vejo um grupo de alunas do sexto ano da Lufa-lufa, todas juntas com os pais de uma delas tomando conta. Acho que eles vieram por pó-de-flu direto para a lareira da livraria. Se a lareira lá de casa fosse conectada, eu provavelmente viria para cá da mesma forma. É muito mais seguro, e menos incômodo do que aparatar.

* * *

_**James POV**_

Finalmente encontro o Sirius na livraria, conversando com uma aluna da Lufa-lufa do sexto ano. Quando ele vê que eu estou me aproximando, ele simplesmente deixa a garota falando sozinha e vem na minha direção. Geralmente eu sentiria pena da garota, mas eu estou muito curioso em saber que história de moto é essa, e jamais poderia perguntar com ela por perto. Eu não sabia que o Sirius tinha interesse em meios de transportes trouxas, muito menos que soubesse dirigir. Mas vejo também que os braços dele estão vazios, sem livro nenhum.

"Almofadinhas, achei que você tinha vindo pegar os livros."

"Eu não. Queria dar um pouco de _privacidade_ para o monitor e a monitora chefe. Além do que, eu encontrei com a Sophia..." Ele responde, erguendo as sobrancelhas de uma forma sugestiva. Não sei se a forma sugestiva é por ter me deixado sozinho com a Lily, ou para o encontro dele com a Sophia. Conhecendo o Sirius, os dois.

"Sirius, não começa, por favor. Levou quase que todo o sexto ano para a gente conseguir conversar amigavelmente, e eu não quero que ela ouça você falando esse tipo de coisa, e chegue a conclusões erradas. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que jamais vai acontecer nada entre a Lily e eu."

"Pontas, se fosse no ano passado, eu concordaria plenamente com você. Mas agora, eu não sei não... Algo me diz que a Ruiva pode te dar uma chance. Afinal, ela estava sorrindo sem parar quando estava conversando com você." Sirius diz, cutucando o queixo com um dedo, de forma pensativa.

"Somos amigos, Almofadinhas. Somente amigos. Já te disse, não começa."

"Então você não se importa se eu tentar me _relacionar_ com ela? Afinal, ela _amadureceu_ bem nessas férias..." Não tem como perder a insinuação do Sirius agora. Mas ele tem razão. Por mais que eu não queira, não consigo deixar de reparar em como que a Lily mudou nesses dois últimos meses. O cabelo dela está mais comprido, e com uma aparência mais lisa. Ela não cresceu muito, na verdade, acho que não cresceu nada, mas o corpo dela está mais curvado, mais acentuado em algumas partes... Eu não deveria estar prestando atenção nessas partes do corpo dela... Tudo culpa do Sirius.

"Sirius..."

"O quê? Você mesmo disse que jamais nada fosse acontecer entre vocês dois, não quer dizer que não possa acontecer entre eu e ela." Mal sabe ele que não estava me referindo desse comentário, mas é melhor eu fingir que sim.

"Ela é inteligente demais para perceber o seu jogo. Ela jamais vai concordar sair com você também."

"É... provavelmente você tem razão. Ela é muito certinha para mim... Preciso de garotas mais ousadas. HA! Já sei! Remus! Com certeza ela gosta dele, você mesmo viu como que ela falou dele, _'Coitado do Remus.'_" Ele diz, fazendo a pior imitação de voz de mulher que eu já vi na minha vida.

"Isso só mostra que ela é uma pessoa boa, que tem sentimentos, ao contrário de você." Tomara que realmente o comentário dela seja por isso. Embora eu já tenha desistido de ter qualquer relacionamento com ela, não sei se eu agüentaria ver um amigo tão próximo com ela.

"Nossa, Pontas, isso foi cruel. Verdade... claro... mas não deixa de ser cruel..."

"Chega de bancar cupido para a Lily, ok? Vamos pegar logo os livros para poder acompanhar ela até o Boticário." É melhor eu cortar logo esse assunto, antes que o Sirius faça uma lista de todos os alunos com quem a Lily poderia sair.

"Quem diria... hoje quando eu acordei, jamais imaginei que ia me tornar um guarda-costas..." Sirius reclama, mas eu sei que ele não se importa. Mas isso não o impede de reclamar.

"Mudando de assunto... que história é essa de moto? Desde quando você se interessa por artigos trouxas?" Eu pergunto, conseguindo mudar o assunto e tentar satisfazer a minha curiosidade com essa história de moto. Enquanto isso, começamos a pegar os livros que precisamos comprar. Já que fazemos as mesmas matérias basta pegar dois livros de cada. Não vai demorar muito para termos pego todos os livros, então não vamos precisar ficar aqui por muito tempo. Logo, logo, vou estar com a minha vassoura em mãos. Mal posso esperar para voar com ela, testar a velocidade máxima dela, a aceleração dela, a estabilidade...

"Ah, cara, eu vi na telfisão de um bar trouxa. Muito legal! Na hora eu vi que tinha que conseguir uma para mim. Mas quando eu consegui, eu vi que a moto não voava! Qual é a graça de ter um veículo, se ele não voa? Não faz o mínimo sentido, não é? Então eu conversei com o Tom, e ele me disse que tem um conhecido que podia fazer uns encantamentos nela, dar umas _alteraçõezinhas_, para que ela voasse."

"Eu achei que fosse ilegal enfeitiçar artigos trouxas... Se te pegarem você pode ficar em sérios apuros..."

"Que nada! Quem do Ministério vai perder tempo comigo e uma moto voadora, quando tem Comensais da Morte em todos os cantos?" Ele tem toda razão.

"Verdade... Então vamos buscar a moto no sábado aonde?"

"No Caldeirão Furado mesmo. Mal posso esperar! Podemos voltar para casa voando nela, sobrevoar Londres de noite... Se você quiser, podemos até visitar a sua Ruiva..."

"Almofadinhas..." Não acho que o pai da Lily vá gostar muito de ver dois bruxos com uma moto voadora na porta da casa dele, querendo levar a filha dela para um passeio noturno.

"O quê? Imagina só... Você chega lá com a moto, oferece para ela dar uma _voltinha_... Ela tem que se agarrar em você para não cair... Você sabe que não dá para fazer isso com uma vassoura..."

"Claro que eu sei disso Sirius, você demonstrou isso _muito bem_ no sexto ano..." Eu digo, rindo, lembrando de um dia que ele quis impressionar a Linda McPhee, da Lufa-lufa. A convidou depois de um treino para dar um passeio noturno de vassoura. Na hora ele imaginou que nada seria mais romântico para uma garota do que sobrevoar o lago de noite, sobre o luar. Acho que foi o pior encontro da vida do Sirius. Para os dois conseguirem se sentar na vassoura foi um sacrifício. Sirius é grande e já ocupa bom espaço da vassoura... a garota praticamente teve que se sentar na cauda, e ficava escorregando o tempo todo... Além disso, a vassoura não conseguiu voar suavemente, porque toda a aerodinâmica dela mudou por causa da distribuição de peso diferente. Ele até conseguiu fazer com que a vassoura sobrevoasse a uma certa altura, já que a menina era magra, mas o vôo estava muito errático, e os dois acabaram sendo jogados dentro do lago. Óbvio que Remus, Peter e eu estávamos assistindo tudo escondidos... nunca rimos tanto. A garota saiu toda encharcada do lago, reclamando que ele estragou o cabelo e a maquiagem dela, que ela levou horas para fazer, e deu um tapa na cara dele... Ah... Hogwarts tem tantas memórias boas...

"O que você queria que eu fizesse, convidasse a garota para voar em um testrálio?? Ou um hipogrifo? Mas agora com essa moto vai ser muito diferente." Ele diz, com um sorriso calculista no rosto.

"Você vai levar a moto para Hogwarts?" Eu pergunto surpreso.

"Claro! Que pergunta idiota... Como se eu fosse deixar o meu bebê longe de mim."

"Eu acho que o Dumbledore não vai permitir..."

"Ele não precisa saber." Boa sorte em tentar esconder algo do Dumbledore. Se bem que ele não sabe que nós três somos animagos. Pelo menos eu _acho_ que ele não sabe.

"Mas como você vai levar a moto até Hogwarts? Você não pode levá-la no trem. E uma moto é grande demais para ser escondida pela minha capa da invisibilidade." eu argumento, sabendo que não tem jeito... quando Sirius coloca alguma coisa na cabeça dele, ninguém tira.

"Ainda não sei como, mas eu vou dar um jeito." Sirius diz, confiante como sempre. E eu realmente não duvido que ele consiga arranjar uma forma de levar a moto.

Nos movemos para o balcão para pagar os livros, mas ouvimos o sino da porta tocar, e olhamos para a porta para ver a Lily saindo do Floreios & Borrões. Juro que essa garota não tem noção de perigo. Vamos atrás dela, deixando os livros no balcão da livraria. Posso comprar mais tarde. A segurança da teimosa da Evans é mais importante.

"Evans! Evans! Aonde você acha que vai?" Eu pergunto, correndo para alcançar ela.

"Não tem porque vocês me acompanharem, o Boticário é do outro lado da rua." Ela diz, e percebo a irritação na voz dela.

"Muito engraçadinha, Ruiva. Você não vai se livrar da gente tão fácil assim." Sirius diz, colocando a mão dele no ombro dela pela segunda vez hoje. E pela segunda vez, ela retira a mão dele, aparentando estar muito irritada.

"Mas vocês nem mesmo compraram os seus livros. Eu não quero atrasar vocês."

"Então nós três voltamos para a livraria. Nós já separamos os livros, só falta pagar." Eu argumento e espero que ela aceite. Realmente quero que ela aceite, senão vai demorar mais ainda para eu ter a minha Cleansweep em mãos.

"Ok." Ela concorda, ainda bem...

Voltamos então para a livraria rapidamente, pagamos os livros e saímos juntos na direção do Boticário. Entrando, eu me lembro de como eu odeio o cheiro daquele lugar, uma mistura de ovo estragado com repolho podre. Compramos os ingredientes rapidamente e saímos da loja.

"Bom, eu vou indo para casa então, foi bom encontrar com vocês." Lily diz, se virando para ir embora.

"Não tão rápido assim, Ruiva. Nós acompanhamos você a dois lugares, então nada mais justo que você nos acompanhe a dois lugares também." Sirius argumenta com ela. Dois lugares? Que dois lugares? Só resta irmos na loja de Artigos de Quadribol para comprarmos a minha vassoura. Que outro lugar é esse?

"Dois lugares, Sirius? Eu achei que vocês só fossem comprar a vassoura." Lily dá voz aos meus pensamentos.

"Sim, dois lugares, a loja de Artigos de Quadribol, como você mesma mencionou, e a Sorveteria. Ou você acha que eu consigo vir no Beco Diagonal e não tomar um sorvete na Florean Fortescue?" Sirius responde, como se estivesse explicando algo para uma criança de 6 anos de idade.

Lily olha para o relógio, então olha para mim e depois para o Sirius, tentando chegar a uma conclusão. No fim, ela decide ficar.

"Tudo bem. Não seria justo mesmo se eu fosse embora. Além do que, não tenho nada melhor para fazer em casa mesmo." Lily diz.

"Ótimo, então vamos logo comprar a vassoura do James antes que ele tenha um ataque de tanta ansiedade." Sirius diz, dramático como sempre. Eu não estou para ter um ataque de ansiedade. Simplesmente mal posso esperar para ter a vassoura em mãos, é diferente.

Vamos então para a loja de Artigos de Qualidade de Quadribol, e o dono parece ficar muito feliz em conseguir vender a Cleansweep quando o Beco Diagonal está tão vazio. E eu tenho certeza que eu pareço estar tão feliz quanto ele em ter finalmente comprado a Cleansweep e poder segurá-la nos meus braços. Perfeita. Aerodinâmica perfeita. A distribuição de peso é perfeita, ela flutua no ar sem oscilar nenhuma vez. Maravilha! A taça de Quadribol desse ano está no papo. Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer o Dumbledore por ter me tornado Monitor Chefe, senão eu jamais teria essa vassoura.

Saímos na direção da Sorveteria, com o Sirius falando sem parar em todos os sabores de sorvete que ele quer comer. A expressão no rosto da Lily imaginando se ele realmente vai comer todos esses sabores é cômica. Mas não entendo o porque da dúvida, com certeza ela já viu o Sirius comer na mesa da Grifinória, não tem como não ver. Quando chegamos na sorveteria eu pergunto qual sabor que ela quer.

"Não sei. Qual que você vai tomar?"

"Nenhum, eu vou comer um sapo de chocolate." Eu respondo. Não estou com muita vontade de comer sorvete, mas estou com vontade de comer chocolate.

"Sapo de chocolate? Eles vendem sapo de chocolate aqui? Eu nunca vi." Ela diz surpresa. Eu aponto para uma prateleira cheia de sapos de chocolate, em um canto oposto da sorveteria. "Nossa! Eu venho aqui a sete anos e nunca vi que eles vendiam isso. Achei que vendiam só sorvetes."

"Evans, só porque eles são uma sorveteria não quer dizer que eles só vendam sorvete... Você que fica hipnotizada pelo sorvete que não vê mais nada." Eu respondo sorrindo, fazendo a mesma comparação que ela fez com a vassoura. E ela mostra a língua para mim, como se fosse uma criança de 6 anos de idade. Eu rio mais ainda. "Já volto, vou pegar o meu sapo de chocolate."

Quando eu volto vejo que o Sirius está com um sundae imenso, e a Lily está comendo uma bola de sorvete de menta com gotas de chocolate. Nos sentamos em uma das mesas do lado de dentro da sorveteria e começamos a conversar, e eles começam a comer os sorvetes. Eu abro o sapo de chocolate, pegando o sapo rapidamente, graças aos meus ótimos reflexos de jogador de Quadribol e olho para o card que vem com ele, para ver se serve para a minha coleção.

"Nossa!"

"Quem você tirou? Eu tenho tantos que hoje em dia só tiro repetidos." Lily diz, e eu fico surpreso em saber que ela coleciona esses cards.

"Rowena Ravenclaw!" Eu digo surpreso. Lily prende a respiração, arregala os olhos e faz uma cara de surpresa misturada com tristeza que partiria qualquer coração.

"Sério?" Sirius diz e se estica para olhar o card, perplexo.

"Pode ficar para você." Eu digo, entregando o card para a Lily. A aparência no rosto dela muda para completa surpresa e descrença.

"De jeito nenhum! Você que tirou! Esse é um card raríssimo!" Ela argumenta.

"Eu já tenho." Eu minto. "O que eu posso fazer se eu tenho tanta sorte?" Eu continuo com a mão esticada, entregando o card para ela. Finalmente ela estica a mão e pega o card, tocando levemente na minha mão. E então uma sensação estranha percorre o meu corpo, eu me forço a lembrar que somos apenas amigos, somente amigos, e digo, "Não diga que eu nunca te dei nada."

"Muito obrigada." Ela diz, com os olhos brilhando ao ver o card.

"_Tolo_..." Sirius murmura baixinho, e eu o ignoro.

Depois que acabamos de comer, vamos até o Caldeirão Furado, que só tem os mesmos dois clientes, nos despedimos e aparatamos para casa.

* * *

A/N:Se tiver algum fã de **One Tree Hill** por aqui pode perceber duas pequenas similaridades nesse capítulo. Esperem mais pequenas coisas durante a história. Eu amo essa série...

Não esqueçam de deixar um review, ok?


	4. Motos e Trens

**A/N**: Definitivamente eu fiquei mal acostumada com o número de reviews que eu recebia na fic "A Cada Outra Meia Noite". Não vou negar que eu esteja um pouco triste com o baixo número de reviews dessa fic... Mas os leitores não precisam ficar preocupadas. Eu não pretendo abandonar essa fic... só gostaria de ter um pouco mais de reviews, mas tudo bem... Porém devo avisar que os reviews realmente me fazem escrever mais rápido...

* * *

_**Por Toda a Eternidade**_

"_I will never let you fall!_

_I'll stand up with you forever!_

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven!"_

_The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – "Your Guardian Angel"_

_**Capítulo 4 – Motos e Trens**_

_**James POV**_

Eu nunca mais duvido do Sirius. Nunca mais enquanto eu viver. A idéia dele de comprar uma motocicleta voadora foi a melhor idéia da vida dele. Desde que pegamos a moto no Caldeirão Furado temos nos divertido muito com essa moto. Um dia desses fomos até perseguidos pelos aurores trouxas. Como se chamam mesmo? Pulipia, polcia, ah, não importa.

Realmente, se ele conseguir levar essa moto para Hogwarts vai ser muito interessante. Mas eu não sei como ele vai conseguir fazer esse feito. Amanhã pegamos o trem para Hogwarts e ele ainda não chegou a nenhum plano que possa funcionar.

Esse verão passou voando, literalmente. Principalmente as últimas semanas, com a minha Cleansweep nova. A velocidade daquela vassoura é inacreditável. A adrenalina que eu sinto ao voar na velocidade máxima é incomparável a qualquer coisa que eu já senti na minha vida. Mal posso esperar o primeiro jogo em Hogwarts, poder levar a vassoura ao extremo.

Já são quase dez horas da noite, então eu começo a arrumar o meu baú para levar amanhã. Todo 1º de Setembro é a mesma coisa, uma correria sem fim, Sirius e eu correndo pela casa pegando os livros e roupas espalhadas pela casa. Esse ano vai ser diferente, vou arrumar agora. Ei, antes tarde do que nunca, certo?

Primeiro arrumo a gaiola do Max, a minha coruja. Nossa, que sujeira! Eu deveria limpar mais regularmente... Não é surpresa nenhuma que ele raramente fique nessa gaiola. Eu também não gostaria de morar nesse chiqueiro. Está realmente nojento... Depois de jogar o jornal no lixo, prendendo a respiração, e colocar um novo, eu começo a procurar os pares de meia. Incrível como as meias somem. Só encontro uma de cada par, nenhuma se encaixa. Como é possível sempre perder uma meia de cada par, mas nunca as duas de um mesmo par? Com certeza os fabricantes das meias as vendem enfeitiçadas com _Evanesco_, para quando entrarem em contato com a água, uma delas sumir, sem deixar rastros. Somente te deixando louco procurando o outro par, e tendo que voltar na loja para comprar mais meias, para depois elas sumirem de novo, e de novo, e de novo. É por isso que eu não me importo mais. Só uso meias que não combinem. É a minha forma de me impor contra os fabricantes de meias.

Quando estou guardando os livros, Sirius entra no quarto.

"Pontas, eu sou um gênio! Sei que não é novidade... Mas eu sou um gênio!" Ele diz.

"O que você fez?"

"Não é o que eu fiz, e sim o que eu vou fazer!" Ele responde com um sorriso maroto característico. "Descobri um jeito de levar a minha moto para Hogwarts! Esse plano é infalível!"

"Mais um plano infalível? Vamos ouvir..." Eu respondo, voltando a arrumar os meus livros. Pelo menos uma vez a cada duas horas o Sirius vem com um "plano infalível" para não ter que se separar do bebê dele.

"Bom, nós já chegamos a conclusão que os meus últimos planos não iam funcionar..." Ele diz. Na verdade, eu que cheguei a essa conclusão. Sinceramente, encolher a moto e quando chegarmos em Hogwarts colocar ela de volta no tamanho normal foi a melhor das idéias que ele teve. Mas nós não temos nenhuma prática em feitiços com artigos trouxas enfeitiçados. Com certeza quando fizéssemos o feitiço de encolhimento iríamos estragar a moto. Óbvio que o Sirius descartou essa idéia na mesma hora que eu argumentei esse ponto. Mesmo eu sendo o melhor aluno do ano em Transfiguração, eu não posso garantir que não tenha nenhum estrago a moto dele.

Então ele continua a descrever o último plano infalível dele. "Mas esse é infalível. Completamente infalível. Eu vou contigo amanhã para a estação de King's Cross com os nossos pais, então assim que chegarmos você diz que tem que chegar cedo porque agora você é o Monitor Chefe e tem que garantir que todo mundo entre no trem com segurança e a tempo... " Incrível como ele fala esse tipo de coisa tão sério. E óbvio que ele vai se aproveitar da minha nova posição para se dar bem. Mas ele é meu irmão, e claro que eu vou ajudar ele.

"Posso fazer isso sim. Mas como que isso vai te ajudar a levar a moto para Hogwarts?" Eu pergunto, sem conseguir juntar uma coisa a outra.

"Calma, Pontas. Você é muito impaciente... Deixa eu acabar de contar a minha idéia. Sem interrupções, ok?"

"Ok..."

"Então, como um bom amigo eu tenho que te ajudar, então nos despedimos dos nossos pais e eu entro contigo no trem. Quando eles forem embora, eu saio do trem e vou para o estacionamento, aonde eu já deixei a minha moto. Então eu sigo o trem, voando com a moto até Hogwarts! Quando chegar lá, eu posso deixar a moto na Casa dos Gritos. E quando a gente quiser dar um passeio, escapar de Hogwarts, temos a moto a nossa disposição! Que tal? Infalível, não é?"

Realmente, esse plano é muito bom. "Com certeza! Ah, esse ano vai ser muito bom, ainda mais com uma moto a nossa disposição!" Eu respondo, animado.

"Mal posso esperar... Só temos que garantir que vamos chegar cedo lá. Se chegarmos em cima da hora como sempre, não vai dar tempo de eu voltar e pegar a moto, antes do trem sair da estação." Isso vai ser uma façanha difícil. Talvez a parte mais complicada do plano dele.

"Então é melhor eu acabar de empacotar logo." Eu digo, pegando as penas, pergaminhos e tintas e jogando tudo de uma vez dentro do baú. Só espero que a tinta não vaze na minha roupa. Não consigo fazer feitiços domésticos de jeito nenhum, e infelizmente tirar mancha de tinta de roupa é considerado um feitiço doméstico. Em cima de tudo coloco a capa da invisibilidade, de jeito nenhum eu esqueço essa capa.

Separo então a minha Cleansweep, finalmente terminando de empacotar. Mas estou com a sensação de ter esquecido alguma coisa...

"Sirius, você já empacotou?"

"Ainda não, mas isso não leva muito tempo. Posso fazer ainda amanhã." Ele diz, e vejo que ele está girando algum objeto prateado. Merda! Meu distintivo! Sabia que estava esquecendo de algo...

* * *

Por milagre, conseguimos acordar cedo e chegar na estação as 10 horas da manhã. Uma hora adiantados! Impressionante. Como combinado, damos a desculpa de eu ser um Monitor Chefe responsável e nos despedimos dos meus pais. Depois de convencê-los que não tem necessidade deles verem o trem partir, já que não vai ser nada diferente das últimas seis vezes, entramos no trem e esperamos eles aparatarem. No momento que eles somem, Sirius sai correndo para o estacionamento, e eu saio para esperar o Remus e o Peter. Monitor chefe ou não, eu não vou colocar as responsabilidades de monitor acima das minhas responsabilidades como Maroto. E isso inclui os meus passeios noturnos mensais com os Marotos. Se bem que eu ainda tenho que pensar na desculpa que eu vou dar para a Lily... e tem que ser uma boa desculpa, já que ela não é nenhum pouco burra. E nessas horas isso pode ser problemático...

Meia hora depois vejo a Lily chegando sozinha, e cumprimentando as colegas de quarto dela. Ex-colegas de quarto na verdade, pois agora dividimos um dormitório especial para o Monitor e a Monitora Chefe, como o Dumbledore explicou na carta dele.

Poucos minutos depois vejo o Remus chegando também sozinho, e com uma aparência pálida. É de se esperar, já que a Lua Cheia vai ser em poucos dias. Mal posso esperar, depois de tantos meses sem o passeio mensal na minha forma de animago, eu sinto muita falta desses passeios, de poder cavalgar como um cervo pela Floresta Proibida, por Hogsmeade. Eu sei que a transformação é muito dolorosa para o Remus, mas eu não consigo deixar de adorar a Lua Cheia e a liberdade que ela trás.

"Aluado!" Eu grito, chamando a atenção dele.

"Pontas!" Ele responde, vindo na minha direção. "De jeito nenhum!" Ele diz, de olhos arregalados, apontando para mim.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto, confuso, olhando para o meu corpo.

"_Você_ é o Monitor Chefe?" Ele pergunta, ainda de olhos arregalados.

"Ah, sim... Você acredita nisso? O bom velhinho está perdendo os poucos parafusos que ele ainda tem." Eu respondo, brincando.

"Por que você não me contou? Você me mandou várias cartas, por que não me disse isso?"

"Porque eu esqueci?" Respondo, envergonhado.

"Você esqueceu que é o mais novo monitor chefe?"

"É... tinha coisas mais importantes para contar... Eu te contei da minha Cleansweep nova!"

"Você se lembra de contar de uma vassoura de Quadribol nova, mas esquece de contar que é o monitor chefe?" Ele pergunta, surpreso.

"É..."

"Vejo que você não mudou nada, cara." Ele diz, dando um tapa amigável nas minhas costas.

"Mas pode ter certeza que eu não vou esquecer de contar as _boas notícias_ para o oleoso." Eu comento e nós dois rimos. Então vemos o Rabicho chegando com a mãe dele, que parece que vai ter um ataque de nervos, de tanto que está chorando por ter que se separar o menininho dela. Ah, como vamos zombar dele por isso mais tarde...

"Rabicho!" Chamamos ele, e depois de mais alguns momentos da mãe dele agarrada nele aos prantos, ele finalmente consegue se livrar e se unir a nós dois.

"Olá Pontas, Aluado." Ele diz.

"Rabicho." Remus e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Cadê o Almofadinhas?" Ele pergunta.

"É mesmo, cadê o Sirius?" Remus pergunta também.

"Vocês não fazem idéia." Eu sorrio e explico o plano genial do Almofadinhas.

"Quer dizer que o Almofadinhas comprou uma moto trouxa, enfeitiçou ilegalmente, e vai dirigindo ela até Hogwarts, seguindo o trem?" Aluado pergunta, perplexo.

"É. Que inveja que eu tenho dele... Se eu não fosse monitor chefe eu estaria com ele naquela moto agora mesmo." Eu digo, realmente com inveja do meu melhor amigo.

"Sério? Você é o monitor chefe??" Rabicho pergunta, surpreso.

Eu simplesmente aponto para o distintivo e digo, "Rabicho, você está cego? Ou é desatento mesmo?"

"Ah é... Eu não tinha visto..." Rabicho responde em voz baixa.

"Bom, é melhor entrarmos no trem, ele sai em 5 minutos. Principalmente você, senhor Monitor Chefe. Afinal, você sabe quem é a Monitora Chefe?" Remus pergunta, enquanto entramos no trem.

"Sei sim, Lily Evans." Eu respondo.

"Boa, Pontas! Vai ter um quarto só com ela..." Rabicho insinua.

"Nem começa, Rabicho. Já basta o Almofadinhas me enchendo o saco com isso." Eu corto ele na mesma hora, enquanto entramos em um vagão e eles guardam os malões deles. Só falta uma das colegas da Lily passar pela gente, ouvir o comentário dele, e ir correndo contar para a Lily que o tarado do Monitor Chefe mal pode esperar para ficar sozinho com ela em um quarto. Sabe como são as mulheres, amam uma fofoca. E, com a sorte que eu tenho em todas as coisas relacionadas com a Lily, é bem capaz disso acontecer... "Bom, eu vou indo. Tenho que ir para o vagão dos monitores... Assim que acabar eu volto para cá." Ainda tenho 3 minutos para o trem partir. Que bom. Odiaria se estivesse atrasado. Dumbledore confiou em mim nesse cargo, e se eu tenho que mostrar que estou levando isso a sério. Porque isso vai contar muito, quando eu me candidatar para uma vaga como Auror no Ministério. Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi com o meu pai, é que para ser um Auror você tem que levar a sério as suas responsabilidades.

Abro a porta do vagão dos monitores e vejo que somente a Lily está lá dentro. Assim como eu, ela já está vestindo o uniforme de Hogwarts. Ela está sentada escrevendo alguma coisa em um pergaminho, e vira o rosto assim que eu fecho a porta, me encarando com os olhos verdes brilhante dela.

"Olá, Evans." Eu a cumprimento.

* * *

_**Lily POV**_

Eu estou sentada no vagão dos monitores, já vestindo o uniforme de Hogwarts, escrevendo os tópicos que devem ser discutidos na primeira reunião com os monitores, quando ouço a porta do vagão se fechar. Viro o rosto, e vejo que foi o James, mais novo Monitor Chefe (juro que ainda não me acostumei com essa idéia... quem sabe com o tempo...) que entrou no vagão.

"Olá, Evans." Ele me cumprimenta.

"Olá, Potter." Eu respondo, educadamente.

"Como foi o restante das suas férias?" Ele pergunta.

"O mesmo tédio do início. E as suas? Aproveitou bem a sua vassoura nova?"

"Você não faz idéia. Mal posso esperar os treinos de Quadribol começarem. Mas para isso eu preciso montar um time primeiro. Muitos dos jogadores da Grifinória se formaram. Precisamos de um goleiro, um batedor e um apanhador. Isso vai dar trabalho."

Ele foi escolhido capitão do time de Quadribol também? Espero que isso não signifique que eu fique com mais deveres de monitora... Mas não custa nada eu ajudar ele, e me ajudar no processo. Eu odiaria marcar o encontro para o mesmo dia de treino porque, conhecendo o James, ele vai dar preferência ao encontro e eu vou ter que liderar a reunião dos monitores sozinha. É melhor evitar esse tipo de problema, então eu sugiro, "Quando você marcar os dias de treinos de Quadribol, me avise com antecedência, para não coincidirmos os encontros dos monitores com os treinos."

"Pode deixar. Obrigado por oferecer isso. Sinceramente, eu não faço idéia de como que eu vou fazer tudo nesse ano. Em primeiro lugar, com você sabe, eu sou um Maroto. Depois, o Prof. Dumbledore decide enlouquecer e me coloca Monitor Chefe. Se isso não fosse o suficiente, a Profa. McGonagall decide me colocar capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Além disso, também tenho todas as matérias nível NIEMs que eu tenho que no mínimo tirar Excede as Expectativas para ser aceito como Auror. Se você ver fumaça saindo da minha cabeça, Evans, não se preocupe, ok?" Ele diz rindo.

Quem diria que James Potter levaria alguma coisa a sério. Claro que a primeira coisa na lista dele continua sendo os "deveres dele como Maroto". Mas se alguém dissesse a dois anos atrás que eu ouviria essas palavras saírem da boca do James (e acreditaria nelas), eu mandaria essa pessoa para o setor de loucos do St. Mungos.

"Pode deixar." Eu respondo, sorrindo.

Logo depois, os monitores começam a entrar no vagão. James e eu pedimos que cada um deles se apresente, e começamos a reunião. Em primeiro lugar distribuímos as senhas das casas deles (que estavam encima da mesa do vagão, com um lacre mágico do Dumbledore que só podia ser aberto ou por mim, ou pelo James), que devem ser repassadas para os alunos. Explicamos os deveres deles como monitores. Eu sei que é chato para os monitores mais velhos ouvir a mesma conversa todos os anos, mas os do quinto ano nunca ouviram, então é importante que eles saibam que eles tem regras a cumprir. Principalmente que eles não podem deduzir pontos sem motivos. Todos os pontos deduzidos precisam ter um relatório explicando o porque da dedução. Somente depois que esse relatório é entregue aos monitores chefes, e analisados, que os pontos deduzidos são contabilizados. Caso contrário, teríamos muitos problemas com os monitores da Grifinória e da Sonserina.

Também informamos que eles não podem mandar ninguém para a detenção, ou para a sala do diretor.

Informamos também que eles tem que auxiliar os alunos do primeiro ano tanto quando chegarmos na Estação de Hogsmeade, para garantir que todos os alunos entrem nos barcos, quanto depois do banquete de abertura, para ensinar o caminho do Salão Principal até a entrada da Sala Comunal da devida casa. E não podem esquecer de dizer a senha em voz alta, e explicar que a senha deve ser utilizada sempre que queiram entrar na Sala Comunal, então não podem esquecer. Os liberamos depois de separarmos os grupos que vão monitorar os corredores do trem, para garantir que os alunos estão realmente se comportando. Incrível como já se passaram duas horas desde que o trem partiu.

Vejo que o James está saindo do vagão, então eu o chamo, pois infelizmente os monitores chefes tem mais assuntos para resolver. "Potter!"

"Sim?"

"Você não pode ir embora agora. Ainda temos coisas a resolver." Sei que não é má vontade dele. Como ele nunca foi monitor, não sabe que os monitores chefes têm mais deveres do que os outros monitores. Além disso, a carta do Dumbledore que informa isso foi aberta por mim um pouco antes dele entrar, e ele ainda não tomou conhecimento disso.

"Mais coisas? Nossa... Já estamos aqui a duas horas... Nunca achei que monitores tivessem tanta coisa a discutir. No ano passado quando o Remus era monitor e demorava a voltar, e dava a desculpa que estava na reunião, o Sirius e eu ficávamos zombando dele sem parar. A gente dizia que ele estava agarrando a Agatha McCorkle, da Corvinal e que não era homem o suficiente para admitir. Quem diria que ele estava falando a verdade..." Ele diz, realmente surpreso. Algumas coisas nunca mudam...

"Agatha McCorkle, do nosso ano da Corvinal?" Eu não resisto perguntar... Essa é uma fofoca que eu nunca ouvi as garotas dizerem.

"Por favor, Lily. Você que se diz ser uma bruxa inteligente... tsc, tsc, tsc..." Ele zomba de mim... Ok, eu pedi... dei corda para ele... "Você nunca percebeu como que o Remus fica todo calado quando está do lado dela? Mal consegue formular uma frase. É cômico demais! Hmm, mas desde o ano passado o Sirius e eu estávamos crentes que ele já estava pegando ela."

"Eu achava que o Remus fosse tímido."

"Hahahahahahah." Ele cai na gargalhada, e limpa as lágrimas que caem dos olhos dele. "Aluado. Tímido. Muito boa essa, Evans. Se ele fosse tímido, como que ele seria um Maroto? O problema dele com as mulheres é outro..." Agora eu estou curiosa. Será que ele está se referindo a condição do Remus?

"Qual que é o problema dele com as mulheres?" Eu pergunto, mas já sabendo a resposta.

"Curiosa você, hein, Evans? Mulheres... Sinto muito, mas eu não posso dizer. É assunto particular do Remus, não posso contar." Por mais problemas que Potter tenha, eu tenho que admitir que ele é um amigo leal. Em vez de me impressionar contando um segredo do amigo, ele decide correr o risco de me ver zangada com ele por me deixar curiosa.

"Tudo bem, não esperava que você me dissesse mesmo. Pergunto para o Remus depois, quando acabarmos esses últimos tópicos. Você estava indo para o vagão deles, não é?" Desse jeito eu garanto um vagão para poder ficar antes de chegarmos a Hogwarts. Eu não faço idéia de qual vagão que estão as minhas colegas de turma, e não quero passar horas abrindo todas as portas procurando por elas.

"Sim, estava. Bom, vamos acabar logo com os tópicos finais, para que possamos encontrar a bruxa com o carrinho de doce. Eu estou morto de fome. Quem sabe eu consigo outro card raro de sapo de chocolate dessa vez... Um que eu já não tenha..." Ele comenta. Até hoje não sei se ele estava falando a verdade quando disse que já tinha o card da Rowena Ravenclaw. Na hora eu fiquei tão fascinada pelo card que nem pensei na possibilidade dele estar mentindo.

"Vamos começar então. Prof. Dumbledore deixou uma carta aqui que só poderia ser aberta ou por mim ou por você. Como eu cheguei antes, eu abri a carta, espero que você não se importe." Ele balança a cabeça, indicando que não se importa. "Tinha a listagem das senhas das casas, que já passamos para os monitores, mas também tem a senha para o nosso dormitório, assim como um mapa com a localização do mesmo." Eu digo e estico a mão, para entregar o mapa para ele.

Ele balança a cabeça e diz, "Não preciso do mapa, já sei aonde fica. Só preciso da senha."

"_Belladonna_." Eu digo. Fico feliz que o Prof. Dumbledore tenha escolhido essa planta púrpura como senha, que é tão utilizada para fazer poções. A chance de eu esquecer a senha e ficar presa do lado de fora é mínima.

"Ok. Tem mais alguma coisa que devemos resolver?" Ele pergunta, impaciente.

"Sim. Dumbledore também informa que nós dois devemos patrulhar diariamente os corredores de Hogwarts para garantir que não tem nenhum aluno fora do horário de recolher. Você sabe qual é o horário de recolher, não sabe?" Eu digo, implicando com ele.

"Claro que eu sei, Evans. Lembre-se que para quebrar as regras, você primeiro tem que tomar conhecimento delas." Ele diz, com um tom de brincadeira, mas eu sei que ele está falando sério. E então ele começa a explicar a regra como se estivesse lendo do livro de regras, "De domingo a quinta feira nenhum aluno deve estar do lado de fora da Sala Comunal depois de nove horas da noite, se for do primeiro e segundo ano, nove e meia da noite, do terceiro ao quinto ano, dez horas da noite do sexto e sétimo ano. Já sexta e sábado os alunos de todos os anos tem que retornar a Sala Comunal até as onze horas da noite."

"Correto. Então temos que patrulhar os corredores de domingo a quinta de nove até as onze da noite, e sexta e sábado de onze horas até meia noite." Eu explico e na mesma hora a expressão dele muda para descrença completa.

"_**Todas**_ as noites?" Ele pergunta, ainda incrédulo.

"É o que o Prof. Dumbledore diz na carta." Eu explico. Ele não parece estar muito satisfeito com isso. Ele não parece estar nada satisfeito com isso. Mas eu resolvo ignorar o mal humor repentino do Potter e continuo a explicar os nossos deveres, "Ele também diz que temos que fazer uma reunião com os monitores a cada duas semanas. Na primeira reunião vamos discutir a data do primeiro passeio para Hogsmeade."

"Ainda vamos ter passeios para Hogsmeade? Com o Voldemort solto por aí? Dumbledore acha isso seguro?"

"Parece que vamos ter sim. Pelo menos é um dos assuntos descritos a serem discutidos na reunião com os monitores." Mas eu concordo com o James. Não é seguro deixar as crianças do terceiro ano soltas sozinhas em Hogsmeade. "Mas talvez tenham mudado as regras para os alunos poderem ir a Hogsmeade."

"Certo. Acabamos então? Podemos ir? Eu vou explodir de tanta fome." Homens... quando estão com fome não pensam em outra coisa, exceto em comer.

"Podemos ir sim. Eu também estou com fome. E morrendo de curiosidade para saber dessa história do Remus com a Agatha."

"Mulheres..." Ouço ele falar baixinho.

No caminho para o vagão dos Marotos, encontramos com a bruxa do carrinho de doces. Eu compro alguns doces e fico surpresa em ver a quantidade de doces que o James compra. Dá para alimentar um exército. Eu olho espantada para ele, e ele diz, "Você não conhece o Rabicho. Se eu piscar, fico sem nada." Acredito nisso. Pelo tamanho do Peter, ele realmente deve ser um garoto que come bem...

Quando entramos no vagão vemos que os doces do Potter estão garantidos, pois o Peter está deitado em um dos bancos do vagão, com baba escorrendo e roncando alto. Não é uma imagem nada agradável. Remus se levanta e vem me cumprimentar. Como nós dois fomos monitores nos dois últimos anos, ele é o maroto que eu tenho mais afinidade.

"Olá, Lily!" Ele diz, e me abraça.

"Oi, Remus." Eu digo e abraço ele de volta. Posso jurar que ouvi o Potter dizer algo do tipo _'tímido uma ova'_. "Como foram as suas férias?"

"Tranqüilas. E as suas?"

"Um tédio! Acredita que a Petúnia se casou? Com o maior trouxa que eu já vi na minha vida, literalmente."

"Bom, pelo menos você está livre dela, não é?" Remus se senta ao lado do Potter, que está sentado na janela, e pega uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores da pilha de doces do Potter.

"Com certeza." Eu respondo, abrindo uma caixa de sapo de chocolate. E decido ir logo ao assunto. "Eu ouvi uns boatos que você estava saindo com a Agatha McCorkle..."

Remus engasga no feijãozinho de todos os sabores dele, e olha de cara feia para o James, que por sua vez faz uma cara de inocente que não engana ninguém. Bem, não engana a mim...

"Aonde você ouviu esses boatos?" Ele pergunta, ainda olhando para o James, que passa a olhar pela janela como se tivesse algo de muito importante do lado de fora.

"Por aí..." Então me sento ao lado do Remus, já que o corpo espalhado do Peter ocupa o outro banco todo.

"Não sei aonde você ouviu isso, mas posso te garantir que é mentira." Ele responde, ainda olhando para o James.

"Eu acho que vocês fariam um lindo casal." Falo com sinceridade.

"Não concordo." Ele diz bruscamente. Acho que tem a ver com o fato de ele ser um lobisomem. "Ela jamais namoraria um cara como eu." Com certeza tem a ver com o fato dele ser um lobisomem.

"Que isso, Remus. Você é uma ótima pessoa. Um grande amigo. Se fosse comigo, eu aceitaria sair com você." Eu digo, tentando levantar a moral dele. Não que eu tenha sentimentos por ele, exceto os sentimentos de amizade.

Dessa vez quem engasga é o Potter. Que começa a tossir sem parar. "Potter, você está bem?" Parece que ele vai ter um treco, de tão vermelho que ele está. Felizmente ele se recupera depois de um tempo, e diz,

"Estou bem." Com a voz ainda rouca de tanto tossir.

"Mas Remus, sério, você devia falar com a Agatha... Chamar ela para sair. Com certeza ela vai aceitar." Eu continuo insistindo.

"Lily, por favor, esquece esse boato que você ouviu. Jamais vai se concretizar." Ele fala bem rígido, e eu decido então não forçar mais esse assunto.

"Ok, se você está dizendo... Que tal uma partida de xadrez?" Eu pergunto, tentando fazer com que ele relaxe.

"Claro."

Depois de duas partidas de xadrez, que eu perdi, percebo que o Sirius está ausente. Geralmente esses quatro ficam grudados. Estranho. Então eu pergunto, com um tom de voz alta para que eles possam me ouvir sobre os roncos do Peter, "Cadê o Sirius?"

Os dois olham entre si, nervosos com uma pergunta tão simples. Então James responde, "Por aí. Deve estar em um vagão _privativo_ com a Sophia da Lufa-lufa. Você tinha que ver os dois no Beco Diagonal, Remus..."

Então eu me levanto e digo, "Acho melhor eu ir então. Desde que eu cheguei no vagão de vocês que ele está ausente... Ele deve estar para voltar, e não vai ficar muito feliz em ver que não tem espaço para ele se sentar." Acho que já impus a minha presença neles por muito tempo. "Vou tentar encontrar as garotas para colocar o papo em dia com elas. Vejo vocês em Hogwarts."

Estico a mão para abrir a porta do vagão, e nesse momento ouvimos um estrondo alto, que parece vir da parte da frente do trem. O vagão começa a tremer, parece que vai virar. Eu perco o equilíbrio e caio de bunda no chão. Peter, que estava ainda deitado, rola para fora do banco, e acorda assustado. Remus e James tentam se apoiar, para também não serem jogados no chão, mas não conseguem.

O vagão parece ser um navio em uma tempestade, oscilando de um lado para o outro sem parar. Até que ele sai do trilho e vira completamente, com a parte da janela agora apoiada no chão. Eu, que estava sentada no chão perto da porta, caio até o vidro da janela, e bato com o ombro no vidro, cortando-o.

As luzes se apagam e a escuridão é completa. Segundos depois os gritos dos alunos são ouvidos de todos os lados. Nós quatro estamos no chão. Eu estou sentada em cima do Remus, que está sentado em cima do James, que está esmagado pelo Peter. Com muito sacrifício, conseguimos nos levantar, mas estamos presos do lado de dentro do vagão. Ouvimos barulho de feitiços sendo lançados do lado de fora, mas não conseguimos ver nada.

James pega a varinha dele e faz um feitiço Lumos, para tentar enxergar alguma coisa pela porta do vagão, mas não tem nada. Os gritos do lado de fora só aumentam. Eu estou com a minha varinha em mãos, assim como Remus e Peter também estão, mas não consigo pensar no que fazer.

"Cheguem para trás." James ordena. Todos nós chegamos para trás, inclusive James, que explode o teto do vagão com um feitiço _Confringo_. Saímos do vagão e nos surpreendemos com o que estamos vendo. Metade do Expresso de Hogwarts descarrilou. O primeiro vagão está coberto de chamas. Vários alunos estão gritando dentro dos vagões virados, e vários estão saindo dos vagões da metade do trem que não virou.

Ouço um barulho de motor bem alto e se aproximando de cima, e quando olho para cima me surpreendo em ver uma enorme moto voadora, dirigida pelo Sirius.

"Pontas! Vocês estão bem?" Ele grita bem alto, pousando a moto e vindo na nossa direção.

"Estamos sim. Só a Lily que está sangrando um pouco, mas fora isso está tudo bem." Então eu me lembro do corte do vidro no meu ombro e vejo que meu uniforme está com uma mancha enorme de sangue. Mas parece que não tem nenhum caco de vidro na minha pele.

"Alguém pode me explicar porque não temos aulas de primeiros socorros em Hogwarts?" Eu pergunto sarcasticamente, tirando o uniforme manchado de sangue e jogando-o no chão. "Que diabos de moto é essa?" Pergunto para o Sirius.

"Agora não é hora de fazer perguntas, Evans. Temos que descobrir o que aconteceu com o trem, quem atacou. Além disso, temos que soltar os alunos que ainda estão presos dentro dos vagões." James diz, novamente com um tom autoritário. Mas ele tem razão. Temos coisas mais importantes para resolver. Decidindo que essa é uma boa hora de utilizar a minha autoridade de Monitora Chefe, eu pego o distintivo que está preso no meu uniforme, que está jogado no chão, e o prendo na minha blusa. Em horas de pânico como essas é bom ter alguém para manter a ordem nas coisas.

"Lily e eu vamos cuidar dos alunos que estão nos primeiros vagões. Esses devem estar mais feridos. Aluado, você vai com o Rabicho e cuida dos alunos do quarto vagão em diante, ok? Tentem conseguir mais alunos para ajudar a Lily e eu. Almofadinhas, vê se você consegue achar uma coruja e manda uma carta, qualquer coisa, para o Dumbledore mandando ele vir aqui imediatamente. Isso não é um acidente! Depois que mandar a carta, encontre comigo e com a Lily, ok?" Ok, aparentemente o James que é a autoridade que vai manter a ordem aqui.

Vamos correndo para os vagões da frente, que estão completamente cobertos de fumaça. Não dá para enxergar muita coisa. Mesmo que eu usasse um feitiço Aguamenti agora, duvido que ia ter algum efeito, tem muito fogo para ser apagado por só uma varinha. Mas podemos usar um feitiço para fazer vento e espantar essa fumaça. "James, vamos usar um feitiço de vento para tirar essa fumaça toda! Senão a gente não vai conseguir enxergar nada!" Eu grito para ele. Ele acena que concorda e nós dois apontamos a varinha para a fumaça.

Quando fazemos isso, entendemos o real motivo dos gritos dos alunos. Não é devido ao fogo. Não é devido a machucados causado pelo trem ter descarrilado. James tinha toda a razão. Isso não foi um acidente. E a prova está bem nos nossos olhos. Diversos Comensais da Morte estão atacando os alunos com a Maldição Cruciatus, explicando os gritos de agonia que estamos ouvindo.

Um ódio percorre o meu corpo. Eu aperto a minha varinha e olho para o James. Sei que as nossas chances de sobrevivência são poucas. Mínimas, na verdade. Mas isso não vai me impedir de lutar. Eu não vou fugir covardemente. Não vou deixar essas crianças sofrerem. Vou lutar, nem que seja até a morte.

Alguns Comensais da Morte percebem a nossa presença, e vem nos atacar. Eu respiro profundamente aponto a varinha, e grito, "_Estupefaça_!" antes que o Comensal tenha qualquer reação, ele cai inconsciente no chão. James ataca outro com um feitiço _Levicorpus_. Mais e mais Comensais vem na nossa direção. Um deles tenta jogar uma Maldição Cruciatus na minha direção, mas eu consigo me desviar a tempo. "_Expeliarmus!_" Pronto, um a menos sem varinha. Pena que tem outros quinze nos atacando. Isso não é nada bom...

James atinge outro Comensal com um feitiço _Furnunculus_. Mas eu sou atingida por um feitiço que eu não conheço. Parece que estou levando um choque, que mais de mil volts estão passando pelo meu corpo. Eu caio no chão e não consigo parar de tremer.

"LILY!" Ouço James gritar, e depois sinto o feitiço do Comensal ser retirado. Provavelmente James o atingiu com algum feitiço. "Você está bem?" Ele pergunta, ainda de pé e atirando feitiços para todos os lados.

"Sim." Respondo com firmeza, e me levanto. Agora não é hora de ser fraca, embora as nossas esperanças sejam mínimas. Me junto a ele, e nem penso nos feitiços que estou lançando.

De repente, ouvimos uma risada e uma voz ordenando. "Parem!" Olhamos para o bruxo que deu a ordem. Porém, esse bruxo não está encapuzado como o restante dos Comensais. Ele não precisa se esconder atrás de uma capa.

Vemos que Voldemort resolveu se unir ao ataque. Que Merlin nos ajude.

* * *

A/N: Eu sei. Vocês devem estar querendo me matar agora, por ter parado a história nesse ponto.

Querem atualização rápida? Então... deixem um review...


	5. Lutando Pela Sobrevivência

A/N: Aí está, mais um capítulo para vocês. Espero que gostem, deu muito trabalho... Muito obrigada por todos que deixaram review. Vocês não imaginam como fico feliz que estejam gostando da história.

* * *

_**Por Toda a Eternidade**_

"_I'm hanging on another day_

_Just to see what, you will throw my way_

_And I'm hanging on, to the words you say_

_You said that I will, will be okay"_

_Lifehouse - "Broken"_

_**Capítulo 5 – Lutando Pela Sobrevivência**_

_**James POV**_

Voldemort. Aqui. No meio do nada. Atacando o Expresso de Hogwarts. A minha mente tenta processar tudo que aconteceu nesses últimos minutos. Impossível. Só tenho um instinto em mente: sobrevivência. A minha sobrevivência. A sobrevivência de todos os meus amigos, os meus irmãos. A sobrevivência da Lily, que está lutando corajosamente ao meu lado. A sobrevivência dos alunos assustados, que tentam se esconder na floresta que passa ao lado dos trilhos do trem. A sobrevivência dos alunos que estão caídos no chão inconscientes, mas por sorte, ainda vivos. A sobrevivência dos alunos que resolvem se unir a nós e a lutar ao nosso lado, mesmo sabendo que a probabilidade de sairmos vivos daqui é muito remota.

Quando Voldemort decide aparecer pessoalmente eu fico muito surpreso. Geralmente ele deixa os Comensais fazerem o trabalho sujo dele. Meu pai sempre diz isso. A não ser que seja uma missão muito importante, ele não se dá ao trabalho de perder tempo com coisas triviais. O que há de tão importante em um trem cheio de alunos de Hogwarts, para ele resolver aparecer pessoalmente?

Sinceramente, eu não me importo com o motivo dele, enquanto ele encara a mim e a Lily com o seu rosto de traços ofidicos e os seus olhos frios. Eu só penso na nossa sobrevivência.

"O que temos aqui?" Voldemort pergunta. "Dois alunos lutando contra todos esses Comensais da Morte? E ainda estão vivos, e de pé? Extraordinário!"

Ok, eu não entendo o último comentário dele. Por que ele acharia extraordinário que dois alunos de Hogwarts são mais poderosos do que vários dos Comensais da Morte dele? Não faz sentido...

"Ah, mas não são dois alunos quaisquer. São o monitor e a monitora chefe. Escolhidos a dedo pelo Dumbledore. Parece que aquele tolo finalmente ele fez uma boa escolha..." Ele pára a poucos metros de distância de mim e da Lily. Não estou gostando nada desse papo dele. Porém, quanto mais ele conversar, maior é a possibilidade do Prof. Dumbledore aparecer aqui com ajuda, e alguns de nós pode conseguir sair vivos desse pesadelo. Depois de algum tempo ele continua.

"Qual o nome de vocês?" Ele pergunta.

Eu não respondo nada. Lily também permanece calada. Fico grato que ela não tenha respondido. Caso ela dissesse o nome dela, ele iria perceber que ela é uma nascida trouxa, e a mataria sem piedade em um segundo. Não agüento nem pensar nessa possibilidade.

"Lorde Voldemort fez uma pergunta, crianças, respondam ao Mestre!" Fala um Comensal da Morte, com uma voz feminina aguda e irritantemente de bebê. Eu acho que já ouvi essa voz irritante antes, mas não consigo me lembrar aonde. Como ela está encapuzada, não tem como eu reconhecê-la.

Mas nós dois continuamos calados, e com as varinhas apontadas firmemente para o Voldemort. Sei que isso não vai adiantar muito, mas prefiro morrer de varinha erguida. Aparentemente a Lily também, e eu tenho orgulho dela por isso.

"Qual o nome de vocês?" Voldemort pergunta mais uma vez. E mais uma vez continuamos calados. "Eu não vou perguntar uma terceira vez. Podem ter certeza disso. Então, se eu fosse vocês, eu responderia."

Ele aponta a varinha para a Lily. Olha para ela como se fosse soltar um Avada Kedavra a qualquer momento. Não tem o porque eu temer dizer o meu nome. Afinal, eu venho de uma família antiga de puros-sangue. Para poder prolongar essa _conversa_, e manter a Lily viva, eu resolvo responder. Pelo bem da Lily.

"James Potter." Eu falo firmemente.

"James Potter? Você é filho do Auror Potter?" Ele pergunta interessado, e não aponta mais a varinha para a Lily. Parece que o meu plano de mantê-la viva funcionou, só não sei por quanto tempo.

"Sim, sou filho dele." Respondo orgulhosamente. Não tem como não ter orgulho do meu pai.

"Seu pai me deu muito trabalho, garoto. Me custou muitos Comensais da Morte. Muitos mesmos." Ótimo. Mais um motivo para eu ter orgulho do meu pai. "Acho que eu posso fazer uma troca então. Os meus comensais perdidos, pelo filho dele." Como?

"O que você quer dizer?" Pergunto. Fico impressionado como que estou conseguindo manter a minha voz calma.

"Junte-se a mim, garoto. Junte-se a mim e você vai ser muito poderoso. As Artes das Trevas podem fazer maravilhas com alguém tão poderoso quanto você. Você vai ter poderes que jamais imaginou que existissem."

De jeito nenhum. Prefiro morrer a me associar com as Artes das Trevas, ou com o Voldemort, ou com os dois.

"Nem morto." Respondo com segurança. Sabendo que agora o papo chegou ao fim, e com certeza a minha morte é iminente, eu seguro a minha varinha com mais força, e a mantenho apontada no peito dele.

"Que pena. É uma grande perda ter que destruir alguém tão poderoso, com tantas possibilidades." Ele diz. Eu prendo a respiração e penso nos feitiços que posso utilizar para me defender, mas sabendo que nada disso importa, porque não existe bloqueio para a Maldição da Morte. "E você, garota? Qual o seu nome? Só porque o seu colega assinou o atestado de óbito dele, não quer dizer que você tem que agir da mesma forma." Não responda, Lily, não responda. Por favor, não responda.

"Lily Evans." Merda, ela respondeu. Porém reconheço com orgulho que o tom de voz dela também é firme, que ela também não quer mostrar que está abalada pela presença dele.

"Evans? Acho que não conheço essa família."

"E não vai conhecer mesmo. Sou nascida trouxa." Pronto. Agora não tem mais jeito. Cadê o Almofadinhas? Aluado? Merda, até o Rabicho?

"Nascida trouxa, tem certeza? Claro, só mesmo o Dumbledore, aquele tolo amante de trouxas, para colocar uma nascida trouxa como Monitora Chefe. Dumbledore realmente é uma desgraça para aquela escola. O lixo que ele coloca lá dentro... Além do que, eu duvido que uma bruxa nascida trouxa seja capaz de ter derrotado esses Comensais da Morte imprestáveis que estão caídos no chão. Você deve ter se escondido atrás do Potter puro-sangue. Mas agora vamos ver... Mulciber! Venha aqui!"

Um dos comensais encapuzados sai do círculo e caminha até o Voldemort, ficando ao lado dele.

"Evans, quero que conheça Mulciber. Ele é um dos meus melhores Comensais da Morte, especializado na Maldição Imperius. Imagine as _coisas_ que ele pode mandar uma sangue-ruim como você _fazer_ com essa maldição." Voldemort diz friamente. Se esse Mulciber tocar em um fio de cabelo da Lily, eu esgano ele! Principalmente contra a vontade dela, sob a ação da maldição Imperius.

"_Muito prazer._" Lily diz sarcasticamente. Mesmo numa hora dessas ela mantém a personalidade dela. Incrível. Poucas garotas agiriam assim.

"Se você continuar com essas atitudes, só vai ser pior para você, sangue-ruim. Então eu sugiro que você mostre mais respeito aos seus superiores." Mulciber diz, com ar de superioridade.

Eu não ouço mais os gritos dos alunos desesperados. Eu não vejo mais nada, exceto Mulciber e Voldemort. Os dois com a varinha apontada para a Lily.

"Se você conseguir derrotar o Mulciber, Evans sangue-ruim, você pode ser considerada merecedora de fazer parte do meu grupo de Comensais."

"Você não precisa perder mais um Comensal nas minhas mãos, Voldemort. Nem morta eu fico ao seu lado." Lily responde. Cada vez tenho mais orgulho do temperamento da Lily. Claro que quando não é direcionado para mim...

"Como você ousa falar o nome do Mestre, sua sangue ruim?" A comensal com voz de bebê irritante reclama, aparentemente ultrajada. "_Crucio_!" Nós dois somos pegos de surpresa pelo ataque dela, mas rapidamente, milésimos de segundos depois que a Lily caia no chão, se contorcendo de dor, eu ataco a louca "_Estupefaça_!" A Comensal é pega de surpresa com a minha reação, não tem tempo de reagir, e é jogada para longe.

Mais uma vez a Lily se levanta rapidamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ela não tivesse acabado de receber uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis. Ela se levanta e fica ao meu lado com a varinha apontada para o Voldemort. Nesse momento ouço alguém me chamando.

"Pontas! Pontas!" Olho para trás e vejo o Sirius correndo na nossa direção. Tomara que ele tenha conseguido contatar o Dumbledore. Ele diminui o passo um pouco antes de me alcançar, surpreso de estar vendo todos esses Comensais da Morte, e principalmente Voldemort. Mas ele não dá as costas e vai embora, depois de analisar a situação. Ele continua a caminhar na minha direção, também com a varinha apontada para o Voldemort.

"Ora, ora, ora, meu _priminho_ resolveu brincar também." A comensal que eu havia derrubado se levanta, e comenta. Ela é parente do Sirius...

"Bellatrix." Sirius diz friamente. Sabia que eu conhecia essa louca. Ela é alguns anos mais velhas do que a gente. Se não me engano, estava no sexto ano quando entramos em Hogwarts.

"Sirius Black!" Voldemort fala alto. "Já ouvi muitas coisas ao seu respeito. Principalmente que você é um traidor do sangue. Que vergonha! Mas hoje é o seu dia de sorte! Junte-se a mim e todas as suas traições serão esquecidas. Junte-se a mim e retire a vergonha que você impôs no nome Black. Junte-se a mim e tenha os poderes mais inimagináveis. Junte-se a mim, e você vai sair vivo e ileso daqui." Voldemort argumenta, e a expressão no rosto dele mostra que ele realmente acredita que vai ter mais um Black na coleção dele, além da Bellatrix.

Então Voldemort chama um dos Comensais encapuzados para o lado dele, e diz, "Junte-se a mim, e junte-se ao seu irmão!" Então ele retira a capa do Comensal, mostrando que é Regulus Black, irmão do Sirius. Impossível! Ele tem apenas 16 anos de idade! Não é possível que Voldemort esteja recrutando alunos tão jovens. Meu pai achava que ele recrutava os melhores, quando saíam de Hogwarts. Mas, infelizmente, parece que meu pai está enganado.

"Regulus, você enlouqueceu??" Almofadinhas pergunta, claramente abalado por ver o irmão dele entre os Comensais da Morte. Entre os comensais que atacaram o trem. Entre os comensais que torturaram crianças.

"O louco aqui é você, Sirius. Se você realmente é inteligente, se você dá valor a sua vida, e ao poder, você vai aceitar a proposta do Lorde das Trevas, e vai se unir a nós. Somente assim você pode ser perdoado pelas suas traições!" Regulus diz.

"Regulus, o que você está fazendo?" Sirius pergunta incrédulo. "Você acha que vai conseguir escapar disso?" Ele diz, apontando para o trem, que ainda está em chamas. Olho para o trem e vejo que muitas das crianças aproveitaram que os comensais estão focalizando em nós três, para fugirem. Tomara que não tenha nenhum comensal atacando o Aluado e o Rabicho, e que eles estejam conseguindo libertar os alunos presos dentro do trem.

"Quem não vai conseguir escapar disso é você, _irmão_. O Mestre está sendo muito generoso em oferecer um lugar para você ao lado dele. Eu sugiro que você aceite, senão eu vou ter que dar as _más_ notícias para a mamãe." Regulus diz, rindo no final.

"De jeito nenhum eu vou me unir a vocês. Vocês são lunáticos! Com essa idéia de superioridade dos puro-sangue. Achando que tem o direito de torturar, de atacar, matar qualquer pessoa, só porque acham que eles são inferiores a vocês!"

"Chega de conversa!" Voldemort grita, irritado. "Já fui paciente demais. É uma pena perder um Black e um Potter. Mas você não precisa se preocupar, Black. Não vai ser o seu irmão que vai te matar... Mulciber! Imperius na sangue-ruim! Eu não quero desperdiçar a minha magia em um lixo como ela." Voldemort ordena.

Mulciber aponta a varinha para a Lily rapidamente, antes que o Voldemort termine a frase, e grita, "_Imperio_!"

"NÃO!" Sirius e eu gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

Vemos o olhar da Lily sair de foco, e ela está sobre o controle do _Mulciber_. "Venha até aqui, sangue-ruim." Mulciber ordena, e Lily obedece.

Mesmo assim eu chamo ela, "Lily! Não vá! Resista!"

Poucas pessoas conseguem resistir a Maldição Imperius, e eu espero pelo bem da Lily, do Sirius e do meu, que ela consiga resistir. Infelizmente parece que ela não está resistindo a maldição.

Quando ela chega ao lado dele, ele passa a mão pelos cabelos ruivos dela, e acaricia o rosto dela. O que eu não daria para ver o rosto desse Mulciber, para quebrar todos os dentes da boca dele. "Sangue-ruim," ele fala, "ordeno que você ataque o Black com a Maldição Cruciatus. Agora!"

Vamos, Lily, resista a maldição... Por favor... Ela se vira para o Sirius, aponta a varinha para ele. Eu prendo a respiração. Resista, Lily, resista.

"Ruiva, eu sei que você não quer fazer isso." Sirius tenta argumentar com ela. "Eu sei que não sou o seu melhor amigo, mas também não é motivo para um Cruciatus, não é?" Ele pergunta em um tom de brincadeira, mas sei que está preocupado.

Lily continua com a varinha apontada para ele, com o olhar fora de foco. De repente ela se vira para o Mulciber e pergunta, "Por quê? Por que devo atacar ele?" Parece que ela está combatendo a maldição.

"Porque eu estou mandando, sua sangue-ruim nojenta. _**Agora**_!" Ele ordena mais uma vez.

Rapidamente Lily se vira de novo para o Sirius, e grita, "_Crucio_!"

"NÃO!" Eu grito, em desespero, vendo a garota que eu gosto, por mais que eu queira negar, atacar o meu melhor amigo, o meu irmão. Sirius cai no chão se contorcendo, gritando de dor.

Eu entro em desespero. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Não posso deixar isso acontecer. Não com o Sirius. Mas é a Lily. Como que eu posso atacar ela?

Que sensação horrível. Que desespero tremendo. Eu tenho que agir. Sirius continua se contorcendo no chão. Lily continua atacando ele, ela não desfaz o feitiço. Voldemort ri sem parar. Os comensais riem sem parar. Bellatrix ri que nem louca. Até mesmo o irmão de sangue do Sirius ri sem parar. E eu continuo parado olhando o meu irmão se contorcer no chão. Eu tenho que fazer algo. Eu preciso fazer algo. Não posso deixar o meu irmão sofrer assim.

Desculpa, Lily.

"_Estupefaça_!" Eu ataco ela. Não acredito que fiz isso. Vejo o corpo dela cair no chão, completamente imóvel. Estava tão desesperado que não sei qual foi a força do feitiço. Devia ter feito mais fraco, ou ter desarmado ela com Expeliarmus. Eu não devia ter feito isso. Ela tem que se levantar. Levanta, Lily, por favor.

Voldemort olha para mim surpreso. Todos os comensais estão olhando para mim. Almofadinhas ainda está no chão. Não sei quanto tempo leva para se recuperar do Cruciatus. Espero que ele esteja bem.

Mas agora eu estou basicamente sozinho. Lily está desacordada, deitada nos pés do Mulciber e do Voldemort. Sirius está tentando se levantar, mas o corpo dele ainda se contorce um pouco, e ele não consegue. Agora só eu sou o alvo de uns quinze comensais e do Voldemort.

"Inacreditável!" Voldemort diz. "Atacando a sangue-ruim sem pensar duas vezes..." É o que você acha, seu filho da mãe. "Tem certeza que não quer se juntar a mim agora? Agora que você sabe o prazer que dá matar uma sangue-ruim?" Eu não matei a Lily. Eu não matei a Lily. Eu não matei a Lily, eu penso sem parar, querendo muito acreditar que isso é verdade. Mas ela continua imóvel aos pés deles. Vamos Lily, levanta. Levanta, por favor.

"Eu não matei ela!" Eu grito, furioso.

"Ah, mas não é isso que os aurores vão achar..." Voldemort diz. Logo depois ele fala, "_Morsmordre_." Nesse instante uma caveira verde esmeralda, com uma cobra saindo da boca dela aparece no céu. Sei muito bem o que essa caveira significa. É a Marca das Trevas. A marca que indica que um comensal ou o Voldemort matou alguém. Significa que ele vai matar a Lily. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer.

Mais uma vez eu tenho que chegar a uma solução rápida. Ele aponta a varinha para a Lily. Vamos James, pensa. Pensa, James, pensa!

Mas nesse instante Aluado aparece com o Rabicho. Aluado aponta a varinha para o Voldemor e grita, "_Expeliarmus_!" O feitiço não tem o efeito desejado, mas pelo menos tira a atenção do Voldemort para a Lily. Agora o foco dele está no Aluado.

"Ahhh, o lobisomem se junta ao ataque! Mas você deveria estar atacando eles, não a mim, lobisomem. Você deve saber que os lobisomens se uniram a mim." Voldemort fala.

Aproveito a distração dele, eu penso em algo. Não sei se vai funcionar, nunca tentei com uma pessoa antes. Tomara que funcione. "ACCIO LILY!" Não acredito, funciona! O corpo dela vem voando na minha direção. Voldemort e os outros são pegos de surpresa. Mas o corpo dela não diminui a velocidade e colide com o meu, e eu sou jogado no chão, com o corpo desacordado dela em cima de mim. Me levanto rapidamente, não posso ser um alvo fácil para esse maníacos. Mas o corpo, ainda desacordado da Lily, está no chão.

Almofadinhas consegue se levantar com muito esforço, mas vejo que o corpo dele ainda dá alguns espasmos aleatórios. Aluado e Rabicho param ao nosso lado.

"O que aconteceu com a Lily?" Aluado pergunta, preocupado.

"Eu tive que atacar ela." Respondo, envergonhado.

Aluado olha para mim com os olhos arregalados, surpreso com a minha surpresa. "Ela estava atacando o Almofadinhas, eu tinha que fazer algo."

Se é que é possível o rosto dele fica com uma aparência mais surpresa ainda. "É uma longa história. Te conto depois." Eu falo.

Olho para a Lily, aponto a varinha para ela, rezando para que isso funcione. "_Rennervate!_" Graças a Merlin funciona, e ela começa a recuperar a consciência, mas continua deitada, ainda atordoada. Então eu rapidamente volto a minha atenção ao Voldemort. Eu não posso continuar a ignorar ele e os capangas dele por muito tempo.

"Acho que já brincamos muito tempo com eles." Voldemort diz, parecendo estar completamente entediado. "Ataquem!" Ele ordena aos comensais.

Enquanto desvio dos feitiço, e jogo outros nos comensais, não consigo deixar de pensar em quanto tempo que ainda vai levar para o Dumbledore receber a mensagem do Sirius. Nós precisamos de ajuda. Tudo bem que Regulus tem apenas 16 anos, e nós temos mais treinamento do que ele, mas os outros comensais tem mais conhecimentos do que a gente, somos apenas alunos do sétimo ano. Ainda temos muito o que aprender. Não somos aurores. Não sei por quanto tempo vamos conseguir sobreviver. Estou surpreso que a gente tenha conseguido durar tanto tempo.

Depois de uns cinco minutos a Lily se levanta, e fico feliz em ver que os olhos dela não estão mais fora de foco. Parece que ela não está mais sobre a ação da Maldição Imperius.

"Você está bem?" Pergunto para ela.

"Estou. Eu acho..." Ela responde, com uma voz fraca. Mas mesmo fraca, ela se une a nós quatro na defesa dos ataques dos Comensais. Cada vez fico mais surpreso com ela. Nunca vi uma bruxa tão resistente, tão forte quanto ela. Não é a toa que o Dumbledore a escolheu para ser monitora chefe.

Um comensal ataca o Rabicho com um feitiço _Petrificus Totalus_, e ele cai duro no chão. Mas eu não tenho como auxiliar ele agora... A única coisa que posso fazer agora é me colocar na frente do corpo dele, para que ele não seja atingido por algum feitiço.

Logo depois, ouvimos diversos POPs, e vários bruxos aparecem. Só faltam ser mais comensais. Mas vejo que não estão encapuzados, e eu reconheço alguns deles. Os aurores finalmente vieram nos ajudar. Vejo o meu pai entre eles, mas não tenho a oportunidade de falar com ele. Tem muitos feitiços sendo lançados por todos os lados.

Faço o contra-feitiço no Rabicho, que se levanta rapidamente do chão, aparentando estar completamente assustado.

Agora não somos mais a minoria, mas ainda temos que lutar. Atinjo um comensal com um feitiço _Riddikulus_, quando vejo que meu pai está duelando com o Voldemort. Meu sangue congela quando vejo Voldemort apontar a varinha para ele, e vejo um raio verde sair da varinha. **"NÃO!! PAI!!"** Eu grito e corro o mais rápido que posso até ele. Vendo o corpo sem vida dele cair no chão. Ouvindo a risada maléfica do Voldemort. Minha visão fica embaçada pelas lágrimas que enchem os meus olhos. **"PAI!! PAI!!"** Grito de novo, mesmo sabendo que é inútil. Ele não vai me responder, eu sei disso. Ele está morto. A Maldição da Morte não pode ser bloqueada.

Ouço os gritos do Sirius atrás de mim, também correndo na direção do _nosso_ pai. Eu me ajoelho na frente do corpo sem vida dele e começo a sacudí-lo, gritando sem parar. Não consigo acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo. Não dá para acreditar. Sirius ajoelha ao meu lado, e coloca uma mão no meu ombro.

Eu me levanto e caminho agora na direção do Voldemort. As lágrimas ainda escorrem pelo meu rosto. Ele vai pagar pelo o que fez. "**VOLDEMORT!**" Eu grito. Sei que é tolice, mas não posso deixar ele escapar impune. Chego mais perto dele e aponto a varinha para o peito dele, que está com um sorriso no rosto. Ele vai pagar pelo o que ele fez, e vai ser agora.

Mas, antes que eu possa falar _Avada Kedavra_, eu sou atingido por algum feitiço, tombo e o mundo escurece, enquanto eu perco a consciência rapidamente.

* * *

_**Lily POV**_

Ouço os gritos de agonia do James, que está correndo na direção do corpo do pai dele. Sirius está logo atrás dele, também gritando desesperadamente. Mas não tem mais jeito, infelizmente. A Maldição da Morte é final, não tem como o pai dele ter sobrevivido. Ninguém jamais sobreviveu, e ninguém jamais vai sobreviver.

Mas eles não podem ficar parados ali por muito tempo, senão vai acontecer com eles a mesma coisa que aconteceu com o pai deles.

Os aurores apareceram, mas isso não ajudou muito. Não entendo porque o Dumbledore ainda não apareceu aqui. Porque ele não está aqui protegendo os alunos da escola dele. Isso não parece o tipo de atitude do Dumbledore. Ele deve estar planejando alguma coisa.

Então James se levanta, e começa a correr, chamando o Voldemort. O que diabos ele está fazendo? Ele chega mais perto do Voldemort, aponta a varinha para o peito dele, e está pronto para azará-lo, quando Bellatrix o ataca pelas costas silenciosamente. Na mesma hora ele cai, e perde a consciência. Voldemort parece estar furioso com a Bellatrix, e esquece do corpo do James aos pés dele.

"O que você acha que fez?" Ele a reprime.

"Ele... Ele ia atacar o Senhor, Mestre. Eu não podia deixar!" Ela fala na voz aguda dela.

"Eu sei me defender! Não preciso de você para isso. Você vai pagar por esse ultraje! _Crucio_!" Inacreditável. Ele está atacando um de seus próprios comensais. Ele ri enquanto ela se contorce no chão. Depois de algum tempo, ele retira a maldição e diz, "Espero que tenha aprendido a lição, Bella."

"Si... Si... Sim, Me.. Mestre." Bellatrix responde, ajoelhada e com a cabeça abaixada.

"Tom, o que você está fazendo?" Alguém fala, e eu me viro para ver quem é. Dumbledore! Finalmente está aqui! E vejo que ele não está sozinho. Mas não são somente alguns professores de Hogwarts que estão acompanhando ele. Outros bruxos, que não são aurores, também o acompanham, e se juntam aos aurores. Começam a atacar os comensais da morte restantes.

"Atacando um trem cheio de crianças. Jamais achei que você chegaria a esse nível de covardia, Tom." Dumbledore continua a falar.

Voldemort caminha na direção do Dumbledore, deixando o corpo inconsciente do James para trás. Na mesma hora eu vou até o corpo dele, junto com o Remus, Peter e Sirius. Me agacho para ver se ele ainda está respirando, se ainda está vivo. Ele não foi atingido com a maldição da morte, então eu ainda tenho esperanças. Sim, ele está respirando. Graças a Merlin. Sirius começa a chamar o James pelo apelido incessantemente. Mas ele não acorda, continua inconsciente. Remus e Peter estão atacando os comensais que tentam nos azarar. Eu me levanto para ajudá-los. Estou ficando cansada, esgotada. Não sei por quanto tempo vou conseguir manter isso. Já recebi uma maldição Cruciatus e uma Imperius, estou com o ombro todo ensangüentado, fui atacada com estupefaça, e estou lutando a mais de uma hora. Estou cansada. Mas não posso desistir. Não vou desistir. Luto até a morte. Só espero que não chegue a esse ponto.

Sirius desiste de acordar o James, e se une a nós 3 na defesa contra os comensais que estão nos atacando. Mas com toda essa gritaria, todos esses feitiços sendo lançados, eu não consigo ouvir o que o Dumbledore e o Voldemort estão falando. Estou muito longe deles. De repente eles começam a duelar. Nenhum dos dois fala nenhum feitiço, mas raios de todas colorações possíveis saem das varinhas dele. Depois de lançarem vários feitiços, Dumbledore finalmente atinge Voldemort, e ele é jogado para longe.

"Você não vai conseguir defender os seus alunos sempre, Dumbledore!" Voldemort diz, "Velho tolo." E então ele aparata. Logo depois os Comensais da Morte também aparatam, deixando a destruição que causaram para trás.

Terminou. Nem acredito. Esse pesadelo chegou ao fim. Eu caio no chão de joelhos, completamente esgotada. Lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto enquanto eu olho em volta. Não consigo processar a destruição que os meus olhos vêem. O trem não está mais em chamas. Está com o primeiro vagão completamente destruído, todo queimado. Os corpos de vários aurores estão espalhados. Os corpos de alguns alunos também. Não sei se estão vivos. Como eu desejo que eles estejam vivos. Alguns alunos estão machucados, porém de pé. Os alunos mais velhos que vieram ao nosso auxílio. Os alunos mais corajosos.

Não é de se imaginar que não tenha nenhum aluno da Sonserina entre os alunos que resistiram o ataque. Pensando nisso eu me lembro de dois alunos que temos a certeza que fizeram parte do ataque. Regulus, irmão do Sirius, e Mulciber. Mulciber que faz parte do grupo de amigos do Severus, junto com o Avery. Mulciber que utilizou uma Maldição Imperdoável em mim.

Será que o Severus também era um desses comensais? Será que ele me atacou? Será que eu ataquei ele? É melhor eu não perder tempo com essas perguntas. Se ele fez parte ou não, eu jamais vou saber. Eu não vou perguntar isso para ele. E mesmo se eu perguntasse, eu duvido que ele contaria a verdade. Também duvido que eu queira saber a verdade.

Então eu olho para o lado, para o corpo do James, ainda desacordado. Pelo menos eu sei que ele está vivo. Ainda está vivo, pelo menos. Temos que descobrir com que maldição que ele foi atingido.

"Pontas! Pontas! Acorda, Pontas, vamos!" Sirius diz, também agachado ao lado do Potter, dando tapas no rosto dele.

"Sirius, isso não vai adiantar." Eu digo, e aponto a minha varinha para o James. "Mas talvez isso adiante. _Rennervate_." Felizmente funciona. Ele começa a recuperar a consciência.

"Hmmm..." Ele geme, finalmente abrindo os olhos e tentando se levantar.

"É bom você ainda ficar deitado, James. Ainda está muito fraco. Mas vai ficar bem." Eu explico, colocando as mãos nos ombros dele, forçando que ele volte a ficar deitado.

"Vol... de... mort?" Ele pergunta, bem fraco. Sem tentar se levantar de novo.

"Se mandou. Dumbledore apareceu, e ele fugiu com o rabinho entre as pernas." Sirius diz, sorrindo.

"_Meu... pai_?"

"Ele se foi, Pontas." Sirius diz, mas agora não sorri mais. Nenhum de nós está sorrindo. James coloca a mão nos olhos, para esconder as lágrimas que escorrem pelo rosto dele.

"Vocês estão bem?" Olhamos para trás, e vemos que o prof. Dumbledore está atrás de nós.

"Sim, professor. E o restante dos alunos?" Eu pergunto.

"Ainda não sei. Vocês têm condição de ajudar a organizar os alunos que não estejam feridos? Agrupar todo mundo?" Ele pergunta.

Todos concordamos em ajudar, até mesmo o teimoso do James, que já está sentado, mas ainda está muito fraco.

"Eu vou fazer várias Chaves de Portais, para levar todos para Hogsmeade. Hagrid está esperando lá com as carruagens prontas. Os alunos do primeiro ano também vão de carruagem dessa vez. Pegue mais alguns alunos _de confiança_ do sexto e sétimo ano, para ajudar vocês. As chaves de portal vão ser ativadas de 3 em 3 minutos." Ele explica.

Nos levantamos para fazer o que nos foi ordenado, quando ele chama James e eu. "Sr. Potter, Srta. Evans. Depois que todos os alunos pegarem as Chaves de Portal, infelizmente eu preciso que vocês fiquem. Vocês dois são os monitores chefes. Os aurores precisam fazer algumas perguntas sobre o que aconteceu. Principalmente o Moody."

"Claro, Prof. Dumbledore." Eu respondo. Estou completamente esgotada. Sei que James também está esgotado, mas nossas responsabilidades vêm em primeiro lugar.

"Desculpa." Prof. Dumbledore diz.

"Não tem problema, Professor." James diz, e não consigo deixar de perceber que o olhar dele está fixo no corpo do pai dele. Coitado. Do nosso grupo, ele foi o que mais sofreu.

Vamos para a parte mais de trás do trem, aonde alguns alunos já estão reunidos. Todos eles estão separados em grupos. Os mais novos, coitados, estão em prantos, sendo confortados por alguns alunos mais velhos. Alguns repetem sem parar que querem voltar para casa. Não duvido que queiram. Não duvido que a maior parte deles esteja voltando amanhã mesmo para casa. Quando os pais ficarem sabendo desse ataque, eles vão aparecer como moscas no castelo, para levar os filhinhos deles embora. Mais uma vez eu fico grata pelo fato que meus pais são trouxas, e nunca vão saber o que aconteceu hoje.

Vejo a Mary McDonald, minha ex-companheira de quarto, em um dos cantos, com alguns outros alunos do sétimo ano. Vou até ela e peço ajuda para organizar os alunos. Como uma boa Grifinória, ela não nega. Vários alunos estavam escondidos na floresta, mas voltam depois que percebem que a situação está sobre controle.

Depois de alguns minutos, prof. Dumbledore aparece com vários galhos de árvore na mão. Com certeza são as chaves de portal. Ele as organiza no chão, faz um feitiço _Sonorus_ na garganta dele, e diz, "Essas são as chaves de portal que vão levar vocês até Hogsmeade. Lá, o Hagrid, guardião das Chaves e Terrenos de Hogwarts, vai estar esperando por vocês. Dividam-se em grupos. Todos os grupos deve ter pelo menos um aluno do sexto ou do sétimo ano, que vai ser responsável pela segurança dos menores. Chegando lá, todos os alunos devem entrar nas carruagens, sem exceções." Eu posso jurar que ele olha rapidamente para os Marotos. "As Chaves de Portal vão sair de 3 em 3 minutos. A primeira a ser ativada é a da direita, 3 minutos depois a seguinte, e assim por diante. Vejo vocês em Hogwarts mais tarde. O banquete não foi cancelado." E ele volta ao início do trem, aonde toda a ação aconteceu.

Vemos o primeiro grupo de alunos sumir com a chave de Portal, e depois o seguinte, e o seguinte, e o seguinte, até que o último grupo, do qual o Sirius faz parte tenha que ir embora.

"Boa sorte, Pontas, Ruiva. Vejo vocês dois mais tarde." Ele diz, antes de sumir.

E ficamos só James e eu. Está começando a escurecer. Então eu pergunto para ele, "Vamos?"

"Vamos." Ele diz, com uma voz cansada, e começamos a caminhar lentamente até a frente do trem. Nós dois estamos muito cansados. Mas ainda temos muito o que fazer. Depois de toda essa confusão, eu finalmente entendo a escolha do Dumbledore, ao fazer o James monitor chefe. Por muitos anos eu sempre o vi como um garoto egoísta, egocêntrico, mimado. Nas horas mais difíceis que percebemos a real característica das pessoas. E hoje eu vi que Potter é um líder, que ele coloca a segurança dos outros acima da dele.

Vi também que os Marotos são ótimos amigos e extremamente leais. Todos eles. Quantos bruxos se colocariam na frente do Voldemort, para tentar salvar os amigos, arriscando a própria vida? Muito poucos. Mas todos os Marotos protegeram uns aos outros.

"Desculpa, Lily." James diz de repente, e eu olho para ele, confusa.

"Desculpa por quê?"

"Por ter atacado você." Ele diz, olhando para o chão. "Eu entrei em desespero. Não sabia como agir. Desculpa."

"James, você não precisa se desculpar. Você fez a coisa certa. Eu não quero nem pensar no que teria acontecido com o Sirius, caso você não tivesse agido. Você agiu corretamente." Eu estou falando a verdade. Eu realmente não o culpo por ter me atacado.

"Mesmo assim, eu podia ter te desarmado. Eu não precisava ter te machucado."

"James... Você agiu da forma que achou melhor, na hora de desespero. Não tem problema. Mesmo. Eu estou bem." Eu digo com um sorriso no rosto, tentando fazer com que ele sorria também. Mas não tenho sucesso. Ele continua olhando para baixo, com a cara fechada.

Chegamos no início do trem. Na escuridão que está caindo agora, é difícil saber se eles já retiraram os corpos, se já levaram os feridos. Vemos o prof. Dumbledore vindo na nossa direção, acompanhado de um bruxo baixo, manco e com um olho de vidro que gira na órbita sem parar.

"Sr. Potter, Srta. Evans, quero que conheçam o Alastor Moody. Ele é o Chefe dos Aurores. Ele tem que fazer algumas perguntas para vocês. Espero que não se importem."

"Claro que não, professor." Eu respondo, e James balança a cabeça, indicando que concorda também.

"Potter, Evans, eu preciso saber alguns detalhes. Aonde vocês estavam quando atacaram o trem? Vocês viram alguma coisa?" Moody pergunta.

"Nós estávamos no segundo vagão do trem. Um dos que descarrilou. Não vimos nada. Só ouvimos um estrondo que parecia vir do início do trem, e depois o vagão virou." James responde.

"Depois o Potter destruiu o teto do vagão, saímos, nos separamos dos nossos amigos e viemos para o primeiro vagão, para ajudar os alunos. Foi quando vimos que os Comensais da Morte estavam aqui. Depois de alguns minutos, Voldemort se uniu a eles." Eu continuo a explicação.

"Se separaram dos seus amigos? Quais amigos que estavam com vocês no vagão?" Moody pergunta.

"Evans, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, e eu." James responde e eu olho rapidamente para ele. Sirius não estava no vagão conosco. Ele estava naquela moto... O que aconteceu com a moto?? James acena com a cabeça levemente, como se dissesse para eu concordar com ele. Ele _**vai**_ ter que explicar essa história de moto para mim mais tarde.

"Sim," eu confirmo. "Éramos nós cinco no vagão."

Moody não parece estar acreditando muito. Não olho nos olhos dele. Não sei se ele é um legilimente, mas é melhor não arriscar.

Então ele faz a pergunta que eu mais estava esperando.

"Vocês reconheceram algum aluno de Hogwarts entre os Comensais?"

"Sim, um deles. Regulus Black, do sexto ano da Sonserina." James responde. E eu o corrijo.

"Na verdade não, James. Eram dois alunos."

"Dois?" Ele parece surpreso.

"Sim. Regulus Black e o Mulciber."

"Mulciber que te atacou com a Maldição Imperius é um aluno?" Ele pergunta incrédulo.

"É. Ele é do sétimo ano da Sonserina." Eu não falo que ele costuma andar com o Severus. Não sei se o Severus participou ou não do ataque. E se eu falar que Severus faz parte do grupo de amigos do Mulciber, com certeza o Moody vai desconfiar dele.

"Deixe-me ver se entendi direito." Moody fala, com a voz bem grossa. "Um aluno do sétimo ano utilizou uma das maldições imperdoáveis, a Imperius em você?"

"Sim." Respondo. "Mas ele aparatou junto com o Regulus Black e os outros comensais, quando Voldemort saiu. Ele não foi atingido, ou capturado."

"Mas isso mostra que a minha teoria está correta. O ataque veio de dentro. Voldemort está convocando alunos. O trem não poderia ter sido atacado pelo lado de fora, ele é muito bem protegido. Dumbledore e eu colocamos diversos feitiços de proteção no trem ontem, para garantir a segurança dos alunos. Mas não colocamos feitiços de proteção do lado de dentro. Então, esse Black ou o Mulciber devem ter causado a explosão. Ou outro aluno..." Moody diz, pensativo. Eu sabia que Dumbledore jamais deixaria o trem desprotegido, com tantos alunos. Mas ele não imaginava que um de seus próprios alunos pudesse atacar o próprio trem, e os próprios colegas.

"Identificamos também outro Comensal." James diz.

"Outro?" Moody pergunta.

"Bellatrix Black. Mas ela não é uma aluna. Já se formou há alguns anos." James explica.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, na verdade." Moody o corrige. "Ela já está na listagem dos bruxos suspeitos a comensais da morte. Ela se casou com Rodolphus Lestrange a poucos meses. Ele é outro suspeito."

Depois de um momento de silêncio Moody diz, "Meus pêsames pela sua perda, Potter. Seu pai era um auror excepcional, e a perda dele é uma tragédia terrível." E vai embora, antes que o James fale qualquer coisa. E então ficamos sozinhos mais uma vez.

"Será que já avisaram a minha mãe?" Ele fala, com a voz trêmula. Coitado. Não tenho como responder essa pergunta, então não falo nada.

"Será que já levaram o corpo dele?" Ele pergunta. Essa pergunta eu posso responder.

"Não sei, James. Está escuro demais para saber. Mas se você quiser podemos acender as nossas varinhas e verificar." Eu ofereço.

"Não. Eu não sei se vou agüentar ver o corpo dele de novo."

Eu resolvo mudar de assunto. "Será que vamos ter que ficar aqui por muito mais tempo?"

"Não sei, Lily. Espero que não. Mas conhecendo os aurores, vários vão querer nos interrogar. Meu pai sempre disse que era o procedimento padrão, para depois verificarem os relatórios, para ver se tem alguma inconsistência nos relatório neles."

"Então eu devo dizer que o Sirius estava no nosso vagão, certo?" Eu pergunto, olhando para ele.

"Sim, por favor."

"Você vai ter que me explicar o porque disso, e o porque daquela moto mais tarde. Se eu vou mentir para você, eu quero saber o porquê." Por mais que eu queira saber o motivo agora, eu não vou insistir. Ambos estamos cansados, machucados, e além de tudo, James perdeu o pai dele. Quando a situação melhorar eu peço para ele esclarecer essa história.

"Ok, nada mais justo que você saiba."

Justamente como ele havia dito, fomos interrogados por diversos aurores. Alguns interrogavam nós dois ao mesmo tempo, outros separadamente, para ver se o nosso depoimento é igual.

Depois de quase duas horas de interrogações, os aurores nos liberam.

"Será que podemos ir embora agora?" Eu pergunto para o James.

"Não sei. Espero que sim. Estou destruído." Ele diz, se esticando e estalando as costas.

Nisso ouço um barulho, uma voz que vem do bolso do James.

"Pontas! Pontas! Pontas, responde, cara! PONTAS!" Parece a voz do Sirius. Vejo James tirar um espelho do bolso do uniforme dele, e responder.

"Fala, Almofadinhas." Incrível. Um espelho de dois sentidos. Isso é bem raro...

"Aonde você está, cara? Estamos preocupados. O banquete já acabou. O Dumbledore não apareceu, nem você, nem a Ruiva." Sirius pergunta.

"Ainda estamos no local do acidente. Fomos interrogados por pelo menos 10 aurores. Acho que agora estamos liberados, mas temos que esperar o Dumbledore para irmos para Hogwarts."

"Vocês devem estar destruídos." Sirius comenta.

"Nem me fale..." Eu falo baixinho...

"Estamos destruídos sim, Almofadinhas. E ainda temos aula amanhã..."

"Temos não. As aulas de amanhã foram canceladas. A McGonagall avisou durante o banquete. Quando você chegar eu te explico tudo. Até mais, Pontas."

"Até mais, Almofadinhas." E então James "desliga" o espelho. Como que se desliga um espelho?

"Pelo menos vamos poder dormir até tarde amanhã..." Eu comento, bocejando. Estou realmente muito cansada.

Meia hora depois, finalmente o Prof. Dumbledore aparece. Ele avisa para James e eu aparatarmos até Hogsmeade, em frente ao Três Vassouras, e para irmos diretamente de lá para Hogwarts. Ele tem alguns assuntos para resolver com o Ministério e não vai poder nos acompanhar. Mas ele avisa que Hagrid vai estar nos esperando em Hogsmeade. Ele se despede e aparata, provavelmente para o Ministério.

James olha para mim por um segundo, e aparata.

Eu olho em volta, mas não vejo nada, exceto poucas pontas de varinhas acesas. Respiro fundo e aparato para Hogsmeade.

* * *

A/N: Antes que alguém reclame que Accio é só para objetos, gostaria de lembrar que no sétimo livro o Harry usa o Accio para pegar o Hagrid, lembram-se? "ACCIO HAGRID?" E funcionou... Então se J.K. Rowling diz que pode, quem sou eu para duvidar dela...

Gostaram? Então deixem um review.


	6. Angústia e Culpa

**A/N:** Primeiro eu quero agradecer por todos os reviews do capítulo passado. Fico muito feliz que tenham gostado. Esse capítulo é mais tranqüilo, mas espero que gostem também.

Um review anônimo perguntou se o ataque do Voldemort do capítulo passado é um dos 3 ataques que a JK Rowling menciona. Como eu não posso responder review anônimo, respondo aqui que sim. É um dos 3 ataques.

Alguns leitores também pediram para eu matar o Peter. Desculpa, mas eu não posso fazer isso. Ele foi um maroto, e deve ter tido alguns momentos de amizade verdadeira, para o James e o Sirius confiarem nele. Eu já tenho planejado como que o Peter vai mudar, mas por enquanto ele é um amigo de verdade, e ele ainda não está ligado ao Voldemort.

* * *

_**Por Toda a Eternidade**_

"_You, with your eyes mix strength with abandon_

_You with your new kind of heroism_

_And I bow and I bow down to you_

_To the grace that it takes to melt on through"_

_Alanis Morissette - "In Praise of The Vulnerable Man"_

_**Capítulo 6 – Angústia e Culpa**_

_**Lily POV**_

_Eu olho em volta, mas não vejo nada, exceto poucas pontas de varinhas acesas. Respiro fundo e aparato para Hogsmeade._

Como o Prof. Dumbledore havia pedido, eu aparato em frente ao Três Vassouras. Assim que abro os olhos vejo James na minha frente, e ouço alguém nos chamando.

"Lily! James!" Hagrid nos chama, e vem na nossa direção. "Vocês estão bem?"

"Sim." Eu respondo, baixinho. Mas o James balança a cabeça, indicando que não está bem. Imagino que não esteja. Ele acabou de ver o pai ser assassinado na frente dele. Eu não consigo nem imaginar o que ele esteja sentindo. Se fosse eu no lugar dele, acho que eu teria enlouquecido. Mas ele se mantém forte, agüentando a dor que eu sei que ele deve estar sentindo.

"Vamos, a carruagem de vocês está pronta." Hagrid diz, e começamos a caminhar até o início de Hogsmeade, aonde as carruagens geralmente ficam estacionadas. Hagrid fica em silêncio enquanto caminhamos, e sou grata por isso. Sei que ele deve ter muitas perguntas, mas ter que respondê-las agora seria reviver os momentos de desespero que nós passamos.

Vejo que Hogsmeade está completamente vazia, assim como o Beco Diagonal. Mas, como eu nunca estive aqui durante a noite, eu não sei dizer se isso é normal ou não. Mas eu creio que não seja.

Quando chegamos na carruagem, ouço o James falar, completamente surpreso, "O que é isso?" E ele aponta para a parte da frente da carruagem. Eu não vejo nada.

"Isso o que, James?" Eu pergunto, confusa.

"Isso! Na frente da carruagem! Esse bicho horrível!" Ele diz, completamente espantado.

"Isso são _testrálios_, James." Hagrid diz. "E não chame os meus bichinhos de bicho horrível, você vai magoar os sentimentos deles."

Testrálios... Testrálios... Eu já ouvi falar nessas criaturas... Ah... sim... lembrei. Em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, o prof. Kettleburn ensinou sobre essas criaturas no quinto ano. É grande cavalo alado, com pêlo de couro muito escuro, colado ao esqueleto. Mas a cabeça deles é semelhante a cabeça de um dragão. As asas negras deles parecem asas de morcego. E só podem ser vistos por aqueles que... presenciaram a morte. Aqueles como James.

Como eu não estava olhando para o pai dele no momento que foi atingido pela Maldição da Morte, eu ainda não posso ver essas criaturas. Eu somente vi o corpo dele no chão, depois de ter sido atingido.

"Por que você está usando eles agora, Hagrid? Por que as carruagens não são mais enfeitiçadas?" James pergunta, ainda olhando surpreso para a criatura.

"Eles sempre levaram a carruagem, James." Hagrid responde, e continua com uma voz baixa e triste. "Só que antes você não podia vê-los."

Então eu me lembro que James não fez Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, que é uma das disciplinas opcionais de Hogwarts, e decido explicar, "Porque eles só podem ser vistos por aqueles que viram a morte de perto, James." Eu falo baixinho, olhando triste para ele.

Vejo no rosto dele que ele entendeu o que eu disse, mas ele não fala nada. Ele somente olha para a criatura, analisando-a. Por mais que eu gostaria de poder ver um testrálio, eu sou muito grata por não poder.

"Vamos, James." Eu digo, e seguro o braço dele, para acordá-lo do transe. "Vamos entrar na carruagem."

Ele olha para o meu braço, e balança a cabeça levemente, concordando. Então eu solto o braço dele e entramos na carruagem. Hagrid entra na carruagem conosco, e como ele ocupa um banco inteiro sozinho, eu fico sentada ao lado do James.

"Vocês devem estar cansados." Hagrid comenta.

"Estou completamente esgotada. Quero tomar um banho e dormir." Eu digo, com a cabeça apoiada na janela e de olhos fechados.

"Prof. Dumbledore pediu para eu avisar para vocês irem direto a Ala Hospitalar." Hagrid nos informa.

"Por quê?" James pergunta. "Nós estamos bem, só precisamos descansar."

"Se vocês estão bem, então porque a blusa da Lily está cheia de sangue? Por que tem um corte imenso no braço dela?" Hagrid argumenta.

É mesmo. Com essa confusão toda eu nem me lembrava do corte que eu levei no ombro, quando o vagão virou e eu fui jogada a janela. Eu olho para o corte e vejo que parece que está infeccionando. Talvez seja melhor mesmo eu dar uma visita a Madame Pomfrey. Olho para o lado e vejo James olhando para o meu corte.

"Mas o James está bem. Ele não precisa ir ao hospital. Ele pode ir direto para o dormitório." Embora eu duvide que ele vá. Eu acho que ele vai encontrar com os marotos. Eles devem estar angustiados querendo saber o que aconteceu com o James, depois que eles voltaram para Hogwarts.

"As ordens do Dumbledore são para os dois irem para a Ala Hospitalar... Então eu vou garantir que os dois vão para lá. Vou acompanhar vocês. Eu sei _muito_ bem do que o James é capaz..." Hagrid diz. Ele é muito leal ao Dumbledore, e faz tudo que o diretor pede.

É difícil combater o sono com o balançar da carruagem, mas eu consigo. Quando finalmente chegamos no castelo, Hagrid nos acompanha até a Ala Hospitalar, como ele havia dito. Chegando lá ele chama a Madame Pomfrey, que estava dormindo. Vejo que a Ala está completamente vazia. Estranho, achei que os alunos feridos no ataque tivessem sido trazidos para cá. Vai ver eles foram levados para o St. Mungus.

"Já para a cama os dois!" Madame Pomfrey ordena.

"Eu estou bem." Ele tenta argumentar com a curandeira. "Só a Lily que precisa de cuidados." Ele diz, apontando para mim. Muito obrigada, James. Agora, do jeito que a Madame Pomfrey é, eu vou ter que passar a minha primeira noite no castelo na Ala Hospitalar...

"Eu também estou bem." Eu digo firme.

"Está nada! Você está com esse corte, recebeu uma Maldição Imperius, uma Cruciatus, e uma Estupefaça. Não se esqueça daquele feitiço, que não sei qual foi, que fez com que você caísse no chão e convulsionasse." Ele diz, em voz alta.

Eu até tinha me esquecido do feitiço do choque eu levei. Mas ele não está sendo justo. Afinal, ele também recebeu um feitiço desconhecido e ficou desacordado por muito tempo.

"Ah, é? Você também recebeu um feitiço desconhecido, e ficou desacordado por muito mais tempo do que eu!" Eu respondo, sem conseguir manter o meu tom de voz baixo.

"Já chega!" Madame Pomfrey grita. "Os dois para a cama! Agora!"

Então ela vai para o armário de poções, provavelmente para pegar alguma poção nojenta que vai forçar que a gente beba.

Eu sento na cama, e cruzo os braços, nervosa. Se tem uma coisa que eu odeio é injustiça, e ele está sendo _muito_ injusto. Mas ao cruzar os braços, eu estico o corte, e ele abre novamente e começa a sangrar de novo, e a arder. Muito. "Ai." Eu não consigo conter o gemido de dor.

"Você está bem?" James pergunta, baixinho.

"Sim, o maldito corte abriu de novo. E está inflamando... Incrível como mesmo recebendo duas maldições imperdoáveis, o que mais me incomoda é um corte causado por um mísero caco de vidro." Eu digo, rindo, embora a situação não seja engraçada.

"Você foi muito corajosa lá. Uma verdadeira Grifinória." Ele me elogia. Não é justo, porque ele também foi muito corajoso. E eu não gosto de injustiça, então falo isso.

"Você também foi. Todos os Marotos, na verdade." Falo com toda a sinceridade.

"Sim, eles foram." Ele diz, e se deita na cama e fecha os olhos, esperando pela Madame Pomfrey retornar.

"Eles são bons amigos."

"Os melhores." Eu juro que tem horas que eu invejo a amizade desses quatro garotos.

Madame Pomfrey volta com dois frascos de poção na mão e diz, "Você primeiro, Srta. Evans. Vamos cuidar desse corte horrível."

Ela aponta a varinha para o meu ombro, e o corte se fecha rapidamente. Porém a sensação dolorida continua.

"Está bem inflamado." Ela comenta, enquanto passa algum tipo de pomada no corte. O alívio é praticamente instantâneo.

"Você recebeu duas maldições imperdoáveis?" Ela pergunta, surpresa.

"Sim, uma Imperius e uma Cruciatus. A Cruciatus foi bem rápida, só durou alguns segundos. Eu estou bem. O Sirius ficou na Cruciatus muito mais tempo do que eu." Eu comento.

"Sirius Black?" Ela pergunta surpresa. "Sirius Black recebeu uma Cruciatus?"

"Sim." Eu respondo, com a cabeça abaixada. Por mais que eu não seja responsável por ter atacado o Sirius, eu ainda me sinto culpada. Se o James não tivesse agido, sabe-se lá o que teria acontecido com ele. Eu tremo só em pensar nisso.

"Ele não veio me ver. E não está na listagem dos alunos que estão em St. Mungus." A curandeira diz, nervosa. "Garoto tolo! Ele deveria estar aqui recebendo tratamento. Ele deve estar com muita dor. Depois eu vou cuidar do Sr. Black."

"Aqui, tome essas duas poções. Você deve estar muito dolorida da Cruciatus. Os ossos ficam rígidos, causando muita dor. Você vai se sentir muito melhor depois que tomar as poções." Ela explica, me entregando duas poções que tem uma aparência nojenta demais.

Eu fecho os olhos, prendo a respiração e bebo as poções de uma vez só. Elas parecem gelo enquanto passam pela minha garganta, mas quando chegam no meu estômago, a poção esquenta, e eu sinto um calor espalhar por todo o meu corpo, centralizado no meu estômago. Realmente, já estou me sentindo muito melhor. Eu sorrio, e abro os olhos, e vejo que James está me observando. Parece que ele está mais aliviado agora. O rosto dele não está mais tão tenso.

"Está melhor?" Madame Pomfrey pergunta.

"Muito melhor. Muito obrigada." Eu agradeço com sinceridade. Somente quando a dor saiu do meu corpo que eu percebi que o quanto estava doendo, se é que isso faz algum sentido.

"Agora você, Sr. Potter." A curandeira diz, virando para o James.

"Eu já disse que estou bem." James diz, claramente chateado por estar preso aqui.

"Eu que sou a curandeira aqui, Sr. Potter. Eu que vou dizer se você está bem ou não." Madame Pomfrey diz, rígida. Então ela começa a fazer vários feitiços nele, acho que para ver se ele está realmente bem. Ele fica deitado de barriga para cima, com os braços apoiados em baixo da cabeça. Esticando os músculos do braço dele... Eu realmente tenho que me lembrar de fazer aquela pesquisa na biblioteca sobre o desenvolvimento do músculo dos jogadores de quadribol. Não faz sentido que quadribol dê esse tipo de músculo.

A curandeira vai buscar alguma poção para ele, e eu continuo olhando ele inconscientemente, pensando em qual tipo de livro que eu posso achar algum material para essa pesquisa. Quando de repente eu percebo os cantos dos lábios dele se curvarem em um sorriso, e ele diz,

"Apreciando a vista, Evans?" Ele pergunta, sorrindo. Ele abre os olhos, e olha para mim. Vejo que o sorriso dele não atinge os olhos dele, mas pelo menos ele está tentando ser forte.

Eu continuo olhando para ele, e minto. "Não."

"Sirius vai te matar, sabia?" Ele fala, ainda rindo.

"Por causa da Maldição Cruciatus?" Eu respondo triste. "Já esperava. Eu devia ter resistido o Imperius. Não deveria ter atacado ele. Ele deve estar furioso comigo, e com razão."

"Não é por isso, sua boba. Ele entende que não foi culpa sua." Ele responde.

"Por que então? O que eu fiz?"

"Você disse para a Madame Pomfrey que ele foi atingido pela Cruciatus. Agora ele vai ter que vir aqui. Sirius _odeia_ hospitais."

"Mas ele tem que ser tratado. Ele ficou muito tempo sobre a maldição. Ele deve estar morrendo de dor."

"Eu sei disso. Mas você não faz idéia de como que o Sirius odeia hospital."

Nisso a Madame Pomfrey aparece com um frasco de uma poção verde gosmenta, e manda o James beber, dizendo que ele vai se sentir melhor. A cara que ele faz quando bebe a poção é cômica demais, e eu não consigo deixar de rir.

"Que coisa feia, Lily. Rindo da desgraça dos outros." Ele diz brincando. Incrível como que, mesmo depois de ver o pai ser assassinado na frente dele, o James continua o mesmo. Com um olhar mais triste, com certeza, mas ele está reagindo muito bem, levando em consideração tudo pelo que ele passou. Eu tenho certeza que, caso eu estivesse no lugar dele, eu estaria em desespero.

Cada vez eu fico mais e mais surpresa com o James. Desde a metade do sexto ano eu passei a perceber que as atitudes dele haviam mudado. Claro que ele continua o mesmo Maroto, o mesmo garoto brincalhão, mas ele tem um senso de responsabilidade e liderança que me surpreendem, mesmo agora. Mesmo depois de tudo pelo o que passamos no dia de hoje.

Tenho vergonha de algumas coisas que disse para ele no passado. Que ele era egoísta e egocêntrico. Os acontecimentos dessa tarde mostraram que ele não é nada disso. Finalmente compreendo a escolha do prof. Dumbledore, em torná-lo monitor chefe. Como sempre, Dumbledore fez a coisa certa. Imagino caso o Tim Smith da Lufa-lufa fosse o monitor chefe. Duvido que ele teria agido como o James. Acho que ele teria fugido no momento que vimos os comensais atacando os alunos do primeiro vagão. E sei que eu teria agido da mesma forma que eu agi hoje. Mas sozinha, as minhas chances de sobrevivência teriam sido muito mais remotas. Então eu tenho que ser grata pela escolha do Dumbledore.

"Pronto." Madame Pomfrey diz. "Estão liberados, podem ir."

Eu fico surpresa e falo _estupidamente_, "Sério? Estamos liberados? Eu achei que teríamos que passar a noite aqui..."

Na mesma hora o James me olha com cara de espanto. Com certeza ele está duvidando da minha inteligência. Eu estou.

"Vocês querem passar a noite aqui?" Madame Pomfrey pergunta perplexa.

"Não! Não! Não!" James responde rapidamente. "Acho que a Lily está cansada... Ela está delirando... Pode deixar que eu vou garantir que ela vai para cama. Para cama dela, eu quero dizer..."

Ele me segura pelos ombros, e me empurra para fora da Ala Hospitalar. Se o meu corte não tivesse fechado, ele estaria pressionando bem no local do corte.

Quando chegamos do lado de fora, ele retira as mãos do meu ombro e diz, "Enlouqueceu, Evans?? _Eu achei que teríamos que passar a noite aqui..._" Ele diz, tentando imitar a minha voz. Não consigo deixar de não sorrir. É cômico demais, ele balançando uma mão, com a outra apoiada na cintura e fazendo voz de mulher.

"Desculpa. Eu falei sem pensar..." Eu falo, ainda rindo.

"Não me diga."

Começamos a subir as escadas, na direção do dormitório. Mal posso esperar para tomar um banho bem quente, bem demorado e cair na cama. E só acordar amanhã de tarde.

"Você vai encontrar com os Marotos?" Pergunto para o James.

"Agora não. Eu disse para a Madame Pomfrey que eu ia garantir que você fosse para cama, então eu não posso quebrar a minha promessa para ela, não é?"

"Tanto você quanto eu sabemos que isso foi só uma desculpa para ela não nos manter presos naquele hospital. Você não precisa me acompanhar, pode ir encontrar com os seus amigos."

"Eu sou um homem de palavras, Evans. Se eu disse que eu ia garantir que você fosse para cama, eu realmente vou garantir."

"Eu não preciso de babá." Eu digo, com raiva.

"Lily, por favor, não vamos discutir. Eu estou cansado, você está cansada, então vamos logo para o dormitório dos Monitores Chefe. Eu realmente preciso de um banho quente, assim como acho que você também precisa. Depois disso eu vou para a cozinha comer alguma coisa. Se você quiser me acompanhar, fique a vontade."

"Cozinha? Você sabe aonde é a cozinha?" Eu pergunto, impressionada.

"Claro que eu sei aonde é a cozinha! Que pergunta... Eu sei aonde fica a cozinha desde o primeiro ano."

"Desde o primeiro ano?"

"Você deve ter percebido o quanto que o Rabicho come. Para o bem da nossa sanidade, tivemos que encontrar a cozinha no primeiro ano." Coitado do Peter. Ele é sacaneado o tempo todo...

"Maldade sua falar esse tipo de coisa do Peter." Eu defendo o pobre garoto.

"Maldade por quê? Eu só estou falando a mais pura verdade. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Você vai querer ir comigo na cozinha ou não?"

Eu não estou com muita fome. Mas sei que devo comer. A última coisa que eu comi foi um sapo de chocolate a sabe-se lá quantas horas atrás, antes de toda a confusão. E eu odiaria desmaiar no chão por estar fraca, e ter o James me carregando no colo de volta para a Ala Hospitalar, como se eu fosse uma donzela em perigo. Com essa imagem (horripilante) em mente, eu decido ir. "Vou sim. Nunca fui na cozinha. Deve ser interessante. Mas nós dois temos que nos apressar, já está quase na hora de recolher."

"Evans, nós somos monitores chefes, ou você esqueceu desse _pequeno_ detalhe? Nós podemos ficar fora do nosso dormitório até mais tarde."

"É verdade..."

Eu sigo o James, já que ele sabe aonde fica o dormitório dos monitores. O mapa que o Dumbledore me deu está dentro do vagão virado. Junto com o meu malão. Junto com as minhas roupas! O que eu vou vestir??

No momento que eu chego a essa conclusão, eu paro de andar. Fico imóvel no meio do corredor do terceiro andar. James continua a andar por mais algum tempo, até ele perceber que eu não estou mais ao lado dele. Ele pára e olha para trás, para a minha cara completamente assustada, e pergunta confuso,

"Lily, o que aconteceu?"

"As minhas roupas... livros... material... tudo... ficou no trem." Eu falo, em pânico. O que eu vou vestir? Eu vou ter que comprar tudo de novo... Meus pais não tem dinheiro para isso. Mal tiveram para eu comprar os livros para esse ano.

"Merda, é mesmo!"

Eu continuo estática.

"Acho melhor irmos até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória então. Conversar com os alunos de lá. Afinal, não sabemos quais anúncios que a McGonagall fez durante o jantar. Quem sabe teve algum anúncio sobre as malas."

"Ok..." Eu finalmente me movo, e mudamos de direção. Enquanto caminhamos em silêncio, eu fico com vergonha de mim mesma. James acabou de perder o pai dele, e está firme e forte ao meu lado, até mesmo sorrindo de vez em quando, enquanto que eu quase tenho um ataque de pânico por causa de algumas roupas e livros. Fico com _muita_ vergonha de mim mesma.

Quando entramos na Sala Comunal (sabíamos da senha, _acromântula_, porque estava na listagem que passamos para os alunos na reunião dos monitores no trem) vemos que todos ainda estão acordados, discutindo os acontecimentos. Quando percebem a nossa presença, todos ficam em silêncio, olhando espantados para nós dois. Me lembro então que estou toda ensangüentada, suja, com a camisa rasgada, sem uniforme, descabelada, etc, etc, etc. Não deve ser uma visão muito agradável. A camisa do James está com um rasgo enorme na frente, mostrando o peito dele, e ele tem alguns arranhões no rosto e nos braços, mas ele não está em um estado tão deplorável quanto o meu. Ele está bem descabelado também. Mas ele está sempre descabelado, então as pessoas já estão acostumadas.

"James!"

"Lily!"

"Pontas!"

Várias pessoas gritam os nossos nomes e vem até a gente. Mary McDonald me abraça forte e cai em prantos. Vejo o Sirius dando um longo abraço _masculino_ no James. E os outros dois marotos depois. A Mary ainda não me soltou. Ela sempre foi uma menina muito sensível. Sensível demais de vez em quando.

"Mary, está tudo bem." Eu falo sem parar, mas não adianta. Ela não me solta.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela solta o abraço e fala soluçando, "Lily..." soluço "achei que..." soluço "você tivesse..." soluço "morrido!" Mais uma chuva de lágrimas se segue e ela se agarra a mim novamente.

"Mary, eu não morri. Eu estou aqui. Está tudo bem. Eu estou bem." Eu digo abraçando ela, e por menos que eu queira, algumas lágrimas escorrem pelos meus olhos. "Viu só, você está me fazendo chorar!" Eu digo, rindo.

Ela me solta novamente e diz com um leve sorriso, "Nossa, Lily Evans chorando! Jamais achei que fosse ver isso."

Eu limpo as lágrimas, seguro a mão dela, e a levo até o nosso sofá predileto. Os Marotos já estão sentados. Parece que estão esperando por mim, para todos começarmos as explicações. Tanto minha e do James, sobre o que aconteceu depois que eles saíram, quanto a deles, sobre o que foi dito durante o banquete.

"Pontas, eu nunca vi a McGonagall daquele jeito. Ela estava arrasada." Sirius começa as explicações. "Ela disse que algo desse tipo nunca aconteceu, em toda a história de Hogwarts." Eu acredito.

"Ela disse que os Comensais da Morte que foram capturados foram direto para Azkaban, sem julgamento." Remus diz.

"Ela também disse que tinham dois alunos entre os Comensais da Morte. E que se tiver algum aluno aqui dentro que seja um Comensal da Morte, que ele vai ser descoberto, e vai para Azkaban imediatamente." Sirius continua a explicação.

"E que caso alguém suspeitasse de qualquer aluno, para falar imediatamente com o Prof. Dumbledore ou com ela." Remus conclui. Será que eu devo contar sobre as minhas suspeitas com o Severus? Não. Não vou contar. Afinal, eu não tenho prova nenhuma. Se no futuro eu tiver, vai ser diferente.

"Isso parece um pesadelo." Peter comenta. Você tem toda a razão Peter. E eu quero acordar.

"Nem me fala..." James fala baixinho.

"E vocês? Por que demoraram tanto?" Sirius pergunta.

James e eu explicamos tudo o que aconteceu, todas as perguntas que nos fizeram, como voltamos para Hogwarts, e que tivemos que vir direto para a Ala Hospitalar. Nisso, James comenta. "Ah, Almofadinhas, prepare-se para fugir da Madame Pomfrey."

"Por quê? O que eu fiz dessa vez?" Sirius pergunta surpreso. Ou fingindo estar surpreso, com o Sirius nunca se sabe.

"Graças a Evans aqui, a Madame Pomfrey sabe que você recebeu uma maldição imperdoável, e está atrás de você, para jogar poções nojentas na sua garganta." James diz.

Sirius olha para mim de cara feia, mas não fala nada.

"Desculpa, Sirius." Eu falo. "Mas você precisa se cuidar. Essa maldição é muito perigosa. Pode ter algum efeito colateral que você não saiba. Eu só quis te ajudar."

"Hmmm. Grande amiga você, Ruiva." Sirius reclama, de cara feia. Mas sei que ele não é o tipo de pessoa que guarda mágoas.

"Não se sinta especial por isso Sirius," James diz, "Nós dois quase que tivemos que passar a noite na Ala Hospitalar por causa dela. Acredita que ela falou para a Madame Pomfrey, _depois_ _que ela havia liberado nós dois_, que ela achava que nós dois tínhamos que passar a noite na Ala Hospitalar??"

Sirius olha para mim como se eu fosse a bruxa mais louca da face da Terra. Remus e Peter riem.

"Ruiva, você tem sérios problemas." Sirius diz, rindo. Sabia que ele não ia ficar chateado por muito tempo.

Conversamos sobre o ataque de hoje. Remus e Peter contam o que eles fizeram, depois que se separaram do nosso grupo. Mary conta que por sorte ela estava no final do trem, e não sentiu nada. Somente ouviu o barulho e sentiu o trem parar bruscamente. Sirius conta que foi difícil conseguir uma coruja, pois elas estavam muito agitadas, a maior parte das gaiolas havia virado, deixando as corujas de muito mal humor.

Lentamente a Sala Comunal se esvazia. Mary se despede, dizendo que quer mudar de roupa e dormir por doze horas, no mínimo. Então eu me lembro que nenhum aluno levou os malões quando vieram para o castelo, com a Chave de Portal. Como que ela vai mudar de roupa??

"Mary, como você vai mudar de roupa se você não está com o seu malão?" Eu pergunto, surpresa.

"Todos os nossos pertences foram retirados do trem, e foram trazidos para cá pelos professores. O de vocês dois deve estar no dormitório dos monitores chefes." Ela comenta. "Bom, eu estou esgotada. Até amanhã. Boa noite para todos."

Eu viro o rosto para os três marotos, furiosa. "Por que vocês não nos disseram isso antes?? Por que não comentaram que as nossas coisas estão aqui??"

"Esquecemos?" Peter diz, em um tom de voz tão baixo que eu quase não ouço.

"Eu, louco para mudar de roupa, a Lily toda manchada de sangue, e vocês esquecem desse detalhe??" James pergunta.

"É... Mas pensa só James, pelo menos você não perdeu a sua Cleansweep!" Sirius diz.

"Trouxeram a minha vassoura?" James pergunta incrédulo.

"Sim. E sabemos disso porque você tinha que ver o alvoroço quando a McGonagall apareceu com a sua vassoura. Os alunos ficaram doidos. Ela não deixou ninguém tocar, nem mesmo outro professor, para que ninguém azarasse a vassoura."

"Que bom. Achei que tivesse perdido ela. Foi a última coisa que o meu pai me deu..." James fala baixo, olhando para o chão.

"Bom, eu vou para o meu dormitório então. Preciso de um banho urgentemente." Eu digo, me levantando. "Boa noite para todos."

"Eu vou com você, Lily." James diz quando eu estou no retrato. "Afinal, você não sabe aonde fica o dormitório dos monitores chefe." Droga. Eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe.

Os outros marotos riem. Eu abro o retrato e espero por ele do lado de fora.

"Desculpa, Lily. Mas você tem que admitir que foi engraçado." Ele diz, e começo a seguir o James mais uma vez pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts.

"Ainda vamos para a cozinha? Afinal, já está bem tarde." Eu pergunto.

"Eu vou. Não estou com muita fome. Nenhuma fome, para falar a verdade, mas eu preciso me alimentar. Você também precisa."

"Eu sei. Eu só estou tão cansada..." Eu digo, bocejando.

"Se você preferir, eu posso pegar uma comida para a gente na cozinha, e levo para o dormitório. Assim você pode comer de pijamas." Ele diz, sorrindo. Ainda não consigo deixar de achar incrível o fato de como ele está reagindo aos acontecimentos de hoje. Estou muito surpresa com a força dele. Com o heroísmo dele. Com a força de caráter dele.

"Se não for muito incômodo para você." Eu digo, aceitando.

"Nenhum incômodo. Vamos fazer assim, eu te acompanho até o dormitório, e enquanto você toma banho, eu vou na cozinha e pego um pouco de comida para a gente, que tal? Quando você sair do banho, eu já devo estar de volta e podemos jantar. Afinal, eu não em um estado tão deplorável quanto o seu. Posso tomar banho depois de comer."

"Engraçadinho..." Eu reclamo, mas aceito. "Mas tudo bem, eu aceito."

Ele pára quando chegamos na frente de um retrato de uma mulher de cabelos castanhos encaracolados compridos, que segura um bebê adormecido no colo.

"_Belladonna_." James diz. Na mesma hora o bebê acorda assustado, e começa a chorar sem parar. A mulher olha de cara feia para o James, e diz,

"Muito obrigada! Agora vou levar mais 3 horas para fazer ele dormir de novo!"

"Desculpa..." James diz.

"Esses jovens de hoje em dia não tem nenhuma consideração..." Ela reclama, mas abre o retrato. Eu entro na sala comunal, mas James continua do lado de fora.

"Vou na cozinha pegar a nossa comida." Ele diz, e vai embora.

A Sala Comunal do nosso dormitório é muito parecida com a da Grifinória. Tem um sofá, duas poltronas, uma mesa grande o suficiente para duas pessoas perto da janela. Também tem uma lareira em frente ao sofá. Vejo que tem três portas. Abro a central primeiro, e vejo que é um banheiro. É um pouco menor do que o da Grifinória, mas como eu não vou ter que dividir com 4 garotas, que demoram horas para se arrumar todo dia de manhã, é mais do que o suficiente. Só espero que o James não seja aquele tipo de cara que fica horas e horas em frente ao espelho se arrumando. Mas algo me diz que ele não é assim... que o Sirius é assim...

Abro a porta da direita, e vejo que o quarto é do James, já que a vassoura dele está encima da cama. Fecho a porta e abro a última porta restante, e vejo o meu quarto. Assim como o banheiro, é menor do que o quarto da Grifinória, mas ainda é maior do que o quarto da minha casa. Vejo o meu malão no chão, abro ele, e pego um pijama de flanela azul. Saio e vou para o banheiro, louca para tomar um banho bem quente e relaxante.

* * *

_**James POV**_

Enquanto caminho para a cozinha, eu tento não pensar em tudo que aconteceu hoje. Eu tento não me lembrar do corpo do meu pai, caindo desfalecido no chão. Eu tento não me lembrar do Sirius se contorcendo no chão, gritando de dor. Eu tento não me lembrar do momento que eu ataquei a Lily, vendo ela cair no chão inconsciente, por causa de um feitiço poderoso que _**eu**_ lancei contra ela. Eu tento não me lembrar dos corpos dos aurores, dos alunos, todos espalhados no chão.

Eu tento não me lembrar disso tudo, mas eu não consigo. Toda vez que eu fecho os olhos, toda vez que eu respiro, todo segundo que passa, eu me lembro de cada detalhe.

Eu sorrio, eu brinco, eu até mesmo faço piadas, como se nada disso estivesse me afetando. Mas a verdade é que eu nem sei explicar como estou me sentindo. São tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo. Ódio pelo Voldemort. Tristeza por ter perdido o meu pai. Vergonha e arrependimento por ter atacado a Lily.

Quando eu chego na cozinha os elfos domésticos vem perguntar o que eu quero. Não perguntei a Lily o que ela queria. Mas se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi nesses anos de observações, são as preferências da Lily. Eu sei que ela adora a chuva, mas odeia a neve. Sei que ela ama chocolate, mas isso não é muita surpresa, porque toda mulher ama chocolate. Mas eu sei que ela ama massa, odeia alho, ama brócolis, odeia maçã. Patético, eu sei. Saber as preferências de uma garota que não dá a mínima para você. Mas eu não consigo parar de observar ela. Já é inconsciente. Quando eu percebo, já estou fazendo. Inconsciente, assim como a minha mania de bagunçar o cabelo.

Peço então duas sopas, dois pratos de espaguete a bolonhesa, e duas fatias de torta de chocolate. Depois de uns quinze minutos, os elfos domésticos estão colocando tudo em uma cesta, para que eu possa levar a comida até o dormitório. Também colocam uma jarra de suco de abóbora tapada dentro da cesta.

Caminho de volta até o dormitório nos corredores escuros de Hogwarts. Mas eu não acendo a varinha, porque eu não preciso de luz. Eu posso caminhar por esses corredores de olhos fechados. Mas o que não estou acostumado, é em andar por esses corredores, a essa hora da noite, sem estar coberto com a minha capa da invisibilidade. Vai levar algum tempo para eu me acostumar em poder caminhar por esses corredores, sem ter que me esconder toda vez que um professor se aproxima.

Chego na entrada do dormitório, e vejo (e ouço) que o bebê ainda está acordado, aos berros. Dessa vez eu falo a senha baixinho, para não perturbar ainda mais o bebê. "_Belladonna_."

"Agora você fala baixo? Agora não adianta mais!" A mulher de cabelos castanhos reclama, abrindo o retrato.

Quando entro na Sala Comunal, vejo a Lily saindo do banheiro, com o cabelo molhado e vestindo um pijama de flanela azul. Como sempre, ela está linda. Patético de novo, eu sei. Juro que eu gostaria de poder controlar esses pensamentos.

"Que banho divino!" Ela diz. Imagino...

"Vamos comer?" Eu pergunto, colocando a cesta de comida encima da mesa.

"Vamos." Ela diz com um sorriso, e começa a tirar a comida da cesta.

"Humm, espaguete! Eu amo massa!" Eu sei... "E torta de chocolate! Eu _amo_ chocolate!" Eu sei... "Nada mal, James. Nada mal mesmo." Ela diz sorrindo, e se senta.

Eu me sento na frente dela, e começo a comer a sopa. Vejo que estou com mais fome do que eu imaginava.

"Como você está, James?" Ela pergunta, e antes que eu possa responder qualquer coisa, ela diz, "Desculpa. Essa foi uma pergunta imbecil. Você não precisa responder."

"Não tem problema, eu posso te responder. Sinceramente, eu acho que eu ainda não digeri tudo que aconteceu hoje. A ficha ainda não caiu, se é que você me entende. Ainda não consigo acreditar que quando eu voltar para casa no Natal, ele não vai estar presente. Ou que ele não vai estar lutando ao meu lado, quando eu finalmente me tornar um Auror, como ele." Eu respondo ela, olhando para baixo.

"Vai ser muito difícil para a sua mãe também."

"Nem me fala. Não quero nem imaginar ela sozinha naquela casa enorme..." Eu respondo passando a mão pelo meu cabelo. Esse é um vício que eu não consigo me livrar. E acreditem, eu já tentei.

Depois que terminamos a torta, Lily se levanta e fala, "Bom, eu vou para cama. Estou muito cansada. Muito obriga pela janta, James. Foi muita bondade sua."

Depois de eu ter atacado ela, ir na cozinha e trazer um pouco de comida, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. "Não precisa me agradecer, Lily. Não foi nada demais."

"Boa noite, James. Até amanhã. Amanhã de tarde, de preferência."

"Boa noite Lily."

Ela entra no quarto dela, e eu fico sozinho com os meus pensamentos de novo. Me levanto, faço um feitiço _Evanesco_, para limpar a louça suja, e entro no banheiro para tomar um longo banho quente.

Quando me deito na cama já passam de uma hora da manhã. Mas eu não consigo dormir. Fico deitado na cama olhando para o teto.

É incrível como que a mente divaga quando se está deitado, pronto para dormir. Por menos que eu queira, eu me vejo analisando os acontecimentos. Tentando entender o ataque. Se nós descobrimos que dois alunos de Hogwarts são Comensais da Morte, com certeza têm mais alunos que devem ser. E garanto que são da Sonserina. Como o irmão do Sirius, Regulus, que ia começar o sexto ano. Como o Mulciber, do sétimo ano.

Como que eu não reconheci o nome dele durante o ataque? Eu agora me lembro que ele fazia parte do grupo do Snivellus. Mulciber, Snivellus e Avery. Se o Mulciber é um comensal, então os outros dois também devem ser. Mas eu não tenho nenhuma prova contra eles, além dos meus instintos. Mas se o Snivellus e o Avery também participaram do ataque ao trem, eles tem que pagar.

Todos eles têm que pagar pelo o que fizeram. Eles não podem sair impunes disso. Eu não vou deixar. Eu vou vingar a morte do meu pai. Voldemort vai pagar por ter destruído a minha família. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

Eu finalmente caio no sono, mas não consigo desligar a minha mente. Eu revivo o ataque no meu sonho, porém com outra finalização. No meu sonho, eu não ataquei a Lily, eu não tive reação nenhuma, exceto olhar o meu irmão se contorcer de dor por vários minutos. Depois o Mulciber ordenou que a Lily parasse de atacá-lo, e quando ela se virou para ele, ele a atacou com a Maldição da Morte, e ela caiu morta no chão. Eu acordo assustado, todo molhado de suor.

Olho para o relógio e vejo que já são duas da tarde. O almoço não está mais sendo servido, então eu me visto para ir na sala comunal da Grifinória, ver se algum dos marotos quer jogar uma partida de Quadribol. Nada tem nada melhor para desligar a minha mente do que voar em velocidade máxima, sentir o vento batendo no rosto, o frio na barriga.

Quando saio do quarto vejo a Lily sentada no sofá, em frente a lareira, com um livro na mão. Quando ela vê que eu saí do quarto, ela olha para mim.

"Bom dia, Evans."

"Bom dia, Potter."

Nesse instante uma coruja branca bate o bico na janela, querendo entrar no quarto. Eu congelo quando reconheço a coruja. É a coruja da minha mãe. Eu abro a janela e pego a carta do pé dela. Ela fica parada na janela. Minha mãe deve querer uma resposta.

Eu sento na poltrona e abro a carta, sentindo os olhos da Lily em mim o tempo todo. A carta está toda manchada de lágrimas. Ela conta que o Moody foi com outros dois aurores lá em casa, para dar as más notícias pessoalmente. Ela informa que o funeral vai ser no Sábado, e que não tem problema nenhum se eu não quiser ir.

Escrevo uma resposta rápida para ela, dizendo que eu vou ao funeral sim. Não vou deixar ela passar por isso sozinha. E eu tenho certeza que o Almofadinhas também vai querer ir ao enterro. Afinal, como ele disse várias vezes, ele também era pai dele. Coloco a resposta na pata da Guinevere, e ela observo ela sumir no horizonte.

"Está tudo bem, James?" Lily pergunta, com tom de voz baixo.

"Não." Eu respiro fundo, antes de continuar. "Minha mãe queria me avisar que o enterro vai ser no próximo Sábado." Eu fecho a janela e me viro, para encarar ela.

Depois de alguns segundos encarando ela, eu digo, "Eu tenho que falar com o Prof. Dumbledore, para arranjar a minha ida para o enterro. Também tenho que falar com o Sirius."

Pego a minha vassoura caída no chão, caminho na direção do retrato e digo, "Te vejo mais tarde, Evans."

Quando chego no dormitório da Grifinória, vejo que os três estão acordados, cada um deitado na sua cama, conversando. Conversando sobre o mesmo assunto que todos os alunos de Hogwarts.

"Pontas." Eles dizem.

"Como você está, cara?" Almofadinhas pergunta.

Eu balanço os ombros como resposta, e me sento na minha antiga cama. "Recebi uma carta da mamãe." Eu digo, olhando para o Almofadinhas.

"Como ela está?" Ele pergunta.

"Veja por você mesmo." Eu digo, entregando a carta para ele.

Ele lê rapidamente, e pergunta, "Você vai?"

"Claro. Não posso deixar ela passar por isso sozinha." Ele passa a carta para o Aluado.

"Eu vou com você. Ele também era o meu pai." Almofadinhas diz.

"Obrigado, Almofadinhas. Temos que falar com o Dumbledore, para ver como vamos fazer para ir ao funeral."

"É... a gente pode aproveitar e pegar a minha moto..."

"É verdade, eu tinha me esquecido. Aonde você deixou a moto?"

"Escondida na floresta, perto do local do acidente."

"Podemos dar um jeito para pegar ela sim." Eu digo, com um sorriso maroto. "Então, vamos falar com o Dumbledore? Que tal depois uma partida de Quadribol?"

"Claro."

"Rabicho e eu esperamos vocês dois no campo." Aluado diz.

"Até mais, caras." Me despeço do Aluado e do Rabicho.

Estamos caminhando na direção do escritório do Dumbledore, quando o Sirius diz.

"Acredita que a McGonagall me acordou aos berros as sete da manhã?"

"Sério? Por quê?" Pergunto surpreso.

"Para ter a certeza que eu iria para a Ala Hospitalar. Me arrastou até lá, e só ficou satisfeita depois que a Poppy me fez engolir dois frascos de uma poção nojenta." Ele diz com uma cara de nojo.

"Deve ter sido a mesma poção que fizeram a Lily beber ontem. Também foram dois frascos."

"Pois é, e é tudo culpa da sua Ruiva. Se ela tivesse ficado calada, eu não estaria com esse gosto horrível de bunda na boca."

"Deixa de ser frouxo, Almofadinhas. A Lily bebeu as mesmas poções e não reclamou nenhuma vez."

Chegamos no escritório do Dumbledore, e eu digo a senha (também estava na carta que a Lily e eu recebemos no trem). Explicamos a situação para ele, e ele concorda em nos deixar ir. Assim como eu fiz com a Lily, para vir para o castelo ontem de noite, nós vamos pegar uma carruagem até Hogsmeade, e aparatamos de lá para casa.

Depois encontramos com o Aluado e o Rabicho, e jogamos Quadribol até a hora do jantar. Eu estou faminto. Não comi nada hoje. Resolvemos não perder tempo tomando banho, e nós quatro vamos suados mesmo para o Salão Principal, para jantar.

Quando chegamos lá percebemos que o Salão Principal está muito vazio. Vazio demais para o horário. Geralmente a essa hora está cheio de alunos. Talvez por estar vazio que eu percebo os olhares que seguem o nosso grupo, até nos sentarmos ao lado da Lily e da Mary McDonalds.

"Olá meninas." Sirius diz, se sentando.

"Oi." As duas respondem.

"Isso aqui está vazio para o horário." Eu comento, surpreso.

"Era de se esperar, James. Muitos alunos voltaram para casa hoje de manhã mesmo. Fora os que estão no St. Mungus." Lily comenta, mas conclui com um tom de voz muito baixo, "Fora os que morreram ontem."

"Mas agora que eles estavam em Hogwarts, eles estavam seguros. Ninguém é louco de atacar com o Dumbledore por perto." Eu falo.

"Eu sei disso. Você sabe disso. Mas os pais estão desesperados. Preferem ter os filhos por perto." Ela diz, começando a comer a sobremesa dela. Torta de chocolate de novo. Grande surpresa...

"Alguém sabe se as aulas vão começar amanhã mesmo?" Aluado pergunta.

"Parece que sim. Pelo o que a Profa. McGonagall disse, só as aulas de hoje que estavam canceladas." Mary responde.

Eu começo a comer uma coxinha de galinha, quando o Prof. Dumbledore se levanta e começa a dar os avisos, que ele geralmente dá no banquete de abertura. Ele também informa que o ataque de ontem teve treze alunos entre as suas vítimas, e que devido ao pânico entre os pais, os passeios de Hogsmeade estão cancelados até segunda ordem.

Depois que o Dumbledore acaba o discurso, Lily se levanta para ir embora junto com a Mary, e diz, "James, não se esqueça que temos que patrulhar os corredores de nove as onze da noite hoje."

"Aiii, já tinha esquecido..." Eu digo, apoiando a testa na mesa.

"Quem manda ser certinho..." Almofadinhas me sacaneia.

"Vai a merda, Almofadinhas." Eu digo, ainda com a cabeça abaixada.

Depois de jantar, vou para o dormitório, para tomar um banho antes da patrulha. Quando eu saio do banho faltam apenas 20 minutos para começarmos a patrulha. Eu decido usar o Mapa do Maroto para ver quais alunos que estão fora das casas. Fizemos uma promessa de Maroto de jamais mostrar o mapa para ninguém, então eu não posso usar o mapa durante a patrulha, porque a Lily vai acabar vendo. Mas nada melhor do que ter um pouco de "sorte" para encontrar os alunos.

Procuro os lugares usuais onde os casais geralmente se escondem. Vejo um casal de Sonserinos nas masmorras, um aluno da Corvinal com uma aluna da Lufa-lufa na Torre da Astronomia, o Sirius com a Sophia em uma das salas de aula abandonadas do sexto andar e o Snivellus na biblioteca.

"Malfeito feito." Eu digo, e o mapa se apaga, se transformando em nada exceto um pedaço de pergaminho velho.

Resolvo esperar a Lily na nossa sala comunal, mas ao chegar lá vejo que ela já está pronta, com o distintivo dela de monitora chefe preso no uniforme.

Merda, o distintivo! Não acredito que esqueci de novo!

"Um minuto, Evans." Eu digo, voltando para o quarto, pego o distintivo, e volto rapidamente para a sala.

"Pronto. Podemos ir." Eu digo, e caminho na direção do retrato.

"Então, Potter, você que é expert em ficar fora do dormitório depois da hora de recolher, vamos começar por onde?"

"Lily, Lily, Lily..." Eu digo, brincando com ela. "Eu achei que até uma garota certinha como você, soubesse qual é o lugar mais famoso de Hogwarts entre os casais."

"Torre da Astronomia." Falamos juntos.

Humm, eu estava certo, infelizmente. Até mesmo uma garota certinha como ela sabe disso.

"Só para ver que eu não sou tão certinha quanto você acha, Potter." Ela diz com um sorriso culpado.

É melhor eu mudar de assunto. Prefiro não conversar sobre os encontros que a Lily tenha tido com algum outro garoto na Torre da Astronomia.

"Mas se você quiser podemos começar pelas masmorras." Eu falo.

"Masmorras? Que tipo de casal acharia as masmorras um lugar romântico?" Ela pergunta, surpresa.

"Sonserinos, óbvio."

Não deu outra, o casal de Sonserinos do sexto ano ainda estava na masmorra. Depois de a garota abotoar a camisa dela, uma Lily furiosa retira 20 pontos da Sonserina e dá uma detenção para os dois, ajudando o Hagrid nas tarefas dele. Não preciso dizer que os dois Sonserinos puro-sangues não ficaram nada satisfeitos.

"Inacreditável! Essas garotas de hoje em dia não tem nenhum respeito próprio." Ela fala com raiva. Com certeza ela não conhece as Sonserinas. "Nas masmorras?? Cadê o romantismo?"

"Você prefere a Torre da Astronomia? Sobre o luar e as estrelas?" Eu pergunto brincando, e na mesma hora me arrependo.

"Você jamais vai saber se eu prefiro a Torre da Astronomia ou não, Potter." Ela diz séria, mas posso ver que ela está forçando para não rir.

Acho melhor não forçar muito, então mudo de assunto.

"Que tal procurarmos na biblioteca agora?" Ah, como eu gostaria de dar uma detenção para o oleoso.

"Biblioteca? Você acha que pode ter um casal na biblioteca?" Não, eu não acho, mas ela não precisa saber disso.

"Claro. As últimas estantes de livro da biblioteca são as preferidas pelos casais." Eu explico.

"E como você sabe disso? Experiência própria?" Ela pergunta, sorrindo.

"Quero ver você dividir um dormitório com o Sirius, e não ficar sabendo de todos os lugares preferidos pelos casais." Eu falo a verdade.

"Por falar no Sirius, que moto era aquela que ele estava dirigindo?"

Continuamos a andar por mais alguns minutos e eu não falo nada.

"Você disse que ia me contar. Isso não é justo. Eu menti para os aurores por vocês dois. Eu mereço saber o que aconteceu." Lily fala, e percebo que ela está chateada com o meu silêncio.

"Eu não posso te contar, Lily. É um segredo do Sirius, não meu." Eu respondo um pouco grosso demais.

"Você prometeu me contar." Ela diz, parando de andar. Também paro de andar, e me viro para poder olhar para ela. Ela está com os braços cruzados, e parece estar furiosa e arrependida. Arrependida por ter confiado em mim.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte, amanhã nós dois contamos para o Sirius o que nós falamos para os aurores, e que eu te disse que íamos explicar tudo. Ok?"

"Amanhã sem falta."

"Sim."

"Ok, então."

Quando chegamos na biblioteca vejo que o oleoso não está mais lá, mas mesmo assim temos que verificar todas as estantes de livro, principalmente a última... E encontramos um casal lá. Um garoto do sexto ano da Grifinória, com as calças já abaixadas, com uma garota do quarto ano da Lufa-lufa, só de calcinha e sutiã. Agora quem fica furioso sou eu. Ela é jovem demais para isso! Ainda mais com um rapaz da Grifinória!

"Que diabos é isso?" Eu grito, furioso.

O casal se separa rapidamente, mas quando o garoto me vê, ele sorri.

"Ah, é você, James. Achei que estivéssemos em apuros."

"Como é? Eu sou o monitor chefe, e vocês estão em apuros sim! Denis, ela só tem 14 anos!"

"Ah, qual é, cara? Você é um maroto... Me libera dessa vai, nós só estávamos nos divertindo um pouco."

"Vistam-se! Agora! 30 pontos a menos para a Grifinória, e 20 pontos a menos para a Lufa-lufa. E detenção para os dois! E você, Denis, tem um encontro com o diretor amanhã!"

A garota começa a chorar, mas o Denis continua a discutir comigo.

"Você está de brincadeira, não é? Você, um maroto, querendo me dar lição de moral, e tirando pontos da própria casa?" Ele diz com um sorriso arrogante. Juro que vou azarar esse desgraçado.

"Se você continuar a falar merda, eu vou tirar mais pontos ainda! E VISTAM-SE AGORA! Vocês tem 2 minutos para saírem daqui!" Eu me viro e vou para a porta da biblioteca, para esperar os dois. Quando passo pela Lily ela está com uma aparência completamente surpresa.

Depois que os dois vão embora, eu ainda estou furioso. Como que um aluno da Grifinória, da minha própria casa, pode fazer algo desse tipo?

"Você agiu muito bem, James." Lily comenta, enquanto caminhamos na direção da Torre da Astronomia.

"Você tinha razão, Lily."

"O quê?"

"As garotas de hoje em dia não tem nenhum respeito próprio. Ela é uma criança."

"Os garotos também não respeitam as garotas hoje em dia, James. Você mesmo ouviu o que ele disse, _'nós só estávamos nos divertindo um pouco'_."

"Não são todos os garotos que são assim não, Lily. Eu não sou assim."

Quando chegamos na Torre da Astronomia vemos que está vazia. Já está quase no final da patrulha, então nós dois caminhamos até o nosso dormitório. Quando chegamos o bebê do retrato está dormindo, e a Lily fala a senha em uma voz bem baixa, que mal dá para ouvir.

"_Belladonna_."

O retrato se abre, e nós entramos no quarto.

"Eu vou para a cama. Temos aula amanhã, e temos que acordar cedo." Lily me lembra. "Boa noite, James."

"Boa noite, Lily."

Entro no meu quarto, mudo de roupa e espero o sono chegar. Novamente não consigo deixar de pensar no meu pai, em fechar os olhos e ter a cena da morte dele se repetindo. Novamente não consigo deixar de acordar depois de ter um pesadelo. Porém nesse pesadelo, o meu feitiço mata a Lily. E novamente eu acordo, encharcado de suor. Quanto tempo vai levar, para eu conseguir dormir de novo? Quanto tempo vai levar, para eu não sentir mais falta do meu pai? Quanto tempo vai levar, para esse sentimento de culpa não me perseguir mais?

Espero que não leve muito tempo...

* * *

A/N: Esse capítulo foi bem complicado de escrever. Muita angústia, desespero, etc... Então por favor deixem um review dizendo se gostaram ok?

Não sei se o próximo capítulo sai amanhã...


	7. O Cervo e a Corça

A/N: Espero que gostem desse capítulo. A minha Beta disse que é o favorito dela... Vamos ver se vocês concordam!

* * *

_**Por Toda a Eternidade**_

"_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this"_

_Paramore - "Crushcrushcrush"_

_**Capítulo 7 – O Cervo e a Corça**_

_**Lily POV**_

Acordo com os berros do James, pelo segundo dia consecutivo. Ele chama o nome do pai dele. Ele chama o nome do Sirius. Ele chama o _meu_ nome. Não sei se devo ir até o quarto dele. Não sei se devo acordá-lo. Mas os gritos continuam.

Quando eu decido me levantar, e ir ao quarto dele, o silêncio volta a reinar. Ele deve ter acordado.

Eu olho para o relógio e vejo que são 7h da manhã. Eu tenho que levantar. Quando estou separando o uniforme para levar para o banheiro, eu me lembro que eu não discuti com o James os horários do banheiro. Depois de dividir um quarto com outras quatro garotas, me acostumei a ter horários para usar o banheiro de manhã.

Quando eu vou abrir a porta do quarto, ouço a porta do quarto dele se abrir e depois a do banheiro se fechar. Poucos minutos depois, ouço barulho de água. Potter deve estar tomando banho.

Decido então esperar ele liberar o banheiro na sala. Pego o livro de poções para ler enquanto espero, e saio do quarto. Me deito no sofá, de frente para a lareira. Fico absorvida pela leitura e me desligo do mundo. De repente levo um susto, quando ouço uma porta batendo atrás de mim, e viro o rosto rapidamente.

James está parado na porta do banheiro, vestindo somente uma calça comprida. Humm, não são só os braços dele que são musculosos...

"Bom dia, Evans."

"Bom dia, Potter."

"O banheiro está liberado." Ele diz, indo para o quarto dele e fechando a porta.

"Ótimo." Eu digo, me levantando.

Tomo um banho rápido, e saio do banheiro já pronta para tomar café. Mas quando eu abro a porta, James está sentado no sofá.

"Achei que você já tivesse ido tomar café." Eu comento, saindo do banheiro e indo para o meu quarto, pegar a minha mochila.

"Não," ouço ele dizer. "Está muito cedo ainda. Nenhum dos marotos deve estar lá. A essa hora eles devem estar tentando acordar o Sirius."

"Bom, eu estou indo para o Salão Principal tomar café. Ainda não sei se tenho o primeiro tempo livre. A profa. McGonagall deve entregar os nossos horários hoje de manhã." Eu comento, saindo do quarto já com a mochila no ombro.

"Eu vou com você. Prefiro esperar os Marotos comendo." Ele diz, enquanto vai correndo para o quarto dele pegar a mochila dele. Ele não precisava ter corrido, ainda está cedo...

O Salão Principal está bem vazio. Não tem nenhum aluno do sétimo ano na mesa da Grifinória. Olho rapidamente para a mesa da Sonserina, e vejo que o Severus já está lá. Ele está olhando fixamente para mim. É difícil acreditar em quanto que o Severus mudou. Quando éramos crianças, ele foi o primeiro a dizer que não importava que os meus pais não eram bruxos. Acreditei nele, até no final do quinto ano, quando ele me xingou da mesma forma que todos os outros Sonserinos desse lugar. Óbvio que a nossa amizade chegou ao fim na mesma hora. Mas, de vez em quando, ele ainda me observa de longe. Como agora.

"Vamos, Lily." James diz, segurando o meu braço.

Só então eu percebo que eu parei de andar. Que eu estou parada na entrada do Salão Principal, encarando o meu ex-melhor amigo. Eu volto a andar na direção da mesa da Grifinória, mas vejo o olhar do Severus se transformar em um olhar de ódio, quando ele olha para o James. Severus sempre teve ódio do James. Do James e dos outros três marotos.

Mas, assim como o Severus, os Marotos também mudaram. Mas diferentemente do Severus, eles mudaram para melhor. E a maior prova disso foi a postura dos quatro durante o ataque do Expresso de Hogwarts. Os quatro lutaram, um do lado outro. Eu não vi o Severus lutar contra os Comensais. Eu não vi o Severus ajudar os alunos a procurarem refúgio na floresta ao lado dos trilhos.

Eu sento ao lado do James, e eu pego um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e um copo de suco de abóbora. Vejo que ele sorri por nenhum motivo aparente. Que bom, parece que ele está finalmente se recuperando. Logo depois, a Prof. McGonagall aparece distribuindo as tabelas de horário, a auxiliando os alunos do sexto ano a escolherem as matérias de acordo com a carreira que pretendem seguir.

Eu olho para a minha tabela, e quase tenho um ataque. Não tenho quase nenhum horário livre! No sétimo ano, as matérias duplas são ensinadas três vezes por semana! Eu só tenho três horários livres na semana! O segundo período de terça, e o primeiro período de quarta e o segundo período de sexta. Vou enlouquecer. E ainda tenho que fazer a patrulha noturna diária.

Tremo ao olhar os horários:

_DCAT – De 9h as 10h30, as Segundas, Terças e Quintas_

_Poções – De 13h as 14h30 as Terças e Quintas, e de 9h as 10h30 as Sextas_

_Transfiguração – De 13h as 14h30 as Segundas, Quartas e Sextas._

_Feitiços – De 10h45 a 11h30 as Segundas e Quartas._

_Herbologia – De 14h45 as 15h30 as Terças, e de 10h45 as 11h30 as Quintas._

_Runas Antigas – De 14h45 as 15h30 as Quartas e Sextas._

_História da Magia – De 14h45 as 15h30 as Segundas e Quintas._

Pelo menos hoje a primeira matéria é Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Imagino quem é o novo professor. Afinal, esse cargo está amaldiçoado e nenhum professor dura mais do que um ano nele.

Depois do almoço tenho uma aula dupla de Poções, com o Prof. Slughorn, nas masmorras. E 15 minutos depois eu tenho que estar nas estufas para a aula de Herbologia. Impossível! Nesse ano eu finalmente vou ter um treco...

Perdendo a fome, eu deixo de comer o bolo de chocolate. Olho para o bolo e começo a esmagar ele com a colher, até que ele fique em pequenos farelinhos.

"Nossa, Ruiva, o que esse bolo fez para você?" Sirius pergunta, se sentando na frente do James.

Olho para frente e vejo que os Marotos chegaram, e a Mary também. Ela está se sentando na minha frente. James olha para mim, e diz.

"Eu achei que você gostasse de bolo de chocolate. Está tão ruim assim?" Ele pergunta surpreso.

"Não, o bolo está bom. Eu só perdi a fome..."

"O que houve, Lily?" Mary pergunta, preocupada.

Eu simplesmente passo a minha tabela de horários para ela. No momento que ela vê o meu horário lotado, ela entende.

"Porra!" Sirius grita, ao ver a tabela de horários dele.

"Também está com o horário cheio, Sirius?" Eu pergunto.

"Não. Você viu o que está escrito embaixo da tabela?" Ele pergunta.

"Não." Eu respondo, e pego a tabela de volta, e quando vou ler ouço o James repetir a mesma profanidade que o Sirius. Eu estou a ponto de reclamar que esse não é o tipo de atitude apropriada para um monitor chefe, quando eu vejo o porque da raiva deles. Tem um PS na tabela de horários.

_PS: Devido ao baixo número de alunos do sétimo ano, as matérias Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Poções e Transfiguração, terão a presença dos alunos das 4 casas._

Agora entendo o linguajar desapropriado dos dois... Eles, como Grifinórios orgulhosos e leais, odeiam os Sonserinos. _Um_ Sonserino em especial...

"Vamos ter que aturar o Snivellus em três matérias nesse ano??" James pergunta, surpreso.

"Acredite James, aposto também que ele não gostou nenhum pouco dessa novidade." Eu falo.

E então olho para trás, para a mesa da Sonserina, para ver se consigo ver alguma reação do Severus com essa notícia. Vejo que o Avery está ao lado dele, e que eles estão olhando para o pergaminho com os horários com cara de descrença. Depois muda para raiva. A mesma reação que Sirius e James tiveram.

Perco mais ainda a fome. Uma coisa é aturar os olhares constantes do Severus em apenas uma aula. Outra coisa é aturar em três aulas. Eu já avisei para ele que enquanto ele continuasse com essa amizade com o Avery, que eu não queria mais ser amiga dele. Ele fez a escolha dele. Ele escolheu os amigos Sonserinos. O poder Sonserino. Ele escolheu apoiar tudo que os puro-sangues maníacos apóiam. E ele não vai mudar as atitudes dele por causa de uma sangue-ruim qualquer.

"Quais matérias você vai fazer, Mary?" Eu pergunto.

"Feitiços, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Transfiguração e Astronomia."

"Vamos ter duas matérias juntas. E você, Sirius?"

"As mesmas do James. Nós dois vamos ser aurores." Ele responde, esticando o braço e batendo o punho dele com o do James. Típicos garotos...

"Então temos todas as matérias juntos também. Remus?" Eu pergunto, para o menino de aparência cansada.

"Mesma coisa. Embora eu duvide que eu consiga ser aceito como Auror."

"Por quê? As suas notas são ótimas e você foi monitor no quinto e sexto ano. Não tem motivo nenhum para eles não te aceitarem!" Mary diz, confusa.

Ela não sabe sobre o problema do Remus, então ela não entende porque ele não seria aceito como auror. A discriminação no mundo bruxo é algo que me dá raiva. Eles discriminam todos os seres que não sejam bruxos. Não importa se sejam humanos ou não. Se é algo diferente, eles discriminam. Para mim isso mostra insegurança dos puro-sangues. Eles tem medo de perder o lugar deles no poder.

"Porque eu não sou bom o suficiente." Remus responde, e Mary fica com uma expressão confusa, de como que ele não pode ser bom o suficiente.

Para o Remus não ficar mais chateado, eu resolvo perguntar,

"E você Peter, quais matérias vai fazer?"

"Feitiços, Adivinhação, História da Magia e Estudo dos Trouxas."

Eu já sabia que o Peter não era o mais bem dotado dos bruxos, mas Adivinhação e Estudo dos Trouxas são matérias bem fáceis. Mesmo no nível NIEMs. Mas eu resolvo não comentar nada sobre esse fato.

"Também temos duas matérias juntos." Eu digo, sorrindo.

Sirius está com uma aparência pensativo, como se estivesse contando. Ele aponta para a Mary e aponta para o Peter, e aponta para si mesmo. Então ele decide parar de tentar chegar ao resultado, e pergunta,

"Ruiva, quantas matérias _você_ vai fazer? Você vai fazer as mesmas 5 matérias que James, Remus e eu, mas também vai fazer 2 com a Mary, e 2 com o Peter!"

"Sete no total. DCAT, Transfiguração, Feitiços, Poções, História da Magia, Herbologia e Runas Antigas."

As caras de espanto do Remus, Sirius e do Peter são idênticas.

"_**Sete**_ matérias do nível NIEMs?" Sirius pergunta, surpreso.

"É..." eu falo baixinho.

"Ruiva, você enlouqueceu de vez." Sirius diz. "Você não acha que sete matérias NIEMs é um pouco demais não?" Sirius pergunta.

"No ano passado não era. Mas eu não sabia que as nossas matérias duplas passariam de duas vezes por semana, para três vezes por semana no sétimo ano." Eu respondo. "Qualquer coisa eu abandono duas. Já sei qual carreira seguir mesmo..."

"Você se decidiu?" James pergunta, surpreso.

"Sim," Foi a única coisa boa que veio do ataque, mas eu não vou falar isso para o James. Não depois de tudo o que ele passou. "Vou ser Auror."

"Excelente, Ruiva! Vamos ter três Grifinórios no mais novo time de Aurores!" Sirius diz, sorrindo.

"Primeiro eu tenho que ser aceita."

"Por que você não seria aceita?" James pergunta, surpreso.

Simples, pelo mesmo motivo que o Remus não pode ser aceito. Discriminação do sangue.

"Porque eu sou nascida trouxa."

"E?" James diz.

"E que isso conta muito. Com esse maníaco solto por aí, vocês sabem que nem todos os seguidores deles são comensais. Muitos apóiam ele silenciosamente. Tornando a vida mais difícil para os nascidos trouxas, ou para os mestiços, como os meio-gigantes, ou lobisomens, ou vampiros." Percebo que o Remus fica com uma postura mais rígida, mas não comenta nada.

"Mas você é uma excelente aluna, Lily. Com certeza isso vai contar." James diz, olhando fixamente nos meus olhos. Vejo que ele acredita nisso.

"O Remus mesmo disse que isso não vai contar para ele, então porque vai contar para mim?" Eu pergunto, mesmo sabendo que eles não vão me responder sinceramente, não com a Mary aqui.

"Porque o meu caso é diferente, Lily." Ele responde, claramente irritado.

"Eu não vejo o porquê." Eu falo, mas não insisto mais. Não quero que o Remus fique chateado comigo.

"Você vai ver, Lily. Você vai ser aceita." James diz confiante.

"Do jeito que as coisas estão feias para os nascidos trouxa, eu vou ter sorte se conseguir trabalhar no Caldeirão Furado servindo bebida."

"Ruiva, agora você está exagerando. Com a sua inteligência e curriculo você com certeza vai conseguir algo melhor do que ser babá de bêbados. Por que as mulheres são sempre tão exageradas?" Sirius diz.

"Eu _não_ estou sendo exagerada, Sirius. Eu estou sendo _**realista**_, é diferente. Se eu _não_ consegui um emprego durante o verão, um emprego que só durasse só três meses, porque eu sou nascida trouxa, quem me garante que eu vou conseguir um depois que eu sair de Hogwarts??" Eu digo, não conseguindo controlar o meu tom de voz. Vejo alguns rostos se virarem para mim. Eu não quero criar um escândalo. Afinal, eu sou a monitora chefe, e tenho que servir de exemplo para os outros alunos.

Mas eles não me respondem. Não tem garantias. E eles sabem disso. Com o louco do Voldemort solto por aí o meu "tipo" não tem nenhuma garantia. Não duvido nada se ele fizer que nem o Hitler, durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial trouxa, e colocar todos os nascidos trouxas em um campo de concentração.

"Desculpem, mas eu tenho que ir. A minha aula do primeiro período é astronomia, e leva muito tempo para chegar na Torre. Te vejo no almoço, Lily?" Mary pergunta, se levantando.

"Claro. Mas eu tenho um tempo livre depois de DCAT, se você quiser conversar..." Eu ofereço. Quero muito colocar a conversa em dia com a Mary. Não somos tão amigas quanto os Marotos, mas é bom ter uma garota para conversar de vez em quando. Agora eu percebo que a pessoa que eu tenho mais conversado, desde que embarquei no trem, é o James.

"Desculpa, Lily. Eu tenho Trato das Criaturas Mágicas depois." Ela diz.

"Sem problema. Eu vou para a biblioteca então. Eu tenho uma pesquisa que estou querendo fazer já tem algum tempo." Eu digo, me lembrando que agora a minha pesquisa tem que ser mais detalhada. Não é só o desenvolvimento dos braços dos jogadores, mas também do peitoral. Rio sozinha, só de imaginar da cara da bibliotecária quando eu perguntar se ela tem algum livro desse assunto.

"Ruiva, você realmente enlouqueceu. Você está rindo porque vai fazer uma pesquisa na biblioteca??" Sirius pergunta, perplexo.

"Ah, Sirius, mas você não tem noção qual é o assunto da minha pesquisa." Eu digo, ainda sorrindo.

Peter e James também olham para mim como se eu fosse louca, mas Remus parece entender. Afinal, ele também passa muito tempo na biblioteca, e tem sempre um livro embaixo do braço.

"E eu nem quero saber..." Sirius diz.

"Bom, eu vou indo para a aula. Não quero chegar tarde no primeiro dia de aula." Eu falo e me levanto, pegando a minha mochila. "Até daqui a pouco."

"Até." James responde.

Eu chego na sala de aula de DCAT, que ainda está completamente vazia, me sento e apóio a cabeça na mesa, usando os meus braços de travesseiro, enquanto espero pelo professor. Acabo fechando os olhos. Embora tenha dormido 7 horas essa noite, eu não tenho a sensação de ter dormido muito. Acordar com os gritos do James acabou com toda aquela sensação de tranqüilidade que geralmente tenho quando me acordo. Será que tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer, para ele não acordar todas as manhãs gritando? Para que ele não ter que reviver o ataque, o assassinato do pai dele, nos sonhos? Já sei... Eu posso fazer uma Poção do Sono Sem Sonhos. Desse jeito ele não vai ter mais pesadelos, e vai poder descansar. As olheiras dele estão quase tão grandes quanto as do Remus.

"Lily."

Eu estou tão perdida nos meus pensamentos, que eu me assusto, e levanto o rosto rapidamente. Remus está na minha frente.

"Você está bem?" Ele pergunta.

"Estou, só estou cansada. Não dormi muito bem nesses últimos dois dias."

"James também não. As olheiras ele estão quase dos tamanhos da minha." Ele diz sorrindo fracamente, e se senta ao meu lado.

"Falando nele, cadê ele e o Sirius? A aula vai começar em poucos minutos."

"Por aí. Eles vão chegar a tempo."

É só ele falar isso, que os dois aparecem na porta. Eles se sentam atrás de nós dois. Vejo que eu realmente me desliguei do mundo. A sala estava vazia quando eu cheguei, mas agora está bem mais cheia. Da Grifinória só tem nós quatro. Da Sonserina tem o Severus, o Avery e a Lauren Montauk. O maior grupo é o da Corvinal, com três garotos e duas garotas. Da Lufa-lufa só tem dois alunos, Tim Smith e Gregory Albright. Catorze alunos no total.

O novo professor de DCAT entra na sala. Fico impressionada em ver que ele é jovem. Deve ter no máximo 25 anos, alto, de cabelos escuros, e um rosto arredondado. Mas engraçado... já o vi em algum lugar...

"Bom dia, turma."

"Bom dia, Professor." A turma toda responde.

"Meu nome é Frank Longbottom. Eu sou o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de vocês. _Mas_, eu devo avisar que eu também sou um Auror. Depois do ataque do Expresso de Hogwarts, que tinha no mínimo o envolvimento de dois alunos, o Ministério decidiu que, para a segurança dos alunos, que um Auror ficasse aqui 24 horas por dia."

Agora eu me lembro aonde eu o vi. Ele foi um dos aurores que interrogou o James e eu, depois do ataque. Ele foi um dos aurores mais simpáticos.

"Mas não se enganem achando que por eu ser um Auror que eu não vou levar a sério as aulas. E vou demonstrar isso agora mesmo. Hoje vamos aprender um dos feitiços mais importantes na Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o _Expecto Patronum_. Alguém sabe me explicar o que esse feitiço faz?"

Na mesma hora eu levanto a minha mão, assim como o Remus. Vejo que um aluno da Corvinal e o Severus também levantaram.

"Ah, Srta. Evans." Então não sou só eu que reconheci ele, ele também me reconhece. "Eu queria mesmo que a Srta. estivesse na minha aula. Vejo que o Sr. Potter também está presente."

Eu olho para trás e vejo o James olhando para ele com um olhar rígido, como se não gostasse do Prof. Longbottom por algum motivo. Estranho...

"Então me diga, Srta. Evans, o que o feitiço _Expecto Patronum_ faz?"

"É um feitiço que, quando usado corretamente, assume uma forma corpórea de cor prateada brilhante, que pode variar de bruxo para bruxo. É muito eficiente contra Dementadores. Para conjurar um patrono, o bruxo precisa de um pensamento positivo, geralmente uma lembrança feliz." Eu respondo rapidamente.

"Excelente resposta. 10 pontos para a Grifinória." Prof. Longbottom diz, sorrindo. "Quando o feitiço não é feito corretamente, ou quando o pensamento positivo não é forte o suficiente, somente um fiapo de fumaça pálido é criado. A primeira vez que se conjura um Patrono é a mais difícil. Depois, com a prática, fica muito mais fácil.

"Como vocês sabem, os Dementadores se uniram a Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, então é de extrema e absoluta importância que vocês aprendam a fazer esse feitiço. Dessa forma, vocês tem como se defender, caso sejam atacados por dementadores.

"Levantem-se e venham para a frente da sala de aula, por favor."

Todos obedecem, e ele usa a varinha dele para empilhar todas as mesas e cadeiras em um canto da sala de aula.

"Agora nós temos espaço para treinar. Lembrem-se tenham em mente um pensamento positivo, um bem forte, e digam _Expecto Patronum_. Não desanimem se não conseguirem na primeira tentativa. É um feitiço muito difícil."

Nós voltamos a nos espalhar pela sala, e todos ficam em grupos de acordo com as suas casas. Juro que não entendo isso em Hogwarts. Em uma época dessa, quando deveríamos nos unir para lutar contra o Voldemort, parece que os alunos estão se agrupando mais e mais.

Agora eu tenho que me concentrar em um pensamento feliz. Isso não é muito fácil, ainda mais levando em consideração tudo pelo o que passamos a dois dias atrás. Acho que a minha memória de receber a carta de Hogwarts é a minha lembrança mais feliz de todas.

"_Expecto Patronum._" Eu digo, me concentrando forte na lembrança. Não acontece nada. Somente um fiapo pálido, como o Prof. Longbottom havia dito.

Quais outras lembranças felizes que eu posso usar? Talvez o Natal antes de eu receber a minha carta de Hogwarts, que foi o meu último momento de felicidade com a Petúnia.

"_Expecto Patronum."_

Somente o fiapo pálido de novo. Talvez a lembrança de quando eu tinha 10 anos de idade, e o Severus disse que eu era uma bruxa, que eu era especial.

"_Expecto Patronum."_

Nada de novo. Me concentro então no dia que eu cheguei em Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Sentada no barco, tendo a visão magnífica do castelo de Hogwarts aparecer.

"_Expecto Patronum."_

Só o maldito fiapo de novo. Eu realmente achei que a última lembrança fosse funcionar. Geralmente eu não tenho problemas com feitiços de defesa, conseguindo fazê-los na primeira ou segunda tentativa. Então eu olho em volta, para os meus colegas de turma, para ver se alguém conseguiu.

Os três marotos da Grifinória ainda não conseguiram. James nem mesmo está tentando fazer o feitiço. Ele está encostado na parede de pedras, de braços cruzados, sem nem tentar fazer o feitiço.

Eu sei que esse feitiço deve ser muito difícil para ele. Deve ser muito difícil ter que se lembrar de uma memória feliz, quando ele acabou de ver o pai falecer. Mas ele não está nem ao menos tentando. Não estou acostumada a ver o James desistir de um desafio. Geralmente, ele sempre compete comigo ou com o Severus, para mostrar que ele consegue ser melhor do que nós dois.

E, para falar a verdade, ele é o melhor em Transfiguração. Ele é sempre o primeiro a fazer uma Transfiguração perfeita. É verdade que ele não se esforça muito em Poções, dizendo que é matéria para Sonserinos. Em Poções, o Severus é o melhor. Ele sempre teve a "visão" de como alterar os ingredientes das poções, para melhorar o preparo. Mas mesmo assim, eu ainda sou a preferida do Prof. Slughorn. Não entendo realmente o porque, já que o Severus é melhor do que eu, e é da casa do Prof. Slughorn. Mas se teve uma coisa que eu aprendi nesses sete anos em Hogwarts, é em não tentar entender o Prof. Slughorn.

Já em Feitiços, eu quase sempre sou a melhor. Às vezes, o Sirius é o primeiro a conseguir fazer o feitiço. Quando éramos mais jovens, principalmente durante o segundo e o terceiro ano, isso virou uma competição entre nós dois. Ver qual dos dois seria o primeiro a conseguir fazer o feitiço corretamente. Quando entrávamos na sala de aula, ele dizia, _'E aí, Ruiva, pronta para perder hoje?'_, com um sorriso arrogante que me dava vontade de dar um soco no lindo rostinho dele, só para que ele parasse de sorrir. E, infelizmente, as vezes ele realmente venceu. Mais vezes do que eu gostaria. E como que ele se gabava quando vencia.

No terceiro ano, ele chegou a fazer uma tabela de pontos, para ver quem foi o melhor do ano todo. A raiva dele quando ele somou os pontos no final, e viu que eu venci por apenas um ponto foi cômica demais. E ele nem podia usar a desculpa que roubaram contra ele, porque foi ele mesmo quem marcou os pontos. Ele chegou a perturbar o pobre Prof. Flitwick, na última semana de aula, que ele havia dado livre para os alunos, para dar um novo feitiço, dizendo que ele tinha uma _'sede insaciável por conhecimento'_. Óbvio que o Prof. Flitwick não caiu no conto dele, e ele desistiu de contar os pontos no quarto ano.

Mas isso me faz relembrar do meu primeiro feitiço. _Wingardium Leviosa_. É um feitiço bem simples, que faz uma pena flutuar. Hoje podemos fazer esse feitiço de olhos fechados. Mas eu me lembro bem da agonia dos alunos, que não conseguiam fazer a maldita pena flutuar de jeito nenhum.

Aquela foi a minha primeira aula, no primeiro ano. A primeira vez que eu ia usar a minha varinha. E eu estava completamente aterrorizada. Nem estava tentando fazer o feitiço, porque se esses alunos, que tem uma descendência de bruxos sabe-se lá a quantas gerações, não estavam conseguindo, então porque eu, uma mera menina nascida trouxa, conseguiria?

Eu fiquei com o rosto abaixado na mesa, tentando esconder a minha vergonha e a minha incompetência como bruxa, quando o pequeno Prof. Flitwick veio até mim.

"_Qual é o problema, criança?" Ele perguntou com uma voz preocupada. "Você está passando mal?"_

"_Não, eu estou bem." Eu respondi, levantando o rosto._

"_Qual é o seu nome?"_

"_Lily Evans."_

"_Me diga, Srta. Evans, por que você não está tentando fazer o feitiço?"_

"_Porque eu não vou conseguir. Se ninguém na turma está conseguindo, por que **eu** vou conseguir?"_

"_Porque todos os bruxos são diferentes. Além do que, você nunca vai saber se não vai conseguir fazer o feitiço, ao menos que você tente fazê-lo."_

_Eu fiquei parada olhando para a pena. Algo tão leve, mas com um peso enorme para mim. O primeiro feitiço de uma bruxa nascida trouxa. Mas o Prof. Flitwick tem razão, eu tenho que pelo menos tentar._

_Peguei a minha varinha, segurei firme, e disse, "Wingardium Leviosa!"_

_E funcionou!_

_A pena flutuou no ar, controlada apenas pela minha varinha. Se eu movesse a varinha para a direita, a pena também movia. Se eu movesse para cima, para baixo, se eu desse piruetas, a pena obedecia._

"_Vejam só, turma! A Srta. Evans conseguiu! 5 pontos para a Grifinória!" Prof. Flitwick anunciou com orgulho, piscou o olho para mim, e foi ajudar outro aluno._

Enquanto olhava a pena flutuando, eu finalmente percebi que eu era realmente uma bruxa. Que eu realmente era tão capaz quanto todos os outros alunos de Hogwarts. Foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida.

'_É isso!_', eu penso sorrindo. '_A lembrança feliz! A minha primeira magia!_'

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Eu digo com confiança, e dessa vez algo diferente acontece. Um forte raio de luz sai da ponta da minha varinha. Logo depois ele toma uma forma corpórea, como explicado em todos os livros. Toma a forma de uma corça adulta. Linda! Ela pára no meio da sala de aula, e eu vou até ela e a acaricio.

Os outros alunos estão parados boquiabertos olhando o meu Patrono. Mas eu nem presto atenção nisso. A única coisa que eu vejo é a linda corça prateada na minha frente. Mas por que é uma corça? Eu achava que o Patrono tomasse a forma do bicho que você mais gostasse (no meu caso, tigre), mas parece que eu estava enganada. Com certeza vou pesquisar sobre isso.

"Excelente, Srta. Evans! Mais 10 pontos para a Grifinória!" Prof. Longbottom diz com um sorriso.

Depois que eu consigo conjurar um Patrono, vejo que os outros alunos estão mais motivados, e estão falando o encantamento com mais confiança.

Porém o James continua parado no mesmo canto da sala. Mas a expressão no rosto dele mudou. Agora ele olha fixamente para a minha corça, com uma expressão de surpresa absoluta. Mas também parece que ele olha com descrença para a minha corça. Remus e Sirius também olham com surpresa para ela. Será que eles realmente achavam que eu não fosse conseguir fazer um Patrono? Ou será que eles não gostaram da forma do meu Patrono? Não. Não pode ser isso. Ela é absolutamente perfeita.

Pouco tempo depois, Sirius e Remus resolvem voltar a tentar fazer o feitiço, mas o James continua a olhar espantado para a minha corça.

Decidindo que eu quero saber o motivo de toda essa surpresa, eu vou até ele, e falo, indo diretamente ao assunto,

"James, por que você está olhando desse jeito para o meu Patrono?"

* * *

_**James POV**_

"Agora nós temos espaço para treinar. Lembrem-se tenham em mente um pensamento positivo, um bem forte, e digam _Expecto Patronum_. Não desanimem se não conseguirem na primeira tentativa. É um feitiço muito difícil." Prof. Longbottom diz para a turma.

Isso deve ser uma piada! Como que eu posso pensar em uma lembrança feliz, quando meu pai faleceu a apenas dois dias atrás!? E o Longbottom sabe disso! Ele era um dos aurores que trabalhava com o meu pai, e era um dos poucos aurores mais jovens que tinha a confiança do meu pai.

Eu estou feliz que o Auror escolhido para ficar em Hogwarts tenha sido ele, mas será que não tinha nenhum outro feitiço que ele pudesse ensinar hoje? Qualquer outro?

Vejo todos os alunos tentarem fazer o Patrono, mas ninguém consegue. Até agora, o máximo que alguém conseguiu foi a Lily, que fez um fiapo meio prateado, mas nada corpóreo.

Isso é ridículo! Perda de tempo! Se eu não fosse o maldito monitor chefe, eu já teria saído por aquela porta, sem me importar em ganhar uma detenção. Já ganhei tantas, que uma a mais não seria nada. Mas como agora eu tenho que _'servir de bom exemplo'_, estou preso aqui dentro desse pesadelo. Estou começando a achar que me colocar como monitor chefe foi o maior castigo que o Dumbledore já me deu. Não posso arriscar perder a posição, porque seria terrível para o meu histórico, quando eu tentar um cargo entre os aurores. Eu sei que as detenções que eu tenho não importam muito, foram só brincadeiras estúpidas de criança. Mas, perder um cargo de confiança e responsabilidade como esse, conta muito quando se quer seguir carreira de Auror.

Então eu fico preso nesse pesadelo. Onde todos ao meu redor estão sorrindo ao lembrarem das memórias felizes, enquanto que todas as minhas _lembranças felizes_ só me fazem lembrar mais da perda do meu pai.

Uma lembrança feliz, por exemplo, deveria ser a primeira vez que eu voei em uma vassoura. Eu tinha 4 anos de idade, e o meu pai me ensinou a voar. Ele me deu todas as dicas de como se portar, como distribuir o peso corretamente, como fazer a vassoura obedecer o bruxo que a pilota. Foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida. Mas agora eu só sinto tristeza quando me lembro.

Então eu vejo a Lily dar um sorriso. Mas a expressão no rosto dela é a expressão que ela tem quando soluciona um problema. Então ela diz o encantamento com força, com confiança.

Todos na turma, inclusive eu, paramos para olhar para ela. Um raio de luz prateado forte sai da ponta da varinha dela, e poucos instantes depois, ele assume uma forma corpórea. Assisto ansioso, como todos aqui, para ver qual é o Patrono da Lily.

E eu não acredito no que os meus olhos vêem! Uma corça! Uma linda corça prateada. Não consigo deixar de olhar surpreso para a corça. Será que tem alguma ligação com a minha forma animago? Não, não tem como ter ligação. Ela nem mesmo sabe que eu sou um animago, como vai saber qual é a minha forma animago?

Mas é muita coincidência. Eu quero tanto imaginar que tenha alguma ligação. Não consigo deixar de olhar surpreso para a linda corça parada no centro da sala de aula. Para a linda bruxa, que acaricia seu Patrono. Será que tem alguma ligação? Será que isso quer dizer que a Lily gosta de mim? Não, não pode ser. Ela deixou bem claro que não quer nada comigo. Que prefere a lula gigante do lago a mim.

'_Mas por que o Patrono dela é uma corça?_' Eu penso sem parar. Achava que o patrono tomasse a forma do bicho predileto do bruxo. Será que o bicho predileto da Lily é uma corça? Engraçado, nesses anos de observações eu sempre achei que fosse algum felino. Ela sempre pareceu fascinada por felinos.

De canto de olho, vejo que o Sirius e o Remus também olham surpresos para a corça. Será que eles tão chegando a mesma conclusão que eu quero tanto que seja a verdade? Que _eu_ sou o motivo dessa linda corça? Que o Patrono da Lily é uma corça por causa de _mim_?

Os alunos voltam a tentar fazer o encantamento, mas agora eles tem um incentivo. Mas eu continuo a observar a corça completamente surpreso. Quando, de repente, a Lily olha para a minha expressão e vem até mim. Será que ela sabe que eu sou um animago? O que será que ela quer?

"James, por que você está olhando desse jeito para o meu Patrono?" Ela pergunta.

"Porque ela é linda." Eu respondo com toda a sinceridade.

Parece que ela não estava esperando receber uma resposta desse tipo, e vejo que a pego de surpresa, e o rosto dela fica todo vermelho.

"Ah, achei que você não tivesse gostado dela." Ela fala baixinho, e eu fico espantado. Por que ela pensaria que eu não gostei do Patrono dela? Eu amei o Patrono dela. Talvez até demais.

"Acredite Lily, eu gostei muito dela."

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, observando a corça da Lily, que está parada no meio da sala. Finalmente, mais um aluno da Corvinal consegue fazer um Patrono corpóreo, um urso. Mas o patrono dele não chega perto do da Lily.

"James, você não vai tentar fazer o feitiço?" Lily pergunta.

"Não. Eu não tenho memórias felizes. Não vou conseguir."

"Mas você nem ao menos tentou."

"Eu não preciso tentar para saber que vou falhar."

"Isso é mentira. É como dizer que você não gosta de alguma comida, quando você nunca experimentou. Você não vai saber se pode fazer se não tentar."

"Lily, como que eu vou ter alguma lembrança feliz, depois de tudo o que aconteceu?"

"Eu imagino que isso seja muito difícil para você, James."

"Não, Lily, você não imagina! Você não viu o seu pai ser assassinado na sua frente! Você não faz idéia de quanto isso é difícil!" Eu digo, me alterando um pouco. Mas não é justo com ela, ela só está tentando me ajudar.

"James, por mais difícil que seja, você tem que tentar, só tentar. Tente pensar em alguma memória feliz que não tenha o seu pai. Que tenha só os Marotos, por exemplo."

Nisso o Remus consegue fazer o patrono. Um lobo. Ele não parece muito satisfeito em ver o patrono. Imagino o porquê. Ele anda até a corça da Lily, e pára ao lado dela.

Uma memória com os Marotos. Um de nossos passeios noturnos mensais. Nós quatro correndo livres pela floresta. Eu na minha forma animago de cervo, livre de qualquer preocupação humana.

"_Expecto Patronum._" Eu falo baixinho, sem realmente achar que vai funcionar. Não estou me sentindo muito feliz mesmo.

E não funciona. Nem mesmo o fiapo prateado. Nem mesmo nenhum vapor.

Nisso o Snivellus consegue fazer o Patrono. Não acredito! Também uma corça. O que isso quer dizer? O que isso significa? O patrono dele é uma corça porque o da Lily é uma corça? Porque eu realmente não quero que seja pelo mesmo motivo que eu acho ser o da corça da Lily.

Mas algo me diz que o patrono dele é uma corça porque o da Lily é. Eu vejo o quanto que o Snivellus observa a Lily. O quanto que ele tentou reatar a amizade com ela. Não precisa ser muito inteligente para ver que o Snivellus gosta da Lily. E aqui está a prova.

"Outra corça?" Lily pergunta surpresa. "Será que é um bicho normal para Patrono?"

"Não sei, Lily." Eu acho que não, que não é um bicho comum para Patrono. Mas eu não vou contar as minhas suspeitas para ela. Eu não sou burro. Não vou contar e ver a Lily feliz, porque o patrono do oleoso tem essa forma por causa dela.

Mas então algo me chama a atenção. A corça dele está indo na direção da dela. Será que os Patronos fazem o que o bruxo quer fazer no subconsciente? Eu assisto completamente horrorizado enquanto a corça do oleoso chega perto da corça da Lily.

"O que ele está fazendo?" Lily pergunta. "Por que ele mandou o Patrono dele até o meu? Ele sabe muito bem que eu não quero mais ter qualquer tipo de relação com ele. Por que ele está fazendo isso?"

Mas ela não se move. Eu também não me movo. Fico assistindo a corça do oleoso se mover lentamente, com os olhos fixos na corça da Lily, que agora está olhando fixamente para a corça do Snivellus. Os lobo do Remus também está olhando a corça do oleoso.

A corça dele parece que quer tocar no focinho da corça da Lily. Eu sei que isso é apenas um feitiço, apenas patronos. Mas eu não sei se o comportamento dos patronos está relacionado ao bruxo que o conjurou, então eu espero ansioso, para ver o que o patrono da Lily vai fazer.

Fico extremamente feliz quando a corça da Lily vira o rosto para o patrono do Snivellus, que então decide voltar para o lado do oleoso. Parece que o patrono da Lily tem o mesmo temperamento da dona.

Lily não comenta nada sobre o ocorrido, ela simplesmente se vira para mim e diz, "Tenta o feitiço de novo. Pensa em alguma outra memória, uma mais forte."

Nisso o Sirius consegue fazer o Patrono dele, um enorme cachorro. O porque do cachorro dele é bem óbvio, é por causa da forma animago dele. O cachorro dele caminha até o lobo do Remus e a corça da Lily, e se senta ao lado do lobo.

Decido tentar novamente. Qual outra lembrança que posso utilizar, uma que não tenha o meu pai? Já sei! Quadribol. Como eu me senti no ano passado, depois de ganhar a Taça do Torneio de Quadribol. Foi a primeira vez, desde que comecei a jogar Quadribol para o time da Grifinória, no meu segundo ano, que conseguimos a taça. Foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Eu falo, com um pouco mais de força dessa vez.

Agora um fiapo de cor prateada bem fraca aparece, mas nada corpóreo.

"Nada mal, James!" Lily diz sorrindo. "Para uma segunda tentativa, está ótimo."

"Está com dificuldades, Pontas?" Remus pergunta, vindo ficar ao nosso lado, acompanhado do Sirius.

"Vocês devem entender que está um _pouco_ difícil ter um pensamento positivo depois de tudo o que aconteceu." Eu respondo sarcasticamente.

"Mas pelo menos você está tentando, Pontas. Até conseguiu um fiapo prateado, na sua segunda tentativa!" Sirius diz.

"Qual foi o pensamento feliz que você usou, Sirius?" Eu pergunto, curioso.

"Quando eu finalmente saí da casa da louca da minha mãe, para morar com você." Ele responde. Realmente, quando o Sirius apareceu lá em casa ele disse que aquele era o dia mais feliz da vida dele, finalmente ter saído daquela casa de puros-sangue maníacos.

Mas eu não consigo pensar em mais nada que seja forte o suficiente. Ou minhas memórias são ligadas a Quadribol, ou aos Marotos, ou aos meus pais. Não tenho nenhuma outra que eu posso usar.

Se bem que não é verdade. Antes do meu pai falecer, eu tive um momento de felicidade. O mais feliz que eu tive em toda a minha vida. Quando a Lily abriu os olhos, depois que eu ataquei ela. Quando vi que ela não estava morta, que eu não tinha matado ela. A alegria que eu senti naquele momento, quando eu finalmente pude ver os brilhantes olhos verdes dela, foi incomparável com qualquer coisa que eu já tenha sentido na minha vida.

Resolvo tentar essa lembrança então, focalizando nessa sensação, e digo,

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

E dessa vez eu tenho sucesso. Quando o Patrono toma a forma, eu vejo que é um cervo. Um cervo idêntico ao da minha forma animago. Será então que o Patrono tem a forma do animago do bruxo, ou o animago do bruxo tem a forma do Patrono? Com certeza uma dessas opções é verdadeira. É muita coincidência que tanto o meu Patrono quanto o do Sirius sejam o mesmo bicho que a nossa forma animago.

"Um cervo!" Lily diz, surpresa.

"Parabéns, Pontas, sabia que você ia conseguir!" Sirius diz, batendo no meu ombro.

Então eu congelo. Lily se aproxima do Patrono, com aquele brilho característico nos olhos dela, de quando ela descobre algo.

"Pontas..." Ela diz baixinho, acariciando o meu Patrono, olhando para os chifres do cervo. Merda!

Olho para o Sirius e o Remus, e os dois estão com a mesma expressão horrorizada que a minha. Será que ela está relacionando o apelido com o Patrono, e chegando a conclusão que nós somos animagos ilegais? Não duvido nada que esteja, ela é muito inteligente.

Ela pára de acariciar o Patrono, e se vira para o nosso grupo.

"Mas por quê? Como que você sabia a forma do seu Patrono?" Ela pergunta.

Parece que ela não relacionou... ainda... Conhecendo a Lily ela vai sair correndo para a biblioteca, para pesquisar sobre a relação entre a forma dos Patrono com o bruxo.

Mas eu não respondo ela, porque nesse momento o meu patrono está cavalgando. Cavalgando na direção do patrono da Lily, do Sirius e do Remus. Mas ele não se senta ao lado dos Patronos, como o cachorro do Sirius e o lobo do Remus fizeram. Não, ele vai na direção da corça da Lily. Do mesmo jeito que a corça do Snivellus fez, ele tenta tocar a corça com o focinho. Eu prendo a respiração. Já fui negado pela Lily, mas ser negado pelo Patrono dela é diferente. Seria ser negado magicamente por ela. Me preparo psicologicamente para o pior, mas eu não precisava ter me preocupado. A corça dela deixa que o meu cervo a toque, focinho com focinho. Depois eles se acariciam com o rosto. Eu não consigo acreditar no que os meus olhos estão vendo, pela segunda vez, em menos de uma hora.

Então a corça se deita no chão, e o cervo se deita ao lado dela, atrás dela. Ela abaixa a cabeça, como se fosse dormir, mas o cervo continua de cabeça erguida olhando para frente, como se estivesse protegendo a corça. Com o cachorro e o lobo ao lado dos dois.

A turma toda parou para assistir a interação entre os dois patronos. Eu estou parado olhando para eles, completamente surpreso. Lily também está parada, com o rosto completamente surpreso. Sirius está assistindo os dois com um sorriso no rosto. Agora que eu não escapo dos "comentários sutis" do Sirius, quanto a Lily ser a minha ruiva. Remus também aparenta estar surpreso.

Eu sei que são apenas Patronos. Apenas encantamentos. Mas será que isso quer dizer que a Lily, assim como a corça dela, não vai me negar, caso eu queira me aproximar dela? Quer dizer que eu posso ter esperanças? Quer dizer que depois de dois dias de aflição, tristeza, desespero, angústia, culpa, que eu posso ousar sentir algo diferente? Será que ela pode me amar?

* * *

A/N: Mereço reviews por esse capítulo? :-)

Conseguem dar 10 reviews? O anterior teve 9... então é só um review a mais...


	8. Pontas, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho

A/N: Quero agradecer a todos os reviews. Eu perguntei se podia receber 10, e vocês me deram 15! Muito mais do que eu pedi, muito obrigada.

Um review em particular me fez algumas perguntas, mas como foi anônimo eu não pude responder o review, então resolvi responder aqui.

Quantos capítulos vai ter a fic? Não faço a mínima idéia. Basicamente eu tenho as idéias em mente e estou escrevendo. Um chute seria 50 capítulos. Talvez mais. Duvido que menos.

Quantos anos eu tenho? Eu sou um pouco mais velha do que um leitor médio de fic, mas esse é um vício que eu comecei a muito tempo e não consigo parar. Acho que a minha idade seja um dos motivos de eu querer fazer essa fic sem clichês. Chegou a um ponto que eu só lia uma fic LJ ("Every Other Midnight" – que eu traduzo, "A Cada Outra Meia Noite") porque todas as fics tinham muitos clichês. Então resolvi criar uma fic minha, sem clichês.

Mas eu sou uma pessoa romântica, então a fic vai ter cenas românticas (como a interação dos Patronos que muitos gostaram), mas não quero que nenhuma das cenas românticas seja uma cena clichê, como o vôo noturno de vassoura (que eu já demonstrei ser impossível na minha história). Ou seja, esperem romance. E muito romance.

* * *

_**Por Toda a Eternidade**_

"_Oh, I love when you do that hocus pocus to me._

_The way that you touch, you've got the power to heal._

_You give me that look, it's almost unreal._

_It's almost unreal, so unreal."_

_Roxette - "Almost Unreal"_

_**Capítulo 8 – Pontas, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho**_

_**Lily POV**_

Eu não acredito na cena que eu estou vendo. Meu patrono está deitado junto com o patrono do James. Isso depois de se acariciarem. Não consigo processar o que está acontecendo, nem o que isso significa. Afinal, são apenas patronos. Não é como se o James e eu estivéssemos juntos. Mas parece isso. Parece que temos alguma ligação mágica, para os nossos patronos agirem dessa forma.

Então Prof. Longbottom chama a atenção da turma, e diz.

"Aqueles que não conseguiram produzir o patrono, treinem. Treinem bastante. Quero uma redação de no mínimo 100 cm para a próxima terça-feira, com um resumo sobre o feitiço Expecto Patronum e o Patrono que é convocado. Nos vemos de novo na aula de quinta."

Enquanto arrumo o meu material, eu me lembro da promessa do James, que nós dois íamos falar com o Sirius hoje, para ele me explicar porque ele estava fora do trem, e o porque daquela moto.

"James, Sirius, esperem!" Eu os chamo, vendo que eles estão saindo da sala.

Sirius está sorrindo, mas vejo que James não me olha nos olhos. Eu decido evitar uma situação desagradável entre James e eu, e não comentar sobre como os nossos patronos agiram na aula. Ele está claramente envergonhado com isso. E eu ainda não sei o que concluir com o que aconteceu na aula de hoje. E eu não pretendo falar com o James sobre isso, enquanto eu não chegar a uma conclusão.

"James, você se lembra o que eu te disse ontem? Que você me prometeu que faríamos hoje?" Eu pergunto, olhando para ele.

Ele parece estar confuso, e tentando se lembrar. Óbvio que ele esqueceu.

"Ok..." Sirius diz de uma forma _muito_ irritante, com um sorriso _muito_ irritante."Eu tenho muita experiência com as mulheres para saber quando uma garota quer _conversar_ a sós. Não vou atrapalhar vocês dois. Principalmente depois daquela _demonstração de afeto_ na aula de DCAT."

"Sirius, não é nada disso que você está pensando. Ontem James prometeu que nós dois iríamos conversar _com você_ sobre um assunto_ particular_." Eu digo, esperando que James consiga se lembrar da promessa dele.

"Ah é! É melhor a gente ir para a Sala comunal do nosso dormitório, para podermos conversar em privacidade. Sirius, você vem com a gente." James diz.

Sirius aparenta estar muito confuso agora, mas nos segue até o dormitório.

Eu digo a senha para a mulher com o bebê, que está acordado agora, então não preciso me preocupar com o tom de voz.

"_Belladonna_."

Eu me sento em uma das poltronas, mas James e o Sirius se sentam no sofá. Eu decido ir direto ao assunto.

"Sirius, depois do ataque, depois que você veio para Hogwarts, nós fomos interrogados por diversos aurores." Eu começo a explicar.

"Eu sei, vocês já me contaram isso..." Ele diz, impaciente como sempre.

"Mas o que nós não te contamos, foi que nós mentimos por você." Eu falo.

"Como assim?"

"James disse que você estava na cabine conosco. E pediu que eu mantivesse a mesma história que ele. Ele prometeu me explicar porque você estava naquela moto, e eu concordei em mentir para os aurores por você. Mas depois ele disse que não era o segredo dele para ser compartilhado, e que eu deveria perguntar para você. Então, eu estou perguntando."

"Não é nada demais, Ruiva. Vou resumir a história toda para você. Eu comprei uma moto voadora e quis trazer ela para Hogwarts, seguindo o trem. Simples assim." Sirius explica, balançando os ombros, como se não fosse nada demais.

"Sirius, você não pode ter uma moto trouxa enfeitiçada aqui! Não é seguro! Além de ser proibido enfeitiçar artigos trouxas!"

"Ninguém vai se importar com uma moto enfeitiçada com o Voldemort solto por aí."

"Nisso você pode ter razão. Mas mesmo assim, Prof. Dumbledore está trabalhando muito para garantir a segurança dos alunos. Seria muita irresponsabilidade sua sair voando por aí em uma moto voadora."

"Não precisa se preocupar, Ruiva. Não por enquanto, pelo menos. A moto nem mesmo está aqui comigo. Eu tive que deixá-la no local do ataque. Não quis que os aurores e os professores a vissem."

"Mas conhecendo você, isso não te impede de voltar até lá um dia desses, para pegar a moto e trazer até aqui."

"Você me conhece bem." Ele diz rindo.

"Sirius! Você não pode fazer isso! Além do que, aonde você pretende guardar essa moto? O seu dormitório não tem espaço suficiente para isso, e eu duvido que a Profa. McGonagall não venha a descobrir que você tem uma moto ilegal, eventualmente." Eu digo, tentando argumentar com ele. Mas tratando do Sirius, eu sei que é impossível.

"Desculpa, Ruiva, mas eu não posso te dizer aonde vou guardar a moto. Somente que ela vai ficar bem guardada."

"Você está sendo irresponsável, Sirius! Ter uma moto a sua disposição para que você possa sair voando por aí? É muito perigoso! Com Voldemort solto por aí!"

Me irrita o fato que o James não fala nada. Absolutamente nada. Ele somente assiste a nossa discussão. Agora eu já estou de pé, discutindo. Mas o Sirius continua sentado como se essa discussão fosse indiferente para ele.

"Ruiva, você está exagerando. Além do que, caso aconteça alguma emergência, e nós precisemos sair de Hogwarts rapidamente, ou estar em algum lugar rapidamente, a moto pode vir a ser muito útil."

"Nesse caso você pode simplesmente aparatar." Eu tento racionalizar com o Sirius.

"Não se pode aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts." Finalmente James abre a boca, e é para dizer algo tão inútil assim.

"Eu sei muito bem disso, James. Mas podemos aparatar em Hogsmeade."

"Olha, Ruiva, você sabe muito bem que não vai conseguir mudar a minha opinião. A moto é minha e eu a quero por perto, ok? Não quero ser rude com você, mas isso não é da sua conta." Sirius diz, se levantando. "Não sei se você quer ficar com a _sua_ Ruiva certinha, James, mas eu quero aproveitar o meu tempo livre. Vou fazer algo mais útil do que participar de uma discussão inútil."

"Eu vou com você, Almofadinhas." James diz, e sai pelo retrato com ele.

E eu fico aqui, sozinha com os meus pensamentos. Sei que exagerei nessa discussão com o Sirius. De um lado ele tem razão, a moto é dele e ele faz com ela o que bem quiser. Afinal, ele é maior de idade. Mas eu não consigo deixar de me preocupar com o que esses dois podem aprontar, com uma moto voadora a disposição. Se bem que não é muito diferente de ter a vassoura deles a disposição. Somente mais confortável. Talvez eu esteja exagerando... Mas eu estou definitivamente curiosa em saber aonde eles vão guardar a maldita moto.

Não acredito que hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, só tive uma aula até agora e tenho tantas coisas para me preocupar. Tenho que pesquisar sobre o comportamento dos Patronos, para tentar entender porque o meu patrono e o do James agiram daquela forma durante a aula. Além disso, acho que eu descobri o significado dos apelidos ridículos dos marotos. Mas isso também não faz muito sentido. Claramente nenhum deles tinha feito o feitiço do Patrono antes, então como saberiam a forma do patrono deles?

Mas não foi sempre que eles utilizaram esses apelidos. Se não me engano começou no quinto ano. Perto do final do quinto ano. É óbvio que tem alguma ligação com o Patrono deles, mas qual ligação? Eu realmente preciso ir na biblioteca pesquisar sobre Patronos, mas não tenho tempo agora. Marquei de almoçar com a Mary, e com essa discussão toda, não tenho mais tempo de ir a biblioteca pesquisar.

Quando chego no Salão Principal, a Mary já está sentada na mesa da Grifinória. Eu sento na frente dela, e começo a pegar purê de batata e coxinha de galinha.

"Como foram as suas aulas?" Eu pergunto, começando a comer.

"Trato das Criaturas Mágicas foi tranqüila. Aprendemos sobre Manticoras."

"Manticoras! Como que essa aula foi tranqüila? Elas são perigosíssimas!" Eu pergunto, surpresa.

"Por isso mesmo. Como são perigosíssimas, o Prof. Kettleburn disse que não tem como capturar uma para termos uma aula prática, e foi somente teórica. Mas como você sabe que Manticoras são perigosas, se você não faz essa matéria?"

"Quero ver você não passar os domingos com o Hagrid e não saber sobre manticoras. Ele é fascinado por essas criaturas de corpo de leão, cabeça humana e rabo de escorpião. Temos sorte que são criaturas raras!" Eu digo com sinceridade.

"Por que são perigosas?"

"Não. Porque o Hagrid cisma que pode utilizar Manticoras e Caranguejo-de-Fogo para criar uma nova espécie. A nossa sorte é que até agora ele não conseguiu uma Manticora. E espero que ele não consiga tão cedo. Imagina só na criatura que pode ser criada com esse cruzamento!"

"Cruzes! Hagrid e a fascinação dele pelos _bichinhos_ dele..."

"Nem me diga..."

"Mas e a sua _aula_, Lily, como foi?"

Percebi muito bem a entonação dela. Isso não é nada bom...

"Foi ótima! O nosso novo professor de DCAT é um auror, Frank Longbottom. Ele foi um dos aurores que auxiliou no ataque do Expresso de Hogwarts. Ele nos ensinou a fazer um Patrono."

"Eu sei disso." Ela diz, sorrindo.

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Mary?"

"Ah, Lily, _toda a escola_ sabe que os alunos do sétimo ano aprenderam a fazer Patronos. Principalmente como que os patronos do monitor e da monitora chefe agiram."

"Ah não..." Eu digo, vermelha de vergonha. Por que eu sempre tenho que ficar com o rosto todo vermelho?

"Agora toda a escola sabe do _romance_ entre os monitores chefe..." Ela diz rindo.

"Isso _não_ tem graça, Mary."

"Lily, então você me diga porque o seu patrono e o do James agiram daquele jeito?"

"Como que eu vou saber? Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como os Patronos agem!"

"Lily, para uma bruxa muito inteligente, você está sendo muito burra."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Você realmente não sabe?"

"Não!" Eu respondo com toda firmeza. Eu realmente não tenho noção porque os nossos Patronos agiram daquele jeito.

"Lily, minha amiga, você está cega... completamente cega."

Essa conversa está me irritando.

"Mary, chega. Eu vou na biblioteca fazer uma pesquisa sobre os Patronos e o comportamento deles hoje mesmo, depois da aula de Poções."

"Eu achei que você tivesse vindo da biblioteca." Ela diz, confusa.

"Não tive tempo. Tive que conversar com o James," e ela dá um sorriso astuto... "_e_ o Sirius, sobre algo importante."

"Algo importante, mas que você não vai me dizer o que é, certo?"

"Desculpa, não posso."

Vejo que ela fica um pouco triste, mas eu não posso contar. Adoro a Mary, mas ela não consegue manter uma informação só para ela.

"Mas você tinha dito que você queria fazer uma pesquisa já a algum tempo. Então deve ser importante."

"Não muito." Eu digo com sinceridade. "É mais uma curiosidade minha."

"Sobre que assunto?" Ela pergunta, pegando o copo de suco de abóbora para tomar um gole.

"O desenvolvimento dos músculos no peito e nos braços dos jogadores de quadribol." Eu respondo.

Mary engasga com o suco, e joga suco em tudo quanto for lugar da mesa.

"Mary, você está bem?" Ela está tossindo sem parar, realmente engasgou. Eu me estico sobre a mesa e começo a bater nas costas dela. Uma reação bem trouxa, eu sei. Um bruxo de verdade jamais faria isso, mas é algo inconsciente.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela pára de tossir. Depois de limpar as lágrimas do rosto dela, ela pergunta.

"Por que você vai pesquisar sobre esse assunto? Contando que tenha algum livro sobre esse assunto na biblioteca." Ela diz, pensativa.

"Porque foi algo que eu percebi a pouco tempo, e não faz muito sentido, então eu resolvi pesquisar."

"Você percebeu isso _como_?" Ela pergunta, curiosa como sempre.

"Simples, eu estava olhando para os músculos do braço do James um dia desses, e pensei que Quadribol não deveria criar esse tipo de músculo. Eu entenderia os músculos se ele fosse um batedor, como o Sirius, mas ele é um artilheiro, então não faz muito sentido. Aí eu resolvi pesquisar."

"Mas você disse que era os músculos do braço, _e_ do peito, que você queria pesquisar."

"Porque hoje de manhã eu o vi sem camisa, quando ele saiu do banho, e os músculos no peito dele também não fazem sentido." Eu respondo com toda a sinceridade.

E a Mary cai na gargalhada.

"Qual é a graça, Mary?" Eu pergunto, enquanto as lágrimas voltam a escorrer pelo rosto dela. Mas agora são lágrimas de tanto que ela ri.

"Lily, eu retiro o que eu disse. É óbvio que você não é cega. _Nenhum pouco_ cega." E ela ri mais um pouco antes de continuar. "Você está em negação."

"Negação? Negação de quê?"

"Incrível como uma bruxa tão inteligente quanto você não consegue perceber isso." Ela diz impacientemente. Mas a próxima frase dela me pega de surpresa. "É muito simples, Lily. Você está atraída pelo James."

Eu fico boquiaberta olhando para ela. Minha pobre amiga enlouqueceu. Eu não estou atraída pelo James. Não tem como _não_ olhar para o peito e os braços dele. Principalmente quando ele sai do banho sem camisa, ou quando ele estica os braços. Não quer dizer que eu esteja atraída por ele.

E então ela continua a explicação.

"Mesmo que você encontre algum livro na biblioteca sobre esse assunto particular, o que eu duvido muito, você não vai conseguir achar uma explicação para esse _fascínio_ que esse assunto está te trazendo, amiga."

"Que assunto que está fascinando a Ruiva?" Eu congelo quando ouço o Sirius falar atrás de mim. Só falta ele ter ouvido os delírios da louca da Mary. Olho para trás e quase que tenho um ataque quando vejo que os quatro Marotos estão atrás de mim, incluindo o James. Óbvio que ele também estaria atrás de mim. Esses quatro andam grudados o tempo todo. Só falta o James ter ouvido o que a Mary disse.

"Nenhum assunto."

"Não pareceu nenhum assunto." Remus diz, enquanto se senta ao meu lado. "Dava para ouvir as risadas da Mary do lado de fora do Salão Principal."

"Não foi _nada_ demais." Eu respondo.

"Se você está dizendo..." James diz.

"É só que a Lily está sendo muito burra, para uma bruxa tão esperta. Ela..." Mary diz.

"Mary, chega!" Eu falo, olhando para ela fixamente, rezando que ela fique de boca calada. Não preciso que os quatro marotos ouçam a insanidade da Mary.

"Mas você sabe que eu tenho razão." Ela discute.

"Não, você não tem! Você está pensando besteira, isso que sim!"

"O que houve entre vocês duas?" Peter pergunta, surpreso.

Realmente é difícil ver a Mary e eu discutindo, sempre fomos boas amigas. Mas ela está sendo irracional.

"Nada." Eu respondo.

Felizmente, ela decide esquecer esse assunto. Momentaneamente, pelo menos.

Depois do almoço vamos para a aula de Poções. O Prof. Slughorn já está lá quando entramos na sala. Assim como na aula de DCAT, Remus se senta ao meu lado. Essa aula está mais vazia ainda. Não tem nenhum aluno da Lufa-Lufa, dois da Corvinal (que também estavam na aula de DCAT hoje de manhã), nós quatro da Grifinória, e da Sonserina tem o Severus, um outro garoto que eu não sei o nome, e duas meninas.

Espero que o Prof. Slughorn não peça para eu ficar conversar depois da aula. Tenho aula nas estufas depois, e leva muito tempo das masmorras até as Estufas.

"Bom dia, turma."

"Bom dia, Prof. Slughorn."

"Espero que tenham tido excelentes férias. Infelizmente, como todos vocês sabem, o Expresso de Hogwarts foi atacado. Mas o Prof. Dumbledore está tomando várias providências para garantir que algo similar não aconteça com vocês, enquanto estiverem no castelo. Ele me pediu para fazer uma grande quantidade de Veritaserum para ele. Alguém sabe me dizer que poção é essa?"

Eu levanto a mão, assim como o Severus.

"Ah, Srta. Evans!" Prof. Slughorn diz sorrindo. "Fico muito satisfeito que a Srta. esteja fazendo a minha matéria novamente! Muito satisfeito mesmo. E vejo que a Srta foi escolhida Monitora Chefe. Meus parabéns! Muito bem merecido, eu devo dizer."

A turma inteira está olhando para mim, e o meu rosto fica em chamas. Sério, está muito quente nessa masmorra de repente.

"Mas me diga," ele continua. "que poção é essa?"

"É o mais poderoso Soro da Verdade do mundo. É uma poção sem odor, sem cor, muito parecida com água, que força a quem tiver tomado contar a verdade."

"Corretíssimo! 10 pontos para a Grifinória." Ele diz, ainda sorridente.

Mas por que o Prof. Dumbledore quer que ele faça grandes quantidades de Veritaserum? Será que ele pretende utilizar nos alunos? Isso não parece muito o tipo de atitude que o Prof. Dumbledore tenha.

Eu resolvo levantar a mão e perguntar. "Mas por que o Prof. Dumbledore quer que o Senhor faça essa poção, Professor?"

Ele não sorri mais. "Ah, Srta Evans, me pesa muito te falar isso, mas eu não posso dizer o motivo."

Eu acho que ele não sabe o motivo. Acho que o Prof. Dumbledore não deve ter dito o motivo de precisar de tanto soro da verdade. Mas o Prof. Slughorn jamais vai admitir que ele não sabe de algo na frente dos alunos dele. Ele gosta de fingir que é importante, com todas as suas conexões importantes no mundo bruxo, e com o Clube do Slugue dele.

"Alguém sabe me dizer o ingrediente principal dessa poção?"

Novamente o Severus e eu levantamos a mão. Mas como sempre, ele ignora o Severus.

"Óbvio que você sabe, uma aluna tão brilhante quanto você." Ele continua a me bajular. Eu juro que não entendo a fascinação que ele tem comigo. Tudo bem que eu sou um pouco mais dotada em Poções do que a média dos alunos, mas o Severus é tão bom quanto eu, até mesmo melhor, mas o Prof. Slughorn raramente pede para o Severus responder as perguntas. "É uma pena que você está na Grifinória. Ah, se você fosse da minha casa, da Sonserina..." Pelo menos uma vez por ano ele dá esse discurso. Eu amo o fato que sou da Grifinória e não da Sonserina. Imagina uma nascida trouxa na Sonserina.

"Mas, voltando ao assunto da nossa aula, qual é o ingrediente principal do Veritaserum?"

"Pena de Dedo-Duro." Nisso a turma toda ri, exceto os Sonserinos, óbvio. Então eu resolvo explicar, "Dedo-duro é uma ave minúscula azul que não emite nenhum som durante a vida dela, exceto na hora da morte, que ela solta um longo grito. Esse grito reproduz todos os sons que ela ouviu durante a vida, de trás para frente." Novamente eu sei disso graças as minhas visitas semanais ao Hagrid. Ele disse que uma das experiências mais fascinantes da vida dele foi quando ele encontrou um Dedo-duro que estava morrendo, e ouviu tudo que a ave tinha para contar.

"Excelente, mais uma vez. Até explicou mais do que precisava. Mais 10 pontos para a Grifinória." Prof. Slughorn anuncia orgulhoso. "Essa poção precisa de um ciclo lunar inteiro para ficar pronto, então vamos trabalhar nela durante esse primeiro mês todo. É muito importante que vocês prestem muita atenção durante o preparo, porque um erro, qualquer erro, estraga a poção, e ela tem que ser jogada fora. E o Prof. Dumbledore vai ficar sem a poção deles, e vocês sem a nota. As instruções estão no quadro. Tomem as suas notas e peguem os ingredientes necessário no armário dos alunos. Vocês vão fazer essa poção em dupla, para garantir que nenhum dos dois erre."

Enquanto estamos tomando nota, ouço o Sirius falar atrás de mim.

"Típico do Slughorn. Pedem para ele fazer um trabalho, e ele passa para os outros."

"Típico de Sonserino..." James comenta depois. "O pior é que se errarmos, ficamos sem nota. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de errar. Eu tenho que garantir boas notas para me tornar um Auror... E ficar sem errar em Poções durante um mês inteiro é impossível."

"James, se você quiser, você pode fazer a poção com a Lily." Remus oferece, olhando para trás. "Eu faço com o Sirius. Afinal, vocês dois querem ser aurores, e nenhum dos dois é muito bom em Poções. Lily e eu somos melhores do que vocês dois, então poderíamos '_dividir as forças_'. Isso se você não se importar, Lily, claro."

"Eu não me importo. Além do que, essa poção precisa que se inclua ingredientes e faça alguns outros passos durante a noite. Dessa forma, é mais fácil para você e o Sirius, que dividem um quarto, e para James e eu que dividimos um dormitório." Eu respondo, pensando realmente que essa divisão é mais prática. "Contanto que James não estrague a poção..." Eu falo brincando.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu nem toco nela, aí não tem como eu estragar ela, que tal?" James diz, brincando também.

"Engraçadinho. Você não vai escapar do trabalho assim tão fácil."

James muda de lugar com o Remus, se sentando ao meu lado. Tomamos as notas, pegamos os ingredientes necessários para a primeira etapa, e começamos a fazer a juntar todos na ordem que está explicado nas notas.

Parece que o James vai ter um ataque de tanto tédio, quando temos que deixar os ingredientes ferverem em fogo baixo por 20 minutos.

"Eu não entendo porque um Auror tem que saber fazer Poções. Para que a gente vai precisar de Poções quando estivermos sendo atacados?" Ele comenta.

"Simples, James." Eu respondo abismada que ele esteja falando algo desse tipo. Poções é muito importante para os Aurores! Como que ele pode duvidar disso? "Eu posso te dar vários exemplos aonde as poções são importantes. _Veritaserum_ mesmo, por exemplo, você sabia que os Aurores podem utilizar essa poção nos comensais da morte que eles capturam? Outro exemplo, a _Poção Polisuco_, que a pessoa pode tomar a forma de outro bruxo, que pode ser utilizada em missões onde os aurores tenham que trabalhar disfarçados. Outro exemplo, a _Poção Wiggenweld_, que é de fácil preparação, mas é extremamente útil, pois pode ser utilizada em pessoas que estão demasiadamente fracas ou doentes. Outro exemplo,"

"Ok, ok, ok." Ele me corta. "Já entendi. É importante. Já entendi. Você não precisa descrever todas as poções existentes não, Lily. Só que é um saco fazer poções."

Não adianta. Ele jamais vai mudar o pensamento dele que poções é coisa para Sonserinos.

Depois que os vinte minutos se passam, o Prof. Slughorn vem verificar a nossa poção, e fica muito satisfeito. "Excelente, Srta. Evans, excelente. Pode guardar para a próxima aula."

Guardamos a poção em um frasco com o nosso nome, que tem que ficar em repouso até a próxima aula, quando teremos que juntar os ingredientes da segunda etapa.

"É bom nos apressarmos se queremos chegar na aula de Herbologia a tempo." Remus comenta.

Ele está certo, já estamos atrasados. Temos apenas 10 minutos para chegar nas estufas. Como sempre, temos essa aula com os alunos da Lufa-lufa. Essa aula está mais cheia do que as outras duas de hoje. Da Grifinória tem os 3 marotos, eu e a Marge Lewis. Da Lufa-lufa tem vários alunos, o que é de se esperar, já que a Profa. Sprout é a diretora da casa deles. Tem o Tim Smith e mais dois garotos, e três garotas.

Ainda bem que essa aula só tem um período. Depois da aula, me separo dos garotos e vou para a biblioteca, para começar a trabalhar na redação de DCAT sobre Patronos, e para tentar entender o comportamento do meu patrono com o do James. Decido que isso é mais importante do que a minha pesquisa sobre os músculos dos jogadores de quadribol. Além do mais, acho muito difícil que tenha algum livro desse tipo na biblioteca... talvez em Hogsmeade. Mas como as visitas para Hogsmeade foram canceladas, eu não vou saber tão cedo. E também é bom eu não comentar nada sobre esse assunto com a louca da Mary por um bom tempo. Ela acha que eu estou atraída pelo James. Maluca.

Mesmo se eu estivesse, o que eu não estou, ele nunca demonstrou nenhuma preferência por mim. Só mesmo quando ele me chamou para sair quando ele estava atacando o Snape, no quinto ano, e eu duvido que ele estivesse falando sério. Até mesmo porque depois disso, ele nunca mais mostrou nenhum tipo de preferência por mim. Então me sentir atraída por ele seria burrice, porque esse sentimento jamais seria compartilhado.

O primeiro livro que eu pesquiso diz que o Patrono não é utilizado somente contra Dementadores. O bruxo Flavius Belby descobriu, em 1782 quando passava férias em Papua, na Nova Guiné, que o Patrono também é a única forma de defesa contra as Mortalhas-Vivas. As Mortalhas-Vivas são criaturas raras, que lembra um manto negro que rasteja pelo chão durante a noite. Só tem 1cm de espessura, e atacam as pessoas a noite, enquanto estão dormindo. Ela tapa todas as vias respiratórias da vítima, sufocando-a. Depois de matar a vítima, ela a engole por completo, sem deixar nenhum rastro do ataque. Flavius Belby foi o primeiro bruxo a sobreviver um ataque de Mortalha-Viva. Ele lançou um feitiço do Patrono, pensando no momento quando foi eleito presidente do Clube das Bexigas da cidade dele.

Também descubro que Andros, o Invencível, é o único mago capaz de conjurar um Patrono do tamanho de um gigante.

Mas não consigo achar nada sobre o comportamento dos Patronos. Ou como que o James e os marotos sabem a forma do Patrono deles antes de o conjurarem. Só encontro dizerem que o Patrono toma uma forma que é muito importante para o bruxo que o conjura. Então por que o meu tem a forma de uma corça? Não que eu não tenha gostado do meu patrono, eu amei, mas a forma não faz muito sentido para mim.

Continuo pesquisando por diversos livros, e encontro um com uma informação ligeiramente diferente. Ele diz, como todos os outros, que o Patrono toma uma forma que é muito importante para o bruxo que o conjura, e por isso que todos os bruxos que são animagos tem o seu Patrono como forma animaga. Porque a sua forma animaga é de extrema importância para o bruxo, então o Patrono _sempre_ vai ter a forma do bicho no qual o bruxo se transforma.

Eu congelo ao ler essa informação. Ao ver que tem uma correlação entre animagia e o feitiço do Patrono. Isso explica tudo. Pontas e Almofadinhas. O cervo e o cachorro. Mas como que eles conseguiram se tornar animagos? Isso é um feitiço de extrema dificuldade! E se a minha memória não me falha, eles conseguiram isso no quinto ano. É impossível! Além do que, todos os animagos tem que estar registrados no Ministério.

Eu sei que os quatro marotos, ou melhor, três dos Marotos, são muito inteligentes. Mas será que eles resolveram se transformar em animagos somente para demonstrar que podem? Que são capazes disso? Isso não me parece ser o motivo. Eles tem que ter um motivo para ter feito isso. Para arriscar irem presos para Azkaban, caso o Ministério descubra. Tem que ter um motivo muito bom para isso.

Mas qual é esse motivo?

Eu junto as minhas coisas rapidamente. Eu tenho que saber a verdade. Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas isso é muito arriscado. Se alguém descobrir os quatro vão passar o resto da vida em Azkaban. Isso é um assunto muito sério. Não é uma das brincadeiras infantis deles. E eu preciso colocar essa história a limpo.

Olho para o relógio e vejo que o jantar está sendo servido, então com certeza os quatro devem estar no Salão Principal.

Quando chego no Salão Principal vejo os quatro sentados na mesa da Grifinória. Excelente. Eles tem muito o que explicar.

* * *

_**James POV**_

O bom de ser um aluno do sétimo ano é a quantidade de períodos livres que nós temos. E como Almofadinhas, Aluado e eu estamos fazendo as mesmas matérias, nós temos os mesmos tempos livres. Excelente. Porque enquanto estou ao lado dos marotos (ou da Lily) eu não penso tanto na morte do meu pai. Os meus pensamentos são desviados para outras coisas, e eu sou muito grato disso.

Porém, enquanto jogo uma partida de xadrez com o Sirius antes da hora do jantar, na minha Sala Comunal, não consigo deixar de pensar em outras duas coisas. E as duas estão relacionadas a Lily. Primeiro que parece que ela descobriu o motivo dos nossos apelidos. Talvez ela não tenha descoberto o real motivo dos apelidos, mas conhecendo a Lily, não vai demorar muito para ela ligar uma coisa com a outra. E eu não quero nem pensar no que falar para ela, quando ela descobrir a verdade. Tomara que demore, e que demore muito tempo.

A segunda coisa é o comportamento dos nossos patronos durante a aula. Com certeza aquilo tem algum significado. Não tem como não ter. Na hora, a Lily pareceu tão surpresa, ou até mais surpresa do que eu com aquele comportamento. Eu finalmente ousei imaginar que ela sentisse algo por mim, mas será que eu estou errado em agir dessa forma? Não tem como a reação da corça dela com o meu cervo não ter nenhuma relação aos sentimentos dela por mim. Além do que, o Patrono é uma incarnação dos sentimentos mais felizes do bruxo que o conjurou. Sentimentos como alegria, esperança, felicidade e _amor_. O Patrono é uma forma mágica de todos esses sentimentos. Então se aquela forma mágica, aquela linda corça, agiu daquele jeito, significa que a Lily tem algum sentimento bom por mim.

Mas depois ela agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se aquilo não tivesse nenhum significado. Então eu também agi do mesmo jeito. Mas eu não consegui olhar nos olhos dela. Porque olhar nos olhos dela seria ter esperanças irreais. Cara, eu estou muito patético. Se o Almofadinhas fosse um legilimente, ele estaria me dando um soco na cara agora, e mandando eu agir como homem. Agir como ele...

"Porra, Pontas! Presta atenção!" Ele grita.

"Foi mal, cara." Eu respondo.

"Você está muito desligado. Imagino o que esteja na sua mente, mas pelo menos finja que quer jogar. Para eu não achar que estou perdendo o meu tempo aqui." Ele está realmente furioso.

"Vamos jantar. Já está na hora da janta, e pelo menos assim eu faço algo de útil enquanto você pensa nos malditos Patronos." Sirius diz, se levantando.

Remus, que estava sentado em uma das poltronas lendo, fecha o livro e se levanta também. Rabicho, que estava fazendo o dever dele de Adivinhação, guarda o material na mochila e sai conosco.

O Salão Principal está o mais cheio que eu já vi. Alguns alunos que foram feridos durante o ataque, já foram liberados do St. Mungus, e estão de volta em Hogwarts. Fico surpreso que os pais desses alunos deixaram eles retornarem a Hogwarts.

Nos sentamos na mesa da Grifinória, e eu vou começar a comer quando vejo a Lily se aproximando. E parece que ela está furiosa. Merda. Ela deve ter descoberto. O que será que ela vai fazer? Eu duvido que ela nos exponha aqui, na frente de todos. Eu espero que ela não nos exponha aqui, na frente de todos. Senão nós três vamos para Azkaban. E o Aluado vai ser perseguido, odiado, e temido pelos alunos.

Ela se senta na minha frente, olha firme para nós quatro e diz, "Será que eu posso conversar com vocês quatro depois da janta?"

"Eu estou ocupado, Ruiva. Tenho um encontro importante." Almofadinhas diz. Até que esses "encontros" com a Sophia tem durado mais tempo do que eu achei que fosse durar.

"Sirius, isso é _muito_ importante. Eu _preciso_ falar com vocês. Todos vocês." Lily diz, séria.

Com certeza ela descobriu o nosso segredo. Pelo menos ela está sendo discreta quanto a isso.

"Não pode ficar para amanhã?" Almofadinhas diz. Por menos que ele queira desmarcar o encontro dele, ele percebe o tom de voz sério da Lily, e sabe que realmente deve ser algo importante. Mas ele não tem noção de o quanto que é importante.

"Não." Ela responde firme.

Aluado olha para mim confuso, e eu aceno que sim com o rosto, para ele também aceitar.

"Ok, Lily. Podemos conversar." Eu falo por todos os marotos. "Na nossa Sala Comunal?"

"Sim."

Almofadinhas se levanta e diz, olhando de cara feia para a Lily, "Se vocês me derem licença, eu tenho que desmarcar o meu encontro." E ele sai na direção da mesa da Lufa-lufa, para conversar com a Sophia. Ele retorna poucos minutos depois.

"Tudo certo, Almofadinhas?" Eu pergunto.

"Tudo." Ele responde, mas não entra em detalhes.

Quando Rabicho finalmente pára de comer, nos levantamos e vamos para o meu dormitório e o da Lily.

Ela se senta no sofá, e eu me sento ao lado dela. Sirius e Remus se sentam nas poltronas, e o Rabicho no chão. Todos olhamos para a Lily, esperando ela falar. Mas um minuto se passa, e ela não fala nada. Dois minutos. Quando chegam a cinco minutos Sirius perde a paciência e diz,

"Ruiva, achei que fosse algo _muito_ importante!"

"E é. Eu só não sei aonde começar." Ela fala, olhando para o chão.

"Que tal do início?" Sirius fala sem paciência.

"Ok. Eu sei o porque dos apelidos de vocês."

Eu sabia que ela tinha descoberto, então não sou pego de surpresa. Mas os outros três são. Rabicho solta um guincho. Aluado abaixa a cabeça, envergonhado. Almofadinhas solta um palavrão bem alto.

"Como você descobriu?" Aluado pergunta.

"Na verdade, o porque do seu apelido eu já sei a muito tempo, Remus." Lily diz, e Aluado fica completamente surpreso. "Depois que a gente aprendeu sobre lobisomens não foi nada difícil reconhecer os seus sintomas."

"Mas se você sabe a muito tempo, porque decidiu abrir a boca agora?" Almofadinhas pergunta, impaciente.

"Porque eu não vi problema nenhum no motivo do apelido dele." Lily diz. "Ele é só um lobisomem uma vez por mês. Não tem problema nenhum."

"Como não tem problema nenhum, Lily? Eu sou um lobisomem, um monstro."

"Você não é um monstro, Remus. Quer dizer, somente uma noite por mês, mas o resto do mês você é o Remus, somente Remus." Ela diz, e Aluado fica completamente espantado com a resposta dela. Ela é a primeira pessoa em Hogwarts, fora os Marotos e os professores, a saber o segredo dele. E a reação dela é a mesma que nós três tivemos. Compreensão. Apoio.

"Agora, o que vocês três fizeram que eu ainda não consegui entender."

"O que você acha que a gente fez, Lily?" Eu pergunto, mas já sabendo a resposta.

"Eu venho querendo entender o motivo dos apelidos de vocês a muito tempo. Mas por mais que eu tentasse entender, eu nunca consegui chegar a uma boa explicação." Ela explica. "Até hoje. Somente quando eu vi o patrono do James hoje, na aula de DCAT, que eu pude associar o Patrono de vocês com os apelidos. Pontas, do cervo, e Almofadinhas, do cachorro."

"Mas isso é uma coincidência, Ruiva. Não tem como a gente saber a forma do nosso Patrono." Almofadinhas tenta argumentar.

"Eu sei disso. Então eu fui na biblioteca, e achei um livro. Ele dizia que o Patrono sempre vai ter a forma animaga do bruxo."

"Lily..." Eu tento argumentar com ela, mas nem sei o que argumentar.

"Não adianta vocês negarem, eu já sei que vocês três são animagos."

"E você vai fazer o quê agora? Nos denunciar?" Rabicho pergunta.

"Claro que não!" Ela responde, insultada. "Se eu quisesse denunciar vocês eu teria falado isso no Salão Principal, e não a sós."

"Então o que você quer, Lily?" Aluado pergunta.

"Eu quero saber o porquê. Eu sei que não é da minha conta. Mas isso é algo muito sério. Não é brincadeira de criança. Se alguém descobrir, se alguém denunciar vocês, vocês vão para Azkaban pelo resto da sua vida."

"Eu sei disso, Ruiva. Nós todos sabemos disso. E acredite, isso não é uma _brincadeira de criança_." Almofadinhas comenta sarcasticamente.

"Então por que vocês fizeram isso? Por que vocês estão se arriscando desse jeito?" Ela pergunta, quase que como se estivesse implorando que a gente a responda.

"Por minha culpa, Lily." Aluado diz.

"Não é culpa sua, Aluado." Eu falo rapidamente. Ele sempre se culpa por tudo. "Nós fizemos porque nós queríamos te ajudar."

"Eu não entendo. Como que isso ajuda o Remus?" Lily pergunta, confusa com a minha resposta.

"Lily, você deve ter lido que a transformação é muito dolorosa." Aluado começa a explicar a situação. "Mas o que os livros não explicam, é que a transformação não é só doloroso pelas mudanças que o meu corpo passa, mas também porque eu perco a minha sanidade mental, o meu lado humano. Com isso, o meu instinto é de atacar, mas quando eu me transformo, eu fico em um local isolado, para não correr o risco de morder ninguém, de matar ninguém. E isso deixa a transformação mais dolorosa ainda. Quando eu não tenho humanos para atacar, eu ataco a mim mesmo. O que faz a recuperação ser mais lenta ainda."

Ela olha surpresa para ele. Ela jamais deve ter imaginado que fosse assim.

"Como lobisomem, o meu instinto é de atacar humanos. Então os meus amigos decidiram se tornar Animagos para me fazer companhia durante a Lua Cheia. Com a companhia deles, eu não fico tão animalesco. Eu não me ataco, não me mordo, então a minha transformação fica menos dolorosa, e a recuperação é muito mais rápida.

"Eu sei que os meus amigos fizeram algo ilegal, nós todos sabemos disso. Mas foi o jeito que eles encontraram de me ajudar, e não tem como eu me arrepender do que eles fizeram."

Então ela olha para mim, depois para o Almofadinhas, e depois para o Peter.

"Vocês três fazem companhia a um lobisomem durante a Lua Cheia?" Ela pergunta, descrença. Entendo que ela não tenha ainda entendido a complexidade da situação. É muita coisa para assimilar de uma vez só.

"Claro que sim!" Almofadinhas responde, orgulhosamente. "Não podíamos deixar o Aluado sofrer daquele jeito."

"Não é perigoso, Lily." Eu falo. "Não na nossa forma Animago. Lobisomens só são perigosos para os humanos."

"Inacreditável." Ela sussurra. "James é o cervo, Pontas. Sirius é o cachorro, Almofadinhas. E você, Peter?"

Peter não gosta nenhum pouco da forma animago dele, e responde envergonhado, "Eu sou um rato."

"Rabicho... Faz sentido." Ela fala.

"Lily," eu peço, "você não pode contar isso para ninguém. Por favor. Ninguém pode saber disso. Só estamos te contando porque você descobriu. Esse é um segredo que nós juramos jamais contar a ninguém, e com certeza você pode entender o motivo. Nós só fizemos isso para ajudar o Aluado."

"Não, claro que eu não vou contar para ninguém." Ela fala, e nós quatro finalmente relaxamos. "O segredo de vocês está seguro comigo, não se preocupem."

"Mas tem uma pessoa que sabe. Eu não sei se ele sabe que vocês são animagos, mas ele definitivamente sabe que o Remus é um lobisomem." Ela comenta.

"_Ranhoso_." Sirius praticamente cospe um dos apelidos do Snape.

"Nós sabemos disso, Lily. E não, ele não sabe que somos animagos." Eu respondo, sem comentar do incidente do sexto ano, quando Sirius pregou uma peça no Snape. Uma peça que poderia ter acabado na morte do Snape, caso eu não tivesse retirado ele da passagem que leva a Casa dos Gritos a tempo.

Como eu não quero que a Lily pergunte mais sobre isso, eu comento, "Já está quase na hora da nossa patrulha. É bom vocês três irem para o dormitório da Grifinória." Não que eles fiquem necessariamente no dormitório.

Os três saem e eu fico sozinho com a Lily na nossa Sala Comunal. Parece que ela ainda está digerindo toda a informação que contamos. Saímos da Sala Comunal, e começamos a fazer a patrulha, em silêncio. Nenhum de nós dois fala nada, absolutamente nada, enquanto caminhamos pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts. Só que como eu não verifiquei no Mapa dos Marotos (que agora está com o Almofadinhas), eu não sei os locais que possam ter casais. Então estamos verificando os locais de costume, começando com a Torre da Astronomia, mas verificando os armários de vassouras no caminho até a Torre.

Novamente a Torre está vazia, mas quando estamos na Torre, a Lily pára na beirada e olha na direção da floresta. Como a Lua é crescente, posso vê-la pelo brilho do luar. Como estamos em Setembro, ainda não está frio, mas o vento está forte hoje, e o cabelo solto dela voa com o vento. Eu caminho até a beirada, e paro ao lado dela.

Posso ver a Floresta Proibida, aonde passo a maior parte das Luas Cheias, como um cervo. Já encontrei diversas criaturas mágicas ali. Unicórnios, aranhas gigantes, centauros não muito amigáveis... Já me diverti muito ali com os Marotos, e esse é o último ano que eu vou poder aproveitar isso.

Mas eu sou retirado dos meus pensamentos pela voz da Lily.

"Mas ainda não faz sentido..." Ela sussurra.

"O que não faz sentido?" Eu pergunto, achando que ela está falando sobre o fato que sou animago.

"A forma do meu Patrono. Por que é uma corça?"

Ela pára de olhar para a Floresta, e vira o rosto para mim, com o cabelo ainda voando em todas as direções, com o vento. Eu não posso falar qual é a minha teoria da forma do Patrono dela, que é uma corça por causa da minha forma animago de cervo. Eu mesmo não sei se acredito nessa teoria. Então eu bagunço o meu cabelo, como sempre faço quando estou nervoso, e respondo,

"Não sei, Lily."

Depois de mais alguns minutos de silêncio, ela pergunta, ainda olhando para mim.

"E por que os nossos Patronos agiram daquele jeito na aula?"

Mas uma vez eu não posso dizer a minha teoria para ela. Que eles agiram daquela forma porque eu gosto dela, e ela gosta de mim? Eu não posso arriscar falar isso para ela, e ouvir ela dizer que eu estou completamente enganado. Eu prefiro acreditar que a minha teoria seja verdadeira.

Então, enquanto ajeito um cacho do cabelo dela, que está cobrindo o rosto dela, e o coloco atrás da orelha dela, eu respondo do mesmo jeito que respondi antes.

"Não sei, Lily."

Eu deixo os meus dedos tocarem o rosto dela, as bochechas quentes dela, suavemente, antes de apoiar a minha mão novamente no parapeito da Torre da Astronomia.

"Eu odeio não saber o porquê das coisas." Ela reclama.

"Isso eu sei." Eu digo, rindo baixinho.

"É tão frustrante! Eu não achei nenhum livro que falasse sobre o comportamento dos Patronos. Nenhum! Procurei em quase 20 livros da biblioteca, e nenhum fala sobre esse assunto."

Eu rio da frustração dela. Talvez nenhum livro tenha uma explicação porque o motivo é muito óbvio? Tão óbvio que não necessita de explicações? Claro que eu não vou falar isso para ela.

"Não se preocupe, Lily. Do jeito que eu te conheço, eu sei que você vai acabar descobrindo o motivo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde." Espero que mais cedo. "Mas quando você descobrir," eu digo, olhando fixamente nos olhos dela, "me diga qual é o motivo."

Saímos da Torre da Astronomia, para continuar a patrulha. Verificamos todos os andares, e quando finalmente chegamos no primeiro andar, Lily diz,

"Eu preciso passar rapidamente na Ala Hospitalar. Você pode esperar por mim aqui fora um minutinho?"

"Claro."

Ela abre a porta da Ala, e entra, mas eu não consigo deixar de pensar no que ela vai fazer lá? Será que ela está doente? Será que ainda sente os efeitos das Maldições Imperdoáveis que recebeu durante o ataque? Será que sente algum efeito do meu feitiço?

Dois minutos depois ela sai, com um frasco de uma poção púrpura.

"Está tudo bem?" Eu pergunto.

"Comigo sim."

"Então por que você precisou ir a Ala Hospitalar? E porque saiu com essa poção?"

"A poção é para você."

"Para mim?" Eu pergunto surpreso, enquanto caminhamos na direção do nosso dormitório.

"É. Aconteceu tanta coisa hoje que eu não tive tempo de preparar essa poção eu mesma, mas por sorte eu consegui convencer a Madame Pomfrey de me dar um frasco. Deve durar tempo o suficiente para eu fazer mais para você."

"Lily, eu não estou doente. Não preciso de poções." Eu odeio tomar essas poções.

"Eu sei que você não está doente."

Chegamos na frente do retrato e eu sussurro bem baixinho, "_Belladonna_." Por sorte o bebê não acorda.

Entramos na nossa Sala Comunal e eu pergunto. "Então por que eu preciso dessa poção?"

"James," ela diz, se sentando no sofá. "Eu sei que você tem tido problemas para dormir. Eu ouço os seus gritos."

Eu sei que tenho tido pesadelos. Depois de tudo que eu passei, não tem como não ter. Mas eu não sabia que eu estava gritando durante o sonho.

"Por isso que eu resolvi pegar essa poção para você. É uma Poção do Sono Sem Sonhos. Vai fazer com que você durma sem ter esses pesadelos. Você precisa descansar, James. Se desligar dos problemas, nem que seja só nos sonhos."

Ela está com a mão esticada, entregando a poção para mim.

"Eu não preciso de poção para dormir." Eu digo, orgulhoso.

"Eu sei, James. Mas você precisa descansar. Não precisa tomar sempre a poção. Esse frasco vai durar duas noites. Então na terceira você verifica se você não tem mais os pesadelos. Se não tiver mais, ótimo. Mas se tiver, eu faço mais para você."

"Só duas noites?"

"A princípio sim. Depois que você tomar essa poção, você vai cair no sono em no máximo 10 minutos. Então é bom você estar pronto para dormir, já deitado, quando tomar. Ela age por 12 horas."

"Eu não posso dormir por 12 horas!"

"Eu sei disso. Você pode ser acordado durante essas 12 horas por outra pessoa. Não é que nem a poção do sono. Pode deixar que eu acordo você amanhã, a tempo de irmos tomar café da manhã. Isso se você quiser ser acordado, amanhã o nosso primeiro período é livre, lembra? Só temos a aula de Feitiços no segundo período. Se quiser eu posso te acordar a tempo da aula do segundo período."

"Não. Eu não vou tomar. Não quero te dar trabalho. Eu posso dormir sem essa poção."

"James, por favor, toma a poção. É para o seu bem."

E o jeito que ela me olha, faz com que seja impossível eu negar qualquer coisa que ela esteja pedindo. Então eu finalmente pego o frasco da mão dela.

"Só por dois dias."

"Obrigada." Ela diz sorrindo.

Vou para o meu quarto, mudo de roupa e me sento na cama, com o frasco da poção na mão. Olhando aquele líquido púrpura girar no frasco, eu decido manter a minha palavra e tomar a poção.

E assim como a Lily havia dito, em menos de 10 minutos eu caio em um sono livre de pesadelos.

* * *

A/N: O próximo capítulo deve sair em dois dias, talvez três. Isso porque eu quero terminar o próximo capítulo da minha outra história, que eu traduzo, "A Cada Outra Meia Noite". Eu estou atrasada em dois capítulos na tradução...

O capítulo anterior teve 15 reviews, que é o recorde de reviews dessa história até agora. Será que vocês conseguem bater esse recorde? :)


	9. Goles e Balaços

_**Por Toda a Eternidade**_

"_'Cause lately you make me weaker in the knees_

_And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me_

_Take me away to places I ain't seen_

_They say you've got a hold on me'_

_And I Won't Disagree"_

_Kate Voegele - "I Won't Disagree"_

_**Capítulo 9 – Goles e Balaços**_

_**Lily POV**_

Acordo com o barulho do meu despertador. Pela primeira vez desde que eu cheguei em Hogwarts, eu não sou acordada pelos gritos desesperados do James. Fico feliz em ver que ele realmente tomou a poção. Fiquei realmente com dúvidas se ele disse que ia tomar a poção, só para que eu deixasse ele em paz, ou se ele realmente iria tomar a poção.

Decido deixar o James dormir mais um pouco. Afinal, hoje o nosso primeiro período é livre, então podemos tomar café-da-manhã mais tarde, sem ter o medo de chegar atrasados na aula. E ele precisa descansar, ele está com olheiras imensas, e várias vezes ontem (em especial durante a aula de Poções), parecia que ele ia dormir durante a aula.

Me levanto e pego uma muda de roupa limpa, e vou para o banheiro tomar um longo banho quente. É tão bom não ter que dividir o banheiro com quatro outras garotas. Além de ser muito bom poder ficar meia hora relaxando na banheira, sem ter alguém batendo na porta sem parar, ameaçando jogar o seu dever de casa de Transfiguração na lareira da Sala Comunal. E eu tinha razão, James não é o tipo de rapaz que fica horas no banheiro. Então nessa parte o nosso convívio é bem pacífico. Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer ao Prof. Dumbledore por não ter colocado o Sirius Black como Monitor Chefe. Eu jamais poderia usar esse banheiro, caso ele fosse o Monitor Chefe. Além disso, a minha mente se recusa a imaginar o Sirius como Monitor Chefe.

Quando saio do banheiro, já pronta, decido que é hora de acordar o James. Eu duvido que ele esteja acordado, mas mesmo assim eu bato na porta antes de entrar. Como esperado, ele não responde. Eu abro a porta lentamente e me deparo com a bagunça do quarto dele. Como que ele está aqui a apenas três dias e já conseguiu fazer essa zona? É camisa para tudo quanto for lado, gravatas, meias no chão. Cruzes! Até mesmo uma cueca samba-canção com goles voadoras. Eu não precisava estar vendo isso! Mas é óbvio que são goles voadoras, afinal, James é o artilheiro do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, então eu esperava ver o quê? Pomos de ouro voadores?

Na verdade eu preferiria _não_ estar vendo as cuecas do James...

Paro de olhar para as roupas íntimas dele, e olho para a cama dele. James está deitado de barriga para cima, sem camisa, com um braço cruzado apoiado embaixo do travesseiro e o outro esticado. O lençol está todo revirado na cama, cobrindo apenas parte das pernas dele. Só cobre de um pouco acima do joelho, até os pés.

E lá se vai a minha teoria que a cueca samba-canção dele tem goles porque ele é um artilheiro. A que ele está usando (o único item de roupa que ele está usando) tem balaços voadores. Tudo bem que ainda não estamos no inverno, mas também não estamos no verão. Ele deveria estar dormindo com um pouco mais de roupa...

Mas não consigo deixar de olhar rapidamente para as pernas dele, por motivos puramente científicos, óbvio, e vejo que as coxas dele também são musculosas, assim como o peito e os braços. Hmm, acho melhor então mudar aquela pesquisa para o desenvolvimento de _todos os músculos_ dos jogadores de Quadribol. Na verdade, os da perna tem que ser os principais dessa pesquisa. Ele não anda, não corre, não pula, não faz nada disso em cima de uma vassoura! Então como que vai ter esses músculos na perna? Não faz sentido nenhum!

E não é porque eu estou _atraída_ por ele... Mary maluca, colocando idéias loucas na minha cabeça. Como se eu já não tivesse preocupações suficientes na minha mente.

Me sento na cama, ao lado dele, e faço um pedido a todos os deuses possíveis, que ele não tenha sono pesado. Começo chamando ele pelo nome,

"James?... James?... James?"

Nada.

Cutuco o ombro dele.

"James?"

Nada.

Sacudo o ombro dele.

"James?"

Finalmente parece que ele vai começar a acordar. Ele pisca os olhos algumas vezes, e aperta os olhos como se não tivesse enxergando nada. Mas é claro que ele não está enxergando nada, ele é míope, sua imbecil!

Então ele estica o braço para a cabeceira, que está do outro lado da cama, pega os óculos e os coloca.

"Lily?" Ele pergunta, sonolento.

"Eu disse ontem que eu ia te acordar..."

"Ah, foi." Ele senta na cama, e esfrega os olhos com os dedos, por baixo do óculos. "Obrigado."

"Conseguiu dormir bem? Eu não ouvi nenhum grito essa noite." Eu comento.

"Muito bem. Aquela poção foi maravilhosa. Quer dizer, o gosto foi horrível, mas eu não sonhei."

"Que bom." Eu digo com sinceridade. Ele ainda está com algumas olheiras, mas não tanto quanto ontem.

"Você foi um anjo." Ele comenta do nada, olhando fixamente para mim, e eu fico toda vermelha.

Ontem, pelo menos, estava escuro quando James ajeitou o meu cabelo, que estava cobrindo o meu rosto por causa do vento, na Torre da Astronomia. Nesse momento eu achei que o meu rosto fosse ficar em chamas, de tanto que eu fiquei vermelha. Mas, por sorte, devido a escuridão, ele não percebeu a reação _completamente involuntária_ do meu corpo ao toque dele. Infelizmente, agora eu não tenho a mesma sorte. Ele vê o meu rosto vermelho como um pimentão e sorri. É realmente _hilário_ como que eu fico vermelha com qualquer coisa.

Decidindo que eu já me ridicularizei o suficiente, eu me levanto.

"Já está pronta?" Ele pergunta, confuso em me ver vestindo o uniforme de Hogwarts. O que ele esperava? Que eu acordasse ele de pijama?

"Claro. Faltam só 30 minutos para pararem de servir o café da manhã. E, ao contrário de você, _eu_ não sei aonde fica a cozinha."

"Se você quiser eu te mostro."

"Outro dia, eu quero ir na biblioteca fazer uma pesquisa no primeiro tempo livre." Eu respondo, me desviando da roupa espalhada no chão, até chegar na porta. Óbvio que eu não vou contar qual o assunto da minha pesquisa. "Até mais tarde."

"Até."

Eu olho para trás e vejo que ele está em pé, se esticando todo, para espantar o sono. Definitivamente eu tenho que fazer essa pesquisa. E vai ser agora!

Quando chego ao Salão Principal vejo que só tem o Remus do sétimo ano na mesa da Grifinória. É algo raro ver um membro do grupo dos Marotos sozinho. Me sento na frente dele, e falo.

"Bom dia, Remus."

"Bom dia, Lily."

"Aonde está o resto dos Marotos?" Eu pergunto, pegando um pedaço de torrada. Como cheguei tarde demais não tem mais bolo de chocolate. Droga.

"Bom, Sirius está dormindo. Eu tentei acordar ele, mas ele me azarou dizendo que eu era louco em tentar acordar ele, num dia que ele tem o primeiro período livre. E eu desisti de acordar o Peter no primeiro ano. Ele dorme tão pesado que precisa ter um desastre para acordar ele."

Eu sei. Eu me lembro muito bem do dia do ataque, que o Peter dormiu o tempo todo que eu estava na cabine, só acordando quando o vagão virou.

"E quanto ao James," ele continua sorrindo, "você sabe melhor do que eu."

"Acordei ele a uns cinco minutos. Mas acho que ele vai tomar café na cozinha."

"_Você_ acordou o James?" Ele pergunta, incrédulo.

"Sim, eu prometi ontem a noite que eu iria acordá-lo hoje. Ele tem tido muitos pesadelos, depois do ataque e da morte do pai dele. Não tem dormido nada. Então ontem eu dei uma Poção do Sono Sem Sonhos para ele poder descansar."

"Ah, entendi. Foi muita bondade sua fazer isso por ele, Lily. Foi muito atencioso da sua parte."

"Que nada, Remus. Qualquer um agiria da mesma forma."

"Lily, você pode acreditar no que eu digo, nem todos agiriam da mesma forma. Você tem um grande coração."

Hoje é o dia de deixar a Lily vermelha? Primeiro o James, agora o Remus. Ainda bem que eu posso confiar no Sirius para jamais me deixar assim... eu acho...

Bebo o meu suco de abóbora rapidamente, e me levanto dizendo, "Te vejo na aula de Feitiços, Remus. Eu vou na biblioteca."

"Tchau, Lily." Ele diz.

Saio do Salão Principal imaginando como que eu vou pedir algum livro do tipo que eu preciso. Afinal, eu não posso virar para a Madame Pince e dizer, _'Oi, será que você tem algum livro que mostre os músculos dos jogadores de Quadribol?'_. Provavelmente ela me expulsaria da biblioteca, e eu perderia o meu distintivo de Monitora Chefe. Acho melhor eu perguntar sobre livros de Quadribol em geral...

"Madame Pince," eu pergunto quando entro na biblioteca, "Será que a Senhora pode me informar aonde ficam os livros sobre Quadribol?"

Ela olha para mim com uma cara estranha. Afinal, eu nunca pedi nenhum livro sobre Quadribol. Já implorei para ela me deixar entrar na seção restrita, só para matar a minha curiosidade, mas livro sobre Quadribol, jamais pedi.

Ela sai da bancada dela de trabalho, e eu a sigo até a terceira estante de livros.

"Aí está."

"Tudo isso?" Eu falo baixinho, depois que a bibliotecária sai.

Tem uma estante inteira só de livros de Quadribol. O que tem de tão interessante assim nesse esporte, para ter tanto livro sobre esse assunto?

"Estou ferrada..."

Eu começo a olhar os títulos dos livros. O que tem mais exemplares é um livro chamado _'Quadribol Através dos Séculos'_. Resolvo então pegar um exemplar desse, deve ter algo sobre esse assunto, já que tem uma premissa tão ampla.

Outro título que me chama atenção é _'Ai de mim, Transfigurei meu Pé'_, mas ao dar uma folheada rápida, vejo que esse livro é somente uma peça escrita no século XV por um francês chamado Malecrit. Óbvio que não vai ter nada do assunto que eu procuro, então o coloco de volta na estante.

Vejo então o livro '_A Bíblia do Batedor_'. Hmm, James não é batedor, é artilheiro, mas será que esse livro é só sobre batedores? Mas também, os batedores tem que ser os jogadores mais fortes do time, para conseguir mudar a trajetória do balaço. Então talvez tenha algo de útil nesse livro, e o separo também.

Tem diversos livros que pelo título eu sei que não vão me servir só pelo título, tais como _'Qual Vassoura?'_, ou_ 'Os Assombros Vagamundos de Wigtown'_. Outros, como _'O Nobre Esporte dos Bruxos'_ e _'Como Evitar Balaços – Um Estudo de Estratégias Defensivas em Quadribol'_, eu fico na dúvida se podem ser úteis com o título, e resolvo separá-los.

Retiro os livros da biblioteca, e vou para a minha Sala Comunal para fazer a pesquisa. Afinal, James deve estar jogando Quadribol, ou se divertindo com os Marotos, então duvido que ele esteja no nosso dormitório. Desse jeito eu posso ficar muito mais a vontade do que na biblioteca.

Jogo os livros em cima da mesa e começo com '_Quadribol Através dos Séculos'_. Dou uma olhada na Tabela de Conteúdos e decido pular direto para o _Capítulo 6 – Mudanças no Quadribol a partir do século XIV_, já que os capítulos anteriores só explicam sobre a evolução do jogo até chegar ao Quadribol. Estou começando a ler o item Jogadores (depois de ler tudo que eu nunca quis saber sobre Campo e Bolas), quando os quatro Marotos entram.

Que ingenuidade minha, achar que eu ia dividir esse dormitório somente com o James. Óbvio que todos os quatro Marotos são um 'pacote fechado'. Mas contanto que eles não atrapalhem a minha pesquisa...

"Oi, Ruiva." Sirius diz.

E lá se foi o meu pensamento positivo de não ser incomodada. Como que eu gostaria de ter uma capa da invisibilidade de vez em quando...

"Oi, Sirius." Respondo, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

"O que você está lendo?" Ele continua a me incomodar...

"Nada demais, Sirius."

"Não parece nada demais. Tem um monte de livro aqui."

"Sirius, pára de incomodar a Lily!" Remus grita. Sabia que eu gostava do Remus por algum motivo. "Vamos jogar xadrez..."

Mas ele não ouve o Remus, ou finge que não ouve. Ele simplesmente se senta em uma das cadeiras, coloca os sapatos imundos dele em cima da mesa, e pega um dos livros.

"_A Bíblia do Batedor_?" Ele pergunta confuso.

Eu não respondo. Será que se eu ignorar ele, ele vai embora? Acho que não, mas não custa tentar.

Ele pega outro livro.

"_Como Evitar Balaços – Um Estudo de Estratégias Defensivas em Quadribol?_" Ele pergunta, mais confuso ainda.

Finalmente eu decido olhar para o Sirius, e vejo que James está atrás dele olhando confuso para a minha pilha de livros sobre Quadribol. Peter pega outro dos livros, e assim como o Sirius, diz o título do livro em voz alta.

"Lily, por que você está lendo esses livros todos sobre Quadribol?" James pergunta, tão confuso quanto o Sirius. "Você nunca foi muito fã de Quadribol."

"Isso não é verdade. Eu nunca perdi nenhum jogo de Quadribol da Grifinória."

"O que o Pontas quis dizer, Ruiva, é que você nunca mostrou interesse no jogo. Acho que a única vez que eu te vi em uma vassoura, foi na aula de vôo do primeiro ano." Sirius comenta.

"E daí?"

"E daí que estamos curiosos do porque do seu interesse repentino." James diz, um pouco impaciente demais.

Óbvio que eu não posso dizer que eu estou pesquisando sobre os músculos dos jogadores de Quadribol (ou tentando pesquisar, porque até agora eu não achei nada de útil). Então eu chego a uma desculpa. Uma desculpa que eu não faço idéia de como que eu vou me arrepender de ter tido ela.

"Por que eu resolvi tentar uma vaga no time de Quadribol da Grifinória."

"O quê?" Os quatro marotos perguntam em conjunto.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto de volta.

Até que pode não ser uma má idéia. Fazer um estudo prático e não só teórico. Talvez se eu jogar Quadribol eu possa entender o porque dos músculos. Só que eu não quero ficar com muitos músculos... não é muito feminino... E não deve ser muito difícil. Só sobrevoar numa vassoura, pegar uma bola e jogar num arco. Qual a dificuldade? Eu posso fazer isso... Eu acho...

"Ruiva, deixe-me ver se eu entendi direto, _você_ vai tentar uma vaga no time de Quadribol?" Sirius pergunta, ainda com uma aparência completamente surpresa e apontando o dedo para mim.

"É."

E todos os quatro caem na gargalhada. Inclusive o Remus. E eu que achava que gostava dele por algum motivo...

"Não entendo o motivo de tanta risada." Eu digo, me levantando e pegando o livro da mão do Sirius, que está chorando de tanto rir. Depois me sento de novo, e volto a ler do ponto aonde eu parei. Tento voltar a ler, pelo menos.

"Lily, desculpa, mas você não voa desde o primeiro ano, como que você acha que vai entrar no time?" James pergunta, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

Óbvio que eu sei que eu não vou entrar no time, mas agora eu quero fazer essa experiência prática, e eu vou.

"Eu não estou dizendo que eu acho que vou entrar no time, somente que eu vou _tentar_ entrar no time. Acho que vai ser uma experiência esclarecedora." Eles só não precisam saber em que sentido que vai ser esclarecedora.

"Ruiva, você finalmente enlouqueceu." Sirius diz. Depois ele olha para o James e diz, "Eu culpo os livros. É por isso que eu fico o mais longe o possível deles. Gosto muito da minha sanidade."

Sirius Black, são? Você está de brincadeira comigo.

"Lily, você está falando sério mesmo?" Remus pergunta.

"Claro que estou. Qual outro motivo que eu tenho para ter todos esses livros aqui?" Eu digo, apontando para os livros de Quadribol encima da mesa.

"Bom, Lily," James diz, e eu vejo que ele está se esforçando muito para não cair na gargalhada novamente. Pelo menos ele está rindo. O problema é que ele está rindo de mim. "Se você realmente quer tentar uma vaga no time, você primeiro tem que colocar o seu nome na listagem dos candidatos ao time, que está no Quadro de Avisos da Grifinória. E eu diria para você fazer isso ainda hoje, já que a seleção dos novos jogadores é amanhã."

"Amanhã? Já?" Eu pergunto surpresa. Achei que eu teria um pouco de tempo para treinar um pouquinho. Afinal, eu não monto em uma vassoura fazem 6 anos. Será que é que nem andar de bicicleta?

"Eu quero ter o time completo o mais rápido o possível para começar os treinos. Quanto mais rápido começarmos a treinar, melhores são as nossas chances." James diz. Se tem uma coisa que ele leva a sério, é Quadribol.

"Qual posição que você vai tentar, Ruiva?" Sirius pergunta.

"Ainda não sei. Quais as posições que estão disponíveis mesmo, James?"

"Precisamos de um goleiro, um batedor e um apanhador." Ele me responde.

"Nenhum artilheiro?" Eu pergunto.

"Não."

"Hmm..." Então eu penso que para a minha pesquisa, o melhor seria a posição de batedor, que é a posição que eu acho que tem a maior chance de ter os músculos mais desenvolvidos. "Batedor então."

E novamente todos caem na gargalhada. Sirius abaixa o rosto na mesa, e começa bater com o punho na mesa. James está sentado na minha frente, com o rosto jogado para trás, rindo sem parar também. Peter caiu no chão e está segurando a barriga de tanto que ri. Parece que ele vai se mijar de tanto que ri. Remus também ri, porém está sendo um pouco mais discreto que os outros três. Somente um _pouco_ mais discreto. Ele está tapando o rosto com uma das mãos, tentando não mostrar que está rindo.

"Ai..." Sirius diz, limpando o rio de lágrimas do rosto dele, "Eu não perco isso por nada nesse mundo."

"Lily, sério, batedor?" James pergunta. "É a posição mais difícil de todas no Quadribol."

"E daí? É só acertar um balaço com um bastão."

"É muito mais do que isso." James explica, "Você tem que se manter na vassoura, enquanto bate no balaço, e o balaço é muito rápido e pesado. Você tem que ter muita força para desviar ele. Você não prefere tentar ser goleira? Ou apanhadora?"

"Não. Eu vou tentar uma vaga de batedora." Eu falo com mais confiança do que estou sentindo, e resolvo dar um fim a esse assunto. "Mas eu acho bom irmos logo para a aula de Feitiços, senão vamos nos atrasar."

Eu me levanto e pego a minha mochila. Mas deixo os livros encima da mesa. Agora todos já sabem que eu estou pesquisando sobre Quadribol.

Os quatro Marotos e eu saímos na direção da sala de Feitiços.

"Bom, Lily, já que você cismou com essa loucura, a seleção é amanhã a partir das quatro horas da tarde." James diz. Parece que ele não está mais achando isso tão engraçado, mas Sirius ainda solta algumas risadas no caminho.

"Eu vou estar lá."

Entramos na sala de aula de Feitiços com dois minutos de antecedência. Me sento ao lado da Mary. Essa é a única aula que Mary, os quatro Marotos, e eu, fazemos juntos.

* * *

_**James POV**_

Entro na sala de Feitiços e Almofadinhas senta ao meu lado em uma das cadeiras do fundo, como sempre. Aluado e Rabicho estão sentados na nossa frente.

"Pontas, sério, sua Ruiva enlouqueceu mesmo." Almofadinhas fala.

Eu decidi ignorar os comentários dele sobre a Lily ser a minha ruiva, quem sabe assim ele acha que esses comentários não me afetam, e pare de fazer isso. Eu duvido, mas não custa tentar.

"Realmente, essa história está muito estranha." Eu comento. Essa idéia louca da Lily de tentar uma vaga no time de Quadribol me pegou completamente de surpresa. Realmente, é difícil visualizar a Lily jogando Quadribol. Ela sempre preferiu os livros, nunca mostrou nenhuma vontade de jogar. Não entendo porque agora, de repente, ela surgiu com essa idéia.

"Se ela acha que vai aprender como ser uma boa batedora com livros, está completamente enganada." Almofadinhas diz. "Eu duvido que ela consiga acertar um balaço sequer. É mais provável que um balaço a atinja, quebre algum osso do corpo dela em menos de dois minutos, e ela caia da vassoura."

Eu olho espantado para o Almofadinhas. Ok, essa história perdeu toda a graça. Isso vai ser muito perigoso. Até mesmo alguns artilheiros, que treinam anos e anos, jamais tentam a posição de batedor, e agora a Lily cisma que quer ser uma, quando ela só montou em uma vassoura uma vez na vida dela?

"Não adianta olhar assim para mim, Pontas." Almofadinhas comenta. "Você sabe que eu tenho razão. Sua ruivinha amanhã vai virar alvo de balaço... E eu não perco isso por nada."

Eu abaixo a cabeça na mesa. Ele tem toda a razão. Mas não tem como dizer para a Lily que ela não pode fazer algo, ela é muito teimosa. Teimosa demais até. Quando ela coloca algo na cabeça dela, ninguém tira. Só espero que ela não se machuque muito...

"Pensa assim, Pontas." Sirius começa, e eu sei que lá vem merda, "Se ela ficar com o lindo rostinho dela deformado, pelo menos você vai ter menos competição."

"Vai a merda, Sirius." Eu respondo.

Pior que eu não posso mostrar nenhum favoritismo por ela. Eu não posso pedir para o Sirius pegar mais leve com ela, porque vai ser injusto com os outros candidatos a vaga. Além disso, eu duvido muito que ele realmente fosse pegar mais leve. É capaz dele pegar mais pesado ainda com ela, só para me contrariar.

Depois da aula do Flitwick vamos para o Salão Principal. Mary e Lily se sentam perto de nós quatro.

"Lily," ouço Remus falar, "você tem certeza que quer mesmo tentar uma vaga de batedora no time?"

Mary parece ficar completamente surpresa. Achei que garotas gostassem de fofocar, e que ela já soubesse da idéia louca da Lily. Mas aparentemente não...

"Como é?" Ela pergunta, olhando surpresa para Lily.

"Ah, é, eu esqueci de te contar, Mary. Eu vou tentar ser a mais nova batedora do time da Grifinória. Legal, não é?" Ela responde.

Não. Não é nada legal.

"Lily, você enlouqueceu?" Mary pergunta.

_'Sim, completamente.'_ Eu penso.

"Não. Acho que vai ser esclarecedor." Lily responde.

"Ahh, não! Isso não é para a sua pesquisa não, não é?"

Que pesquisa?

"Sim, é sim."

"Que pesquisa?" Eu pergunto, curioso em saber o motivo dessa loucura toda.

"Nada importante." Lily diz bruscamente.

"Deve ser importante, para você se arriscar no meio de balaços loucos." Remus diz.

"Já disse que não é nada demais!" Lily diz, começando a ficar irritada.

"Lily, eu já te disse o resultado da sua pesquisa, então você não precisa fazer isso!" Mary diz, olhando fixamente para a Lily.

"Mas você está _errada_, Mary." Agora Lily olha fixamente para Mary também.

"Não, eu não estou."

"Sim, você está."

"Que pesquisa?" Sirius pergunta. Ele também está curioso. Todos quatro estamos.

"Nenhuma pesquisa, eu já disse." Lily responde, olhando para o Sirius, sem paciência.

"Amiga," Mary fala, "eu só espero que você não se arrependa disso. Os balaços podem ser bem perigosos."

* * *

Depois do almoço temos aula de Transfiguração, com todas as casas. Profa. McGonagall diz que vamos começar a fazer desaparecimento e conjuração de itens grandes, como cadeiras e mesas. Eu tenho muita facilidade em Transfiguração, então faço rapidamente o desaparecimento da aula de hoje. Todos temos que fazer uma cadeira desaparecer. Ela tem que desaparecer por completo, e se ficarem partes da cadeira, como o pé, ou o encosto, perdemos ponto.

"Será que a gente pode fazer o _Ranhoso_ desaparecer?" Almofadinhas pergunta. "Pensa só, estaríamos fazendo um favor para o mundo. Deveríamos até ganhar pontos para a Grifinória por isso."

"Um mundo livre do Snivellus... Seria tão bom." Eu falo com um tom de brincadeira.

Mas estou falando sério. O Mulciber, que fez a Maldição Imperius na Lily, era um dos melhores amigos do Snape. Se é que pode-se dizer que Sonserinos tenham amizades. Eles tem 'amizade' somente com aqueles que eles têm algum interesse. Mas como Mulciber era do mesmo grupo do Snape, e sabemos que ele é um Comensal da Morte, nada me tira da cabeça que o Snape também é um Comensal, assim como o Avery. Não duvido que eles não tenham participado do ataque ao Expresso. E eu vou provar. Só preciso derramar 3 gotas do Veritaserum que estou fazendo com a Lily em alguma bebida dele... Pena que demora um mês para essa poção ficar pronta.

Os Aurores estão usando Veritaserum nos Comensais da Morte que eles capturam, então se eu utilizar no Snape, também vai ser válido. E eu vou poder provar que ele é um Comensal da Morte, e também que estava presente no ataque. E finalmente vou poder me livrar daquele adorador das artes das trevas.

Eu não quero matar ele. Eu não quero que ele morra. Se ele realmente participou do ataque, eu quero que ele sofra. Que ele vá para Azkaban, passar o resto da vida dele rodeado de Dementadores, e nunca mais se sentir feliz.

Depois do término da aula, Lily vai para a aula de Runas e Rabicho para aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. Aluado vai para a biblioteca, e Almofadinhas e eu vamos para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Eu quero dar uma olhada na listagem dos alunos que vão participar do treino de amanhã. Tem mais gente do que eu imaginava... Só espero que apareça alguém com talento. É o meu último ano aqui, e eu quero muito ganhar essa Taça.

Óbvio que a Lily ainda não colocou o nome dela... Por que ela não pode, uma vez na vida dela, ser uma garota sensível, que nem as outras? Por que ela não tenta uma vaga de apanhadora, ou até mesmo goleira? Por que ela tinha que enfiar naquela cabecinha ruiva dela que ela quer ser batedora? E que diabos de pesquisa é essa que a Mary falou? Quantas porradas que um braço agüenta de um balaço, antes de quebrar?

É melhor eu parar de pensar nisso, senão enlouqueço até amanhã.

Vejo uma coruja batendo na janela, e a reconheço na mesma hora. É a Guinevere, a coruja da minha mãe. Abro a janela e retiro a carta da Guinevere, que vai embora. Minha mãe não deve querer uma resposta...

A carta diz que ela conversou com o Prof. Dumbledore, e que Sirius e eu vamos sair de Hogwarts na sexta-feira, depois das aulas. Vamos por Pó de Flú lá para casa, usando a lareira do diretor, e vamos voltar para o castelo, no sábado a noite, da mesma forma. Como que vamos conseguir pegar a moto do Almofadinhas?

"Almofadinhas, carta da mamãe." Eu falo, entregando a carta para ele ler.

Depois que ele lê, ele comenta, "Achei que fôssemos para lá aparatando, que nem você e a Lily fizeram para vir para cá."

"Eu também achei."

"Hmm... Vamos ter que arranjar um jeito de pegar a moto."

"É simples. A gente sai daqui do castelo uma noite dessas, vai até Hogsmeade e aparata para aonde você deixou a moto." Eu digo, me sentando na minha poltrona predileta.

"Quando você está livre para fazermos isso?" Almofadinhas pergunta.

"Amanhã tenho a seleção do novo time da Grifinória, então não faço idéia que horas acaba... Na sexta, nós vamos para casa, então também não dá e não sei que horas vamos voltar no sábado... Domingo é Lua Cheia... Então, segunda? Podemos sair depois da aula de Transfiguração."

"Mais uma semana sem o meu bebê..." Ele resmunga.

"Eu também sinto falta dela. Você a escondeu bem, não foi?"

"Claro! E também fiz um feitiço de desilusão nela."

"Ótimo."

"Não esquece da capa."

"De jeito nenhum."

Os alunos começam a entrar na Sala Comunal, já que o último período acabou. Resolvemos dar o assunto da moto por encerrado. Não quero correr o risco de alguém ouvir, então começamos a jogar uma partida de xadrez.

De repente ouço uma voz atrás de mim,

"James, posso falar com você?"

Olho para trás e vejo que é a Lily. O que será que ela quer?

"A sós?" Ela continua.

"Incrível! Não consigo terminar nenhuma partida de xadrez! Ou o James está completamente desligado, ou _alguém_ interrompe." Almofadinhas reclama, guardando as peças do tabuleiro. Na verdade ele está satisfeito que fomos interrompidos porque ele estava perdendo, mas ele não vai admitir isso.

Quando ele entra no dormitório do sétimo ano, eu pergunto,

"O que houve, Lily?"

"Eu queria te pedir um favor."

"Fala."

"Será que você poderia me dar algumas dicas de como voar? Eu não quero parecer uma tola completa amanhã. Também não estou afim de levar muitos balaços no rosto..."

"Se eu disser que não, você desiste dessa loucura?" Eu não consigo deixar de perguntar.

"Não. Eu vou participar, quer você queira ou não. Já até assinei o meu nome."

"Droga. Mas não achei que você fosse desistir mesmo. Você é teimosa demais." Eu digo, me levantando. Mas por menos que eu queira que ela jogue amanhã, eu aceito em ajudá-la. Porém, não acho que míseras duas horas de treino vão fazer muita diferença amanhã. "Mas eu aceito. Mas tem que ser agora para não perdermos o jantar."

"Claro! Ótimo! Obrigada!" Ela diz sorrindo.

"Mas eu tenho que buscar a minha Cleansweep. Me recuso a voar naquelas coisas que eles ousam chamar de vassoura."

* * *

Depois que buscamos a Cleansweep e uma das vassouras _menos piores_ da escola para Lily, assim como a caixa das bolas de Quadribol, vamos para o campo.

"Não preciso explicar as regras não, certo?" Pergunto, brincando com ela.

"Engraçadinho..."

"Agora, sério. Monta na vassoura. Você tem que ter um equilíbrio muito bom na vassoura, se quiser ser batedora, porque as vezes você tem que usar as duas mãos para bater o balaço."

Ela monta na vassoura e voa a uma certa altura. Nada mal por enquanto. Até que a postura dela não é ruim...

"Evans," eu digo montando na vassoura. "antes de eu liberar o balaço, vou verificar a sua reação. Pega um bastão, e eu vou atirar uma goles, para ver se você consegue rebater. Se você não conseguir rebater uma mera goles, você estará em grandes problemas amanhã."

Ela pega o bastão, se distancia de mim, e diz, "Estou pronta."

Eu jogo a goles na direção dela, e ela gira o bastão muito depois da goles passar. "Lily, o objetivo é você acertar a goles. Se isso fosse um balaço, ele teria virado e acertado as suas costas." Os reflexos dela não são bons para isso. Nem para goleira seria. Mas ela é teimosa, e não adianta eu dizer isso.

"De novo!" Ela diz, jogando a Goles na minha direção, mas ela passa a dois metros de aonde eu estou. Isso não é nada bom... Nada, nada bom.

"Lily, você não quer os meus óculos emprestados?" Eu não posso deixar de sacanear ela.

"Ha, Ha, Ha." Ela diz sarcasticamente.

Eu vôo até a goles, e a apanho. "De novo, mas dessa vez gire o bastão um pouco antes da goles chegar em você, ok?"

"Dá para você parar de implicar comigo, e jogar logo?"

Eu jogo a goles mais uma vez. Ok, dessa vez não foi _tão_ ruim. Ela ainda não atingiu a goles por muito pouco. Mas ainda assim não conseguiu acertar.

Vão ser duas horas bem longas...

* * *

Depois de uma hora e meia jogando a goles, ela finalmente parece estar pegando o espírito da coisa, e eu pergunto, muito a contragosto, "Quer tentar com o balaço?"

Vejo a dúvida percorrer o rosto dela.

"Se não quiser, não tem problema." eu digo.

"Não, eu quero." Ela diz sem muita confiança.

"Você tem que prestar bem atenção agora. O balaço é enfeitiçado para não discriminar nenhum jogador. Mas quando eu o soltar, ele vai para o jogador mais próximo, ou seja, _você_. Ele é aleatório, e pode mudar a direção ou a trajetória. Não é que nem a goles que nós treinamos. Mantenha isso em mente." Eu aviso, sem acreditar no que eu vou fazer. Vou soltar uma bola de ferro enfeitiçada na Lily. Mas é melhor que ela treine agora, do que ser pega de surpresa amanhã.

Eu solto o balaço e vejo ele ir na direção da Lily. Vamos, Lily, rebata. Eu estou voando na minha Cleansweep com um bastão na mão, próximo a ela, mas não próximo o suficiente para mudar o alvo do balaço, mas pronto para qualquer coisa.

Ela erra, mas por pouco, e o balaço volta, acertando as costas dela. Ai! Isso deve ter doído. Eu vôo rapidamente até ela e bato no balaço, ele cai longe. Aproveito para pegar a minha varinha e enfeitiçar ele até a caixa das bolas, prendendo-o de novo.

"Você está bem?" Eu pergunto preocupado.

"Sim. Mas acho que chega por hoje."

Ainda bem.

"Como estão as suas costas?" Pergunto, enquanto aterrizamos, e desmontamos das vassouras.

"Não doem muito. Pelo menos não tanto quanto as minhas pernas. Jamais achei que fossem doer tanto, afinal só fico montada numa vassoura." Ela comenta, enquanto caminhamos na direção das enormes portas de carvalho do castelo.

"Muita gente não acredita como que os jogadores de Quadribol têm músculos, mas pensa assim... É similar a andar a cavalo. Não parece que tem muito esforço para o Cavaleiro, mas eles também tem músculos. No caso dos jogadores de Quadribol, os abdominais são trabalhados porque você tem que se manter em equilíbrio, os braços, não somente porque tem que acertar e jogar a goles, ou o balaço, mas também porque você tem que pilotar a vassoura. Tente jogar em um dia com muito vento, os músculos do braço ardem _muito_, assim como os das pernas, que você as usa para direcionar a vassoura, então você tem que pressionar muito os músculos da perna."

Ela olha para mim com uma cara de tristeza, e diz, "Droga! Agora eu já assinei o meu maldito nome."

Mas o que a fez desistir de participar tão de repente? A um minuto atrás ela estava cismando que ia tentar a vaga. Mas eu não vou deixar essa oportunidade passar.

"Lily, você não precisa participar da seleção amanhã se você não quiser. Não importa se você assinou o seu nome."

"Não, agora eu já assinei, então eu vou. Afinal, que exemplo de Monitora Chefe eu seria se eu fizesse isso?"

"Uma Monitora Chefe viva?" Eu falo seriamente, e ela ri.

"Mas muito obrigada pela sua ajuda, James. Acho que você aumentou em cinqüenta porcento as minhas chances de sobrevivência amanhã. Bom, eu vou tomar um banho, estou _muito_ suada." Ela diz, com cara de nojo.

"Te vejo na hora da patrulha então." Eu digo, indo para o Salão Principal. Eu não me importo que eu esteja suado. Eu me importo que eu esteja com fome. E eu estou morrendo de fome...

Quando chego no Salão Principal, os outros três marotos já estão sentados comendo. Me sento ao lado do Sirius, que comenta.

"Nossa, Pontas. A Ruiva realmente te exercitou, hein? Você está todo suado, cara. Deve ter sido um bom _exercício_..."

"Cala a boca, Almofadinhas." Eu digo enchendo o meu prato de batata doce, bife e arroz. "Ela queria que eu desse algumas dicas para ela. Juro que não sei como que ela vai sair viva amanhã. Depois do treino ela pareceu ficar na dúvida se realmente vai participar da seleção amanhã."

"Ainda não entendo porque ela decidiu fazer isso." Aluado fala.

"Nem eu." Eu concordo com ele. "Mas mudando de assunto, e você e a Sophia, Almofadinhas? Vocês dois estão durando muito mais tempo do que eu achava que fossem durar."

"É. Eu concordo." Ele diz, "Acho que já duramos tempo demais. Ela é muito gostosa, cara... Mas acho que essa noite vai ser a última. Ela está começando a achar que estamos em um relacionamento." Ele treme, e continua a falar, "Além disso, ela é muito atolada. Não é a toa que é da Lufa-lufa, mas você tem que ouvir as merdas que saem da boca dela de vez em quando."

"Quando você vai tratar uma mulher com respeito, Almofadinhas?" Aluado pergunta. Mas é uma pergunta desnecessária, já que a resposta é bem óbvia.

"Aluado, juro que você parece uma mulher quando faz esse tipo de pergunta." Almofadinhas responde. "Eu não vou nem me dignar a responder isso.

"Agora, se me derem licença," Almofadinhas diz, se levantando, "eu vou aproveitar a minha última noite com a Sophia. Ah, Pontas, faça-me um favor, fique longe da Torre da Astronomia hoje, ok?"

"Você sabe que é difícil não patrulhar a Torre da Astronomia, é a mais procurada pelos alunos." Eu tento argumentar com ele, mesmo sabendo que é inútil. "Por que você não me devolve o mapa, e eu vejo aonde os outros alunos estão, e vou atrás dele em vez de você?" Eu respondo.

"Por que, ao contrário de você eu não tenho uma capa da invisibilidade e um distintivo de Monitor Chefe, então eu preciso do mapa muito mais do que você."

E ele vai embora antes que eu possa falar qualquer coisa. É o jeito do Sirius de ter a última palavra, ele te deixa falando sozinho...

"Será que algum dia ele vai tomar juízo?" Aluado pergunta.

"Duvido."

Logo depois a Lily entra no Salão Principal, depois do banho, com o cabelo ainda molhado. Ela se senta ao lado do Aluado, como sempre, e diz,

"Estou morrendo de fome. Nunca pensei que Quadribol desgastasse tanto. Parece tão simples ver vocês voando, parece que não dá trabalho nenhum."

E ela coloca um monte de purê de batata, brócolis e bife no prato dela. Acho que nunca a vi comer tanto!

"Você ainda vai continuar com essa loucura, Lily?" Aluado pergunta.

"Sinceramente, não sei. Agora eu já sei o que eu queria, graças ao James." E ela sorri para mim. Eu não sei o que eu disse para ela mudar de idéia, mas contanto que ela mude, não tem problema.

"Já te disse que você não precisa ir, Lily." Eu falo, tentando fazer com que ela desista dessa história.

"É... eu acho que você pode -"

"Lily?" Alguém chama ela, e vejo que é Tim Smith, do nosso ano da Lufa-lufa. Ele é capitão do time de Quadribol desde o quarto ano dele (e tem muito orgulho disso). O que será que ele quer?

"Oi, Tim." Ela responde.

Então ele se senta ao lado dela, ignorando completamente o fato que ela estava conversando comigo, e que ele a cortou no meio da frase, e diz,

"Eu ouvi uns boatos por aí que você vai tentar entrar no time da Grifinória..." Ele diz, olhando fixamente para ela.

"É... loucura minha, não é? Mary, Remus e James não param de me dizer isso." Ela responde, sem olhar para ele, simplesmente continuando a comer.

"Eu não acho loucura não." Tim responde. "Nós não temos uma batedora mulher há muitos anos aqui em Hogwarts. Todos os rapazes da Lufa-lufa vão te assistir amanhã. Estão morrendo de curiosidade em ver uma mulher jogar como batedora."

E ele continua olhando fixamente para ela, mas parece não perceber que a expressão no rosto dela é de desespero completo. _Ótimo_, amanhã vou ter um monte de caras assistindo a Lily voar.

Então ele se levanta, e diz, "Vejo você amanhã no campo de Quadribol então, Lily." e vai embora.

"Aiii." Ela reclama, "Pronto. Agora mesmo que eu não posso deixar de ir amanhã. Todo mundo já sabe."

E ela empurra o prato de comida que ela mal tocou para longe dela.

"Lily, se você vai jogar amanhã, você tem que se alimentar bem. Ainda mais como batedora, Quadribol exige muito esforço." Eu falo, realmente preocupado.

"É, _agora_ eu sei disso. Mas perdi a fome completamente. Amanhã todo mundo vai ver eu ser humilhada encima de uma vassoura." Ela diz, abaixando a cabeça na mesa.

Eu luto contra o impulso de acariciar o cabelo dela. Eu luto contra o impulso de tentar fazer com que ela se sinta melhor. Eu luto contra o impulso de confortá-la. Mas principalmente, eu luto contra o impulso de mostrar qualquer sentimento que não seja de amizade. E amigos não se acariciam. Mas eu posso falar palavras de conforto.

"Lily, você não deve nada a ninguém. Se você não quiser jogar amanhã, você não precisa."

"Enlouqueceu, James?" Ela diz, levantando o rosto para me olhar nos olhos, "Você mesmo ouviu o que ele disse, que todo mundo vai me ver jogar. Eu sou horrível! Você mesmo viu no treino de hoje. Se sozinha com você, eu não consegui acertar a porcaria do balaço, como que eu vou conseguir acertar amanhã, com todo mundo olhando?"

Realmente, as chances dela são mínimas. E enquanto patrulhamos os corredores de Hogwarts, ela fica tão desligada que nem percebe que não fomos na Torre da Astronomia. Ela me deseja boa noite com um tom de voz fraco, antes de entrar no quarto dela, fechar a porta, e provavelmente ir dormir.

E, pela segunda noite seguida, eu bebo a poção, quando deito na cama depois de tomar banho. E pela segunda noite seguida eu apago em um sono tranqüilo.

* * *

A/N: Não conseguimos bater o recorde de reviews no capítulo passado, mas chegamos perto com 12 reviews. Quantos vocês conseguem me dar por esse capítulo?

Mais uma vez, eu vou traduzir um capítulo da história "A Cada Outra Meia Noite", antes de postar um novo capítulo dessa história.


	10. Quedas

A/N: Antes de tudo quero esclarecer um ponto. **Eu sigo o universo HP dos livros.** Eu odeio os filmes, que nem mesmo explicam que James era animago, e que dizem erroneamente que James era um Apanhador.

**Na verdade, James Potter nos livros era um Artilheiro (Chaser), e isso foi dito pela J.K. Rowling em uma entrevista ao vivo no site da Scholastic em 16 de Outubro de 2000. **

Question: What position did James play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Was it seeker like Harry, or something different?

J.K. Rowling responds: James was Chaser.

Tradução:

Pergunta: Em que posição James jogou no time de Quadribol da Grifinória? Ele era um apanhador como Harry, ou algo diferente?

J.K. Rowling responde: James era Artilheiro.

Portanto, na minha história, James Potter também é um Artilheiro, e eu considero isso mais um dos motivos pelo qual eu odeio os filmes.

Ah, e por favor, ouçam a música que coloquei no início. Procurei no Youtube e ouçam, antes, durante, ou depois de lerem o capítulo. Mas por favor, ouçam. Tem tudo a ver com esse capítulo.

* * *

_**Por Toda a Eternidade**_

"_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'"_

_Nickelback - "Savin' Me"_

_**Capítulo 10 – Quedas**_

_**Lily POV**_

Aonde eu estava com a cabeça? Em que diabos eu estava pensando, quando decidi jogar na posição de batedora? Na hora, me pareceu uma ótima idéia. Tudo para o bem da ciência, certo? Louca! Louca! Louca!

E parecem que enfeitiçaram o tempo. Pois o meu, sumiu, desapareceu. Passou tão rápido por mim que eu nem vi. Já estou almoçando no Salão Principal (ou tentando almoçar, porque tem um bloqueio na minha garganta que não deixa comida nenhuma passar), e não consigo me lembrar de absolutamente nada que aconteceu durante essa manhã.

Será que alguém me Obliviou? Tem que ser isso. Não me lembro de nada das aulas de DCAT e de Herbologia. Absolutamente nada. Isso nunca aconteceu comigo.

"Lily, você tem que se alimentar um pouco."

Olho para frente e vejo que foi a Mary que falou isso. Eu gosto muito dela. Ela é uma grande amiga. Ela quis me avisar da minha loucura a tempo. Mas eu, teimosa como sempre, não escutei. E agora eu vou pagar caro por essa teimosia. Muito caro. Só espero que eu não pague com a minha vida.

"Não estou com fome." Eu comento em um tom de voz muito baixo. Nem sei se ela ouviu.

"Lily, você vai acabar passando mal assim. Você não comeu quase nada ontem, não comeu nada no café da manhã, e agora nem tocou na sua comida." Mary diz, muito preocupada.

"Eu sei que eu tenho que comer, mas eu não consigo." Eu digo, revirando a minha comida com o garfo.

"Lily, come pelo menos um pouco de batata. Vai te dar carboidratos. Você precisa para jogar."

"Eu não vou _jogar_."

"Você desistiu?" Ela pergunta, impressionada.

"Não, eu não desisti. Mas do jeito que eu sou ruim, é um insulto falar que eu estou jogando. Pergunta para o James, ele pode confirmar. Fiquei quase 2 horas ontem treinando com ele e mal consegui acertar uma goles, então como que eu vou conseguir acertar um balaço? Todo mundo vai me ver fazer papel de ridícula."

"É... eu estou sabendo que os garotos da Lufa-lufa e da Corvinal estão loucos para verem você jogar."

"Da Corvinal _também_?" Eu pergunto, com um tom histérico.

"Você não sabia?"

"Não! Eu achei que fossem só os da Lufa-lufa!" Eu digo, empurrando o meu prato para longe e apoiando o meu rosto na mesa.

"O que houve com a Ruiva?" Ouço a voz do Sirius atrás de mim.

"Ainda pergunta, Sirius?" Eu falo, sem virar o rosto. "Eu vou me humilhar em público na frente dos alunos da Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-lufa, só isso."

"Ah, tá, eu achei que fosse algo importante." Ele diz, se sentando ao lado da Mary.

"Da Corvinal também?" Ouço o James falar.

"Foi isso mesmo que eu perguntei. Todo mundo quer ver eu me humilhar." Eu digo, virando o rosto, mas ainda deixando ele apoiado na mesa. Olho para o James, que se sentou ao meu lado. Ele realmente parece estar preocupado comigo. Ele está realmente demonstrando ser um bom amigo. Um amigo fiel.

Ele sempre foi fiel aos Marotos, isso é verdade. Mas ontem, ele parou tudo que estava fazendo, para ajudar uma inepta que nem eu. Ele jogou duas horas da vida dele no lixo, e não reclamou nenhuma vez. Não quero nem imaginar se fosse o Sirius... Ele teria gritado comigo o tempo todo. Mas o James não gritou nenhuma vez. É verdade que ele disse que eu era louca, e comentou sobre a minha ausência de mira diversas vezes. Mas ele não me rebaixou nenhuma vez.

"Está tudo bem com ela?" Ouço ele perguntar para a Mary. Viu só, ele é um bom amigo. Jamais achei que James Potter fosse tão atencioso.

"Eu acho que ela está em estado de choque." Ouço a Mary responder, mas eu não tiro os olhos do James.

"Eu estou bem." Eu respondo baixinho. "Pelo menos por enquanto."

Minha mente divaga, e eu me desligo de todos em volta de mim. Tento me lembrar das dicas que o James me deu ontem. De como segurar o bastão, como saber a hora de rebater, como manter o equilíbrio na vassoura.

Será que se eu ler o livro _'A Bíblia do Batedor'_ que eu peguei ontem na biblioteca, as minhas chances de sair ilesa dessa loucura vão aumentar? Duvido...

"Já sei o que vai te fazer melhorar!" James diz sorrindo.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto, com a minha voz um pouco curiosa, mesmo com o desespero dessa situação.

"Espere e verá!" E ele sai do meu lado. Não entendi. Ele ir embora que me faria melhorar? Isso talvez fosse verdade no quinto ano, mas não agora.

Segundos depois que o James sai, o Tim Smith senta no lugar do James, para conversar comigo.

"Oi, Lily." ele diz.

"Oi, Tim."

"Tudo bem?"

"Não." Óbvio que eu não estou bem, seu idiota. Vou ser atacada por bolas de ferro em poucas horas, e você me pergunta se eu estou bem? Como eu quero me livrar logo dele, eu digo, "Você está no lugar do James."

"Eu sei disso, mas ele não se importa." Conhecendo o James, duvido muito que ele não se importe. Vejo que o Sirius e o Remus estão olhando de cara feia para o Tim. Eles tem uma rixa há muitos anos. Tim é jogador de quadribol da Lufa-lufa, e estão sempre discutindo quem tem o melhor time.

"Tim, o que você quer?" Eu pergunto, sem a mínima paciência. Mas ele não parece perceber.

"Eu vim te desejar boa sorte."

"Obrigada." Eu respondo educadamente. "Mas eu acho melhor você voltar para a mesa da sua casa. James não vai gostar nada de te ver no lugar dele"

E então vejo o rosto do Tim se contorcer, em algo que parece ser dor.

"Você está bem?" Eu pergunto.

"Qual de vocês dois fez isso?" Ele pergunta, olhando para o Sirius e o Remus. Eu não vi fazerem nada, mas o Sirius está com uma cara um pouco culpada. Contanto que façam esse idiota sair daqui...

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, cara." Diz o Sirius com um sorriso caracteristicamente maroto. Ok, óbvio que foi ele que fez alguma coisa, e conhecendo o Sirius, deve ser algo muito doloroso.

"Eu sei que foi um de vocês dois... Marotos!" Ele diz, acusando eles.

"Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando... Esse pessoal da Lufa-lufa, só porque NUNCA ganham de nós no Quadribol, e tem tanta inveja de nós por sermos tão excepcionais... Olha só, Smith, eu acho que você deve levantar e ir para a mesa da sua casa, que não é essa daqui! Isso, se você conseguir andar."

"O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que você está no meu lugar?" James diz furioso, atrás do Tim, que se levanta com dificuldade e fala,

"Nada... Já estou indo embora mesmo."

E vai andando mancando na direção da mesa da Lufa-lufa. O que será que o Sirius fez com ele?

"Obrigada, Sirius. Não faço a mínima idéia do que você tenha feito, mas obrigada." Eu falo.

"Sem problema, Ruiva. Acredite, o prazer foi todo meu."

"O que houve?" James pergunta, se sentando. E só então eu vejo que ele está segurando uma fatia de torta de chocolate! A minha favorita! Meus olhos estão grudados na torta.

"Nada. O Tim estava importunando a sua Ruiva, e eu azarei ele."

Acho que eu não quero saber qual foi a azaração que ele fez no Tim, então prefiro mudar o foco da minha atenção para a torta na mão do James.

"James, essa torta é para mim?" Eu pergunto baixinho, esperando que seja.

"Não, Lily, é para mim... Afinal, você mesma disse que estava sem fome, então não vai querer essa torta não é?" Ele diz, pegando um pedaço da torta e colocando na boca. Isso é maldade.

"Maldade isso, James." Eu digo, esticando o pescoço, procurando por alguma fatia de torta em alguma outra mesa.

"Não adianta procurar. Essa é a última fatia do dia."

"Mas você disse que tinha algo que ia fazer eu me sentir melhor..." Eu digo, com uma voz baixa e triste, sem conseguir parar de olhar para a torta. Ele só comeu aquela fatia por enquanto, então ainda tenho chance. Chocolate sempre foi a minha perdição.

"Eu estou brincando contigo, sua boba. Óbvio que é para você. Você é maníaca por chocolate..." Ele diz, entregando a fatia da torta para mim.

Na mesma hora eu sorrio e pego a torta. Só mesmo chocolate para fazer com que eu esqueça do meu destino cruel em poucas horas.

"Obrigada." Eu digo, comendo. Realmente, ele foi um amor, em buscar essa torta para mim. Pela segunda vez durante o almoço eu penso em quanto que ele é um bom amigo.

"Pelo menos ela está comendo alguma coisa..." Ouço o James falar.

XXXX

No caminho para as masmorras, diversos alunos que nunca falaram comigo me desejam _'Boa Sorte!'_. Acho que eu devo me sentir com sorte que Quadribol não é que nem teatro, aonde dizem _'Quebre uma perna!'_.

Quando entramos na sala de aula de Poções, o prof. Slughorn ainda não está lá dentro. James diz que vai buscar a nossa poção, que temos que fazer a segunda etapa hoje. Pelo menos o chocolate do almoço me deixou um pouco mais alegre, senão corríamos o risco de ter que começar a refazer a poção.

Quando vou me sentar na mesa, vejo dois rolos de pergaminho com uma fita violeta encima dela. Droga. Mais um ano de Festas do Clube do Slugue. Como de costume, James também recebeu um.

Sento e desenrolo o pergaminho, e vejo que tive o _prazer_ de ser convidada para mais uma festa do Clube do Slugue, na próxima terça-feira. Pelo visto, James também.

Ouço Sirius dizer atrás de mim,

"Não acredito! Finalmente me livrei dessas festas!"

Viro o rosto, para olhar para ele, e pergunto,

"Você não foi convidado?"

"Não!" Ele diz sorrindo abertamente, "Não acredito que não vou ter que inventar desculpas para não ir ao Clube do Slugue nesse ano!"

"Mas parece que eu ainda vou ter que fugir do Slughorn." James diz, se sentando e olhando o pergaminho. "O que você fez para fugir dessa tortura, Almofadinhas?"

"Não faço a mínima idéia!"

Essas festas do Clube do Slugue são terríveis. Super monótonas e a maior parte dos alunos que fazem parte são arrogantes, como o Avery. James e Sirius são convidados desde o quinto ano, mas nunca participaram de nenhuma das festas. Duvido que ele participe da desse ano, eles sempre encontram alguma desculpa.

"Eu odeio essas festas." Eu comento, separando os ingredientes na mesa.

"Por que você vai?" James pergunta.

"Porque eu não consigo achar desculpas para não ir. É um tédio sem fim. Você faz bem em não ir. Ninguém merece ficar horas sem fim ouvindo o Avery se gabar da posição do pai dele no Ministério, ou o Barnabus Cuffe, da Corvinal, que ficava me seguindo sem parar."

"Como é?"

"Esse cara não tem noção. Ele fica dizendo que vai ser um repórter muito importante, que vai trabalhar no Profeta Diário, e que eu deveria ser uma _bruxa inteligente_ e sair com ele. Acredita nisso? Ele fala a mesma história desde quando comecei a fazer parte do Clube, no quinto ano. Mas no sexto ano, ele me deu uma caixa de bombons com recheio de uísque de fogo, de presente de dia dos Namorados. Óbvio que eu não sou burra, e verifiquei os bombons antes de comê-los, e acredita que o imbecil tinha colocado Amortentia dentro do bombom?" Eu digo, impaciente ao me lembrar disso.

"Cuffe, é?" Vejo James olhar rapidamente para o Sirius, que acena levemente. Esses dois vão aprontar alguma com esse garoto. Mal sabem eles que eu já aprontei.

Mas Remus ri e diz, "Eu me lembro de como você ficou furiosa. Dizendo que era um pecado estragar um chocolate daquele."

"Você sabia dessa história, Aluado?" James pergunta, olhando incrédulo para o Remus.

"Claro! Você tinha que ver como que a Lily estava furiosa no dia seguinte. Tivemos uma reunião de monitores no dia seguinte, e ela me contou o que tinha acontecido." Remus diz, ainda rindo.

"Mas eu duvido que ele tente alguma coisa esse ano de novo. Eu o atingi com um feitiço _Conjunctivitus_ tão forte que ele nunca mais chegou perto de mim." Eu digo, rindo da boa memória.

"É bom saber que eu não fui o único alvo desse seu feitiço." James diz rindo. É verdade, desde que eu descobri esse feitiço em um livro da biblioteca no terceiro ano, usei diversas vezes no James e no Sirius. Até mesmo usei uma vez na Petúnia, e recebi uma advertência do Ministério por usar magia quando eu era menor, e ainda por cima na frente de trouxas. Mas valeu a pena...

"Bom dia, turma." Prof. Slughorn diz, entrando na sala.

"Bom dia, Professor." Os alunos respondem.

"Hoje vocês vão começar a segunda etapa da poção Veritaserum. Tomem muito cuidado para não errarem, pois além da poção ficar completamente inutilizada, e vocês perderem pontos, vocês vão ter que fazer duas detenções para refazerem a primeira e a segunda etapa, para não atrasarem o restante da turma. Podem começar."

Eu começo a cortar os ingredientes com muito cuidado, enquanto James coloca a poção no caldeirão e começa a girar 6 vezes no sentido horário, e depois 3 no sentido horário, voltando a fazer 6 no sentido horário, e assim por diante.

"Srta. Evans, Sr. Potter." Prof. Slughorn vem falar conosco. Só espero que ele não desconcentre o James.

"Olá, Professor Slughorn." Eu respondo.

"Espero ver os dois na próxima terça."

"Claro que sim, Professor." Eu respondo, infelizmente eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa para não ir.

"E você, James, meu garoto?"

"Infelizmente não posso, Professor." Mas ele não parece estar nenhum pouco triste com isso. "Mas eu já marquei treino com o time de Quadribol, na terça e no mesmo horário." Algo me diz que ele marcou esse treino a 5 minutos atrás, quando ficou sabendo do encontro do Clube do Slugue.

"Ah, que pena. Queria conversar com vocês dois sobre o que aconteceu no ataque. Saber a visão de vocês dois. Bom, acho que eu vou ter só o ponto de vista da Srta. Evans, então." E ele sai.

"Muito obrigada, James!" Eu digo, irritada. E eu achando que ele fosse um bom amigo. "Agora vou ter que aturar as perguntas do Prof. Slughorn, e de todos os alunos na festa, sozinha!"

"Como que eu podia adivinhar que ele ia marcar essa festa para o mesmo dia do treino?" Ele diz, se fazendo de inocente.

"Ah, não venha com desculpas esfarrapadas para cima de mim. Você sabe, tão bem quanto eu, que você marcou esse treino no momento que ficou sabendo da festa do Clube do Slugue."

"Isso não é verdade!"

"Não?" Eu pergunto, cepticamente.

"Ok, não é completamente verdade. Mas também não é completamente mentira. Eu estava querendo marcar um treino para terça mesmo."

"Pensa assim, Ruiva," Sirius diz rindo, atrás de mim, "se você entrar no time, você também não vai ter que participar da festa do Slughorn. Pense nisso como um incentivo extra para você jogar bem hoje."

"Cala a boca, Sirius." Eu digo, irritada, jogando os ingredientes no caldeirão. "James, agora você gira 6 vezes no sentido anti-horário, e 3 no sentido horário."

Óbvio que eu sei que de jeito nenhum eu vou ser selecionada para o time de Quadribol. Então não tem chance de eu conseguir escapar dessa festa. Mas pelo menos fazer poções está me distraindo. Sempre achei fazer poções algo relaxante, porque você tem que ficar completamente concentrada na poção, em fazer todos os passos corretamente, então você acaba esquecendo por um breve momento, de todos os outros problemas.

Depois de meia hora, James começa a reclamar,

"Minha mão está doendo... Tenho que ficar girando por muito mais tempo ainda?"

"Sim. E eu não posso começar a girar por você, porque eu não vou usar a mesma força que você está usando, e a poção vai ser estragada. Você não quer que tenhamos 2 dias de detenção, não é?"

"Não..." Ele responde a contragosto, mas continua a girar a poção. "Isso é muito chato..."

"Se você parasse de reclamar, ia perceber a beleza da poção."

Ele olha para mim como se eu fosse louca. Então eu resolvo explicar,

"É verdade, James. Olha só, ela começou com uma aparência marrom e grossa, mas agora está ficando mais fina e com uma coloração amarelada. Quando chegar ao ponto de dourado, você vai parar de mexer, e vamos deixar por mais 15 minutos no fogo."

"Quanto tempo deve levar para ela ficar dourada?"

"Humm..." Eu digo, olhando para a coloração e a consistência da poção. "8 minutos, no máximo."

"Mais 8 minutos de tortura..." ele reclama.

"Na próxima aula, eu fico a cargo de mexer, ok? Você parece uma criança reclamando."

"Fechado!" Ele diz sorrindo.

"Mas se você cortar qualquer ingrediente errado, você vai refazer a poção _sozinho_."

"Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar aqui girando esse troço fedido." Ele diz, fazendo cara de nojo. Realmente, tem um cheiro nada agradável no ar. Como somos 10 alunos no total nessa aula, 5 Veritaresum estão sendo feitos ao mesmo tempo, e nesse passo ele começa a soltar um cheiro bem desagradável, que infelizmente só tende a piorar até a poção estar quase pronta, quando perde todo o odor.

"Se você acha que está ruim agora, espere só até o quarto passo." Eu comento, rindo.

E o cheiro só piora.

"Cruzes! Isso fede mais do que o Rabicho, depois de comer repolho!" Sirius reclama.

"Não sei se chega a tanto, Almofadinhas." James comenta. "Mas pelo menos proibimos o Rabicho de comer repolho. Não podemos proibir essa poção de feder."

"Sei não... Será que se eu jogar um pouco de pó de canela, melhora o cheiro?" Sirius pensa em voz alta. "Não deve alterar a poção em nada."

"Não faça isso!" Eu falo assustada na mesma hora. "Se você fizer isso, você vai estragar completamente a poção!"

"Calma, Ruiva. Eu só estava brincando. É tão fácil te deixar nervosa." Ele ri.

"Isso não teve graça, Sirius."

Mas aparentemente estou enganada, porque os três estão rindo. Decido que é melhor ignorar os comentários deles...

Como eu havia dito, oito minutos depois a poção fica completamente dourada e com uma consistência fina.

"Certo, James, agora você pode parar de mexer."

"Finalmente!" Ele se senta, e estica o braço, e começa a girar o punho da mão. "Como minha mão dói!" Ele reclama como se fosse um bebê.

"Você está exagerando. Ontem mesmo você me disse que seus braços ardem muito quando você pilota a vassoura no vento."

"Isso é completamente diferente, Evans. Voar numa vassoura é um prazer, vale a pena todas as dores musculares. Completamente diferente de fazer poções."

Eu não vou discutir isso com ele...

"Garotos... Bom, agora esperamos por 15 minutos com fogo baixo e acabamos por hoje."

"Finalmente!" Ele diz, parecendo ter melhorado do mau humor dele. "Ainda bem que o próximo período é livre, eu tenho que ajeitar tudo para os testes dos novos jogadores do time."

Imagino o que ele tem que ajeitar. É verdade que eu nunca assisti como é feita a seleção, mas deve ser somente esperar os candidatos aparecerem, vê-los voar e pronto, certo?

"Eu ajudo você, Pontas." Sirius diz.

"Eu também." Remus também diz. Hmm, aparentemente deve dar trabalho então, já que ele vai precisar da ajuda dos dois. Isso só faz o nervosismo voltar. Pior que a minha próxima aula é de História da Magia. Não vou conseguir me concentrar na matéria como agora na aula de Poções. Uma coisa é certa, eu vou enlouquecer até a aula de História da Magia.

Quando passam os quinze minutos, novamente o Prof. Slughorn elogia a nossa poção. Na verdade, ele elogia a mim, parece ter esquecido completamente que o James fez muito mais do que eu hoje. Afinal, ele que ficou mexendo a poção por quase uma hora. Eu só cortei os ingredientes...

Guardamos novamente a poção em um frasco com o nosso nome, e vou para a aula de História da Magia. Minha mente se desliga completamente da aula, e o frio na minha barriga só aumenta, me lembrando que só faltam 30 minutos para os testes... 15 minutos... 5 minutos... e rapidamente a aula acaba.

Vou rapidamente para o dormitório dos Monitores Chefes, deixo a minha mochila, tiro a capa do uniforme de Hogwarts e saio, na direção do campo de Quadribol. Está esfriando, e chuviscando, mas eu não tremo por esse motivo. Pego rapidamente uma vassoura qualquer da escola. Não importa qual seja a vassoura, não vai me ajudar em nada.

Quando chego ao campo quase tenho um ataque. Tem alunos de todas as escolas (menos da Sonserina, óbvio) na arquibancada, que vieram me ver fazer papel de idiota. Ai, no que eu estava pensando?

Abaixo a cabeça, e caminho olhando para o chão para onde os outros jogadores que vão fazer o teste estão, enquanto ouço os gritos dos alunos. É normal o mundo girar desse jeito? Eu acho que vou vomitar...

Quando chego na fila de alunos, de todas as idades, eu apóio a vassoura no chão, e a uso de suporte, para não desmaiar de tanto nervosismo.

James está parado na nossa frente, olhando para os candidatos as vagas. Ele parece estar nervoso. Sirius está ao lado dele, sorrindo como sempre. Eu me esforço muito para ouvir o que o James está falando.

"Eu vou separar vocês em grupos. Como vocês devem saber, precisamos de um batedor, um apanhador e um goleiro. Caso tenham vindo para a vaga de artilheiro, façam o favor de ir embora. Não precisamos de um artilheiro, e não adianta tentar me convencer que você é melhor do que os que já temos, porque você não é."

Me impressiona como que o James muda quando está em uma posição de liderança. Ele fica com uma aura, uma força. Que nem no dia do ataque, que ele pegou a liderança da situação e fez as decisões necessárias rapidamente.

Vejo que 3 alunos saem.

"Vamos começar com a seleção do goleiro, depois do apanhador e finalmente do batedor." Ele informa.

Ele é louco? Ele quer me deixar mais nervosa ainda? Por que ele não começa com os batedores, e acaba logo com essa agonia?

Mas eu não discuto. Simplesmente sigo os outros até a bancada mais próxima e me sento. Sirius se senta ao meu lado, e diz,

"Você não parece estar muito bem, Ruiva."

Sirius Black se importando com alguém que não seja ele, ou os Marotos? Acho que o ditado é correto, há uma primeira vez para tudo nessa vida.

"Porque eu não estou bem."

"Eu não vou mentir para você, não vai ser nada fácil."

"Eu sei, Sirius. Acredite, eu sei."

Vejo James e os outros artilheiros fazerem formação para testar os candidatos a goleiros. Ele realmente é muito bom na vassoura, e as garotas na arquibancada quase tem um ataque de histeria toda vez que ele faz alguma manobra arriscada. Se tem uma coisa que ele nunca vai mudar, é de querer se mostrar na vassoura. Não faz sentido ficar fazendo essas manobras, pois ele só quer mesmo testar os candidatos a goleiro. Mas isso não o impede de se mostrar.

Depois ele começa a testar os apanhadores, mas eu nem vejo como que ele faz. Nesse momento eu realmente começo a me sentir mal. Estou suando frio, estou com frio na barriga terrível, e parece que a pouca comida que eu comi vai sair daqui a poucos minutos. Maldito James e a torta de chocolate dele.

"Vamos, Ruiva, é a nossa vez." Sirius diz, sacudindo o meu ombro levemente, para me tirar do transe.

Eu me levanto, e não sei como consigo andar até aonde o James está parado. Olho para o lado, e vejo que tem mais três candidatos para a vaga de batedor. Que bom. Isso me faz ficar muito feliz, porque isso quer dizer que eu não vou ser escolhida por falta de opção. Se estou assim durante a seleção, imagina se fosse um dia de jogo, com todos na arquibancada. Olho rapidamente para a arquibancada e vejo que esvaziou um pouco. Que bom. Até que ser a última não é tão ruim, quando levo isso em consideração.

"Vamos simular um jogo normal." James explica, "O dever de vocês é agir como se estivessem em um jogo real. Devem proteger os outros jogadores dos balaços. Eu vou analisar qual de vocês que tem melhor mira, força, habilidades. Enfim, tudo necessário para ser um bom batedor. Vocês tem cinco minutos para se preparem, antes de começarmos."

Como que eu posso me preparar para ser atacadas por balaços frenéticos? Eu não faço idéia, então eu não faço nada. Simplesmente fico parada esperando os cinco minutos passarem.

James vem para o meu lado e diz, "Lily, como você está?"

"Hmmm..." Eu não tenho voz para falar.

"Você está verde." Ele diz. Olho para ele, e ele realmente está com uma aparência muito preocupada.

"É..."

Eu abaixo a cabeça de novo, mas ele pára na minha frente, e segura o meu rosto com as duas mãos, enlaçando os dedos dele no meu cabelo solto, olha nos meus olhos, e diz,

"Lily, você não precisa fazer isso."

Eu achava impossível, mas o frio na minha barriga aumenta ainda mais. Os dedões dele acariciam o meu pescoço, enquanto eu digo, também olhando nos olhos dele,

"Mas eu disse que eu ia fazer isso..."

"Você não tem que provar nada para ninguém."

E ele chega mais perto do meu rosto.

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Vamos logo! Já passaram cinco minutos!" Grita um dos participantes, um aluno do quinto ano.

"Boa sorte." James diz para mim, soltando meu rosto.

"Obrigada..."

_'Eu vou precisar.'_ eu penso, enquanto seguro a vassoura, pego o bastão, e lanço vôo.

* * *

_**James POV**_

Eu vejo a Lily pegar a vassoura, o bastão e lançar vôo, e respiro profundamente. Por que eu tenho que gostar de uma garota tão teimosa assim? Por que ela não desiste? Por que esses imbecis tinham que cismar de vir assistir ela fazer o teste, só para deixar ela mais nervosa ainda?

Acho que eu nunca fiquei tão nervoso assim antes de um jogo, muito menos antes de uma _simulação_ de jogo. Passo a mão pelo meu cabelo com tanta freqüência, que desse jeito eu vou ficar careca antes do término dessa seleção.

Além disso se não fosse aquele idiota do quinto ano, eu teria finalmente beijado a Lily. E ele tinha que abrir a boca e estragar tudo. Ele não entra no time de jeito nenhum.

Eu pego a minha Cleansweep e vôo até ficar na frente de todos eles.

"Desse jeito vamos treinar também o melhor goleiro. Porém eu não vou participar do jogo, vou ficar de fora observando os candidatos. Mas imaginem que isso seja um jogo de verdade. E protejam os membros do time dos balaços." Eu digo, apontando a varinha para a caixa aonde os dois balaços estão guardados, e abro-a, liberando as bolas de ferro.

"Comecem o jogo!" Eu ordeno, desejando por Merlin que a Lily saia disso ilesa.

Eles começam a jogar, estou satisfeito com o goleiro que escolhemos, ele é muito bom. Ele agarra quase todas as Goles que vão no caminho dele.

Vejo que por mais que ele tenha se divertido com a idéia, Sirius está ajudando a Lily. Ele chega nos balaços que miram ela antes dela. Acho que não preciso me preocupar tanto então. Ainda bem que o Almofadinhas resolveu me ajudar, ajudando a Lily. Ele sabe que eu jamais vou colocá-la no time, mas ela também não precisa sair dessa loucura machucada.

Um dos garotos, o Gregory McCarty do sexto ano é muito bom. Tem uma boa mira, e um bom equilíbrio na vassoura.

Mas o idiota que me cortou com a Lily está querendo se mostrar, ele tenta se jogar na frente de um dos balaços que o Gregory estava mirando. Provavelmente para se mostrar. Mas ele gira o bastão mas erra, o balaço volta para ele, e ele erra de novo, mas não é atingido. E erra de novo, e de novo, e de novo. "Curt!" Eu o chamo. "Você está fora!"

"O quê?!" ele reclama. "Por quê?!"

"Porque eu sou o capitão, e eu estou mandando! Entendido? Pegue a sua vassoura, o seu bastão, e saia do campo."

Ele vem voando na minha direção.

"Isso é para aprovar aquela garota Ruiva, não é? Você não acha que eu não estou vendo que o seu amigo está protegendo ela?"

"Isso não tem nada a ver com ela! Você é horrível, não tem a mínima mira, e está fora!" Eu ordeno. "E pare de me fazer perder meu tempo, porque eu tenho que analisar os outros candidatos. Você _está_ fora!"

"Não! Eu exijo outra chance! Os outros todos estão jogando ainda!"

"Saia agora, antes que eu te azare, e você nunca mais seja capaz de sentar!"

Mas nisso ouço o Sirius gritar, "LILY!!" e logo depois ouço os alunos na arquibancada gritando. Sirius nunca a chama pelo nome, e isso faz o meu sangue congelar, mesmo antes de eu me virar para ver o que aconteceu. Quando eu olho para trás, parece que o mundo está em câmera lenta. Lily está em queda livre, e vejo que está sangrando no rosto. Algum balaço deve tê-la atingido no rosto e ela perdeu a consciência.

"LILY!!" Eu grito, atirando na direção dela o mais rápido o possível que eu posso com a vassoura. Sirius também está voando na direção dela.

_'Eu vou conseguir'_, eu penso repetidamente, enquanto acelero mais e mais, esticando o braço, mesmo ainda estando longe dela. Acho que nunca voei tão rápido na minha vida. Parece que o corpo dela desacelerou um pouco, mas mesmo assim, eu não consigo chegar a tempo. Por questão de segundos, eu a vejo cair dura no chão.

"NÃO!" Eu grito. Não, não, não, não, não...

Solto da vassoura rapidamente e vou até o corpo inerte dela.

"LILY!" Eu grito sem parar, "Lily!"

Eu me ajoelho ao lado dela, mas não sei se posso tocar nela. Eu não sei o que eu posso fazer para ajudar ela. Eu nem mesmo sei se ela está viva. Eu não sei de qual altura que ela caiu. Eu não sei se ela está viva...

Merlin, ela está com o lado esquerdo do rosto todo machucado e ensangüentado. Será que devo levá-la para a ala hospitalar, ou será que mando alguém buscar a Madame Pomfrey?

Ouço outras pessoas gritarem o nome dela. Almofadinhas está ao meu lado,

"O que eu faço, Almofadinhas? O que eu faço?" Pergunto desesperado, enquanto as lágrimas começam a escorrer pelo meu rosto, com as mãos quase que tocando o rosto dela, mas sem saber se eu devo tocar.

"Alguém busca a Madame Pomfrey!" Almofadinhas grita. "AGORA!"

"Eu tentei diminuir a velocidade dela, Pontas. Mas não sei se diminuí o suficiente." Aluado diz na minha frente, também ajoelhado.

"LILY!" Ouço a voz desesperada da Mary, também se aproximando de aonde nós estamos. Mas eu não olho para ela, eu não consigo olhar para nada, exceto a garota desfalecida na minha frente.

Finalmente minhas mãos tocam no rosto dela, que eu viro para mim, para ver se ela está respirando. O sangue não para de escorrer pelo machucado no rosto dela, e os meus dedos ficam escarlate em poucos segundos. Mas eu não consigo dizer se ela está respirando.

"Ela tem pulso." Aluado diz.

O tempo passa, os minutos se arrastam, e eu continuo parado olhando para o rosto cheio de sangue dela. Por que não temos aulas de primeiros socorros aqui em Hogwarts? Eu poderia ter fechado o machucado dela, eu poderia estar fazendo alguma coisa, em vez de ficar ajoelhado e chorando ao lado dela, enquanto a chance de recuperação dela diminui a cada segundo que passa.

"Saiam da minha frente! Saiam da frente!" Ouço a voz da Madame Pomfrey. Finalmente!

"Por Merlin!" Ela exclama, quando vê o estado da Lily. "O que aconteceu?"

Eu não tenho voz para responder, eu não consigo deixar de olhar para a Lily, eu não consigo deixar de acariciar os meus dedos, agora encharcados de sangue, pelo lado do rosto dela que não foi atingido.

"Ela foi atingida por um balaço, e caiu da vassoura, Madame Pomfrey." Ouço a voz do Aluado responder a pergunta. "Eu tentei diminuir a velocidade dela, mas não sei se foi o suficiente."

"Todos vocês para trás!" Madame Pomfrey ordena, mas eu não obedeço. Ninguém me tira do lado da Lily, não enquanto eu não souber que ela está bem. "Sr. Potter! Para trás!"

"NÃO! Você pode curar ela, mas eu não saio daqui!"

"Garoto tolo." Ela diz, se ajoelhando ao lado da Lily, mas não volta a mandar eu sair. Primeiro ela aponta a varinha para o rosto dela, e cura o machucado. "Ela perdeu muito sangue, mas está viva."

Graças a Merlin...

"_Targeo_." Ela diz, e o sangue no rosto da Lily some.

Agora que posso ver o rosto dela claramente, vejo que está bem inchado e avermelhado. Provavelmente da porrada do balaço. Tomara que não tenha sido causado pela queda, tomara que ela não tenha batido com a cabeça no chão quando caiu.

Então ela faz outro feitiço, apontando a varinha para vários pontos do corpo da Lily. "Ela está com uma costela quebrada, um dos braços quebrado, e os dois joelhos. Mas isso eu posso curar rapidamente." E ela fala vários encantamentos, apontando para as partes quebradas, curando-as. Madame Pomfrey então se levanta e diz, "Agora temos que levá-la para a Ala Hospitalar, ela precisa tomar várias poções. Você tem que chegar para trás agora, Sr. Potter, eu preciso levitar a Srta. Evans."

"Não." Eu digo com firmeza. "Eu levo ela."

E antes que a Madame Pomfrey possa falar qualquer coisa, eu pego a Lily gentilmente nos meus braços, e caminho com ela na direção da ala hospitalar. Aluado, Almofadinhas, Rabicho e a Mary estão logo atrás de mim, assim como vários alunos curiosos. Madame Pomfrey também está atrás de mim, reclamando sem parar da minha atitude.

Quando entro na Ala Hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey diz,

"Coloque-a naquela cama."

Eu coloco a Lily cuidadosamente na cama, tendo um cuidado redobrado com o rosto dela, que apesar de ter não ter mais o corte aberto, ainda está bem ferido.

"Todos vocês! Para fora!" Madame Pomfrey ordena, mas eu fico ao lado da Lily. Almofadinhas ainda está ao meu lado. "Sr. Black, Sr. Potter, para fora agora! Eu preciso cuidar da paciente!"

Mas eu não quero sair do lado dela. Eu tenho medo de alguma coisa acontecer com ela, e eu não estar por perto.

"Vamos, Pontas..." Almofadinhas diz, colocando as mãos nos meus ombros, e me empurrando para fora da Ala Hospitalar.

Madame Pomfrey fecha a porta magicamente, e eu me viro, e fico parado olhando as portas fechadas. Dou alguns passos para trás, até que as minhas costas encostem na parede de pedras, e sento no chão. Enquanto eu não souber que a Lily está bem, enquanto eu não ver os olhos verdes dela abertos, eu não saio daqui. Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho sentam no chão ao meu lado.

Novamente eu vejo o tempo passar lentamente, os minutos passarem lentamente, até se transformarem em horas. Eu vejo a Profa. McGonagall entrar na Ala Hospitalar, e logo depois o Prof. Dumbledore. Mas ninguém deixa eu entrar. Então eu fico aqui sentado, esperando por notícias. Boas notícias, eu espero.

Primeiro o Rabicho vai embora, dizendo que está com fome e tem que jantar. Aluado e Almofadinhas ficam por muito tempo ao meu lado. Mas finalmente eles cedem ao cansaço.

"Vamos, Pontas, vamos comer alguma coisa." Aluado diz.

"Não estou com fome."

"Pontas, você tem que sair daqui. Pelo menos um pouco. Você está todo sujo de sangue, cara." Almofadinhas tenta me convencer.

"Vocês podem ir. Eu só saio daqui quando eu tiver a certeza que ela está bem."

"A gente já volta, Pontas." Almofadinhas diz, saindo com o Aluado.

Eu não me importo que a minha mão e a minha roupa estejam sujas de sangue. Eu não me importo que a minha Cleansweep esteja no meio do campo, abandonada, a mercê de qualquer um que queira pegá-la. Eu não me importo que eu não tenha comido nada desde o almoço. Eu não me importo com nada, exceto a garota inconsciente deitada do outro lado dessa porta. Eu vou esperar por ela aqui, nem que seja por toda a eternidade.

* * *

A/N: Gostaram?

Odiaram?

Choraram?

Mereço reviews?


	11. Indagações

A/N: Incluí links para todas as músicas de cada capítulo da fic no meu perfil! Clicando no link vocês são levados a página no youtube que tem o clipe da música.

* * *

_**Por Toda a Eternidade**_

"_I sit here on the stairs_

_'Cause I'd rather be alone_

_If I can't have you right now_

_I'll wait, dear_

_Sometimes I get so tense_

_But I can't speed up the time_

_But you know, love_

_There's one more thing to consider"_

_Guns N' Roses - "Patience"_

_**Capítulo 11 – Indagações**_

_**James POV**_

O que aconteceu? Como que em segundos a minha vida sempre muda? Primeiro, com meu pai. Um minuto ele estava vivo, e no minuto seguinte estava morto caído no chão. Depois a Lily, em um minuto ela está bem, e no minuto seguinte eu vejo o corpo dela caindo no chão. O rosto dela cheio de sangue. Ela completamente imóvel. Por que eu tenho que ver todas as pessoas que eu amo sofrerem, morrerem na minha frente?

Eu não fui rápido o suficiente para salvá-la. Eu deveria estar prestando atenção no jogo. É o meu dever como Capitão. Se eu estivesse prestando atenção, se eu tivesse agido antes, se eu tivesse impedido ela de jogar, tudo seria diferente. São tantos '_se...'_ na minha mente, que eu acho que eu vou enlouquecer.

Almofadinhas e Aluado saíram a uns 30 minutos, mas eu fico aqui, parado. Fico sentado no chão frio de pedras, encarando uma porta de madeira. O que será que está acontecendo lá dentro? Por que a Profa. McGonagall e o Prof. Dumbledore foram chamados? Será que o estado dela é grave? Será que ela já acordou?

De repente ouço som de passos se aproximando, mas eu não me viro para ver quem é. Eu só tenho olhos para a porta de madeira na minha frente, como se ela fosse se abrir só porque eu estou olhando para ela.

"É inacreditável que _você_ esteja aqui." Ouço uma voz falar. A voz da pessoa que eu tenho mais raiva em todo o mundo.

"O que você quer, Snivellus?" Pergunto, sem olhar para ele.

"O que eu quero? Eu quero você longe daqui! Você é o culpado por ela estar lá dentro!"

Ele acha que eu não sei que eu sou o culpado?

Ele pára na minha frente, me impedindo de continuar a encarar a porta.

"Snivellus, vá a merda."

"Se você tivesse impedido essa loucura, ela não teria sido atingida por um balaço e caído sabe-se lá de que altura! Ela não estaria morrendo lá dentro!"

Ele não fala nada que eu já não saiba.

"Se você não tem nada de útil para falar, some daqui." Eu falo com desprezo.

"Você realmente não se importa com ninguém, não é? Você não se importa com a Lily! Você deve estar aqui com medo dela morrer, e você ser expulso por isso. É só com isso que você se importa. É por isso que você salvou a minha vida, porque senão _você_ ia se dar mal. Você só se importa com você mesmo!"

"Como você _ousa_ falar isso?" Eu digo, me levantando do chão. "Você não tem noção de como eu estou me sentindo! Você não tem o direito de falar que _eu_ não me importo com a Lily!"

Nisso, Almofadinhas e Aluado voltam.

"O que você acha que está fazendo aqui, _Ranhoso_?" Almofadinhas pergunta, já com a varinha apontada. "Eu sugiro que você saia, antes que eu te azare."

"Sempre com os seus amiguinhos, não é Potter? Não consegue se defender sozinho..."

"SOME daqui _Snivellus_." Eu grito para ele, já segurando a minha varinha também.

"Se ela morrer, _eu_ te mato." O infeliz diz.

Ele sempre está errado. Se ela morrer, ele não vai me matar. Eu mesmo faço isso.

"FORA!" Almofadinhas grita, já ao meu lado, e com a varinha ainda apontada para o Snivellus.

"Vocês vão se arrepender do que fizeram com ela." Ele ameaça. Mais uma ameaça vazia. Ele não sabe o quanto que eu já estou arrependido.

Mas ele vai embora. Por enquanto, pelo menos.

Eu volto ao meu lugar no chão, mas curvo as pernas, apóio meus cotovelos nos joelhos, abaixo a cabeça, e coloco as mãos no meu cabelo.

"Pontas, ele é um imbecil, esquece o que ele disse." Aluado fala, colocando a mão no meu ombro.

"Mas ele tem toda a razão. A culpa _é_ minha. Eu sei disso. Por que eu não pude chegar a tempo?"

"Pontas, a culpa não é sua, cara." Almofadinhas diz. "A Lily que decidiu fazer essa loucura toda."

"Eu deveria estar prestando atenção nela, Almofadinhas. Eu sabia que era perigoso, mas mesmo assim eu fui negligente com ela. Eu estava discutindo com o idiota do Curt, em vez de fazer o que eu deveria estar fazendo."

"Pontas, você tem que parar de se culpar, cara." Aluado diz, "E você tem que comer alguma coisa. Nós trouxemos um pouco de comida para você."

Vejo então que tem um prato de comida na mão dele. Mas eu realmente não tenho fome.

"Não quero comer."

"Pontas..." Aluado diz, mas naquele momento as portas da Ala Hospitalar se abrem.

Eu me levanto do chão instantaneamente, e vejo o Prof. Dumbledore saindo da Ala.

"Professor Dumbledore, como ela está?" Eu pergunto nervoso.

Ele olha para o meu estado, e diz,

"Sr. Potter, por que você não vai para o seu dormitório trocar de roupa? Se lavar, você está com muito sangue, sabia?" Ele diz, com um brilho nos olhos, e vê o prato de comida na mão do Remus, "Eu acho que estou certo em dizer que você também não jantou, correto?"

Eu não me importo que ele seja o diretor, ou que eu possa perder a minha posição de Monitor Chefe. O que eu me importo é em ter a resposta a uma simples pergunta.

"Isso não importa! Como que está a Lily?"

"A Srta. Evans está bem." Ele diz, e eu mal posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo. Na alegria que preenche o meu corpo, depois de tantas horas de agonia. "Ela teve muita sorte, e acho que devemos agradecer ao Sr. Lupin por ter desacelerado a queda dela. Mas ela ainda está desacordada. Ela só deve acordar amanhã, então vá para o seu dormitório e descansa, você pode vê-la amanhã."

"Não! Eu quero vê-la agora." Eu preciso vê-la. Eu preciso ver com os meus próprios olhos que ela está viva, que ela está bem.

Prof. Dumbledore olha para mim como se ele estivesse me analisando, mas depois ele diz com um sorriso fraco.

"Você tem que ser rápido, a Madame Pomfrey não quer ninguém incomodando a Srta. Evans. Você tem 5 minutos Sr. Potter, e só você pode entrar." Ele diz, olhando para o Aluado e o Almofadinhas.

"Claro." Para ver a Lily eu concordo com qualquer coisa.

Eu passo pelas portas que encarei tão atentamente por sabe-se lá quantas horas, e olho para a cama aonde eu deixei a Lily. Ela está sozinha. Olho em volta, e vejo que a Madame Pomfrey e a Profa. McGonagall estão conversando no escritório da curandeira.

Eu queria tanto ver a Lily, mas agora que eu estou aqui, eu caminho lentamente até a cama dela. Quando chego ao lado dela vejo, mesmo com a luz fraca das velas da Ala Hospitalar, e a luz fornecida pela lua crescente do lado de fora, que o rosto dela está em um estado bem melhor do que quando a deixei aqui. Ela está bem pálida, pálida demais, mas eu consigo ver o peito dela subindo e descendo lentamente, enquanto ela respira, então sei que ela realmente está viva.

Graças a Merlin que ela está viva.

Passo os meus dedos pelo cabelo ruivo dela com muito cuidado. Não sei se ela machucou a cabeça na queda, ou se a região ainda está sensível. Eu sei que ela está desacordada, mas eu odiaria causar qualquer tipo de dor a ela. Jamais quero ver a Lily sofrer novamente.

"Sr. Potter!? O que o Sr. está fazendo aqui?" Ouço a voz rígida da Profa. McGonagall.

"Prof. Dumbledore deixou eu entrar. Só por cinco minutos." Eu respondo, sem tirar os olhos da Lily.

"De jeito nenhum!" Reclama a Madame Pomfrey, apontando para a porta. "Minha paciente precisa descansar. Para fora!"

"Não. Eu ainda tenho quatro minutos."

"Poppy, são só quatro minutos. Ele não está incomodando ela..." Profa. McGonagall fala e eu me espanto. Geralmente ela é sempre a primeira a me recriminar.

Parece que a Poppy aceita silenciosamente, porque eu não ouço a resposta dela.

"Como ela está?" Eu pergunto, olhando para a Madame Pomfrey pela primeira vez.

"Srta. Evans teve muita sorte. Eu venho dizendo a anos que Quadribol é um jogo muito perigoso! Por sorte, diminuíram a velocidade dela, senão a queda teria sido fatal. Ela estava muito machucada, mas eu dei várias poções para ela não sentir dor, e também dei uma poção para ela dormir sem sonhos, para que possa se recuperar mais rápido. Quando ela acordar ela vai estar que nem nova, porém o inchaço no rosto dela vai sair com o tempo, infelizmente não tem mágica para isso."

Eu tenho que agradecer ao Remus. Se não fosse por ele, a Lily não teria sobrevivido.

"Potter, você tem apenas mais dois minutos." McGonagall diz, mas mais uma vez ela não tem o tom de voz severo. "Depois você tem que ir para o seu dormitório. Poppy, eu vou me recolher, foi uma noite muito cansativa." E ela sai.

Ela está certa e errada. Certa que foi uma noite cansativa, muito cansativa. Errada se ela acha que eu só vou ficar aqui mais dois minutos. Afinal, para o que serve a minha capa da invisibilidade?

Volto a olhar para a Lily durante o meu tempo _oficial_ restante aqui. Dou boa noite para a Madame Pomfrey, e saio da Ala Hospitalar.

Almofadinhas e Aluado estão esperando do lado de fora.

"Como está a Ruiva?" Almofadinhas pergunta.

"Considerando tudo o que aconteceu, ela está bem." Eu respondo, caminhando na direção do dormitório dos Monitores Chefes.

"Madame Pomfrey falou alguma coisa sobre o estado dela?" Aluado pergunta.

"Sim, que ela teve muita sorte e que vai se recuperar rapidamente. O rosto dela ainda está muito inchado por causa da queda e da batida do balaço."

Eu paro de andar, olho para o Remus e digo, "Aluado, eu não tenho _como_ que te agradecer. Se não fosse por você, ela teria..." Mas eu não consigo terminar a frase. Eu não quero nem pensar nessa possibilidade. Então, eu volto a andar.

"Você não precisa me agradecer, Pontas. Eu simplesmente vi que nem você ou o Almofadinhas chegariam nela a tempo, e fiz o primeiro feitiço que veio na minha mente. Na verdade, eu poderia ter feito outros feitiços, mas na hora eu só pensei naquele."

"Claro que eu preciso te agradecer. Não tem nem uma semana que eu perdi o meu pai, se eu perdesse a Lily agora, eu nem sei o que eu faria." Eu falo, bagunçando o meu cabelo sem parar.

"Você realmente gosta dela, não é, Pontas?" Almofadinhas pergunta, enquanto subimos os degraus para o terceiro andar, aonde fica o meu dormitório.

"Sim." Eu respondo sucintamente. Eu não preciso entrar em detalhes de o quanto que eu gosto dela. Eles não precisam saber.

Andamos em silêncio na direção do meu dormitório, quando Aluado informa, "Rabicho pegou a sua vassoura. Ele a deixou no seu dormitório."

"Eu já tinha esquecido completamente da vassoura."

Almofadinhas faz uma cara surpresa, em reação ao que ele ouviu, mas não comenta nada. Quando eu paro para pensar, realmente é surpreendente. James Potter não dando a mínima para a vassoura de Quadribol dele. Acho que isso acontece quando se tem coisas muito mais importantes em mente.

Quando chegamos em frente ao retrato, eu falo em voz alta, "_Belladonna_.", e o bebê começa a chorar. Eu também me não lembrava mais de controlar o meu tom de voz a essa hora da noite. A mulher de cabelos castanhos começa a reclamar, mas eu simplesmente falo "Eu já disse a senha, então abre logo esse retrato!"

Tenho coisas muito mais importantes do que ficar discutindo com um retrato, para fazer.

Quando entro na Sala Comunal, vejo a mochila da Lily encima do sofá, a capa do uniforme dela apoiada no encosto da cadeira, aonde ela sempre estuda. Viro o rosto e falo para o Almofadinhas,

"Você pode trazer o Mapa dos Marotos?"

"Para quê você precisa dele?" Ele pergunta, curioso.

Eu entro no meu quarto e separo rapidamente uma muda de roupa limpa. Não quero que, quando a Lily acordar, a primeira coisa que ela veja seja eu todo sujo do sangue dela.

"Porque eu preciso saber quando a Madame Pomfrey for dormir."

"Você vai voltar para a Ala Hospitalar?" Aluado pergunta, surpreso.

"Claro que vou."

"Para quê, Pontas? É melhor você ficar aqui, jantar e descansar um pouco." Almofadinhas diz.

"Eu vou jantar. Mas eu posso descansar na Ala Hospitalar. Afinal, têm várias camas disponíveis ali, certo?" Eu falo, tirando o sapato.

"Isso eu não tenho como negar..." Almofadinhas diz, balançando a cabeça, "Já que eu não tenho como tirar essa idéia louca da sua cabeça, vou buscar o Mapa dos Marotos e já volto."

"Vou contigo, Almofadinhas. Te vejo amanhã, Pontas." Aluado diz.

"Até, Aluado." Eu me despeço, "E obrigado mais uma vez."

"Eu já volto, Pontas." Almofadinhas avisa.

Eu tiro a roupa e tomo um banho rápido, tirando o sangue ressecado do meu corpo. Depois me visto rapidamente, e quando estou começando a comer a janta, agora gélida, que o Aluado deixou encima da mesa, Almofadinhas chega com o Mapa.

"Aqui está, Pontas." Ele coloca o mapa encima da mesa, ao lado do meu prato, que já está pela metade, e senta na cadeira da Lily. "Como que está o rosto dela?"

"Inchado, como eu disse. E avermelhado também."

"Mas ela vai ficar bem?"

"Parece que sim, mas eu só vou ter certeza quando eu puder falar com ela."

"Pontas," Ele diz, passando os dedos sobre os olhos sem parar. Ele sempre faz isso quando está nervoso ou chateado. "eu juro que eu estava brincando quando eu disse que se ela ficasse com o rosto deformado, você teria menos competição, cara. Eu não quis que isso acontecesse. Eu não achei que isso fosse acontecer."

"Eu sei disso, Almofadinhas. Isso não foi culpa sua."

"Eu tentei ajudar ela durante o teste, eu juro." Eu sei disso. Eu vi que ele estava ajudando ela. "Por mais que eu estivesse de sacanagem antes do teste, eu não queria que ela se machucasse."

"Almofadinhas, você não precisa se explicar..."

"Sim, eu preciso. Você precisa saber o que aconteceu. Um dos outros candidatos também não estava bem, um aluno do quarto ano, Anthony alguma coisa. Ele estava com problemas com um balaço, e eu fui auxiliar ele. Acabei ficando longe da Lily, e quando eu olhei para trás, já era tarde demais. Eu vi o balaço atingí-la no lado direito do rosto. Ela nem viu o balaço vindo na direção dela. Ela nem teve tempo de tentar acertá-lo com o bastão. Estava fora do campo de visão dela. E na mesma hora, ela perdeu a consciência, e caiu da vassoura."

Eu fico parado olhando para ele. De certa forma eu fico grato por não ter visto essa cena. A visão da Lily em queda livre é algo que vai me assombrar pelo resto da minha vida. Eu não consigo imaginar o quanto que essa visão seria pior, caso eu tivesse visto ela ser atingida.

Volto a comer, mas mais lentamente, e quando estou quase acabando, Almofadinhas pergunta,

"Você vai mesmo para a Ala Hospitalar?"

"Claro."

Ele se levanta, coloca uma mão no meu ombro e diz,

"Por que você não resolveu gostar de uma garota menos teimosa?"

Eu rio sem vontade, e digo, "E qual seria a graça nisso?"

"Até amanhã, Pontas."

"Até, Almofadinhas."

"Precisando de algo, só me espelhar."

"Pode deixar."

Ele sai e eu retiro o Mapa de cima da mesa, e digo, "Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom."

Na mesma hora, olho para a Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey ainda está no escritório dela. Vejo o ponto com o nome da Lily, e também de outros dois alunos que também estão na ala hospitalar. Quando eu fui vê-la eu nem percebi que tinham outros alunos ali dentro.

Meus amigos não sabem, mas o motivo pelo qual eu quero ficar ao lado da Lily não é só para ficar ao lado dela, para me assegurar que ela está bem, que ela vai ficar bem. É também porque a poção do Sono Sem Sonhos que ela me deu só durava dois dias, e eu já usei durante dois dias. E havíamos combinado que eu faria um teste no terceiro dia. Havíamos combinado que eu não beberia a poção, para ver se ainda tinha pesadelos. Mas eu não preciso dormir para saber que eu vou ter pesadelos. E dessa vez eles vão ser piores ainda. Pelo menos estando ao lado dela, na Ala Hospitalar, talvez eu consiga controlar esses sonhos de alguma forma.

Eu me levanto da cadeira, e me sento no sofá, olhando o ponto com o nome da Madame Pomfrey. Em torno de quinze minutos depois, ela finalmente se retira para o quarto dela. Me levanto rapidamente e vou até o meu quarto, aonde pego a capa da invisibilidade e o espelho de dois sentidos. Antes de sair da sala comunal, eu já coloco a capa da invisibilidade, e dou uma olhada rápida no Mapa do Maroto, para ver se tem algum professor daqui até a Ala Hospitalar. Como não vejo ninguém no Mapa, sei que posso andar rápido, sem ter medo do som alto que os meus sapatos fazem nesses corredores vazios.

Quando chego em frente a Ala Hospitalar, aponto a minha varinha para o Mapa, e digo,

"Malfeito feito", e o mapa volta a ser apenas um pedaço de pergaminho velho, que eu coloco no bolso da minha capa.

Abro lentamente a porta, sem querer acordar nenhum dos outros dois alunos que estão lá dentro, e chamar atenção para uma porta se abrindo e fechando sozinha. Quando entro, vejo que a ala está ainda mais escura que a última vez. Tem muitas poucas velas acesas, e a maior iluminação é da Lua do lado de fora. Por sorte a Madame Pomfrey mandou eu colocar a Lily ao lado de uma janela, então ela não está completamente escondida pela escuridão do aposento.

Caminho até a cama dela, puxo uma cadeira e me sento ao lado dela. O corpo dela está coberto por um lençol, exceto os braços, e o rosto, claro. Eu estico a minha mão, e seguro a dela, com o fino tecido da capa da invisibilidade entre as nossas mãos. Me curvo sobre a cama dela, e apóio o rosto no colchão. Não sei por quanto tempo eu fico parado nessa posição desconfortável, observando a respiração constante dela, que me assegura que ela está bem. Só sei que, sem perceber, eu caio no sono.

Como esperado, tenho um sono agitado, mas não chegam a ser pesadelos. Mesmo dormindo, eu sinto a mão dela sair de baixo da minha, e acordo no mesmo instante. Quando abro os olhos vejo que o dia está clareando, e que a Lily está acordando. Eu não posso simplesmente mostrar para ela que eu estava embaixo de uma capa da invisibilidade, então eu me levanto e vou até a porta. Ela ainda está naquele estado sonolento de quando se acorda, então eu tiro a capa rapidamente, a escondo dentro do uniforme, e abro e fecho a porta, fazendo um pouco de barulho, mas não muito para não acordar os outros alunos e a Madame Pomfrey.

Na mesma hora ela vira o rosto para mim, e está com uma aparência confusa. Caminho até ela, e me sento ao lado dela na cama.

"James..." Ela diz, com uma voz rouca e um pouco fraca.

"Oi." Eu falo, sem conseguir impedir o sorriso no meu rosto de aparecer, e mais uma vez segurando a mão dela na minha, mas dessa vez sem ter a capa da invisibilidade separando-nos. E faço a pergunta que eu mais quero saber a resposta, "Como você está se sentindo?"

Ela esfrega os olhos, tentando espantar o sono, com a mão livre dela, e diz, "Com sede. Parece que engoli um monte de poção nojenta."

Dou uma risada bem leve, e estico o meu braço livre para a cabeceira da cama ao lado dela, pegando o copo d'água e colocando na mão dela. Ela bebe quase que toda a água, e ela mesma coloca o copo de volta na cabeceira.

"Melhor?" Eu pergunto.

"Sim, obrigada." Ela diz, olhando para o teto. Vejo nos olhos dela que ela está tentando se lembrar o que aconteceu, mas aparentemente ela não tem sucesso, porque ela pergunta, "O que aconteceu? Eu não me lembro..."

"Você foi atingida por um balaço no rosto, Lily. Perdeu a consciência, e caiu da vassoura. Eu não consegui alcançar você, mas o Aluado diminuiu a sua velocidade. A Madame Pomfrey foi até o campo, curou os machucados mais severos, e depois eu te trouxe para cá. O que aconteceu aqui eu não tenho certeza, porque me expulsaram da Ala Hospitalar, mas sei que te deram várias poções."

Então ela passa a mão livre no rosto, e sente o inchaço ali, mas não fala nada. Então eu pergunto novamente,

"Mas como você está se sentindo? Está com dor?"

"Eu estou bem. Bom, tão bem quanto alguém que acabou de ser atingida por um balaço pode ficar, mas estou bem. Poderia ter sido pior, certo?"

"Certo." Ela não tem noção de quanto que chegou perto de ter sido pior.

"Acho que aquilo foi uma idéia bem idiota, não é?" Ela pergunta, com um leve sorriso.

"Você acha? Lily, eu não sei aonde você estava com a cabeça quando você decidiu fazer aquilo, ou _porque_ você decidiu fazer aquilo." Eu digo, tentando ao máximo controlar o meu tom de voz para não acordar os outros pacientes.

"Nem eu sei. Mas depois que eu descobri o que eu queria, eu não podia desistir. Afinal, eu sou uma Grifinória, certo? Grifinórios não fogem."

"Não. Você é teimosa, muito teimosa, e está usando a Grifinória como desculpa." Eu não posso deixar de falar a verdade.

"Talvez você tenha razão..."

"Talvez?" Eu pergunto, incrédulo, e depois peço, "Lily, por favor, me prometa que você não vai deixar a sua teimosia cegar o seu bom senso de novo, ok?"

Ela sorri, mas acho que ela não entende a seriedade da situação. E por mais que eu esteja contente que ela esteja bem, isso não me impede de dizer algumas verdades para ela, ela tem que ouví-las, ela tem que ter noção da estupidez dela. "Lily, isso foi _muito_ sério. Essa sua loucura poderia ter acabado muito mal. Você poderia ter morrido só porque decidiu ser teimosa, mesmo quando todo mundo te falando que isso era loucura. Mesmo com todos te avisando que você não deveria fazer isso. Você tem que me prometer que nunca mais vai fazer algo tão estúpido assim. Eu jamais quero ficar tão perto assim de te perder de novo, Lily."

Ela não fala nada, somente fica olhando para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Eu não me importo de estar sendo ousado na nossa amizade. Eu sei que amigos não seguram a mão um do outro. Mas não posso deixar de me sentir feliz com o fato que ela não retira a mão dela bruscamente da minha.

"Desculpa." Ela diz. "Prometo não tentar ser tão idiota da próxima vez. Mas obrigada, James. Por tudo que você fez."

Por mais que eu gostaria que eu tivesse sido a pessoa a salvar ela, a ter feito tudo o que eu podia, eu não sou. E ela precisa saber disso. "Você não tem que agradecer a mim. Você tem que agradecer ao Remus. _Ele_ que te salvou. Eu não fiz nada. Eu só te alcancei alguns segundos depois que você já tinha caído no chão. Na verdade, eu sou o culpado por você estar aqui."

Ela olha para mim completamente confusa, e pergunta, "James, você não é o culpado por eu estar aqui. A culpa é minha. Eu que tive essa idéia maluca, eu que peguei a vassoura e o bastão, eu que não vi o balaço vindo na minha direção. Nada disso é culpa sua."

"Não é verdade. Como Capitão, a segurança dos meus jogadores é a minha responsabilidade. E eu sabia que era perigoso para você, e mesmo assim deixei você voar."

"James, você acha que, mesmo que você tivesse me proibido de fazer o teste, que eu não teria feito?" Ela aumenta o tom de voz, e solta a minha mão, que agora ela usa para apontar para ela mesma, quando diz, "Eu estou pagando pela minha teimosia, você não tem que se sentir culpado de nada. Você tentou me avisar! Diversas vezes! Antes mesmo do teste, você tentou me fazer mudar de idéia! Você não tem que se sentir culpado. Você não tem nada do que se culpar." Ela diz, com o tom de voz um pouco alterado.

Madame Pomfrey aparece na Ala Hospitalar, óbvia que avisada pelo tom de voz alto da Lily, que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com a paciente dela.

"O que está acontecendo aqui!?" Ela grita, apontando para mim."O que você está fazendo aqui? Você está incomodando ela! Minha paciente precisa de repouso!"

Isso não faz muito sentido. Eu estou aqui a vários minutos e nada aconteceu, mas a curandeira aparece gritando porque a paciente dela precisa de repouso, e acaba acordando os outros pacientes daqui. Se tem alguém que está incomodando os pacientes dela, é ela mesma com esse tipo de atitude.

"Ele não está me incomodando, Madame Pomfrey." Lily diz, mas parece que a curandeira não ouve, pois ela continua a reclamar.

"Isso é um absurdo. Essa menina quase morreu! Ela precisa de repouso absoluto!"

"Eu estou ótima!" Lily diz, e novamente a curandeira a ignora.

"Para fora!" Ela diz apontando para a porta. Os outros alunos na Ala estão olhando a cena assustados.

"Acho melhor eu ir." Eu falo para a Lily, e depois baixinho eu digo, "Mas eu volto depois do café com alguma coisa para você comer. Ninguém merece a comida daqui." E pisco para ela, e óbvio que ela não me desaponta e fica toda corada.

"Tchau, Poppy!" Eu digo para a curandeira, que só falta soltar fogo atrás de mim.

O café da manhã já começou a ser servido, então eu vou para o Salão Principal comer alguma coisa. Mary, a amiga da Lily do nosso ano, está sentada na mesa da Grifinória, mas não tem nenhum maroto aqui. Então eu me sento ao lado dela.

"Bom dia, Mary." Eu falo.

"Ah... Oi, James." Ela responde, levantando o rosto. Vejo que os olhos dela estão vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar. Lágrimas estão escorrendo pelas bochechas dela. "Você tem alguma notícia da Lily?"

Sempre achei a Mary uma daquelas meninas sensíveis demais, que por qualquer coisinha ficam em prantos, mas dessa vez é diferente. Afinal, a Lily é a melhor amiga dela.

"Sim. Ela está ótima." Eu digo sorrindo, e as lágrimas dela começam a cair mais ainda. Juro que não entendo as mulheres... Mas eu continuo a falar, "Eu estou vindo da Ala Hospitalar, estava falando com ela. Ela está bem, fora um inchaço no rosto, que vai sumir com o tempo."

Então ela me abraça fortemente em prantos.

O que eu faço?? Eu dou uns tapinhas nas costas dela, e ela me solta e diz, entre lágrimas e soluços,

"Que boa notícia!"

E então me abraça de novo, dizendo entre as lágrimas, "Eu achei que ela tivesse morrido..."

"Ela está bem." Eu digo, dando mais alguns tapinhas nas costas dela.

Nisso os outros três marotos chegam, e olham confusos para a cena da Mary se debulhando em lágrimas, agarrando o meu uniforme.

"A Ruiva piorou?" Almofadinhas pergunta, chegando a conclusão que qualquer pessoa normal chegaria ao ver essa cena.

"Não, ela está ótima." Eu respondo, ainda com a Mary agarrada a mim.

"Então porque a Mary está assim?" Ele pergunta, completamente confuso, e eu olho para ele com uma cara de que não faço a mínima idéia, e balanço os ombros.

Finalmente, a Mary me solta. Eu chego um pouco mais para o lado do banco, para não correr o risco de ser usado de lenço de novo.

"Porque ela está bem, seu insensível!" Ela diz, limpando as lágrimas do rosto, olhando para o Almofadinhas.

"Ok, ok... Desculpa ter perguntado." E ele olha para a garota como se ela fosse louca. Eu também estou olhando para ela assim.

Os três se sentam e voltam a perguntar sobre o estado da Lily. Eu conto que ela está bem e que fui expulso da Ala Hospitalar pela Madame Pomfrey, mas vou voltar depois do café, antes da aula do primeiro período de hoje de Poções. Mary se levanta logo e diz que não consegue esperar, que vai logo visitar a amiga. Eu tomo o café, e separo dois pedaços de bolo de chocolate para a Lily. Não sei como ela não enjoa, quase todo dia ela come a mesma coisa.

Nisso, o idiota do Curt, que me distraiu durante os testes dos candidatos para batedores, pára atrás de mim, e pergunta,

"Quando você vai refazer os testes?"

Olho para os três marotos, e eles parecem estar tão confusos quanto eu, então eu viro para olhar o imbecil, e digo, "Como é?"

"Os testes para batedor da Grifinória. Claro que o de ontem não valeu, porque aquela idiota que não sabe nem mesmo voar numa vassoura, resolveu interromper o treino antes da hora. Então eu quero saber quando que você pretende refazer o teste."

Me levanto na mesma hora e os três marotos também se levantam, todos com as varinhas apontadas para o imbecil na nossa frente.

"Do que você chamou ela?" Eu grito furioso.

"Cara, você acabou de fazer a maior besteira da sua vida." Almofadinhas diz, ao meu lado.

"O que eu fiz?" Ele pergunta chegando para trás, assustado ao ver os quatro marotos, até mesmo o _tímido_ Remus com as varinhas apontadas para ele.

"Primeiro, você já estava fora, antes mesmo do acidente. Segundo, não vai ter segunda chance para ninguém, o batedor já foi escolhido. Terceiro, você é uma merda de batedor, que mesmo com segunda, ou terceira, ou milésima oportunidade, não seria capaz de entrar no time. E quarto, você vai se arrepender de ter xingado a Lily." Eu falo, com a varinha apontada para ele, e chegando mais perto do covarde. Como que um tipo desse consegue ser selecionado na Grifinória?

Eu não sei se azaro, se quebro a cara desse idiota, ou se faço as duas coisas. Resolvo então começar quebrando a cara dele, e dou um soco no rosto dele. Depois Almofadinhas sorri de uma forma marota, e aponta a varinha para o imbecil, e faz um feitiço silencioso, que solta um raio verde da varinha dele. O garoto é atingido instantaneamente e fica com o rosto todo verde, parecendo que vai vomitar. Não, ele realmente vai vomitar! Chego para trás bem a tempo, e ele vomita lesmas gigantes. Depois vomita mais lesmas, e mais, e mais ainda. Parece que isso vai durar um bom tempo.

"Espero que tenha aprendido a lição." Eu digo, me viro e pego o bolo da Lily. Vejo que os alunos de todas as casas estão olhando para nós, e que a McGonagall está parada surpresa em pé, na mesa dos Professores. É melhor eu sair daqui antes que ela saia do transe e venha nos dar uma detenção.

"Eu vou para a Ala Hospitalar." Eu aviso.

"Nós vamos contigo, Pontas." Aluado diz, e nós quatro saímos do Salão Principal.

* * *

_**Lily POV**_

Vejo James sair da Ala Hospitalar, e a Madame Pomfrey vem furiosa até a minha cama.

"Aquele garoto é inacreditável!" Ela reclama, "Ontem eu tive que expulsá-lo e agora de manhã também? Vou acabar proibindo ele de entrar aqui."

Mas eu não acho que ela possa proibí-lo de vir me visitar.

"Acho que você não pode proibí-lo, Madame Pomfrey. Afinal, ele é o Monitor Chefe." Eu argumento com a curandeira, que está fechando a cortina em volta da minha cama.

"Eu nunca vou entender o Dumbledore. Colocar aquele garoto como Monitor Chefe. Só ele mesmo." ela continua reclamando.

"Ele está sendo um monitor chefe muito bom." Eu o defendo na mesma hora. E o que eu falo é verdade. Ele tem levado os deveres dele a sério, tem feito a patrulha diariamente (embora eu não saiba se ele fez ontem). Ele merece ter o trabalho dele reconhecido.

"Hmm... mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu tenho que te examinar, Srta. Evans."

E eu tiro a roupa da enfermaria, para ela me examinar. Vejo que tenho algumas manchas roxas na minha barriga e nas coxas. Devo também ter nas costas, mas não consigo ver.

Ela aperta o meu peito e os meus joelhos, e pergunta se está doendo. "Não. Não dói nada."

Então ela vai para o meu rosto, apertando o lado direito. Ali incomoda. "Aí dói um pouco."

"Achei que estivesse sensível mesmo." Ela diz rigidamente. "Foi uma senhora batida. Eu vou pegar um creme que vai ajudar a dor, mas a vermelhidão e o inchaço vão sair com o tempo."

"Você tem um pouco de gelo?" Eu pergunto, depois que ela passa o creme no meu rosto. Como nascida trouxa, sei que não há nada melhor para esse tipo de machucado, do que colocar um pouco de gelo encima por alguns minutos diariamente.

"Gelo?" Ela pergunta, surpresa.

"É. Para eu colocar no meu rosto."

"Por que você quer colocar gelo no seu rosto, Srta. Evans?"

"Para ajudar o inchaço. Minha mãe sempre fez isso comigo."

Ela olha para mim como se eu tivesse enlouquecido.

"Acho que aquele balaço deve ter afetado mais do que eu achava a princípio." Ela diz, colocando uma mão no queixo, como se estivesse pensando em algo. "Será que o balaço causou algum dano mais profundo?"

"Eu estou bem." Só não quero ver o meu rosto antes de deixá-lo na compressa de gelo por pelo menos 15 minutos. "Eu só quero um pouco de gelo. Se eu tivesse a minha varinha, eu mesmo conjurava alguns."

"Hmm, acho que não vai te prejudicar..."

Então ela abre as cortinas e vai para o escritório dela, voltando com um copo cheio de gelo.

"Obrigada." Eu digo, quando seguro o gelo. Pego o lençol do travesseiro e enrolo o gelo nele e apóio na região machucada. Ahhhh, maravilha. O alívio é quase instantâneo. Olho para a Madame Pomfrey com um olho apenas, já que o outro está tapado pelo gelo, e vejo a cara de espanto completo dela. Rio um pouco e fecho os olhos, retirando a compressa somente depois que os 15 minutos passaram.

Coloco a minha mão sobre o meu rosto gelado e a sensação já é muito melhor.

"Impressionante." Madame Pomfrey diz, apalpando o meu rosto um pouco menos inchado, "Jamais achei que um simples gelo pudesse funcionar em algo que a magia não funcione."

"Os trouxas têm muitas idéias boas, Madame Pomfrey. E essa é só uma delas." Eu explico. Os bruxos poderiam aprender muitas coisas com o modo de viver dos trouxas, mas eles preferem se segregar dos trouxas de tal forma que acaba sendo prejudicial para eles em alguns aspectos. O aspecto médico é um deles.

"Será que você poderia me dar um espelho?" Eu peço.

Por menos que eu queira, eu preciso ver como está a minha aparência. Ela me entrega um espelho, e eu olho o meu lado machucado. O balaço atingiu o lado direito do meu rosto. Fico satisfeita com o que eu vejo, eu esperava que estivesse muito pior. Está vermelho e inchado, mas não tão inchado quanto eu achava. Se eu continuar a fazer compressa de gelo algumas vezes por dia, deve sair em no máximo uma semana. Se eu fosse trouxa, achariam que eu tivesse levado uma bolada no rosto. Talvez de bola de basquete, que machuca mais do que de futebol.

"Eu posso ir, Madame Pomfrey?" Não vejo motivos para eu ficar aqui. Tenho Poções no primeiro tempo, e não quero deixar o James ter que fazer todo o terceiro passo do Veritaserum sozinho. "Eu tenho aula de Poções em uma hora."

"Então você sai em uma hora." Ela diz, e sai para cuidar do aluno no outro canto da enfermaria.

Eu não vou reclamar... Ela me liberou... Tenho só que passar mais uma hora aqui.

Me lembro do James agora. Dizendo que a aula de poções era um tédio. Na verdade isso que é um tédio. Não tenho nada para fazer, exceto olhar para o teto. _Que tédio_...

Mas o meu tédio não dura muito tempo, pois a Mary entra aos prantos na Ala Hospitalar, e vem direto para a cama aonde estou deitada.

"Li... ly!" Ela fala entre lágrimas e soluços, e se joga no meu peito, me abraçando.

"Mary, calma, Mary." Como eu conheço a Mary a muitos anos, sei bem como que ela é, então nessas horas é melhor deixar ela chorar tudo o que ela tem para chorar.

Alguns minutos depois, ela se controla, e se senta na cadeira que estava ao lado da cama.

"Como você está, amiga?"

"Eu estou ótima." Vendo a expressão de descrença no rosto dela, eu continuo. "Estou mesmo. A Madame Pomfrey vai até me liberar em menos de uma hora para eu poder ir na aula de Poções."

"Só você mesmo, Lily." Ela finalmente ri, e balança a cabeça. "Podendo se livrar de poções, tendo uma excelente desculpa, e você mal pode esperar para ir para a aula."

"Acredite, Mary, qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar presa aqui dentro."

Ela ri fracamente, e diz,

"Amiga, você realmente me assustou ontem."

"Eu sei. Eu não me lembro de muita coisa. Na verdade, eu não me lembro de nada, somente que eu estava voando, e depois acordei aqui na Ala Hospitalar. Mas o James me contou o que aconteceu."

"Foi terrível, Lily." Ela diz, "Eu assisti tudo da arquibancada. O balaço te atingindo, você caindo da vassoura, Sirius gritando, James gritando também, tentando voar o mais rápido o possível para te alcançar. O desespero dele, quando ele não chegou a tempo, quando viu que você estava desacordada e cheia de sangue. Sirius mandou alguém buscar a Madame Pomfrey, que veio rapidamente e curou os seus ferimentos mais graves no campo mesmo. Depois James te carregou até aqui-"

"James me carregou?" Eu pergunto surpresa. "Achei que tivessem me levitado magicamente, ou algo do gênero."

"Madame Pomfrey quis, mas ele não deixou. " Estranho, por que ele não deixaria? "Mas continuando, James te carregou até aqui e a Madame Pomfrey expulsou todo mundo. Ele tentou ficar, mas acabou sendo expulso também. Depois disso, a única notícia que eu tive sua, foi hoje de manhã, quando James chegou no Salão Principal."

"Ele estava entrando aqui quando eu acordei hoje de manhã." Eu falo, lembrando de como que ele estava preocupado e com uma cara de quem não dormiu quase nada.

"Ele ficou muito preocupado com você, Lil. Você tinha que ver o estado que ele estava, quando não conseguiu chegar a tempo. Eu nunca vi o James daquele jeito, ele estava completamente desolado."

Eu e a minha teimosia estúpida. Por causa daquela obsessão idiota, eu resolvi fazer a maior loucura da minha vida, e acabei deixando todos aqueles que se importam comigo preocupados. Eles não merecem. Eu sei que eu tinha prometido para o James não ser tão idiota assim, mas agora eu prometo para mim mesma que eu jamais vou deixar qualquer teimosia minha me cegar, jamais vou agir inconseqüentemente novamente. Não é justo com nenhum deles.

"Sabe, Lil," Mary diz, olhando bem nos olhos, "James realmente gosta de você. Depois das atitudes dele de ontem, eu não tenho dúvida disso."

Eu não sei se ela tem razão, eu não vi como que ele agiu ontem. Mas eu vi como que ele agiu _hoje_. Ele estava bem preocupado, e não soltou a minha mão durante todo o tempo que ele estava aqui. Na hora não pensei nisso em nada diferente dele estar conformando uma amiga, mas será que ele tem outros sentimentos por mim, além dos de amizade?

É verdade que ele é bem atencioso, como ontem quando buscou a torta, ou quando me deu o card de sapo de chocolate da Rowena Ravenclaw, que eu duvido que ele realmente tenha, mas será que isso tudo não seria algo normal para o James? Algo que ele faria para qualquer amiga? Como ele não tem nenhuma amiga, exceto eu, e talvez a Mary, fica difícil eu comparar e saber ao certo.

Outra coisa fora do comum para dois amigos, foi a ação dos nossos patronos. Como que eles se acariciaram, se aninharam, como se fossem um casal. Será que os sentimentos de uma pessoa podem ser projetados na magia? Eu sei que os patronos são conjurados dos pensamentos felizes, mas será que eles também têm os sentimentos do bruxo que o conjura?

Mas o mais importante, caso ele realmente goste de mim, mais do que como uma amiga, como que _eu_ me sinto sobre ele? Eu gosto dele mais do que um amigo?

Mas eu não consigo analisar essa pergunta agora, porque os quatro marotos entram pela porta, e eles não parecem muito felizes, principalmente o James.

"O que houve?" Eu pergunto, preocupada.

"Um idiota resolveu falar o que não devia, e pagou por isso, só isso." Sirius responde, se sentando no pé da minha cama.

"Como você está, Lily?" Remus pergunta.

"Eu estou ótima!" Digo sorrindo, "Madame Pomfrey vai me liberar a tempo de eu assistir a aula de Poções!"

"É..." Sirius diz, rindo, "você realmente está ótima... só a Ruiva mesmo para ficar feliz com o prospecto de ir para uma sala cheia de poção fedorenta."

"Mas o seu rosto está bem melhor!" James diz, surpreso olhando para mim. "Achei que a Madame Pomfrey havia dito que não poderia fazer nada contra o inchaço. Está muito melhor do que a uma hora atrás."

"E ela não fez nada mesmo," Eu falo, "Eu fiz algo trouxa para melhorar o inchaço. Algo simples e muito eficiente."

"O que você fez?" Peter pergunta.

"Coloquei gelo no rosto por 15 minutos."

A cara de espantados deles é engraçada.

"Só mesmo os trouxas para pensar em colocar gelo no rosto..." Sirius diz, incrédulo. "E o pior é que funciona!"

Todos rimos, e eu resolvo falar, antes que eu esqueça, "Remus, muito obrigada. Você salvou a minha vida. Eu não tenho como que te agradecer. Se não fosse por você-"

"Você não precisa agradecer, Lily." Ele diz me cortando e balançando a cabeça, "Eu fico feliz que você esteja bem."

"Aqui, Lily, antes que eu me esqueça," James diz, me entregando um pequeno embrulho, "Como eu havia prometido."

Eu abro o embrulho, e vejo dois pedaços de bolo de chocolate. Ele se importa o suficiente para não se esquecer da promessa, é verdade. Mas o mais importante, ele se importa o suficiente para saber que, entre todas as comidas servidas no café da manhã, o bolo de chocolate é o meu favorito. Será que a Mary tem razão? Será que os sentimentos dele vão além dos de amizade? E se ela tiver razão, o que eu faço?

* * *

A/N: O capítulo anterior teve 19 reviews!! Batemos e muito o recorde. Eu não vou nem pedir para vocês baterem de novo o recorde, mas caso queiram não tem problema hehehe.

Mas. sério, deixem um review, quero saber o que acharam desse capítulo. Foi um dos mais difíceis para escrever até agora.


	12. Lágrimas

A/N:Quero avisar que uma leitora, Nadinhah Evans Potter, fez duas capas para essa história. O link para as duas capas pode ser acessado pelo meu perfil.

Respondendo uma pergunta anônima. Não, eu não tinha essa fic pronta no meu computador. Eu tenho as idéias na minha mente e vou escrevendo e postando. Assim que termino o capítulo, eu posto. Quando vocês lerem esse capítulo, vão entender o porque da demora desse. Além do fato que eu viajei no fim-de-semana e não pude levar meu laptop...

* * *

_**Por Toda a Eternidade**_

"_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies_

_When you don't know what you're looking to find_

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies_

_When you just never know what you will find_

_I don't want this moment to ever end_

_Where everything's nothing without you"_

_Sum 41 - "With Me"_

_**Capítulo 12 – Lágrimas**_

_**Lily POV**_

Ainda estou na Ala Hospitalar a espera para ser liberada. Os quatro marotos e a Mary estão comigo, e estão fazendo um alarde um pouco alto demais.

"Srta. Evans, controle as suas visitas. Eles estão incomodando os outros pacientes!" Madame Pomfrey diz.

"Desculpe, mas eu desisti de tentar controlar os marotos a muito tempo." E então eu tento argumentar ser liberada antes, "Mas se você me liberar, eles vão comigo, e os outros pacientes podem ficar na paz e no sossego."

Ela olha para mim com uma expressão calculista, e depois para os meus alegres visitantes, e depois para o relógio, e de volta para mim. "Tudo bem, só faltam 15 minutos mesmo. Mas você tem que levar um pouco do creme, e precisa passar no seu rosto a cada 2 horas, senão a dor vai voltar."

Ela me entrega o pote de creme, e eu me lembro de uma coisa, "Madame Pomfrey, será que você poderia me dar também um pouco de Poção do Sono Sem Sonhos? Eu preciso descansar para poder me recuperar bem."

"Claro que sim!" Ela diz, indo para o armário de suprimentos dela, buscar as poções. Ela retorna com um pequeno frasco. "Isso aqui vai durar dois dias. Se precisar de mais, volte aqui que eu te dou mais."

"Muito obrigada, Madame Pomfrey." Eu digo educadamente.

Na verdade a poção não é para mim, e sim para o James. A noite anterior foi a terceira noite do nosso experimento, e é bem claro que ele não dormiu sem pesadelos. Ele está com uma aparência super cansada, e cheio de olheira de novo. E como ele vai para casa, eu não tenho tempo suficiente para eu mesma preparar uma poção para ele.

"Será que vocês podem me dar licença?" Eu peço para os rapazes, já que eu tenho que mudar de roupa. Na mesma hora eles parecem estar completamente embaraçados, e James diz,

"Vamos esperar por você do lado de fora."

Quando a Mary pega a minha roupa eu levo um susto. Eu estava sem o uniforme, pois o havia deixado na sala comunal do meu dormitório, mas a camisa branca que eu estava vestindo está toda avermelhada de sangue.

"Como que eu vou vestir isso para a aula?"

"Deixe-me tentar uma coisa." Mary diz, apontando a varinha para a minha blusa e fazendo um feitiço. "Droga. Sangue é sempre complicado, nunca sai por completo."

"Mas melhorou bastante."

E é verdade. A camisa está mais rosada agora, não é mais uma visão tão terrível.

"Vou vestí-la para ir ao meu dormitório, e lá eu troco de roupa rapidamente. Afinal, a minha calça também está suja."

Me visto rapidamente, tento ajeitar o meu cabelo (que se mostra ser uma tarefa impossível, pois também tem sangue ressecado nele) e saímos da Ala. Como haviam dito, os Marotos estão esperando do lado de fora. E como eu havia esperado, eles levam um susto ao ver o meu estado e o da minha roupa.

"Ruiva, você não vai assistir as aulas assim não, não é?" Sirius pergunta inutilmente.

"Óbvio que não, Sirius. Eu vou no meu quarto para tomar um banho rápido e mudar de roupa. Vocês podem ir a aula, eu não vou demorar."

"Eu vou com você." James diz. "Eu esqueci de trazer a minha mochila quando vim te visitar de manhã."

E então nós dois saímos na direção do nosso dormitório, que infelizmente fica no terceiro andar. Isso significa que passamos por vários alunos no caminho. Alguns disseram estar surpresos por me verem de pé tão cedo, depois de um acidente tão grave. Então, eu ouvi diversos, _'Nossa, Lily, como seu rosto está inchado'_, ou _'Isso deve estar doendo.'_. Outros levam um susto com a minha aparência, e ficam me olhando estáticos boquiabertos. Poucos são discretos, e fingem que não me vêem passar.

Quando entramos na Sala Comunal, eu decido entregar a poção logo para o James. "James, antes que eu me esqueça, eu quero te entregar isso antes de você ir para a sua casa."

Ele olha confuso para a minha mão esticada segurando o frasco. "Como?"

"Acho que você voltou a ter pesadelos, certo? Você está cheio de olheiras de novo. Mas desse jeito você pode dormir sem problema. Dura dois dias, como você sabe."

"Não, Lily. Eu não posso aceitar. Essa poção é para você. Você mesma disse para a Madame Pomfrey."

"Eu estava pedindo para você, James."

Ele finalmente pega a poção, e diz ressentido, "Obrigado. Eu preferia não ter que recorrer a isso..."

"Só mais dois dias, e depois fazemos outro teste, que tal?"

"Ok..." Percebo que ele concorda a contragosto.

"Bom, eu vou tomar um banho. Se você quiser ir para a aula, não tem problema."

"Eu espero você. Só não demora, ok?"

"Pode deixar." Digo sorrindo.

Entro no meu quarto rapidamente e separo a primeira roupa que aparece na minha frente. Quando entro no banheiro, eu gasto um tempinho me olhando no espelho. Como esse espelho é bem maior do que o que a Madame Pomfrey me deu, posso ver um pouco das minhas costas também. Meu corpo está cheio de manchas roxas, mas o pior mesmo é o meu rosto. Não é a toa que aquelas crianças estavam olhando assustadas para mim. Mas pelo menos eu estou viva, e isso só vai durar alguns dias, duas semanas no máximo.

Levo mais tempo do que eu gostaria lavando o meu cabelo, mas saio do banheiro em 10 minutos. Como ele havia prometido, James está sentado no sofá, esperando por mim. Será que ele está me esperando porque ele é um amigo muito atencioso, ou porque ele gosta de mim? É melhor eu não ficar pensando muito nisso, senão não vou conseguir me concentrar direito na aula.

Eu pego a capa do meu uniforme e a minha mochila, que estão nos mesmos lugares que eu havia as deixado, antes do teste de Quadribol, e digo, "Vamos, James?"

"Ah, agora está bem melhor. Muito menos assustadora." Ele diz brincando.

Já estamos atrasados para a aula, mas duvido que o Prof. Slughorn reclame comigo. Nos atrasamos muito mais, porque no caminho mais uma vez os alunos param para comentar sobre a minha aparência. Alguns alunos, em grande parte os mais novos, disseram até que eu estou com uma aparência _assustadora_... e todas as vezes que alguém falava isso, James dizia que eles tinham que demonstrar mais respeito com a Monitora Chefe, e eu tinha que impedí-lo de azarar esses alunos. Não vejo a hora do meu rosto voltar ao normal, e que parem de apontar para mim. Acho que é a forma de eu pagar pela burrice que eu fiz.

Finalmente chegamos na aula de Poções, e cinco minutos atrasados. Assim que entramos, Prof. Slughorn olha para nós dois, e diz, "Srta. Evans! Você não deveria estar aqui! Fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu." e então, como todos aqui nesse castelo, ele decide ter uma opinião sobre o meu rosto, "Nossa! Você tem certeza que não precisa estar na Ala Hospitalar? Seu rosto não está nada bom, nada bom mesmo... Mas talvez eu tenha alguma poção que possa te ajudar, eu vou pesquisar."

Não fazem nem trinta minutos que eu saí da Ala Hospitalar e já não agüento mais ouvir a mesma coisa. Será que eu estou tão horrível assim? Que todos estão com pena de mim por eu estar _desfigurada_? Mas a Madame Pomfrey disse que isso vai sumir com o tempo, e quem sabe as pessoas se acostumem e parem de apontar depois de um tempo? Duvido muito, pois quando se tem vários alunos adolescentes presos em um castelo, qualquer novidade vira assunto principal por vários dias, até que outro aluno faça outra coisa. Então é melhor eu me preparar para ouvir esses comentários por muito tempo.

O pior de tudo é que eu gostaria de dizer que nada disso me afeta. Que eu sou melhor do que eles. Que _'o que vem de baixo não me atinge'_. Mas não é uma sensação nada legal ouvir 50 alunos comentarem que você está horrível em menos de 30 minutos. Não é nada legal para a minha auto estima, por mais que eu queira não ser afetada por esses comentários, é difícil não ficar chateada.

Respondo o Prof. Slughorn da mesma forma que eu respondi todos os alunos, "A Madame Pomfrey disse que isso vai sumir com o tempo." E vou para o armário de ingredientes pegar os ingredientes necessários.

"Como havíamos combinado, hoje você corta os ingredientes e eu mexo a poção." Digo ao James, enquanto sento na nossa mesa e coloco os ingredientes na frente dele.

Fico feliz que estou mexendo a poção hoje (1 vez no sentido horário, 1 vez no sentido anti-horário, depois 2 no horário, 2 no anti-horário, depois 3 no horário, 3 no anti-horário, e aumentando gradualmente até chegar a 50 no sentido anti-horário), e eu me concentro completamente na poção, podendo me desligar por alguns minutos dessa minha nova realidade.

Quando chego a 50 no sentido anti-horário, aviso ao James para colocar os ingredientes que ele cortou, e volto a mexer, mas dessa vez em vez de aumentar o número de vezes que eu mexo, tenho que diminuir, então começo com 50 no sentido horário, depois anti-horário, 49 no sentido horário, depois anti-horário, e assim por diante até chegar a 1. O bom também é que a sala está em silêncio, pois aqueles que estão mexendo estão se concentrando para não perder a conta, e os alunos que cortaram os ingredientes estão em silêncio para não desconcentrarem o outro. Bem, quase todos os alunos estão em silêncio. James e Sirius não param de reclamar do fedor horrível dessa poção.

Enquanto conto, eu falo, "Preparem-se, pois só tende a piorar, até o último passo, quando ela perder todo o odor."

"Não quero nem imaginar um fedor pior do que esse." James, comenta, com um dedo tapando o nariz.

Quando acabo de mexer, temos que deixar a poção repousar em fogo brando por 20 minutos, mexendo uma vez a cada 5 minutos, então eu posso conversar com o James.

"Você vai hoje para casa, certo?" Eu pergunto.

"Sim, Sirius e eu vamos depois da aula de Transfiguração. Mas o enterro é só amanhã de tarde, mas minha mãe precisa de ajuda para organizar tudo. Como meu pai era um Auror conhecido, estamos esperando que apareçam muitos bruxos."

"Quando vocês voltam?"

"Amanhã a noite, depois de termos arrumado tudo. Eu não sei se voltamos a tempo para a patrulha."

"Não tem problema nenhum, eu patrulho sozinha hoje e amanhã. Não se preocupe com isso, você tem coisas muito mais importantes para se preocupar do que uma patrulha para pegar alunos irresponsáveis."

"Obrigado, Lily. Mas na verdade eu não posso no domingo também. Tenho que ajudar o Remus com o probleminha peludo dele..."

É verdade, a Lua Cheia é no Domingo. Não é a toa que o Remus está com uma aparência super cansada. É incrível que não tenha nenhuma poção, nada, para ajudá-lo durante a transformação...

"Não tem problema. Eu faço a patrulha no domingo também."

"Eu compenso você depois por isso, Lily. Não é justo com você, porque afinal, nós dois somos Monitores Chefes."

"Não se preocupe, James. Eu não me incomodo."

Como de costume, Prof. Slughorn elogia a nossa poção, mas no final da aula ele avisa que temos que levar a poção para fazer um quarto passo durante o Domingo todo (com o Sirius dizendo um palavrão ao ouvir isso). Temos que mexer a poção uma vez no sentido horário a cada 30 minutos, das 8 da manhã (lá se foi o meu plano de dormir até mais tarde no Domingo) até as 17h.

Quando estamos guardando a poção no frasco, Sirius começa a reclamar,

"Teremos que ser babá da poção o Domingo inteiro? Que merda! Eu tinha planos com a Jennifer." Sirius reclama.

"Jennifer? E a Sophia?" Eu pergunto confusa. Achei que eles estavam indo tão bem.

"Sophia já era. Estava durando tempo demais, e ela estava achando que estávamos em um relacionamento." E ele treme ao dizer isso. Juro que não entendo os homens. Será que todos eles são assim? Será que o James também é assim? Será que a Mary está enganada, e ele quer comigo a mesma coisa que todos os homens querem? Se divertir um pouco, e depois agir como se nada tivesse acontecido? Em depois tremer ao pensar que eu queria um relacionamento com ele?

Arrumo as minhas coisas em silêncio enquanto penso nisso, e depois me separo dos garotos, dizendo que vou estudar. E eu realmente vou estudar. Estou atrasada em várias matérias por causa dos testes de Quadribol e por ficar na Ala Hospitalar depois. O único dever de casa que eu fiz foi o de DCAT. Os outros todos foram colocados de lado por causa da minha obsessão pelos músculos do James. Mas quando eu penso nisso, percebo que eu só fiz o dever de DCAT para tentar entender o relacionamento do meu Patrono com o do James.

Não posso deixar que essa obsessão repentina a tudo relacionado ao James tome conta da minha vida. Isso seria patético.

Então entro rapidamente no meu dormitório, e vou direto ao banheiro colocar o creme no rosto. Não mudou absolutamente nada desde de manhã. Vou colocar o gelo na hora do almoço, quem sabe assim melhora um pouco mais o inchaço, e eu fico menos _assustadora_.

Pego o material de Herbologia e Transfiguração. Vou começar com essas duas matérias. Mas ao ver pela janela que o dia está lindo, eu pondero que é um absurdo perder esses últimos dias quentes de Setembro presa dentro desse castelo frio. Então pego o material e caminho na direção dos terrenos, me deitando embaixo de uma árvore em frente ao lago, aonde vários alunos estão brincando, nadando, também aproveitando os últimos dias quentes.

Começo com a redação de Transfiguração, mas sou distraída diversas vezes. Têm grupos das casas da Corvinal, Lufa-lufa e Grifinória na água, na maioria do sexto e sétimo anos, que tem mais tempos livres que o restante. Óbvio que os quatro Marotos estariam aqui. Eles jamais perderiam um lindo dia desse estudando em um tempo livre. James e Sirius (ambos vestindo apenas um short) estão jogando um ao outro na água, tentando impedir o outro de respirar. Peter olha os dois rindo sem parar. Remus está mais afastado do grupo nadando no lago. No grupo da Lufa lufa tem o Tim Smith e o time dele de Quadribol.

Agora que eu já sei o porque dos músculos dos jogadores de Quadribol, os músculos do James não deveriam me impressionar tanto. Mas eu não consigo deixar de comparar os músculos dele com os do Tim, que também é um Artilheiro. Já que os dois jogam na mesma posição, os músculos dos dois deveriam ser similares, certo?

Mas não é bem assim. Apesar do Tim realmente ter músculos, eles não chamam tanta atenção quanto os do James. Por que será que são diferentes? Será que James treina mais do que o Tim, e esse é o motivo? Será que é uma predisposição genética do James? Enquanto eu analiso os músculos do Tim eu percebo que ele não chega nem aos pés dos do James. Ele é mais magrinho, os músculos dele não são tão definidos quanto os do James, principalmente o braço e as pernas.

De repente, vejo de canto de olho, enquanto eu ainda faço a minha análise comparativa no Tim, que James e Sirius pararam de tentar afogar um ao outro, e estão olhando para mim. Paro de olhar para o Tim e olho para eles, e vejo que o James está olhando para mim com uma aparência estranha, como se estivesse chateado comigo, e o Sirius está rindo sem parar. O que foi que eu fiz?

Fico olhando para eles, sem entender nada, quando ouço alguém me chamando ao meu lado.

"Oi, Lily."

"Oi, Tim." Digo, me virando para olhar para ele.

E quando ele me vê, ele tem a mesma reação que a maioria dos alunos. "Nossa, Lily! Seu rosto está mesmo horrível! Tinham me falado, mas eu queria ver para crer." E fica óbvio que ele não vai fazer parte da minoria dos alunos que são sutis sobre o assunto.

"O que você esperava? Eu fui atingida por um balaço!" Eu digo, começando a ficar irritada.

"Eu sei disso. Mas eu não achei que estivesse tão ruim assim."

"Acredite, de manhã estava muito pior." Eu digo, sem a mínima paciência. Nessas horas eu odeio ser Monitora Chefe. Como eu gostaria de azarar esse desgraçado. Mas tem muita gente olhando.

"Sério!? Nossa! É difícil imaginar." Alguém tem que ensinar bons modos para esse cara. "Mas vai melhorar, não é? Você vai voltar ao normal, certo?"

"Claro que vou." _',seu imbecil'_ eu penso. "No máximo em duas semanas."

"Ah, que bom! Odiaria ver alguém tão linda quanto você ficar com o rosto desse jeito para sempre." Ele diz sorrindo. Eu acho que ele acha que isso é um elogio.

"Felizmente é temporário." Eu digo, controlando muito o impulso de segurar a minha varinha e azarar ele. Vamos, Lily, conte até cem. 'Um, dois, três,...'

O imbecil se senta ao meu lado. Será que ele não vê que eu estou ocupada, tentando estudar? Não que eu esteja realmente conseguindo, novamente fui distraída por algo relacionado a James Potter. Juro que não sei o que está acontecendo comigo.

"Eu estava te assistindo quando o balaço te atingiu." Ele diz, olhando para mim. "Todo mundo começou a gritar. Achávamos que você tinha morrido. É muito bom te ver aqui hoje, mesmo com seqüelas do acidente."

E ele fica tocando num cacho do meu cabelo solto, enrolando nos dedos dele. Não estou gostando nada disso. Será que esse cara é cego? Será que ele não vê que eu não estou nenhum pouco interessada nele? Ele diz que eu estou horrível e acha que é um elogio?

Mas eu já vi que não vou conseguir estudar aqui. Não com esse imbecil ao meu lado.

"Tim, me desculpa, mas eu tenho que estudar."

"Eu posso estudar com você. Também estou fazendo Transfiguração."

"Eu estudo melhor _sozinha_." Digo, sem me importar em estar sendo mal educada.

"Ah, _com certeza_ você vai gostar da minha companhia."

"Eu acho que não." Eu falo, nenhum pouco educada. Quem esse cara acha que é? "Eu vou estudar no castelo."

Enquanto junto o meu material, vejo que James não está mais lá, somente os outros três marotos. Que estão olhando estranho para mim.

Volto para dentro do castelo rapidamente, antes que o Tim resolva me seguir. Não acredito que por causa do idiota desse garoto, eu vou ter que passar um dia lindo como esse presa dentro do castelo. Digo a senha para a mulher de cabelos castanho furiosa, e entro na sala comunal.

Quando entro na sala, vejo o James deitado no sofá com o Pomo de Ouro dele, soltando e pegando, como ele sempre faz.

"Oi, James."

"Oi." Ele diz friamente.

"Cansou do lago? Você parecia estar se divertindo lá." Eu comento.

"Ficou muito lotado e eu resolvi sair." Ele diz novamente com um tom de voz frio.

"É... estava cheio mesmo. Também resolvi sair pelo mesmo motivo."

"Achei que você estivesse se _divertindo_."

"De jeito nenhum! O imbecil do Tim não me deixava em paz. Me fez perder um dia de Sol lindo como esse..."

"Achei que você gostasse do Tim... Vocês dois estavam juntos..."

"De forma alguma! Aquele cara é um idiota completo! Não se toca. Acredita que ele achou que dizer que o meu rosto estava horrível era um elogio? Não suporto aquele cara!" Eu falo, estressada ao me lembrar da cena, e me sentando na mesa para estudar transfiguração.

Ele pára de brincar com o pomo, e vira no sofá, olhando para mim e diz, "Está estudando o quê?"

Fico surpresa em ver que o tom de voz dele voltou ao ser o mesmo de sempre, e que ele está sorrindo.

"Transfiguração e Herbologia. Estou super atrasada nos deveres. Além disso ainda não consegui transfigurar a cadeira perfeitamente, como a Profa. McGonagall havia pedido, e eu queria aprimorar antes da aula. Com o meu passeio a Ala Hospitalar, eu não tive tempo de treinar nada." E toda vez que eu quero estudar, acabo sendo distraída por algo relacionado a você...

"Eu sou bom em Transfiguração. Se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar." Realmente, toda a frieza e hostilidade da voz dele sumiu. Depois dizem que as mulheres que são difíceis de entender.

"Se você não se incomodar, eu aceito..."

"Não me incomodo não." Ele diz se levantando. Vejo que ele ainda está vestindo somente o short que usou para nadar no lago. Tem uma mancha molhada no sofá, aonde ele estava deitado. Homens...

Aponto a varinha para o sofá e o seco. Ele olha para o sofá, olha para mim, e sorri abertamente. Não consigo deixar de sorrir de volta. E se senta na cadeira ao meu lado.

Ok, isso vai ser muito difícil. O motivo de todas as minhas distrações está ao meu lado, bem ao meu lado. Como que eu vou conseguir me concentrar agora?? Acho que a Mary estava certa... Talvez eu realmente esteja me sentindo atraída por ele... Mas é melhor eu parar de pensar nisso, porque ele está falando.

"Então, você gira a sua varinha assim, e..." Ele aponta a varinha para o lado e uma cadeira perfeita, cheia de detalhes na madeira, aparece. "Entendeu?"

É... não...

"Desculpa, mas não... Será que você pode repetir?" Eu digo, olhando para o livro, para não olhar para ele e não me distrair novamente.

"Você tem que ter a visão da cadeira em mente, com todos os detalhes antes de conjurar. Quanto mais detalhada a sua visão, melhor é a transfiguração. Então você gira a varinha assim-" E ele pára de falar. "Lily, você tem que ver como que eu estou girando a varinha, senão não vai adiantar."

Droga... Eu viro o rosto para olhar para o braço dele estendido. Não! Eu tenho que olhar para a varinha... para o jeito como que ele gira a varinha com esse braço... Eu estou em apuros...

Grandes apuros... Porque novamente ele faz o feitiço, e eu não vi como que ele girou a varinha. Mas eu não vou falar isso para ele, então resolvo tentar fazer a transfiguração.

E óbvio que eu não tinha a maldita cadeira em mente, e conjuro uma cadeira pela metade. Realmente pela metade. Parece que serraram a cadeira ao meio. Óbvio que ela não se equilibra e cai no chão, fazendo um estrondo enorme.

"Lily, para a cadeira aparecer pela metade quer dizer que você não estava se concentrando só na transfiguração. Tem alguma outra coisa na sua mente." Droga, ele é realmente bom em transfiguração. Mas eu não vou dizer o que está, não, o que _estava_ na minha mente. "Vou te mostrar mais uma vez. Presta atenção ok?"

Prestar atenção não é difícil. O difícil é prestar atenção na coisa certa... Seria tão mais fácil se ele estivesse usando o uniforme dele. Mas pelo menos tem uma coisa de bom do meu rosto estar vermelho por causa do acidente, porque senão ele estaria percebendo como que eu estou corada.

"Deixa eu te mostrar de novo. Você gira assim." Pela terceira vez, ele conjura a cadeira mais perfeita que eu já vi. Dessa vez eu me forcei a observar a varinha dele, pois não quero que ele duvide das minhas capacidades mentais. "Tenta de novo."

Focalizo a cadeira bem forte na minha mente, e giro a varinha. Aparece uma cadeira completa dessa vez. Não tem todos os detalhes que eu queria, mas ainda é melhor do que antes.

"Muito melhor, Evans!" Ele diz, se levantando para analisar a cadeira conjurada. Ele balança a cadeira, e mostra que está um pouco bamba. "Mas você tem que tomar cuidado com o comprimento das pernas, senão elas ficam bambas assim."

Vai ver elas estão bambas porque as minhas pernas também estão... Será que tem alguma relação?

Mas continuamos treinando, conjuro mais três vezes, e no final consigo fazer uma cadeira não bamba, e com alguns detalhes.

"Eu vou mudar de roupa para almoçar. Acho que não a McGonagall não iria aprovar se o Monitor Chefe aparecesse assim para almoçar." Ele diz rindo. Pelo menos, seja qual for o motivo do mal humor dele quando eu entrei aqui, parece que não foi importante. Ele é o mesmo James de sempre.

"Eu espero você. Afinal, você me esperou de manhã." Eu digo, me sentando no sofá para esperar por ele.

* * *

Quando chegamos no Salão Principal, os três marotos já estão lá, assim como a Mary. Só que tem várias garotas em volta deles. Incrível. Sirius não mudou de roupa. Ele continua com o short que ele usou no lago, e com o cabelo todo molhado. As garotas estão loucas com isso. Inacreditável.

"Sirius, você vai ficar em apuros." Eu digo, depois que consigo me desviar das garotas todas e sentar no meu lugar de costume, em frente a Mary. "Se a Profa. McGonagall ver isso, você vai receber uma detenção, no mínimo."

"Não me importo com detenção." Ele fala. "Já tive tantas que uma a mais não é nada. Eu estava com fome, e não ia perder tempo indo até a Torre da Grifinória para mudar de roupa. Mas óbvio que eu não sou louco de assistir a aula da McGonagall assim."

Depois do almoço, vamos para a aula de Transfiguração, que a Mary também faz. Como esperado, a Profa. McGonagall manda continuarmos a treinar a conjurar a cadeira, mas agora conjurando cadeiras com detalhes. Por sorte eu treinei com o James e posso então aprimorar a técnica agora durante a aula.

"Muito bem, Srta. Evans. Muito melhor do que da aula passada. Vejo que andou estudando." Ela diz, depois de analisar a minha cadeira.

"Estão liberados," Profa. McGonagall avisa. "mas não esqueçam que tem que o prazo final para entregarem a redação sobre como conjurar uma cadeira perfeita é na nossa próxima aula, na segunda-feira."

Droga, eu ainda nem comecei a escrever essa redação.

"Lily, eu vou para a biblioteca, ok? Você tem aula de Runas agora, certo?" Mary pergunta.

"Sim, eu tenho. Pode ir para a biblioteca, Mary. Eu te vejo na janta, certo?"

"Claro, Lily. Boa aula." Ela se despede e sai da sala.

"Eu já vou, Sirius. Espera lá fora." Ouço o James dizer, e olho para o lado e vejo que ele está vindo na minha direção.

"Lily, estou indo para casa." Ele diz. "Tem certeza que não tem problema em patrulhar sozinha? Eu posso pedir para o Remus acompanhar você."

"Não precisa incomodar o pobre coitado do Remus. Ele está muito cansado, ele precisa descansar o máximo que pode."

"Se você tem certeza..."

"Tenho sim, e eu espero que tudo ocorra bem na sua casa, James. Dê os meus pêsames para a sua mãe. Ela deve estar muito triste."

"Pode deixar que eu passo o recado."

Então, ele me olha nos olhos, dá um triste sorriso e se aproxima de mim. Parece que vou voar de vassoura novamente, pois estou com um frio na barriga tremendo. Ele segura o meu rosto com as duas mãos, com muito cuidado para não tocar na parte que está inchada, assim como ele havia feito antes do teste para batedor. Meu coração parece que vai pular pela minha garganta. Ele se aproxima e beija a minha testa, antes de soltar o meu rosto e dizer, "Te vejo no sábado a noite."

E eu respondo com um fraco "Tchau.", e ele sai da sala de aula.

Se eu tivesse que conjurar uma cadeira para a McGonagall agora, ela estaria tão bamba que pareceria que estava tendo um terremoto.

* * *

_**James POV**_

Depois que me despeço da Lily, encontro com o Almofadinhas do lado de fora da sala de aula, para irmos ao escritório do Prof. Dumbledore.

"Pontas, cara, você está patético." Ele diz.

"Vai a merda, Almofadinhas."

"Você deveria fazer que nem eu, cara. Se divertir um pouco. Você está focalizado na Lily há muito tempo, Pontas. Que tal diversificar um pouco?"

"Almofadinhas, não começa." Pelo menos uma vez por semana ele vem com esse papo. Eu já olhei as outras garotas aqui em Hogwarts, e não me interessei. Simples assim.

"Só estou te avisando... é o meu papel como amigo."

Entramos no escritório do Prof. Dumbledore para irmos para casa.

"Ah, Sr. Potter, Sr. Black." Ele nos cumprimenta.

"Olá, Professor."

"Antes dos dois irem, eu tenho que dar um aviso importante. Muito importante. Sentem-se, isso envolve os dois."

Nos sentamos e esperamos. Estranho, eu não me lembro de ter aprontado nada recentemente para ser recriminado pelo Diretor.

"A Profa. McGonagall me informou que vocês atacaram e azararam um aluno do quinto ano. Vocês realmente fizeram isso?" Ele continua a falar.

Ah, isso é sobre o imbecil do Curt.

"Sim." Eu respondo.

"Sr. Potter, eu escolhi você para ser o Monitor Chefe, porque eu achei que você estava pronto para lidar com esse tipo de responsabilidade, e eu odiaria estar errado."

Merda, ele vai tirar o meu distintivo.

"Mas ele foi desrespeitoso com a Monitora Chefe. Ele não poderia sair impune daquilo." Eu tento argumentar.

"Você poderia ter utilizado outros meios para punir o aluno. Você é o Monitor Chefe. Você poderia ter tirado pontos, ter dado uma detenção. O que você não poderia ter feito, era bater ou azarar o aluno. Você tem que ser um modelo para os outros alunos de Hogwarts, e esse _não_ é o modelo que eu quero que você passe."

Eu retiro o distintivo e coloco encima da mesa dele.

"Desculpa ter te decepcionado, Senhor."

Ele aparenta estar confuso pelas minhas ações, e diz, "Eu não estou te retirando da posição, Sr. Potter."

Agora quem está confuso sou eu. "Não!?"

"Não. Eu estou te dando um aviso. Um único aviso. Caso você faça algo similar a isso novamente, você _vai_ perder o seu distintivo."

"Obrigado, Professor." Eu digo, pegando o meu distintivo de volta e prendendo-o ao uniforme.

"Mas," ele continua, "vocês dois vão fazer uma detenção na segunda-feira a noite, com a Profa. McGonagall."

Olho para o Sirius. Segunda era o dia que havíamos marcado para buscar a moto dele.

"Tem algum problema?" O Diretor pergunta.

"Não, Senhor, nenhum problema." Eu respondo rapidamente.

"Então eu creio que a sua mãe esteja esperando vocês dois."

"Sim, senhor."

Nós dois levantamos, e vamos para a lareira. Quando eu pego um punhado de Pó de Flú, o Diretor nos lembra educadamente, "Espero vocês dois de volta no sábado a noite. Meus pêsames, Sr. Potter. A perda do seu pai tem um grande peso para a comunidade bruxa. Ele era um excelente Auror, e um ótimo amigo."

"Obrigado, Professor." Jogo o punhado na lareira, e falo, "Mansão Potter."

Chego em casa, todo cheio de pó de lareira. Bato o meu uniforme para tirar o máximo de pó que eu consigo, e jogo a minha mochila no chão (minha mãe cismou que eu trouxesse o dever de casa para fazer hoje a noite).

"Mãe?" Eu grito. "Mãe?"

Estranho. Achei que ela estivesse a postos esperando eu chegar, como geralmente faz quando chego no trem.

Sirius aparece na lareira logo depois, e também acha a ausência da minha mãe estranha. "Ué? Cadê a mamãe?"

"Não sei." Eu falo, confuso. "Estranho. Achei que ela estivesse nos esperando."

"Mãe?" Sirius grita, tirando o pó da lareira do corpo. "Mãe?"

"Twinky?" Eu chamo a elfa doméstica da minha mãe.

"Sim, Sr. Potter, senhor?"

"Você sabe aonde a minha mãe está?"

"Sim, Sr. Potter. Twinky sabe."

As vezes eu esqueço que você tem que ser _muito_ específico com os elfos domésticos.

"Aonde ela está, Twinky?"

"Sra. Potter está no quarto dela. Ela tem ficado muito no quarto. Coitada da Sra. Potter."

"Por que coitada da Sra. Potter?" Almofadinhas pergunta.

"Oh, Twinky não pode contar. Sra. Potter pediu para não contar para o filho dela ou para você." Ela diz, começando a ficar agitada, e puxar as orelhas dela.

"Por que a Sra. Potter pediu para não contar?" Eu tento contornar as regras da ordem da minha mãe.

"Porque vai deixar o senhor triste. Ela não quer que o senhor fique triste."

"Por que eu ficaria triste, Twinky?"

"Twinky não pode contar! Twinky não pode contar!" Ela repete, puxando as orelhas sem parar, e com seus grandes olhos cheios de lágrima.

"Ok, Twinky, ok. Não precisa contar." Eu tento acalmar a elfa.

"Obrigada, senhor Potter, obrigada." A elfa diz, se curvando sem parar.

"Estranho." Almofadinhas diz, "Os elfos são estranhos, mas a Twinky sempre foi mais ou menos normal."

"Eu sei. Eu vou falar com a minha mãe."

"Vou contigo."

Subimos as escadas, até o quarto dela, e eu bato na porta. "Mãe? Mãe? Você está aí? Mãe?"

"James?" Ouço a voz fraca dela vindo de dentro do quarto.

"Sim, mãe, sou eu. Posso entrar?"

"Sim."

Quando eu entro, eu me assusto. Ela está deitada na cama de pijama as três horas da tarde. Minha mãe sempre foi muito ativa, seja na casa ou fora dela. Mesmo tendo uma elfa doméstica, ela sempre gostou de se sentir útil, de ajudar a elfa. E ela sempre gostou de cuidar do jardim, sempre teve muito orgulho das orquídeas dela. Vê-la nessas condições realmente me assusta.

Me ajoelho no chão, ao lado da cama dela. Almofadinhas se senta no meio da cama, ao lado dela.

"Mãe?" Eu pergunto, realmente preocupado. "Você está bem?"

Ela olha para mim, e os olhos dela estão super inchados e vermelhos. Está claro que ela não está se alimentando corretamente, ela emagreceu muito desde a última vez que eu a vi, e isso foi no Domingo, antes do ataque, antes do meu pai falecer.

"James, Sirius." Ela parece estar surpresa. "Não sabia que já estava na hora de vocês chegarem. Desculpa, não deveria deixar vocês me verem assim." Ela se senta na cama.

"Mãe," Sirius diz, segurando a mão dela. "Não tem problema, isso não importa. O que importa é como que você está."

"Eu sinto muito a falta dele..." Ela diz, soltando a mão do Sirius e tapando o rosto com as mãos, para que não possamos vê-la chorar. Ela sempre gostou de ser forte.

"Oh, mãe." Eu digo, me sentando ao lado dela na cama, apoiando as costas no encosto da cama, e abraço ela, enquanto ela chora sem parar.

Sirius massageia as costas dela, e diz, "Nós também sentimos muita falta dele, mãe."

"Mas essa casa é grande demais." Ela diz, saindo do meu abraço, e limpando as lágrimas. "Eu fico aqui sozinha, sem ninguém para conversar, exceto a Twinky. São muitas lembranças. Muita saudade."

Realmente, eu tenho muita sorte por não estar aqui. Estando em Hogwarts, eu consigo me desligar um pouco das minhas lembranças. Não que eu esqueça que ele morreu, mas a dor está um pouco menor do que no início. O tempo que eu passo com os Marotos, com a Lily, até mesmo durante as aulas, estão sendo cruciais para que eu possa me recuperar dos acontecimentos.

Mas a minha mãe está sozinha nessa casa, nessa mansão enorme. E agora eu tenho vergonha, porque eu só mandei uma carta para ela, desde que meu pai morreu. Acho que é porque eu sempre estive acostumado a ver a minha mãe forte, que nem passou pela minha mente que ela precisava de ajuda. Da ajuda do filho dela. Que péssimo filho que eu sou.

"Desculpa, mãe," Eu digo, também com lágrimas nos olhos, "Eu deveria ter falado com você. Eu deveria ter voltado para casa, para te ajudar."

"Não!" Ela diz, "De jeito nenhum! Você não vai abandonar os seus estudos para ficar comigo. Eu proíbo você de fazer isso. Está muito difícil, mas eu vou conseguir."

"Eu prometo te escrever mais regularmente, mãe. Eu juro." Eu falo.

"Eu também, mãe." Almofadinhas diz.

"Senti muita falta de vocês dois." Ela diz, esticando os braços e abraçando a mim e ao Sirius ao mesmo tempo. "Vocês não sabem o quanto."

Depois de um tempo, ela solta o abraço e eu digo, "Que tal você tomar um banho, se vestir, e jantarmos todos juntos? Como nos velhos tempos."

"Eu adoraria." Ela diz, dando o primeiro sorriso desde que eu cheguei aqui. É um sorriso fraco, muito fraco, mas não deixa de ser um sorriso. Ela se levanta da cama, e vai para o banheiro dela.

"Ela precisa da gente, Pontas." Almofadinhas diz.

"Eu sei."

"Twinky!" Eu chamo a elfa.

"Sim, senhor Potter?"

"Por favor, prepare um jantar. Um jantar excelente. Com tudo que a minha mãe mais gosta. Ok?"

"Claro, senhor Potter, senhor." Ela diz sorrindo. "Twinky está muito feliz em ver a senhora Potter fora da cama, senhor." E ela aparata.

Por volta das seis horas o jantar fica pronto. Minha mãe já está com uma aparência muito melhor, ela está sorrindo de vez em quando. Quando nos sentamos para começar a jantar, ouço uma voz me chamando. Uma voz que eu reconheço em qualquer lugar. Olho para o Almofadinhas, ele com certeza também reconhece, porque ele está me olhando confuso.

"James?" A voz me chama novamente.

Eu me levanto e vou até a sala de estar, aonde a lareira fica, e realmente, ela está lá. "Lily? O que houve?"

Ela aparenta estar completamente envergonhada de estar aqui, e diz, "Desculpa. Eu espero não ter interrompido nada."

"Não, eu ia começar a jantar."

"É rápido, eu não vou te atrapalhar muito tempo. Vim só te entregar isso." Ela diz, esticando a mão, com um pequeno frasco na mão dela. A poção do Sono Sem Sonhos. "Você esqueceu, e eu achei que você fosse precisar."

Eu pego a poção e olho para ela, "Obrigado. Eu realmente tinha esquecido." Eu esqueci completamente, para falar a verdade.

"James, o que houve?" Ouço a voz da minha mãe, entrando na sala. Escondo rapidamente a poção, mas antes que eu possa falar qualquer coisa a Lily fala,

"Desculpa, Sra. Potter. Eu tinha que entregar algo para o James. Eu não queria incomodar. Meus pêsames pela sua perda." E ela se vira para a lareira, e pega um punhado de pó de flú. É óbvio que ela está envergonhada. Muito envergonhada.

"Espera." Minha mãe diz. "Nós íamos jantar agora, você não quer se juntar a nós?"

"Oh, não. Eu não quero me intrometer. Muito obrigada."

"Que besteira!" Minha diz, balançando uma mão, como se não fosse nada. "Duvido que você coma tanto quanto o Sirius. Não é incômodo algum. Twinky!"

"Sim, senhora." Twinky aparece, e Lily olha para ela impressionada.

"Twinky, por favor, coloque mais um lugar na mesa. Essa adorável garota vai jantar conosco."

"Sra, Potter, muito obrigada, mais eu não quero dar trabalho."

"Eu já disse que não é trabalho nenhum!" Minha mãe diz, caminhando até a Lily, e colocando uma mão nos ombros dela. "Você não tem noção de como que eu estava sozinha. E eu nunca tenho companhia de uma mulher. Você não vai me negar a sua companhia, não é?"

Coitada da Lily, não tem escapatória da minha mãe agora. Mas eu estou muito feliz que ela esteja aqui. Está ajudando muito na recuperação da minha mãe.

"Não, já que a Senhora insiste." Lily diz.

"Senhora, não. Me chame de Elizabeth." E minha mãe empurra a Lily até a sala de jantar.

"Ruiva!" Almofadinhas diz, sem o mínimo tato. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"James esqueceu algo, e eu vim entregar para ele." Ela está muito envergonhada, é até engraçado.

"E eu estou forçando ela a jantar conosco." Minha mãe diz.

"Ótimo!" Almofadinhas diz radiante. Radiante demais para o meu gosto. "Podemos contar as histórias vergonhosas da infância do James para a Lily! Acho que ela adoraria ouvir. Eu sei que _eu_ adoro."

Fico feliz de ver os olhos da minha mãe brilharem pela primeira vez desde que eu cheguei aqui, mas não quero que a Lily fique sabendo das minhas histórias de infância. Lily está rindo sem parar.

"Não! Não! Não!" Eu digo na mesma hora. "Ninguém vai me envergonhar hoje, ok?"

"Ah, James! Eu posso mostrar as suas fotos de infância para ela!"

De forma alguma! Não quero que a Lily veja um bruxo de quatro anos de idade voando na vassoura de brinquedo dele pelado pela sala, e rindo sem parar.

"Mãe, não!"

"Assim que acabarmos de jantar, Lily querida, eu vou te mostrar os álbuns de infância do James. Ele era uma criança adorável."

"Mãe, eu já disse, não! Com certeza a Lily não quer ver isso."

"Deixe de ser rude, James. Tenho certeza que ela não se importa, não é, querida?"

Lily, rindo agora, diz "Não, Sra. Potter, eu não me importo."

"Já disse para você me chamar de Elizabeth." Ela diz, mas sem ser grossa, e então ela vira para mim. "Viu só, Jamie, ela não se importa."

"Jamie?" Lily pergunta, rindo. Não preciso dizer que o Sirius, grande amigo que ele é, está com lágrimas de tanto que ele ri do desespero da minha situação.

"Só a minha mãe me chama assim." Eu falo. Odeio esse apelido, e não quero ouvir a Lily me chamando assim.

"Está decidido então, depois da janta eu te mostro os álbuns de fotografia. Você vai amar."

Não adianta mais eu reclamar, quando ela coloca algo na cabeça, ninguém tira. Pelo menos ela está agindo como sempre agiu. Incrível como poucas horas com a minha companhia e do Sirius, e agora a Lily, estão fazendo bem a ela. Não quero nem lembrar de como ela estava a pouco mais de três horas atrás, quando eu cheguei aqui. Só espero que quando formos embora amanhã, ela não regrida rapidamente.

Como ela havia dito, depois do jantar, ela convocou todos os álbuns com fotos da minha infância para mostrar para a Lily. Era álbum vindo de todos os cantos da casa com o _Accio_ dela. Um deles quase atingiu a minha cabeça.

Enquanto elas riem da minha miséria, eu fico sentado no sofá em frente a elas. Vendo a Lily e a minha mãe agindo como se conhecessem a anos, e rindo do James de dois anos de idade correndo pelado pela casa, ou do James de três anos de idade chorando porque caiu do primeiro vôo de vassoura, ou do James de quatro anos de idade, segurando a varinha do pai e correndo pelo quintal, enquanto fazia luzes azuis saírem da vassoura, e muitas outras fotos embaraçosas. Do lado delas está o Sirius, grande amigo da onça que ele é, rindo sem parar das fotos.

Quando dão dez e meia da noite, a Lily se levanta e diz, "Elizabeth, foi um grande prazer, mas eu tenho que voltar ao castelo. Devo começar a patrulha dos corredores em meia hora."

"De jeito nenhum!" Minha mãe diz, e eu olho confuso para ela, assim como Sirius e Lily. "Você vai dormir aqui. Eu faço questão. Você é uma amiga do James e do Sirius, e eu faço questão que você participe do funeral."

"Elizabeth, eu não quero atrapalhar." Lily diz, com os olhos arregalados.

"Você não atrapalha em nada! Eu quero que você participe amanhã. Vai ser bom para todos nós. Você não vai negar isso a uma velha viúva, vai?" Pronto, minha mãe está fazendo chantagens com ela. Conhecendo a Lily, ela não vai escapar dessa.

"Nossa, Ruiva, quanta maldade sua!" Almofadinhas diz, com uma expressão (falsa) de surpresa completa.

"Lily," eu digo, "é melhor você concordar."

Apesar de eu ter sido envergonhado completamente nessa noite, gostaria muito de ter a presença da Lily amanhã, durante o enterro.

"Mas eu não tenho roupa." Lily tenta argumentar, mas eu sei que é em vão. "Nem o creme do meu rosto."

"Isso não é problema nenhum." Minha mãe diz, "Os elfos podem aparatar em Hogwarts. Twinky!"

Twinky aparece instantaneamente. "Sim, Senhora Potter. No que a Twinky pode ser útil?"

"Twinky, quero que você vá em Hogwarts, no dormitório da Monitora Chefe e pegue um pijama para ela, uma muda de roupa para amanhã, para ela usar no enterro, e o creme de rosto, e o material dela."

Na mesma hora a elfa desaparece.

"Mas eu não posso ficar! Eu tenho que avisar ao Prof. Dumbledore! Eu tenho que fazer a patrulha e meu dever de casa." Pronto, se ela já não havia conquistado a minha mãe, conquistou agora.

"Lily, querida, você se preocupa demais." Minha mãe diz, se levantando do sofá. "Deixe o Albus comigo." E ela vai até a lareira e chama o diretor. "Albus! Lily Evans vai ficar aqui essa noite e ela vai participar do enterro amanhã. Eu faço questão da presença dela. Você não se importa, não é?"

"Claro que não, Elizabeth. Creio então que a Srta. Evans vai retornar amanhã com o seu filho e o Sr. Black?" Vem a resposta do Dumbledore pela lareira.

"Sim. Todos voltam amanhã."

"Está tudo certo. Meus pêsames, Elizabeth, e saiba que é com muito pesar que eu não vou participar do enterro amanhã. Eu não posso deixar a escola desprotegida nos dias de hoje."

"Eu entendo completamente, Albus." E a conexão é desfeita. Ela se levanta da lareira, na mesma hora que a Twinky aparece com as roupas da Lily. "Vamos, Lily, eu vou te levar até o seu quarto." E as duas somem pela escada, para o andar de cima.

"Comporte-se com a Lily aqui durante a noite, Pontas." Almofadinhas diz, rindo, "Afinal, sabe-se lá o que vocês dois fazem com aquele dormitório todo só para vocês dois."

Eu jogo o encosto do sofá nas costas dele, mas ele já está subindo as escadas. Pouco tempo depois minha mãe desce as escadas, e diz,

"Jamie, meu filho, você fez uma excelente escolha. Ela é uma ótima garota! Muito responsável e educada, não poderia ter escolhido melhor."

"Mãe, não fala nada disso para ela, por favor. Não tem nada entre nós dois."

"Filho, você acha que caso ela não gostasse de você, ela teria vindo te entregar pessoalmente o que quer que ela tenha te entregue?"

Eu quero acreditar que ela está certa. Mas é melhor eu não falar isso para a minha mãe, então eu falo, "Mãe, por favor, esquece isso. Eu vou para o meu quarto estudar um pouco. Caso precise de alguma coisa, só falar." Eu me levanto e dou um beijo na bochecha dela. "Boa noite, mãe."

"Boa noite, filho."

Subo as escadas e vejo que minha querida mãe colocou a Lily no quarto em frente ao meu. Bato na porta, e digo "Lily, sou eu. Posso entrar?"

"Claro, James."

Abro a porta e a vejo sentada na cama, já vestindo o pijama, com o livro de Herbologia e vários pergaminhos em volta dela.

"Lily, desculpa a minha mãe ter forçado você a ficar aqui." Eu falo, me sentando ao lado dela na cama.

"Eu não me importo, James." Ela diz sorrindo. "Só não queria incomodar."

"Você não incomoda." Eu digo, segurando os cachos ruivos dela na minha mão e cheio de borboletas na minha barriga, que nem mais cedo, quando eu dei um beijo na testa dela, depois da aula de Transfiguração. "Vai ser bom ter você aqui amanhã."

"A sua mãe é uma mulher muito forte."

"Você tinha que ver quando eu cheguei aqui. Ela estava num estado deplorável. Espero que não volte a ficar, quando voltarmos a Hogwarts." Eu ainda me concentro no cacho que estou enrolando no meu dedo.

"É uma situação muito difícil para ela."

"Muito." Então eu paro de enrolar o cabelo dela, e olho para os olhos dela, "Vamos falar de outras coisas? Pode até ser do seu trabalho de Herbologia."

"_Nosso_ trabalho de Herbologia. Você também tem que fazer."

"Ah, nem me diga. Melhor começar, não é?" E conjuro um pergaminho, e uma pena. "Você se importa se eu usar a sua tinta? Eu sempre tenho problema conjurando pote de tinta. A tinta acaba vindo fora do pote, e minha mãe me mataria se eu sujasse o lençol dela de tinta."

Ela sorri e diz, "Pode usar a vontade."

Ficamos fazendo o dever por meia hora, quando o Almofadinhas se junta a nós dois, dizendo que agora que nós já tínhamos feito a metade, não tem o porque ele ter o mesmo trabalho que nós temos, e lê o que escrevemos.

Uma hora depois, minha mãe pára na porta e nos deseja boa noite. Logo depois, Almofadinhas decide que ele já foi responsável o suficiente por essa noite, e vai dormir. Quando finalmente terminamos tudo, Lily pergunta,

"Que horas é o enterro amanhã, James?"

"As quatro da tarde, mas temos que ajudar a Twinky a preparar tudo."

"Você quer que eu te acorde a que horas?"

Olho para o relógio e vejo que já são quase uma hora da manhã. Como eu tenho que ter no mínimo oito horas de sono, mas também não quero sobrecarregar a minha mãe e a pobre da Twinky, digo, "As nove horas da manhã, se você não se importar."

"Eu já te disse que não me importo em te acordar."

Junto os meus rolos de pergaminho e falo, "Você está me levando para o mau caminho, Lily. Que coisa feia... Quem diria, James Potter com um dever terminado numa sexta-feira. Não conte para ninguém, ou você arruina a minha reputação." E pisco o olho para ela.

"Seu segredo está a salvo comigo, não se preocupe." Ela diz rindo.

Me levanto, mas me inclino sobre ela, sobre o rosto dela, ainda inchado, mas bem melhor do que de manhã, cheio de borboletas no meu estômago, e dou outro beijo na testa dela, e digo, "Boa noite, Lily."

"Boa noite, James."

Vou para o meu quarto e mudo de roupa, vestindo apenas uma cueca samba canção de vassouras voadoras, e me deito. Pego o frasco de poção, e engulo metade de uma vez só. Apago em menos de 8 minutos, em mais um sono sem pesadelos.

Sou acordado com a voz da Lily me chamando. Lembrando de tudo que eu tenho a fazer, tudo que me espera no dia de hoje, eu me levanto rapidamente. Descemos, tomamos café com a minha mãe (óbvio que o Sirius ainda está dormindo), e começamos a arrumar a casa para o enterro. Minha mãe decidiu enterrar o meu pai no terreno da nossa propriedade, perto do lago que passa a vinte minutos da casa. Era o ponto predileto dele.

Por volta de onze da manhã, Sirius acorda, reclamando que ninguém acordou ele para ajudar, e nos ajuda. Hoje no almoço, minha mãe está bem mais quieta do que ontem a noite. Todos estamos. A hora está chegando. É estranho, pois eu sei que ele está morto a quase uma semana, mas o enterro é algo final. O último adeus.

Quando vai chegando a hora, eu recebo todos na porta, ao lado da minha mãe, e do Almofadinhas. Lily achou que isso seria algo mais para a família fazer, e fica em um canto mais afastado.

Quando chega a hora do enterro, vamos caminhando até o local, e minha mãe começa a chorar durante a caminhada. Eu a abraço, tentando ser o mais forte o possível para ela. Sirius está com uma mão apoiada no ombro dela, também demonstrando o apoio dele. Lily está logo atrás de nós.

Chegando lá, o Ministro fica ao lado do túmulo e faz um discurso sobre a falta que o meu pai vai fazer para o mundo dos bruxos, sobre a grande pessoa que ele foi enquanto vivo. Depois Moody faz um discurso semelhante, dizendo que ele vai ser uma grande perda na luta contra o Lorde das Trevas. Quando ele termina o discurso, o túmulo é fechado magicamente, e minha mãe sai dos meus braços e caminha até o túmulo. Sirius a acompanha, mas eu fico parado aqui.

Eu sabia que esse enterro seria o meu último adeus. Eu achei que estaria preparado para isso, mas dizer adeus é mais difícil do que eu esperava. As lágrimas agora escorrem livremente pelos meus olhos, e eu sinto a Lily segurar a minha mão.

"James, eu sinto muito." Ela diz, também com lágrimas nos olhos, acariciando a minha mão com as duas mãos dela.

"Por que isso teve que acontecer, Lily?" Eu pergunto, olhando para ela, mas sabendo que ela não tem uma resposta para a minha pergunta.

"Eu não sei, James, eu não sei." Então ela me abraça, me confortando. Eu retorno o abraço fortemente, me agarrando a ela, me curvando apoiando o meu rosto no ombro dela, e chorando a perda do meu pai, mas contente por ela estar aqui para me dar o apoio que eu tanto preciso.

* * *

A/N: Que tal? Capítulo grande certo? Merece muitos reviews, certo?

Recorde de reviews até agora: Capítulo 10 com 20 reviews.


	13. Atrações

A/N: Desculpem pela demora desse capítulo. Alguns acontecimentos com a minha outra história me chatearam muito, e eu acabei perdendo a inspiração. Felizmente, ela voltou.

Muito obrigada pelos reviews do capítulo anterior. Fico muito satisfeita com o reconhecimento que essa história está recebendo.

Ah, eu diria para ouvirem a música do início do capítulo. Ela explica tudo que vai acontecer nesse capítulo. O link para o vídeo dela no Youtube já está no meu perfil!

* * *

_**Por Toda a Eternidade**_

"_I'm so attracted to you_

_The feeling's mutual too_

_And I get scared the moment you leave_

_Get so hot I forget to breathe, yeh_

_Infatuation_

_Not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me_

_It's such a shame that you shot me down_

_It would have been nice to be around_

_I'm touching your skin_

_If it's only a fancy, then why is it killing me?_

_I guess this must be infatuation_

_I want it, I want it, I want it"_

_Maroon 5 - "Infatuation"_

_**Capítulo 13 – Atrações**_

_**James POV**_

Finalmente todos os convidados se foram, depois de horas e horas conversando sobre as lembranças deles do meu pai, ou como eles eram bons amigos (acho que só ouvi meu pai comentar de 1/4 dos que afirmaram isso), ou como ele era um bruxo muito poderoso e respeitado. Minha mãe já foi deitar, ela disse estar esgotada depois de todo o estresse emocional do dia, e pediu desculpas a Twinky por não ter condições de ajudá-la a arrumar a bagunça, e que infelizmente a elfa teria que fazer isso sozinha, sem a ajuda _dela_. Como todo elfo doméstico, óbvio que a Twinky entendeu isso como uma ordem, e a está levando ao pé da letra. Ela está correndo de um lado para o outro arrumando tudo, e por mais que três estejamos tentando ajudar ela, não conseguimos, pois ela tem um ataque de nervos toda vez que seguramos em qualquer louça espalhada.

"Já que não vamos conseguir fazer nada de útil aqui, que tal voltarmos para Hogwarts?" Lily pergunta claramente irritada, depois que a elfa puxou o pano de pó da mão dela.

"Ótima idéia." Sirius diz, deitado no sofá. Ele desistiu de tentar ajudar a elfa na primeira vez que ele segurou um copo espalhado. "Posso tentar encontrar com a Jennifer."

Lily na mesma hora olha para o relógio e diz, "O horário de recolher já acabou, Sirius. O seu encontro vai ter que ficar para amanhã."

Óbvio que ela não conhece o Sirius tão bem assim. Como se um mísero toque de recolher fosse impedir ele de se encontrar com uma garota. Ainda mais quando a garota é da própria Grifinória.

"Ruiva," ele diz, se levantando, "Eu já vou ter que gastar o meu dia todo de amanhã cuidando de uma poção fedorenta, então você pode ter certeza que eu _vou_ me divertir."

Como eu sei que os dois vão acabar discutindo, digo com firmeza, "Que tal pegarmos o nosso material e voltarmos logo?"

Óbvio que os dois percebem a minha intenção, mas como ninguém está a fim de discutir logo depois do enterro, eles sobem a escada. Eu também subo e vou para o meu quarto, onde junto tudo, livros, penas, pergaminhos, e visto o uniforme de Hogwarts.

Quando desço os dois já estão prontos em frente a lareira. Sirius entra primeiro, e a Lily vai logo depois. Eu vou depois dela, falando claramente, "Escritório do Professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts."

Quando saio da lareira me deparo com uma cena cômica. Lily está caída encima do Almofadinhas, toda suja de pó de lareira. Óbvio que ele não deixa por menos, "Nossa, Ruiva, você não pode se jogar encima de mim desse jeito. Afinal, não queremos que o Pontas tenha um ataque de ciúmes, não é?"

"Sirius, cala a boca." Eu digo, estendendo uma mão para ajudar a Lily a se levantar. Logo depois, Almofadinhas estende a mão dele para mim, e eu ignoro a mão dele.

"Grande irmão que você é, Pontas." Ele reclama, se levantando sozinho.

Somente agora percebo que o Prof. Dumbledore não está no escritório dele. Provavelmente está dormindo. Afinal, já passam da meia-noite. Então saímos do escritório dele, e me separo do Sirius, que vira a direita na direção da Torre da Grifinória, e Lily e eu nos viramos a esquerda, na direção do nosso dormitório.

"Mal posso esperar para tomar um banho, e poder fazer uma compressa de gelo no meu rosto." Lily diz, tocando levemente o rosto dela com uma mão, e fazendo uma leve expressão de dor. O rosto dela ainda está muito vermelho, mas felizmente não está tão inchado como estava depois do acidente. "Você se incomoda se eu tomar banho primeiro?"

"Não, só não demore muito." Afinal, eu também estou louco para tomar um banho e cair na cama, e esquecer que esse dia aconteceu.

"Obrigada, eu não vou demorar." Ela diz, quando chegamos em frente ao retrato que dá acesso ao nosso dormitório, e ela fala a senha em um tom de voz bem baixo.

Ela larga a mochila no sofá e vai direto para o quarto, com certeza para pegar o pijama dela. Eu me sento no sofá e espero ela sair do banho. Depois de 10 minutos ela abre a porta do banheiro, e um vapor quente sai de dentro, e ela sai com o cabelo molhado e vestindo o pijama de flanela azul, que já me acostumei a ver nela todas as noites. "Liberado," ela diz. "Não demorei muito não, não é?"

"Não." Eu respondo, me levantando do sofá. Vou no meu quarto, pego um short com o emblema do Puddlemere United, o time de Quadribol que eu torço, e entro no banheiro. Tomo um banho rápido, visto o short apenas (não consigo usar camisa de jeito nenhum para dormir, independente da temperatura do dia. Me dá agonia.) e saio do banheiro.

Lily está sentada na cadeira, com livros espalhados na mesa, escrevendo em um pergaminho com uma mão, enquanto a outra segura o gelo no rosto dela. Ela está estudando a essa hora? Amanhã é domingo, ela pode estudar amanhã.

"Lily, você está estudando?" Eu digo, parando atrás dela, e me esticando para ver os livros que ela está lendo. Feitiços.

"Eu preciso." Ela diz com uma voz cansada, olhando para o pergaminho. "Eu estou muito atrasada com os meus deveres. Segunda tenho que entregar os deveres de quatro matérias e só fiz de uma. Na verdade, das sete matérias, eu só fiz os deveres de duas." Então ela vira o rosto do pergaminho e olha para mim, e então prende a respiração, e arregala os olhos.

"O que foi?" Eu digo, olhando para o meu corpo.

"Nada..." Ela vira o rosto rapidamente de volta para o pergaminho. "Não sabia que você torcia para o Puddlemere United."

"Claro que torço para o Puddlemere." Óbvio que torço para eles. "Você torce para quem?" Pergunto me sentando ao lado dela.

Ela não está mais escrevendo no pergaminho, mas mesmo assim não olha para mim quando responde, "É... Chudley Cannons."

Óbvio que eu rio. Como que ela pode torcer para eles? "Evans, eu achei que você fosse uma bruxa inteligente. Esses caras são tão ruins que tiveram até que mudar o lema do time em 1972 para _'Vamos cruzar os dedos e esperar o melhor'_. Eles não ganham desde 1892. Por que você torce para eles?"

"Porque eu gosto deles. Só porque eles não ganham, não quer dizer que eles não sejam bons jogadores."

"Só não quer dizer que sejam os melhores!"

"James, eu realmente tenho que estudar." Ela diz, esfregando os olhos com as mãos.

Como ela parece estar realmente cansada, eu deixo isso passar. Por enquanto. "Só porque estamos cansados. Mas amanhã, enquanto estivermos cozinhando aquela poção, vou te dar algumas aulas sobre Quadribol."

Eu me espreguiço, e dou boa noite. Normalmente eu faria companhia a ela, mas não vou conseguir pensar em Feitiços de jeito nenhum. Não depois de tão poucas horas depois do enterro do meu pai. "Boa noite, Lily. Não vá dormir muito tarde."

"Eu vou agora mesmo." Ela diz, se levantando mas deixando as coisas espalhadas na mesa. Que bom que a Lily não é uma daquelas garotas maníacas por arrumação. Ela sempre deixa a mochila dela espalhada, o uniforme pendurado em uma das cadeiras, e agora deixa o material dela todo aberto e espalhado pela mesa. "Perdi a concentração de novo mesmo..." Ela fala baixinho, caminhando na direção do quarto dela e fechando a porta.

Deito na cama e fico olhando para o frasco da poção na minha mão. Já vai ser o quarto dia que eu vou tomar isso. Não gosto de depender de poções para dormir. Eu nunca precisei de poções para dormir. Mas eu também nunca passei pelo o que estou passando nesses últimos dias. Finalmente decido tomar a poção, e mais uma vez apago para ser acordado pela Lily.

Mesmo tomando a poção, ainda me sinto cansado. "Que horas são?" Pergunto sem nem abrir os olhos.

"Sete e meia." Ela responde também com uma voz cansada. Abro os olhos e olho para ela. Ela está sentada na minha cama, ao meu lado, também está com uma aparência cansada. "Temos que começar esse passo da poção as oito, mas temos que arrumar tudo antes."

"Tudo? Tudo o quê? Isso é uma poção. É só jogar no caldeirão e mexer." Eu fecho os olhos novamente, feliz com o prospecto de mais meia hora de sono, e apago novamente.

"James! James Potter!" Ela fala com um tom de voz bem sério.

"Hmm?"

"Eu não vou fazer a poção sozinha! Você vai acordar!"

"Lily, ainda tenho meia hora." E me viro para o lado.

"Se eu fosse você, eu levantava..." Ela diz com uma voz muito suave. Com certeza ela está aprontando alguma, mas eu estou com muito sono para me importar.

"Pelo menos mais quinze minutos..." Eu digo, ainda virado para ela e de olhos fechados.

"James..."

"Hmm..."

"Último aviso..."

"Aham." Continuo com os olhos fechados, quando ouço ela falar.

"_Mobilicorpus_!"

E então sou erguido no ar, sobrevoando acima da minha cama.

"Eu te avisei." Ela diz com um sorriso maléfico. "Agora você está sobre o _meu_ controle."

Eu não consigo deixar de sorrir. Estar sobre o controle da Lily é algo que eu quero a muito tempo. Tempo até demais.

"Lils, não faça nada que você vá se arrepender depois."

"Eu só não vou fazer nada grave, porque eu preciso da sua ajuda com a poção." Ela diz, mas por mais ameaçadora que ela queira parecer, o sorriso no rosto dela mostra que ela está se divertindo. Eu também estou. Ela me levita rapidamente para fora do meu quarto, na direção da nossa Sala Comunal, e eu passo de raspão pela quina da porta. Depois, ela me deixa flutuando encima do sofá, e desfaz o feitiço, e eu caio deitado no sofá.

Não preciso dizer que não estou com o mínimo sono depois dessa "brincadeira". Ela passa por mim, e só agora, que estou realmente acordado, que eu percebo que ela não está mais vestindo o pijama azul de flanela. Mas também não está vestindo o uniforme. Ela está vestindo um short e uma camiseta. Só isso. Juro que ela quer me matar assim. Como que eu vou prestar atenção na maldita poção, se tudo que eu consigo olhar é para as pernas delas, ou para o jeito que aquela camiseta a faz ficar tão diferente de quando veste o uniforme. Maldita atração.

"Assim você acaba comigo..." Eu falo baixinho.

"Não precisa exagerar. Eu não te joguei de tão alto."

Óbvio que ela não tem noção do real motivo pelo qual ela vai acabar comigo, mas eu que não vou explicar para ela.

"James, você pode transfigurar uma mesa entre o sofá e a lareira? Já que vamos passar horas cuidando dessa poção, eu prefiro ficar sentada no sofá, e não naquelas cadeiras desconfortáveis." Ela pede, pegando o frasco da poção na mochila dela.

Eu digo, "_Accio Varinha!_", já que obviamente eu não estou com a minha varinha comigo. Ok... eu falo isso por preguiça também. Estou tão bem acomodado nesse sofá. Por que eu vou me levantar para pegar a varinha, se a magia pode fazer isso para mim? Quando ela chega na minha mão, eu aponto para o espaço na minha frente, e conjuro uma mesa bem detalhada, querendo mostrar um pouco os meus dons com Transfiguração.

"Obrigada. Eu poderia conjurar eu mesma, mas se a cadeira que eu conjurei, que não é tão avançada quanto conjurar uma mesa, ficou bamba, era bem capaz da mesa também ficar. E isso poderia estragar a poção."

Vai ver era por isso que ela precisava que eu acordasse antes da hora de começar o preparo da poção.

Ela se ajoelha no chão na minha frente, entre a lareira e a mesa que eu conjurei, e coloca o caldeirão, e a poção encima da mesa. Eu olho para o lado na mesma hora. Não quero que ela ache que eu estou olhando para o decote da camiseta dela. Não que eu não gostaria de olhar... Não que eu não tenha dado uma olhadinha rápida... Mas se fosse o Almofadinhas, ele estaria olhando descaradamente.

Hmm, ainda bem então que ele não está aqui.

Ela se levanta, e eu volto a olhar para ela, sem me mover do sofá. Ela pega uma colher comprida para podermos mexer a poção, vários pergaminhos e livros, e joga tudo encima da mesa, ao lado do caldeirão, que ainda não foi aceso.

"James, será que você pode se sentar, para eu sentar no sofá também?"

"Claro." Eu falo, me sentando de lado no sofá, ficando virado mais para ela do que para a mesa, afinal ela é mil vezes mais interessante de se observar do que a poção.

Ela conjura um pequeno sino dourado, o enfeitiça, e o coloca ao lado do caldeirão.

"Para quê esse sino?" Eu pergunto, curioso.

"Para nos auxiliar com o preparo da poção. Ele vai tocar a cada meia hora, para nos avisar que precisamos mexer a poção. Desse jeito não corremos o risco de nos esquecermos."

"Boa idéia." Realmente é. Eu jamais teria pensado nisso...

"Obrigada." Ela diz sorrindo, mas completamente concentrada na poção e no hora. E eu aqui, parado olhando para ela, que nem um babaca enfeitiçado.

Quando dão oito horas em ponto, o sino toca pela primeira vez, e ela aponta a varinha para o caldeirão, acendendo o fogo embaixo dele, e mexe a poção uma vez no sentido horário.

"Pronto." ela diz, virando para olhar para mim. "Agora temos meia hora. Você quer ir tomar café? Eu posso comer depois."

"Ok." Meia hora longe da tentação vai me fazer bem.

Eu levanto do sofá, e vou para o meu quarto, fechando a porta e mudando rapidamente de roupa. Pelo menos hoje é Domingo e não preciso usar a capa do uniforme, somente a calça, a camisa e a gravata.

Pego o espelho e chamo o Sirius, "Almofadinhas!"

Depois de um tempo, ele atende com uma voz mal-humorada, "Fala, Pontas."

"Está afim de tomar café?"

"Não posso." Ele diz, realmente mal-humorado. "Tenho que cuidar de uma poção... Inacreditável... Vou perder o café da manhã por causa de uma merda de uma poção nojenta. Juro que todo o meu dormitório está fedendo. Tirar esse cheiro depois das roupas vai ser impossível."

"E o Aluado?"

"Está apagado na cama. Com a Lua Cheia hoje a noite, ele está esgotado."

"E você está tomando conta da poção sozinho?" Pergunto, espantado.

"Tenho que tomar conta, não é? Não quero ter que refazer todos os passos de novo. Maldito Slughorn. Passando o trabalho dele para a gente, estragando o meu domingo."

"Slughorn é foda. Mas eu estou pensando em uma boa utilização para essa poção, então quero que saia perfeita."

"O que você vai fazer?" O mal-humor na voz dele é substituído por curiosidade.

"Te conto hoje a noite."

"Beleza. Ruiva está por perto?"

"Aham."

"Me admiro que ela deixe você ir tomar café. Achei que fosse te acorrentar a ela e ao caldeirão."

"Não," eu ignoro o comentário dele. Depois de anos de prática isso é muito fácil. "eu vou tomar café agora, e ela fica tomando conta do Veritaserum, e quando eu voltar ela vai."

"Come muito por mim."

"Pode deixar."

Guardo o espelho, abro a porta e vou para a Sala Comunal. Quando olho para o sofá, vejo que a Lily não está mais sentada olhando para a poção. Agora ela está deitada no sofá lendo o mesmo livro de Feitiços que estava lendo ontem a noite.

"Estou indo." Eu falo, caminhando na direção do retrato. "Volto em menos de meia hora."

"James?"

"Hmm?" Eu viro para olhar para ela.

"Você pode trazer alguma coisa do café para mim? Qualquer coisa... Eu só não quero perder tempo descendo para tomar café. Tenho muita coisa para estudar."

"Claro." É fácil saber o que ela quer...

X

Quando chego no Salão Principal, vejo que não tem ninguém do sétimo ano. É claro que prefiro ficar com a companhia da Lily do que sozinho aqui, então pego algumas torradas para mim, bolo de chocolate para ela, e volto para o dormitório.

Ela se assusta ao me ver voltar tão rápido, e diz, "Já?"

"Não tinha ninguém no Salão Principal. Então, eu prefiro comer aqui com a sua companhia." Falo sorrindo, e colocando o nosso café da manhã encima da mesa que eu conjurei mais cedo. "Torrada para mim, e bolo para você."

"Hmm." Ela diz, se sentando, como sempre com os olhos brilhando ao ver o bolo.

"Lily, como que você não enjoa disso? Todo dia você come a mesma coisa." Eu me sento ao lado dela, e começo a comer uma das torradas.

"Chocolate é a comida dos deuses. Não tem como enjoar." Ela fala, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Juro que nunca vou entender a fascinação das mulheres com chocolate."

"Tem muito homem que gosta também."

"Verdade. Remus é um que é louco por chocolate." Louco mesmo. Se você tocar numa barra dele, ele fica uma fera.

"Grande Remus. Ele sabe o que é bom. Falando nele, como que ele está? A Lua Cheia é hoje a noite..."

"Sirius disse que ele está dormindo. Ele fica muito ruim do dia anterior a transformação até alguns dias depois."

"Coitado. Ele não merecia isso. Ninguém merece isso."

"Eu sei."

Acabamos de comer, e a Lily volta a fazer o dever de casa dela. Acho que é melhor eu começar a fazer o meu... Como a preguiça reina em todos os Domingos, eu não me levanto, simplesmente digo "_Accio livro de DCAT!_". Com a sorte que eu tenho, Lily levanta a cabeça na mesma hora que o livro está vindo, e é atingida pelo livro, que cai no chão.

"Ai!" Ela diz, esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça dela, aonde o livro a atingiu. "Já não basta eu estar com a parte da frente do rosto dolorido, Potter, você ainda me atinge?"

"Desculpa..." Eu falo, estendendo a mão e tocando na cabeça dela, aonde o livro a atingiu. Sinto um pequeno galo se formando no couro cabeludo dela. "Juro que não fiz de propósito."

"O pior que _eu_ que estou pagando pela _sua_ preguiça..."

"Desculpa, Lily." Falo, ainda acariciando a cabeça dela. "Está doendo?"

"Óbvio."

Percebo o mal humor no tom de voz dela, mas ela também não manda eu parar a massagem, então continuo a massagear o couro cabeludo dela por alguns minutos, com as duas mãos.

"Assim melhora um pouco?"

"Aham." Ela responde, um pouco ofegante.

Sem eu perceber, as minhas mãos descem até os ombros dela, e começo a massageá-los. Embora eles não tenham sido atingidos pelo livro, eles estavam me chamando, pedindo que eu os tocasse. Como ela está vestindo apenas uma camiseta, os meus dedos estão tocando a pele do corpo dela, pela primeira vez desde que a conheci. Parece que estou no meio de um jogo de Quadribol, de tanto que o meu coração está acelerado. Continuo com a massagem por um tempo, impressionado e feliz pelo fato que ela não está reclamando.

Ela solta um "Hmmm..." baixinho, e óbvio que fico satisfeito. Estou fazendo a Lily _gemer_...

Sorrio e me aproximo do pescoço dela, segurando o cabelo dela, que está me impedindo de chegar ao meu alvo, e o coloco para o outro lado. Finalmente toco o meu nariz no pescoço dela, e respiro fundo. Vejo que ela se arrepia toda, e quando eu solto a respiração, ela se arrepia mais ainda. Minhas mãos retornam aos ombros dela, e continuam a massageá-los, e eu pergunto, também ofegante. "_Está bom?_"

"Aham." Ela murmura, virando um pouco o rosto para eu ter um melhor acesso ao pescoço dela.

Quando eu resolvo dar um beijo naquela pele sedosa que está tão próxima de mim, a poucos milímetros de distância, o maldito sino dos infernos toca, indicando que mais meia hora passou.

Ela se assusta, e parece ter saído do transe repentino, porque ela se afasta de mim rapidamente, saindo do sofá e se ajoelhando no chão, para mexer a poção.

"Merda de sino." eu comento.

"Merda, nada!" ela fala olhando para mim, e vejo que ela ainda está toda corada. Eu sei que essa vermelhidão no rosto dela não tem nada a ver com o machucado do balaço, e sorrio um sorriso maroto quando vejo o estado dela. "Se não fosse o sino, tínhamos perdido a hora!"

"Eu sei..." E não me importaria nada de ter que recomeçar a fazer a poção. Estava tão próximo. Mas do jeito que ela reagiu positivamente, com certeza eu vou tentar de novo. Afinal, eu _sou_ um Maroto.

"Não quer que eu continue a massagem?" Eu ofereço, bagunçando o meu cabelo. "Afinal, o livro te atingiu com muita força." Dane-se o fato que eu não estava massageando aonde o livro a atingiu.

Ela fica mais vermelha ainda, mas recusa, "Não, obrigada. Já está bem melhor."

Que pena...

Lily se senta ao meu lado no sofá novamente, e eu me agacho e pego o livro de DCAT do chão, e começo a ler sobre o feitiço Expecto Patronum e sobre os Patronos, e começo a escrever a redação que tem que ser entregue amanhã. Eu acabo a redação depois do sino ter tocado mais 3 vezes, e resolvo passar para o dever de Transfiguração. Mas antes de eu convocar o livro, eu coloco uma mão no rosto dela (óbvio que agora que ela me deu liberdade para tocar nela, eu não vou voltar atrás), e o empurro para baixo, falando "Não quero causar mais um galo no seu lindo rostinho."

Depois de estar com o livro na mão, eu solto o rosto dela, e vejo que ela está toda vermelha de novo. Depois ela se levanta, pega o creme e aplica no rosto. Mas mesmo assim ele continua vermelho... Adoro que eu esteja afetando ela desse jeito. Parece que eu não sou mais o único a ser afetado entre nós dois.

"Você vai fazer transfiguração agora?" Ela pergunta, se sentando e olhando para o livro.

"Sim. Prefiro transfigurações mil vezes a feitiços."

"Posso fazer com você? Não sou muito boa em transfigurações..." Ela fala envergonhada.

Eu sei que ela não é muito boa. A cadeira bamba que ela configurou da última vez que eu a ajudei é uma grande prova disso. "Claro, mas só se depois você me ajudar com Feitiços."

"Fechado." Ela concorda. "Mas será que podemos treinar um pouco também? Não quero receber uma bronca da McGonagall amanhã por não ter treinado."

Como se eu fosse recusar uma proposta de ter que tocar nela, para mostrar como ela deve girar a varinha. Então repito a mesma resposta dela. "Fechado."

Primeiro estudamos a teoria, e eu fico auxiliando-a a escrever a redação, mostrando os erros que ela está cometendo. Quando vamos começar a prática, a poção começa a soltar um vapor marrom escuro que tem um cheiro de ovo podre terrível. Eu duvidava que esse treco fosse ser capaz de feder mais do que já estava fedendo. Eu estava completamente enganado. "Por Merlin," eu reclamo com o dedo no nariz. "Como esse treco pode feder tanto?"

Lily se levanta e aponta a varinha para a janela, abrindo-a. Depois ela aponta a varinha para a fumaça, enfeitiçando-a para seguir o caminho até a janela. Melhora um pouco o odor, mas não o retira completamente.

"E eu li que só vai ficar pior, até o último passo."

"Impossível ficar pior do que isso." Eu digo, cheirando a minha camisa. Está encrostada com o cheiro de ovo podre. "Volto já." Falo, me levantando e entrando no meu quarto. Tiro essa roupa fedida rapidamente, colocando na pilha de roupa suja (ou seja, jogando no chão), visto novamente o short da Puddlemere United, e volto para a Sala Comunal.

Lily está em pé tentando conjurar a cadeira, com os detalhes que a McGonagall havia pedido, mas não está tendo muita sorte. A cadeira está bamba de novo e sem muitos detalhes.

"Lily, como eu já te disse," eu falo, ficando ao lado dela. "você tem que ter a cadeira em mente, se desligar de todo o resto. Tenta de novo."

Ela tenta, e vejo que não só ela não está se concentrando, mas como ela não está segurando a varinha com firmeza. A mão dela está um pouco trêmula. Então, eu paro atrás dela, e seguro a mão da varinha dela na minha, bem firme. Mas também resolvo me divertir um pouco, principalmente depois daquela massagem.

Com a outra mão, eu coloco o cabelo dela atrás da orelha, e falo bem na orelha dela, "Você tem que girar assim." Enquanto movo o braço dela, fazendo o movimento corretamente.

Fico muito feliz quando vejo aparecer somente o encosto da cadeira. Não tem pés, não tem assento, não tem nada, somente o encosto. Isso quer dizer que tem algo a mais na mente dela, e eu me deixo ter esperanças que sou eu. Mas mesmo assim, eu finjo de desentendido, "Lily, eu já te disse na última vez que você tem que ter somente a cadeira em mente."

"Está um pouco difícil." Ela fala sarcasticamente.

"Por quê?"

Como estou me divertindo. Ainda bem que ela está de costas para mim, e não pode ver o meu sorriso.

"É... porque... porque transfiguração sempre foi a minha pior matéria."

"Então vamos ter que treinar muito." Eu falo baixinho no ouvido dela. "Afinal, não queremos que a Monitora Chefe receba um Trasgo, certo?"

"É..." Ela responde com a voz tremida.

"Mais uma vez." Eu seguro mais forte na mão dela, para deixá-la firme. "Concentre-se e gire." Giro a mão dela, e a cadeira aparece inteira, e nenhum pouco bamba. Mas não tem nenhum detalhe sequer. É uma cadeira de madeira comum, sem nada.

"Deixa eu tentar sozinha dessa vez." Ela diz, chegando para frente e tirando a mão dela da minha.

"Você que sabe." Eu não consigo parar de sorrir da reação dela.

Ela tenta várias vezes, sem sucesso, até o sino tocar mais uma vez.

"Já está na hora do almoço." Ela comenta ao olhar para a hora. "Eu não acho que vou conseguir almoçar aqui. O cheiro está muito desagradável, e mesmo com a janela aberta, está quente demais aqui dentro." Ela se abana com as mãos.

"Quem vai primeiro?" Eu pergunto.

"Você pode ir primeiro. Eu quero treinar mais um pouco. Quem sabe com ninguém olhando eu consiga fazer a bendita cadeira."

"Você que sabe."

Nisso ouço o Almofadinhas me chamando pelo espelho, e vou para o quarto e pego o espelho.

"Fala, Almofadinhas."

"Pontas, eu estou indo almoçar. Aluado acordou e vai tomar conta da poção. Será que a sua Ruiva te libera?"

"Ela acabou de liberar. Vou me vestir e encontro contigo."

"Eu estou indo para aí, já." Depois ele pára por um segundo, com uma expressão pensativa, e diz, "Espera um pouco. Por que você tem que se vestir? Não me diga que você _finalmente_ pegou a Ruiva!"

"Vai a merda, Sirius. Está muito quente aqui na Sala Comunal por causa da poção, e minha roupa estava fedendo horrores. Eu estou de short, seu imbecil."

"Ok..." Ele diz com uma voz de que não acredita em nada do que eu acabei de dizer. "Eu já estou chegando."

Me visto rapidamente (de novo), e abro a porta justamente quando Almofadinhas está entrando pelo retrato.

"Olá, Ruiva." Ele fala. Então ele olha a Lily de cima a baixo, e diz, "Nossa, assim você mata o pobre coitado do Pontas."

"Olá, Sirius." Lily diz, ignorando o comentário dele. Ela está aprendendo bem rápido que é melhor não dar corda ao Sirius.

"Não sei que calor é esse que você e o Pontas estão sentindo aqui. Está um gelo nesse lugar! E vocês ainda deixam a janela aberta!" Ele reclama.

"A janela está aberta para a Sala Comunal não ficar fedendo." Eu falo empurrando ele de volta ao retrato, "E está quente sim. Volto logo, Lily."

"Juro que aquele lugar está um gelo, e você só de short e a Ruiva vestindo aquilo?? Pontas, vocês dois estão com fogo no corpo."

"Almofadinhas, se você falar qualquer coisa desse tipo perto da Lily, eu te esgano."

"Calma, Pontas. Óbvio que não vou falar isso para ela."

"Bom."

"Mas não deixa de ser verdade."

Ah, se ele soubesse... Mas é claro que não vou falar isso para ele, então mudo de assunto. "Que horas vamos para a casa hoje?" Como estamos no corredor, no caminho para o Salão Principal no horário do almoço, tem muitos alunos em volta, eu não sou específico a que casa estou me referindo. Mas ele sabe muito bem que é a Casa dos Gritos.

"O pôr do Sol é as 19h50, mas que tal sairmos daqui logo depois de preparar a poção? Podemos dar uma passada no Três Vassouras e visitar a Rosmerta. Não a vejo faz muito tempo."

"Excelente idéia. Estou louco para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada."

"A Ruiva não vai te segurar aqui não, certo?"

"Não, ela já sabe. Foi até muito compreensiva. Ela vai fazer a patrulha sozinha e nem reclamou." Ela não sabe que vamos passear em Hogsmeade antes da transformação, e depois. Acho que ela não gostaria muito da idéia de levarmos um lobisomem para passear.

"Mulher não reclamar de algo é uma raridade."

Claro que Almofadinhas não fala isso em um tom de voz baixo, e várias garotas que estão próximas, e ouviram o comentário dele, olham de cara feia para nós dois. Entramos no Salão Principal e nos sentamos em frente ao Peter, que já está almoçando.

"Aluado não vem?" Peter pergunta.

"Não." Sirius responde. "É a hora dele de ficar de babá. Eu vou levar alguma coisa para ele comer."

E dito e feito. Depois que acabamos de comer, ele separa a comida do Remus, e nos levantamos.

"Não vai levar comida para a Ruiva?"

"Não, ela não quer almoçar na nossa Sala Comunal."

"Passamos no seu dormitório logo depois das 17h então, Pontas. Até mais."

"Até, Almofadinhas, Rabicho."

Ele vai junto com o Rabicho para a Torre da Grifinória, enquanto eu volto para o meu Dormitório. "_Belladona_," eu falo para o retrato, e quando entro vejo (para a minha tristeza) que a Lily mudou de roupa e está vestindo a roupa de Hogwarts, assim como eu. Bem, óbvio que ela tinha que mudar de roupa, afinal, ela vai para o Salão Principal almoçar e não seria nada bom se ela fosse com aquela roupa. Nada bom mesmo.

"Vim te render." Eu aviso.

"Ótimo. Estou morrendo de fome." Ela diz se levantando do sofá. "Mexi a poção a uns 10 minutos atrás, então você ainda tem uns 20 minutos. Por favor, não esqueça."

"Pode deixar, Lily, vai almoçar."

Ela sai da sala, e eu me jogo no sofá. Nesse vazio, sem a companhia de ninguém, a minha mente me lembra do dia de ontem. Da visão horrível da minha mãe deitada naquela cama. Como será que ela está agora? Me lembro do meu pai. Das lembranças felizes de infância, do orgulho dele quando me levou ao Olivander's para eu comprar a minha primeira varinha, do jeito que ele sorria, de quando ele jogava Quadribol comigo, já que eu era filho único (até conhecer o Sirius) e não tinha companhia de ninguém para jogar comigo. Mesmo ele tendo muito trabalho para fazer para o Ministério, ele sempre arranjou tempo para mim e para a minha mãe. Sinto falta até do jeito que ele brigava comigo, dizendo que eu tinha que parar de fazer travessuras em Hogwarts, se eu quisesse ser um bruxo sério no futuro. Sinto falta até mesmo dos sermões que eu recebia todo 1º de Setembro, de como que um Potter deveria agir.

Parece que a minha mente está me mostrando essas imagens a horas, mas na verdade só se passaram 5 minutos. Só estou 5 minutos parado olhando para o nada.

Até que o Sirius tinha razão. Agora eu concordo com ele, está _bem_ frio aqui.

Para tentar me desligar desses assuntos, eu fico olhando o vapor marrom seguir o caminho até a janela aberta, olhando para o relógio a cada minuto. Mas essa técnica não se mostra ser muito útil. Fico olhando a fumaça por mais uns 3 minutos, pensando sem parar no meu pai, e me preocupando sem parar com a minha mãe.

Incrível como eu estou ficando viciado na companhia dos outros. Eu achava que eu estava bem, reagindo bem a situação. Mas é só eu ficar sozinho, que eu vejo que não. Eu estou dependendo muito da companhia da Lily e dos Marotos. Quando estou com algum deles eu me distraio, eu sorrio, eu ajo como sempre agi. Mas no momento que eles saem, que eu percebo que essa dor ainda está presente, e o quanto que realmente dói.

Será que esse é o melhor jeito de eu lidar com isso? Passando a depender da companhia dos outros? Será que assim eu vou perceber, depois de um tempo, que a dor diminuiu? Que ela está tolerável?

Me canso de ficar olhando para a fumaça e me levanto, caminhando até a janela. Um dia lindo de início de Outono do lado de fora, que eu poderia estar voando na vassoura, fazendo um treino de Quadribol, nadando no lago, fazendo qualquer coisa para me distrair e eu estou aqui preso com as minhas lembranças.

Eu vejo alguém sair do castelo, e esse alguém tem um cabelo vermelho característico. O que a Lily está fazendo lá fora? Achei que ela tivesse ido ao Salão Principal almoçar. A observo até ela parar na frente da cabana do Hagrid, e entrar logo depois.

* * *

_**Lily POV**_

Saio da Sala Comunal e caminho rapidamente até a entrada principal do castelo. Tem sido um costume meu visitar o Hagrid aos Domingos, desde o terceiro ano. Hoje eu teria que ficar presa no dormitório com aquela poção e o James o dia inteiro, mas eu esqueci de avisar ao Hagrid que eu não iria hoje. E conhecendo o Hagrid, ele ficaria preocupado se eu não aparecesse.

Eu tenho que ser rápida, para dar tempo de almoçar antes de voltar ao dormitório. Paro em frente a cabana dele e bato na porta duas vezes.

"Quem é?" Vem a voz dele de dentro da cabana.

"Hagrid, sou eu, Lily. Abre a porta."

"Ah!" Ele exclama, abrindo a porta. "Lily! Já estava ficando preocupado. Você nunca falta. Entra, entra."

Eu entro na cabana dele, e me sento em uma das enormes cadeiras. "Desculpa, Hagrid. Aconteceu tanta coisa que eu não tive tempo de te avisar que eu não poderia vir hoje."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Nada demais. Mas o Professor Slughorn pediu para a turma inteira fazer Veritaserum, e temos que ficar preparando a poção hoje o dia inteiro."

"Ahh." Ele diz. Estranho, Hagrid geralmente faria perguntas sobre o assunto. "Quer um pouco de chá?" Ele nem espera a minha resposta e retira a chaleira do fogo, preparando uma enorme xícara de chá para mim.

"Sim, obrigada."

"Mas como que você está aqui, em vez de estar cuidando da poção?"

"Falei para o James que eu ia para o Salão Principal almoçar, e vim aqui rapidinho te avisar, para você não se preocupar. Ele está tomando conta da poção... eu espero..."

"James Potter é um bom garoto. Embora aquele grupo dele tenha me dado um pouco de trabalho, eles são bons garotos."

Eu não comento nada, enquanto pego a xícara e tomo um gole.

"Você já almoçou?" Ele pergunta.

"Não, ainda não. Por isso que não posso demorar. Daqui a pouco param de servir almoço no Salão Principal."

"Se quiser eu posso te dar um pouco do que sobrou do meu almoço."

"Não!" Depois de passar tantos anos convivendo com o Hagrid, eu aprendi que o melhor para a minha saúde, e para os meus dentes, é ficar bem longe da comida dele. "Obrigada, mas eu não quero incomodar. Eu tenho que ir mesmo. Mas domingo que vem eu volto com certeza."

"Ótimo. Eu preciso da sua ajuda com a plantação de abóboras. Quero que fiquem perfeitas para o Dia das Bruxas. E você sabe que eu não posso usar magia para me dar uma ajudinha..." Ele diz, olhando de relance para o guarda-chuvas rosa parado ao lado da porta. Eu sei que ele esconde a varinha dele (ou parte dela) ali.

"Combinado então." Eu me levanto e caminho na direção da porta. "Obrigada pelo chá. Até Domingo que vem."

"Até, Lily."

Saio correndo até o Salão Principal. Chego lá com 7 minutos antes do almoço parar de ser servido. Como a comida some magicamente, mesmo estando no meu prato, eu engulo um pouco de purê de batata, e carne picadinha. Mas mesmo assim, tudo some antes de eu ter acabado. Nem tive tempo para sobremesa.

Quando entro no dormitório vejo James deitado no sofá, ele não está com uma aparência muito boa. Me lembra o James sério de antes do enterro e de depois. Eu achei que ele estava reagindo bem hoje, já que estava tão bem hoje de manhã.

Bem até demais.

Eu já sei que a Mary não enlouqueceu. Que ela tem toda a razão. Que eu estou atraída por ele. Mas de manhã eu quase deixei essa atração ir longe demais. Antes de eu fazer qualquer coisa, antes de eu deixar os meus malditos hormônios tomarem conta, eu quero ter certeza de como eu me sinto.

Mas principalmente eu quero ter certeza de como que _ele_ se sente. É difícil saber como ele vai agir quando conseguir o que quer. Se quando esse _jogo_ acabar, e ele ganhar, se ele vai continuar jogando, ou se o jogo vai perder a graça. Se quando ele passar algum tempo comigo, ele vai perceber que eu não sou a pessoa que ele achava que eu fosse, e vai me abandonar.

Se eu vou acabar amando ele, somente para sofrer depois.

Eu até entrei no jogo hoje de manhã. Até usei todas as minhas armas. Afinal, se ele pode ficar andando pelo dormitório só vestindo um short, porque eu não posso também? Então de manhã eu vesti uma camiseta e short, só para atingí-lo da mesma forma. Ou melhor, para _tentar_ atingí-lo da mesma forma.

Mas eu não obtive sucesso. No final, ele jogou melhor com as armas dele. Eu deixei que as reações do meu corpo ao vê-lo, ao sentir o toque dele, a massagem dele, ao sentí-lo respirar no meu pescoço, a sentir a mão dele na minha, ao ter o corpo dele tão próximo, muito próximo ao meu, dominasse as minhas ações. Na verdade, eu fiquei sem ações.

Na hora eu só queria mais. Eu só queria que ele desse um mais um passo. Eu queria que ele beijasse o meu pescoço, quando estava me massageando. Eu queria que ele me abraçasse, quando ele estava atrás de mim, me ensinando transfiguração. Eu queria deixar essa sensação, essa atração, se apoderar do meu corpo completamente.

Mas o meu medo é maior. Grande Grifinória que eu sou. Fugindo com medo.

O que mais me preocupa é que ele é o melhor amigo do Sirius. Aquele famoso ditado não sai da minha cabeça a dias, desde sexta-feira. _'Diga-me com quem andas, que te direi quem és.'_ Esses dois são mais do que melhores amigos, eles são irmãos. Eles estão sempre juntos. É difícil ver um deles, e não ver o outro ao lado. E o Sirius troca de namorada como se estivesse trocando de roupa. Ele treme ao pensar em ter um relacionamento com alguém. Ele só quer se divertir. Então, quem me garante que o James não pensa que nem ele. Que depois que ele vencer o jogo, ele vai partir para outra?

Logo, eu estou agindo com muito cuidado. Estou tentando controlar os meus impulsos. Estou tentando controlar a atração do meu corpo pelo dele. Estou tentando controlar o jeito que o meu coração acelera quando ele fica próximo de mim. Estou tentando controlar as borboletas no meu estômago, que fazem uma revolução cada vez que ele me toca. Estou tentando até controlar o meu pensamento, e não pensar sobre ele constantemente.

Eu estou tentando controlar isso tudo.

Mas eu estou falhando completamente.

"Está tudo bem, James?" Eu pergunto, tentando colocar todas as minhas preocupações de lado.

"Sim, claro." Mas o tom de voz dele indica que não. "Já mexi a poção. E na hora certa."

"Quer estudar Feitiços? Eu não esqueci do nosso acordo. Você me ajudou com Transfiguração, agora eu te ajudo com Feitiços."

"Vamos."

Ele se senta para que eu possa sentar ao lado dele. Agora os dois estamos vestindo o uniforme. É muito mais fácil eu me concentrar assim. O ajudo a escrever a redação, o que é uma tarefa simples, pois eu já havia escrito a minha. Depois ele treina fazer o feitiço.

Fico impressionada que ele consegue fazer o feitiço rapidamente. Isso me deixa um pouco triste. Com ele ao meu lado, eu não conseguia conjurar a cadeira de jeito nenhum. Mas, comigo ao lado dele, ele consegue fazer o feitiço sem problema nenhum. Infelizmente dói perceber que ele não é tão afetado pela minha presença, quanto eu sou pela presença dele.

Estudamos feitiços até o sino tocar, pela última vez, as 17h, e ele mexe a poção, enquanto eu apago o fogo do caldeirão magicamente. Ele guarda a poção no frasco, e depois limpa o caldeirão magicamente.

"Incrível," ele comenta, enquanto some com a mesa conjurada no início do dia. "São cinco da tarde e eu já acabei todos os deveres da semana. Você está sendo uma péssima influência, Evans."

"Você tem sorte. Eu ainda tenho deveres de mais duas matérias para fazer."

"Você está fazendo matérias demais."

"Eu sei..." digo me levantando e sentando na cadeira da mesa perto da janela. "Eu tenho que pelo menos fazer a de História da Magia, já que tem que ser entregue amanhã."

"Boa sorte. Eu vou encontrar com os rapazes. Até mais tarde, Lily."

"Você vai passar a noite inteira com o Remus?"

"Sim, volto logo depois do amanhecer."

"Não é _mesmo _perigoso?" Não consigo deixar de ficar preocupada, acompanhar um lobisomem no meio da transfiguração deve ser perigoso...

"Não se preocupe, Lily. Nós três acompanhamos o Remus desde o quinto ano, e nunca aconteceu nada." Ele fala, saindo pelo retrato.

Bom, é melhor eu começar logo a fazer o dever de História da Magia, sobre a guerra entre os gigantes, que quase os levaram a extinção. O ruim de História da Magia é que você tem que ser muito específico nos detalhes, e o Professor Binns adora quando você escreve muito mais do que ele pediu.

Quando chega a hora da janta, eu vou para o Salão Principal. Estou com muita fome, já que não consegui almoçar muito. Óbvio que nenhum dos Marotos estão presentes, mas a Mary está lá, então eu me sento na frente dela.

"Oi, Mary."

"Oi, Lily. Nossa, eu não te vejo desde sexta, o que aconteceu contigo?"

Conto para ela que fui para a Mansão dos Potter, e que participei do enterro, só retornando no Sábado bem tarde. "E hoje fiquei preparando uma poção o dia inteiro com o James." falo, enquanto como.

"Vocês dois tem passado muito tempo juntos..."

É impossível não perceber a insinuação dela, mas eu me faço de desentendida. "O que você esperava? Nós somos os monitores chefes, óbvio que temos que passar muito tempo juntos."

"Não se faça de desentendida, Lily." As vezes eu esqueço o quanto que a Mary é perceptiva. "Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando."

"Mary, não começa. Eu estou cansada demais para ficar discutindo. Ainda tenho muito dever para fazer hoje."

"Isso porque você é louca. Nunca vi ninguém fazer 7 matérias do nível NIEMs."

Nisso ela tem razão. Realmente estou sendo louca. Se depois de uma semana de aulas apenas, eu já estou com os deveres acumulados, como que vai ser o restante do ano letivo? Mas eu sou Monitora Chefe, então não posso desistir. Não seria um bom exemplo para os outros alunos.

Depois que como, eu me despeço da Mary, e vou para a biblioteca pegar alguns livros para me auxiliarem a escrever o dever de História da Magia. Enquanto caminho nos corredores, eu tenho a sensação de estar sendo seguida. Olho para trás, e vejo o imbecil do Tim me seguindo.

"Oi, Lily!" Ele me cumprimenta.

Droga! Por que eu fui olhar para trás?

Mas eu continuo a andar, mas falo "Oi Tim."

"Será que você pode parar um pouco? Eu preciso falar com você."

Eu não paro. "Eu estou indo para a biblioteca, Tim. Eu tenho muito trabalho para fazer. Podemos conversar amanhã."

Ouço ele correndo atrás de mim, e ele passa por mim e pára na minha frente. Instintivamente, a minha mão segura a minha varinha, que estava no meu bolso.

"Eu estou realmente ocupada. Será que você pode me dar licença?"

"Só vai durar um minuto."

Como esse cara é _chato_. Ele não se toca que eu não quero falar com ele. Mas como provavelmente ouví-lo é o jeito mais fácil de eu me livrar dele, eu digo, "O que você quer?"

"Eu ouvi um boato que o Slughorn vai dar uma das festas dele nessa terça-feira."

"Você ouviu certo. Posso ir agora?"

"Eu queria saber se você quer me levar."

Como é? Ele está se convidando para ser o meu convidado? Eu que tenho que escolher quem eu vou levar, se é que eu vou levar alguém.

Eu peso as minhas escolhas. Se eu disser que sim, eu vou ficar presa com esse imbecil por horas durante a festa. Se eu disser que não, ele não vai me deixar em paz, querendo saber o motivo da minha recusa. Olho para o relógio. A biblioteca vai fechar em 15 minutos, e é um longo caminho até lá. Eu não posso perder tempo aqui com ele. Então, eu me decido com um "Eu vou pensar. Amanhã te dou uma resposta." Uma resposta negativa, óbvio.

Ele sorri e diz, "Ótimo. Te vejo amanhã então." e sai, finalmente me deixando em paz.

Me livrei dele por enquanto, mas algo me diz que amanhã não vou conseguir me livrar dele tão fácil. Talvez eu tenha que pedir para o Sirius fazer aquele feitiço que ele fez uma vez no Tim, que o fez ir embora rapidinho. Duvido que o Sirius se importe em enfeitiçar esse imbecil. Ou então, eu posso perguntar qual foi o feitiço que ele utilizou, e eu mesma fazer.

Pensando nas possibilidades dos feitiços que o Sirius tenha utilizado, eu entro sorrindo na biblioteca.

"Vamos fechar em 8 minutos." Madame Pince fala, reclamando.

"Não vou demorar nada." Falo alto.

"Shh! Isso é uma biblioteca. Contenha o seu tom de voz."

Pego três livros enormes sobre a guerra dos gigantes, e consigo retirá-los um minuto antes da biblioteca fechar. Caminho rapidamente até o meu dormitório, pois como ainda tenho uma hora antes da patrulha, posso adiantar um pouco o dever.

Estava enganada. Depois da uma hora, ainda não escrevi nada concreto, só estou juntando os fatos que eu encontro nos livros. Acho que foi uma má idéia pegar três livros sobre o assunto. As informações deles se contradizem, e a minha cabeça está fervendo tentando descobrir qual possui a informação correta. Como os bruxos não convivem com os gigantes, eles só podem imaginar o que aconteceu, ou tentar convencer um dos gigantes a contar o que aconteceu. O problema é que eles quase foram extintos durante essa guerra, então foi difícil para os bruxos historiadores conseguir encontrar um gigante que estivesse disposto a contar o que realmente aconteceu. Além disso, os gigantes podem ser facilmente coagidos com presentes e afins, então nunca vamos saber se ele realmente contou a verdade, se foi daquele jeito que aconteceu.

Acho que eu tenho que descobrir qual a versão que o Binns acha correta. Provavelmente é a do livro que ele usa como oficial na matéria dele. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu me arrependo de ter ido a biblioteca para pesquisar a fundo sobre um assunto. Acho que eu só perdi meu tempo com isso.

Talvez seja bom fazer essa patrulha. Talvez caminhar por esses corredores vazios ajude a limpar a minha mente, e eu volte inspirada a fazer a redação, que eu _tenho_ que entregar amanhã.

Essas duas horas passam muito mais lentamente sem o James ao meu lado, fazendo piadinhas bobas e sem graça. No total, encontro um casal na sala de aula de Transfigurações (acho que a Professora McGonagall não ficaria nada satisfeita em saber o que esses dois alunos, da própria casa dela, estavam fazendo encima da mesa dela.), um grupo de três alunos do primeiro ano da Lufa-lufa, que disseram estar completamente perdidos, e os acompanhei até a entrada da casa deles.

No meio da patrulha encontrei também com o Professor Slughorn, que estava saindo da masmorra aonde temos a aula de Poções, e ele me aluga por meia hora, embora eu tenha falado várias vezes que eu tinha que fazer a patrulha.

Entro de volta no meu dormitório quase onze e meia da noite, morta de cansaço, louca para cair na cama, mas tenho que fazer o dever de História da Magia, e ainda quero começar o de Runas.

Tomo um banho rápido para me acordar, e vou para a mesa na Sala Comunal, para voltar a estudar História da Magia. No caminho, eu fecho a janela. Esse lugar está um gelo agora. Como eu gostaria de saber aonde fica a cozinha, e tomar um chocolate quente a essa hora. Tenho que me lembrar de pedir para o James me mostrar aonde fica a cozinha. Acho que vai ser um conhecimento muito útil nesse ano.

Volto a reler sobre a guerra dos gigantes e lentamente vou escrevendo a redação. Um dos livros tem um ponto similar ao do livro texto do Binns, então eu o utilizo como fonte de informação extra, colocando os outros livros de lado.

As horas vão passando, e logo já é uma da manhã, depois duas da manhã, e fica cada vez mais e mais difícil manter os meus olhos abertos. Mas eu tenho que conseguir vencer a luta contra o sono. Não tenho nenhum período livre amanhã. Eu tenho que terminar isso.

Mas os meus olhos se fecham, e não abrem mais. Eu apago sobre a minha redação ainda inacabada, e sobre os livros de História da Magia.

* * *

A/N: Não esqueçam de comentar... Quero saber o que acharam de toda a atração presente entre James e Lily nesse capítulo...

Nem vou pedir para quebrarem o recorde de reviews do capítulo anterior. Não preciso dizer a alegria que eu fiquei... Foram 26 reviews no capítulo 12! WOW! Vocês são demais.


	14. Decepção

_**Por Toda a Eternidade**_

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile_

_And you use it only for me_

_So save me, I'm waiting_

_I'm needing, hear me pleading_

_And soothe me, improve me_

_I'm grieving, I'm barely believing now, now_

_Semisonic - "Secret Smile"_

_**Capítulo 14 – Decepção**_

_**Lily POV**_

"Lily..."

Acho que tem alguém me chamando...

"Lily..."

Definitivamente tem alguém me chamando, mas eu estou com muito sono.

"Vamos, Lily, acorda."

Quem quer que seja, coloca uma mão na minha cabeça, e começa a acariciar o meu cabelo. Como que essa pessoa quer que eu acorde assim? Quando eu era pequena, o único jeito que a minha mãe encontrou para me fazer dormir, era ficar acariciando o meu cabelo. Eu apagava em menos de dois minutos.

"Lily! Acorda!"

Com esse carinho no meu cabelo, é impossível eu acordar.

"E eu que achei que era difícil acordar o Sirius..." A pessoa comenta. "Acorda, Lily, eu não quero fazer com você o que eu faço com o Sirius."

Meus olhos estão muito pesados, não consigo abrí-los.

"Se você não acordar, vai chegar atrasada na aula."

Pronto! Isso funciona! Abro os olhos e levanto o rosto rapidamente. Demora alguns segundos até eu perceber aonde eu estou. Eu dormi na sala comunal, encima dos livros e da minha redação de História da Magia. Meu pescoço está doendo horrores, e eu falo um "Ai..." mexendo o rosto de um lado para o outro, e colocando as mãos no meu pescoço.

Mas nisso olho para o lado e vejo quem me acordou. James está ao meu lado, com o sorriso maroto característico no rosto.

"Bom dia, dorminhoca." Ele diz.

"Bom dia." Eu respondo, ainda sonolenta, e agora esfregando os olhos com as mãos, para espantar o sono.

Eu olho confusa para ele, geralmente sou eu quem acorda ele, e não o contrário.

"Não sabia que você era tão confusa ao acordar, Lily." Ele ri.

Eu ignoro o comentário dele e pergunto. "Que horas são?"

"Sete e meia. Se você se arrumar rápido, consegue tomar café da manhã."

Agora eu olho realmente para ele. Ele está todo suado, e ainda veste a mesma roupa de ontem. Fica claro que ele acabou de chegar de passar a noite de lua cheia com o Remus. "Você chegou agora?"

"Há uma meia hora atrás. É _muito_ difícil te acordar, sabia?" Ele ainda sorri.

"Geralmente não é, mas eu dormi muito pouco. Tinha muita coisa para estudar." Mas então eu pergunto, "Como foi com o Remus? Foi tudo bem?"

"Tudo ótimo. Você se preocupa demais. Agora ele está deitado na Ala Hospitalar se recuperando da transformação." Ele se levanta e diz, "A Casa dos Gritos é muito suja, eu vou tomar banho e depois vou tomar café."

"Eu te espero para tomar café."

Ele entra no banheiro e eu começo a arrumar a mesa. Quando começo a colocar os livros em uma pilha, ouço o James exclamar no banheiro, "Assim você acaba comigo!"

Será que ele está falando de mim? O que foi que eu fiz?

Não ouço ele falar mais nada, mas ele também não liga o chuveiro. Depois de alguns segundos, eu continuo a fazer o que eu estava fazendo. Mas paro quando ouço a porta do banheiro se abrir. James sai do banheiro, e eu olho confusa para ele. Ele desistiu de tomar banho?

"É..." Ele começa a falar, bagunçando o cabelo dele sem parar.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Eu pergunto, preocupada.

"É..." E ele não pára de bagunçar o cabelo. Acho até que ele está meio corado no rosto. Eu _**nunca**_ vi James Potter corado!

"James, o que aconteceu?"

"É..." ele repete pela terceira vez. Então respira fundo e diz, "Acho que você esqueceu alguma coisa no banheiro."

"Como?"

"Tem _algo_ pendurado no banheiro..."

Droga!

A minha calcinha!

Agora quem fica vermelha sou eu. Saio correndo até o banheiro, e pego a calcinha que está pendurada no box. Ainda não me acostumei a dividir um banheiro com um homem. Ontem eu estava tão cansada que esqueci de tirar, quando tomei banho.

Minha mãe me criou a sempre lavar a calcinha durante o banho, e esse foi um hábito que eu não perdi, mesmo em Hogwarts. Óbvio que não era problemático quando eu dividia um dormitório com as garotas, já que algumas também tinham o mesmo hábito.

Mas agora com o James é diferente. Ele é homem, e não deve ser nada agradável para ele entrar no banheiro, e se deparar com uma calcinha pendurada.

Eu saio do banheiro, ainda completamente escarlate, e falo, sem conseguir olhar nos olhos dele, "Desculpa. Não vai acontecer de novo." E vou para o meu quarto, guardar a maldita calcinha, que já está seca.

Que vergonha!

Acho que não vou conseguir olhar para o James o dia inteiro hoje...

Ouço o chuveiro ser ligado, indicando que ele está começando a tomar banho. Me olho no espelho, e vejo que a minha roupa está toda amarrotada, já que dormi com o uniforme. Troco rapidamente para um uniforme limpo e passado, e saio para a sala comunal.

Junto todo o material do dia, coloco os deveres de todas as matérias de hoje dentro da mochila, e espero o James sair do banheiro.

Ele não demora muito, e me espanto ao ver que ele sai tremendo de frio.

"Você tomou banho frio, James?"

"Si... Si... Sim." Ele diz, tremendo e passando as mãos nos braços para aquecê-los.

"Por quê?"

"Para... para... me... acordar."

"Ok..."

A água fria de Hogwarts é realmente gelada. Ele deve estar congelando. Homens... vá entender...

"Um chocolate quente pode te acordar também. Vamos tomar café." Eu ofereço.

"Vamos." Ele diz, sem conseguir olhar para mim. Eu também não consigo olhar nos olhos dele, de tanta vergonha.

Descemos as escadas até o Salão Principal em silêncio. Como faltam meia hora para o café parar de ser servido, o lugar está cheio. Nos sentamos com o nosso grupo de amigos na mesa da Grifinória, e James pega rapidamente uma xícara de chocolate quente.

Tanto o James, como o Sirius e o Peter estão bem quietos. Provavelmente estão esgotados de passar a noite inteira acordados cuidando do Remus. Eles realmente são bons amigos.

Tomamos café em silêncio e vamos para a aula de DCAT. O professor Longbottom ainda não está na sala, mas quase todos os alunos já estão lá dentro. Tim sorri quando me vê, mas eu o ignoro e vou para o meu lugar. Como o Remus se senta ao meu lado nessa aula, hoje vou sentar sozinha. James e Sirius se sentam atrás de mim.

Começo a pegar o material da aula, e separo a redação para entregar ao professor. Mas eu não encontro nenhuma pena, então basicamente tenho que colocar o rosto dentro da mochila, procurando alguma pena.

Ainda estou com o rosto dentro da mochila, quando ouço, "Bom dia, Lily."

Tiro o rosto da mochila e vejo o imbecil do Tim se sentando ao meu lado. O que ele acha que está fazendo?

"Bom dia, Tim." Eu falo, confusa.

"Foi muita bondade sua guardar o lugar para mim." Ele joga o material dele na mesa.

Ahhh, não. Não vou ter que aturar esse chato por 2 horas não... Por Merlin, ninguém merece isso!

"Eu não guardei o lugar para você."

"Lily," ele sorri, e estica uma mão para tocar na minha bochecha, "Você não precisa mentir para mim. Sei que estava esperando que eu me sentasse ao seu lado."

Esse cara enlouqueceu de vez? Por que eu iria querer que ele se sentasse ao meu lado?

"Você está enganado, Tim."

Mas ele aparentemente ignora o que eu disse, e começa a falar, "Eu estava pensando na festa. Acho que vou usar uma capa azul, para realçar os meus olhos." Eu não aceitei convidá-lo! Mas aparentemente ele considerou o meu talvez um sim. "Então, é melhor você usar algo azul também. Desse jeito vamos combinar!"

Eu estou sem reação. Juro. Estou parada olhando boquiaberta para o babaca na minha frente. Como que alguém pode ser tão sem noção?

"Hmm..." ele continua. "Mas eu não sei aonde fica o seu dormitório para te buscar para a festa... Mas você não se incomodaria de me mostrar aonde ele fica hoje, não é? Mais tarde?" E ele pisca para mim, e estica um braço, colocando sobre o meu ombro.

Eu tiro o braço dele de mim, na mesma hora que James e Sirius se levantam.

"Tira a mão dela, Smith!" James fala, bem sério, com a varinha apontada para o idiota.

"Você não manda em mim, Potter. Você está com ciúmes que ela vai comigo a festa, não com você."

James olha para mim surpreso, e eu balanço o rosto. Quando vou falar que o imbecil enlouqueceu de vez, Professor Longbottom entra e diz,

"Nada de brigas na minha sala de aula. Sentem-se."

E o Tim se senta ao meu lado. Merda. Agora estou presa com esse imbecil a aula inteira. Acho que são as duas horas mais longas da minha vida. Toda hora esse imbecil fica tentando me tocar, não consigo nem prestar atenção no que o professor está falando, de tanto que eu tenho que ficar desviando a minha mão da dele. Meia hora antes da aula acabar, Tim solta um gemido de dor, e fica mais parado na mesa dele. Olho para trás, e vejo que James ainda está com uma expressão de que vai matar o Tim, mas o Sirius está sorrindo. Com certeza, ele fez alguma coisa.

Assim que a aula acaba, o professor pede para levarmos as nossas redações até a mesa dele. Eu me levanto mas o imbecil continua sentado. Com certeza o feitiço do Sirius foi muito doloroso. Depois que coloco a redação, eu saio da sala, junto com o Sirius e o James.

"O que está acontecendo, Ruiva?" Sirius pergunta, enquanto caminhamos para a aula de Feitiços.

"Esse cara é inacreditável!" Eu falo, furiosa. "Vocês acreditam que ontem ele me encurralou, e se convidou para que eu convidasse ele para a festa do Slughorn amanhã?"

"Você disse que sim?" James pergunta.

"Não!"

"Parece que ele acha que você disse que sim." Sirius comenta.

"Esse cara é louco! Eu sabia que se eu dissesse que não, ele não iria deixar eu ir para a biblioteca, mas eu não sou louca a ponto de dizer que sim. Então eu disse que ia pensar no assunto. Óbvio que o idiota interpretou isso como um sim."

"Eu duvido que ele consiga dançar, ou melhor, andar, depois do que eu fiz com ele." Sirius fala, com um sorriso maléfico.

"Você usou o mesmo feitiço que da última vez?" James pergunta.

"O mesmo, sim, mas um pouco mais _aperfeiçoado_."

"Qual feitiço que você usou?"

"Da primeira vez que ele te importunou, eu fiz um _Furnunculus_ na bunda dele." Eu rio na mesma hora.

"E agora?"

"Na bunda e nas bolas dele. Imagine a Madame Pomfrey ter que curar as bolas dele."

Nisso nós três rimos.

"Por isso que eu disse, duvido que ele consiga andar agora, muito menos te acompanhar na festa do Slughorn amanhã." Sirius diz. "A não ser que ele vá na Madame Pomfrey para que ela o cure."

"Eu não sei como eu faço para me livrar desse chato. Ele não larga do meu pé desde o início do ano!"

Entramos na sala de Feitiços, e me sento ao lado da Mary, que percebe o meu estado furioso na mesma hora.

"O que aconteceu?"

"O idiota do Tim... de novo!"

Conto para ela o que aconteceu, e ela ri sem parar.

"Não acho graça nenhuma, Mary. Esse imbecil está me seguindo sem parar, não se toca que eu não quero nada com ele, e você ainda ri da minha desgraça!"

"Desculpa, Lily."

"Como eu faço para me livrar dele? Agora ele está achando que vai comigo a festa do Slughorn!"

"Isso é fácil." Ela sorri.

"Fácil? Como?"

"Arranja outra pessoa para ir com você, e diz para o Tim que você não quis magoar os sentimentos dele."

"O difícil vai ser achar alguém que queira ir comigo..." Eu abaixo o rosto na mesa.

"Que tal o James?" Ela pergunta.

"Ele não pode. Tem treino de Quadribol na terça. Além disso, ele odeia as festas do Slughorn. Nunca foi em nenhuma. Sempre arranja uma desculpa."

"Mas ele gosta de você, Lily. Com certeza ele iria contigo."

"Você acha que o James cancelaria o treino de Quadribol, que ele ama mais que tudo nesse mundo, para me acompanhar a festa do Slughorn, que é uma das pessoas que ele mais detesta no mundo?"

"Acho."

Eu balanço a cabeça. Ela realmente não conhece o James tão bem quanto eu. Ele não troca Quadribol por nada nesse mundo.

Pelo menos fiquei livre do imbecil durante essa aula. Ele não apareceu. Deve ainda estar sentado na cadeira da sala de aula de DCAT. Bem feito para ele, quem manda ser tão chato.

Prof. Flitwick começa a aula que, como toda aula de Feitiços, passa rapidamente. Dessa vez, Sirius consegue fazer o feitiço antes de mim, e fica o resto da aula se gabando que a Monitora Chefe certinha não é tão boa quanto ele. Não importa que eu tenha feito o feitiço dois minutos depois dele. Na verdade, ele diz que eu só consegui fazer porque olhei como que ele fez, e copiei.

Será que com o tempo eu consigo ignorar o Sirius completamente? Acho que não...

Quando a aula acaba, Mary fala, "Encontro com você no Salão Principal depois, Lily. Eu tenho que passar no meu dormitório rapidinho." E sai da sala.

Eu guardo o meu material todo na mochila, e saio da sala. Vejo que James está me esperando do lado de fora.

"Eu ouvi a idéia da Mary." Ele diz, enquanto caminhamos na direção do Salão Principal.

"Como?"

"A idéia dela para o Smith te deixar em paz."

"Oh... Pois é, a Mary só tem idéia louca." Eu balanço a cabeça.

"Não acho louca. Você aceitaria?"

"Como é?" Eu pergunto, parando no corredor e olhando para ele.

"Se eu dissesse que estaria disposto a te acompanhar na festa do Slughorn, para você se livrar do Smith, você aceitaria?"

"James, você não precisa fazer isso. Você tem o treino de Quadribol."

"Eu não me incomodo. E posso fazer o treino na quarta, isso não é importante."

Os meus ouvidos estão ouvindo direito? Eu estou alucinando? Eu acabei de ouvir James Potter dizer que Quadribol não é importante? Só posso estar alucinando. Ele não troca Quadribol por nada nesse mundo.

"Você está falando sério?" Eu pergunto, completamente surpresa.

"Claro. Não quero que você fique aturando aquele chato, e desse jeito," Ele dá o sorriso maroto característico dele, "eu posso ter o prazer de jogar na cara dele que você vai comigo, não com ele. E também posso azarar ele, caso ele toque em você de novo, sem a sua permissão."

"Mas você odeia as festas do Slughorn..."

"Não mais do que eu odeio o Smith." Ele bagunça o cabelo, e diz, "Então, você aceita?"

"Se realmente não for incômodo para você..."

"Não é incômodo nenhum."

Voltamos a caminhar para o Salão Principal. Alguém tem que me beliscar. Com certeza eu estou sonhando, James Potter vai deixar de treinar Quadribol para me livrar de ter a companhia do trasgo do Tim Smith na festa do Slughorn? Eu só posso estar sonhando.

Nos sentamos na frente do Sirius e do Peter, e começamos a almoçar. Logo depois a Mary chega, e pergunta, "E aí, amiga, pensou no que eu disse? Para se livrar do Tim?"

"Na verdade nem precisei." Eu falo apontando para o James. "James ouviu o seu plano, e resolveu me ajudar."

"Que plano?" Sirius pergunta.

"Eu vou com a Lily na festa do Slughorn, para ela não precisar ir com o Smith." James explica, sorrindo. "E desse jeito eu posso azarar ele, caso ele tente alguma coisa."

"Você _finalmente_ vai levar a Ruiva em um encontro?" Sirius diz, com os olhos arregalados. "Merda. Perdi 10 galeões para o Aluado."

Eles apostaram em mim?

"Como é?" Eu pergunto, na mesma hora que o James diz,

"Não é um encontro, Almofadinhas."

"Simples, Ruiva. Aluado achava que vocês dois iam se acertar antes do Natal, e eu achava que era depois do Natal. Então óbvio que fizemos uma aposta. Merda, eu não achei que eu fosse perder..."

Garotos... Sempre fazendo apostas pelos motivos mais imbecis...

"Isso _não_ é um encontro, Almofadinhas." James diz de novo.

"Parece." Sirius continua insistindo.

"James só está sendo um bom amigo, e está me ajudando a me livrar do Tim."

Nisso, tanto o Sirius quanto a Mary caem na gargalhada. O que foi que eu disse?

"Amiga," Mary diz, tentando (mas não conseguindo) controlar a risada, "Lembra o que eu te disse na semana passada? Você _está_ em negação!"

"Ele só quer me ajudar." Eu afirmo. "Certo, James?"

"Claro." Ele diz, olhando firmemente para o Sirius. "É _só_ para livrar ela do Smith."

"Se você está dizendo, Pontas..."

Incrível como todo mundo está discutindo, mas o Peter não fala nada. Ele só nos observa enquanto come. Para um Maroto, ele é muito quieto. Ou então ele está com fome e não quer perder o tempo que ele pode gastar comendo, falando.

"Mas e o treino de Quadribol de terça, Pontas?" Sirius pergunta.

"Foi adiado para quarta. E não se esqueça que temos outro no sábado."

Ainda não acredito que James vai adiar Quadribol por mim.

"Ah, James, temos que fazer uma reunião com os Monitores. Quinta está bom para você? A partir das 19h?"

"Sim, está bom."

Depois que todos acabamos, vamos para a aula de Transfigurações. Todos, exceto o Peter, que é o único que não faz essa matéria. Como de costume, a Profa. McGonagall já está na sala de aula quando entramos, e pede que todos coloquem as redações encima da mesa dela (se ela soubesse o que 2 alunos estavam fazendo na mesa dela na noite anterior, ela não pediria isso...).

"Potter, Black, vocês dois tem detenção comigo a partir das 17h. Espero vê-los aqui na hora." Ela fala.

Detenção? James e Sirius tem detenção? Por quê? O que eles fizeram? Mas óbvio que eu não pergunto... não é da minha conta... Com certeza deve ser alguma peça Marota deles.

"O que será que os dois aprontaram?" Mary pergunta para mim, enquanto nos sentamos.

"Sei lá."

Claro que estou curiosa em saber o que eles fizeram, mas eu não vou perguntar. Se eles quisessem que eu soubesse, teriam me contado.

Mas nisso a Mary percebe algo, "Aonde está o Remus?" Ela olha em volta, procurando ele. "Eu não o vi na aula de Feitiços também. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Eu gelo. O que eu digo? Melhor usar a mesma desculpa que o Remus usa, "Acho que ele está doente. Deve estar na Ala Hospitalar."

"Deve ser isso mesmo. Ele não estava com uma aparência muito boa nesses últimos dias." E ela, graças a Merlin, muda de assunto. Infelizmente, o novo foco dela sou eu, "E então, Lily... Já sabe o que você vai vestir para o seu encontro?"

"Mary, não começa. A idéia foi sua. E o James mesmo disse, não é um encontro."

"Lily, óbvio que ele só disse isso para não te assustar. Como que você não enxerga que aquele garoto é louco por você? Diabos, ele chegou a adiar um jogo de Quadribol por você! Que mais provas você precisa??"

Felizmente eu não preciso responder, porque a Profa. McGonagall manda a turma ficar em silêncio, e começa a aula. Ela manda todo mundo conjurar a cadeira do jeito mais perfeito que puder, e que ela vai verificar uma por uma, para ter certeza que nós treinamos e que podemos passar para o próximo passo.

Eu me lembro de todas as dicas que James me deu ontem, imagino todos os detalhes da cadeira, giro a varinha como ele me ensinou (mas que na hora eu estava tremendo muito para fazer corretamente), e conjuro a melhor cadeira que já conjurei até hoje.

Quando a Profa. McGonagall vem analisar a minha cadeira, ela fica impressionada.

"Excelente, Srta. Evans!" Ela diz, andando em volta da cadeira, verificando os mínimos detalhes. "Tecido de seda no encosto... muito bom... Mogno resistente... excelente... Muitos detalhes nos braços e nos arredores do encosto... Muito firme."

Ela vira para mim e diz, "Magnífico. Dez pontos para a Grifinória." Dá o máximo sorriso que eu já vi no rosto dela (que não é nada mais do que uma leve curvatura nos lábios dela), e passa para o próximo.

Eu olho para trás, procurando o James, e vejo que ele está olhando para mim. Dou um grande sorriso, e falo "Obrigada."

"Você que fez a transfiguração. Parabéns." E ele pisca para mim, e como sempre o meu rosto fica em chamas.

"Lily, me ajuda..." Mary choraminga, já que a McGonagall está dando a volta e ela ainda não conseguiu fazer a cadeira corretamente.

Faço que nem o James fez comigo, já que a McGonagall não está olhando. Seguro a mão da varinha dela, mando ela se concentrar na cadeira, e fazemos a transfiguração juntas. Aparece uma cadeira muito melhor, não tão boa quanto a minha, ou a do James (que eu vi de relance quando olhei para ele), mas muito boa.

"Muito bom, Srta. McDonalds." Profa. McGonagall diz, depois de analisar a cadeira dela, "Mas eu praticaria um pouco mais. Afinal, você não vai ter a sua amiga contigo durante o exame do NIEMs."

Droga, eu achei que ela não tivesse visto. Mas ela não nos recrimina, milagrosamente. Ela simplesmente começa a analisar a cadeira do James.

"Excelente como sempre, Sr. Potter." E continua aos outros.

Isso não é justo. Ele que me ensinou a fazer isso e eu que ganho os pontos? Hmm, vai ver ela não quis dar mais pontos ainda para não mostrar favoritismo pela casa dela, e eu só ganhei os pontos porque ela passou por mim antes de passar por ele.

Depois que ela termina, ela avisa que na aula que vem (quarta), vamos começar a conjurar mesas, e que todos devemos treinar antes da aula.

"Tchau." Eu falo para os três, pegando a minha mochila, "Vejo vocês mais tarde."

E saio para a aula de História da Magia, que é a única que eu tenho somente com o Peter. Fico surpresa em ver que ele já está lá quando eu chego. Eu me sento ao lado dele, e falo, "Oi, Peter."

"Olá, Lily."

"Só nós dois malucos mesmo para fazer essa matéria." Eu comento.

"Eu até gosto do assunto. Só não fale isso para o James, eu vou negar até o fim." Ele ri. "É interessante, mas o jeito que o Binns coloca que é horrível."

"Nem me fala."

Os alunos ainda estão entrando na sala, e eu fico surpresa ao ver o Tim entre eles. Droga, eu esqueci que ele fazia essa matéria. E como o chato que ele é, Tim vem até mim.

"Pettigrew, será que você pode dar licença? Eu quero sentar com a Lily."

"Não, Peter. Você fica sentado aí." Eu falo.

"Como é, Lily?" Tim pergunta, confuso.

"Eu acho que você está um pouco enganado, Tim. Eu não disse que eu ia a festa do Slughorn com você. Eu disse que eu ia pensar no assunto. E você não tem o direito de expulsar os _meus_ amigos."

"Não, você _disse_ que ia comigo a festa do Slughorn."

"Você ouviu o que você queria ouvir, Tim. Desculpe se eu não fui clara. Eu não quis te magoar, mas eu _não_ vou a festa com você."

"Por que não?"

Incrível como ele ainda pergunta. Tenho tantas respostas. Porque você é um babaca metido e eu não te suporto. Porque eu não agüento ficar ao seu lado sem querer explodir os meus tímpanos, só para não ter que ouvir as suas baboseiras. Porque você é a pessoa mais irritante que eu já conheci. Etc, etc, etc.

Mas como tem muitos alunos em volta, que estão ouvindo atenciosamente a nossa conversa, eu não quero rebaixar o garoto na frente de todos. Então eu uso a desculpa que a Mary pensou, "Porque eu vou com o James."

"Você vai com o _Potter_?" Ele praticamente cospe o sobrenome do James.

"Sim." Dou uma resposta curta. Eu não tenho que ficar dando explicação para esse cara.

"Mas eu achei que você fosse comigo."

Perdi a paciência. "Você achou errado. Eu disse que ia _pensar_. James me perguntou hoje se eu queria ir com ele, e eu aceitei."

"Mas eu te chamei ontem, antes dele, então você deveria ir comigo."

Estou pasma. Esse cara não se manca mesmo! Eu não quero rebaixar ele aqui no meio da turma toda, mas eu estou ficando realmente furiosa.

"Olha, Smith," Peter se levanta, e diz, com o dedo apontando para o peito do Tim, "Ela já disse que vai com o James. Se eu fosse você, eu parava de incomodar a Lily. A não ser que você queira todos os Marotos atrás de você. E pode garantir que nós podemos, e vamos, fazer da sua vida um _inferno_."

Estou mais pasma ainda. Nunca vi o Peter agir, ou falar assim.

Tim olha o Peter de cima a baixo, mas decide sair, mas não antes de falar para mim, "Você vai se arrepender de ir com o Potter, Lily. Você sabe como os Marotos tratam as garotas, você vai ser só mais uma na lista dele."

Que babaca!

Peter se senta, e eu agradeço, "Obrigada, Peter. Eu não sei mais o que eu faço para me livrar desse cara."

"Sem problema, Lily. Eu não podia deixar ele te incomodar e não fazer nada. Pontas me mataria."

Eu sorrio, e digo, "Seja qual for o seu motivo, obrigada. Tomara que ele se manque agora, e me deixe em paz."

"Bom, se ele não te deixar em paz, pelo menos eu posso me divertir com os Marotos azarando ele."

"Pode deixar que eu azaro ele com vocês. Cansei de ser boazinha com ele."

Ele ri, e o Prof. Binns aparece flutuando pelo quadro-negro, e pede que todos passem as redações para a frente. Pego a minha e passo para a menina da Corvinal na minha frente. Enquanto eu vejo as redações sendo passadas, eu congelo. Eu dormi antes de terminar a redação. Aconteceu tanta coisa desde que eu acordei, que eu esqueci completamente que eu não havia concluído o trabalho. Mas eu não devo perder muito ponto por isso, certo?

* * *

_**James POV**_

Depois que a Lily se despede e sai da sala de aula de Transfiguração, Almofadinhas fala, "Pode ir falando a verdade, Pontas. Que história é essa de você ir com a Lily na festa do Slughorn?"

"Já te disse, Almofadinhas, ela precisava se livrar do Smith e não custa nada eu dar uma ajudinha... Além do que, o Smith vai ficar muito puto quando ficar sabendo disso." Eu sorrio.

"Pontas, você não me engana. Esse não é o único motivo dessa sua _boa ação_."

Eu balanço os ombros e continuo a sair da sala, falando "Chega de falar na Lily, ok? Eu tenho que achar os outros jogadores, para falar que o treino de amanhã foi adiado."

"Beleza, vou encontrar com a Jennifer. Acho que ela não tem aula agora."

"Divirta-se."

"Nós vamos buscar a moto hoje a noite, certo?"

"Claro. Uma detenção não é o suficiente para nos impedir." Eu falo, sorrindo.

"Te vejo na _'detenção'_."

"Até mais, cara."

Vou para o meu quarto, e pego o mapa do maroto para ver aonde cada jogador está. Dois deles ainda estão em aula, mas o resto está livre. Como os outros três estão na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, eu vou para lá, e dou o aviso do adiamento. Eles não ficam nada satisfeitos com a alteração, mas eu sou o capitão, então não adianta eles reclamarem. Peço que eles avisem os outros dois, e volto para o dormitório dos Monitores Chefe.

Preparo tudo para buscar a moto do Sirius. Separo a minha capa da invisibilidade, o mapa do maroto, uma capa mais grossa, porque provavelmente vamos voar a uma certa altura. Quando acabo de colocar tudo dentro da mochila, ouço a Lily entrar na Sala Comunal.

Olho pela porta, e a vejo se sentar no sofá de braços cruzados, parecendo estar com muita raiva.

"Está tudo bem, Lily?" Eu pergunto do quarto.

"Não."

Eu vou até a sala comunal, e olho para ela. Ela está completamente furiosa. E completamente linda. O rosto dela está bem melhor agora. Não está mais inchado, mas continua vermelho, mas agora é vermelho de raiva. Os olhos dela estão com um fogo dentro deles, e os lábios dela estão com um meio bico. Parece que ela está se forçando a não fazer bico, o que a deixa ainda mais adorável.

"O que houve?" Eu pergunto, me ajoelhando na frente dela, e colocando as mãos na perna dela. Eu disse que agora que ela me deu autorização (teoricamente) para tocar nela, eu não ia voltar atrás. Cada oportunidade que eu tiver, eu vou aproveitar.

"Nada demais. Só que eu sou uma burra. Como que eu pude esquecer? Como?"

"Do que você está falando?"

"O dever de História da Magia. Acredita que eu entreguei, sem terminar? Sem conclusão?"

Ah, tinha que ser algo ligado a escola.

"Lily," Eu falo, tirando uma das mãos da perna dela, e usando para acariciar a bochecha dela com o meu dedão. "Não se preocupe. Foi só a conclusão. Você vai deixar de receber um Ótimo para receber um Excede as Expectativas. Não é o fim do mundo." Eu sorrio para ela, e ela acaba sorrindo de volta. Que pena, o bico se foi. Estava deixando os lábios dela tão _beijáveis_. Se é que beijável é uma palavra.

"Tomara que você esteja certo."

"Claro que eu estou certo, eu sou James Potter." Eu faço o sorriso maroto que a deixa sempre corada.

E lá está. O vermelho no rosto dela não é mais de raiva.

"_Metido_."

Eu rio, e falo "Mas você sabe que eu tenho razão. Não tem porque ficar assim só por causa de um dever de uma matéria."

"Não é só por isso." Ela diz, e volta a fechar a cara, "Você acredita que o imbecil do Tim veio falar comigo de novo, antes da aula de História da Magia?"

Como eu odeio esse cara... "O que ele disse?"

"Mandou o Peter sair do lugar dele, para ele sentar ao meu lado, acredita? Como se eu fosse propriedade dele." O fogo volta aos olhos dela. "Aí eu disse que ele tinha se enganado, e que eu ia com você a festa. E você sabe o que o idiota disse? Que ele tinha pedido primeiro! Estúpido."

"Esse cara está precisando de uma boa azaração."

"Acredite, eu mesma quase azarei ele. Estava a ponto de mandar um _Conjunctivitus_ nele, quando o Peter interferiu."

"Peter?" Pergunto, surpreso.

"É." Ela ri, "Ele disse que caso o Tim continuasse a me chatear, que os marotos iam fazer a vida dele um inferno."

Sabia que gostava do Peter por algum motivo. "E ele está certo. Mas o Smith parou depois?"

"Parou. Juro que se esse cara falar comigo de novo, ele não vai enxergar por um mês."

Ah, ele vai sofrer muito mais do que um simples _Conjunctivitus_.

"Bom," Lily diz, com uma voz cansada, "é melhor eu fazer o dever de Runas. Não quero deixar para a última hora de novo."

Ela se levanta e vai até a mesa, joga a mochila dela encima da mesa, e se senta na cadeira. Ela está se esgotando demais, e estamos começando a segunda semana de aula. É difícil acreditar que é apenas a segunda semana. Tanta coisa aconteceu. Tanta coisa mudou. Mas algumas coisas continuam as mesmas. Como a minha detenção em menos de uma hora com a Minnie.

Como eu não dormi nada de ontem para hoje, por causa da Lua Cheia, eu vou aproveitar essa uma hora para tirar um cochilo. "Não se canse muito, Lily. Eu vou dormir um pouco. Passei a noite toda acordado com o Aluado. Você pode enfeitiçar aquele sino de novo? Para tocar daqui a 45 minutos?"

"Eu acordo você. Não precisa se preocupar."

Estou ficando mal acostumado da Lily me acordar sempre, mas eu não vou reclamar. "Obrigado, Lily."

Deito na cama, e depois de tantas horas acordados, durmo poucos segundos depois. Não chego nem a sonhar, e a Lily está me acordando. A sensação que eu tenho é que eu fechei os olhos a um minuto atrás.

"James..."

Ela coloca a mão no meu rosto, passando os dedos dela pela minha barba rala.

"Acorda... James..."

"Hmm."

"Está na hora. Você tem cinco minutos para a sua detenção."

"Estou acordado..." Eu esfrego os olhos com as mãos, pego o óculos na cabeceira ao lado da cama, e falo, "Você está me acordando todos os dias. Daqui a pouco não vou querer ser acordado de outro jeito."

"Bobo." Ela diz, mas sorri. "Melhor você levantar, senão vai chegar atrasado na detenção." Então se levanta e volta para a sala comunal. Eu a observo enquanto anda, e sinto falta do vestuário dela de ontem. É muito melhor do que o uniforme de Hogwarts. Melhor eu parar de pensar nisso, senão vou ter que tomar outro banho frio e eu não tenho tempo para isso. Só em lembrar dessa manhã, daquela calcinha azul pendurada no box do nosso banheiro, eu fico louco de novo.

Vamos, James, se controle, você não tem tempo para isso. Me levanto, pego a mochila com as coisas que preciso para essa noite, me despeço da Lily e vou correndo para a aula da McGonagall.

Chego na sala de aula dela bem a tempo.

"Sr. Potter. Sr. Black."

"Olá, Minnie!" Almofadinhas diz, sentado em uma das cadeiras, com os pés encima da mesa.

"Me respeite, Sr. Black." Ela vai até a porta, e diz, "Me acompanhem."

Saímos da sala de aula e a seguimos. Aqui em Hogwarts eles não tem muita criatividade para detenções. Geralmente você faz sempre a mesma coisa. E outra coisa que não muda é a reclamação da Minnie no caminho. "Que absurdo! Dar um soco em um garoto muito mais novo do que você! E você é Monitor Chefe!"

Outra coisa que eu aprendi é que se você não der corda a McGonagall, ela acaba cansando e pára de falar. "E depois ainda fazem o coitado, que é da mesma casa de vocês, vomitar lesmas gigantes. O Prof. Dumbledore foi muito bondoso com vocês, isso que sim."

Ela pára na sala dos troféus e diz, "Quero todos os troféus brilhando. Quando terminarem, podem ir. E sem usar magia!"

Viu só, eles são muito previsíveis. Mandam a gente lustrar troféu em cinqüenta porcento das detenções. Imaginação zero. Mais uma coisa que nunca muda é o aviso vazio da McGonagall que é proibido usar magia.

A primeira coisa que Sirius e eu aprendemos no nosso primeiro ano, é que ela nunca confere se temos a varinha. A segunda foi um feitiço de lustrar troféus, ainda no primeiro ano. Então, é claro, logo depois que a McGonagall fecha a porta, eu olho para o Almofadinhas, sorrio e aponto a varinha para os troféus.

Pronto, todos brilhando e não durou nem 5 segundos. Se a McGonagall acha que nós vamos perder 3 horas lustrando todos esses troféus, ela está muito enganada.

"Vamos?" Almofadinhas, pergunta, claramente excitado com a nossa missão de resgate.

"Claro."

Saímos da sala dos troféus, e andamos até a estátua da bruxa corcunda de um olho só, que também fica no terceiro andar. Com certeza quem criou essa passagem deve ter sido algum aluno que passou muito tempo fazendo detenções na sala dos troféus. É coincidência demais.

"_Dissendium_." Eu falo, com a varinha apontada para a estátua.

Entro na bruxa, e o Almofadinhas entra atrás de mim. "Essa passagem não era tão apertada quando éramos menores..." Ele reclama. "Com certeza o Rabicho não consegue mais entrar."

"Caramba! Esquecemos de perguntar se ele queria vir conosco."

"Ele não vai morrer por isso." Sirius comenta com desdém. "Além do que, não tem espaço para três pessoas na moto."

"Verdade." Eu concordo. "_Lumos_." Nós dois acendemos as nossas varinhas, e caminhamos pela passagem que liga Hogwarts a Dedosdemel.

Quando chegamos no porão, abrimos a portinhola um pouco, para ver se os donos estão lá, pegando algum doce. Tudo livre. Saímos rapidamente da passagem, e agora que estamos em Hogsmeade, podemos aparatar. Como eu não sei aonde o Sirius colocou a moto, eu vou com ele, com aparatação acompanhada.

O trem já foi retirado do local. No futuro, quando alguém passar por aqui, jamais vai saber do que aconteceu. Da batalha que ocorreu nesse local. É como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

"Merda!" Ouço Almofadinhas reclamar.

Olho para trás e vejo que ele está olhando a moto dele, que depois de ficar tanto tempo na floresta, sobre a ação do clima, está completamente imunda e com manchas, que com certeza podem se transformar em ferrugem.

Faço um feitiço para limpar a moto, mas mesmo assim os pequenos pontos de ferrugem continuam.

"Ela funciona?" Eu pergunto.

"Vamos descobrir."

Ele consegue ligar a moto com sucesso, depois de três tentativas.

"Ela tem combustível o suficiente?"

"Tem. Eu enchi o tanque antes de sair da Estação de Kings Cross."

"É melhor irmos logo." Eu falo, me sentando atrás dele. "Afinal, temos que seguir o trilho, e daqui a pouco vai começar a escurecer. Acho que o trem ia levar mais umas 3 horas para chegar em Hogwarts."

"Segure-se."

Ele liga a moto, acelera, e ativa o dispositivo para a moto voar. Ela começa a sobrevoar, mas faz um barulho estranho quando está a uns 5 metros de altura. Então ela pára no ar, se desliga sozinha e cai de volta no chão, nos jogando para longe.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu pergunto, me levantando e tirando a poeira da minha roupa.

"Não faço idéia." Ele vai até a moto de novo, e tenta ligá-la. Depois de muitas tentativas (eu parei de contar na 10ª tentativa) ela finalmente liga. Ele tenta ativar o dispositivo de vôo de novo, mas ele não quer funcionar.

"Merda. Vamos ter que levá-la para o amigo do Tom de novo."

"Mas nós não temos como fazer isso hoje." Eu digo, olhando no sentido oposto dos trilhos. "Não dá tempo de seguirmos os trilhos até Londres. Vai escurecer muito antes de chegarmos a Londres."

"Eu sei." Ele diz, com raiva na voz. "Vamos ter que ir no jeito trouxa até Hogsmeade. Podemos levá-la para Londres no fim-de-semana. Até que vai ser um bom passeio..." A raiva sai do tom de voz dele, para ser substituída por um tom de contemplação.

"Excelente." Eu me sento novamente atrás dele na moto, e começamos a seguir o trilho do trem.

Demora mais do que achamos que demoraria. Enquanto está claro a nossa velocidade é bem alta, já que podemos enxergar o trilho, a floresta e os eventuais obstáculos com no nosso caminho com bastante facilidade. Mas depois de uma hora, no máximo uma hora e meia, começa a escurecer, e a tarefa de seguir os trilhos não é mais tão simples. Mesmo com a lanterna da moto, não conseguimos enxergar muita coisa no meio dessa escuridão, e a nossa velocidade diminui consideravelmente.

Chegamos em Hogsmeade um pouco antes das nove da noite. Desligamos a moto e a empurramos até a Casa dos Gritos. Hogsmeade é uma vila só de bruxos, e uma moto trouxa com certeza iria chamar a atenção dos moradores, principalmente com o barulho que ela faz. A guardamos dentro da Casa dos Gritos.

"Podemos usar a passagem daqui para o Salgueiro Lutador." Eu sugiro. "A essa hora não tem mais ninguém nos terrenos de Hogwarts."

"Por que não damos uma visita a Rosmerta? Eu daria tudo por uma cerveja amanteigada agora. Na verdade, preferiria um uísque de fogo, mas não acho que seria bom irmos ao Cabeça de Javali. Aberforth pode avisar ao irmão que estivemos aqui, e aí realmente estaremos em apuros. Rosmerta jamais faria isso conosco."

"Ótima idéia."

Caminhamos até o Três Vassouras pela vila completamente vazia. Ninguém se arrisca em sair durante a noite hoje em dia. Todos estão escondidos, achando que estão seguros dentro de suas casas. Mas qual proteção que uma porta provem contra um feitiço de um Comensal da Morte? Ou do Voldemort? Nenhum. Mas as pessoas tem medo, e dessa forma elas se sentem mais segura. Mesmo sendo uma segurança falsa. Alguns poucos realmente colocam feitiços de proteção em volta da propriedade. Mas muitos deles podem ser quebrados com facilidade. Os feitiços de proteção que são realmente eficazes, são muito difíceis de serem feitos, e são poucos bruxos que têm a capacidade de fazê-los.

O sino do Três Vassouras toca quando abrimos a porta, e vemos que o aposento está completamente vazio. Rosmerta leva um susto ao ouvir o sino tocar, e com certeza chega a conclusão que somos Comensais da Morte, porque ela se vira rapidamente com a varinha em mãos e apontada para nós dois.

"Oh, Rosie," Almofadinhas fala, com as mãos levantadas, "É assim que você nos cumprimenta?"

"Sirius! James!" Ela vem até nós dois e nos abraça. Almofadinhas sempre teve uma queda pela jovem bruxa, dona do estabelecimento. Mas ela é uma das únicas bruxas a não cair nos encantos dele. "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Duvido que isso seja um passeio autorizado pelo Dumbledore."

"Ah, Rosie, você nos conhece... Como se precisássemos de um passeio oficial para virmos te visitar." Sirius diz, piscando para ela, e apoiando o braço no ombro dela, caminhando com ela até o bar.

Nos sentamos nos banquinhos do bar, enquanto ela vai para trás e pergunta, "Então, o que querem?"

"Duas cervejas amanteigadas." Eu respondo.

Ela pega as garrafas, passa um pano nelas para tirar a poeira, e coloca em cima do bar, "Duvido que vocês dois tenham vindo até aqui só para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. Com certeza estão aprontando alguma."

"Nós?" Sirius diz, colocando a mão no peito, com uma expressão perfeita de indignação. "De jeito nenhum! Ainda mais agora, que o Pontas aqui é o Monitor Chefe."

Ela arregala os olhos para mim, tendo a mesma reação que todos tem ao ouvir essa notícia, "_Você_ é o Monitor Chefe?"

"Pois é. Difícil de acreditar, não é?"

"Aham."

"Ah, Rosie..." Sirius fala, "Mas ele está adorando. Afinal, ele tem um dormitório só para ele e a Lily, que é a monitora chefe."

"Lily? É aquela menina ruiva para quem você sempre fica olhando, James?"

"Essa mesma." Sirius faz o favor de responder por mim. "A Ruiva está deixando o Pontas louco, e eles só moram juntos a uma semana. Mas as coisas até que estão indo rápido, eles tem um encontro amanhã."

"Não é um encontro, Almofadinhas." Eu falo pela milésima vez hoje.

"Claro que é. Com certeza você concorda comigo, Rosie. Ele vai levar a Ruiva para uma festa do Slughorn. Óbvio que isso é um encontro, não é?"

"Sim." Ela responde, sorrindo e olhando para mim. "Fico feliz que ela finalmente esteja te dando uma chance, James. Você é um bom garoto."

"Ei! E eu?" Sirius pergunta, com ciúmes.

"Você não tem _nada_ de bom, Sirius."

"Melhor ainda." Ele sorri, e se inclina na direção da garçonete. "E então, você pensou no que eu te propus ontem? Um encontro, só nós dois... Aposto que seria a noite mais inesquecível da sua vida."

Acho que estou sobrando aqui...

"Sirius... Já te disse que eu não saio com os alunos de Hogwarts."

"Há uma primeira vez para tudo na vida." Ele se aproxima mais ainda dela.

Definitivamente estou sobrando aqui...

"Você é fofo." Ela diz, apertando a bochecha dele. Não consegui deixar de rir da expressão do Sirius ao ser chamado de _fofo_. "Mas a minha resposta ainda é não."

"Ainda faço você mudar de idéia. Você vai ver."

Três cervejas amanteigadas, quatro sanduíches, e incontáveis cantadas do Almofadinhas depois, saímos do Três Vassouras de volta para a casa dos gritos, e pegamos a passagem que nos leva até o Salgueiro lutador.

"Temos que visitar a Rosie mais vezes," Sirius diz "Tenho certeza que não vai demorar muito para ela sucumbir ao meu charme."

"Incrível como você sempre me sacaneia por eu não desistir da Lily, mas faz a mesma coisa com a Rosmerta."

"Isso não é verdade, Pontas. Eu não deixo que isso impeça a minha diversão com outras garotas. Você _só_ fica atrás da Lily. É patético, cara."

Eu sei...

"Mas agora acho que a Ruiva pode te dar uma chance. Afinal, ela decidiu ir no encontro com você."

Desisti de dizer que não é um encontro. É melhor deixar ele pensar o que quiser.

Abrimos a saída no Salgueiro Lutador, e ele enfeitiça um galho caído para apertar o botão, e saímos quando a árvore fica paralisada. Quando chegamos a entrada do castelo, eu dou a capa e o mapa dos marotos para ele. Afinal, eu sou o monitor chefe e posso caminhar pelos corredores de Hogwarts sem problema, mesmo depois do horário de recolher. E já passa bem do horário de recolher. São quase meia noite.

Estou quebrado. Não dormi nada de domingo para segunda, tendo ficado com o Remus a noite toda, cavalgando pela floresta proibida, e já é madrugada de quarta-feira. Eu quero cair na cama e apagar.

"Até amanhã, Pontas." Ouço a voz do Almofadinhas dizer, enquanto se vira a direita, na direção da Torre da Grifinória.

"Até, Almofadinhas." Eu falo, bocejando.

Falo a senha "Belladonna", bem baixinho para o retrato e entro na Sala Comunal. E me deparo com a Lily sentada no sofá, olhando para mim. Achei que ela já tivesse ido dormir.

"Oi, Lily."

"James." Ela fala séria. Estranho. "Eu não preciso saber aonde você estava até agora, mas eu espero que tenha sido um bom motivo. Eu não me importo se você fica fora até altas horas da noite, mas não é justo que eu pague pela sua irresponsabilidade."

O que foi que eu fiz?

"Uma coisa é eu fazer a patrulha sozinha, porque você está com o Remus." ela continua. _Merda! Eu esqueci __completamente __da patrulha._ "Outra coisa, é eu fazer sozinha, depois de esperar por você por meia hora, e você só aparecer muito depois do horário da patrulha terminar."

"Lily, eu esqueci." Eu esqueci completamente.

"Você esqueceu?" Ela dá uma risada fria. "James, essa responsabilidade é de nós dois! Não é justo que eu faça o trabalho de duas pessoas sozinha."

Não é mesmo. Enquanto eu estava me divertindo com o Sirius e a Rosmerta, ela estava fazendo o meu trabalho por mim.

"Desculpa."

"Eu já estou louca fazendo sete matérias. Eu não estou dando conta das minhas tarefas, e eu ainda tenho que fazer as suas? Não é justo, James." Ela se levanta

"Eu sei que não é. Não vai acontecer de novo."

"Eu realmente espero que não. Você realmente me decepcionou. Sabe, eu te defendi contra todo mundo que veio falar comigo, dizendo que o Dumbledore era louco por te colocar como Monitor Chefe, que eu ia acabar fazendo todo o trabalho sozinha. Eu disse que eles estavam enganados. Que você estava levando isso a sério. Que você estava fazendo um bom trabalho."

"Desculpa." Eu falo de novo.

"Só me diga que você teve um bom motivo para ter faltado. Não precisa dizer o que é, só que foi um bom motivo." Ela fala isso como se estivesse implorando para estar errada. Implorando que eu tenha um bom motivo para ter sido irresponsável, e jogado mais trabalho ainda nela.

"Eu não posso falar isso." Porque não foi um bom motivo. Por mais que eu tenha ajudado um amigo, eu poderia ter chegado aqui a tempo da patrulha. Eu cheguei em Hogsmeade a tempo. Mas eu esqueci. Eu não estou acostumado a ser um Monitor Chefe. Eu estou acostumado a ser um Maroto. Somente isso. A não ter responsabilidades, a ficar até altas horas em Hogsmeade me divertindo com o Sirius.

"Você me decepcionou, James. Realmente me decepcionou. Eu não esperava isso de você." Ela diz me olhando desapontada com aqueles olhos verdes esmeraldas.

Lily não deveria pagar pela minha irresponsabilidade. Ela já tem trabalho demais.

"Mas mesmo assim," Ela diz, apontando para um frasco em cima da mesa. "Eu fiz a poção do sono sem sonhos para você. Eu sei que você precisa, você tem que descansar. Só espera uns quinze minutos para tomar, ainda está quente."

Eu olho incrédulo para a poção em cima da mesa. Ela ainda teve tempo de fazer a poção para mim? Por mais cansada que ela esteja, ela ainda ficou acordada preparando a poção para mim? Fico com vergonha de mim mesmo.

"Boa noite." Ela diz, entrando no quarto dela e fechando a porta.

Eu fico parado olhando para a porta fechada, com raiva de mim mesmo. Como que eu esqueci isso? Como que eu fiz isso com a Lily? Não passou pela minha cabeça. Não me lembrei mesmo.

Começo a bagunçar o meu cabelo sem parar, como eu sempre faço quando estou nervoso. Só falta eu ter estragado todo o progresso que eu fiz com a Lily nessa semana, com essa burrada.

Como que eu fui arruinar tudo?

Pego a poção que ela fez, vou para o meu quarto e coloco a poção na cabeceira da cama. Tiro essa roupa suja do passeio de moto, e coloco o short da Puddlemere United. Me deito na cama e seguro o frasco, esperando ele esfriar. Fico olhando o líquido dentro dele, e decido não beber. Eu não mereço descansar. Eu mereço ter os pesadelos que me perseguem. Eu não mereço a bondade da Lily.

* * *

A/N: Já estou até imaginando os reviews... (se é que vou receber algum)


	15. Culpa e Amor

_**Por Toda a Eternidade**_

"_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you"_

_The Pretenders - "I'll Stand By You"_

_**Capítulo 15 – Culpa e Amor  
**_

_**Lily POV**_

"Boa noite." Eu falo e entro no meu quarto, fechando a porta.

Me sento na cama e começo a tirar lentamente a capa do uniforme de Hogwarts. Isso se mostra ser uma tarefa mais difícil do que eu esperava, principalmente depois do que aconteceu hoje a noite. O sangue está encrostado na parte de dentro do uniforme, mas aparece bem na camisa branca, que eu retiro com mais cuidado ainda.

Eu sei que tenho que falar com a Madame Pomfrey, que ela vai curar isso em instantes, mas eu fiquei preocupada com o James, já que ele não apareceu na patrulha, e resolvi esperar por ele em vez de ir na Ala Hospitalar. Meu corpo está bem dolorido, principalmente no lado direito, mas o meu ombro direito é o mais afetado. Como sou destra, mesmo que eu soubesse como, eu não conseguiria me curar. Tive até que preparar a poção mexendo com a mão esquerda. Só espero que isso não tenha afetado a poção.

Seja quem for que me atacou quando estava patrulhando as masmorras, essa pessoa vai pagar por isso. Eu vou descobrir quem foi. Essa pessoa é um covarde. Me atacou pelas costas, me jogando magicamente contra as paredes de pedra com força, fazendo com que eu batesse principalmente com o ombro direito na parede, e soltasse a varinha com a força do impacto. Depois o covarde fugiu, enquanto eu tentava vencer a dor para pegar a varinha. Quando olhei para trás, só vi um vulto correndo para longe, e quando consegui vencer a dor para me levantar e ir atrás dele, óbvio que não encontrei mais ninguém.

Ouço a porta do quarto do James fechar, indicando que ele foi dormir. Decido me levantar e ir ao banheiro, para pelo menos limpar o machucado. Realmente espero que ele não saia do quarto dele, já que eu saio do meu quarto vestindo só a saia e um sutiã. Corro para dentro do banheiro e fecho a porta. Quando me olho no espelho, vejo que o meu ombro está bem roxo, assim como a lateral do meu corpo. O imbecil que me atacou, me atacou bem forte. Inacreditável, agora que o meu rosto finalmente está praticamente curado (graças ao gelo, curou bem mais rápido do que a Madame Pomfrey esperava), estou machucada de novo.

Limpo a ferida no ombro, que arde muito quando passo sabão nela. Mas é necessário para que não infeccione até amanhã. Saio correndo de novo do banheiro até o quarto, e tiro a saia de Hogwarts, vestindo o meu pijama azul de flanela de costume com muito sacrifício. Espero que o machucado não abra de novo com o movimento todo que eu estou fazendo. Odiaria manchar o meu pijama predileto de sangue.

Óbvio que eu não contei nada disso para o James. Ele iria se sentir culpado por não estar comigo na patrulha, e com certeza iria se sentir culpado porque eu fui atacada. Não é culpa dele que eu sou uma nascida trouxa, logo sendo alvo dos ataques do Voldemort. Mas algo me diz que ele quer me ver morta, principalmente depois do ataque do trem. Mas esse ataque com certeza quer dizer que temos Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts. Eu não vejo motivos para um aluno normal me atacar pelas costas e fugir. Ainda mais porque o ataque foi nas masmorras, que é perto da sala comunal da Sonserina.

Será que foi o Severus que me atacou? Não, não pode ser. Não acredito que tenha sido ele. Por mais que tenhamos nos separado, eu duvido que ele me atacaria. Eu não quero acreditar que tenha sido ele.

Mas pode ter sido o Avery, ou qualquer outro aluno da Sonserina que seja um Comensal da Morte. Eu não tenho noção de qual aluno de lá possa ser um Comensal. Um bom exemplo foi o irmão do Sirius, o Regulus, que se mostrou um durante o ataque. Isso só mostra que _qualquer_ aluno de lá é um suspeito. Até mesmo o Severus.

Será que eu deveria contar sobre esse ataque para o Professor Dumbledore, ou para o novo Professor Longbottom, que na verdade é um Auror? Mas se eu contar, o James vai acabar sabendo, já que ele é o Monitor Chefe. E eu realmente não quero que ele se culpe por isso.

Por mais cansada que eu esteja, o sono demora muito a chegar, já que a minha mente não se desliga, pensando em todos os alunos da Sonserina que eu considero suspeitos. E eu decido que amanhã, logo depois que eu acordar o James, eu vou para a Ala Hospitalar, para a Madame Pomfrey me cuidar. Não quero que ele veja esse machucado novo de jeito nenhum.

Sim, ele me decepcionou, mas foi a primeira vez. Ele só perdeu uma patrulha, não é o fim do mundo. Mas eu tinha que avisar a ele, ele precisa levar as responsabilidades dele a sério. Se alguém perceber que eu sempre faço as patrulhas sozinha (já foi o segundo dia seguido), isso pode ser ruim não só para mim, como foi provado hoje, como também para ele. Alguém pode ir contar ao Diretor que o Monitor Chefe não está fazendo os deveres dele, e com certeza o cargo dele ficaria em risco.

Então eu não pude deixar isso passar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele errou, e ele precisava saber disso. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja chateada com ele, ou vá parar de falar com ele, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Errar é humano. Todos erramos. Todos temos direito a uma segunda chance.

Não sei a quantas horas eu estou dormindo, quando sou acordada pelos gritos do James mais uma vez. Ele não deveria estar gritando. Eu fiz a poção para ele. Será que eu fiz a poção errado? Será que porque eu usei o braço esquerdo, em vez do direito de costume, a poção perdeu o efeito? Ou pior, alterou o efeito?

Ele grita o meu nome direto, de um jeito praticamente agonizante. Eu não posso deixar ele sofrer assim. Ele não deveria sofrer assim. Sento na cama e pego o lençol, e me enrolo nele, como se estivesse com frio e quisesse me proteger do frio com o lençol. Mas na verdade é para ele não ver a vermelhidão no meu braço.

Saio do meu quarto e entro no dele. Está bem escuro no quarto, mas com o brilho da Lua no céu, que penetra pelas janelas do quarto dele, eu consigo enxergá-lo bem. Ele está se debatendo sem parar na cama, completamente encharcado de suor, e chamando o meu nome sem parar.

"Lily! Lily!" Ele grita, virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Ele não deveria estar tendo pesadelos... Eu não posso deixar ele sofrer assim, não por minha culpa.

Caminho até a cama dele, e me sento ao lado dele. "James! James!" Eu chamo, mas ele continua virando o rosto de um lado para o outro.

Então eu faço que nem fiz ontem de tarde, para acordá-lo do cochilo. Eu coloco a mão no rosto dele, tentando acalmá-lo e acordá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Acaricio a barba rala dele, enquanto chamo por ele sem parar, "James, acorda... James..."

Depois de uns dois minutos fazendo isso ele finalmente acorda. Mas parece levar um susto quando acorda, porque ele se senta rapidamente na cama, parecendo assustado, e com a respiração bem ofegante.

"Lily?" ele diz, com o olho estreito, tentando me enxergar.

"Você estava tendo um pesadelo." Eu falo, envergonhada. Não era para isso ter acontecido.

Ele pega o óculos dele da cabeceira da cama, coloca e olha para mim como se eu fosse uma alucinação. "Lily?" ele diz de novo, olhando confuso para mim.

É bem óbvio pelo estado dele que ele teve um pesadelo horrível, e é tudo culpa _minha_. Eu não deveria ter feito a poção com o braço esquerdo. Provavelmente em vez dele ficar sem pesadelos, por causa da poção, ele teve pesadelos piores ainda. Eu devo ter feito a poção agir ao contrário. Eu nunca o vi nesse estado. Mesmo quando ele teve os pesadelos depois da morte do pai.

Eu me sinto horrível. Eu o fiz sofrer desse jeito.

"Desculpa." Eu falo, enquanto uma lágrima cai pela minha bochecha. Eu não deveria ter feito ele sofrer assim. "Eu estraguei a poção." Outra lágrima escorre.

Eu fico com vergonha de mim mesma. Ele que estava tendo o pesadelo, e eu que estou aqui chorando, então eu tiro as lágrimas do meu rosto com a mão esquerda, e me forço a não chorar mais.

"Ei..." Ele diz, esticando um braço e colocando na minha bochecha, onde mais uma lágrima rebelde escorre, embora eu esteja me forçando para não chorar. "Você não tem que se desculpar de nada."

"Eu estraguei a poção." Eu repito. "Ela teve o efeito oposto. Você estava tendo um pesadelo horrível."

"Você não estragou nada, Lily." Ele fala sério. "Você foi um anjo."

"Como que eu não estraguei? Eu ouvi os seus gritos, James. Eu sei que você estava tendo um pesadelo."

"Sim, eu estava. Mas não porque a sua poção não funcionou, e sim porque eu _não_ tomei a poção."

A resposta dele me pega de surpresa.

"Por que você não tomou a poção?"

"Porque eu não mereço a sua bondade."

Do que ele está falando?

"Porque eu fui um irresponsável ontem," Ele continua a falar, "e te deixei com mais trabalho ainda. Porque eu estraguei tudo. Porque eu fiz você ficar chateada comigo."

"James, você esqueceu uma patrulha. Não é o fim do mundo. Eu fiquei decepcionada? Sim, claro. Mas eu não vou deixar de falar com você por causa disso. Eu achei que tivesse sido clara ontem que eu não estava chateada com você. Até mesmo fiz a poção."

"Você não está chateada comigo?" Ele pergunta, incrédulo.

"Claro que não! Tem coisas muito mais importantes nesse mundo para se ficar chateado, principalmente com o Voldemort solto por aí. Eu não vou ficar chateada com você porque você perdeu uma simples patrulha. Claro que não foi justo comigo. Claro que você tem que arcar com as suas responsabilidades. Mas eu não vou terminar a nossa amizade por causa de um motivo estúpido como esse."

"Oh." Ele só diz isso.

Homens. Depois dizem que as mulheres que são exageradas. Eles são muito mais exagerados do que a gente.

"Você deveria ter tomado a poção, James. Você realmente precisa descansar. Você não dorme a dias." Então eu sorrio e passo os meus dedos (da mão esquerda, óbvio) pelas olheiras dos olhos dele. "Você está com mais olheiras do que o Remus."

Ele também sorri e diz, "Você não está mesmo chateada comigo?"

"Já disse que não, seu bobo." Eu falo, sorrindo.

Ele continua com a mão direita no meu rosto, e se aproxima de mim. Ele chega bem próximo do meu rosto, e as borboletas na minha barriga estão fazendo uma revolução agora. Eu não vou impedir isso de acontecer. Eu sei bem o que ele quer fazer. E eu não vou impedir.

Ele chega mais perto ainda, e pára, olhando para mim, como se estivesse pedindo permissão. Eu simplesmente fecho os olhos, dando a permissão que ele quer. Sinto o nariz dele tocar o meu. A respiração dele está tão perto. Eu parto os lábios levemente, na espera do que eu sei que vai acontecer, e viro o rosto um pouco para a direita. Minha mão esquerda agora toca o ombro direito dele.

Eu ouço ele respirar fundo, e ele move as mãos do meu rosto, e solta a respiração mais uma vez. Eu estou intoxicada pela respiração dele. Completamente intoxicada.

Mas então a mão dele move para o meu ombro machucado, apertando ele, e a minha reação a dor é instantânea. "Ai." eu falo, tirando a mão dele do meu ombro, instintivamente. Abaixo a cabeça no peito dele, enquanto as ondas de dor passam pelo meu corpo.

"Lily?" Ele diz.

Eu continuo com o rosto abaixado no peito dele, esperando a dor passar. Ele me abraça com a mão direita, enquanto a outra mão ergue o meu rosto. Com certeza ele vê a dor ainda existente nos meus olhos e retira a mão do meu queixo, e começa a tirar o lençol que eu estou usando para esconder o machucado.

Pelo menos está escuro, e ele não vai conseguir enxergar como que o machucado está ruim.

Mas eu penso isso cedo demais. Ele continua me abraçando com uma mão, e pega a varinha com a outra, e diz, "_Lumos!_"

Graças a iluminação da varinha dele, eu posso ver a expressão de horror no rosto dele, quando vê o estado do meu braço. A camisa do meu pijama está um pouco levantada, e ele vê as escoriações na lateral da minha barriga também. Ele levanta a minha camisa um pouco, só para ter certeza do que está vendo. Pelo menos ele não está vendo o ombro, que está coberto pela manga do pijama.

Os olhos dele estão arregalados em horror o tempo todo e ele diz, furioso, "_Quem_ fez isso com você?"

"Não sei." Eu falo, balançando o rosto.

Ele estica o braço que ele usa para me abraçar, e ergue o meu braço machucado com muito cuidado, para poder ver melhor o machucado, sobre a luz da varinha. Ele vê que o machucado continua, mas que está escondido embaixo da manga, e então ele puxa a manga cuidadosamente para cima, vendo parte do meu ombro machucado.

"_Quando_ fizeram isso?" Ele pergunta, mais furioso ainda.

Eu não respondo, só volto a apoiar o meu rosto no peito dele. Não quero que ele se sinta culpado. A culpa não é dele, é de quem quer que tenha me atacado. Mas pelo o que eu conheço o James, ele vai se sentir culpado.

"Lily?"

"Eu não sei quem foi, não consegui ver." Eu respondo, com a voz abafada pelo peito dele.

"Isso você já disse. _Quando_ fizeram isso com você?"

"Não importa."

"Claro que importa!" Ele grita, chegando para trás, tocando no encosto da cama, e me soltando do abraço dele. Ele bagunça o cabelo sem parar. "Merda! Foi durante a patrulha que eu não apareci?"

Eu não respondo de novo. Mas conhecem aquele ditado, _quem cala consente_? Pois é... James também conhece.

"Porra!" Ele diz, dobrando os joelhos, colocando-os próximo do peito dele, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, e colocando as mãos na cabeça. "Como que eu fui esquecer dessa merda dessa patrulha?"

"Não tem problema, James."

"Não tem problema?" Ele tira as mãos do rosto e olha para mim espantado. "Como não tem problema? Você foi atacada! Por minha culpa!"

"Não é culpa _sua_! Não foi você que apontou a varinha para mim e me azarou. A culpa é de quem quer que tenha me atacado, _não_ sua!" Eu falo. Eu sabia que ele ia se culpar.

"Mas se eu estivesse lá, como eu deveria estar, nada disso teria acontecido!"

"Como você sabe disso?! Eu não ouvi a pessoa, eu não ouvi o feitiço, eu não ouvi nada! Nós dois poderíamos ter sido atacados! E não só eu!"

Aparentemente, ele ignora tudo que eu acabei de falar, e diz, "Hoje em dia ninguém pode ficar andando desacompanhado, mesmo em Hogwarts. Merda! Como que eu fui esquecer?"

"James, você tem que parar de se culpar. O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Não temos como mudar isso. Só podemos aprender com os nossos erros. De agora em diante eu vou tomar mais cuidado durante a patrulha. Eu estava muito desligada. Eu devia ter ouvido alguém se aproximando. Eu deveria estar prestando atenção."

"Pode ter certeza que não vai acontecer de novo. Eu nunca mais vou esquecer da patrulha de novo. E _você_ nunca mais vai fazer a patrulha sozinha."

"Não, não, não!" Eu falo na mesma hora. "Você _vai_ ficar com o Remus na Lua Cheia. De jeito nenhum você vai deixar o Remus sofrer por causa de mim! Eu vou tomar mais cuidado, só isso! Eu _não_ vou deixar você abandonar os seus amigos por causa de _mim_!"

Ele mais uma vez finge que eu não falei nada. Mas eu não vou esquecer disso. Na próxima Lua Cheia, ele _vai_ ficar com o Remus. Nem que eu tenha que acorrentar ele na Casa dos Gritos.

"Por que você não foi na Ala Hospitalar?" Ele pergunta.

"Porque eu estava esperando você aparecer. Eu não sabia se você também não tinha sido atacado. Você não apareceu na patrulha, e então eu sou atacada. Então eu achei que você também deveria ter sido. Eu procurei por você em todo o castelo, mas não te achei. Fui na sala dos troféus, mas não tinha mais ninguém lá. Então eu resolvi esperar por você aqui no nosso dormitório. Uma hora você tinha que aparecer, certo?" Eu falo isso tudo de uma vez só, e ele não me interrompe nenhuma vez.

"Desculpa, Lily." Ele diz, esticando as pernas de novo. "Eu não quis te deixar preocupada." Ele me puxa para um abraço, mas com muito cuidado para não encostar no lado direito do meu corpo, que está muito machucado. "Eu não quis que nada disso acontecesse."

"Eu sei disso." Eu falo, apoiando o meu rosto no ombro dele. "Eu não culpo você."

"Você é um anjo." Ele fala carinhosamente, e dá um beijo na minha testa.

Nessa posição, deitada com o James nessa cama, nos braços dele, o sono perdido com esse argumento começa a retornar, e em alta velocidade. Fecho os meus olhos e não consigo mais abrí-los, mas mesmo assim pergunto, "Que horas são?"

Sinto ele virar o rosto para olhar a hora no relógio dele, e ele diz, "Três e meia da manhã." Ele se deita na cama, e eu me deito com ele, ainda com o rosto apoiado no ombro dele. Eu tenho que me levantar. Eu não posso dormir com o James.

Com muito esforço, eu abro os olhos, e vejo que a mão que não está me abraçando está vindo na direção do meu rosto, e ele começa a acariciar o meu cabelo. Isso não é justo. Eu não consigo ficar acordada quando alguém acaricia o meu cabelo.

E em menos de dois minutos eu caio no sono, nos braços do James.

X

A claridade forte me acorda. Eu tento me mexer, mas eu não consigo. Alguma coisa está me prendendo forte. Confusa, eu abro os olhos, e me deparo com o James dormindo ao meu lado, com uma mão me abraçando firme. Olho para o rosto dele, e vejo que parece que ele está dormindo em paz. O rosto dele não está mais contorcido em agonia, como estava quando eu vim acordá-lo do pesadelo. Está calmo, tranqüilo.

Não sei que horas são. Não sei se estamos atrasados para o café. Não sei nem mesmo se estamos atrasados para a aula de DCAT. E eu gostaria de passar na Ala Hospitalar antes da aula, para curar esses machucados.

Eu tento me esticar para ver a hora no relógio dele, mas ele me segura mais forte ainda no abraço. Já vi que não vou conseguir sair assim. É melhor acordar ele então.

Mas eu vou aproveitar um pouco. Afinal, ele está sem camisa. Coloco a mão no peito dele, e começo a acariciá-lo, começando de cima, perto do pescoço, e desço lentamente, passando pelo peitoral dele, e depois pelo abdômen definido dele, parando antes do short dele, e volto a subir a mão, mas dessa vez passando pelo outro peitoral.

James tem um pouco de pêlo no peito. Não muito, mas o suficiente para eu parar a minha mão no peitoral direito dele, e ficar fazendo círculos nele com o meu dedo apontador, enrolando um pouco do pêlo dele no meu dedo.

"Isso faz cócegas, sabia?" Ouço o James dizer, e paro de mexer o dedo na mesma hora. Meu rosto fica em chamas. Não achei que ele fosse acordar, geralmente eu levo um tempão para acordar ele.

"Desculpa." Eu falo, super envergonhada.

"Eu não mandei você parar. Só comentei que faz cócegas." Olho para o rosto dele, e vejo que ele está com o sorriso maroto característico no rosto.

"_Bobo_." Eu falo, ainda em chamas. "Que horas são?"

Ele estreita os olhos para o relógio e diz, "Sete e meia."

"Você conseguiu dormir melhor depois, não foi?" Eu pergunto, olhando para ele, "Pelo menos eu não ouvi você gritar."

"Como se eu fosse ter pesadelos com um anjo como você ao meu lado."

E lá estou eu em chamas de novo.

"É melhor eu levantar." Eu falo, mas não consigo sair porque os braços dele ainda me prendem. "James, eu não consigo sair por causa do seu braço."

"Eu sei."

"James..."

"Desculpa, eu estou soltando. Você não pode me culpar por não querer soltar, não é?" Ele fala, ainda com o sorriso maroto no rosto, e sem me soltar. Eu juro que esse sorriso vai ser a minha perdição. Ou o peito dele. Ou os dois.

"Eu quero passar na Ala Hospitalar antes da aula de DCAT."

Na mesma hora o sorriso sai do rosto dele. Parece que ele havia esquecido disso.

"Está doendo?" Ele pergunta, agora com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

"Não muito."

Ele finalmente solta a pressão no braço dele, e eu posso sair da cama. Ele se senta na mesma hora que eu fico em pé ao lado da cama, segura o meu braço que não está machucado com o dele, me puxa para ele, e dá um beijo na minha bochecha.

"Bom dia, Lily." ele diz.

"Bom dia." Vou até a porta do quarto dele, e digo, "Encontro com você no Salão Principal mais tarde."

"Não quer que eu te acompanhe até a Ala Hospitalar?"

"James, ninguém vai tentar nada a essa hora, e eu não preciso de babá 24 horas por dia. Aquilo foi um incidente apenas. Eu não vou mudar a minha vida, ou a sua, por causa daquilo. Só vou tomar mais cuidado de agora em diante."

"Desculpa não ter estado com você lá."

"Chega de pedir desculpas, ok? Eu já te desculpei por não ter aparecido na patrulha. Mas isso aqui," eu aponto para o lado direito do meu corpo, "Não foi culpa sua, então eu não quero ouvir mais desculpas sobre isso. Vejo você mais tarde."

"Até mais, Lils."

Eu saio do quarto e volto a fechar a porta do quarto dele. Entro no meu quarto e mudo de roupa bem devagar, para não voltar a abrir o ferimento. Pego a mochila que deixei jogada encima do sofá, coloco a alça somente no ombro bom, e saio pelo retrato, descendo as escadas na direção da Ala Hospitalar. Caminho com muito cuidado no meio dos alunos, para não ser esbarrada por eles, e entro na Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey cura os ferimentos rapidamente, mas assim como os causados pela minha queda, as manchas roxas não podem sair com a magia. Mas pelo menos a dor passou.

Quando entro no Salão Principal, ainda tenho meia hora para tomar café. Vejo o olhar do Tim grudado em mim. Espero que esse idiota não tente nada hoje. Não depois de tudo que aconteceu ontem a noite. Eu não tenho a mínima paciência para lidar com ele hoje.

Olho para a mesa da Grifinória e vejo que os Marotos estão lá, todos eles, até mesmo o Remus. Por isso que eu não o vi na Ala Hospitalar, ele foi liberado...

"Bom dia, garotos, Mary." Eu falo, me sentando ao lado do James, como de costume.

"Bom dia, Lily." Eles respondem. Exceto o Sirius, que fala, "Bom dia, Ruiva."

"Que bom ver que você está melhor, Remus." Eu falo, sem indicar nada sobre o probleminha dele, já que a Mary está aqui.

"Obrigado, Lily." Ele diz, educadamente. "Mas o Pontas disse que você foi atacada ontem."

"Como é?!" Mary diz, parando a colher dela no meio do caminho. Creio que ela não estava aqui quando James contou a novidade para os outros Marotos.

"Não foi nada demais." Eu falo, tirando o braço que estava machucado da manga do uniforme, e mostrando para eles. "Vocês podem ver. Estou ótima."

James segura o meu braço com o mesmo cuidado de ontem, para analisar o trabalho da curandeira. Como se a Madame Pomfrey fosse fazer um trabalho ruim!

"Você não viu mesmo quem foi, Ruiva?" Sirius pergunta, olhando para a mesa da Sonserina. Não preciso olhar para saber que ele está olhando para o Severus. Mas ele jamais faria algo desse tipo comigo. Eu acho...

"Não. Eu estava distraída, e ele me atacou pelas costas. Quando eu olhei para trás, só vi um vulto. Procurei para ver se achava alguém, mas não achei ninguém."

"Aonde que te atacaram?" Remus pergunta.

"Nas masmorras."

"Foi nas masmorras?" James pergunta, olhando sério para mim.

"Aham." Eu não contei isso para ele?

"Você não me falou isso hoje de noite." Aparentemente não contei.

"Eu esqueci... Mas sim, foi nas masmorras." Eu falo, olhando para o Remus, que havia feito a pergunta.

"Então com certeza foi algum Sonserino." Sirius diz, ainda olhando fixo para a mesa da Sonserina.

"Provavelmente." Eu falo. "Mas como eu não tenho provas, não posso acusar ninguém."

"O que aconteceu, Lily?" Mary pergunta.

"Alguém me azarou pelas costas, quando eu estava nas masmorras, e me jogou contra a parede com força. Machucou um pouco, mas nada que a Madame Pomfrey não pudesse curar rápido. Está só um pouco roxo." Eu estico o meu braço para ela ver.

"Você também não viu quem era, James?" Ela pergunta.

"Eu não estava com a Lily." Ele responde, abaixando a cabeça envergonhado. Sirius abaixa a cabeça pela primeira vez, e passa as mãos pelos olhos.

Hmm, acho que os dois estavam juntos fazendo sabe-se lá o que ontem a noite.

"Por que não?" Mary pergunta.

"Isso não importa agora, Mary." Eu falo, pegando o último pedaço de bolo de chocolate, e comendo-o rapidamente antes que suma.

Depois que acabamos de tomar café, me separo da Mary, e vou para a aula de DCAT, conversando com o Remus no caminho.

"Como você está, Remus?"

"Cansado, mas estou bem. Em comparação as férias, que eu passei sozinho, eu estou ótimo." Ele diz, com um sorriso triste.

"Que bom que você está bem." Eu sorrio para ele, enquanto entramos na sala de aula. "Ainda bem que hoje tenho o meu parceiro de volta, e estou livre do Tim."

"Ele está realmente te incomodando, não é?"

"Nem me fala. Se bem que depois que o Peter ameaçou ele ontem, ele melhorou."

"Lily, eu acho que você deveria contar o que aconteceu para o Prof. Dumbledore. Ele tem que ficar sabendo que um dos alunos foi atacado aqui dentro."

"Eu não vou contar. Não aconteceu nada grave, e eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem foi me atacou. Avisar o Prof. Dumbledore só traria mais problema para ele." Além do que, ele me perguntaria porque o James não estava comigo, e eu não consigo mentir para o Prof. Dumbledore. Ele tem um jeito de sempre retirar a verdade das pessoas.

"Ah," Remus diz, "Entendo. Você está protegendo o James."

"Não é isso."

"Não?"

Por sorte eu não tenho que responder, porque o Prof. Longbottom pede silêncio para começar a aula nesse instante. Ele começa a aula entregando as redações sobre Patronos.

"Excepcional, Srta. Evans." Ele diz, entregando a minha. Olho para a redação e vi que recebi um O (ótimo). Na verdade a minha redação poderia ser melhor. Afinal, eu não descobri o porque do meu patrono e do James agirem daquela forma.

Hmm, tem muito tempo que eu não penso nisso. Tanta coisa aconteceu desde aquela primeira aula, que eu acabei esquecendo.

Se bem que agora, eu tenho algumas teorias. E todas elas apontam para o que eu tenho quase certeza. O desespero que eu fiquei ontem, depois que o James não apareceu, e eu fui atacada, o desespero que eu senti quando ouvi os gritos agonizantes dele, mas também o modo como o meu coração acelerou quando ele quase me beijou ontem a noite, ou a sensação que eu tive ao acordar nos braços dele hoje de manhã, provam que os nossos patronos agiram daquela forma, porque os bruxos que os convocaram têm sentimentos um pelo outro.

Eu estou atraída por ele, eu realmente gosto dele, eu me preocupo com ele. E eu sei que se ele deixar, eu posso amá-lo facilmente. Eu só espero não me arrepender depois. Mas será que ele vai querer que nós sejamos um casal? Ou será que ele tem medo de relacionamentos? Como quase todos os garotos têm...

* * *

"_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time"_

_Aerosmith - "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing"_

_**James POV**_

Enquanto estou sentado atrás da Lily na aula de DCAT, eu ainda não acredito no que eu fiz ontem. No que as minhas ações acarretaram. Mais quem fez aquela brutalidade com a Lily vai pagar. E eu vou descobrir quem foi.

Pego um pedaço de pergaminho e escrevo uma mensagem para Almofadinhas.

_Tem planos para depois da aula?_

_**Não**, _ele responde.

_Beleza, então fique aqui quando a aula acabar._

_**O que vamos aprontar?**_

_Vamos ter um papo com o Ranhoso. Saber se ele sabe alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu com a Lily._

_**Eu duvido muito que ele fale alguma coisa.**_

_Mas podemos usar métodos persuasivos com ele. Eu não perco o meu distintivo se nenhum professor ver. _

_**Excelente. Tem muito tempo que eu não azaro o Ranhoso mesmo**._

Guardo o pergaminho e espero a aula acabar. Assim que acaba, como de costume, Longbottom sai para o escritório dele, e Ranhoso se levanta para sair rapidamente. Eu aponto a minha varinha para a mochila dele, e a rasgo no fundo. O material todo dele cai no chão, tinta, pena, livros, tudo. Os potes de tinta se quebram manchando o chão da sala de preto. A turma toda (menos a Lily) ri, e como eu não quero chamar atenção, eu também rio.

"Eu vou para a biblioteca." Essa garota estuda demais. "Vejo vocês no almoço."

"Tchau, Lily. Tome cuidado." Ela rola os olhos e sai da sala.

Aluado fica parado olhando para mim e para o Almofadinhas. Ele sabe que foi um de nós dois que fizemos a bolsa do Ranhoso rasgar.

"Eu _vou_ descobrir o que aconteceu com ela." Eu falo.

Ele não diz nada, somente balança os ombros e espera. Ranhoso liberou os amigos dele, e agora só estamos nós quatro na sala.

"Snape." Eu começo.

"O que você quer, Potter? Já não basta que eu tenha perdido toda a minha tinta?"

"Eu quero saber que foi o responsável. Eu sei que foi ou você, ou um dos seus _amiguinhos_."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, Potter. Acho que caiu da vassoura e finalmente perdeu o pouco juízo que você tinha."

"Não se faça de desentendido! Quem atacou a Lily ontem?"

Ele olha para mim confuso, e diz, "Atacaram a Lily ontem?"

"Não se faça de desentendido, Snape! Foi nas masmorras, perto do dormitório da Sonserina! Qual dos seus amigos que foi o responsável?" Eu falo furioso, com a minha varinha apontada para ele. Sirius e Remus também estão com a varinha apontada para ele, atrás de mim. "Ou foi você?"

"Eu _jamais_ atacaria ela! E eu não sei do que você está falando. Não estou sabendo de ataque nenhum."

"Então os seus amigos estão agindo pelas suas costas, Ranhoso." Sirius fala, girando a varinha nos dedos. "Porque a Lily foi atacada ontem, e nós _vamos_ achar o culpado."

Snape parece estar furioso, mas ele pega a mochila dele e diz, "Você não vai ter esse gostinho, Black. Se eu descobrir que foi um deles que atacou a Lily, você não vai chegar na minha frente. "

Juro que não gosto do jeito que o Snape se refere a Lily. É bem claro que ele gosta dela, e eu não gosto nada disso.

Ele se vira e sai da sala.

"Então, acreditamos nele?" Remus pergunta.

"Sim." Eu falo simplesmente. Não vou explicar o porquê. Que ele não quer ver a Lily machucada tanto quanto eu.

"Mas Pontas--" Almofadinhas começa, mas eu corto ele.

"Ele não sabe quem foi. Almofadinhas, eu posso ficar com o Mapa dos Marotos? Eu quero dar uma olhada nele, antes da patrulha de hoje. Ver se tem algum Sonserino fora da toca."

"Claro, vamos lá no dormitório pegar."

Quando entramos na Torre da Grifinória, Almofadinhas diz, "A Ruiva me surpreendeu hoje. A maior parte das mulheres teria feito um escândalo por tomarem um bolo. Ficariam sem falar, fariam uma tempestade num copo d'água."

"Eu sei." Mas a Lily não é que nem a maior parte das garotas, e por isso que eu gosto dela.

"Ela está te protegendo, Pontas." Aluado diz, e eu olho confuso para ele.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Ela deveria contar o que aconteceu para o Dumbledore. Ele deveria saber o que aconteceu ontem a noite, mas ela disse que não vai contar para ele. Ela disse que é porque ela não tem nenhuma informação útil, mas eu duvido muito. Ela está te protegendo."

Eu não sei o que falar, então fico calado. Já estou com muita raiva, muita vergonha de mim mesmo pelo o que eu fiz. Por mais que a Lily diga que não, que não é culpa minha, eu não consigo deixar de me sentir culpado. Se eu estivesse com ela, com certeza teria sido diferente. Mas eu não estava. E essa culpa está me consumindo por dentro. Então a única coisa que eu posso fazer é descobrir quem atacou ela, e me vingar.

"Mas sabe o que não faz sentido?" Aluado comenta. "Ela estava sozinha e desligada, e a pessoa só a jogou contra a parede."

"Só a jogou contra a parede?" Eu falo, furioso com o meu amigo. "Você não viu o estado que ela estava ontem! Você não viu o jeito que o braço dela estava! Ou o ombro dela! Ou toda a parte direita do corpo dela!"

"Calma, Pontas!" Aluado diz, e isso só me deixa mais furioso ainda. "O que eu quis dizer é, porque quem a atacou, não atacou com uma Maldição Imperdoável? Ela estava vulnerável, e eles poderiam ter feito qualquer coisa com ela, coisas muito piores do que fizeram. Por que só isso?"

"O que você quer dizer com isso tudo?"

"Que esse ataque não faz sentido."

"Mas isso não muda o fato que ela foi atacada."

"Não, não muda. Mas por que ela não foi atacada _pior_?"

Eu não sei. E sinceramente, nem quero pensar na possibilidade. Não quero nem imaginar como seria o meu sentimento de culpa caso a Lily tivesse sido atacada com uma Maldição Imperdoável. Se eu chegasse na escola, depois de me divertir por horas a fio com o Almofadinhas no Três Vassouras, só para encontrar a Lily morta. Acho que eu enlouquecia. Eu me sento na cama do Rabicho e coloco as mãos no rosto.

"Calma, Pontas." Almofadinhas diz, colocando uma mão no meu ombro. "Ela está bem." Ele estica a outra mão e vejo o mapa do maroto na mão dele, "Aqui está."

Eu pego o pedaço de pergaminho velho e o coloco em um dos bolsos internos do meu uniforme.

"Que horas é a festa do Slughorn?" Sirius pergunta.

Com tudo que aconteceu, eu esqueci completamente dessa festa.

"Começa as 17h e vai até as 21h."

"Cara, você tem que gostar muito mesmo da Ruiva, para cancelar um treino de Quadribol para acompanhar ela na festa do Slug Club."

Nem me fala... Mas óbvio que eu não vou falar isso para ele. "Como se eu fosse deixar ela ir com o idiota do Smith. Você ouviu a _insinuação_ dele. Para que ela mostrasse o quarto dela para ele." Aluado olha surpreso para mim, e eu aceno que sim, que é verdade, que o imbecil realmente sugeriu isso. "Eu quebro todos os dentes dele, antes mesmo do imbecil chegar a 10 metros de distância da porta do quarto dela."

"Que tal uma partida de xadrez até a hora do almoço?" Almofadinhas oferece, e eu aceito. Quero me desligar desses problemas todos.

Quando terminamos a partida já é hora do almoço. Vamos para o Salão Principal e nos sentamos na mesa da Grifinória. Lily não está aqui ainda, e o almoço já começou a meia hora. Eu não consigo deixar de me preocupar, de achar que algo aconteceu com ela. Isso é muito estranho. Sempre achei que estivéssemos seguros dentro do castelo, mas eu vi que estava errado nessa madrugada.

"Pontas, pára de se preocupar, cara." Almofadinhas diz, olhando para a minha cabeça. "Assim você vai ficar careca. Acalme-se."

Eu nem mesmo percebi que estava bagunçando o cabelo.

Meia hora passa e ela não aparece.

Ela disse que vinha almoçar conosco.

Mais quinze minutos se passam.

Eu realmente começo a ficar nervoso.

Decido me levantar quando ouço o Almofadinhas falar,

"Pronto, ela chegou. Você pode se acalmar agora." Ele balança o rosto.

Olho para a entrada do Salão Principal e realmente, lá está ela, caminhando na nossa direção. Eu solto uma respiração que nem sabia que estava prendendo.

"Oi gente, desculpem o atraso." Ela fala, se sentando ao meu lado.

"Sem problema, Ruiva." Sirius diz, "Mas o Pontas estava quase careca de tanta preocupação."

"Desculpa, eu perdi a hora na biblioteca. Tenho que entregar o dever de Runas amanhã e está sendo mais complicado do que eu achei."

"Tudo bem." Eu falo, finalmente colocando comida no meu prato.

"Você não precisava ter me esperado, James."

"Eu estava sem fome."

"Desculpa ter me atrasado."

"Se você me perdoa por ter faltado a patrulha, eu com certeza posso te perdoar por chegar atrasada no almoço." Eu pisco e sorrio para ela, demonstrando uma calma que eu não estava sentindo a 5 minutos atrás.

Depois do almoço vamos para as masmorras. As malditas masmorras. Ela caminha normalmente pelo local. Incrível como ela está agindo forte, caminhando de cabeça erguida, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Entramos na masmorra aonde a aula de Poções acontece, e Lily retira o frasco com a nossa poção da bolsa dela. Mais duas horas com essa poção fedida...

Slughorn passa de mesa em mesa analisando as poções. Como sempre ele elogia a _Poção da Lily_ sem parar, e dá 10 pontos para a Grifinória para ela. Eu não me importo que ele chame de poção da Lily. Ela basicamente faz tudo sozinha mesmo.

Mas ele manda as duas garotas da Sonserina recomeçarem do zero, dizendo que a poção delas está completamente arruinadas. Quando ele diz que a poção não foi mexida no horário correto, elas dizem, "Como se nós duas fôssemos acordar as 8 da manhã para preparar uma poção. Você não quer que a gente fique com olheiras!", como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Nós quatro rimos da expressão no rosto do Slughorn, ao ouvir isso de duas alunas da Casa dele.

E mais uma vez o fedor da masmorra é insuportável, e quando a aula acaba todos praticamente saem correndo da sala. Nós quatro teríamos que correr de qualquer jeito para chegar a tempo na estufa, para a aula de Herbologia. Nós quatro trabalhamos juntos nessa aula, já que mais alunos fazem essa matéria, e os grupos tem que ser maiores.

Mas antes da aula começar o imprestável do Smith vem de novo falar com a Lily. Como que esse cara consegue ser tão insuportável?

"Oi, Lily." Ele diz sorrindo para ela. Acho que não vou esperar ele ficar a 10 metros do quarto dela para quebrar os dentes dele não. Uma pena que a Prof. Sprout esteja aqui. Depois do Curt, eu não posso dar um soco em nenhum aluno na frente de um professor, senão eu perco o meu distintivo.

"Oi, Tim." Ela fala, e fica bem óbvio que ela não está com a mínima paciência para falar com ele.

"Você vai mesmo com o _Potter_?"

Ei! O Potter está aqui, seu imbecil.

Eu quero deixar ele possesso, mas eu sei que não posso dar um soco na cara dele. Então eu faço uma coisa que eu sei que eu vou gostar, ele vai odiar, não vai me deixar em apuros com o Dumbledore, e tenho certeza que a Lily não vai se opor. Não depois de tudo que aconteceu essa noite entre nós dois.

Então, antes dela responder, eu digo sorrindo para a Lily, ignorando o imbecil, "Sim, _Smith_, ela vai com o Potter.", enquanto a abraço pelo ombro, chegando-a para perto de mim. Eu dou um beijo na bochecha dela, e digo, ainda olhando para ela, "Certo, meu anjo?"

"Aham." Ela responde olhando para mim, completamente corada.

Então eu olho para ele e digo, ainda abraçando ela, "Respondida a sua pergunta, Smith?"

A cara de raiva dele é melhor do que a de qualquer azaração que o Sirius já tenha feito nele, e ele sai. Eu solto a Lily, dizendo, "Quem sabe agora ele te deixa em paz."

"Aham." Ela diz.

Eu sorrio em ver a reação que causo nela. Ainda não consigo acreditar que nós dois dormimos juntos, por boa parte dessa noite. Que eu a abracei, deitados juntos na cama. Que eu acariciei os cabelos ruivos dela, observando ela dormir ao meu lado. Como se eu fosse dormir e deixar de aproveitar essa oportunidade única. Nem sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei acordado, olhando ela, dormindo nos meus braços.

Eu já sabia que eu gostava da Lily, mas naquela hora, naquele momento, eu percebi que eu a amo. Que eu a amo _muito_.

Toda vez que eu a vejo sorrir para mim, o meu coração acelera tanto que chega a doer. Toda vez que ela toca em mim, o meu corpo reage como se fosse a primeira vez que ela estivesse tocando em mim. Toda vez que eu olho para os lábios dela, eu quero beijá-los. Toda vez que eu a abraço, eu não quero soltar nunca mais.

Não preciso dizer que fiquei completamente desligado a aula de Herbologia toda, só escapando dos meus pensamentos, quando a realidade me chamou.

"James, vamos! A aula já acabou." Lily me chama.

"Bom, eu vou encontrar com a Jennifer." Almofadinhas diz, "Bom encontro para vocês dois."

Ele sai da estufa correndo para encontrar com a garota da semana dele. Sirius nunca vai mudar.

Quando chegamos nas portas da entrada do castelo, Aluado diz, "Eu vou dormir um pouco, ainda estou muito cansado. Divirtam-se na festa."

"Tchau, Remus." Lily diz, dando um beijo na bochecha dele, e eu não consigo deixar de sentir ciúmes. Mesmo sabendo que o Aluado jamais tentaria qualquer coisa com a Lily. Ele sabe que ela é minha. "Descanse bastante."

"Até mais, cara." Eu falo, e ele sai na direção da escadaria que leva a Torre da Grifinória.

Lily e eu subimos as escadas que levam mais rápido ao terceiro andar.

"James, você quer tomar banho antes, ou eu tomo? Para nos arrumarmos para a festa?"

Eu olho para o relógio e vejo que não são nem 16h ainda. Temos muito tempo. Mas como as garotas geralmente precisam de muito tempo para se arrumarem, eu digo, "Você pode ir na frente, Lily."

"Obrigada." Ela diz, jogando a mochila dela no sofá (como de costume) e entrando no quarto dela. Ué? Achei que ela fosse tomar banho. Mulheres... vá entender...

Quando estou entrando no meu quarto para guardar a minha mochila, a porta do quarto dela abre e ela sai com uma capa que não é do uniforme de Hogwarts na mão. Não sabia que tínhamos que nos arrumar. Não é a toa que o Sirius perguntou se já sabíamos o que iríamos vestir no nosso encontro.

Não, James. Isso não é um encontro. Tire essa idéia da cabeça.

Eu jogo a mochila no chão, e mudo de roupa, colocando só o meu short de sempre. Volto para a Sala Comunal, a procura de algo para fazer, enquanto a Lily toma o banho dela. Não tem como eu jogar xadrez sozinho. Hoje é terça, então eu não vou estudar de jeito nenhum.

Mas eu olho para a mesa e vejo a pilha de livros de Quadribol da Lily. Da idéia mais louca da vida dela. Pego o _'Quadribol Através dos Séculos'_, e vou para o meu capítulo favorito do livro, o _Capítulo 9 – A Invenção da Vassoura de Corrida_.

Quando estou no meio do capítulo, uma tempestade começa a cair lá fora. Ainda bem que adiei o treino de Quadribol. Voar nessas condições não é nada agradável. Quando começo o _Capítulo 10 – O Quadribol Hoje_, ouço a porta do banheiro se abrir, e a Lily dizer, "Está liberado.", depois ouço a porta do quarto dela se fechar.

Pego a minha melhor capa e entro no banheiro. Juro que o cheiro do sabonete dela é intoxicante. Lily geralmente toma banho a noite, e sempre que eu vou escovar os dentes antes de dormir, o banheiro ainda tem o cheiro do sabonete dela. Como eu amo esse cheiro.

Tomo um banho rápido, como de costume, e me visto rapidamente. Então eu me olho no espelho. Meu cabelo está todo bagunçado, como sempre. Lily não merece ter um acompanhante com um cabelo desse. Então eu pego um pente e começo a pentear ele. Mas o desgraçado não me ajuda. Eu penteio, e penteio e penteio, e ele continua em pé.

Maldição.

Sei lá quanto tempo eu estou tentando domar o meu cabelo, mas ouço a Lily bater na porta, "James, está tudo bem? Você está demorando... Já está na hora..."

Merda. Vai ficar assim mesmo.

"Já estou saindo."

Abro a porta, e olho para a Lily. Ela está com o cabelo um pouco encaracolado, e a capa que ela está vestindo é de um tom azul escuro. Merda. Isso me faz lembrar da calcinha dela pendurada no box, que também era azul escura.

"Vamos?" Eu falo, estendendo a mão para ela.

Ela está parada olhando para mim com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Eu esqueci alguma coisa? Será que o meu zíper está aberto? Eu olho para baixo, e vejo que não, está fechado. Por que ela está olhando assim para mim.

"Tem alguma coisa diferente em você." Ela diz, pensativa.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto, me olhando de novo.

"Ah! Já sei." Ela sorri e estica o braço, e então bagunça o cabelo que eu demorei horas para (tentar) arrumar. "Bem melhor assim."

Se ela está dizendo, não sou eu quem vai negar.

"Vamos então?" Eu pergunto, esticando de novo o braço para ela. Ela segura o meu braço, e saímos do nosso dormitório.

Quando chegamos na sala de aula, aonde a festa está acontecendo, Slughorn vem logo nos cumprimentar. Óbvio que ele vai direto para a Lily.

"Lily Evans! Que prazer ver você aqui na minha festinha." Slughorn diz.

Eu olho em volta e não parece ser uma festinha não. Têm bruxos aqui do Ministério. Sei disso porque reconheço alguns do enterro do meu pai.

"Só você mesma, Lily, para conseguir essa façanha! Você trouxe James Potter para a minha pequena festa. Só você mesmo, garota, só você mesmo." Então Slughorn coloca uma mão no meu ombro e diz, olhando bem para mim,"James, meu garoto, você não vai se arrepender de ter vindo."

Eu acho que o Slughorn bebeu. Tudo bem que ele não é muito normal, mas o jeito que ele está agindo não é normal nem mesmo para ele.

"James, meu garoto," ele diz, me levando para dentro da sala. Eu seguro a mão da Lily forte e a levo comigo. De jeito nenhum que eu vou encarar o Slughorn bêbado sozinho. "Quero que você conheça o Richard Wintemberg. Ele é um inominável do Ministério. Ele conheceu o seu pai. Estávamos falando dele antes de você chegar."

"Prazer." Eu digo, apertando a mão do bruxo que eu reconheci do enterro do meu pai, mas eu rapidamente me despeço, não vim aqui para ficar puxando saco de funcionário do Ministério. "Se me derem licença, eu estou com muita sede. Vou pegar algo para beber."

E saio antes que eles falem qualquer coisa, conduzindo a Lily novamente, só que dessa vez até a mesa de bebidas.

"Dessa escapamos." Ela fala, e depois ri. "Fico feliz que tenha vindo. Geralmente eu que sou arrastada por ele nessas festas, e introduzida como a garota nascida trouxa que tem aptidão para poções e deveria estar na Sonserina."

"Que coisa feia, Lily, rindo da minha desgraça."

E ela sorri mais ainda, mas logo depois diz séria, "Eu acho que reconheço aquele bruxo. Ele estava no enterro do seu pai, não estava?"

"Sim. Era um dos quais eu nunca ouvi falar, mas que juravam que eram grandes amigos do meu pai."

Pego um copo de ponche para mim e para a Lily, e pergunto, "Tem sempre tanta gente assim nessas festas?"

"Geralmente não. Somente a primeira festa do ano, a de Natal, e a última. Na primeira festa todos querem ter o primeiro contato com os alunos escolhidos a dedo pelo Slughorn. É uma puxação de saco sem fim."

"Fico feliz por ter vindo." Eu falo sarcasticamente.

Ela solta uma risada e olha para mim, com os olhos verdes esmeraldas brilhando, "Eu estou realmente feliz que você tenha vindo, James."

"Você acha que eu não sei disso?" Eu pergunto, brincando, "Se não fosse por mim você estaria presa aqui com o _Smith_."

"Nem fala isso." Ela diz, enquanto apóia o rosto no meu ombro, do mesmo jeito que ela fez essa noite, enquanto dormia. A minha mão começa a acariciar o cabelo dela instintivamente.

"E então, o que você costuma fazer nessas festas?" Minha mão continua acariciando o cabelo dela.

"Até o ano passado, eu costumava fugir do Barnabus Cuffe, da Corvinal. Mas _esse_ felizmente parou, depois que foi azarado uma vez." Eu olho para aonde ela aponta com o dedo, e vejo o Cuffe, puxando o saco de um repórter do Profeta Diário. "Mas basicamente, eu só sou arrastada para lá e para cá pelo Slughorn."

Vejo o Avery entrar na sala, e fico tenso instantaneamente. Ele é o meu principal suspeito de ter atacado a Lily na noite passada. Acho que eu vou ter mais uso para o Veritasserum do que eu imaginava anteriormente. Nem que eu use em todos os alunos da Sonserina, eu vou descobrir quem a atacou. Ele entra e vai direto conversar com o inominável, mas não antes de olhar para nós dois e dar um olhar de desdém. Eu não viro o rosto. Eu o encaro com o mesmo desdém.

"Quer comer alguma coisa?" Eu pergunto para ela.

"Claro." Vamos para a ampla e farta mesa de comidas, e óbvio que ela pega uma torta de chocolate. Lily sabe ser bem previsível quando quer. Eu rio, e ela olha para mim confusa, "O que foi?"

"Nada." Ela não parece estar satisfeita com a minha resposta, mas isso não vai impedí-la de comer a torta.

Com o tempo mais e mais alunos chegam, e vários vem conversar conosco. O meu batedor mais novo, Gregory McCarty fica muito feliz em nos ver aqui, e passa boa parte do tempo conversando conosco. Ele foi um dos poucos a ter ficado contente com a alteração da data do treino de Quadribol. Depois de uma meia hora, ele toma coragem para falar com uma aluna da Corvinal do quinto ano.

Vejo que alguns casais estão dançando, e já que garotas adoram dançar, eu resolvo perguntar, "Você quer dançar?"

Ela olha para a 'pista de dança', depois para mim, e diz, "Claro. Mas eu vou avisando, eu não danço _nada_ bem."

"Não se preocupe, meu anjo." Eu falo, segurando a mão dela e a conduzindo. "O segredo está na liderança."

Vejo que o Gregory está dançando com a garota da Corvinal, radiante. Eu abraço a Lily, já que a música que está tocando é lenta, e começamos a nos mover sobre o som da música, e eu esqueço que estamos em uma sala cheia de bruxos e bruxas, e me concentro somente nesse momento. Em abraçá-la apertado, em ver o sorriso no rosto dela, em simplesmente estar tão próximo a ela.

Dançamos por mais quatro músicas, quando Slughorn decide nos importunar novamente. "James, meu garoto," Agora ele está completamente bêbado. "Você não pode monopolizar a Lily assim não. Eu não consegui apresentar ela para ninguém ainda. Se me der licença." Ele então segura a mão da Lily e a arrasta para longe, antes que eu possa falar qualquer coisa.

Eu volto para a mesa de bebidas, e fico vendo a coitada da Lily ser arrastada para lá e para cá pelo Slughorn. Olho para o relógio e vejo que já são 20h30. Daqui a pouco temos que começar a nossa patrulha.

Usando isso como desculpa, eu vou até o Slughorn, seguro a mão da Lily na minha e falo, "Desculpa, Prof. Slughorn, mas nós dois temos que ir. Você sabe como é, deveres de Monitores Chefe."

"Claro, meu rapaz, podem ir."

Saímos da sala, e a Lily diz, sorrindo, "Obrigada pelo resgate."

"Acredite, foi um prazer."

Quando passamos por uma das janelas, Lily vê a chuva lá fora e pergunta, "Você teria feito o treino, mesmo com essa chuva?"

"Claro. Isso é só uma chuvinha."

"Chuvinha? Isso é um temporal."

"Já voei em condições muito piores do que essa."

Ela me surpreende me abraçando bem apertado, colocando as mãos por dentro da minha capa.

"Deve ser impossível ver o Pomo de Ouro com esse tempo."

"Se o apanhador tiver bons reflexos, e boa visão ele consegue ver." É por isso que eu não sou um apanhador, e sim um artilheiro. Eu posso ter bons reflexos, ótimos reflexos até, mas a minha visão não é das melhores. É horrível voar com óculos em um temporal desse, não dá para enxergar absolutamente nada.

Ela sai rapidamente do meu abraço, e diz, "Vamos ver se você tem bons reflexos então." E ela levanta a mão e mostra o meu pomo de ouro preso entre os dedos dela. Que bruxa mais sorrateira.

"Lily! Não faça isso!"

"Você mesmo disse que não tem problema, James." Ela diz, andando para trás, na direção das portas da entrada.

"Lily... Você vai se arrepender se fizer isso." Eu a ameaço.

"Hmm..." Ela finge pensar, e diz, "Acho que é um risco que vale a pena tomar." E sai correndo pelas portas da entrada, no meio da chuva.

"Lily!" Eu sabia. Não consigo enxergar nada aqui. Está chovendo muito e meus óculos já estão todos molhados e embaçados. Depois de uns 5 segundos eu ouço ela falar um feitiço e eu posso enxergar de novo. Parece que os óculos estão repelindo a água.

Ela está a poucos metros na minha frente, completamente encharcada, e segurando o refém na mão dela.

"Agora que você consegue enxergar, você consegue pegar o pomo? Nesse temporal?"

Eu caminho rapidamente na direção dela, e vejo os dedos dela se soltarem, um a um, do pomo, e aumento a velocidade. Quando estou bem próximo dela, eu escorrego na lama e esbarro nela, levando nós dois ao chão.

Eu caio praticamente encima dela, e pergunto, "Você está bem?"

Ela ri sem parar, e responde com dificuldade, "Eu estou. O seu pomo eu não sei." Ela estica a mão e mostra o pomo ainda na mão dela, mas que foi esmagado na queda. Provavelmente quebrou uma das asas do pobre coitado.

"Muita maldade sua fazer isso com ele." Eu falo, sem me mover do chão.

Ela simplesmente sorri como resposta, e mesmo estando de noite, eu consigo ver o rosto dela, já que estamos tão próximos a entrada iluminada do castelo. A chuva cai sem parar no rosto dela, o cabelo dela está todo encharcado, a roupa dela está toda molhada e suja de lama. Mas mesmo assim ela ri sem parar.

_Como eu amo essa garota._

Eu toco o rosto molhado dela com uma mão, acariciando a bochecha suave dela. Ela pára de rir, e olha para mim. Eu me aproximo dela, sabendo que dessa vez não tem nenhum aluno chato, não tem nenhum sino dos infernos, não tem nenhum machucado, nada para me impedir de fazer o que eu quero fazer.

Um relâmpago ilumina o céu e eu posso ver o rosto dela melhor, por um milésimo de segundo, mas é tempo suficiente para a expressão no rosto dela ficar clara para mim. E essa expressão diz que ela quer isso tanto quanto eu. E a imagem dela deitada embaixo de mim na chuva, é algo que eu vou me lembrar por toda a eternidade.

Então eu aproximo o meu rosto lentamente do rosto dela, saboreando essa sensação de expectativa. Um calafrio passa pelo meu corpo, mas não está relacionado ao frio. A minha mão continua no rosto dela, deixando-o fixo, enquanto eu me aproximo mais e mais do rosto dela. Outro relâmpago nos ilumina, e eu vejo que os olhos dela agora estão fechados, na expectativa do beijo. E ele vem logo em seguida, pois menos de um segundo depois do relâmpago, os nossos lábios _finalmente_ se tocam.

* * *

A/N: Preciso falar mais alguma coisa?

O recorde de reviews ainda é do capítulo 12 com 26 reviews. Será que esse bate o recorde?


	16. Segredo

_**Por Toda a Eternidade**_

"_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.._

_I will be strong I will be faithful 'cos I'm counting on A new beginning._

_A reason for living. A deeper meaning."_

_Savage Garden - "Truly Madly Deeply"_

_**Capítulo 16 – Segredo**_

_**Lily POV**_

Está chovendo muito. Um temporal de verdade está caindo sobre Hogwarts. Chuva forte, relâmpagos, trovões, ventos, tudo. Esse é o tipo de clima que quando ocorrem, todos querem estar protegidos do lado de dentro das suas casas. Todos, menos eu.

Na verdade, todos menos eu e o James.

Nós dois estamos deitados no chão, do lado de fora de Hogwarts, nos beijando no meio desse temporal. Ele beija os meus lábios suavemente, enquanto acaricia o meu rosto. Eu já havia me preparado para o fato que eu iria beijar o James. Depois de tudo que aconteceu na madrugada anterior, era só uma questão de tempo, muito pouco tempo. Mas nada me preparou para as emoções que eu estou sentindo, enquanto nós dois nos beijamos. O meu corpo se arrepia, como se estivesse com frio, mas o meu sangue ferve, como se estivesse com calor. Eu não consigo descrever as minhas emoções, mas eu sei que elas só aumentam quando eu sinto os lábios dele se partirem levemente, e a língua dele percorrer o contorno dos meus lábios. Em resposta, eu também parto os meus lábios, dando acesso a ele. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos nos beijando, até que eu tenha que, infelizmente, nos separar para respirar.

Viro o rosto para o lado, e tento controlar a minha respiração ofegante, enquanto ele beija o meu pescoço, falando o meu nome suavemente de vez em quando. Uma das minhas mãos está acariciando o cabelo molhado dele, enquanto a outra segura o pomo.

Depois de algum tempo dando atenção ao meu pescoço, ele pára e se afasta um pouco do meu rosto. O sorriso bobo no rosto dele com certeza é uma cópia idêntica do meu.

"_Finalmente_." Ele diz.

Eu não respondo, somente sorrio para ele. A mão dele enrola o meu cabelo, enquanto ele diz, sorrindo o sorriso maroto que eu tanto amo, "Você não precisava ter seqüestrado o meu pomo se queria um beijo, era só ter pedido."

Eu mostro a minha língua para ele como resposta, e ele ri. Ele está se aproximando de mim de novo, quando um trovão nos lembra de aonde estamos. Ele sai de cima de mim, se levantando e diz, "Vamos entrar, eu não quero que você fique doente."

Ele estica um braço para me ajudar a levantar, e depois que eu levanto, eu entrego o pomo para ele. "Desculpa ter estragado o seu pomo."

"Não tem problema," ele diz, pegando o pomo e guardando no bolso interno da capa dele. O mesmo bolso de aonde eu o peguei. Depois ele me abraça e me dá um beijo rápido, e viramos para entrar no castelo. Ele caminha colado em mim, com o braço atrás de mim, me segurando pela cintura.

Estamos deixando uma trilha de lama no nosso caminho. Pringle, o zelador de Hogwarts não vai gostar nada disso. Estou imaginando o escândalo que ele vai fazer quando ver essa sujeira.

Entramos no nosso dormitório, e James diz, "Temos 15 minutos para começar a patrulha. É melhor tomarmos um banho rápido e mudar de roupa, você quer ir na frente?"

"Eu esqueci completamente da patrulha." eu respondo, tentando passar uma mão no meu cabelo. "Mas sim, é melhor eu tirar logo essa lama do cabelo. Vou tentar não demorar."

Eu separo uma roupa limpa rapidamente, e entro no banheiro. Tirar essa lama toda do cabelo realmente é complicado, ainda mais tendo pouco tempo disponível para isso. Saio do banho, me visto, e saio do banheiro (dessa vez eu lembro de não deixar a minha calcinha molhada pendurada no box) passando uma toalha no cabelo, para secar ele um pouco. Eu sei que eu posso fazer isso magicamente, mas não fica tão bom quanto do jeito natural.

Olho para o James, que está sentado no sofá vestindo apenas o short do Puddlemere United, analisando o pobre pomo. "Está liberado." eu falo.

Ele olha para mim, incrível como ele somente olha para mim com aquele sorriso dele, e o frio na minha barriga volta. E esse frio só aumenta quando ele se levanta do sofá e vem para perto de mim, e diz, "Eu não vou demorar." Ele me beija rapidamente, e entra no banheiro, fechando a porta. Mas eu fico parada como uma boba. Sem reação nenhuma. Isso não é justo. Eu não consigo nem mesmo falar uma palavra, e ele tem toda a situação sobre controle.

Será que é por que ele não está levando isso a sério? Será que isso para ele é só algo momentâneo?

Não. Eu não vou me preocupar. Está muito cedo para me preocupar. Vou conversar com ele durante a patrulha. Eu preciso saber se esse beijo, ou melhor, esses beijos, vão alterar alguma coisa, ou se ele quer continuar sendo apenas amigos.

James não demora nada no banho, e sai vestindo o mesmo short de sempre, e tremendo de frio. "Volto logo." ele diz, enquanto entra no quarto dele para se vestir. Juro que não entendo essa fascinação do James por banho frio. Banho quente é muito melhor. Ainda mais depois de ficarmos tanto tempo na chuva. Ele vai acabar ficando doente desse jeito.

Eu vou no meu quarto e pego o meu distintivo na minha capa manchada de lama. Ele está todo sujo, mas o limpo magicamente rapidamente, e o prendo ao uniforme.

"Vamos?" Viro para trás e vejo o James parado na entrada do meu quarto, inclinado na moldura da porta, esticando o braço para mim.

"Vamos." Eu respondo, segurando a mão dele, e saímos para começar a patrulha. Ele não solta a minha mão, e caminhamos pelo corredor. "Vamos começar por onde?"

"Bom, como hoje teve a festa do Slughorn, é capaz de ter alguns alunos nas salas de aula vazias próximas. Podemos começar por ali, que tal?"

"Boa idéia."

Para minha tristeza, quando chegamos perto de aonde a festa aconteceu, James solta a minha mão. Mas logo depois ele abre a porta de uma sala de aula, que vemos estar vazia. Mas encontramos um casal na sala de aula seguinte. O novo batedor do Time da Grifinória e a garota da Corvinal estão no maior amasso.

"Gregory!" James grita, e os dois se separam na mesma hora, se afastando da parede aonde ele estava prensando a garota.

"Oi, James. Lily." Gregory diz, claramente envergonhado.

"Eu não vou perguntar o que vocês estão fazendo aqui, porque isso está bem claro. Me poupem de dar um sermão, e vão para as suas casas. Principalmente você, Gregory. Não quero que você esteja muito _cansado_ para o treino de amanhã. Eu odiaria ter que trocar você pelo Curt."

"Menos 20 pontos para a casa de cada um de vocês." Eu falo, e os dois olham para mim espantados. Se eles acharam que iam escapar só com um aviso, estão completamente enganados.

Mas eles não falam nada, somente saem da sala de aula, cabisbaixos.

"Você acha que eles vão mesmo para o dormitório? Ou será que vão procurar outro lugar?" Eu pergunto para o James.

"Definitivamente vão para o dormitório. Gregory não vai querer perder a posição dele no time."

Encontramos mais dois casais perto do local da festa do Slughorn, assim como o próprio professor de poções sentado em uma das cadeiras da sala de aula da festa, com uma caixa de abacaxi cristalizados no colo, com a cabeça para trás na cadeira, com a boca aberta, e roncando alto.

"Professor Slughorn." Eu o acordo, sacudindo o ombro dele.

"Lily?" Ele pergunta quando acorda, olhando confuso para mim.

"A festa já acabou, Professor. O senhor pode ir." Eu finjo não tomar conhecimento que a festa já acabou a quase uma hora.

"Ah, sim, sim. Eu estava só garantindo que todos saíssem com segurança."

James começa a tossir, e eu falo, "Claro, Professor. Nós vamos continuar a patrulha então. Boa noite, Professor."

"Boa noite." Ele responde, e pelo jeito que ele está, eu duvido muito que ele vá para o escritório dele...

Descemos as escadas (passando pelo zelador, que xinga todos por causa da sujeira na entrada do castelo) até as masmorras, e eu sinto o James ficar tenso ao meu lado, e chegar mais para perto de mim. Agora que aquele incidente aconteceu, eu caminho com muita atenção aqui. Embora eu duvide muito que, quem quer que tenha me atacado, vá me atacar de novo no mesmo local. Mas não custa estar prevenida.

Mas não tem ninguém nas masmorras, e subimos de novo os degraus, até a Torre da Astronomia, que está milagrosamente vazia.

Por enquanto.

Porque assim que eu entro pela porta, o James a fecha atrás de nós dois.

"Não tem ninguém aqui." Eu falo, olhando para a porta fechada, "Podemos ir."

"Ah, tem sim..."

"James-"

Então ele me abraça e me beija. E qualquer pensamento que não envolva o James, ou o modo como ele está me beijando, ou a sensação que está passando pelo meu corpo, sai da minha mente instantaneamente. As mãos dele estão nas minhas costas, me prensando nele, e as minhas mãos estão no cabelo dele, impedindo ele de parar o beijo (o que eu duvido que ele queira, mas é melhor garantir).

Sem partir o beijo, ele me empurra para trás, me prensando na parede de pedras da Torre. Ele apóia uma das mãos na parede, enquanto a outra ainda me segura pela cintura. O temporal continua a cair lá fora, e a chuva fria entra pelas janelas da Torre, mas mesmo assim está muito quente aqui dentro. Quente demais.

Ele move os lábios para as minhas bochechas, depois para a minha orelha direita, me arrepiando mais ainda. Eu não consigo deixar de gemer. Ele ri baixinho quando me ouve gemer, e desce lentamente, dando beijos da minha orelha até o meu pescoço.

Eu já disse que o jeito que ele me afeta não é justo?

"Lily..." Ele repete sem parar, ofegante, enquanto ataca o meu pescoço.

Eu não agüento mais ficar em pé, as minhas pernas estão muito fracas, e eu escorrego pela parede de pedras, me sentando. Ele, ainda em pé na minha frente, olha para mim, sorri e se senta ao meu lado. Logo depois ele me puxa para o colo dele, e eu apoio a minha cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto ele me abraça apertado, e dá um beijo na minha testa, acariciando o meu cabelo.

Ficamos parados assim por muito tempo, e então eu decido dar voz as minhas dúvidas.

"James..." Eu tiro o rosto do ombro dele, e olho bem nos olhos dele.

"Hmm?" Ele abaixo o rosto e começa a beijar o meu pescoço de novo.

"O que isso significa?"

"Como?" Ele pára, e olha para mim confuso.

"Isso. Nós dois. Nós estamos juntos ou..." Eu nem consigo falar a outra opção.

"Eu quero ficar com você. Somente você." Ele diz, olhando bem nos meus olhos.

"Eu também quero ficar só com você." Eu falo, apoiando o meu rosto de novo no ombro dele.

"Você não faz idéia de quantas vezes eu pensei em ficar com você nessa Torre."

Eu sorrio, enquanto acaricio o peito dele com uma mão.

"Nós somos oficiais agora? Você quer ser minha namorada?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu quero, mas..." Eu realmente quero, mas algo está me preocupando.

"Mas o quê?" Ele olha para mim, assustado.

Para acalmá-lo, eu beijo ele levemente, e depois digo, "O problema é Hogwarts." Ele parece confuso com a minha explicação, então eu resolvo continuar, "Nós dois somos os Monitores Chefe, então quando os alunos descobrirem que estamos juntos, todos vão querer se meter, dar palpites. Eu não quero isso. Eu quero nós dois, somente nós dois. Mas em Hogwarts isso é praticamente impossível."

"Não é impossível." Ele diz, sorrindo.

"Como?"

"Podemos ser um oficial _secreto_. Ninguém precisa saber. Pode ser até _bem_ divertido." Ele faz o sorriso maroto que eu amo tanto, e eu não consigo deixar de passar os meus dedos sobre os lábios dele.

"Manter o nosso relacionamento em segredo?" Isso quer dizer que ele tem vergonha de mim?

"Como eu disse, um _oficial_ secreto. Eu não saio com ninguém, e _você_ também não. Só nós dois, mas em segredo."

"Escondido de todos?"

"Bem, eu não posso esconder dos Marotos, e acho que você também não pode esconder da Mary."

Eu o corto na mesma hora. "De jeito nenhum eu vou contar isso para a Mary. Eu amo a Mary, realmente amo. Ela é a minha melhor amiga, mas ela não sabe guardar nenhum segredo. Em menos de cinco minutos a escola toda ficaria sabendo." Ele ri, e eu continuo, "Mas se você acha que os outros Marotos não vão contar, você pode contar para eles."

"Eles sabem guardar segredo."

É verdade, eles guardam o segredo do Remus a anos, e também o segredo que são animagos, e sabe-se lá quantos segredos mais.

"A cara do Sirius vai ser engraçada." Eu rio, imaginando. "Ele vai perder a aposta com o Remus."

Eu apóio o meu rosto de novo nele, e ele volta a acariciar o meu cabelo. Eu sinto o sono vindo rapidamente, mas eu realmente não posso dormir. Primeiro, porque estamos na Torre da Astronomia, e segundo porque eu ainda tenho que acabar o dever de Runas.

"É melhor irmos para o nosso dormitório." Eu falo, sem levantar o rosto.

"É melhor mesmo, você está quase dormindo aqui." Ele ri.

"Não é só por isso. Eu ainda tenho que estudar. Ainda não acabei o dever de Runas." Eu levanto o rosto e começo a me levantar.

"Lily, são quase uma da manhã. Você tem que descansar. Além do que, amanhã temos o primeiro tempo livre, você pode acabar o dever amanhã."

"Não, não posso. Eu quero treinar Transfiguração no tempo livre." Ele se levanta também, e segura a minha mão, enquanto começamos a sair da Torre.

"Eu posso te ajudar com Transfiguração."

Eu rio, e falo, "Se eu já não me concentrava antes de ficarmos juntos, quando você me ajudava, agora então vai ser impossível." Ele ri como resposta. "Não falta muito. Acho que acabo em uma hora no máximo, a pior parte eu já fiz."

Como está bem tarde e ninguém deve estar fora das casas agora, caminhamos de mãos dadas até o dormitório, e eu vou direto para o sofá e me sento para terminar o dever. Mas James tem outros planos. Ele vai para o quarto dele, pára do lado de dentro ainda com a porta aberta, de um jeito que eu possa vê-lo daqui, e tira a capa do uniforme. Depois ele tira a gravata, e depois a camisa, jogando tudo no chão, óbvio. E então ele chuta os sapatos para longe, e tira a calça comprida e as meias, ficando apenas com a mesma cueca samba canção de balaços voadores que eu já o vi vestindo.

Como que eu vou me concentrar no dever de Runas, com ele assim?

Ele sai do quarto, pára atrás do sofá, me abraçando por trás, e diz no meu ouvido, "Você tem certeza que quer estudar agora? Você pode estudar amanhã, quando estiver descansada. E nós podemos dormir juntos, como na noite anterior. Afinal, você não quer que eu tenha pesadelos, não é?" Ele ataca o ponto no meu pescoço que faz eu ficar toda arrepiada.

"Você tem a poção para isso." Eu respondo com _muita_ dificuldade.

"Ah, mas eu prefiro ter você ao meu lado. É um remédio _muito_ melhor."

Eu já disse que isso não é justo? Eu não consigo ter nenhum pensamento conciso enquanto ele está perto de mim.

Mas eu peso as minhas possibilidades. Estudar uma hora de Runas Antigas, enquanto estou morta de sono, ou dormir ao lado do James, e estudar amanhã de manhã? Não preciso dizer que não é uma decisão muito difícil de ser tomada.

"Vou colocar o pijama." Eu me levanto e dou um beijo nele. "Não demoro."

Enquanto eu fecho a porta do quarto, eu ouço ele reclamando, "Ei! Eu troquei de roupa com a porta _aberta_!"

Eu rio e visto o meu pijama azul. Quando saio do quarto ele não está mais na sala comunal. Caminho até o quarto dele, e ele está deitado na cama dele, deixando um espaço para eu deitar. Ele estica o braço e eu deito aninhada nele, como fiz na noite anterior, enquanto ele me abraça forte. Eu acaricio o peito dele, como fiz nessa manhã, antes dele acordar, e ele acaricia o meu cabelo. Sei que não vou ficar muito tempo acordada...

"Boa noite, James."

"Boa noite, meu anjo." ele diz, beijando a minha testa, e eu durmo logo depois.

X

Sinto um beijo no meu olho, e alguém diz, "Lily...". Depois no outro olho, e James diz "Lily..." de novo. Depois na ponta do meu nariz, e ele volta a falar o meu nome. Depois nas minhas bochechas, e depois no meu queixo. Agora já estou acordada, mas se eu abrir os olhos, acho que ele vai parar com os beijos, então eu continuo de olhos fechados, fingindo que ainda durmo. Ele se move para os meus lábios, e o meu plano de fingir que estou dormindo desaba na mesma hora. É impossível sentir os lábios dele nos meus, se movendo nos meus, e não corresponder. _Simplesmente impossível._

Então eu correspondo o beijo, ainda de olhos fechados, e sinto ele sorrir durante o beijo. Ele se afasta, e eu solto um gemido triste.

"Bom dia, dorminhoca."

"Bom dia." Eu falo, passando a mão nos meus olhos e finalmente abrindo-os. James está deitado de lado, virado para mim, e eu estou deitada de barriga para cima. "Que horas são?"

"Sete. Você disse que queria estudar, então eu coloquei o relógio para despertar. Mas é _muito_ difícil acordar você."

Eu não vou dizer que eu já estava acordada há algum tempo, aproveitando a forma que ele utilizou para me acordar. "Geralmente eu tenho sono leve." E é verdade. "Você dormiu bem?"

"Claro." Ele responde, "Eu já disse que você é o meu melhor remédio, muito melhor do que qualquer poção." Eu passo os dedos pelos olhos dele, e vejo que já está quase sem olheiras. "Eu vou ao Salão Principal tomar café. Você vai comigo?"

"Aham." Eu falo, me espreguiçando na cama dele. A camisa do meu pijama se levanta quando eu me espreguiço, e ele aproveita para passar a mão pela minha barriga, e volta a me beijar.

Assim que ele solta o beijo eu me levanto rapidamente, e ele olha confuso para mim, "Se continuarmos assim, vamos perder o café. E eu realmente tenho que acabar o dever de Runas."

"Ok, ok." Ele diz, também se espreguiçando agora. Eu olho para ele e saio rápido do quarto, antes que eu perca a (pouca) força de vontade que eu ainda tenho.

Eu me visto, entro no banheiro e escovo os dentes, e quando saio ele já está pronto esperando por mim na sala comunal.

"Segredo então, certo?" Eu pergunto.

"Certo." Ele não parece estar muito confiante na resposta.

Saímos juntos do dormitório, como temos feito desde que as aulas começaram, então ninguém pode achar isso suspeito. Mary, Remus e Peter já estão na mesa da Grifinória quando chegamos. Eu cumprimento todos e me sento ao lado do James. Até agora não fizemos nada diferente de todos os dias.

"E então, como foi a festa de ontem?" Mary pergunta.

"Uma grande lembrança de porque eu sempre faltei a essas festas." James diz, enquanto pega uma torrada.

"Vocês tinham que ter visto a cara do Slughorn quando viu que eu tinha levado o James. Parecia que era Natal, de tão feliz que ele ficou." Eu comento.

"Eu nunca vi o Slughorn tão bêbado na minha vida. Foi cômico!"

"E vocês dois?" Mary pergunta, curiosíssima.

"O que que tem nós dois?" Eu me faço de desentendida.

"O encontro de vocês, como foi?"

"Mary, não foi um encontro! Foi só para eu me livrar do Tim. Nada demais."

Ela fica com uma aparência triste e diz, "E eu crente que com essa festa vocês dois finalmente ficariam juntos." Dói não contar a verdade para a minha amiga, mas eu não posso. Ela é fofoqueira demais para isso.

"Desculpa," eu falo, "mas nada aconteceu."

James está concentrado demais na torrada dele para manter a fachada do segredo, e Remus olha para nós dois estranho. Parece que ele percebeu que estamos mentindo. Mas ele vai ficar sabendo daqui a pouco mesmo, então não tem problema.

"Almofadinhas ainda está dormindo?" James pergunta.

"Sim, ontem ele disse que só ia acordar minutos antes da aula. Ou seja, que _eu_ só devo acordá-lo poucos minutos antes da aula." Remus responde.

Tomamos o café juntos, como fazemos todos os dias. Talvez essa história de segredo seja mais fácil do que eu havia imaginado. Eu como rapidamente, e me despeço deles, voltando para o quarto para terminar o dever de Runas. James fica no Salão Principal. Será que ele vai contar para o Remus e o Peter, depois que a Mary sair?

Mais de uma hora depois, quando estou terminando o dever de Runas, James entra pelo retrato.

"Contou para eles?" Eu pergunto, parando de escrever para olhar para ele. Vejo que tem um tecido na mão dele.

"Ainda não. Vou contar no tempo livre antes do Treino de Quadribol." Ele se senta na cadeira ao meu lado, e diz, "Eu fui buscar isso. Eu tinha emprestado para o Almofadinhas."

Eu olho o tecido na mão dele, confusa. "O que é isso?"

"Uma capa da invisibilidade."

"Mas elas são raríssimas!" Eu exclamo, tocando o tecido, que é macio como seda, e parece ser tão leve quanto o próprio ar, surpresa. "Como que você conseguiu isso?"

"Está na minha família a muitas gerações." Ele explica, "Meu pai me deu quando eu vim para Hogwarts. Ela sempre foi muito útil." O sorriso maroto no rosto dele indica a utilidade da capa.

E então ele veste a capa, e desaparece completamente.

"Incrível!" Eu exclamo, esticando a mão para aonde ele estava. Mas a minha mão não encontra ele. "James?"

"Eu estou aqui." Ele responde, bem no meu ouvido direito, e então sinto a mão dele passar lentamente pelo meu braço, começando do ombro e descendo até a minha mão, que ele aperta. A sensação do toque dele é diferente. Não é como se fosse ele mesmo me tocando, mas também não é como se fosse um tecido me tocando. Simplesmente é diferente, algo que eu não consigo explicar.

Ele ainda segura a minha mão na dele, então eu coloco a minha outra mão por cima da mão invisível dele, e depois de um tempo eu consigo discernir o tecido pelo tato. Então eu seguro o tecido, e puxo rapidamente, tornando o James visível novamente. Eu analiso a capa e me levanto, colocando-a em cima de mim. O jeito como eu exergo as coisas é diferente, como se tivesse um vidro fino, ou um saco plástico transparente na minha frente. Eu consigo ver a capa envolta de mim, mas eu também consigo ver tudo pela capa.

Isso é magnífico.

Eu ando pela sala comunal com a capa, olhando para os meus pés. Ela é grande o suficiente para cobrí-los, mas será que também é grande o suficiente para cobrir o James, ou o Sirius?

"Lily?" Ele me chama, e eu respondo automaticamente,

"Sim?"

"Será que você pode tirar a capa? Está me dando nervoso não ver você."

"Acho que eu vou sair, e me divertir um pouco com ela." Eu falo, sorrindo.

"Lily..."

"Ok, ok..." Eu reclamo, mas tiro a capa, "Sabe de uma coisa? Para um Maroto, você as vezes é bem certinho... Mas para que você me mostrou a capa?"

"Porque eu acho que ela vai ser muito útil para mantermos o nosso _segredinho_." Ele diz, caminhando até aonde eu estou parada. Ele pega a capa da minha mão e a joga sobre nós dois, se curvando um pouco, para que os pés dele não apareçam. "Você não acha que ela pode ser útil? Quando tiver pessoas por perto, e quiser fazer isso," ele beija o meu pescoço, "Ou isso," ele beija as minhas bochechas, "Ou isso." ele me abraça e beija os meus lábios.

Ele tem toda razão, vai ser muito interessante ter essa capa a nossa disposição.

"Você está certo." Eu falo, soltando o beijo, mas deixando a minha testa tocando na dele. "Ela com certeza pode ser _muito_ útil." E eu o beijo novamente.

X

Não preciso dizer que não treinei nada de Transfiguração durante o restante do tempo livre. Pelo menos eu tinha acabado o dever de Runas. Mas não devo ter muito problema em Transfiguração. Conjurar uma mesa não deve ser tão diferente de transfigurar uma cadeira, certo?

Eu estou deitada no sofá, do lado do James ,enquanto ele acaricia as minhas costas por baixo da minha blusa. Ainda bem que uso a capa preta do uniforme de Hogwarts por cima da blusa durante as aulas, e ninguém vai perceber o quanto que essa camisa está amassada.

"Temos que ir para a aula de Feitiços." Eu falo, a contragosto, rolando para fora do sofá. Enquanto eu calço o meu sapato, sentada no chão, eu pergunto, "Que horas é o Treino de Quadribol?"

"As 16h." Ele responde, enquanto abotoa a camisa que eu desabotoei. Estou viciada no peitoral dele. "Alguns alunos tem aula no último período. Você vai assistir o treino?" Ele pergunta, e eu percebo a esperança na voz dele.

"Claro!" Eu falo excitadamente, me levantando e pegando a capa da invisibilidade do chão. Então eu resolvo brincar com ele. "Não perderia isso por nada nesse mundo. Afinal, ninguém resiste ver o Sirius voar numa vassoura."

Ele me agarra pelas costas e me joga de volta no sofá, no colo dele. "Sua bruxa maquiavélica."

"James!" Eu aviso. "É melhor você parar, senão vamos chegar atrasados na aula."

"Isso não é motivo suficiente para eu parar." Ele diz, assaltando o meu pescoço.

"James!"

"Hmm?" Ele mas ele continua a beijar o meu pescoço.

"Não vai ser muito bom para o nosso segredo," eu falo com dificuldade, enquanto ele continua no maldito ponto no meu pescoço, "se nós dois chegarmos atrasados juntos na aula."

"Ainda mais com você nesse estado." Ele diz rindo, enquanto olha para mim.

Realmente, meu cabelo deve estar todo bagunçado. O dele está, mas o dele sempre está, então ninguém vai notar nada.

"Bobo." Eu falo, saindo de cima dele mais uma vez, e entrando no banheiro para melhorar a minha aparência. Meu cabelo realmente está uma bagunça, então eu prendo ele rapidamente, para não perder mais tempo.

Por milagre, conseguimos chegar na aula de Feitiços com 2 minutos de antecedência, e eu me sento ao lado da Mary, como de costume. Depois de tudo que aconteceu desde ontem é difícil me concentrar na aula, mas eu tenho que me concentrar. Afinal, não posso deixar que esse relacionamento com o James afete as minhas notas.

* * *

_**James POV**_

Lily está sentada na minha frente, completamente concentrada na aula. Juro que não sei como que ela consegue. Se eu já ficava observando ela antes de ficarmos juntos, agora então é impossível não olhar para ela. Ainda mais agora que eu posso fazer (quase) tudo que eu sempre quis fazer com ela.

Almofadinhas me entrega um pedaço de pergaminho, e eu abro e leio,

_**Desembucha. O que aconteceu com vocês dois ontem?**_

Hmm, ele é mais observador do que eu pensei. Mas como eu quero contar para os Marotos todos de uma só vez, eu escrevo.

_Não sei do que você está falando._

_**Não se faça de desentendido. Pode abrindo a boca.**_

_Já disse que não sei do que você está falando._

_**Eu duvido muito que, se você não fosse o responsável por aquele chupão no pescoço da Ruiva, você estaria sorrindo desse jeito como um babaca.**_

Chupão? Eu olho para o pescoço dela e vejo a marca avermelhada no pescoço dela, bem visível. Por que ela foi prender o cabelo?

Grande forma de manter um segredo. Não faz nem dez minutos que saímos do dormitório e o Almofadinhas já descobriu. Não que eu não fosse contar para ele, mas mesmo assim...

_Te conto depois do treino. Tem muita gente em volta._

_**De jeito nenhum! Sempre achei que quando você finalmente conseguisse pegar a Ruiva, fosse anunciar isso para todos.**_

Não tem jeito. Vou ter que contar agora.

_Sim, estamos juntos. Você está certo, satisfeito? Mas decidimos manter em segredo._

A expressão confusa no rosto do Almofadinhas é clara, e ele escreve.

_**Que eu estou certo eu já sabia, mas eu não entendo uma coisa. Por que vocês vão manter isso em segredo? Vocês vão ter um relacionamento aberto? Até que a Ruiva é mais liberal do que eu pensava... Ou você que é, em não se importar em ver outro cara agarrando ela.**_

Eu me contenho para não azarar o meu melhor amigo, e escrevo,

_Vai a merda, Almofadinhas. Nós não queremos ser motivo de fofoca aqui em Hogwarts, só isso. E não é um relacionamento aberto._

_**Duvido muito que você vai conseguir manter isso em segredo. Na primeira vez que algum idiota tocar nela, você vai mandar esse segredo para o espaço. Ou você vai me dizer que se o Smith tocar na sua ruivinha, do jeito que ele tocou na última aula de DCAT, você não vai azarar o cara? Olha agora mesmo, como que ele está olhando para ela.**_

Eu olho para o imbecil, e realmente, ele está olhando para a Lily. Eu engulo a raiva, e respondo.

_Eu já azararia ele antes mesmo. Não tem diferença nenhuma._

_**Claro que tem. Antes você se continha. Pouco, mas se continha. Não dou uma semana para esse segredinho de vocês dois vir a baixo.**_

_ Faça uma aposta com o Remus então. Porque a anterior, você perdeu, e vai perder essa também._

_**Merda, é mesmo, eu perdi a aposta. Você tem certeza que quer contar para o Remus? Acho que você consegue manter esse segredo sim... Com a minha ajuda, é claro. Se você conseguir manter até depois do Natal, eu divido a grana contigo.**_

_Não me mete nessa história de aposta. Você sabe como as mulheres são. Odeiam apostas. Se a Lily souber que eu estava envolvido nisso, eu sou um bruxo morto. Além do que, acho que o Remus também já sabe. Acho que ele descobriu no café da manhã._

Nisso ele ri, e coloca a mão sobre a boca para abafar a risada.

_**Vocês não vão conseguir manter isso em segredo nem por dois dias. Mas quem sabe, talvez eu consiga recuperar a minha grana fazendo outra aposta. Uma aposta de quanto tempo vocês conseguem manter esse segredo. Tem certeza que não quer participar dessa?**_

Eu decido ignorar a última mensagem do Almofadinhas, e paro de responder. Se a Lily souber que eu apostei em nós dois, com certeza eu vou ser alvo do feitiço _Conjunctivitus_ dela. A minha visão já é ruim o suficiente do jeito que é.

Mas eu realmente acho que vamos conseguir manter isso em segredo sim, mas só por causa da capa da invisibilidade, que está muito bem guardada na minha mochila. Eu não vou agüentar ficar até depois do treino sem tocar, abraçar, ou beijar a Lily.

Assim que a aula acaba, ela sai com a Mary para o almoço, mas eu a chamo, "Lily!" Eu vou até as duas, e falo, "Mary, você não se incomoda de eu falar com a Lily um minutinho não, não é?" Eu a pego pelo braço, antes que a Mary responda e a levo até uma sala de aula próxima. Ela não pode ficar andando por aí com esse chupão aparecendo...

"James!" Ela murmura. "Isso não é o melhor jeito de manter isso um segredo."

"Pois é, mas eu acho que você ficar mostrando esse chupão no seu pescoço é pior."

"Chupão!" Ela arregala os olhos e coloca as mãos no pescoço. "Será que alguém viu?"

"Eu acho que só o Sirius." Eu falo, soltando o cabelo dela, e o penteando com os dedos, para esconder a marca no pescoço dela. Eu dou um longo beijo nela, e saímos da sala para o almoço.

Na mesma hora que nos sentamos na mesa para almoçar, a Mary pergunta, suspeita, "O que você queria falar tão urgente assim com a Lily, James?"

"Assuntos de Monitores Chefe." Lily responde rapidamente. Gostei da desculpa dela. É uma que não se precise entrar em detalhes, já que ninguém está interessado em saber o que os monitores chefe fazem. Mas o Sirius e o Remus olham para mim desconfiados.

Depois que acabamos de comer, ficamos conversando na mesa da Grifinória sobre os novos jogadores do time de Quadribol. Lily abre a mochila e pega o dever de Runas dela e começa a ler o que ela escreveu.

Mas de repente, enquanto estou conversando com os garotos, eu sinto a mão esquerda da Lily na minha perna. Eu me concentro muito, e continuo a conversar com os marotos. Mas ela começa a acariciar a minha perna do joelho para até quase as minhas coxas, e desce de volta até o joelho.

Ela quer acabar comigo.

Eu respiro fundo, me controlando, e olho rapidamente para ela. Ela está com o olhar fixo na redação, tocando os lábios com a extremidade da pena. Na mesma hora eu viro o rosto de volta para os Marotos.

Ela _definitivamente_ quer acabar comigo.

Quantos banhos frios o meu corpo agüenta sem eu ficar doente?

De repente ela pára de mover o braço, aperta a minha perna, e retira o braço, dizendo, "Está quase na hora da aula. Eu vou para a sala de aula logo, treinar um pouco."

Eu ia dizer que eu vou acompanhá-la, quando a Mary se levanta e diz, "Ótimo, Lily! Eu vou com você. Eu também tenho que treinar muito, principalmente depois da última aula." E as duas saem do Salão Principal.

Eu quase que azaro a Mary, para poder ir com a Lily, mas eu acho que a Lily não ia gostar muito se eu azarasse a melhor amiga dela, então eu fico sentado na mesa com os marotos.

"Pontas," Almofadinhas diz, rindo, "Seja lá o que a Ruiva tenha feito contigo antes de ir embora, deve ter sido muito bom, porque a sua cara foi impagável."

"O que está acontecendo entre vocês dois?" Aluado pergunta.

"Agora não." Tem muitos alunos em volta. "Antes do treino a gente conversa."

Remus ergue as sobrancelhas, mas não fala nada.

Alguns minutos depois, nós vamos para a sala de Transfigurações, mas eu me surpreendo em ver a Mary do lado de fora da sala. Achei que ela fosse treinar com a Lily.

"Mary, cadê a Lily?" Eu pergunto, preocupado instantaneamente.

"Lá dentro conversando com o Snape." Ela diz, furiosa. "Aquele cara não tem o mínimo tato-"

Eu a deixo falando sozinha, entrando furioso na sala de aula. O que o Ranhoso quer com a _minha_ namorada?

"Já disse que eu não sei quem foi! E eu não tenho que dar explicações a você!" Lily fala, de braços cruzados. Snape está parado na frente dela. Ele está perto demais para o meu gosto.

"Eu -" ele começa a falar, mas eu corto ele na mesma hora.

"Tem algum problema aqui?" Eu pergunto, chegando perto da Lily.

"Não é da sua conta, _Potter_. Isso é entre a Lily e eu." Ranhoso responde.

"É Evans para você." Ela fala friamente, e eu sorrio para ele. Ela vira o rosto para mim, e eu fico surpreso em ver que ela também parece estar furiosa comigo. O que foi que eu fiz? O que o Ranhoso falou para ela? Qual mentira que ele contou? "Snape veio me perguntar sobre o ataque. O ataque que ninguém, exceto você, a Mary e os Marotos, estão sabendo. Você pode me dizer como que _ele_ ficou sabendo disso?"

Na mesma hora a minha mão começa a bagunçar o meu cabelo, "Eu perguntei para ele se ele sabia de alguma coisa-"

"Sentem-se!" Vem a voz rígida da McGonagall.

"Você vai me explicar essa história mais tarde." Ela fala, enquanto o restante da turma entra na sala.

Merda! Eu não achei que o Snape fosse falar com ela.

Eu me sento ao lado do Sirius, que na mesma hora fala baixinho, sorrindo, "Já com problemas, Pontas? Se continuar desse jeito, você não vai ter nenhum segredo para guardar."

Eu mostro o meu dedo do meio para ele, e ele ri. Grande amigo da onça que ele é.

A McGonagall manda a turma começar a conjurar mesas pequenas, simples, para depois passarmos para as mais avançadas. Eu faço a minha rapidamente, e ajudo o Sirius com a dele. Mas vejo que a Lily e a Mary estão com dificuldades.

Fico feliz com o prospecto de dar mais algumas aulas particulares para a Lily. Se elas já eram proveitosas antes, imagine agora. Será que eu posso refazer aquela massagem nela? Ou melhor ainda, fazer uma massagem mais íntima? Se bem que, pelo modo que ela olhou para mim antes da McGonagall aparecer, é melhor eu esquecer isso. Pelo menos, por enquanto. Afinal, eu tenho os meus métodos persuasivos com ela... Hmm, talvez eu use a massagem como um dos métodos persuasivos.

Quando a McGonagall termina a aula, mandando a turma toda treinar bastante e fazer uma redação de sabe-se lá quantos centímetros para a segunda que vem, a Lily se despede da Mary, dizendo que vai para a aula de Runas.

"Eu vou para o dormitório de vocês daqui a pouco." Eu falo para o Almofadinhas, saindo atrás da Lily. Me lembro que eu nunca fiz Runas, então eu não sei aonde fica a sala de aula dessa matéria. Vai ser difícil saber para qual lado a Lily foi.

Mas no momento que eu saio da sala de aula, eu encontro a Lily parada encostada na parede, mexendo na mochila dela. Ela me vê de canto de olho, tira a redação dela da mochila, e começa a caminhar. Eu olho em volta e vejo que tem poucos alunos em volta, e que nenhum deles estão olhando para nós dois. Então eu a pego pelo braço pela segunda vez hoje, e a levo para a sala de aula mais próxima.

Antes que ela fale qualquer coisa, antes que ela reclame de eu ter 'conversado' com o Snape, eu a prenso na parede, e dou um beijo nela, acariciando o rosto dela com as duas mãos. Como eu sabia, ela corresponde o beijo na mesma hora.

Eu paro o beijo, mas continuo acariciando as bochechas dela, e falo, ofegante, olhando nos olhos esmeraldas brilhantes dela, "_Te beijo mais tarde._" e saio da sala de aula, deixando ela lá dentro, indo para a Torre da Grifinória.

Eu disse que eu tinha os meus métodos persuasivos.

X

Entro no meu antigo dormitório na Torre da Grifinória, e deito na minha antiga cama. Pego o meu pobre pomo e analiso a asa machucada dele. Será que se eu levar ele para a loja de Artigos de Quadribol de Qualidade, no Beco Diagonal, eles conseguem consertar? Eu posso comprar um novo, mas esse pomo tem tantas lembranças boas, agora então nem se fale.

"Pontas, o que aconteceu com você e a Lily?" Aluado vai direto ao assunto.

"Nós estamos juntos." Eu falo sucintamente. Não vou entrar em detalhes com eles de o quanto isso me faz feliz. Com certeza o Almofadinhas me zombaria.

"Como é?" Rabicho pergunta, se sentando na cama dele. "Você está pegando a Lily?"

"Isso eu percebi." Aluado continua, ignorando a falta de tato do Rabicho. "Mas por que vocês não estão realmente juntos? Por que esse fingimento todo?"

"Porque eles são dois imbecis." Almofadinhas responde por mim. "Acharam que é melhor manter isso em segredo."

"Por quê?" Aluado pergunta, olhando surpreso para mim.

"Lily comentou que, por sermos Monitores Chefe, todo mundo aqui em Hogwarts daria palpite, e ela queria que o nosso relacionamento fosse só de nós dois. Então eu sugeri mantermos isso em segredo."

Aluado olha surpreso para mim, enquanto Almofadinhas ri sem parar, dizendo, "Eles não vão conseguir manter esse segredo nem por dois dias. Eu aposto. Quer entrar no jogo, Rabicho? Em quanto que esses dois conseguem ficar namorando escondidos? Eu não dou uma semana para o Pontas se estressar com algum engraçadinho que dê em cima da Lily, e coloque esse segredo todo em risco."

"Eu concordo com o Almofadinhas." Rabicho diz. "Você não vai durar tanto tempo mesmo, Pontas."

A credibilidade que os meus amigos tem de mim é algo _impressionante_...

"Eu acho que ele pode até durar mais do que uma semana-" Aluado começa.

"Obrigado!" Eu corto ele, "Finalmente um voto de confiança!"

"Mas só porque senão a Lily esgana ele." Ele continua, e o Almofadinhas e Rabicho caem na gargalhada de novo.

Eu estou cercado de amigos da onça.

"Mas antes de eu entrar nessa nova aposta, Almofadinhas," Aluado fala, "pode me pagando pela aposta anterior. Eu disse que eles iam ficar juntos antes do Natal."

Almofadinhas entrega o dinheiro para o Aluado, e diz, "Tem certeza que não quer entrar nessa aposta nova, Pontas? Pode ser um incentivo extra para você."

"E ser um bruxo morto? Não, obrigado."

"Incrível." Almofadinhas diz, balançando a cabeça, "Vocês estão juntos a um dia apenas, e ela já te tem na palma da mão. Você deveria aprender algumas coisas comigo, cara. Você que deveria ser o cachorro do grupo, do jeito que você é fiel."

Eu finjo que ele não falou nada, e o Aluado fala, "Você tem certeza sobre isso, James?"

Eu balanço o ombro e digo, "Não sei se vai dar certo, mas eu vou tentar."

"Mary está sabendo?" Aluado pergunta.

"Não. Lily não acha que ela conseguiria guardar segredo, então não quer contar para ela. Só vocês três que sabem."

"Por enquanto..." Almofadinhas comenta.

"Pontas," Peter fala, "será que não era melhor vocês dois assumirem logo que estão juntos? Quem sabe assim o Smith se toca que ele não tem chance com a Lily? Você não viu como que ele a tratou na aula de História da Magia de segunda."

"Ela me disse que você a ajudou." Eu falo, lembrando que esqueci de agradecer, "Valeu, cara."

"Sem problema," Ele diz, balançando um ombro e abrindo um sapo de chocolate, "Mas eu gostaria de azarar aquele infeliz."

"Só você?" Eu falo. "Só não azarei porque eu não quero perder esse distintivo. Imagina só, os outros monitores do sétimo ano são o Ranhoso, o Smith, e o Tyler Donelly. Se eu perder o instintivo, a posição de monitor chefe vai para um desses três. Imagina só, o Smith ou o Ranhoso dividindo quarto com a Lily. Óbvio que eu não posso deixar isso acontecer." Meu sangue ferve só em pensar em um desses dois tão perto assim da Lily.

"Bom," Almofadinhas diz, "É melhor passarmos no seu dormitório e pegarmos a sua vassoura, eu já estou com a minha, e está quase na hora."

"Vocês vão assistir o treino?" Pergunto para o Aluado e o Rabicho.

"Claro." Aluado responde, "Lily vai?"

"Ela disse que ia." Eu falo, saindo pela porta.

Passo rapidamente no meu dormitório, pego a vassoura e o uniforme de Quadribol da Grifinória. Eu mandei os jogadores usarem os uniformes mesmo durante o treino. Acho que vai ser um incentivo extra para eles treinarem de verdade. A mochila da Lily não está em cima do sofá, então ela ainda não voltou da aula de Runas. Como eu não tenho tempo, eu coloco a capa da invisibilidade dobrada encima da mesa da Sala Comunal, e escrevo uma mensagem em um pedaço de pergaminho,

_Vista a capa, e espere por mim do lado de fora do vestuário masculino depois do Treino._

X

Todos os jogadores já estão prontos para o treino, e eu começo o meu discurso.

"Esse é o meu último ano para conseguir a Taça de Quadribol para a Grifinória. Nós ganhamos a taça nos últimos 4 anos com muito treino, muita dedicação, muito esforço e muita força de vontade. Temos três jogadores novos nesse ano: Gregory McCarty, do sexto ano, batedor; Anthony Wendell, do quarto ano, goleiro, e Sarah Falkland, do terceiro ano, apanhadora." Eu falo, indicando os jogadores, enquanto falo o nome de cada um deles. "Os nossos jogadores mais antigos, Sirius Black, do sétimo ano, batedor, Helen Bradford, do quinto ano, artilheira, David Preston, do quarto ano, artilheiro."

"E eu sou James Potter, artilheiro e capitão do time de vocês. Como quase metade do nosso time é novo, vamos ter, no _mínimo_ um treino semanal. Faça chuva, sol, neve, vento, sobre qualquer condição. Os jogadores mais antigos já estão acostumados a isso, e eu _não_ quero ouvir reclamação dos mais novos. Se eu achar que vamos precisar de mais treinos, nós vamos treinar, nem que seja todos os dias. O nosso primeiro jogo é na primeira semana de Novembro, no sábado logo após o Dia das Bruxas, contra a Lufa-lufa. Fazem dez anos que o time da Grifinória vence esse jogo, e eu _não_ quero que a primeira vez seja quando eu sou o capitão do time."

"Como temos muitos jogadores novos, hoje vamos treinar um jogo normal, e ver como eles se entrosam no time. Os artilheiros tem que voltar a ter o entrosamento que tinham no ano passado. Eles têm que saber, por instinto, quando o outro membro do time vai passar a Goles para eles. Os batedores têm que prestar muita atenção nos balaços durante o treino, pois não queremos que nenhum acidente ocorra durante os treinos, e eu tenha que repor algum jogador no meio da temporada. O mesmo vale durante os jogos. A segurança dos outros jogadores está nas mãos de vocês dois," Eu olho para o Sirius e para o Gregory. "Não os desapontem."

"Quanto a apanhadora, você tem que prestar atenção durante o jogo na pontuação. Sim, eu sei que o pomo de ouro vale 150 pontos, mas apanhar o pomo só é uma jogada inteligente se estivermos perdendo por menos de 150 pontos. Então, além de ficar a procura do pomo, você também tem que ficar atenta para a pontuação durante o jogo."

"Como eu já disse, hoje vamos treinar um jogo comum. Só vamos parar quando a apanhadora capturar o pomo. Caso ela capture muito rápido, vamos jogar de novo. Caso contrário, vamos ficar aqui até que ela capture-o."

"Sem pressão nenhuma em você, claro." Ouço o Almofadinhas falar para a Sarah.

"O próximo treino vai ser diferente, vamos treinar os movimentos especiais. Tanto dos artilheiros, como dos batedores, e até mesmo do goleiro. Semana que vem, os artilheiros vão treinar a formação de ataque Hawkshead. Sirius vai ensinar o Gregory como fazer o Rebate Falso. É um jogada muito importante contra os adversários, e eu quero que o Gregory saiba fazê-la com precisão para o próximo jogo. O goleiro vai treinar a Defesa de Oito Duplo. Ela não vai ser muito importante no jogo contra a Lufa-lufa, mas vai ser importantíssima contra a Sonserina. Eles fingem muitas faltas, e nem sempre a Madame Hooch está observando quando eles fingem."

"Mas, como eu disse, isso é para a semana que vem. Porém, caso algum de vocês não faça a mínima idéia do que eu acabei de falar, eu sugiro que pesquisem antes do próximo treino. Eu _não_ quero ter jogadores despreparados."

Eu pego a caixa com as quatro bolas, "Preparem-se!" Todos eles montam nas vassouras, e eu libero as bolas. Pego a minha Cleansweep e lanço vôo também. Olho de relance para a arquibancada, que vejo que está com alguns alunos, na maior parte da Grifinória. Óbvio que o time da Lufa-lufa está presente, inclusive o Smith. Lily está sentada ao lado do Aluado e do Rabicho.

O jogo começa, e vejo que a Sarah já se coloca a postos, a procura do pomo. O Anthony parece estar bem nervoso, e eu vou falar com ele, "Anthony, isso aqui é um treino, então não tem o porque ficar nervoso assim. Faça como você fez nos testes de seleção que você vai se dar bem."

Saio do lado dele e passo a olhar o Gregory. Ele não está concentrado no jogo. Espero não me arrepender de ter selecionado esse garoto. Ele olha sem parar para a arquibancada e faz loops na vassoura dele, enquanto a aluna da Corvinal grita o nome dele sem parar. "Gregory!" Eu grito, chamando a atenção dele. "Isso aqui não é uma demonstração de habilidade na vassoura! Isso é um treino, e se alguém for atingido por algum balaço, porque você está se mostrando para a sua namorada, você _vai_ perder a sua posição." Parece que ele finalmente entende a importância da posição dele no time, e passa a prestar atenção.

Agora que todos estão levando o treino a sério, eu posso me divertir no jogo.

Depois de duas horas jogando, o goleiro já demonstra muita melhora. Alguns gols passam por ele, mas ele agarra vários. Gregory olha de vez em quando para a arquibancada, mas nada que prejudique a segurança dos outros jogadores, então eu deixo passar... por enquanto. No próximo treino ele vai ter que prestar muita atenção para conseguir fazer a manobra de Rebate Falso, e não vai poder ficar querendo se mostrar para o público.

Mas a Sarah ainda não pegou o pomo. Na verdade, ela não fez nenhuma tentativa para pegar o pomo. Eu vôo até ela e pergunto, "Sarah? Você ainda não viu o pomo?"

"Eu vi, mas ele estava longe demais, eu não ia conseguir pegar."

Essa resposta me assusta. "Você não pode esperar o pomo aparecer ao seu lado. Você tem que correr atrás dele, colocar a sua vassoura na velocidade máxima. E você também não pode ficar parada em um lugar só, procurando o pomo. Você tem que sobrevoar o campo todo, para aumentar a chance de achar o pomo. Achei que você já soubesse disso." Se já não bastasse eu me começar a me arrepender com o batedor selecionado, eu vou ter que me preocupar com a apanhadora também? "Além do que, daqui a pouco vai ficar escuro, e você vai ter menos chance ainda de capturar o pomo."

"Ok." Ela fala com confiança, e sai voando, contornando o campo rapidamente.

Sabia que ela era nova demais... Mas ela pareceu ter bons reflexos no teste de seleção.

Olho de novo para a arquibancada e vejo que está bem mais vazia agora. Também, o jantar já está sendo servido. Vários alunos com certeza estão no Salão Principal agora.

Depois de mais quarenta e cinco minutos jogando, a apanhadora grita, "Peguei o pomo!"

Eu paro o treino, enfeitiço os dois balaços para dentro da caixa, e todos desmontam da vassoura. "Não fomos tão bem quanto gostaríamos. Temos muito para treinar. Semana que vem teremos outro treino na quarta-feira de novo, no mesmo horário. Mas por hoje, estão liberados, podem ir para os chuveiros."

Almofadinhas fica ao meu lado, e fala, "Quem diria que você seria um Capitão tão rígido!"

"Eu quero ganhar essa taça."

"Eu também cara... Mas você poderia ter pego mais leve com a Sarah. Ela estava tentando ao máximo."

"Eu não fui rígido com ela. Eu só dei algumas dicas."

Ele não fala mais nada, enquanto caminhamos para o vestuário masculino. Eu olho para a arquibancada e a Lily não está mais lá. Será que ela está me esperando embaixo da capa, como eu pedi? Eu paro em frente a entrada do vestuário e olho em volta, mas sabendo que eu não vou vê-la.

"Vai entrar?" Almofadinhas pergunta.

"Pode indo, eu já vou."

Assim que ele entra, eu sinto a Lily tocar na minha mão, invisível, e sorrio.

"Não ache que, só porque eu estou vestindo a capa, como você pediu, que eu não esqueci da história do Snape."

Eu vou para a lateral do vestuário, segurando a mão invisível dela, e puxo a capa por cima de mim, deixando nós dois invisíveis.

"Oi." Eu falo, sorrindo para ela, enquanto a abraço e a beijo.

Depois de alguns minutos ela diz, "É melhor você tomar banho e mudar de roupa. Eu te espero no Salão Principal. Eu estou com fome."

"Ok." Eu respondo, e ela me dá um outro beijo, e sai, levando a capa com ela, e eu fico visível novamente. Até que essa história de segredo é bem divertida...

X

Eu entro no Salão Principal junto com o Sirius, depois de tomar banho e mudar de roupa. Está quase vazio, já que a janta termina em menos de meia hora. Lily está sentada conversando com o Peter, comendo a sobremesa de sempre dela. Almofadinhas e eu nos sentamos, e colocamos a comida rapidamente nos nossos pratos. _Quadribol_ dá muita fome. Lily olha assustada para o meu prato.

"Eu tô com fome." Eu falo de boca cheia.

"Eu estou vendo." Ela diz, olhando espantada para o Almofadinhas e eu comendo.

"Depois eles reclamam do jeito que _eu_ como." Rabicho reclama.

"Quadribol dá fome." Sirius fala, com a boca cheia de comida, caindo comida mastigada pela boca dele.

Lily olha para ele com cara de nojo, e diz, "Se as alunas de Hogwarts verem você comendo assim, os seus dias de playboy vão para o espaço."

"James está comendo tão ruim quanto eu, Ruiva, e você continua ao lado dele."

Ela olha para mim, como se estivesse considerando o que o Sirius falou, e diz, "É verdade."

"O amor é cego..." Sirius fala em voz alta.

"Sirius!" Lily diz, baixinho. "Fala baixo!"

Sirius acaba de comer, e diz, "Vou me encontrar com a Jennifer. Até amanhã, Pontas, Ruiva."

Logo depois o Rabicho se despede, e nós dois vamos para a nossa sala comunal. Daqui a pouco mais de uma hora temos que começar mais uma patrulha. Assim que entramos na sala, eu me sento no sofá e ela se deita, depois de tirar a capa do uniforme, apoiando a cabeça no meu colo. Eu passo o dedo pelo marca que eu fiz no pescoço dela, e ela fecha os olhos.

"Você parece estar cansada."

"Estou. Daria tudo para dormir agora."

"Você pode tirar um cochilo. Eu te acordo na hora da patrulha."

"Não. Eu quero conversar com você. Por que você contou para o Severus que eu fui atacada?"

Minha mão pára de acariciar o pescoço dela no momento que ela chama o Ranhoso pelo nome. Eu odeio o passado que eles têm juntos.

"Porque eu achei que ele pudesse saber quem te atacou. Mas ele nem mesmo sabia que você havia sido atacada."

"Podem não ter contado para ele."

"Eu acho a mesma coisa." Eu volto a acariciar o rosto dela. "Você está chateada comigo?"

"Não. Só gostaria que você tivesse me contado, em vez de saber por outros."

"Desculpa."

Então eu começo a acariciar o cabelo dela. Eu sei que sempre que eu acaricio o cabelo dela, ela dorme. Ela realmente precisa descansar, ela estuda demais.

"Você me acorda?" Ela pergunta, sonolenta.

"Aham." Eu falo, mas não digo quando que eu vou acordar ela. Ela fez duas patrulhas sozinha, então é justo que eu faça essa sozinho, e ela fique descansando. E eu posso usar o Mapa dos Marotos para ver se tem algum Sonserino do lado de fora da toca.

Ela dorme rapidamente, e eu fico aqui sentado fazendo carinho nela até 5 minutos antes da patrulha. Então eu levanto o rosto dela, saio do sofá, e a pego no colo com muito cuidado para ela não acordar.

"Hmm?" Ela diz, acordando.

"Shh..." Eu falo, e dou um beijo na testa dela, levando-a para o meu quarto. "Pode dormir." Eu a coloco na minha cama, e depois tiro o sapato do pé dela. Acho que ela não ia gostar nada de acordar e ver que eu vesti o pijama nela, então eu a deixo dormir com a roupa do dia. Só espero que não seja muito desconfortável para ela.

Pego o Mapa do Maroto e saio do dormitório, começando a patrulha. Vejo que o Gregory está na Torre da Astronomia com a Michelle, a garota da Corvinal que ele está namorando. Já vi que esses dois vão dar trabalho. Como eu não quero tirar mais pontos ainda da minha casa, eu decido ir por último na Torre da Astronomia. Quem sabe mais tarde eles já foram embora.

Mas eu quero descobrir quem atacou a Lily. Então eu decido ir para as masmorras e esperar para ver se alguém aparece. No caminho encontro três alunos do segundo ano da Corvinal no terceiro andar, que dizem estar tentando encontrar passagens secretas no castelo. Que alguém disse para eles que uma das estátuas liga a uma passagem secreta do castelo até Hogsmeade. Garanto que esse alguém foi o Sirius. Mas como é muito perigoso que essas crianças fiquem sozinhas hoje em dia em Hogsmeade, eu falo, "Vou contar um segredo para vocês, não é aqui no terceiro andar, é no sexto. Mas se eu pegar vocês fora da casa mais uma vez, vocês vão fazer detenção cuidando dos bichos do Hagrid o fim de semana inteiro. Eu fiquei sabendo que ele conseguiu um cachorro de três cabeças, então como vocês são três, cada um cuida de uma cabeça."

Os três olham assustados para mim. Mesmo os mais novos sabem da fama do Hagrid com os bichinhos dele. Eles prometem nunca mais desrespeitar o horário de recolher e voltam correndo para a casa deles. Eu desço as escadas até as masmorras, e verifico com a ponta da varinha acesa todos os cantos escuros.

"Expeliarmus!" Alguém me ataca.

"Protego!" Eu me defendo bem a tempo. "Quem está aí?" Eu pergunto, com a varinha apontada para o local de aonde o ataque veio.

"É você... Potter."

"Snape." Eu falo com desgosto. "O que você está fazendo aqui? O horário de recolher já acabou!"

"O que eu estou fazendo não é da sua conta, Potter."

Se foi esse desgraçado que atacou a Lily, e fingiu que não sabia de nada, eu juro que eu mato ele.

"Mas é da minha conta o fato de você estar fora do seu dormitório. Menos 50 pontos para a Sonserina." É bom ter o poder de tirar pontos do Snape. A cara de ódio dele só me deixa mais satisfeito ainda. "Volte para a sua _toca_, Snape."

"Aonde está a Lily?"

"Não é da sua conta, Snivellus."

"Você deixou ela patrulhar sozinha? Depois do que aconteceu?"

"Já disse que não é da sua conta!"

"Ela é da minha conta. Eu não vou deixar que um irresponsável imaturo e arrogante como você estrague ela. Você só se importa com você mesmo, não é, Potter? Deixando a Lily sozinha nesse castelo, para ser atacada de novo."

"Cala a sua boca, Ranhoso. Você não sabe do que você está falando. E volte para o seu dormitório agora, senão eu tiro mais 50 pontos da sua casa. Quero ver o que os seus _amigos_ vão achar, quando acordarem amanhã e verem que a Sonserina perdeu 100 pontos da noite para o dia."

"Você acha que eu me importo com míseros pontos?" Ele solta uma risada sarcástica. "Ao contrário de você, Potter, eu me importo com coisas mais importantes do que voar numa vassoura e jogar uma bola dentro de um arco." É, ele se importa com o Voldemort, e as Artes das Trevas. Prefiro me importar com a Lily e Quadribol mil vezes ao que ele se importa.

"Menos 50 pontos para a Sonserina, Ranhoso, já que você não se importa com os pontos da sua casa mesmo. Some daqui." Eu falo furioso. Ele não sabe com o que eu me importo. "Ou você vai se arrepender."

Eu só não azaro esse desgraçado agora, porque eu realmente não quero arriscar o meu cargo. Eu não quero ele ou o Smith trabalhando, ou morando, com a Lily.

Ele faz a cara de nojo que ele sempre faz, e vai embora, voltando para a toca dele. Eu duvido que, quem quer que tenha atacado a Lily continue por aqui, principalmente depois dessa gritaria. Eu olho para o relógio, tenho mais meia hora de patrulha, então eu resolvo ver se o Gregory e a Michelle ainda estão na Torre da Astronomia. Sim, ainda estão lá. Maldito dever. Vou ter que tirar pontos da minha casa, afinal.

Quando chego na Torre, os dois estão no mesmo amasso que estavam no dia anterior, em uma das salas de aula.

"Gregory," Eu falo, e mais uma vez eles se separam assustados, "Assim não dá, cara. Hoje é o segundo dia seguido que eu pego vocês dois fora do horário. Menos 20 pontos para a casa de cada um de novo, e detenção amanhã com o Pringle."

"James-" Gregory começa a reclamar, mas eu corto ele.

"E se eu pegar vocês amanhã de novo, Gregory, considere-se suspenso do time de Quadribol por tempo indeterminado." Ele olha assustado para mim, "Eu estou falando sério."

Os dois saem da Torre da Astronomia, e eu volto para o meu dormitório, completamente esgotado. Lily continua deitada na mesma posição que eu a deixei. Coitada, ela está tão cansada que nem se mexeu. Eu tiro a roupa, ficando apenas de cueca samba canção, e me deito ao lado dela. Estou realmente ficando acostumado a dormir com ela todas as noites. Eu sei que a nossa relação ainda é nova, muito nova, e eu não quero assustá-la falando que eu a amo, mas quando ela se aninha automaticamente em mim, eu a abraço, beijo o topo da cabeça dela e falo,

"Eu te amo."

Eu só não sei se ela ouviu.

* * *

A/N: Aí está! E então, esperavam que eles fossem fazer isso? Acham que vai durar? Quem vai ganhar a aposta dessa vez?

Recorde de reviews: Capítulos 12 e 15, com 26 reviews. O capítulo anterior não bateu o recorde por um review... Mas mesmo assim está ótimo!


	17. Aposta

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Como vocês já devem saber, eu transformei essa fic em M. Mas eu quero saber de vocês se vocês querem que o M seja detalhado ou implícito. Então eu criei uma votação (Poll) no meu perfil. Vou fazer de acordo como os leitores quiserem. Se quiserem detalhado, eu escrevo detalhado (porém nada de baixo nível...). Se quiserem implícito, eu escrevo implícito. Vocês decidem!

**Só uma coisa... o M começa nesse capítulo... mas não se preocupem que por enquanto não é detalhado... Na verdade eu não tenho certeza se o que tem nesse capítulo já seria considerado M, então resolvi não arriscar e mudei logo o rating da história.**

* * *

_**Por Toda a Eternidade**_

"_I don't know why, but suddenly I'm falling_

_I was so blind_

_I was loving you all the time_

_And now I'm_

_Hopelessly addicted_

_Helplessly attracted_

_Chemically reacted_

_Naturally we acted"_

_The Corrs - "Hopelessly Addicted"_

_**Capítulo 17 – Aposta**_

_**Lily POV**_

Eu acordo confusa, na cama do James, pela terceira noite consecutiva. Eu ainda estou vestindo o meu uniforme, e está escuro lá fora. Eu não me lembro de vir para cá. A última coisa que eu me lembro é de estar na Sala Comunal, deitada no colo do James. Nós faltamos a patrulha? Ele disse que ia me acordar... será que ele também dormiu?

"James..." Eu falo, cutucando o peito dele. "James..."

Ele não acorda. Eu me estico e olho para o relógio. Ainda está cedo. Cedo demais para ele acordar. São seis e meia da manhã ainda. Nossa primeira aula é só as nove da manhã. Ele não precisa acordar agora, então eu tiro o braço dele que está envolvendo a minha cintura, dou um leve beijo nos lábios dele, e me levanto.

Dormir com esse uniforme não foi nada confortável, considerando que eu ainda estou até vestindo a gravata. Eu vou diretamente para o banheiro, abaixo a tampa da privada que o James deixou levantada mais uma vez (homens...), e tomo um longo banho quente. Me enrolo na toalha e saio do banheiro, entrando no meu quarto e colocando uma roupa limpa para o dia de hoje.

Hoje vai ser um dia cansativo. Muito cansativo. Não tenho nenhum período livre, tenho a reunião com os monitores as 19h, e depois patrulha as 21h. Além disso, eu tenho que estudar hoje a noite de qualquer jeito. Não quero deixar os deveres todos para o fim-de-semana, como eu fiz na semana passada, e quase enlouqueci.

Já são 7h, então eu decido acordar o James, e volto para o quarto dele. Eu faço um feitiço rápido na roupa espalhada no chão, e toda a roupa vai para o cesto de roupa suja, que os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts pegam para lavar. Roupa espalhada eles não pegam, mas o cesto de roupa suja não tem problema.

Decido acordá-lo de um jeito similar ao que ele me acordou ontem. Eu sento na cama dele, e me inclino sobre o rosto dele, indo direto para os lábios dele, beijando-o até eu sentir ele corresponder.

"Bom dia." Eu falo, ainda inclinada sobre o rosto dele.

"Bom dia." Ele olha para mim, e passa os dedos sobre o meu cabelo molhado, "Você já tomou banho?" Ele fala, bocejando.

"Aham." Eu respondo, dando outro beijo nele. "Por que você não me acordou para a patrulha?"

"Você parecia estar tão cansada, que eu fiquei com pena de te acordar." Ele me beija. "Além do que, você fez duas patrulhas sozinha. Então, eu ainda te devo uma."

"Não precisava, mas obrigada. Eu realmente precisava descansar. Tenho muita coisa para fazer hoje. Não esqueça da reunião dos monitores hoje, as 19h."

"Você já vai sair?"

"Já. Mas eu te espero no Salão Principal. Vou começar a fazer o dever de Feitiços durante o café."

"Eu já te disse que você estuda demais?" Ele me agarra pela cintura e me deitando em cima dele, na cama.

Eu rio e digo, "Só um milhão de vezes."

"Mas mesmo assim você não me ouve..." E ele me dá um daqueles beijos que esvaziam a minha mente completamente. Mas eu realmente tenho que ir.

"James..." Minha voz sai abafada entre os lábios dele.

"Hmm?" Eu me afasto dele, com muito esforço.

"Eu _tenho_ que ir." Eu saio de cima dele, me levanto e caminho para a porta.

"Você arrumou o meu quarto?!" Ele pergunta, depois que coloca os óculos, olhando para o chão.

"Se você quer que eu continue dormindo aqui, chega de roupas espalhadas pelo chão. O cesto de roupa sujas existe por um motivo."

"Como se você fosse organizada..." Ele ri.

Eu pego a minha mochila e vou para o Salão Principal. Como o café começou a ser servido a somente 15 minutos, não tem quase aluno nenhum aqui, e eu posso me espalhar na mesa, colocando o livro de Feitiços, tintas e pergaminhos encima da mesa. Faço o dever enquanto como.

"Você vai ter uma indigestão desse jeito."

"Bom dia, Sirius." Eu falo, sem tirar o olho do pergaminho.

Ele pega o livro que eu estou lendo e diz, "Feitiços? O dever não é só para a semana que vem?"

"É." Eu falo, pegando o livro de volta da mão dele.

"Você é estranha, Ruiva." Ele diz, se sentando na minha frente. "Mas me diga, você acha que o seu segredinho vai durar?"

Eu olho em volta da mesa. Ninguém está prestando atenção na gente.

"Sirius, aqui não."

Ele finge que não me ouve, "Eu até fiz uma aposta com os Marotos."

"Aposta? Que tipo de aposta?"

"De quanto tempo vocês dois vão manter _isso_."

"_Ele_ está participando da aposta?"

"Hmm. Não, pode ficar tranqüila. Ele está fora."

"Do que vocês estão falando?" James pergunta, se sentando ao meu lado.

"De como as mulheres têm poderes sobre os homens. Algumas," Sirius me indica com o rosto "tem controle total sobre eles." Acho que ele acha que isso é uma resposta.

Óbvio que James olha para mim confuso, e eu falo, "Sirius estava me contando da mais nova aposta dos Marotos."

Ele arregala os olhos assustado e diz, "Não são _todos_ os Marotos que estão participando."

"Ele disse isso." Eu falo, e olho para o Sirius, "Mas _eu_ quero participar."

Sirius engasga no suco de abóbora. "Como é, Ruiva?"

"Lily?" James olha para mim perplexo.

"Eu acho que vai dar um incentivo extra." Eu sorrio, e olho para o James. "Vai ser divertido. Quais são os prazos da aposta?"

"Ah, não!" Sirius diz. "Se vamos ter mais pessoas nessa aposta, eu quero mudar os prazos. Isso muda toda a probabilidade do jogo. Principalmente quando os _jogadores principais_ fazem parte do jogo."

"Lily, você acha que isso é uma boa idéia?" James pergunta, aparentando estar muito confuso.

"Claro! Eu já disse, vai ser um ótimo incentivo! Então, quais são as novas regras?" Pergunto para o Sirius.

"Bom, o prazo anterior eram duas semanas. Mas agora, para ser justo, eu diria um mês. Rabicho e eu apostamos em menos de um mês, você, Pontas e Aluado em mais de um mês. Cada um coloca 20 galeões, dando um total de 100 galeões, que vão ser divididos entre os vencedores. Então, se vocês perderem, eu transformo os meus 20 galeões em 50." Ele diz, com um enorme sorriso.

"A gente não vai perder." Eu falo, com confiança.

"Ruiva, ele não vai fazer esse segredo durar."

"Ei!" James reclama.

"Vou falar com o Tim então," Sirius sacaneia, se levantando, "e vamos ver se você agüenta um mês."

"Sirius," eu aviso, "Sem trapaças."

"Ah, não! Vocês têm as suas armas," ele deve estar falando da capa da invisibilidade, "E eu tenho as minhas."

"Sirius!" James diz, sério para o amigo.

"Você está sério demais, Pontas. Deixe a Ruiva se divertir um pouco. Afinal, ela é uma garota livre para sair com quem ela quiser, certo?"

"Sirius, pára." Eu falo, colocando escondida uma mão na perna do James, para acalmar ele.

"O que está acontecendo?" Remus chega, se sentando ao lado do Sirius.

"Ruiva e Pontas estão na aposta. Os prazos mudaram, agora é um mês. Então, agora que eu vou ganhar muito mais galeões, eu vou realmente levar isso a sério."

"Você não vai trapacear, Almofadinhas." James diz, colocando a mão dele encima da minha, embaixo da mesa.

"Ruiva, conviver com você está deixando o Pontas muito certinho."

Nós dois ignoramos ele. Eu volto a estudar e os Marotos voltam a comer. Alguns minutos depois a Mary se une a nós, também reclamando que eu estou estudando. Mas ela tem novidades,

"Lily, você não vai acreditar! Sabe o Michael da Corvinal?" E lá vem a fofoca do dia da Mary...

"Aham." Eu respondo, sem tirar o olho do pergaminho que eu estou escrevendo.

"Ele me chamou para sair!"

Eu paro de escrever e olho para ela. Ela está olhando para mim radiante. "Que ótimo, Mary! Você gosta dele há um tempão."

"Como que eu não posso gostar? Ele é uma gracinha."

"Se alguma mulher me chamar de _gracinha _eu me mato." Sirius diz.

Eu ignoro o comentário do Sirius e falo, "Quando que ele te chamou para sair?"

"Agora mesmo! Quando eu estava entrando no Salão Principal. Eu mal podia esperar para te contar."

E o sentimento de culpa por não contar para ela sobre o meu relacionamento com o James aumenta terrivelmente.

"Mas..." E ela faz a pausa dramática dela.

"Mas o que Mary?"

"Ele disse que queria que fosse um encontro duplo." Eu não estou gostando dessa história... "Michael e eu, e o Tyler... Você conhece o Tyler, não é? Ele é monitor do sétimo ano da Corvinal."

"Sim, eu conheço o Tyler." É um garoto louro, de olhos azuis e cabelo comprido (eu acho que ele fica tentando imitar o corte de cabelo do Sirius).

Mas tem algo estranho. Ela não falou com quem o Tyler vai. Isso não é característico da Mary. Quando ela conta uma fofoca, ela conta por completo.

"Então." Ela continua. "Tem um porém nesse encontro. Como eu disse é um encontro duplo..." Isso não é _nada_ bom. Mary sempre vai direto ao assunto. Ela é uma das pessoas mais diretas que eu conheço, e não é nada normal ela ficar enrolando desse jeito.

"Sim, você disse que era um encontro duplo. Quem vai com o Tyler?"

"Você!" Ela diz radiante, apontando para mim com as duas mãos. "Isso não é ótimo?"

James engasga na torrada que ele estava comendo, e eu dou uns tapas nas costas dele. Sirius começa a rir como o cachorro que ele é.

"Como é?" Eu pergunto.

"Ah, vamos Lily! Vai ser divertido."

"Mary, eu não tenho tempo para um relacionamento." Mais uma mentira que eu conto para a minha amiga. "E eu não gosto do Tyler." Isso é a mais pura verdade.

"Mas ele é tão lindo. E o Michael disse que ele gosta muito de você." James parece estar bem tenso ao meu lado, com essa história toda. Eu continuo com a mão nas costas dele, embora ele não esteja mais engasgado.

"Ele nunca sequer falou comigo. E nós somos monitores desde o quinto ano."

"Ele é tímido, óbvio."

"Desculpa, Mary, mas eu _não_ vou nesse encontro."

"Por favor, Lily! Ele disse que só sairia comigo se você saísse com o Tyler também." Ela fala, já com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Então isso mostra que o Michael não gosta de você de verdade, Mary!"

"Por mim, Lily, por favor." Ela choraminga, "Só dessa vez. Você não precisa nem olhar para a cara dele depois disso."

"Desculpa, mas eu não posso."

"Por que não?" Ela é insistente. "E eu quero um bom motivo. Nada dessa babaquice de que não tem tempo para um relacionamento."

Eu já vi que não vou mais conseguir esconder isso dela, então eu pego um pedaço do pergaminho e escrevo,

_Porque eu já estou saindo com o James. Mas é segredo. Se você contar para alguém, eu __nunca__ mais falo contigo._

Passo o pergaminho para ela. Ela lê e arregala os olhos, e solta uns gritinhos. Mary é muito exagerada.

Sirius olha assustado para a Mary, que agora está praticamente pulando na cadeira dela, de tanta alegria.

"Jura! Desde quando? Como que isso aconteceu? Por que eu só estou sabendo disso agora? Por que é segredo? Foi na festa do Slughorn? Por que-"

"Mary!" Eu falo, cortando a artilharia de perguntas dela. "_Depois_ a gente conversa sobre isso. Mas como eu te disse, eu _não_ vou sair com o Tyler."

"Claro que não! Quem iria trocar _ele_ pelo Tyler?"

Não preciso falar que o James faz um enorme sorriso ao ouvir isso.

"Quando é o seu tempo livre hoje? Nós precisamos conversar. Eu quero detalhes! Eu _preciso_ de detalhes!"

Ela coloca o pedaço de pergaminho encima da mesa, e eu aponto a minha varinha para ele, o colocando em chamas. Queimando a evidência.

"Eu não tenho nenhum tempo livre hoje. Mas podemos conversar depois da minha última aula de História da Magia."

Ela pára de pular na cadeira na mesma hora, e diz triste, "Eu vou ter que esperar até o fim do dia para saber o que aconteceu? Para saber os detalhes?" Ela parece horrorizada com o prospecto. Ela é curiosa demais. "Eu vou ter um treco de tanta curiosidade! Você não pode fazer isso comigo!"

"Não se preocupe, Mary." Sirius fala, de boca cheia, como sempre. "Do jeito que eles são, esse segredo não passa de hoje. Temos até uma aposta. Quer entrar?"

"Aposta? Que tipo de aposta?"

"Rabicho e eu achamos que não vai durar menos de um mês. Já Pontas, Aluado e a Ruiva acham que vai durar mais do que um mês. Cada um entra com 20 galões. Então, tá dentro?"

"Claro! Não vai durar um mês de jeito nenhum. _Ele_ não vai agüentar."

"Por que ninguém tem confiança _nele_?" O pobre do James pergunta.

"Eu tenho." Eu falo baixinho olhando para ele, e ele olha para mim, sorri e se aproxima de mim. Na mesma hora o frio na minha barriga retorna com toda a força.

Remus pigarreia alto, e nós dois nos separamos.

"Eu não gostaria de perder _tão_ cedo." Remus diz.

"Isso já está no papo." Sirius fala, colocando o braço envolta do ombro da Mary e puxando ela para ele. "Vai ser a grana mais fácil que já fizemos na nossa vida."

"Mas você sabe que agora você vai ganhar menos dinheiro se vencer, não é, Sirius?" Eu falo, e ele para de sorrir na mesma hora.

"Claro que não! Temos um a mais no bolo, então aumenta o valor!"

"Não é bem assim, Sirius. Antes tínhamos um total de 100 galeões, para ser dividido entre 2 ou 3 pessoas. Se o grupo de 2 ganhasse, cada um ganhava 50 galeões. Mas agora temos 120 para ser dividido entre gois grupos de 3. Então qualquer que seja o grupo que ganhe, cada um vai levar 40 galeões."

Ele parece pensar um pouco no que eu acabei de falar, e diz,

"Sabe, Mary, pensando bem, eu acho que você deveria apostar em mais de 1 mês. Afinal, ela é sua amiga. Você tem que mostrar confiança nela." Sirius tenta fazer a Mary mudar de idéia.

"Sim, eu confio nela. Mas ele não vai durar um mês mesmo. Continuo com a minha opção anterior."

A cara de desapontamento do Sirius é cômica.

Eles acabam de tomar café, eu guardo o material na mochila, e saímos para a aula de DCAT, exceto a Mary, que tem tempo livre agora. Eu estou andando atrás do grupo, perto do James, até que de repente ele olha para trás, segura o meu braço e joga a capa da invisibilidade sobre nós dois. Eu nem mesmo vi que ele estava com a capa na mão.

"James!" Eu sussurro. "Alguém pode ter visto."

"Não tinha ninguém olhando." Ele sussurra de volta. "E eu não agüentava mais estar ao seu lado, e não te beijar."

Ele segura os meus braços, e caminha para trás, até encostar na parede de pedras do corredor, me abraça pela cintura, e me beija. Será que todo beijo dele vai parecer o primeiro? Será que o meu corpo sempre vai reagir da mesma forma que reagiu quando nos beijamos na chuva, no nosso primeiro beijo?

Eu espero que sim...

Eu me desligo dos nossos arredores, até alguém esbarrar em mim. Eu me afasto um pouco do James e olho para o aluno. Uma criança. Um menino, provavelmente do primeiro ano. Ele olha confuso para mim, sem me ver. Deve estar imaginando no que ele esbarrou, já que, aparentemente, não tem nada no local. Enquanto eu olho para o garoto confuso, James novamente ataca o meu pescoço. Depois que o garoto vai embora, olhando para trás de vez em quando, eu falo baixinho, "Desse jeito essa marca no meu pescoço não vai curar nunca."

"Quem disse que eu quero que ela cure? É a _minha_ marca. Se depender de mim, ela fica aí para sempre." Ele fala com a voz baixa e abafada pelo meu pescoço.

"James, nós temos que ir..." Eu falo, me afastando dele depois de um tempo, com muito contragosto. "Eu entro na sala primeiro, você entra um tempinho depois, ok?" Dou mais um beijo nele (realmente não resisto), e olho para os lados. Não tem ninguém vindo. Eu saio de baixo da capa e caminho na direção da sala de DCAT.

Entro na sala, e vejo que o Sirius está sentado no meu lugar, ao lado do Remus. "Sirius, você pode me dar licença?"

"Quem mandou chegar atrasada, Ruiva? Agora vai ter que se sentar com o Pontas." Ele diz sorrindo. Se ele acha que isso é um plano para ele ganhar a aposta, ele está muito enganado. Só vai ajudar o James e eu a vencer. Afinal, vamos ficar duas horas juntos agora, então a chance de fazermos alguma besteira depois, por termos ficado muito tempo separados, não vai acontecer.

Então eu me sento atrás do Remus e do Sirius. Um minuto depois, James aparece na sala de aula, olha confuso para a nossa nova organização de lugares, mas sorri levemente e se senta ao meu lado.

Depois que a aula começa, ele me passa um pedaço de pergaminho.

_Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas por que você está sentada ao meu lado? Achei que estivéssemos tentando ser discretos._

_**Isso foi idéia do Sirius. Ele deve estar achando que não conseguimos ficar duas horas um do lado do outro sem nos agarrarmos.**_

Ele me entrega a resposta dele, e a mão dele toca a minha mais do que o tempo necessário para me passar o pergaminho.

_Infelizmente o Almofadinhas pensa de vez em quando. Vai ser impossível ficar duas horas ao seu lado, sem tocar em você._

_**James, eu não vou perder aquela aposta. Controle-se.**_

_É __impossível__ eu me controlar ao seu lado._

Eu olho em volta, e vejo que tem lugares vazios na sala. Afinal não tem muitos alunos fazendo DCAT do nível NIEMs. Resolvo também brincar um pouco com ele.

_**Então eu vou ter que mudar de lugar. Hmm, tem um lugar perto do Smith. Eu aposto que ele não vai se importar de ficar perto de mim por duas horas.**_

_Nem ouse fazer isso._

Eu rio baixinho, e guardo o pergaminho, voltando a tentar prestar atenção na aula. Alguns minutos depois eu sinto a mão dele na minha perna. Acariciando a minha perna. Eu pego o pergaminho e escrevo.

_**Pára com isso!**_

_Não. Você fez a mesma coisa comigo ontem. Se você pode, eu posso, meu anjo. Relacionamentos tem que ser justos, certo?_

Eu amo quando ele me chama de meu anjo...

Quem diria que James Potter pode ser tão carinhoso? Mas, desse jeito, com a mão dele massageando a minha perna, quem não vai agüentar as duas horas ao lado dele sou eu.

_**Foi diferente. Lá ninguém podia ver. Aqui podem.**_

_Todo mundo está assistindo a aula. Ninguém está prestando atenção na gente. E não tem ninguém atrás de nós._

E ele continua a acariciar a minha perna. De vez em quando com a palma da mão, e de vez em quando com as pontas dos dedos. Eu não sei qual das duas é a pior. Droga. Está muito quente nessa sala.

Eu prometo para mim mesma nunca mais vou ficar agarrando ele antes da aula. Isso só vai me deixar em encrenca. Imagina só ele fazer isso em todas as aulas. Eu tenho um treco.

Eu percebo que ele está me acariciando com a mão direita, e escrevo.

_**Você não tem que tomar notas? Desse jeito você não pode. E eu sei que você é destro.**_

_Eu nunca tomo nota. É para isso que temos o Aluado._

Então óbvio que ele continua a acariciar a minha perna. Maldita hora que eu fiz isso com ele ontem. Dei idéias para James Potter. Que imbecil que eu fui.

Essa atração incontrolável que eu sinto por ele é normal? Ou essa reação química que o meu corpo sente, quando ele toca em mim? Ou o fato que eu estou irremediavelmente viciada nele? Isso não deve ser normal. Nenhum desses sintomas devem ser normais. Nós estamos juntos mesmo a somente dois dias. Parece ser muito pouco tempo para eu estar sentindo todas essas emoções por ele.

Ele continua a acariciar a minha perna, e eu não consigo mais escrever. Fico com a pena parada no pergaminho. Não consigo me concentrar no que eu estou escrevendo. Por que quando eu fiz isso com ele ontem, ele agiu normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e quando ele faz isso comigo, eu não consigo fazer mais nada? E ele diz que está sendo justo no nosso relacionamento. Isso não é nada justo. É muito óbvio que eu sou muito mais afetada por ele, do que ele por mim.

"Isso não é justo." Eu falo, baixinho, olhando para ele.

E a resposta dele é mais injusta ainda. Ele faz o meu sorriso maroto. O sorriso que faz o meu coração bater tão forte, que dói.

"A vida não é justa." Ele fala, baixinho também.

Ele tem razão. Não é nada justa. E as horas restantes da aula de DCAT me mostram isso muito bem. Após alguns (muitos) minutos, eu consigo voltar a tomar notas, mas James continua a me acariciar escondido embaixo da mesa.

Ele se comporta melhor durante a aula de Herbologia, mas só porque não tem como repetir a demonstração de afeto dele da aula de DCAT, já que, além dessa aula ser uma das mais cheias, também temos que ficar em pé e com as mãos ocupadas, enquanto mudamos algumas plantas de vaso.

Mas tem uma coisa que eu percebo, tanto na aula de DCAT quanto agora em Herbologia. Parece que finalmente me livrei do chato do Smith. Ele continua a olhar para mim de vez em quando, mas pelo menos parou de me incomodar com as insistências sem fim dele. Será que finalmente ensinaram bons modos para esse garoto?

Saímos da aula de Herbologia direto para o Salão Principal, com o Sirius dizendo que está na hora de deixar a Jennifer seguir o caminho dela.

"Qual vai ser a próxima?" Eu pergunto.

"Ainda não sei, Evans. Depois de sete anos, tem poucas garotas que eu não peguei até agora. Óbvio que você é uma delas, mas eu não quero ser um cachorro morto, então sempre mantive distância."

Eu olho confusa para ele. Eu imagino se eles chegaram a discutir alguma vez a possibilidade de algum dos outros três marotos me chamarem para sair.

James coloca o meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha, e diz baixinho, "Ele sempre soube que era minha, Lily. Mesmo quando _você_ não sabia disso." Eu não consigo deixar de me arrepiar com ele falando isso no meu ouvido.

Quando nos sentamos na mesa da Grifinória, eu falo para o James, "Lembre-se que temos que organizar tudo para a reunião dos monitores hoje a noite, James, então não demore almoçando. Temos que voltar logo para a nossa sala comunal, já que hoje eu não tenho nenhum tempo livre."

Ele sabe tão bem quanto eu, que já está tudo organizado para a reunião, mas ele também sabe muito bem qual é o real motivo pelo qual eu quero que almocemos rápido. Aparentemente, pelos olhares do Sirius e do Remus, eles também percebem que isso é somente uma desculpa para termos alguns minutos sozinhos, mas eles não comentam nada.

Acho que eu nunca vi o James comer tão rápido. Em questão de 20 minutos, ele diz, "Estou pronto, podemos ir."

"Quem diria que o Pontas seria um Monitor Chefe _tão_ responsável..." Sirius sacaneia, e Remus e Peter riem.

James e eu ignoramos o comentário dele, nos levantamos e eu me despeço, dizendo, "Vejo vocês na aula de Poções."

X

Assim que o retrato se fecha atrás de nós dois, James joga a mochila dele no chão, depois ele tira a minha, e também a joga no chão, e me beija, me empurrando, até que as minhas costas toquem o encosto do sofá. Eu me sento no encosto do sofá, sem partir o beijo, e prendo as minhas pernas na cintura dele.

"Lily..." Ele geme o meu nome. "Ficar duas aulas sem te beijar foi agonizante."

"E vão ter mais duas agora de tarde."

"Nem me fale. Mas depois de História da Magia você vem para cá, certo?"

"Não."

Ele pára de me beijar, e olha confuso para mim, "Por que não?"

"Prometi para a Mary que ia conversar com ela. E conhecendo, a Mary, ela só vai me liberar quando chegar a hora da janta. Talvez nem mesmo na hora da janta."

"E depois temos a reunião."

"Aham." Eu falo, beijando o ponto embaixo da orelha dele.

"E depois temos a patrulha."

"Aham." Eu beijo o queixo dele.

"Então vamos ficar quase 12 horas sem ficarmos juntos?"

"Provavelmente... mas você tem aquela sua capa... com certeza você consegue encontrar um bom uso para ela." Eu falo, sorrindo para ele.

Mas ele não sorri.

"Acho que essa história de segredo está perdendo a graça."

"Ah, não, James! Eu não posso perder aquela aposta. E a gente com certeza vai poder se divertir com a sua capa. E eu duvido que a reunião dos monitores leve 2 horas. Vamos ter um tempinho entre a reunião e a patrulha... você vai ver." Eu abraço ele pelo pescoço, e apóio o meu rosto no ombro dele, ainda com as pernas enroladas nele, e pergunto, "Mas por que você está perdendo os 20 minutos que ainda temos sozinhos, falando sobre isso?"

"Boa pergunta..." Ele fala, me abraçando apertado, e me carregando nessa posição até o quarto dele. Ele me deita na cama, ficando encima de mim, me beijando sem parar.

Eu começo a tentar tirar a capa do uniforme dele, e quando ele percebe o que eu estou fazendo, ele fica de joelhos na cama e a tira, sorrindo. Depois que ele joga a capa no chão (eu juro nunca mais reclamar dele jogar a roupa no chão), ele volta a se abaixar encima de mim, e eu desfaço o nó da gravata dele, e sigo o exemplo dele, jogando-a no chão também. Ele me abraça e me ergue, tirando a capa do meu uniforme, enquanto beija o ponto dele no meu pescoço. Depois que ele joga a minha capa encima da dele, eu volto a deitar, e quando ele se inclina, eu começo a desabotoar a camisa dele.

"Lily..." Ele fala, tirando a camisa e dando a ela o mesmo destino do restante das nossas roupas. Eu passo as mãos pelo peito definido dele, pelo abdômen dele, enquanto ele desfaz o nó da minha gravata.

Ele começa a beijar o meu pescoço, e abre o primeiro botão, beijando a parte que agora ele tem acesso. Ele passa para o botão seguinte, repetindo o beijo mais abaixo, e o seguinte, e o seguinte, até que todos os botões estejam abertos, e eu fique com a camisa completamente aberta, mostrando o meu sutiã preto para ele.

Ele coloca as mãos na minha barriga, beijando o meu pescoço, sem parar. Ele move as mãos para cima lentamente, e fala no meu ouvido, "Eu te amo.", me pegando de surpresa.

Quando eu ouço essas palavras saírem da boca dele, quando eu sinto as borboletas na minha barriga, e o meu coração acelerar, ao ouvir isso, eu percebo que tudo que eu venho sentindo até agora, quando ele me toca, quando ele me beija, quando ele me abraça, toda essa atração, eu percebo que eu me sinto da mesma forma por ele. E que eu me sinto assim faz muito tempo. Mas eu estava cega, completamente cega, e ao ouví-lo falar essas três palavras para mim, os meus olhos finalmente se abrem. Quando eu abro a boca para repetir essas três palavras para ele, eu ouço,

"Pontas... Puta que pariu!"

Sirius está parado na porta do quarto do James, olhando para nós dois com os olhos arregalados.

"Sirius!" James grita, tentando me esconder, enquanto eu seguro a minha camisa rapidamente, fechando-a, me cobrindo.

"Porra, cara, foi mal." Sirius diz, virando o rosto para trás e saindo do quarto do James, fechando a porta.

"Eu vou matar o Almofadinhas!" James diz, me ajudando a fechar a minha camisa, e depois colocando a dele. Depois que eu refaço o nó da minha gravata, eu pego a dele e a coloco nele. Ele se abaixa e pega as nossas capas do chão, me entregando a minha.

Vestimos as nossas capas, e ele passa a mão pelos meus cabelos, como se estivesse penteando eles.

"É bom você pentear o cabelo antes de ir para a aula..." Ele diz, dando um beijo na minha testa.

Eu simplesmente concordo, balançando a cabeça.

"Te vejo na aula de Poções, ok?" Ele me se inclina e me beija suavemente, "Eu vou esganar o Almofadinhas." e abre a porta, saindo do quarto.

Como ele deixa a porta aberta, eu posso ouvir o que ele fala. Se bem que do jeito que ele está gritando, provavelmente eu poderia ouví-lo mesmo com a porta fechada.

"Porra, Sirius! O que você está fazendo aqui?! Você não percebeu no almoço que nós queríamos ficar a _**sós**_?"

"Foi mal mesmo, cara. Mas como que eu ia adivinhar que você e a Lily já estavam nesse estágio?! Eu achei que fosse pegar vocês se beijando, no máximo... Hmm, talvez realmente as quietinhas sejam as mais ousadas..."

"Almofadinhas! Pára de falar merda!" James diz, e depois ouço o retrato se fechar, mas eu continuo parada estática no quarto dele.

Embora eu esteja completamente envergonhada, uma parte de mim acha que talvez o Sirius ter nos interrompido tenha sido uma coisa boa. Eu estava tão ligada no momento, que na hora não pensei em mais nada. Eu não pensei se estávamos indo rápido demais, eu não pensei no fato que eu não estou protegida contra uma gravidez, eu não pensei em nada.

Mas eu posso tomar providências para não estar tão desprevenida numa próxima vez. Acho difícil arranjar tempo para isso amanhã, mas no sábado com certeza eu vou fazer uma visita a biblioteca. Será que tem livros de poções na biblioteca de como fazer uma poção anticoncepcional? Deve ter. Só acho que talvez estejam na Seção Restrita. Duvido muito que Hogwarts coloque livros assim a disposição de qualquer aluno.

E eu também não vou poder falar para a Madame Pince qual o assunto que estou estudando, assim como fiz com o assunto de Quadribol. Além disso, vou ter que pedir ao Slughorn uma autorização para retirar um livro desse da Seção Restrita. Mas eu duvido muito dele recusar, se eu souber pedir direito. Amanhã tenho um horário livre depois da aula de Poções, então vou tentar convencer o Slughorn de me dar acesso a Seção Restrita.

Enquanto penteio o meu cabelo no banheiro, olhando para o espelho, eu me lembro que o James falou que me amava. Só em lembrar disso, eu sorrio involuntariamente e o frio na minha barriga reaparece com toda a força. E o pior que eu nem pude falar que também o amava, pois Sirius conseguiu aparecer no momento exato que eu ia falar.

Eu saio do banheiro, pego a minha mochila no chão da Sala Comunal, aonde James a havia deixado, e saio do meu dormitório, caminhando para as masmorras, para a aula de Poções.

* * *

_**James POV**_

Eu arrasto o Sirius para fora do meu dormitório, gritando com ele, "Como que você entra no meu dormitório desse jeito? Você não pensou em bater não?"

"Pontas, a porta estava escancarada..."

"É claro, o dormitório é meu! Como que eu vou imaginar que você ia entrar?!"

"Eu queria o Mapa..."

"Você não poderia ter esperado para depois da aula de Poções?"

"Foi mal, Pontas, eu já me desculpei, cara."

"Você entrou no pior momento possível!"

"Me pareceu o melhor..."

Eu paro de andar, "Almofadinhas, sério, cala a boca."

"Mas é verdade! Quem diria que ela era assim? Com certeza eu vou atrás de garotas certinhas agora. Será que a Mary é que nem ela? Talvez eu devesse tentar alguma coisa com ela, afinal, elas são melhores amigas..."

"Mary disse que ia sair com um cara da Corvinal, Miguel, Michel, algo do tipo."

"E daí?"

Eu volto a andar, balançando o rosto. Almofadinhas nunca vai mudar.

Quando chegamos nas masmorras, para a aula de Poções, Aluado já está lá.

"Eu tentei impedir ele, Pontas. Mas você sabe como o Almofadinhas é quando quer alguma coisa."

"É, eu sei." Eu falo, de mau humor, sentando no meu lugar. Qualquer homem ficaria de mau humor depois de ser interrompido do jeito que eu fui. Deitado com a mulher que ama, ela seminua embaixo dele, e depois de falar que a ama. E eu nem sei o que ela acha disso. Então, é óbvio que eu estou de mau humor.

"Foi tão ruim assim?" Aluado pergunta.

"Pior." Eu respondo.

"Ah, Pontas. Como se tivesse sido a última chance de vocês dois. Vocês vão ter várias outras oportunidades." Sirius novamente compartilha as palavras _sábias_ dele comigo...

Espero que sim, realmente espero que tenhamos mais oportunidades como essa, mas isso não muda o fato que essa foi a nossa primeira oportunidade. E como fomos interrompidos dessa forma, eu não sei como que a Lily vai agir de agora em diante. Depois de ouvir o Sirius dizer que ela é muito liberal. Será que ela vai querer dar uns passos para trás?

"O que aconteceu?" Aluado pergunta, em voz baixa.

"Não quero falar sobre isso." Eu respondo.

O meu mau humor só aumenta quando eu olho para o relógio e vejo que ainda faltam 7 minutos para a aula de Poções começar. Eu já tenho pouco tempo com a Lily hoje, e o Almofadinhas ainda me fez perder o pouco tempo que tínhamos disponível.

Estou realmente começando a me arrepender de ter sugerido essa história de segredo para a Lily. Fazem poucos dias que começamos isso, e eu já não agüento mais isso. Maldita a hora que a Lily resolveu participar dessa aposta, achando que ia ser divertido.

Poucos minutos depois, Lily entra nas masmorras, não parecendo estar nada afetada pelo o que aconteceu a alguns minutos atrás. Ela cumprimenta o Remus (óbvio que não tem o porque ela cumprimentar o Sirius, não depois do que ele fez), e se senta ao meu lado.

"Vejo que você não esganou o Sirius." Ela fala, sorrindo.

"Por pouco." Eu falo, ainda de mau humor. "Por _muito_ pouco."

Ela olha em volta da sala de aula, provavelmente para ver se tem alguém prestando atenção na gente. Eu continuo de braços cruzados olhando para a frente. Aparentemente ninguém está olhando para nós dois, porque ela coloca uma mão encima da minha, e fala baixinho.

"Não precisa ficar assim. Não é como se tivesse sido uma oportunidade única."

Meu mau humor some em questão de segundos. Primeiro, porque parece que ela não está chateada com o fato de o meu melhor amigo tê-la visto seminua. E segundo, porque tenho a esperança de ter novas oportunidades para continuarmos o que estávamos fazendo.

Passamos mais uma aula fazendo o Veritaserum fedido. Eu realmente não entendo como que essa poção vai perder todo o odor quando estiver pronta. Parece ser algo completamente impossível, já que a cada vez, ela parece ficar mais e mais fedida.

"Ruiva," Sirius pergunta no meio da aula, "você conhece algum feitiço que tire o olfato temporariamente? Desse jeito nós não teríamos que sofrer durante essa aula."

Excelente idéia.

"Hmm," ela diz, pensando. "Eu não conheço, mas com certeza deve existir. Um feitiço ou uma poção. Eu posso perguntar ao Prof. Slughorn no final da aula."

"Vai ser a salvação se você conseguir algo desse tipo, Ruiva."

Quando a aula finalmente acaba, todos saem rapidamente, exceto a Lily que fica para conversar com o Prof. Slughorn.

"Vejo vocês na janta." Ela fala, enquanto se dirige a mesa do professor.

X

Quando vejo o Ranhoso saindo da aula, eu me lembro da patrulha da noite passada, e falo para os Marotos, enquanto saímos para os terrenos, para aproveitar os últimos dias de calor, antes do Outono chegar.

"Snivellus estava ontem perto do local aonde a Lily foi atacada."

"Eu disse que esse cara é suspeito. Eu nunca acreditei nessa amizade dele com a Ruiva. Um Sonserino amante das Artes das Trevas amigo de uma nascida trouxa? De jeito nenhum!" Almofadinhas comenta.

"Também estou achando muito suspeito. No início eu não suspeitei dele, por causa da reação dele quando o confrontamos depois da aula de DCAT, mas depois de ontem, eu não sei. A primeira coisa que ele fez foi me atacar."

"Ele te atacou?" Aluado pergunta.

"Com Expeliarmus. Queria me desarmar. Eu nem tinha visto que tinha alguém lá, que nem a Lily. Então é bem capaz de ter sido ele. Eu fiz a patrulha sozinho ontem, então ele pode ter achado que era a Lily de novo." Falo isso com raiva, enquanto saímos pelas enormes portas de carvalho da entrada do castelo. Não importa que depois ele tenha fingido se preocupar com a Lily. A primeira coisa que ele fez foi me atacar.

"Acho que o Seboso está merecendo uma boa azaração. Mas você não atacou ele na hora?" Almofadinhas diz, pensativo.

"Na hora não. Como estava na patrulha, só pude tirar pontos. Mas tirei 100 pontos da Sonserina. Depois ele ficou dizendo que estava lá para a _proteção_ da Lily. Babaca."

"E você acreditou nisso?" Almofadinhas pergunta, olhando para mim perplexo. Aluado não fala nada.

"Claro que não! Você acha que eu sou idiota? Ele praticamente provou que foi ele que a atacou, estando no mesmo local que ela foi atacada." Sentamos embaixo da nossa árvore em frente ao lago. Na mesma hora, Aluado tira um livro, pena e pergaminhos da mochila. Almofadinhas e eu não fazemos dever de casa antes do fim-de-semana, vai contra os nossos princípios.

"Ele poderia estar esperando quem que a atacou aparecer." Aluado fala, sem estar pensando claramente.

"Então por que ele me atacou?"

"Porque pode ter achado que você era o culpado."

"De jeito nenhum. Ranhoso sempre me azarou, em toda oportunidade que ele teve. Mas aquela foi diferente, com certeza do mesmo jeito que ele atacou a Lily. Mas se ele está achando que pode atacar ela, ele está completamente enganado." Eu falo, pegando uma pedra, e jogando no lago, vendo a lula gigante pegar a pedra com um dos seus tentáculos, e jogar de volta para fora do lago. Felizmente ela não nos atinge.

"Concordo com o Pontas." Almofadinhas diz, "Com certeza foi ele."

"Hmm," Aluado começa, "Quem sabe ele achou que era você patrulhando sozinho, em vez da Lily, naquela noite? E só ficou sabendo que ela que foi o alvo, quando confrontamos ele depois da aula de DCAT."

"Sinceramente," eu falo balançando os ombros, "não me importo se ele se enganou ou não no ataque. Ele _vai_ pagar por ter machucado a Lily."

"Então concordamos que foi o Ranhoso que atacou a Lily?" Sirius pergunta.

"Eu acho que isso é bem óbvio, depois da noite passada." Eu falo.

"Pode ter sido ele sim." Aluado também concorda.

"Então temos que nos vingar." Almofadinhas diz, com uma expressão calculista.

"Com certeza. Ele vai sofrer por ter feito aquilo." E vai sofrer muito.

Passamos o tempo restante até a hora da janta discutindo qual azaração usar no Ranhoso, mas nenhuma delas parecem ser boas o suficiente para ele pagar pelo o que fez com a Lily. Para compensar o estado que ela ficou depois do ataque. Para compensar o sentimento de culpa que eu venho sentindo desde aquele dia.

Sem chegar a um acordo, nos levantamos e vamos para o Salão Principal jantar. Eu tenho uma hora até a reunião com os monitores, então chegamos cedo na janta.

"Pontas," Almofadinhas fala, enquanto come, "você ainda vai comigo no Sábado, não é?"

"Claro." Eu falo, também comendo.

"Ruiva não vai reclamar?"

Hmm, não sei... mas eu já marquei com o Almofadinhas de fazer isso, antes mesmo de ficarmos juntos, e não é justo que eu negligencie os meus amigos por causa da minha namorada. Só espero que ela não fique muito furiosa...

"Não sei. Lily está sempre me surpreendendo." E isso é completamente verdade. "Jamais achei que ela quisesse participar da aposta, por exemplo." E jamais achei que ela fosse permitir que fôssemos tão longe hoje. Sabe-se lá até aonde teríamos ido, caso o imbecil do Almofadinhas não tivesse nos interrompido. "Mas aonde está a Lily?" Eu pergunto, olhando para os lados.

"Deve estar com a Mary." Aluado fala. "Elas disseram que iam conversar antes do jantar, não foi?"

"Foi." Eu falo, um pouco menos preocupado agora. "Elas devem ter perdido a hora. Mary também não está aqui."

Saio do Salão Principal dez minutos antes da reunião com os monitores, e vou direto para a sala de aula no quarto andar aonde vamos fazer a reunião. Quando entro na sala, a Lily já está lá, sentada lendo as anotações dela.

"Oi." Eu falo, parando ao lado dela e me abaixo, dando um beijo na cabeça dela.

"Oi." Ela responde, apoiando o rosto no meu estômago, enquanto eu acaricio os ombros e as costas dela.

"Por que você não foi jantar?"

"Mary me prendeu até cinco minutos atrás. Ela queria todos os detalhes. Não ia dar tempo de eu ir até o Salão Principal e ainda chegar aqui a tempo. Eu estou morrendo de fome." Ela diz, me abraçando pela cintura, ainda com o rosto apoiado na minha barriga.

"Tadinha." Eu falo, tanto por ter sido interrogada pela Mary, quanto por ter perdido o jantar, acariciando com o dedão a bochecha dela que não está tocando a minha barriga. "Se quiser podemos passar na cozinha, depois da reunião. Posso finalmente te mostrar aonde fica."

Ela apóia o queixo na minha barriga e olha sorrindo para cima, olhando mim com aqueles olhos verdes que sempre me desarmam. "Ótima idéia! Espero que a reunião não demore muito, senão só vamos poder ir depois da patrulha."

Ela aperta o abraço rapidamente, e me solta. Eu me sento na cadeira ao lado dela, e dou um beijo rápido nela. Assim que nos separamos, ouvimos a porta da sala abrir e os monitores começam a entrar.

Lily começa a reunião, lembrando que eles tem que preencher um relatório para todos os pontos que são retirados, explicando exatamente o motivo para o diretor da casa. Merda, isso me faz lembrar que eu esqueci de fazer o relatório dos 100 pontos que eu retirei do Snape. Será que o diretor vai embargar a retirada dos pontos? Eu espero que não... É melhor eu fazer isso logo, senão corre o risco dos pontos voltarem para a Sonserina.

Depois ela começa a falar sobre a primeira visita a Hogsmeade, quando uma monitora da Corvinal do quinto ano, a interrompe,

"Nós vamos ter visitas a Hogsmeade?!"

O garoto ao lado dela, também do quinto ano da Corvinal, continua, "Os professores acham isso seguro, principalmente depois do ataque ao trem?"

"Várias medidas de segurança vão ser tomadas." Eu explico. "Agora só podem ir alunos do quinto ano em diante, e vão ficar em grupos o tempo todo, sempre acompanhados por um dos professores, ou monitores do sétimo ano."

"Além disso, aurores estão presentes em Hogsmeade 24 horas por dia, para garantir a segurança dos moradores. Nos dias de visita, o número de aurores vai ser aumentado para garantir a segurança dos alunos também." Lily continua.

"Mas, como muitos pais tem receio dos filhos ficarem soltos em Hogsmeade hoje em dia, vocês vão ter que pedir para todos os alunos que desejam ir a Hogsmeade nesse ano, que peçam para os pais assinarem uma autorização especial. A antiga não está mais válida. Temos aqui as autorizações que vocês devem entregar aos alunos das suas casas." Eu aponto para quatro pilhas de pergaminhos, separados por casa. "No dia da visita, o diretor de cada casa vai verificar se essa nova autorização foi assinada. Somente assim o aluno vai poder visitar a vila."

"E quando vai ser a primeira visita?" Uma monitora do sexto ano da Lufa-lufa pergunta.

"Duas semanas antes da festa de Halloween." Lily responde. "Para os alunos poderem se preparar para a festa."

E agora, pela primeira vez desde que a reunião começou, eu vejo o tal do Tyler olhar para a Lily. Se não fosse o que a Mary falou durante o almoço, eu jamais acharia que esse garoto tem interesse nela. Ele não demonstra, como o imbecil do Tim.

Por que eu tive que me apaixonar por uma garota popular? Se não bastasse o idiota do Tim, agora eu também tenho que aguentar o Tyler olhando para ela?

Cada vez mais eu me arrependo de ter sugerido manter a nossa relação em segredo. Claro que é divertido, muito divertido até, agarrar ela as escondidas, ou embaixo da capa da invisibilidade, mas não compensa não poder mostrar para esses caras que ela já é comprometida, e que eles não tem nenhuma chance com ela.

"Vamos ter uma festa de Halloween?" Pergunta a mesma menina do quinto ano da Corvinal, porem agora o tom de voz dela é animado. Não entendo essa fascinação das mulheres com festas. É sempre a mesma coisa. Tem comida, bebida, música. Sempre algum casal briga, sempre um casal começa. As garotas ficam andando em grupos, conversando e rindo animadas, esperando que o garoto tal as chame. E no fim é tudo o mesmo porre.

"Sim." Lily responde. "Todos os monitores tem que ajudar a preparar o Salão Principal para a festa. O mesmo vale para a Festa de Natal, no final do ano."

E agora todas as garotas monitoras estão conversando animadamente entre si, sobre qual vestido vão comprar, sobre quem vão chamar, sobre toda frivolidade que acompanha um evento desse tipo. Lily fica pedindo silêncio por uns cinco minutos, até que eu perco a paciência e grito, "Silêncio!"

Todas param na mesma hora, e eu falo, "Pode continuar, Lily." Eu não tenho a mínima vontade de dizer as regras sobre a festa de Halloween, ou sobre todos os preparativos que tem que ser feitos, então eu deixo a Lily falar, enquanto fico sentado de braços cruzados ao lado dela.

Na próxima uma hora de reunião, onde os assuntos mais chatos inimagináveis são discutidos, eu permaneço praticamente assim. Calado enquanto a Lily fala. Ainda bem que essas reuniões são a cada duas semanas, senão eu acho que eu morreria de tanto tédio. Além disso, os monitores do quinto ano fazem cada pergunta imbecil que me dá vontade de azarar a mim mesmo, só para me poupar o sofrimento de ouvir essas baboseiras.

Finalmente, as 20h30, Lily diz, "Isso é tudo por hoje. Nos vemos de novo em duas semanas. Se vocês tiverem alguma dúvida sobre qualquer coisa que foi discutida hoje, podem procurar tanto o James quanto eu."

Eu não falo nada sobre o comentário dela, mas a vontade que eu tenho é de negar a última frase que ela falou. O que eu menos quero é um monitor Sonserino atrás de mim, gastando o meu tempo perguntando sobre as regras de Hogwarts. Me contenho com muito esforço.

Os monitores se levantam e começam a sair, levando os pergaminhos de autorização de Hogsmeade com eles. Como temos meia hora ainda, talvez dê tempo de irmos a cozinha antes da patrulha. Como a cozinha fica no subsolo de Hogwarts, podemos começar a patrulha por lá, subindo até chegarmos a Torre da Astronomia. Será que eu vou conseguir uma reprise do nosso beijo na Torre da Astronomia, a alguns dias atrás? Realmente espero que sim... Ou, quem sabe, continuar de onde paramos, antes de sermos interrompidos pelo Sirius.

Mas eu sou retirados dos meus bons pensamentos, pela voz do Tyler, parado na nossa frente,

"Oi... é... Lily."

Que idiota.

"Oi, Tyler." Lily diz, guardando as notas dela na mochila. Ela nem mesmo olha para ele, e eu sorrio.

"É..." Ele fala, e continua parado olhando para ela.

Ela pára de guardar as coisas na mochila, e se vira para ele, "Você tem alguma pergunta, Tyler?"

Agora eu tenho que segurar o riso. O cara está todo vermelho de vergonha, e não consegue nem mesmo formular uma frase na frente dela. Uma pessoa a menos, com certeza, de quem eu tenho que ter ciúmes.

"Será que..."

Ele fica mexendo sem parar na alça da mochila dele. Por Merlin! Eu acho que até o Rabicho consegue ter uma conversa melhor do que essa com uma garota.

"Tyler, me desculpa, mas eu tenho que ir. Daqui a pouco tenho que começar a patrulha com o James."

O retardado olha para mim, e eu sorrio sarcasticamente para ele, ainda sentado.

"É rápido..."

Duvido muito. Acho que estamos aqui a quase 5 minutos e se ele falou 10 palavras foi muito. Depois dessa eu nunca mais sacaneio o Rabicho, quando ele tentar dar em cima de uma garota.

"Ok, fala." Ela diz, completamente sem paciência.

"A sós?" Ele fala, olhando para mim.

Nem morto! Ele pode ser a pessoa menos eloqüente da face da Terra, mas eu não vou deixar a minha namorada sozinha com ele.

"James, você pode me esperar lá fora?"

"Como?" Não acredito que a Lily quer que eu a deixe sozinha com esse cara.

"Não vou demorar."

"_Inacreditável_." Eu reclamo, sem me preocupar com o volume do meu tom de voz. Me levanto, pego a minha mochila e saio, deixando a porta aberta.

Rapidamente eu pego a capa da invisibilidade e a coloco, entrando de volta na sala de aula. Eu me inclino na parede, olhando os dois. O retardado está parado olhando para a porta aberta, e diz, "Você se incomoda de eu fechar a porta?"

Parece que ele conseguiu a voz dele de volta. Eu aposto que essa timidez dele toda é apenas uma fachada. Estou começando a preferir a falta de bom senso do Smith, porque desse jeito eu posso azará-lo sem a Lily reclamar.

"Não." Ela fala, "Pode fechar."

Ainda bem que resolvi usar essa capa. Imagina ficar do lado de fora com a Lily e esse cara aqui dentro, com a porta fechada. Eu acho que arrombava a porta em questão de segundos.

Almofadinhas tem toda razão. Se tem algo que vai arruinar esse segredo todo, é o meu ciúme. Mas agora eu não me importo nenhum pouco com esse segredo.

Ele fecha a porta, e volta a ficar na frente dela, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

"É... Mary te contou... sobre o encontro... duplo?"

"Ah, sim." Lily diz, colocando a mochila no ombro dela. "Desculpa, Tyler, mas eu não estou interessada."

"Michael me disse isso."

"Então por que você está me perguntando?"

Ele balança os ombros e diz, "Resolvi tentar... quem sabe pedindo pessoalmente era diferente."

"Desculpa, mas não. Você parece ser um bom garoto," eu me matava se alguma garota falasse isso para mim, "e com certeza tem várias meninas aqui em Hogwarts que adorariam sair com você, mas a minha resposta é não."

Ele abaixa a cabeça, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos. Com certeza ele está atuando. Se fingindo de triste para a garota ficar com pena dele. É patético.

Mas a Lily realmente parece acreditar nesse teatrinho dele. Inacreditável. Ela olha para ele com pena nos olhos.

"Ok... eu tinha que tentar, certo?" Ele fala, voltando a olhar para ela, com um olhar desapontado.

Ela sorri para ele, e eu fico com ânsia de vômito. Como que ela pode estar acreditando nisso?

Quando ele está quase na porta, Lily o chama, "Tyler... Você sabe se o Michael ainda vai sair com a Mary?"

"Vai sim."

Ela sorri e diz, "Que bom."

"Se eu dissesse que não... você mudaria de idéia?"

Ela ri e balança a cabeça, dizendo, "Não... eu ficaria triste pela Mary, mas não."

"Ok. Até mais, Lily."

"Tchau."

E ele abre a porta e sai, fechando a porta novamente. Que descarado!

Na mesma hora eu tiro a capa da invisibilidade, e falo, caminhando na direção da Lily, "Esse cara é um retardado. Nem o Rabicho fala assim com uma garota."

Ela parece levar um susto ao me ver, e coloca a mão no coração, e grita, "James!"

"O quê?"

"O que você está fazendo aqui dentro?"

"Isso é bem óbvio, não é? Como se eu fosse deixar você sozinha com aquele cara."

"Você estava me espionando?"

"Não." Ela olha para mim como se não acreditasse em mim. "Bom, tecnicamente sim, estava. Mas você não achou que eu ia ficar lá fora," eu aponto para a porta, "Enquanto esse cara ficava aqui dentro dando em cima de você, não é?"

"Você é inacreditável!" Ela diz, claramente possessa. "Você não confia em mim?"

Que pergunta imbecil.

"Claro que eu confio em você. É _nele_ que eu não confio."

"Ele não fez nada demais. Você não precisava ter feito isso."

Eu bufo na mesma hora. Não fez nada demais? Como que ele não fez nada demais? Ele pediu para sair com a minha namorada. Acho que isso se qualifica como demais sim.

"Lily, por favor, você não acreditou na atuação dele não, não é?"

"James! O pobre do menino é tímido, e você fica chamando ele de falso?"

Pobre do menino? Tímido? Está claro que ela não conhece os homens tão bem assim.

"Lils," eu falo, colocando as mãos nos ombros dela, "Eu vou ter que te dar algumas aulas sobre o comportamento masculino. Aí você me diz se ele é _tímido_ ou não."

"Você está é com ciúmes." Ela diz, sorrindo.

"Claro que estou." Eu falo o óbvio, e abaixo o rosto e a beijo.

"Mas eu realmente acho que você está enganado. Ele realmente parece ser um bom garoto."

"Que tal mudarmos de assunto? Não estou a fim de ouvir a minha namorada falar sobre outro cara."

Ela balança o rosto, e caminha na direção da porta, "Acho que está tarde demais para irmos na cozinha agora..."

Eu olho para o relógio e vejo que ela tem razão. Faltam 10 minutos para começarmos a patrulha.

"Vamos ter que ir depois da patrulha."

Passamos rapidamente no nosso dormitório e deixamos a mochila lá, e começamos a patrulha.

Será que eu conto para ela sobre as minhas desconfianças com o Snape? Que eu acho que foi ele que a atacou?

Penso sobre isso durante toda a patrulha. Todos os prós e contras. Por mais que eu odeie o Snape, e eu realmente o odeio, ele foi amigo dela. Então se eu contar para ela que o amigo dela a atacou, achando que era o namorado dela, com certeza vai deixá-la chateada.

Depois de uma hora de patrulha, eu decido não contar. Quando eu tiver mais certeza, eu conto. Não tem porque preocupá-la agora. Além do que, eu não pretendo deixá-la fazer as patrulhas sozinha mesmo. Só não sei como vou fazer na próxima Lua Cheia. Eu posso fazer a patrulha com ela, e depois que ela estiver de volta no dormitório, eu vou para a Casa dos Gritos. Mas eu duvido que ela concorde com isso. Duvido muito.

Mas uma coisa que eu tenho que contar é sobre o meu passeio com o Sirius no sábado. Como a patrulha hoje está bem tranquila, resolvo falar agora.

"Lily, você se lembra da moto do Sirius?" Eu pergunto, bagunçando o cabelo.

"Claro que lembro. Um pouco difícil esquecer daquele monstro."

"Pois é... depois do ataque ela ficou com problema."

"Que tipo de problema?"

"Nada muito grave... eu acho... Mas a gente vai ter que levar para consertar no Sábado."

"E vocês vão ter que sair do castelo..."

"Aham."

"E ninguém pode ficar sabendo disso..."

"Aham."

"Vocês vão ficar fora o dia todo?"

"Não sei. Depende do que o Tom falar."

"Vocês vão para Londres?!" Ela pergunta, parando de andar e olhando assustada para mim.

"Temos que ir para Londres."

"Mas é perigoso!"

"Lils, hoje em dia não existe lugar seguro."

"Isso é verdade."

"Não se preocupe," eu falo, segurando a mão dela na minha. "nós vamos tomar cuidado."

Passamos o resto da patrulha em silêncio, exceto pelos roncos da barriga dela. Por mais que eu queira agarrá-la na Torre da Astronomia, ela realmente precisa comer. Descemos todos os andares até o primeiro andar, e descemos a escada que fica ao lado direito do Salão Principal, seguimos esse corredor até pararmos em frente o quadro de cesta de frutas.

"Faz cócegas na pêra." Eu falo para ela.

Ela olha confusa para mim, e eu repito. "Faz cócegas na pêra."

Ela estica o braço, meio duvidosa, e faz cócegas na pêra. Ela arregala os olhos quando vê uma maçaneta aparecer, e a gira.

Quando entramos na cozinha, Lily fica parada boquiaberta olhando o aposento. Vários elfos domésticos vem nos cumprimentar, perguntando o que queremos comer. Como fazem várias horas que eu comi, eu peço uma sopa, e pergunto a Lily o que ela quer.

"Qualquer coisa está bom..." Ela diz, ainda estupefata pela grandiosidade da cozinha de Hogwarts e seus vários elfos domésticos.

"Sopa, e bife a milanesa, com arroz e batata cozida para ela." Eu aviso aos elfos. Você tem que ser um pouco mais diretos, "Ah, e se tiver, duas fatias de bolo de chocolate."

Eu praticamente tenho que empurrar a Lily até a mesinha, para nos sentarmos para comer. Em menos de 5 minutos, dois elfos trazem a sopa, e saem se curvando.

"Está bom?" Pergunto para ela.

"Divino, como sempre." Os olhos dos elfos brilham de alegria ao ouvirem a resposta dela, e trazem muito felizes o prato principal dela.

Quando ela acaba de comer, um elfo trás a sobremesa, e ela agradece e come com vontade.

"Satisfeita?"

"Muito. A comida de Hogwarts é a melhor." Parecia impossível, mas os elfos sorriem mais ainda.

Quando saímos da cozinha, eles insistem que nós dois levemos um pouco mais do bolo de chocolate, para depois. Óbvio que a Lily não recusa.

"Eu não deveria ter comido tanto." ela fala, enquanto subimos as escadas para o terceiro andar.

"Por que não?"

"Porque agora eu vou ficar sonolenta."

"E qual é o problema com isso? É só você ir dormir."

"Eu não posso dormir. Tenho muito dever para fazer."

"Lily, você tem que descansar. Já passam de meia noite. Amanhã você tem tempo livre, você pode fazer os deveres então. Além do que, tem o fim-de-semana."

"Não posso. Eu realmente preciso estudar. Estou muito atrasada em todas as matérias."

E dito e feito. Assim que chegamos no dormitório, ela pega a mochila dela, joga vários livros e pergaminhos na mesa, e começa a estudar. Bom, eu vou dormir. Então tiro a roupa, pego uma cueca limpa e vou para o banheiro tomar banho.

Primeiro banho quente que eu tomo a dias. Quando eu saio do banheiro, vou até ela, e falo, "Não fique acordada até tarde, ok?" Dou um beijo nela, e falo, "Boa noite."

"Boa noite, James."

Eu deito na cama, morto de sono, louco para dormir, mas não consigo. Viro de um lado para o outro sem parar. Eu sabia que estava ficando mal acostumado, com a Lily dormindo todas as noites ao meu lado. Agora eu não consigo dormir sem ela ao meu lado.

E não parece que ela vai largar aqueles livros tão cedo. Eu olho para o relógio e são quase uma e meia da manhã. Ela já estudou o suficiente.

Me levanto e saio do quarto, parando atrás dela, massageando os ombros dela,

"Já está tarde, meu anjo, vem para cama."

"Você ainda está acordado?"

"Você me acostumou mal. Aparentemente eu não consigo mais dormir sem você ao meu lado." Eu pego o cabelo dela e jogo para o lado, e começo a beijar o pescoço dela, "Vamos dormir."

"Eu tenho que estudar..." Eu sinto a resistência dela falhar, então continuo beijando o pescoço dela.

"Você pode estudar amanhã... vamos para a cama."

"Ok..." Ela diz, se levantando e deixando o material todo encima da mesa. "Vou mudar de roupa e já estou indo."

"Eu espero por você."

Eu vou para o meu quarto e me deito, esperando por ela. Em menos de 10 minutos, ela aparece com um pijama que eu não conhecia. Provavelmente o azul está sendo lavado. Ela se deita ao meu lado, como faz todas as noites, e eu começo a acariciar o cabelo dela, como eu faço todas as noites.

Depois de alguns minutos, pouco antes de eu dormir, eu falo sonolento, ainda acariciando ela, "Eu te amo."

E, no momento que eu estou caindo no sono, eu posso jurar que a ouço dizer baixinho, "Eu também te amo."

* * *

**A/N:** Só uma lembrança, não esqueçam de votar em como querem que seja o M dessa história. Detalhado ou implícito. **ATENÇÃO: A votação tem que ser feita no meu perfil.** Não adianta dizerem o que querem no review! O voto não conta assim!!!

Agora eu tenho uma má/boa notícia. Estou voltando ao Brasil, depois de mais de um ano morando fora. Tenho muita coisa para arrumar antes do dia da viagem, que é nesse Sábado. Chego no Brasil no Domingo, e não sei quando eu vou ter tempo para voltar a me dedicar a essa história. Vou ter que arrumar tudo, recolocar a minha vida em ordem de novo no RJ, antes de poder continuar com a história.

Creio que eu vá levar uma semana, no máximo duas, para atualizar. Se tudo ocorrer bem, eu levo uma semana, caso contrário, levo mais tempo. Nunca se sabe...

Mas por favor, não deixem de deixar um review, ok? Quero saber o que estão achando do ritmo da fic...


	18. Distrações

A/N: Estou de volta! Demorei muito a postar, eu sei, mas eu fiquei muito doente. Muito mesmo. Fiquei 3 semanas basicamente de cama, parei na emergência do hospital 2 vezes, passei por vários médicos, cirurgiões, etc, e ninguém conseguiu descobrir o que eu tive. Simplesmente me colocaram no antibiótico, desejando que funcionasse. E felizmente funcionou, e agora estou ótima.

Mas como fiquei 3 semanas parada, vocês imaginam como ficou a minha vida... Tudo atrasado! Agora já resolvi tudo e estou postando novamente. Espero não ter mais problemas tão cedo, e o próximo update não deve demorar tanto.

Pelo menos esse é o maior capítulo até hoje! Espero que gostem dele! Tem muito romance nele. Como pela pesquisa, vocês disseram que queriam um M detalhado, eu começo já nesse capítulo (mas nenhuma baixaria...).

Fiquei surpresa com o resultado da votação. Eu imaginei que o detalhado ganhasse, mas não que ganhasse desse jeito! Detalhado teve 93% dos votos!!! Estou impressionada com esse resultado...

Bom, acho que já falei demais... Espero que gostem do capítulo!

* * *

_**Por Toda a Eternidade**_

"_You're all that I know_

_When the sun goes down_

_You're all that I know_

_When the sun comes_

_Rising like the devil in me_

_And when tomorrow wakes_

_It's sure to show_

_You're all that I know"_

_Collective Soul - "All That I Know"_

_**Capítulo 18 – Distrações**_

_**Lily POV**_

Você já teve aquela sensação, enquanto dorme, que alguém está te observando? Aquele sexto sentido que te acorda do sono, mas você não sabe como que você sabe disso, já que os seus olhos estão fechados? Bom, é desse jeito que eu acordo hoje. Tendo a certeza que alguém me olha. Então, eu abro os olhos e me deparo com um par de olhos castanho esverdeados.

"Oi." James diz, sorrindo para mim.

"Oi." Eu repito, esfregando os olhos, espantando o sono. "Está acordado há muito tempo?"

"Não." Ele diz, se espreguiçando e pegando os óculos na cabeceira ao lado da cama. Automaticamente, a minha mão começa a acariciar o peito dele. "Droga. Perdemos o café."

"Que horas são?" Eu pergunto, sem tirar o foco do peito dele.

"Temos meia hora para a aula de Poções."

"Droga." Eu reclamo, apoiando o rosto no peito dele. "Queria tanto ficar deitada mais um pouco."

"Pelo menos hoje é sexta. Amanhã você pode dormir o quanto quiser." Ele dá um beijo na minha testa, e me abraça apertado.

"É..." Eu também abraço ele apertado. Não quero me levantar. Ficar deitada ao lado dele está tão bom. E hoje eu acordei com uma preguiça terrível. Daria tudo para ficar na cama abraçada com ele o dia inteiro.

Acabamos ficando deitados por mais dez minutos, até que eu me forço a me sentar na cama, falando baixinho e triste, "Temos que levantar..."

Ele se levanta e pega a calça comprida do chão, e começa a vestí-la, dizendo, "Você tem algum tempo livre hoje?"

"Só um. Depois da aula de Poções." Eu respondo, me levantando.

"Vamos poder ficar sozinhos, ou a Mary vai te roubar de novo?" Ele pergunta, abotoando a camisa.

Eu tremo me lembrando do arsenal de perguntas da Mary de ontem, e respondo, "Espero sinceramente que ela tenha feito todas as perguntas possíveis ontem. Não acho que exista nenhum detalhe extra que ela precise saber."

Ele ri, e fala, "Você acha que ela vai guardar segredo?"

"Espero que sim." Eu falo, saindo do quarto dele, e entrando no meu. "Mas tenho certeza que ela deve estar se segurando muito para não contar para ninguém."

Ouço ele entrar no banheiro enquanto eu me visto, e escovar os dentes. Faço o mesmo depois que termino de me arrumar, e vejo que ele deixou mais uma vez a tampa do vaso sanitário levantada. Homens.

"Quanto tempo temos para a aula de Poções?" Eu pergunto, pegando a mochila, enquanto ele abre o retrato.

"Oito minutos." Saímos do dormitório e descemos as escadas nas direções das masmorras.

"Você falou com o Slughorn ontem sobre a poção de retirar o olfato?"

"Sim. Ele disse que existe, mas não temos os ingredientes necessários aqui em Hogwarts para fazê-la. Se encomendarmos, até chegar e preparar a poção, já terminamos o Veritasserum."

"Que saco. Então vamos ter que aturar o cheiro ruim por mais duas semanas."

"Não necessariamente. Eu vou ver se tem algum feitiço que faça isso. Com certeza tem."

"Tomara."

"Amanhã, enquanto você estiver _ocupado_ com o Sirius, eu vou pesquisar sobre isso na biblioteca." Ontem eu consegui uma autorização com o prof. Slughorn para ter acesso a Seção Restrita da biblioteca, e vou pesquisar sobre isso e sobre a poção anticoncepcional. Mas eu não vou contar para o James que estou pensando em fazer essa poção. Muito menos no meio do corredor de Hogwarts, com vários alunos passando por nós dois, apressados para não chegarem atrasados na aula.

Óbvio que a masmorra aonde temos a aula de Poções já está quase cheia quando chegamos. O que não quer dizer muito, já que essa aula tem poucos alunos. Tyler está nessa aula, e me dá um sorriso tímido quando eu entro na sala. Eu sorrio quando lembro da demonstração de ciúmes do James de ontem, se escondendo na capa dele para espionar no Tyler.

Com certeza esse ciúme vai dificultar mantermos o nosso relacionamento em segredo. Mas eu duvido muito que, caso fosse uma garota pedindo para conversar a sós com ele, que eu reagiria diferente. Eu acho que eu ficaria com tanto ciúme quanto ele. Ou mais...

Prof. Slughorn entra na sala de aula e informa que o passo de hoje é bem simples. Temos somente que deixar a poção em fogo baixo durante a aula toda. Mas ele também dá um novo aviso.

"Como vocês fizeram no Domingo passado," ele começa, "vocês vão ter que tomar conta mais uma vez da poção nesse Domingo. Porém, de 5 da manhã as 10 da noite. Assim como da última vez, vocês vão mexer uma vez a cada meia hora, porém a primeira vez que mexerem tem que ser no sentido horário, a segunda no anti-horário, a terceira no horário, e assim por diante. Tomem muito cuidado para não confundirem." Ele diz, olhando para as duas idiotas da Sonserina que tiveram que refazer a poção. "Pois um erro, o _menor_ erro, vai estragar a poção."

"Cinco da manhã?" Sirius reclama. "De jeito nenhum eu acordo as 5 da manhã! Aluado, você toma conta da poção de manhã, e eu tomo conta de tarde. Afinal, não precisamos ficar os dois tomando conta da poção ao mesmo tempo."

Remus simplesmente balança os ombros, concordando. Óbvio que ele está se sentindo culpado por não ter podido ajudar muito na última vez, porque estava muito próximo a transformação, então ele não reclama.

James olha para mim esperançoso, "Almofadinhas tem razão, Lils. Não precisamos ficar os dois tomando conta da poção... Pelo menos não as 5 da manhã."

Na mesma hora eu discordo, "Se _eu_ vou acordar as 5 da manhã, _você_ também vai."

"Droga..." Ele reclama, apoiando os ombros na mesa e fazendo cara de chateado.

Depois de cinco minutos, os quais passamos olhando para a poção ferver, Sirius começa a perder a paciência, "Tem que ter um jeito melhor de passar o tempo, do que ficar aqui olhando essa poção."

"Eu vou continuar a fazer o dever de Feitiços... Você poderia fazer algo do tipo." Eu sugiro, e na mesma hora James balança o rosto, e Sirius responde.

"Eu disse um jeito _melhor_ de passar o tempo, Ruiva. Fazer dever de casa antes da hora não é um jeito melhor de passar o tempo."

"Você que sabe." Eu falo, balançando os ombros e continuando a redação que eu havia começado no café da manhã de ontem.

Óbvio que eu não vou contar os meus motivos extras para ele. Que se eu terminar esse dever agora, significa que vou poder aproveitar melhor o meu tempo livre com o James, depois da aula. E espero que esse tempo livre não seja interrompido, como o de ontem foi. E eu que achava que agora que tenho um dormitório que divido com apenas uma pessoa, que eu teria mais privacidade, eu estava completamente enganada.

Depois do incidente de ontem, eu pensei em mudar a senha do dormitório. Mas mudei de idéia logo depois. Conhecendo o Sirius, em questão de cinco minutos ele descobriria a senha, e isso só me daria trabalho de ficar criando uma nova senha toda vez que ele a descobrisse. A única coisa que posso realmente fazer, é lembrar de fechar a porta, ou pedir para o James fechar a porta, na próxima vez. E vou trancar com um feitiço que não possa ser aberto com um simples _Alohomorra_.

Quando o horário da aula acaba, guardo a poção cuidadosamente no frasco, e a coloco na mochila, junto com o material que estava espalhado encima da mesa.

"Finalmente!" Sirius diz, se esticando. "E então, Pontas? Que tal uma partida de Quadribol?"

"Não posso, Almofadinhas." James diz, colocando a mochila sobre um dos ombros. "Tenho um monte de assunto de monitor chefe para tratar."

"De novo?" Sirius pergunta. Acho que ele não percebeu que isso é uma desculpa, e Remus cutuca ele com o cotovelo.

"De novo." James fala, olhando sério para ele. "Porque ontem nós fomos _interrompidos_, e não pudemos terminar tudo o que tínhamos para fazer."

"Ahh." Sirius fala. "Te vejo no almoço então."

"_Talvez_..." James fala baixinho, enquanto saímos das masmorras.

"James, você não foi rude demais com o Sirius não?" Eu pergunto, enquanto subimos as escadas. "Eu odiaria que os nossos _deveres de monitores_ ficassem entre a amizade de vocês."

"Não precisa se preocupar. Ele não vai morrer por isso. Nós somos amigos a muitos anos, e eu estou fazendo deveres de monitor a poucos dias. Ele entende muito bem esse tipo de prioridade."

Isso eu imagino ser verdade, com a quantidade de namoradas que o Sirius já teve. Mas eu odiaria que qualquer um dos Marotos achasse que eu estou tentando tirar o James do grupo deles. Afinal, estamos namorando a poucos dias, e eles são amigos a anos.

"Lily," James diz rindo, enquanto entramos pelo retrato, "Não precisa se preocupar. Eu já disse, está tudo bem. Você não está acabando com os Marotos. Você se preocupa demais."

"Eu não estou me preocupando." Eu minto.

Agora ele ri. "Não? Duvido. Você sempre fica com essa expressão no rosto quando está preocupada."

"Que expressão?"

"Essa expressão." Ele diz, apontando para o meu rosto.

"Está cedo demais para você reconhecer qualquer expressão."

"Cedo demais?" Ele me abraça, e diz, "Eu te conheço a sete anos. Acho que no mínimo eu reconheceria as suas expressões."

Eu sorrio e ele abaixa o rosto, me beijando. Quando eu sinto ele tirar a mochila dos meus ombros, eu paro o beijo. Não quero que o frasco da poção se quebre.

"O frasco está aqui dentro." Eu falo, sabendo que não faz muito sentindo o que eu disse. Eu coloco a mochila sobre o sofá com muito cuidado, e volto para o abraço dele, e começo a beijar o queixo dele.

"Então..." ele começa, me abraçando apertado, "vamos continuar o que estávamos fazendo ontem?"

Eu rio baixinho, e falo, brincando com ele, "Se você quiser..."

"Óbvio que eu quero." Ele me beija e me levanta no abraço dele, e eu prendo as minhas pernas na cintura dele, do mesmo jeito que havia feito ontem.

E, assim como ele havia feito ontem, ele me carrega até o quarto dele e me deita na cama dele. Mas, ao contrário de ontem, eu tenho um pouco de bom senso hoje, e falo, com o som saindo abafado pelos lábios dele, "Fecha a porta."

Ele solta o beijo, e coloca a mão no bolso da calça, pegando a varinha e fechando a porta com ela. Quando ele está voltando para me beijar mais uma vez, eu pergunto, "Trancou?"

"Aham." Ele diz, com os lábios mais uma vez nos meus.

"Com algo que não possa ser aberto com Alohomorra?"

Como que eu estou conseguindo manter ordem na minha mente para fazer essas perguntas todas, eu não tenho noção. Acho que ainda é o pós trauma do incidente de ontem.

"Sirius não vai tentar usar Alohomorra." Ele responde, beijando o meu pescoço, bem abaixo da minha orelha.

"Eu prefiro não arriscar."

Ele resmunga e solta o beijo mais uma vez, e aponta a varinha para a porta e eu ouço um click. Ele vira o rosto de volta para mim, e diz, "Satisfeita, agora?"

"Nenhum pouco." Eu falo, esticando os braços para a gravata dele e desfazendo o nó dela. Ele sorri o meu sorriso maroto, e coloca a varinha na cabeceira da cama. Eu jogo a gravata dele no chão, e ele retira a capa do uniforme.

"Você sempre quer tirar a minha camisa." Ele diz, se abaixando em cima de mim, beijando os meus lábios de novo.

"Eu culpo o Quadribol." Eu falo, rindo e lembrando de como que essa história toda começou. Toda a minha fascinação com o peitoral dele, os braços dele, as pernas dele.

"Como é?" Ele pergunta, se afastando um pouco de mim e dando o acesso que as minhas mãos tanto querem aos botões da camisa dele. Não preciso dizer que elas não perdem tempo, e vão logo para o trabalho, enquanto respondo ele.

"Quadribol que fez você ter esses músculos." Eu passo a mão pelo peitoral agora exposto dele. "Então, ele que é o culpado por eu ter ficado atraída por você. Fiquei muito tempo tentando entender o porque dos seus músculos."

Ele ri alto, e repete, "Como é?"

"É verdade." Eu falo, tirando a camisa dele e jogando-a no chão, junto com a capa e a gravata. "Por que você acha que eu fiz aquela loucura toda? Eu queria entender como que Quadribol podia dar tantos músculos. Não fazia o mínimo sentido." Eu me deito de volta na cama e abaixo ele encima de mim, beijando os lábios dele.

Mas ele solta o beijo rapidamente, e se ergue e repete pela terceira vez, "Como é?"

"Eu te disse. Eu queria entender o porque dos seus músculos e resolvi jogar. Maior loucura da minha vida, eu sei. Mas pelo menos agora eu sei que o Quadribol é realmente o culpado por isso." Eu falo, passando as mãos pelo peito dele, pelo abdômen dele, e depois pelos braços esticados dele.

Ele se senta de joelhos na cama e finalmente ele fala algo diferente, "Isso é inacreditável, Lily.", balançando a cabeça. "Você está me dizendo que você se meteu entre balaços loucos, quase morreu, porque você queria entender o porque dos meus músculos?"

"Aham." Eu falo, me sentando na frente dele, e beijando o pescoço dele.

"Eu não sei se rio ou se grito contigo."

"Que tal nenhum dos dois?" Eu falo, tirando os óculos dele e colocando na cabeceira. "Você pode me beijar, e podemos continuar do ponto aonde fomos interrompidos ontem."

"Por que você não me perguntou? Em vez de fazer aquilo?" Ele pergunta, ainda de joelhos e sem me beijar. Por que eu fui falar sobre isso agora? Maldita mente que fica fora de controle quando estou perto dele.

"Eu não podia virar para você e falar, _James, os seus músculos não fazem sentido. Como que Quadribol pode deixar alguém assim?_ Você ia achar que eu estava te seguindo como uma louca obcecada."

Ele ri baixinho, mas continua balançando o rosto. "Eu queria tanto achar um motivo para aquela sua loucura, e quem diria que _eu_ fui o motivo."

Eu beijo o peitoral dele e digo, "Quer ser o motivo de mais loucuras minhas?"

"Não daquele tipo." Ele finalmente me abraça e me joga de volta na cama. "Mas se você quer saber," ele beija os meus lábios, enquanto os dedos dele desfazem o nó da minha gravata. "Quadribol não é o único culpado."

"Como é?" Eu repito a pergunta dele.

Ele ri e se afasta mais uma vez de mim, "O fato que eu sou um animago também ajuda, e bastante. Como um cervo, eu exercito os músculos de forma diferente de como um humano. Mas os exercito mesmo assim. Então quando eu volto a forma humana, os músculos ficam mais definidos."

Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Faz sentido. Muito sentido até. Lembro de quando comparei os músculos do James com os do idiota do Tim, e vi que os músculos do James eram muito mais definidos do que o do imbecil, mesmo os dois jogando na mesma posição. Talvez a diferença seja porque James é um animago. Sirius também é, e também tem os músculos definidos. Mas Peter não...

"Mas o Peter também é um animago e não tem nenhum músculo."

Agora James ri sem parar. "Lils, ele é um rato. Ele só tem banha, nenhum músculo. Ele não é um cervo, como eu."

Isso me lembra que eu nunca vi o James na forma animago dele, e agora eu fico curiosa. Muito curiosa.

"Eu nunca te vi como animago..." Eu falo, imaginando se, quando ele se transforma ele fica parecido com o Patrono dele ou não.

"Um dia eu te mostro." Ele fala, se abaixando e me beijando mais uma vez.

"Promete?"

"Aham." Ele beija as minhas bochechas e pergunta no meu ouvido, baixinho, "Mas agora podemos continuar?"

"Ainda pergunta?" Eu falo, com as mãos no cinto dele, abrindo-o. Depois abro os botões da calça preta dele, e a empurro para baixo, mostrando a cueca samba canção de pomos de ouro voadores.

Enquanto ele tira a calça e a joga para longe, eu tiro a capa do meu uniforme, e a jogo para o lado, junto com a minha gravata, cujo nó já havia sido desfeito.

"Isso não é justo, Lily." James diz, com uma das mãos passando pela linha de botões da minha camisa.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto, confusa.

"Eu só de cueca, e você completamente vestida."

Eu rio, enquanto ele solta a minha camisa, que estava colocada certinha embaixo da minha saia, e acaricia a parte do meu estômago que ficou a mostra.

Eu me forço a lembrar que não podemos ir longe demais. Eu não estou protegida contra uma gravidez, mas isso não quer dizer que não podemos nos divertir um pouquinho. Dentro dos limites, é claro. Mas talvez seja bom eu avisar ao James desses limites.

"James..."

"Hmm?" ele pergunta, abrindo os botões da minha camisa, começando do botão mais abaixo e subindo, e eu perco a concentração na mesma hora.

"James..."

Eu sei que eu tinha algo importante para falar...

"Diga..." Ele fala, agora beijando o meu estômago, que agora está completamente exposto, enquanto as mãos dele continuam a abrir os botões mais acima.

"Limites..."

Ele pára de me beijar e de abrir os botões da minha blusa, e me olha confuso. Óbvio que ele me faz a pergunta do dia mais uma vez, "Como é?"

Eu balanço o rosto para colocar ordem nos meus pensamentos. "Precisamos de limites. Afinal, não queremos fazer nada que venhamos a nos arrepender."

"Eu jamais vou me arrepender de ficar com você." Ele diz, se abaixando mais uma vez no meu estômago, enquanto os dedos dele abrem mais um botão, mostrando metade do meu sutiã. Eu coloco as mãos no peito dele, não para acariciá-lo, mas para impedí-lo. Quero falar o que eu tenho que falar, e com ele tão perto assim, eu perco o foco muito facilmente.

"Eu quis dizer em nos arrependermos daqui a nove meses."

"Ah..." Ele diz, se ajoelhando na minha frente mais uma vez.

"Pois é..." Eu me ergo, me apoiando nos meus cotovelos.

"Então... isso quer dizer..."

"Nada de sexo por enquanto."

Ele bagunça o cabelo dele, e pergunta, "Quanto tempo é por enquanto?"

Eu balanço os ombros e respondo, "Não faço a mínima idéia." E não faço mesmo. Eu não sei se a poção anticoncepcional age logo depois de ser tomada, ou se leva algum tempo.

"Não existe nenhum feitiço para não termos _esse_ arrependimento?"

"Não que eu saiba." Eu sei que existem poções para isso, porque já ouvi várias alunas de Hogwarts comentarem que tomavam. "E eu duvido que exista algum livro sobre esse assunto na biblioteca." Acho mais difícil encontrar livros sobre feitiços anticoncepcionais do que sobre poções anticoncepcionais na biblioteca. Afinal, qualquer aluno pode tentar fazer um feitiço, mas uma poção é algo que precisa de mais habilidade.

"Hmm... Eu posso perguntar para o Almofadinhas se ele conhece algum. Com certeza ele deve conhecer."

"Não. Sirius já sabe o suficiente sobre a nossa vida a dois. Mais do que o suficiente até. Eu gostaria de deixar a nossa vida a dois, realmente a dois."

"Ok... ok..." Ele fala, se deitando de lado ao meu lado, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos, enquanto a outra brinca com o tecido da minha camisa entreaberta. "Mas, só para eu saber... quais são os seus limites?"

"Eu já disse," eu falo, passando os dedos pelo cabelo dele, "nada de sexo por enquanto. Mas fora isso, nós podemos nos divertir."

Ele olha nos meus olhos e sorri. Depois move a mão para um dos dois botões da minha camisa que ainda estão abotoados, e o abre, colocando todo o meu sutiã a mostra. "Então, isso está dentro dos limites?"

"Aham."

Ele desabotoa o último botão, e eu me ergo levemente enquanto ele tira a minha camisa e a joga para o lado. Logo depois ele coloca uma mão no meio seio esquerdo, e o acaricia levemente, por cima do sutiã.

"Isso também está dentro dos limites?" Ele pergunta, se abaixando para beijar o meu pescoço, enquanto ainda me acaricia.

"Aham... Pode ir até um pouco além, se quiser."

Ele solta o beijo, e passa as mãos pela as minhas costas. Mais uma vez eu me ergo um pouco, para que ele possa abrir o meu sutiã. Mas parece que ele não está tendo muito sucesso em abrir isso não, porque depois de um tempo tentando ele fala, claramente chateado,

"Merda, como que abre isso?"

Eu coloco as minhas mãos por cima das dele, e guio os dedos dele no fecho, mostrando-o como abrir. É bom ver que ele não tem tanta experiência nessa área quanto eu achava...

Ele abaixa uma alça lentamente pelo meu braço, e depois a outra, e depois joga o sutiã para longe, sorrindo. Ele olha para os meus seios e diz, "Você é linda." e eu não consigo deixar de sorrir com o elogio. Ele coloca a mão direita sobre o meu seio esquerdo e o acaricia levemente, muito levemente, sorrindo mais ainda quando vê o meu mamilo ficar arrepiado.

"Isso está dentro dos limites?" Ele pergunta mais uma vez.

"Aham..." Eu respondo, e ele abaixa o rosto no meu peito, e beija o mamilo que não estava sendo acariciado, que também fica arrepiado.

"E isso?" Ele pergunta, sem soltar o lábio dele da minha pele.

"Mmhmm..."

Eu já não tenho mais voz para responder...

A mão dele que estava me acariciando desce na direção da minha saia, e pára no botão dela, abrindo-o. Ele começa a tirar a minha saia, e eu me ergo mais uma vez na cama, para ajudá-lo. Ele se levanta e retira a saia completamente, e eu a chuto para o chão. Agora estou vestindo somente a meia calça preta e uma calcinha por baixo dela.

Mas não por muito tempo, porque logo depois ele tira a minha meia calça, e eu fico deitada somente de calcinha, com ele ajoelhado mais uma vez na minha frente.

"Lily..." Ele fala, se deitando encima de mim, me beijando, e eu sinto que ele está realmente excitado. Aparentemente, muito excitado. Eu tenho que me lembrar dos limites, dos malditos limites.

"James... limites, James..."

"Eu não passei dos limites ainda..." Ele diz, com uma mão acariciando o meu peito, depois o meu abdômen, descendo...

"Mas está quase passando."

"Eu não vou passar, não se preocupe." Ele se ergue um pouco e me olha nos meus olhos, "Não vou dizer que eu não quero, mas você disse nada de sexo, então nada de sexo."

Acho que ele tem mais auto controle do que eu...

"Mas," Ele começa, "você mesmo disse que poderíamos nos divertir um pouco." E começa a abaixar a mão na direção da minha calcinha.

"James!"

"Eu não vou passar dos limites, não se preocupe."

Óbvio que eu me preocupo. Se ele tem um grande auto controle, ótimo para ele. Mas eu não garanto me controlar não.

Agora os dedos dele estão puxando o elástico da minha calcinha.

Isso não é nada bom. Eu não vou conseguir manter os limites.

Ou melhor, um limite. O limite único. Nada de sexo.

E com os dedos dele na posição aonde estão, eu não garanto conseguir manter esse limite.

"James, não." Eu falo, com muita dificuldade.

"Não se preocupe, amor." Ele me dá um beijo. "Eu não vou passar do seu limite, só vou fazer você se divertir um pouco."

E ele começa a querer abaixar a minha calcinha.

Na mesma hora eu balanço o rosto freneticamente, dizendo, "Não, não, não, James! Pára." Eu não vou conseguir me controlar. Eu sei que eu não vou. "Não faz isso..."

Isso funciona. Na mesma hora ele pára de tentar abaixar a minha calcinha, e move a mão para o meu rosto, e começa a acariciar a minha bochecha.

"Ok..." Ele fala com uma voz suave. "Já parei. Você não quer, ok."

O problema é o contrário. Não é que eu não quero, e sim que eu quero, e muito. Mas não podemos, então é melhor não arriscar.

"Não é isso-"

Eu começo a falar, mas ele me interrompe, me beijando e depois falando, "Não tem problema, quando você estiver pronta, a gente _brinca_. Sem passar do limite, eu juro."

"Hoje não." Hoje eu não garanto nada, não depois de tantos hormônios enlouquecidos.

"Hoje não." Ele concorda, e depois beija a ponta do meu nariz, "Mas eu posso...", e beija o meu queixo, "... continuar...", e beija o meu pescoço, "... a fazer...", e continua descendo, beijando o meu ombro, "... o que eu estava...", e desce mais um pouco, beijando um seio, "... fazendo antes?"

"Aham..." Isso pode sim. Contanto que as mãos dele fiquem bem longe da minha calcinha, acho que não tem problema. Eu acho.

Felizmente eu sou salva da minha agonia mental pela minha barriga, que ronca alto, nos lembrando que estamos de jejum até agora. James pára de me beijar e vira o rosto para o despertador dele, forçando a vista para ver a hora. O almoço já começou a meia hora.

Incrível. O tempo livre já passou, assim como meia hora do almoço.

"Vamos." Ele fala, me dando um beijo rápido, antes de se sentar na cama e começar a pegar a roupa espalhada no chão. "Você tem que se alimentar. Eu também. Nós não tomamos café da manhã, então temos que almoçar."

Ele me passa a saia que estava caída ao pé da cama, e eu a visto ainda deitada, enquanto ele veste a calça, sentado na cama.

"Sua camisa está toda amarrotada." Ele diz, me entregando a camisa em questão. Eu pego a varinha dele, e faço um feitiço que aprendi no quinto ano, quando a Profa. McGonagall verificava o vestuário de todas as alunas da casa dela. É muito difícil manter a sua camisa impecável no final do dia, mas a McGonagall não queria saber disso.

James olha impressionado para a camisa, e eu pergunto, "Quer que eu faça na sua camisa também?"

"Está louca, Lily?" Ele diz, balançando o rosto, "Se eu aparecer com uma camisa toda engomada assim, a minha imagem vai para o lixo. Quanto mais amarrotada, melhor."

"Contanto que não liguem a sua camisa amarrotada ao fato que nós dois estamos chegando atrasados juntos no almoço..."

"Acredite," ele diz, me entregando a gravata, "Ficaria muito mais na cara se eu aparecesse com a roupa toda certinha."

Eu ainda não vesti a camisa, pois ainda estou procurando o meu sutiã. "James, aonde você jogou meu sutiã?"

"Sei lá..." Ele diz, olhando pelo quarto, e depois ele faz o sorriso maroto e eu sei que lá vem besteira, "Vai sem ele."

"Eu não me importo..." Eu falo, fingindo que vou vestir a camisa sem o sutiã.

"Você usa a capa do uniforme por cima." Ele diz, colocando a capa nos meus ombros.

"E você sabe tão bem quanto eu que a capa não fica fechada o tempo todo..." Eu olho para baixo, para os botões da camisa, e continuo a fechá-los. "Principalmente depois da minha última aula de Runas, que eu for estudar embaixo da minha árvore predileta em frente ao lago. Você sabe que fica bem quente de tarde embaixo daquela árvore..." Eu finalmente olho para cima, e vejo que ele está agachado procurando o dito sutiã embaixo da cama. Ele sabe muito bem aonde o jogou...

E em questão de um minuto, ele se levanta com o meu sutiã na mão. Mas ele não me entrega o sutiã. Ele pára na minha frente, e começa a desabotoar os poucos botões que eu havia abotoado e tira a minha camisa. Somente então ele me entrega o sutiã.

"Pensando bem," ele começa, "é melhor você vestir ele mesmo..."

Eu sorrio e balanço o rosto, enquanto termino de me vestir. Quando finalmente terminamos, faltam apenas vinte minutos para o almoço deixar de ser servido, e descemos as escadas até o Salão Principal rapidamente, com o meu estômago roncando de vez em quando no caminho.

O Salão Principal está praticamente lotado quando chegamos, mas o meu lugar em frente a Mary e o do James em frente ao do Sirius estão garantidos, e nos sentamos. Na mesma hora Sirius comenta, "Nossa, Ruiva, trabalharam arduamente, hein? Chegam nessa hora para almoçar, e com o seu cabelo desse jeito... não sabia que Monitor Chefe tinha tanto trabalho."

Droga! Eu esqueci de pentear o cabelo! Automaticamente, os meus dedos vão ao meu cabelo, e começam a penteá-lo.

"Sem querer ser chato, Lily." Remus começa, olhando para os meus dedos que tentam organizar a zona que é o meu cabelo, "Mas eu acho que isso não vai ajudar muito não."

Isso só faz com que os meus dedos passem mais freneticamente pelo meu cabelo, tentando melhorar o problema.

"Não está tão ruim, Lily." James diz, olhando para o meu cabelo.

"Fácil você dizer," Mary fala, rindo, "O seu cabelo está sempre tão bagunçado, que você já está acostumado. Mas a Lily está sempre arrumada." Então ela olha para o Sirius, e diz, "Isso é ótimo para a nossa aposta, Sirius."

Agora eu devo estar com o rosto da cor de um pimentão. Parece que todos no Salão Principal estão olhando para mim, e para o meu cabelo. Será que estão realmente suspeitando de mim e do James? Eu realmente não queria perder essa aposta...

De repente eu tenho a mesma sensação que eu tive quando eu acordei. Que tem alguém me observando. E me observando atentamente. Um calafrio passa pelo meu corpo, e eu olho em volta do Salão Principal, para ver se essa reação involuntária do meu corpo faz sentido ou não.

Mais por um costume criado nos meus primeiros cinco anos aqui, os meus olhos vão direto para a mesa da Sonserina, e vejo que Severus está olhando para mim. Será que ele é o motivo desses calafrios? Os olhares dele nunca me deram calafrio antes...

Na mesma hora eu olho de volta para o meu prato de comida, ainda intocado, e começo a comer rapidamente antes que a comida suma, ignorando os calafrios que ainda percorrem o meu corpo.

"Nossa, Ruiva," Sirius diz, olhando eu comendo, ", você está realmente com fome. Essas atividades de monitores devem dar muita fome mesmo. Até mesmo o Pontas está comendo mais do que come depois de um treino de Quadribol."

"Não tomamos café da manhã hoje." Eu faço a besteira de dizer, e dar corda ao Sirius.

Ele olha para nós dois de olhos arregalados e diz, "Jamais acharia que você fosse assim, Ruiva. Você está me surpreendendo."

"Vai a merda, Sirius." James fala, ainda comendo.

"Mas é verdade." Sirius se vira para a Mary, coloca um braço sobre o ombro dela e diz, "Então, Mary, não sei se você ouviu, mas eu sou um bruxo solteiro mais uma vez. O que você me diz? Nós dois?"

Mary olha para ele como se não estivesse acreditando em nenhuma palavra dele, e diz, "Mas eu não sou uma bruxa solteira, Sirius.", e retira o braço dele do ombro dela. "Eu estou saindo com o Michael."

"E?" Ele fala, balançando os ombros.

"E eu achei que você não gostasse de mim."

"E o que isso tem a ver? Nós podemos nos divertir um pouco..." Ele diz, balançando as sobrancelhas.

"Sirius, eu não sou que nem as garotas que você sai. Eu tenho que gostar do garoto para sair com ele, e eu gosto do Michael."

"Quando vocês vão sair pela primeira vez, Mary?" Eu pergunto.

"Amanhã." Ela responde, com um sorriso enorme, "Vamos dar uma volta pelo lago."

"Que programa mais imbecil para fazer com uma garota." Sirius diz, balançando o rosto.

"Sirius, nós estamos presos em Hogwarts," Mary tenta argumentar, "e ainda falta muito tempo para o passeio em Hogsmeade. Não tem muita coisa que possamos fazer aqui no castelo."

Se o sorriso astuto do Sirius não fosse resposta suficiente, ele diz, "Eu discordo totalmente. Tem muita coisa que se possa fazer aqui em um encontro. Tudo depende do tipo de garota que você está levando para o encontro."

Hmm, isso me lembra que James e eu não tivemos nenhum encontro até agora. Estamos em um estágio ligeiramente avançado do nosso relacionamento, e não tivemos nenhum encontro. Claro que eu poderia considerar a festa do Slughorn como um encontro, mas tanto ele como eu repetimos tantas vezes que aquilo não era um encontro, que eu acabei não tomando aquilo como um encontro...

"Quais tipos de encontro que você faz, Sirius?" Eu pergunto, super curiosa.

Ele coloca o dedão no queixo, e faz uma cara de pensativo, enquanto responde. "Como eu disse, tudo depende da garota. Se ela for romântica, a coisa mais clichê sempre é o suficiente. Um jantar romântico noturno no campo de quadribol."

"Algumas," ele continua, "basta mostrar aonde é a cozinha," Hmm, James me mostrou aonde é a cozinha, será que ele contou aquilo como um encontro? "Ou algumas gostam de ficar se beijando na Torre da Astronomia sobre o luar," Hmm, também já fizemos isso... "Algumas poucas, valem mostrar uma das passagens para Hogsmeade, e ter um passeio noturno pela vila, passando pelo Três Vassouras, Dedosdemel, etc." Bom, esse nós não fizemos. Será que James planeja isso? Seria interessante, somente nós dois em Hogsmeade, longe dos muros do castelo, sem ter que manter esse segredo...

Quando eu acho que Sirius é mais romântico do que eu imaginava, ele diz, "Claro que com algumas garotas, um encontro no armário de vassouras mais próximo é o suficiente."

"Sirius!" Eu grito, junto com a Mary.

"O quê?" Ele pergunta, com uma cara de quem não falou nada de errado, enquanto James e Remus balançam o rosto, olhando para baixo.

"Que coisa horrível de se falar!" Eu falo, de braços cruzados.

"Mas é verdade, Ruiva. Eu deixar de falar a verdade, não muda o fato que isso é o suficiente para várias garotas. E eu sou um homem, e se isso é o suficiente para elas, eu jamais vou reclamar. Duvido que Pontas reclamaria também."

"Não me mete nessa história!" James diz na mesma hora.

"O quê? Vai me dizer que nunca fez nenhum desses encontros de Hogwarts que eu acabei de dizer?"

Bom, se James fez todos eu não sei. Mas que nós já fizemos dois desses encontros, fizemos. Será que ele fez todos com alguma outra garota?

Óbvio que eu olho para o James, esperando que ele responda a pergunta do Sirius. Sei que eu não deveria ter ciúmes dos encontros anteriores do James, afinal, ele não estava saindo comigo, e era um bruxo livre para fazer o que ele quisesse. Mas eu não consigo deixar de ter ciúmes...

"Não vou dizer que eu nunca fiz nenhum desses encontros." James responde simplesmente, e volta a comer.

Eu definitivamente não estou com vontade de ouvir dos encontros do James com outras garotas, então eu volto o assunto ao encontro da Mary com o Michael, da Corvinal.

"Que bom que o Michael decidiu sair com você, mesmo não sendo um encontro duplo, Mary."

"Eu mal posso esperar." Ela diz excitada. "Tomara que ele me chame para irmos a Hogsmeade juntos, daqui a algumas semanas."

"Ele vai te chamar sim, você vai ver." Eu respondo, terminando de comer.

Saímos do Salão Principal e vamos para a aula de Transfiguração. No caminho, eu lembro que eu não treinei como a Profa. McGonagall havia solicitado, e eu tremo só em pensar no discurso dela ao ver que a minha mesa não melhorou nenhum pouco da última aula para essa. Eu esqueci completamente que tinha que treinar Transfiguração. Eu tinha outras coisas em mente. Uma única coisa, ou melhor, uma única pessoa, para falar a verdade. E agora, eu vou pagar caro por isso. E conhecendo a McGonagall do jeito que eu conheço, eu vou pagar muito caro por esse desleixe.

Me sento ao lado da Mary, como sempre, e me preparo para a bronca iminente. Professora McGonagall pede para conjurarmos uma mesa de 8 lugares, retangular, feita em Mogno, com detalhes na borda. E, como já aprendemos a conjurar cadeiras, temos que conjurar as 8 cadeiras combinando com a mesa. Ela manda todos os alunos se levantarem, e gira a varinha dela, encostando todas as mesas e cadeiras dos alunos, junto com o nosso material, na parede.

"Agora vocês têm o espaço suficiente para trabalhar." McGonagall diz, apontando para o vazio no meio da sala de aula. "Vou chamar um aluno de cada vez, e vocês vão conjurar. Aqueles que não fizerem um conjunto de mesa com cadeiras aceitável vai ter aulas extras a partir da semana que vem. Afinal, vocês são alunos de NIEMs, e a minha reputação ficará destruída se não conseguirem conjurar uma simples mesa de 8 lugares no exame."

Droga! Eu já não tenho tempo para nada, e agora ainda corro o risco de ter menos tempo ainda, tendo que fazer aulas extras com a McGonagall. Eu realmente tenho que me concentrar, e conjugar essa porcaria de mesa corretamente. Maldita hora que eu esqueci de praticar Transfiguração.

Tudo culpa do James.

McGonagall começa a chamar os alunos. Ainda bem que ela não decide chamar por ordem alfabética, senão eu seria uma das primeiras a ser chamada. Ela chama uma aluna da Sonserina (uma das que teve que refazer o Veritasserum), que conjura uma mesa aceitável, na visão da McGonagall. Depois vai o Michael, com a Mary desejando boa sorte para ele, que conjura uma mesa muito bonita, e ganha cinco pontos para a Corvinal. Logo depois o Tyler é chamado, e também recebe mais cinco pontos para a Corvinal.

Mas eles não são os únicos a ganhar pontos para as casas. Logo depois Sirius é chamado e conjura uma mesa com perfeição, ganhando também cinco pontos para a casa. E depois James não consegue deixar de mostrar as habilidades dele em Transfiguração, e conjura a melhor mesa até agora, ganhando 10 pontos.

Só que a burra aqui, em vez de prestar atenção em como que ele conjurou a mesa, se distrai com a visão que é James Potter e nem vê como que ele girou a varinha.

Para a minha sorte, McGonagall me chama depois dele. Ótimo, agora eu tenho que fazer o meu estrago logo depois do James dar aquele show. Todos vão rir da minha mesa. Das minhas cadeiras pela metade. Ainda mais agora que a minha mente não está mais se concentrando na maldita cadeira, e sim na visão da expressão do rosto do James quando faz algum feitiço. O rosto dele concentrado. O brilho nos olhos dele. A posição firme do corpo dele...

Por Merlin! Eu tenho que me concentrar na maldita mesa, e parar de pensar no James.

Concentre-se, Lily! Concentre-se!

Droga... Todo mundo está olhando para mim... Acho melhor eu fechar os olhos, quem sabe assim eu consigo me desligar, e visualizar a maldita mesa e as cadeiras.

Com muito esforço, eu imagino uma mesa (que espero ser de oito lugares), abro os olhos e aponto a varinha para o local vazio no meio da sala, e conjuro a mesa. Até que não está tão ruim. Os detalhes estão meio falhos e assimétricos, mas com certeza é melhor do que eu achei que fosse fazer.

Agora é a hora de fazer as 8 cadeiras do conjunto. Eu me esforço muito em ficar olhando somente para a mesa, para não desviar os meus pensamentos, não só com o James, mas também com o fato que toda a turma está parada olhando para mim. Conjuro as cadeiras uma a uma, tentando diminuir ao máximo a chance de qualquer erro. Mas mesmo assim, a madeira delas tem uma coloração um pouco mais clara do que a mesa. Será que eu vou ter aulas extras por causa disso?

Tremendo, eu vejo a Profa. McGonagall se aproximar da mesa, e andar em volta dela, como fez com todas as outras mesas conjuradas hoje. Enquanto ela a analisa, eu olho para o James, agora que é seguro, e vejo que ele está sorrindo para mim. Talvez isso signifique eu não fui tão ruim assim...

"Não está ruim, Srta. Evans." Profa. McGonagall diz e meu otimismo aumenta mais ainda, "Mas também não está bom." Meu otimismo durou pouco... "Você não utilizou a mesma madeira para a mesa e as cadeiras. Isso fica claro pela coloração diferente. Você poderia ter impedido isso caso tivesse conjurado o conjunto todo de uma vez só."

Ela enlouqueceu de vez? Se eu conjurasse tudo de uma vez só, teríamos com certeza cadeiras grudadas na mesa durante a formação. Pareceria uma obra de arte moderna trouxa. Eu posso até visualizar. A mesa com as oito cadeiras grudada a ela, saindo de parte dela, como se tivessem sido criadas de um mesmo pedaço de madeira. Duvido que a McGonagall apreciaria essa _obra de arte_.

"A decoração está falha," ela diz, apontando para uma das partes assimétricas dos detalhes na borda da mesa, "Mas a mesa e as cadeiras estão bem firmes. Aceitável, Srta. Evans."

"Quer dizer que eu não vou precisar de aulas extras?" Eu pergunto, como a idiota que eu sou. Por que eu não aprendi a ficar com a boca fechada? Já não bastava ter perguntado a Madame Pomfrey se eu poderia sair da Ala Hospitalar quando ela claramente havia me liberado, eu agora tenho que abrir a boca que nem uma estúpida de novo. E óbvio que James me olha com a mesma cara de espanto que ele me olhou na Ala Hospitalar.

"Você quer ter aulas extras?" McGonagall me pergunta, claramente espantada pela minha reação. Afinal, qual aluno quer, por livre e espontânea vontade, ter aulas extras com a McGonagall?

"Não!" Eu falo, tentando controlar meu tom de voz. "Eu só queria ter certeza."

Ela olha para mim suspeita, mas diz, "Não precisa de aulas extras, não. Mas você tem que treinar bastante."

"Vou treinar sim!" Eu falo, voltando para o meu lugar no canto da sala, apoiada na parede, entre o James e a Mary, que está claramente segurando o riso. Mas ela não precisa segurá-lo por muito tempo, pois é chamada em seguida pela McGonagall.

Infelizmente a Mary vai precisar de aulas particulares, pois a transfiguração dela não é nada boa. Mas a expressão triste no rosto dela dura muito pouco tempo, pois logo depois o Michael pára ao lado dela e diz, passando um dedo pela bochecha dela, "Eu posso te ajudar mais tarde, se você quiser. Posso te dar algumas aulas particulares."

Ela sorri e diz, olhando nos olhos dele, "Quero sim, muito obrigada."

Coitada. Se tem uma coisa que eu já tenho experiência é que aulas particulares com o garoto que você gosta não são muito proveitosas.

Nisso escuto James falar baixinho na minha orelha, "Se você quiser, eu também posso te dar aulas particulares. Que nem as do Domingo passado..."

"Aham..." É a única palavra que sai da minha maldita boca. Eu gosto de sofrer, só pode ser isso. Como se não bastasse ter passado por aquele sufoco no Domingo passado, eu ainda tenho que aceitar em sofrer mais ainda.

Além disso o meu corpo reage instantaneamente a proximidade do corpo do James ao meu. Da proximidade do rosto dele ao meu. Da proximidade da boca dele ao ponto dele no meu pescoço (ponto esse que está escondido pelo meu cabelo). Eu me arrepio toda, e James diz, ainda baixinho no meu ouvido, enquanto o imbecil do Tim transfigura uma mesa que lembra muito a minha obra de arte, "Está com frio, Lily?"

"Um pouco." Eu minto, cruzando os braços.

"Eu não. Estou com tanto calor que vou nadar depois dessa aula. Uma pena que você está com frio e não vai poder me acompanhar..."

Maldito. Agora a visão do lago de Hogwarts, com o James nadando somente de short vai me atormentar durante toda a aula de Runas Antigas. Como se não bastasse eu não ter nenhuma concentração na aula de Transfiguração, agora eu não vou ter nenhuma em Runas também.

Além do que, eu não vou estar próximo a ele para ver que as alunas de Hogwarts também não estão próximas a ele.

"Vai dar show para as alunas de Hogwarts, é?" Eu falo, tentando ser discreta e não mostrar meus ciúmes.

Mas acho que não consigo, porque ele ri, e diz, "Está com ciúmes?"

Ok, eu admito que aquela não foi uma pergunta muito discreta, mas eu não vou admitir que estou com ciúmes. "Não." Eu respondo, enquanto Remus transfigura uma mesa também aceitável na visão da McGonagall.

Ele ri mais uma vez, mas não fala mais nada. Vemos os últimos alunos configurarem a cadeira, e somos liberados da aula.

Enquanto saio da sala de aula penso se o James vai usar a capa da invisibilidade dele para termos alguns minutos roubados sozinhos. Mas esse pensamento feliz dura pouco, pois escuto o Michael me chamando, "Lily!" e vindo ao meu lado, junto com o Tyler e a Mary. "Você tem aula de Runas agora, certo?" ele pergunta.

"Sim." Eu respondo, meio duvidosa. Vejo que James está parado ao lado da porta, com a mão dentro da mochila, olhando para nós quatro. Certamente ele ia pegar a capa da invisibilidade...

"Nós também temos." Michael diz, apontando para ele e depois para o Tyler. "Podemos te acompanhar?"

"Claro." Eu não tenho como negar. Eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa para negar o convite dele.

Enquanto me viro para caminhar até a aula de Runas, vejo pela cara do James que ele não está nada satisfeito com os meus acompanhantes. Eu também não estou...

Felizmente as mesas de Runas são para dois alunos, e os dois se sentam juntos, me deixando sozinha com os meus pensamentos de um James de short nadando pelo lago de Hogwarts. Não preciso dizer que a aula de Runas passa rapidamente, e assim que acaba eu junto o meu material rapidamente, louca para passar no meu dormitório, pegar um biquíni e me juntar aos marotos no lago.

Mais uma vez as coisas não acontecem como eu havia planejado. Dessa vez quem me chama é o Tyler, no momento que estou me levantando.

"Você vai estudar lá fora, Lily?" ele pergunta.

Eu realmente havia planejado estudar lá fora, mas isso foi antes do prospecto de me juntar ao James no lago.

"Mary disse que você ia estudar Transfiguração lá fora." Michael diz, colocando a mochila dele em um ombro. Amiga da onça. "E eu prometi ajudá-la nessa matéria, e como você é muito boa em Transfiguração, poderia nos ajudar também."

Esse garoto bebeu... só pode... Eu, muito boa em Transfiguração??? Eu fico parada olhando estática esse garoto delirante, enquanto ele diz, "Vamos, então?"

Droga...

Maldito dia...

Ou melhor, maldita tarde, porque o dia em si até que foi muito bom até a hora do almoço.

X

Sem estar vestindo o biquíni, eu saio nos terrenos de Hogwarts com os dois Corvinais ao meu lado, como se fossem dois guarda-costas. Durante o caminho, Tyler ficou muito calado, como sempre, mas o Michael não calou a boca o tempo todo. Eu passei a só falar, "Aham...", "Sim...", "Pois é..." e "Claro...", de vez em quando, enquanto ignoro completamente tudo o que ele fala.

Realmente ele e a Mary são feitos um para o outro. Ele adora fofocar tanto quanto ela. Incrível. Pelo menos ele não tem nenhuma fofoca sobre James e eu. Ou se tem, não comentou nada comigo. Se bem que eu duvido que ele comentasse _comigo_ caso ele tivesse ouvido alguma coisa.

Olho para o lago e vejo o James com os outros 3 marotos se divertindo no lago, com várias garotas olhando para os quatro. Incrível essas alunas de Hogwarts! Elas não tem nada melhor para fazer do que ficar olhando para 4 garotos nadarem no lago? Bem que eu disse ao James que ele ia fazer um showzinho para as alunas de Hogwarts...

Me sento na sombra da árvore, e enquanto esperamos a Mary aparecer, eu fico olhando os garotos nadando. Queria tanto estar lá com eles. Está muito quente mesmo. E minha mente começa a imaginar tudo que eu poderia fazer com o James naquele lago. Tantas coisas que poderíamos fazer, e eu estou aqui presa com esses dois Corvinais, esperando a minha amiga da onça aparecer, morrendo de calor.

Durante os cinco minutos que ficamos aqui esperando a Mary, o Michael não pára de falar. É realmente incrível a habilidade dele. Ele nem pára para respirar. Mas depois que a Mary chega, ele se cala _milagrosamente_.

Afinal, é muito difícil falar com a boca dele grudada nos lábios dela. Eu disse que ela não iria estudar nada de Transfiguração com ele.

Mas agora eu estou presa aqui com o mudo do Tyler. Não sei o que prefiro, o ruído constante que é a voz do Michael, ou o silêncio total (sem contar os barulhos que os lábios da Mary e do Michael estão fazendo, colados um ao outro, o que eu prefiro ignorar completamente...).

Mas uma coisa eu tenho que admitir. Esses dois garotos realmente merecem estar na Corvinal. Eles realmente são inteligentes. Conseguiram armar um "encontro duplo", como queriam desde o início. Afinal, é sexta-feira a tarde (dia da maior parte dos encontros aqui em Hogwarts, sem contar os dias de passeio a Hogsmeade, é claro) e estamos os quatro sentados embaixo de uma árvore, olhando a paisagem de Hogwarts.

Eles só não tem muita imaginação. Isso não parece ser um dos melhores encontros. Será que isso conta como um dos encontros do Sirius? Acho que não... Sirius com certeza tem mais imaginação do que isso. E eu espero que o James também tenha mais imaginação do que isso.

Fingindo ignorância da minha situação atual, eu pego o livro de Transfiguração e começo a estudar, pedindo a Merlin que o Tyler se toque e resolva fazer o mesmo. Sinto os olhos dele em mim por um tempo, mas depois ele resolve me copiar e também abre o livro de Transfiguração.

Depois de reler a mesma frase pela milésima vez, eu olho sobre o livro mais uma para o James, que continua nadando no lago. Mas percebo que de vez em quando ele olha para cá.

Realmente está muito quente...

Sabe o que mais? Eu não vou ficar aqui não. Eu vou me juntar aos Marotos no lago. E daí que eu não estou com biquíni? Afinal, eu sou uma bruxa, não sou? E calcinha e sutiã é muito parecido com um biquíni, então eu aposto que eu consigo transfigurar a minha roupa íntima em roupa de banho, mesmo não sendo a bruxa mais bem dotada em Transfiguração.

"Me dêem licença, sim?" Eu falo, me levantando e tirando a capa do uniforme, e jogando-a no chão. "Está quente demais para perder uma tarde dessas estudando." Enquanto eu pego a varinha e a aponto para mim mesma, fazendo a transfiguração necessária, eu vejo que os quatro marotos estão parados olhando para mim. Tiro os sapatos enquanto começo a abrir os botões da camisa.

Tyler, Michael e a Mary estão parados boquiabertos, olhando para mim. Não estou fazendo nada demais. Só vou tomar um banho no lago. O que eles querem? Que eu tome banho com o uniforme de Hogwarts?

Tiro a saia e a maldita meia calça, e me despeço deles, caminhando na direção do lago, com a minha roupa de baixo transfigurada. Na metade do caminho, James parece sair de um transe e vem correndo na minha direção.

"O que você acha que está fazendo?" Ele pergunta, bem furioso, quando me alcança.

"Indo nadar no lago." Eu respondo, como se estivesse falando com uma criança de 4 anos de idade.

"Precisava dar aquele show?"

"Show?" Eu respondo, continuando a andar normalmente. "Eu não dei show nenhum! Só estou com calor e vou nadar no lago."

"Show nenhum!? Você se despiu na frente de todo o sétimo e sexto ano, Lily!" Ele grita, completamente furioso, atrás de mim, enquanto aponta para um grupo de alunos que me olham com os olhos arregalados. Homens. Não sabem ver uma garota de biquíni...

"Eu não me despi, James." Eu falo o óbvio, enquanto finalmente chego no lago e meus pés tocam a água gelada dele. Maravilha!

"Que show maravilhoso, Ruiva!" Sirius diz, rindo sem parar, e mergulha no lago antes que eu possa responder qualquer coisa.

Eles podem ficar seminus nadando aqui, mas eu não? De jeito nenhum!

"Você poderia ter sido mais discreta, Lily!" James continua a reclamar, enquanto eu continuo a caminhar para dentro do lago, ignorando ele. Quando estamos bem longe, e a água cobre todo o meu corpo, só restando o meu rosto para fora, ele continua, sem abaixar o tom de voz, "Eu não precisava ver esses caras todos babando vendo a _minha_ namorada tirar a roupa!" Pelo menos estamos bem longe no lago, então eu duvido que alguém tenha ouvido o que ele disse.

"Mas você foi um dos que estava babando, Pontas!" Sirius fala, perto de nós.

"Não se mete, Almofadinhas!"

"É verdade, cara! Você só ficou chateado depois, quando você viu que todo mundo aqui estava vendo a mesma coisa que você." Sirius continua a implicar com o James. "E não se preocupe, Lily, você não tem nada com o que se envergonhar..."

"SIRIUS!" James grita, nadando na direção do Sirius, com certeza para afogar o melhor amigo.

Enquanto os dois ficam jogando o outro na água, Remus e Peter vem para o meu lado.

"Almofadinhas não sabe quando deve ficar de boca calada..." Remus comenta, olhando os dois.

"Mas ele falou a verdade." Peter fala, e o Remus olha para ele com olhos arregalados na mesma hora. "Você tinha que ver a cara do Ranhoso, Lily. Parecia que o Natal havia chegado mais cedo."

"Vocês estão exagerando..." Eu comento. Realmente não acho que fiz nada demais. "Várias garotas de Hogwarts nadam de biquíni aqui no lago. Agora mesmo tem algumas nadando." Eu aponto para um grupo de Lufa-Lufas do quinto ano que estão nadando afastadas de nós.

"Mas o problema, Lily," Remus fala, agora olhando para mim, "é que você estava vestindo o uniforme de Hogwarts. Aposto que nenhum cara achou que você estava de biquíni por baixo. Simplesmente viram você começar a se despir. Com certeza você conhece a mente masculina o suficiente para saber o que eles pensaram."

Hmm... Olhando por esse lado até que ele tem razão. Mas na hora eu nem pensei nisso. O calor e o tédio eram muito fortes.

Depois de alguns minutos, James e Sirius se cansam de tentar afogar um ao outro, e nadam até nós dois. Quando James chega perto de mim, ele segura o meu braço, e me "arrasta" para longe dos outros.

"James!" Eu reclamo, tirando o braço dele do meu.

"Você pode me explicar por que você fez aquilo?" Ele diz, ainda irritado.

"Eu estava morrendo de calor e vim me juntar a você, só isso." Eu coloco os braços envolta do pescoço dele, tentando acalmá-lo. Estamos longe demais dos alunos nos terrenos para que alguém veja essa demonstração de afeto. "Você achou que eu preferia ficar estudando com o Tyler?" Eu dou um beijo no queixo dele. "Ou que eu ficasse aqui com você?"

"Isso não vale..." Ele diz, enquanto eu mergulho na água e beijo o peito dele, coberto pela água. Ele também mergulha na água e beija os meus lábios embaixo d'água. Mas como eu já estava embaixo d'água, não tenho muito fôlego e tenho que subir a superfície logo depois.

Mas assim que eu subo e respiro, ele me puxa de volta para dentro d'água, me abraça e me beija mais uma vez. Óbvio que dessa vez tenho menos fôlego ainda, então faço força para sair do abraço dele, mas meus esforços são em vão. Depois de alguns segundos ele me solta, e eu subo a superfície novamente, dessa vez nadando um pouco para longe dele, para que ele não possa repetir o que acabou de fazer. Porém isso não adianta de nada, pois ele nada rapidamente até mim, e me agarra mais uma vez.

Isso se repete algumas vezes, até que Sirius chegue perto de nós dois e fale com um grande sorriso, "Com essa agarração de vocês dois, eu ficaria muito surpreso se esse segredo durar até a janta. Parem de agarração e vamos jantar, eu estou morto de fome."

Com todo esse exercício, também estou com muita fome, então concordo em saírmos e irmos jantar, assim como os outros.

Quando estou saindo do lago, James fala, "Não vamos repetir aquela demonstração, ok?" E ele enfentiça a toalha dele para vir voando até mim, e enrolar em mim. Felizmente tem poucos alunos agora aqui em frente ao lago, já que a janta já começou e está começando a escurecer. Aparentemente os únicos que viram a demonstração dele, foi a Mary, Tyler e Michael, que estão olhando para nós.

Realmente vai ser difícil manter esse segredo assim... E eu que queria tanto ganhar aqueles galeões...

Enquanto os garotos vão para o lado oposto se secarem (James se seca magicamente) e se vestir, eu caminho até a árvore, ainda enrolada na toalha, também me secando magicamente no caminho.

"Vocês perderam..." Eu falo, me abaixando para pegar a minha roupa e material. "A água estava ótima."

"Não trouxe o meu biquíni." Mary fala, com uma voz levemente chateada. "Não sabia que você estava planejando nadar."

Achei que ela estivesse tão ocupada com o Michael que nem fosse sentir minha falta. Na verdade, ela não me deu nenhuma atenção enquanto eu estive aqui.

"Eu não estava planejando." Eu respondo.

"Parece que sim." Mary diz, agora de braços cruzados. Ela sempre cruza os braços quando está chateada. "Afinal, você estava de biquíni."

Óbvio que não vou falar em frente de dois garotos que isso não é um biquíni, e sim uma calcinha e um sutiã, então simplesmente balanço os ombros e falo, sabendo que ela não vai acreditar em mim, "Foi pura coincidência."

Com toda roupa na minha mão, eu caminho até o iniciozinho da floresta, e me escondo atrás de uma árvore para me vestir. Eu vim mesmo para cá porque James estava parado olhando para o meu "grupo" de braços cruzados. Obviamente ele e a Mary tem a mesma mania. Eu quando estou chateada não cruzo os braços, eu fico mexendo sem parar no meu cabelo e mordendo os meus lábios.

Depois que me visto, transfiguro a minha roupa de baixo de volta ao normal, mas ela ainda continua um pouco úmida. Saio de trás da árvore para ver que estou sozinha. Mary deve ter ido com os outros dois jantar, e James com os marotos. Já que não tem ninguém esperando por mim, eu tiro uma escova de cabelo da mochila e começo a pentear o cabelo. Meu cabelo molhado e sem creme demora muito tempo para ser penteado, mas eu fico os 15 minutos aqui penteando. Já basta eu ter aparecido no almoço toda despenteada, não vou repetir isso na janta.

Caminho correndo até o Salão Principal (isso está se tornando uma rotina), e me sento no lugar de sempre. Sirius está atacando o prato dele (claramente o segundo prato, pois está cheio de comida), assim como o Peter, e James está começando a comer a sobremesa. Já Remus está comendo lentamente, enquanto lê um livro.

"Demorou, Ruiva." Sirius fala, sem tirar os olhos do prato de comida dele. Eu ignoro o comentário dele. Seja qual for a resposta que eu der, ele vai ter uma contra-resposta sagaz.

Como rapidamente e me despeço dos garotos, indo para o meu dormitório estudar. Mary e Michael não estão mais na mesa da Corvinal. Devem estar no encontro deles. Muitos casais de Hogwarts fazem encontros nas sextas e sábados, já que o horário de recolher é mais tarde. Isso quer dizer que a patrulha só começa as 23h. Isso vai ser horrível amanhã. Fazer patrulha até meia noite e ter que estar pronta as cinco da manhã de Domingo para trabalhar na poção. Eu duvido conseguir acordar o James.

Em torno de uma hora depois de eu começar a estudar, James entra pelo retrato. Ele pára atrás de mim, e começa a massagear os meus ombros. Incrível como toda a minha concentração de uma hora vai embora em um segundo!

"O que você está estudando?"

"Feitiços." Resolvi começar pela matéria mais fácil, já que o dia de hoje não está sendo muito proveitoso.

Ele começa a querer tirar a capa do meu uniforme. Com certeza ele está querendo me distrair. Mas eu quero terminar isso antes de dormir.

Ou antes de qualquer outra coisa.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu pergunto.

"Te deixando mais confortável..." Ele começa a puxar a manga da minha camisa para baixo, mas pára de repente.

"Você mudou de roupa?" Ele pergunta, confuso, com o dedo na alça do meu sutiã. Com certeza ele reconhece o sutiã que ele pegou embaixo da cama dele antes do almoço.

Eu sei que eu tenho que mentir. Afinal, nenhum cara gostaria de ouvir que a namorada dele estava nadando de sutiã e calcinha na frente de boa parte da escola (mesmo que não fossem sutiã e calcinha), mas eu faço a besteira de olhar para ele, e ele fica olhando fixamente nos meus olhos. E desse jeito é impossível eu mentir, então eu respondo, "Não...", baixinho.

"Mas..." É aparente no rosto dele que ele não está entendendo nada. "Você estava vestindo um biquíni..."

"Aparentemente sim... Tecnicamente, não." Eu tento ser vaga na resposta.

"Como assim?" Ele me olha ainda mais confuso do que antes, e eu respiro fundo. Se ele teve aquela reação no lago, imagina a reação dele se ficar sabendo o que eu realmente fiz.

Então óbvio que mais uma vez eu sou vaga na resposta, "Eu sou uma bruxa, não sou?"

"Lily..." O olhar dele mostra que ele não está mais confuso, e está começando a ficar furioso como estava no lago. "O que você fez?"

"Magia."

Ele respira fundo e bagunça o cabelo dele. Já percebi que é outro indicativo de quando o James está nervoso. "Eu sei que vou me arrepender de perguntar isso," ele bagunça mais ainda o cabelo, "mas que tipo de magia você fez?"

"Transfiguração." E então eu tento mudar de assunto... "Considerando que eu sou horrível em transfiguração, funcionou muito bem. Muito bem mesmo! Fiquei até muito impressionada. McGonagall me daria um Ótimo de tão boa que foi a minha transfiguração."

"Lily... O _que_ você transfigurou?"

"Sabia que esse tipo de roupa é mesmo muito parecido?" Eu tento argumentar antes mesmo de responder a pergunta dele, embora eu tenha toda a certeza que ele sabe muito bem o que eu fiz, pelo jeito que ele está respirando fundo e bagunçando o cabelo sem parar. "Realmente é muito parecido. Se você pensar bem, dá no mesmo até, de tão similares que são."

Ele agora fecha os olhos, e solta do olhar dele, eu posso voltar a olhar para a minha redação de Feitiços, e fingir que eu não disse nada demais. Realmente não foi nada demais, mas do jeito que o James já mostrou ser ciumento, ele não deve estar gostando nada disso.

"Quer dizer então," Ele fala, mas eu continuo a olhar fixamente para a redação, "que você estava de calcinha e sutiã? Que você se despiu de calcinha e sutiã na frente de quase todos os alunos de Hogwarts? "

"Eu já te disse. Tecnicamente sim, mas aparentemente não. Então, ninguém percebeu nada."

"Lily..." Ele vira o meu rosto, me forçando a olhar para ele.

Isso realmente não é nada bom... a fúria é clara nos olhos dele, por trás dos óculos dele. Então vou tentar distraí-lo.

Espero que funcione.

"Mas só você sabe disso..." Eu tento argumentar, enquanto começo a acariciar os braços dele. "E eu fiquei a maior parte do tempo com você. Então, só você que aproveitou o fato de eu estar de roupa de baixo."

Ele não fala nada, simplesmente olha para mim, claramente e completamente furioso. Tentando acalmá-lo, eu dou um beijo no queixo dele, e falo, "Ninguém viu nada..." Então eu começo a abrir a gravata dele, enquanto beijo o pescoço dele, tentando distrair ele.

Mas ele segura as minhas duas mãos com uma das mãos dele, enquanto a outra afasta o meu rosto do pescoço dele.

"Eu **não** acredito que você fez isso!" Ele solta as minhas mãos e o meu rosto, e caminha até o centro da Sala Comunal, e grita, "Porra, Lily! Andando de calcinha e sutiã no meio de vários alunos! Nadando também!"

"James..." Eu me levanto e caminho até ele, e o abraço. Ele não responde o abraço, mas também não me tira dele, "Não fica assim..."

"Como você quer que eu fique, Lily?" Ele bagunça o cabelo sem parar, mas eu não desfaço o abraço. "Boa parte da escola te viu de calcinha e sutiã! O _Ranhoso_ te viu de calcinha e sutiã!"

"Tec--"

"Não me venha com essa merda de tecnicamente sim!"

"Mas é verdade..." Eu acaricio o peito dele enquanto falo, "Só você que sabe. Para o resto da escola, eu estava de biquíni, que nem todas as outras alunas que estavam lá também. Ninguém viu que era calcinha e sutiã."

"Isso é inacreditável!" Ele fala, ainda nervoso, mas um dos braços dele envolvem a minha cintura em um abraço. "Por que você fez isso? Por que você não veio até aqui e mudou de roupa, como _eu_ fiz? Como todo mundo fez?"

"Porque o Tyler e o Michael me seguiram depois da aula de Runas, e eu não queria vir até aqui com os dois, porque eles iam acabar descobrindo a senha do retrato. Uma coisa é ter os Marotos entrando, até mesmo o Sirius em momentos inoportunos, mas outra coisa é ter esses dois entrando aqui quando quiserem. Eu não queria isso."

"Hmm..." ele diz, enquanto a outra mão finalmente me abraça pela cintura também. "Por que os dois acompanharam você?"

Eu balanço os ombros enquanto respondo, "Michael ia encontrar com a Mary nos terrenos, e Tyler queria estudar Transfiguração comigo."

"Estudar... tá bom..."

"Mas eu acabei ficando com você... Foi bem divertido debaixo d'água, não foi?" Eu beijo novamente o pescoço dele, e ele finalmente vira o rosto, e uma das mãos dele erguem o meu queixo e ele me beija nos lábios.

Quando solta o beijo, ele diz, "Não ache que eu esqueci disso..." Mas ele me segura no colo, e eu enrolo os pés na cintura dele, enquanto ele me carrega para o sofá, me deitando nele, e ele se deita em cima de mim.

* * *

A/N: E então, gostaram?

Alguns de vocês também lêem "A Cada Outra Meia Noite", e devem ter visto que eu voltei a postar nessa história. Pretendo postar o próximo capítulo de ACOMN antes de "Por Toda a Eternidade". Então é capaz de demorar uma a duas semanas para eu atualizar aqui.


	19. Londres

**AN**: Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Não tenho como me desculpar por ter ficado mais de dois meses sem postar nada! Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e que valha a pena a espera. Eu sei que eu me diverti muito escrevendo esse capítulo.

Quanto a demora, tenho que dizer que eu simplesmente não estava conseguindo escrever. Eu sabia o que ia acontecer nesse capítulo, não tinha bloqueio nenhum (nem tenho para os próximos capítulos, já que tenho muitos acontecimentos planejados antes mesmo de começar a escrever a história.). Mas simplesmente quando eu sentava para escrever, não saía nada.

Felizmente venci isso, e aqui está o capítulo para vocês!

X

_**Por Toda a Eternidade**_

_We are the champions, my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting, till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_cause we are the champions, of the world_

_Queen - "We Are The Champions"_

_**Capítulo 19 - Londres**_

_**James POV**_

Depois de ficar um tempo namorando com a Lily no sofá, tentando me esquecer das loucuras dela de hoje, me forço a levantar para irmos fazer a patrulha. Ainda bem que a patrulha hoje é mais tarde, senão estaríamos atrasados com certeza. É complicado ficar essa hora patrulhando com a Lily, por esses corredores frios e vazios, sem jogá-la contra a parede e beijá-la sem parar. Afinal, somos os malditos Monitores Chefe e temos que dar o maldito exemplo para os alunos. E como hoje é sexta, encontramos vários alunos fora das casas.

Por isso só consegui jogá-la contra a parede uma vez, no final da patrulha, que terminamos na Torre da Astronomia. Como agora estamos "fora de serviço", ela não pode reclamar. Não que ela possa falar muita coisa com os lábios ocupados desse jeito.

"James..." ela geme, e eu sorrio contra os lábios dela, com uma mão atrás do pescoço dela, segurando-a contra mim, impedindo-a de sair, e a outra vagando por baixo da blusa dela, acariciando as costas dela.

"Hmm..." é a única palavra que a minha mente consegue processar, e a minha boca consegue falar.

A minha mão sai do pescoço dela para o cabelo, e eu solto o prendedor do cabelo dela, deixando-o cair solto sobre os ombros dela.

"Incrível..." Vem uma voz atrás da gente. Juro que estou ficando cansado dessa voz me interromper sempre com a Lily. "Toda vez que eu encontro vocês dois, vocês estão se agarrando. É inacreditável que ainda não tenham descoberto o segredo de vocês. Além disso, vocês não deveriam dar o exemplo para os alunos? Sendo monitores chefes e tudo mais?"

A muito contragosto, solto a Lily e olho para trás. Vejo o Sirius inclinado na moldura da porta de entrada da Torre, de braços cruzados, e balançando a cabeça, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Mas a parte mais incrível, é que ele não está acompanhado de nenhuma garota. O que ele está fazendo na Torre da Astronomia, se não veio ficar com ninguém?

"Almofadinhas..." eu falo, tirando os meus óculos e limpando-os na minha camisa. Como estão todos embaçados, eu posso não estar enxergando alguma garota atrás dele. Os recoloco e vejo que ele realmente está sozinho. Estranho...

"O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora, Sirius?" Lily dá a voz a minha pergunta, prendendo novamente o cabelo. Não sei porque ela cisma de prender o cabelo. Eu prefiro ele solto.

"Tsc, tsc, tsc, Ruiva..." Sirius fala, com um sorriso maroto. "Fazendo esse tipo de pergunta para mim, você me dá todo o direito de repeti-la para você. Se bem que, no caso de vocês, isso é bem óbvio. O que o Dumbledore diria se soubesse o que os seus dois Monitores Chefes _responsáveis_ andam fazendo pelo castelo." Ele balança o rosto cinicamente.

Como está escuro, não dá para ver se a Lily ficou toda vermelha com esse comentário, mas conhecendo-a do jeito que eu conheço, tenho certeza que sim. Para ter certeza, eu acaricio a bochecha dela com o dedão e sinto que está quente. Sim, ela está toda corada.

"Mas nós dois somos os Monitores Chefe, Sirius. Então nós podemos ficar aqui a essa hora. Você, não." Lily diz, e eu não consigo deixar de rir junto com o Sirius. Nós dois nunca obedecemos o horário de recolher de Hogwarts. Não vai ser agora que ele vai mudar.

Agora, pelo menos, eu tenho a desculpa de ser o Monitor Chefe para não levar bronca por ficar vagando pelos corredores a noite.

"Lily," eu argumento, ainda sorrindo, "Você sabe muito bem que o que você disse não faz o menor sentido." E então eu olho para o Sirius, e continuo, "E também não faz o menor sentido ver você aqui na Torre de Astronomia, numa sexta a noite, _sozinho_. Já saiu com todas as garotas de Hogwarts, e agora não resta mais nenhuma?" Eu brinco.

"Não, não é por esse motivo." Ele diz, arranhando a barba rala dele. "Se eu quero sair daqui as 5 da manhã para irmos para Londres, eu não posso dormir. Senão jamais vou acordar no horário."

"Mas eu preciso dormir, Almofadinhas." Eu falo, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do Lily, que boceja. "E aparentemente, a Lily também precisa. Boa noite." Eu dou um tapa nas costas dele com a mão que não está abraçando a Lily.

"Boa noite, Pontas, Ruiva." Sirius diz, fechando a porta da Torre atrás de nós dois.

Caminhamos de volta até o nosso dormitório, mudamos de roupa, e a abraço por trás, de conchinha. Por mais que eu goste de dormir abraçado com ela apoiada no meu peito, como fizemos nas últimas noites, o meu braço de manhã acorda todo dormente. Claro que não vou reclamar disso com ela, mas também não custa nada tentar mudar um pouco...

Eu passo a mão pelo cabelo dela, colocando-o um pouco de lado, dando acesso ao meu ponto no pescoço dela, onde dou um beijo e falo, antes de cair no sono, "Boa noite, meu anjo."

Ouço ela falar um "_Boa noite._" baixinho.

X

Alguém me dá um tapa no rosto. Outro tapa no rosto. E mais outro, e outro, e a sequência de tapas só termina quando eu grito, me sentando e esfregando os olhos, "Que merda é essa!?"

""Não grita, imbecil! Você vai acordar a Ruiva..." Almofadinhas diz, sussurrando.

Como é? Eu olho para ela deitada ao meu lado, ainda dormindo. Depois olho para ele, sem entender nada.

"Já tinha esquecido que você era lento de manhã, Pontas." Almofadinhas continua sussurrando, "Mas não temos tempo para isso. Levante-se! Já são 5h10. Já estamos atrasados."

Isso me faz levantar rapidamente, o que faz com que a Lily balbucie algo que não consigo entender, e vire para o lado, sem acordar. Aparentemente ela tem sono pesado...

"Foi mal, cara." Eu falo baixo, me vestindo rapidamente e me desculpando por ter nos atrasado.

Quando estou saindo pela porta do meu quarto, o Sirius, ainda dentro do quarto, fala, "Não esquece a vassoura."

Eu entro de novo no quarto, passo pelo Sirius, pego a vassoura, passo pelo Sirius novamente, e quando chego na porta novamente, eu falo, "Vamos?"

"Eu tinha esquecido de como você fica mal humorado quando te acordam de manhã." Ele me responde, rindo e saindo junto comigo do aposento dos Monitores Chefe.

Na verdade, a Lily com certeza discordaria do que ele falou, mas eu não vou dizer como que eu tenho que ser acordado para não ficar de mal humor. Afinal, nunca devemos dar idéias para o Sirius. Nunca.

Caminhamos até a Torre da Astronomia, de onde montamos nas vassouras e vamos voando até a Casa dos Gritos. Voar é muito mais rápido do que pegar a passagem secreta do Salgueiro Lutador, e além do que, nada melhor do que um vento frio no rosto para despertar uma pessoa.

Mesmo ainda estando escuro, não é difícil achar o caminho até a Vila de Hogsmeade. Esse caminho já é instintivo para todos os Marotos. Seja por passagem secreta, voando, ou até mesmo pelo caminho fácil e sem graça, que conecta a escola a Vila.

"Quantas horas devemos levar daqui até Londres?" Pergunto quando desmontamos da vassoura, em frente a porta de trás da Casa dos Gritos.

"Não sei ao certo..." Sirius diz, abrindo a porta. "O trem leva em torno de sete horas, mas quem sabe conseguimos ser mais rápidos."

"Com certeza na volta seremos mais rápidos." Eu argumento, entrando na casa e colocando a minha vassoura em cima do sofá destruído. "Então vamos ter muito tempo para aproveitar o Beco Diagonal..." Eu falo, com um sorriso maroto. Almofadinhas responde com o mesmo sorriso, e leva a moto até o lado de fora da casa.

Sirius liga a moto, e aperta o botão de vôo, que obviamente não funciona. Eu olho para ele sem entender nada.

"Droga." ele reclama. "Achei que talvez tivesse voltado a funcionar..." ele aperta o botão mais uma vez, novamente sem nenhum efeito. "Poderíamos aproveitar Londres muito mais se essa droga estivesse funcionando." Ele aperta o botão diversas vezes, sem parar.

"Desiste, Almofadinhas." eu falo, me sentando atrás dele. "Não quer funcionar."

"Droga de moto..." ele reclama, ligando a moto e saímos na direção da estação de trem de Hogsmeade, para o tão esperado passeio.

Mas como eu estava errado.

Como ainda está escuro, está bem frio. E não é mais o tipo de frio que me fez acordar na vassoura. Essa moto nem se compara a sensação de voar em uma vassoura. Em uma vassoura, você sente as correntes de vento, você tem uma sensação de liberdade inexplicável. Nessa moto trouxa quebrada, só estou sentindo os buracos e as ondulações do chão. Como queremos chegar rápido, Almofadinhas acelera a moto até a velocidade máxima, então o nosso trajeto é composto de muitos solavancos, desvios, e freadas bruscas quando animais decidem cruzar o nosso caminho.

Com o barulho do motor da moto, não temos como conversar. E como estamos em uma moto, em vez do trem de costume, não podemos esticar a perna. Então ficar nessa posição sentado por várias horas começa a ficar bem incômodo. Além do mais, eu saí com tanta pressa de Hogwarts que nem ao menos fui ao banheiro...

E esses solavancos da moto em alta velocidade não estão ajudando em nada...

Droga...

Agora q estou pensando no assunto, eu realmente preciso mijar...

Bato nas costas do Sirius, que vira um pouco o rosto e grita, "O que foi?"

"Pára a moto!!!" Eu respondo gritando.

"Quê!?" Ele grita.

"PÁRA AGORA!!!" Eu grito, já desesperado.

Ele freia bruscamente, e antes mesmo que a moto pare completamente, ou que ele se vire para perguntar, "Que merda é essa, Pontas?", eu solto da moto. Mas eu não respondo. Eu simplesmente saio correndo até as árvores da floresta que contornam o trilho do trem, abro o zíper da calça e finalmente dou aquela mijada.

Quando retorno, Almofadinhas está dando altas gargalhadas.

"Da próxima vez eu mijo na sua moto." Eu ameaço, e ele pára de rir no mesmo instante.

"Isso não tem graça, Pontas." Ele responde, acelerando a moto mais uma vez, e continuamos no nosso caminho até Londres.

As horas passam lentamente. Muito lentamente. E eu que achei que esse passeio até Londres seria muito divertido. Bem, vou ter que compensar a monotonia da ida enquanto estivermos em Londres. No melhor estilo Maroto.

Agora estou começando a ficar com fome. Muita fome. Afinal, não como nada desde a janta de ontem. Quando finalmente paramos em frente ao Caldeirão Furado, meu estômago ronca sem parar, com certeza pressentindo que a comida está próxima. Muito próxima.

Mas antes mesmo que eu saia da moto, Sirius entra correndo no Caldeirão Furado. Pensando bem, isso faz sentido. Ele sempre foi de comer muito mais do que eu, então deve estar completamente faminto.

Eu entro no Caldeirão Furado a tempo de ver a porta do banheiro masculino se fechando atrás do Sirius. Ah, então está explicado. Ele também tinha que mijar...

Tom está parado olhando para o Sirius, claramente sem entender o que está acontecendo, ou por que dois alunos de Hogwarts estão no estabelecimento dele, em Setembro.

"Tom!" Eu falo, cumprimentando-o e me sentando no bar em frente a ele. Ele continua parado, mas agora olhando para mim, incrédulo. "Cara, eu estou morrendo de fome! O que tem para o almoço?"

"É..."

"Excelente!" Com a fome que eu estou, nem me importo com o que seja. "Eu vou querer dois! E um uísque de fogo..."

Ele se abaixa e coloca uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e um copo sujo na minha frente. Bem, pelo menos eu tentei... Pelo menos conseguimos uísque de fogo com a Rosmerta...

Eu abro a garrafa e bebo do próprio gargalo, que provavelmente está mais limpa do que o copo que ele me deu.

Logo depois, Sirius se senta ao meu lado.

"Chegou a tempo, Almofadinhas?" Eu sacaneio ele.

"Não enche, Pontas." Ele se vira para o Tom, que está chegando com duas tigelas de sopa. "Uísque de fogo, Tom."

Tom coloca as duas sopas no bar e se abaixa. Só que em vez de se levantar com a cerveja amanteigada, ele pega um copo, e o enche com uísque de fogo, e coloca na frente do Almofadinhas.

"Ei!" Eu reclamo, apontando para o copo dele. "Por que você ganha uísque e eu só cerveja amanteigada?"

"Está tudo na entonação, meu caro Pontas." Ele fala, balançando os ombros e tomando um gole do tão desejado uísque de fogo.

"Isso não é justo..." eu reclamo, mas como sei que não vou conseguir mesmo a bebida, resolvo responder as reclamações do meu estômago, e como a sopa. Parece mais água do que sopa, mas a fome é tão grande que eu como tudo rapidamente.

"Caramba, Pontas!" Sirius diz, olhando para a minha tigela completamente vazia. "A Ruiva realmente está esgotando você... Acho que nunca te vi tão faminto..."

Eu só não respondo ele porque o Tom chega com o prato principal, que eu ataco da mesma forma como ataquei a sopa.

Enquanto Sirius começa a comer o prato principal, ele vai direto ao assunto. "Tom, tem como você entrar em contato com o cara que enfeitiçou a minha moto trouxa? Ela não está mais voando. E eu gostaria que ele consertasse ainda hoje. Não quero ficar sem ela por mais um tempo."

"Vou ligar para ele." Tom fala, virando de costas e caminhando na direção da lareira. Ele pega um punhado de Pó de Flú e se agacha na lareira.

Dois minutos depois, ele retorna, dizendo, "Ele vem daqui a uma hora. Ficou bem surpreso que parou de funcionar..."

Enquanto esperamos, eu tomo mais uma cerveja amanteigada, e Sirius continua a beber o uísque de fogo. Mas depois de algumas rodadas, Sirius começa a ficar um pouco alterado...

"Tom," ele fala, e já sei que lá vem ele com as piadinhas dele, "O que tem quatorze pernas e não consegue voar de jeito nenhum?"

O dono do bar fica pensativo por um tempo, e finalmente desiste, "Não sei..."

"O time de Quadribol da Lufa-lufa!" Sirius ri sem parar da própria piada, batendo com o punho na mesa. Depois ele limpa as lágrimas que escorrem dos olhos, e pergunta, "Quantos centauros são necessários para acender uma varinha?"

Ah, não... Lá vem as piadas de acender varinha... acho que já ouvi em torno de mil delas...

Mas dessa vez ele nem espera o Tom responder, e já responde, "Nenhum! Marte está extraordinariamente brilhante hoje!"

E mais risadas do Sirius...

"Muito bom, não é?" Sirius continua, e Tom dá uma risada fraca. "Tenho outra... Quantos Lordes das Trevas são necessários para acender uma varinha?" E ele já sai respondendo, "Dois! Um para acender, e mais um para matá-lo e levar o crédito!"

"Calma, calma, tenho mais..." Ele respira fundo, controlando a risada, e continua, "Quantos fundadores de Hogwarts são necessários para acender uma varinha?"

Dessa vez ele espera dois segundos, antes de dar a resposta, "Quatro! Dois para entrarem numa briga sobre qual casa é a melhor, um para balançar o rosto olhando os dois brigando, e um para acender a maldita varinha!"

E ele abaixa o rosto na mesa, rindo sem parar. É melhor eu parar com isso. Nunca entendi porque quando o Almofadinhas fica bêbado, ele fica bobo.

E o pior, as piadas que ele conta, ele aprendeu com o Rabicho...

Felizmente o bruxo que enfeitiçou a moto chega, e eu faço um feitiço de sobriedade no Sirius, que pára de rir instantaneamente. Tom vai até o bruxo de cabelos ruivos, e o cumprimenta, "Arthur! Há quanto tempo que você não aparece aqui!"

Arthur aperta a mão do dono do bar, enquanto sorri e fala, "Pois é, com os pequenos lá em casa, e a Molly grávida de novo, com os enjôos matinais e os hormônios..." Ele respira fundo, e então continua, "Então não temos muito tempo livre."

"Ela está grávida de novo!?" Tom pergunta.

Arthur ri, mas não fala nada, somente caminha até nós dois. Não é difícil concluir que um de nós dois é o dono da moto gigante do lado de fora, já que somos os únicos clientes do estabelecimento.

"Arthur Weasley." Ele diz, apertando a mão do Sirius.

"Prazer." Sirius responde, "Eu sou Sirius Black, e esse é James Potter." ele aponta para mim.

"Black?" Arthur olha para o Sirius, com os olhos arregalados, aparentemente surpreso.

"Não se preocupe, ele é a ovelha negra da família." Eu falo, para acalmar o bruxo.

"Hmm..." Arthur diz, parecendo estar pensativo, "Deve ser mesmo. Nunca vi um Black tocar em um artigo trouxa."

Sirius ri, e oferece, "Quer beber alguma coisa, enquanto conversamos?"

"Não, obrigado." Arthur agradece, sorrindo, "Mas a Molly quase me matou quando eu disse que tinha que sair, e ela ia ter que ficar com todas as crianças sozinha. Com as alterações de humor dela, quanto mais rápido eu for, e voltar para casa, melhor."

"Quantos filhos você tem?" Eu pergunto, sem conter a curiosidade.

"Três meninos. Gui, Carlinhos e Percy. Gui tem 6 anos, Carlinhos tem 4 anos, e o Percy acabou de fazer 1 ano. Mas a minha mulher está grávida de novo." Ele responde, com um grande sorriso. Óbvio que Almofadinhas e eu olhamos assustado para ele. Quatro filhos. Eu não consigo nem imaginar. Nem quero imaginar.

Tudo bem que eu sempre odiei quando pequeno ser um filho único, sempre quis irmãos, até conhecer o Sirius. Mas quatro filhos!

"Quatro filhos!?" Sirius pergunta, sem tato na língua.

Arthur ri e responde, "Molly quer uma menina. Diz que só vai parar quando tiver uma menina. Ela diz que tem certeza que dessa vez são gêmeas. Que nada melhor do que duas meninas de uma vez só."

Nossa... se forem gêmeas mesmo, serão cinco filhos! Imagina cuidar de 5 filhos. Afinal, uma mulher e um homem tem dois braços cada um... Conseguem segurar até quatro crianças, mas cinco! Eles vão estar em desvantagem...

Será que a Lily vai querer ter tantos filhos como a mulher do Arthur?

Espero que não...

"Bom, vamos então direto ao assunto." Sirius diz, "O botão de vôo da moto não quer funcionar de jeito nenhum! Quando tentei usar da última vez, deu um barulho estranho, um estrondo, e não funcionou!"

"Droga!" Arthur diz, coçando o queixo com uma das mãos, pensativo. "Mesmo problema que eu estou tendo com o meu carro enfeitiçado..."

"Você tem um carro enfeitiçado?" Eu pergunto.

"Claro!" Ele responde, excitado, "Um Ford Anglia azul! Uma beleza! Você tem que ver! Claro que agora que a família está aumentando, eu vou ter que usar um feitiço do lado de dentro do carro, para ficar mais espaçoso. Mas isso não vem ao caso... Você chegou a usar a moto? Ela chegou a funcionar?"

"Sim. Usei durante várias horas." Sirius responde.

E sim, ele tem razão. Ele estava seguindo o trem a horas na moto, antes de escondê-la na floresta, e ela parar de funcionar.

"E não deu nenhum sinal de falha no caminho?" Arthur pergunta.

"Hmmm..." Sirius pensa, e responde, "Ela estava engasgando de vez em quando, mas eu achei que fosse normal para um artigo trouxa."

Arthur balança o rosto e fala, "Não... Não é normal. Eu estou tendo o mesmo problema com o meu carro. Depois de várias horas de vôo seguida, ele pára de voar. Com uma moto, que é mais leve, menor, e carrega menos bruxos, o feitiço não deveria falhar da mesma forma. Hmmm..."

Ele fica parado pensando por um tempo, e fala, "Deixe-me ver a moto. Quem sabe assim eu tenho alguma idéia do que está dando errado."

Levamos a moto para os fundos do Caldeirão Furado, passando com muito cuidado com o bebê gigante por dentro do Caldeirão, mas mesmo assim derrubamos algumas cadeiras e mesas que estavam no caminho. Do lado de fora, Sirius e Arthur começam a analisar a moto. Eu fico parado encostado no muro de tijolos que dá acesso ao Beco Diagonal, esperando. Afinal, eu não entendo nada de motos, não vou ajudar muito.

"É..." Arthur fala, depois de analisar a moto. "A mesma coisa que aconteceu com o meu carro..."

"O que é?" Almofadinhas pergunta, preocupado.

"A magia se desgastou. Tem um leve vestígio dela, mas não o suficiente para fazer a moto voar."

"Tem como consertar?" Eu pergunto.

"Claro! Claro..." Arthur responde. "Mas..."

"Mas o quê?" Almofadinhas pergunta, ainda preocupado. Acho que nunca o vi tão preocupado com algo material na vida dele. Acho que ele me mata se souber que chamei o bebê dele de algo material...

"Temos duas opções," Arthur diz, "Ou eu fico com a moto por um tempo, e tento verificar o que está acontecendo de errado com o feitiço, ou eu conserto agora, mas não temos como saber se o problema não vai se repetir."

"Você ficaria com ela por quanto tempo?" Almofadinhas pergunta, claramente nada satisfeito com _essa_ opção.

"Uma ou duas semanas, no mínimo. Molly não gosta muito que eu mexa com coisas trouxas... E com as crianças..."

"Vou arriscar então." Almofadinhas decide. "Conserta agora mesmo. Tomara que dê certo..."

Arthur começa a analisar a moto, e eu pergunto, impaciente, "Quanto tempo vai demorar?"

"Em torno de uma hora. Duas no máximo. Eu tenho que desmontar a moto para chegar na peça que eu tenho que enfeitiçar, e depois tenho que montar tudo de novo. Não gosto de desmontar com magia, pois nem sempre dá certo em artigos trouxas..."

"Precisa de ajuda?" Sirius pergunta.

"Não, não... Dêem uma volta no Beco Diagonal enquanto esperam. Mas tomem muito cuidado. Nos dias de hoje não é nada seguro ficar fora de casa."

Beco Diagonal? Vamos ter que ficar no mínimo uma hora no Beco Diagonal? Esse lugar perdeu a graça no terceiro ano. O único motivo pelo qual viemos aqui todos os anos é para comprar os livros. Preferia estar fazendo milhões de outras coisas.

A expressão no rosto do Sirius mostra que ele está tão _satisfeito_ com isso como eu.

Bato com a varinha no tijolo que abre o acesso ao Beco, e falo, "Não foi assim que eu imaginei o nosso passeio a Londres. Presos no Beco Diagonal por uma hora."

"Que saco!" Almofadinhas concorda.

Como esperado, o lugar está deserto. Completamente deserto. Não sei como os lojistas estão mantendo suas lojas abertas, não devem estar vendendo absolutamente nada.

"Se pelo menos aqui tivesse uma loja que nem a Zonkos, essa uma hora poderia ser bem aproveitada." Almofadinhas comenta, enquanto andamos pela rua principal do Beco.

"Com certeza! Por que ninguém nunca abriu uma loja dessas aqui?"

"Sei lá... vai ver os burros acham que somente alunos de Hogwarts comprem esse tipo de material, e por isso que a Zonkos é um sucesso."

"Cara, eu aposto que uma loja de travessuras aqui seria o maior sucesso."

"Com certeza!"

"Acho que a única coisa de útil que podemos fazer é passar na loja de Artigos de Qualidade de Quadribol. Eu posso ver se eles têm um Pomo de Ouro." Eu sugiro.

"O que aconteceu com o seu?" Ele pergunta, curioso.

"Lily destruiu uma das asas dele." Respondo, sorrindo quando me lembro de como ela destruiu a asa do meu pobre pomo de estimação. "Ou quem sabe eles possam consertá-lo..." Eu comento, retirando o pomo do bolso aonde eu sempre o guardo. Eu gostaria muito de consertá-lo. Afinal, ele tem tantas lembranças felizes. Agora mais do que nunca...

"Pontas, eu realmente não estou te reconhecendo. Lily destruiu a asa do seu pomo de ouro, sobreviveu ao fato, e você ainda sorri quando me conta isso!?" Almofadinhas pergunta, parando de andar e com uma aparência de surpresa completa.

"É..." eu respondo simplesmente.

"Escuta o que eu estou te falando. Essa garota está acabando com a pouco bom senso que você tem."

Eu rio, e ele continua. "Ou pior! Ela está passando o bom senso dela, de monitora chefe certinha para você!"

Óbvio que eu rio mais ainda. Monitora chefe certinha? Se tem algo que a Lily me provou desde que estamos juntos, é que ela não é nenhum pouco certinha.

Graças a Merlin por isso!

Almofadinhas continua resmungando sobre a má influência da Lily sobre a minha pessoa até chegarmos a loja de Quadribol. Lá ele se distrai com todas as vassouras expostas e esquece o assunto.

Mas tenho certeza que somente esqueceu o assunto momentaneamente.

O dono da loja fica radiante ao ver dois clientes na sua loja, de uma só vez. Eu caminho até o balcão, e mostro o pomo, que continua na minha mão, "Boa tarde, Senhor. Será que ele tem conserto?" Pego com um dos dedos a asa quebrada do pomo, e mostro para o dono.

"Por Merlin!" O dono parece espantado ao ver o estado do meu pobre pomo. "Como você fez isso!? Pomos são muito resistentes..." Ele divaga, pegando o pomo da minha mão, e analisando a asa quebrada.

"Então? Consegue consertá-lo?" Eu pergunto ansioso, indo direto ao assunto.

"Consigo sim, claro!" Ele responde como se eu tivesse o insultado com a minha pergunta. Ele pega a varinha do bolso de trás da calça, e aponta para o pomo, que fica como novo em segundos, balançando as duas asas sem parar, feliz.

Antes que ele resolva voar em alta velocidade, e que eu tenha que pegar uma das vassouras da loja para pegá-lo, eu o retiro rapidamente da mão do dono.

"Bons reflexos!" O dono comenta. "Apanhador, eu sugiro?"

"Não." Eu respondo sorrindo. "Artilheiro."

"Eu sempre disse que ele deveria ser apanhador." Almofadinhas comenta, agora ao meu lado. "Mas não, sempre quis ser artilheiro. Um dom desperdiçado, eu posso te garantir."

"Sim, eu tenho bons reflexos. Mas eu acho a posição de apanhador meia sem graça. Você fica somente procurando o pomo, e desviando dos balaços, enquanto fica de fora de toda a ação do jogo. Quando você finalmente faz algo, que é apanhar o pomo, o jogo acaba!"

"Mas você ganha 150 pontos para o time!" Almofadinhas discute. "Com você como apanhador, em vez daquele imbecil que você escolheu, nós temos muito mais chance de ganhar!"

"Mas geralmente eu consigo mais do que 150 pontos como artilheiro! O apanhador no nosso time só serve para parar o jogo!" Eu discuto com ele.

"E se for o outro apanhador que pegar o pomo? E então? Mesmo que você tenha feito mais de 150 pontos, com certeza os artilheiros do time adversário também vai ter feito algum ponto! Aí nós perdemos!"

"Nós temos um bom goleiro."

"Eu tenho razão e você sabe disso!"

"É..." o dono da loja fala, no meio da nossa discussão, "São 3 Galeões, por favor."

"O quê!?" O dono da loja ganha a atenção do Almofadinhas. "3 galeões só para apontar a varinha para um pomo!?"

"A situação está difícil..." O dono tenta argumentar, "Ninguém tem aparecido na loja para comprar nada, então os preços aumentaram..."

"Isso é um roubo!" Almofadinhas continua a discutir.

Mas para falar a verdade, nem ele nem eu mesmo sabemos o quanto que custa para consertar um pomo de ouro, já que nunca precisamos consertar um antes. Almofadinhas simplesmente gosta de pechinchar... e discutir...

"Você sabe quem ele é?" Almofadinhas continua, enquanto eu pego 2 galeões do meu bolso. "James Potter! Você sabe quantas vassouras já vendeu para os Potter, certo?"

O dono concorda, balançando a cabeça.

"Então," Agora eu entro na discussão, "Que tal eu continuar comprando as vassouras aqui, e deixarmos isso tudo por 2 galeões?" Eu ofereço, colocando os 2 galeões em cima do balcão.

"Cer... Certo..." O dono diz, alterado, mas pega os galeões de cima do balcão.

"Ótimo. Até a próxima vez!" Eu falo, saindo da loja, junto com o Sirius.

Sirius dá uma das suas risadas que mais parecem um latido do lado de fora da loja, e diz, "Que tal pegarmos esse galeão que sobrou, e tomarmos um sorvete?"

"Excelente!" Eu respondo, guardando o pomo no bolso aonde sempre o guardo, e me dirigindo a Florean Fortescue. A sorveteria está tão vazia quanto a loja de Artigos de Qualidade de Quadriol, e o dono fica tão feliz quanto o dono da loja anterior em nos ver.

Depois de tomarmos dois sundaes cada, saímos da loja.

Como faz quase uma hora que deixamos a moto com o Weasley, decidimos voltar para ver se ele já terminou de consertar a moto. Mas no caminho passamos pela loja Animais Mágicos, e um gatinho na vitrine me chama a atenção, e paro de andar.

"O que foi?" Almofadinhas pergunta, percebendo que eu parei de andar, e olhando para trás.

"Um gato." Eu falo, esclarecendo o óbvio.

"Eu sei que é um gato..." Sirius fala, irritado. "Mas por que estamos parados olhando esse gato, em vez de indo buscar a minha moto?"

O gato é cinza claro, e está deitado dormindo como se fosse uma bola de pêlo. Também parece ser bem novo. Muito novo. Não conheço muito de gatos, mas acho que tem uns 3 meses.

"Vamos, Pontas!" Almofadinhas fala, impaciente.

"Um minuto." Eu falo, abrindo a porta da loja.

"Pontas!" Almofadinhas grita.

Eu entro na loja e fecho a porta. Na mesma hora sou surpreendido pelo forte cheiro de animais.

"Olá!" Uma vendedora jovem vem me cumprimentar com um grande sorriso. "Com o que posso te ajudar?"

"Eu quero aquele gato da vitrine." Eu vou direto ao assunto. Quanto menos tempo deixar o Sirius esperando do lado de fora, melhor. "Quanto custa?"

"Ah, o cinza!" Ela exclama, alegre. "Ele é lindo, não é?"

Ela vai até a vitrine e o pega no colo, acordando-o. Vejo então que ele tem olhos verdes, mas não tão verdes quanto os da Lily. Os dele são de um verde bem claro. A dona vem com ele no colo até aonde eu estou, passando pelas gaiolas de alguns ratos, que esguicham assustados ao ver o gato, e se escondem no canto de suas gaiolas.

"Pode segurá-lo." E ela coloca o gatinho na minha mão, com muito cuidado. O gato mia baixinho ao ser transferido do colo dela para as minhas mãos. O pêlo dele é curto, mas muito macio.

Como eu realmente não entendo muito de gatos, pergunto, "É macho ou fêmea?"

"Macho. Tem dois meses. Acabou de chegar na minha loja. Chegou ontem mesmo, para falar a verdade."

Eu faço carinho com a ponta do meu dedo indicador no pescoço dele, e ele estica o pescoço e começa a ronronar, gostando do carinho. Mas como a jovem bruxa até agora não respondeu a minha pergunta, eu a repito, "Quanto custa?"

"Para você, 5 galeões." Não sei se isso quer dizer que ela aumentou ou abaixou o preço por causa de mim, mas como o Sirius já está andando de um lado para o outro do lado de fora da loja, impaciente, eu resolvo não argumentar o preço, e pego as moedas do meu bolso e entrego a bruxa.

"Não precisa de mais nada para ele?" Ela pergunta, esperançosa de vender mais alguma coisa. "Comida, loção de banho, uma cama bem aconchegante?" Eu vejo uma pilha de travesseiros de aparência confortável.

Mas antes que eu possa me decidir, Sirius começa a bater no vidro da loja, e o vejo gritando _"Vamos logo!"_

"Não, muito obrigado." Eu falo, colocando o gato com cuidado em um dos bolsos da minha capa, e saio da loja.

"Tchau! Volte sempre!" Ouço a vendedora falar, enquanto fecho a porta.

"Até que enfim!" Sirius exclama, ao me ver do lado de fora.

"Não reclama, Almofadinhas. Eu não demorei tanto assim."

"Por que diabos você resolveu comprar esse gato?" Ele pergunta, apontando para o bolso aonde coloquei o gato, que está com a cabeça para fora do bolso, olhando, ainda sonolento, para o lado de fora.

Eu balanço os ombros e respondo, enquanto voltamos a caminhar para o muro que dá acesso ao Caldeirão Furado. "Sei lá."

Mas na verdade, eu sei muito bem o motivo.

"Pontas, agora é sério. Você não acha que não poderia ter arranjado um outro bichinho de estimação!? Afinal, eu sou um cachorro e o Peter é um rato. Ter um gato por perto não é uma idéia muito boa."

"Eu sei disso."

"Mas não parece! Além do mais, você já tem um bicho! Uma coruja! Ou você esqueceu completamente do pobre Max? Você sabe que, teoricamente, cada aluno só pode ter ou um sapo, ou um rato, ou um gato, ou uma coruja."

"Eu sei disso."

Sirius balança a cabeça enquanto caminha, mas depois ele pára e arregala os olhos. "Ah, não!"

"O quê?" Pergunto, olhando para aonde ele está olhando, não vendo nada demais.

"Você comprou esse gato para a Ruiva!"

"É." Respondo, balançando os ombros.

"Pontas, Pontas, Pontas... tsc, tsc, tsc." Ele fala, balançando a cabeça.

"O quê?"

"Você não podia ter feito isso, Pontas." Ele fala como se estivesse explicando tudo, e apóia um braço no meu ombro, enquanto explica, "Porque esse tipo de presente, não se dá no início de um namoro."

"Qual o problema de dar agora?"

"No início," Ele responde, claramente ignorando a minha pergunta, "Damos flores, chocolates, esse tipo de coisa. Talvez até um perfume, mas é mais arriscado."

"Mas qual o problema do gato?"

"O problema é que agora você não vai ter o que dar, caso você estrague tudo com ela!"

"Como é?"

O gato também está olhando para o Sirius do meu bolso, como se também não estivesse entendendo porque ele não deveria estar aqui.

"Pontas, pensa comigo. Você, por algum motivo qualquer, faz alguma merda. A Ruiva fica possessa com você, e você tem que encontrar algum jeito de reconciliar com ela. Aí você aparece com esse gato, e ela vai se desmanchar toda ao olhar a _carinha lindinha_ dele," Ele aponta para o gato, que dá um miado em resposta, "e vai esquecer de tudo que aconteceu, e tudo vai voltar ao normal. Certo?"

Mas ele nem espera eu responder, e continua, "Mas agora, você estragou tudo! Tudo porque resolveu ser imprudente, e tomar uma atitude desse _nível_ sem ao menos me consultar antes! Agora, quando você estiver numa situação similar a essa, meu caro Pontas, você está ferrado! Vai ter que se rebaixar a dar flores e chocolates."

"E qual o problema com flores e chocolates?"

"O problema é que eles não tem a carinha lindinha desse aí!" E volta a apontar para o gato. "Você vai ter rosas com espinhos sendo usadas como arma em você, e chocolates sendo atirados no seu cabelo."

Eu rio imaginando se alguma bruxa de Hogwarts já jogou chocolate no precioso cabelo do Almofadinhas, e ele continua, "Você está rindo? Ela jamais atiraria o gato em você. Mas tente tirar chocolate com creme de cereja do cabelo!"

Eu volto a rir, e o gato perde a atenção na nossa conversa, e resolve voltar a dormir, entrando no meu bolso, e se aninhando dentro dele.

"Ouça o que eu estou te dizendo. No dia que você precisar, você vai se arrepender por já ter dado o gato a ela!"

"Almofadinhas, meu pai sempre me disse que é para isso que existem as jóias..." Eu argumento, mostrando para ele que nem tudo está tão perdido como ele acha.

"Sim, mas jóias são muito mais caras do que animais de estimação!" Ele argumenta, "Você vai ficar pobre se tiver que dar jóias a todas as garotas com quem brigar."

Realmente, imagina se o Sirius tiver que dar uma jóia para todas as garotas com as quais ele já brigou...

Voltamos ao pátio dos fundos do Caldeirão Furado, e encontramos o Arthur acabando de remontar a moto. Vários pedaços dela ainda estão espalhados pelo chão sujo. O cara do Sirius ao ver o bebê dele, desmantelado desse jeito é cômico demais.

"Calma, Almofadinhas. Respira fundo. Conta até mil." Contar até cem com certeza não é o suficiente, e isso fica bem claro pela forma como ele respira ofegante, e os punhos dele estão fechados. "Está terminando, Weasley?" Eu pergunto, enquanto ele enfeitiça alguns dos pedaços de volta a posição original na moto.

"Sim, sim. Só falta encaixar essas partes."

"Conseguiu consertar?" Eu pergunto, já que aparentemente o Almofadinhas perdeu temporariamente o dom da fala.

"Creio que sim. Mas só saberemos ao certo quando terminar de remontar."

E dez minutos depois, ele termina de remontar a moto, e a respiração do Sirius vai voltando ao normal.

"Vamos testar?" Arthur pergunta, guardando a varinha, e Sirius monta na moto.

Depois de ligá-la, ele aperta o botão de acionar o vôo, que funciona de primeira. "Fabuloso!" Arthur exclama. "Como eu havia dito, dessa vez o feitiço não deve se esgotar tão facilmente. Eu enfeiticei outras partes da moto, que não havia enfeitiçado antes."

"Então agüenta uma viagem até Hogwarts?" Eu pergunto.

"Claro! Creio que vocês não terão problema. Caso a moto engasgue no trajeto, ou perca altitude, ou tenha qualquer comportamento estranho, me avisem, ok? Agora eu tenho que ir. Molly vai me matar quando eu voltar..."

"Quanto te devo?" Almofadinhas pergunta.

"Nada, nada. Afinal, você já me pagou, certo?" Weasley fala, apertando a mão do Sirius e depois a minha. "Só não comentem nada com a minha mulher sobre isso, ok? Ela já odeia que eu me divirta com os artigos trouxas em casa. Se ela souber que enfeiticei essa moto para você, eu sou um bruxo morto."

Eu nem conheço a mulher dele, muito menos o Sirius, mas ambos concordamos em manter silêncio sobre esse assunto.

O bruxo vai embora da mesma maneira como veio, por Pó de Flú, e assim que ele sai, eu me viro para o Sirius, e falo, sorrindo, "Londres trouxa?"

"Claro!" Ele responde, também sorrindo.

Levamos a moto para o lado de fora do Caldeirão Furado, nos despedindo do Tom no caminho (e pagando a conta do almoço e bebidas), e partimos em direção a Londres trouxa.

Sirius e eu decidimos, quando vimos que teríamos que fazer essa viagem, dar uma volta pela Londres trouxa. Afinal, já conhecemos muito bem todos os bairros, vilas, etc, bruxos. Mas não conhecemos quase nada trouxo.

Vai ser muito divertido.

No caminho passamos por uma grande livraria, mas óbvio que não entramos. Por mais curiosidade que eu ou o Almofadinhas tenhamos em saber se os livros trouxas são muito diferentes dos livros bruxos, de jeito nenhum vamos entrar em uma livraria. Livraria bruxa para nós, só uma vez por ano, e porque é obrigatório para adquirir os livros, que são obrigatórios em Hogwarts.

Passamos por um estádio, similar ao de Quadribol, que vai ter um jogo trouxa. Decidindo que esta é uma boa forma de passar o nosso tempo, entramos para assistir o jogo de fubol, Chelsea contra Manchester United. A porta do estádio está lotada, homens com os uniformes dos dois times, gritando uns para os outros que o time deles é o melhor.

Até agora é muito parecido com Quadribol.

Nos juntamos aos homens, que olham estranhamente as nossas capas bruxas, mas estão muito ocupados discutindo uns com os outros para prestar muita atenção em nós dois. Como o símbolo do Chelsea é um leão, decidimos torcer para eles.

Os portões se abrem e todos começam a entrar. Quando chega a nossa vez, pedem o nosso ingresso. Nem sabíamos que deveríamos ter comprado ingresso. Com todos berrando atrás de nós por estarmos parando a fila, saímos e vamos para a cabine indicada por um dos torcedores, comprar o maldito ingresso.

"Você tem dinheiro trouxa?" Almofadinhas pergunta.

"Não... mas a gente dá um jeito..."

Chego na cabine e peço dois ingressos, e o rapaz me diz que custam sei lá quantas libras. Seja lá o que isso signifique.

"Olha," Eu falo para ele, "eu não tenho libra não. Mas tenho essas moedas raras aqui. Essa aqui é de bronze, essa é de prata, e essa é de ouro. Quer trocá-las por 2 ingressos?"

Os olhos do vendedor se arregalam quando eu falo que a moeda é de ouro, e ele pega as três moedas, e me entrega dois ingressos, sem pestanejar.

"Muito fácil." Eu comento, enquanto entrego o ingresso do Sirius para ele, e entramos no estádio.

Por dentro é muito parecido ao estádio de Quadribol, porém menor. Mas espero que esse fubol seja tão excitante quanto. Com certeza esse povo todo não estaria aqui se não fosse, gritando do jeito que estão. Mas me estranha muito o fato de não terem os três arcos de cada lado. Somente um retângulo com uma rede de cada lado.

Dez minutos depois, Almofadinhas e eu estamos gritando o hino do Chelsea Fubol Clube de cor, junto com a torcida.

Logo depois, os jogadores dos dois times entram em campo e começa o jogo, e a torcida vibra. Óbvio que nós dois vibramos juntos.

Um cara vestido de preto, acho que é o juiz, vai até o meio do campo, coloca uma bola apenas e apita. Nisso os jogadores começam a chutar a bola um para o outro, para lá e para cá.

Que coisa mais sem graça! São onze jogadores no total, um sendo o goleiro, que nem no jogo de Quadribol, mas em vez de guardar 3 arcos, ele guarda apenas um retângulo.

"Cadê as outras bolas!?" Almofadinhas pergunta, confuso.

"Sei lá!" Eu respondo, também confuso.

E os dez jogadores de cada time continuam a chutar a bola para lá e para cá, tentando atingir o retângulo adversário.

"Que coisa mais chata!" Almofadinhas reclama, e eu concordo com ele.

"Eles só chutam essa bola sem parar, e nem conseguem acertar aquele retângulo!"

"Você viu quantas vezes eles atingiram aquela barra do retângulo? São burros demais! É muito mais fácil mirar com a mão do que com o pé! Se fosse que nem no Quadribol, já teriam feito vários pontos!"

"Estamos aqui há quinze minutos assistindo isso e não teve nenhum ponto ainda! Nenhum!"

Entediados, nos sentamos, e assistimos os trouxas tentarem acertar o retângulo. Até que, finalmente, um acerta. Os torcedores do Chelsea vão a loucura, mas eu simplesmente olho o placar. 1 Chelsea X 0 Manchester.

"Isso tudo para um mísero ponto!?" Eu reclamo, apontando para o placar, e o Sirius está com uma cara de tão espantado quanto eu.

"Vamos embora daqui! Isso não tem a mínima graça."

E saímos do estádio do jogo mais chato do mundo, com várias caras espantadas nos observando, e sentamos na moto mais uma vez, dando tchau para um lugar aonde eu nunca mais vou voltar, enquanto viver.

Graças a Merlin que os bruxos têm Quadribol.

X

Passamos então por uma loja de onde sai um som alto de dentro dela. Almofadinhas pára com a moto em frente, e pergunta, "Música trouxa?"

"Vamos ver!" Eu falo, "Eles já erraram com esporte, duvido que errem com a música também..."

Entramos na loja, que está tocando uma música que mais parece uma gritaria. Eu olho duvidoso para o Sirius, mas olhamos em volta da loja. Tem pôsteres de grupos trouxas nas paredes, e um me chama a atenção.

"Olha só aquilo." Eu falo para o Sirius, apontando para o pôster. Tem quatro trouxas nesse pôster, e todos estão com o rosto todo pintado. Alguns vestem roupas cheias de espinhos, e um deles está com a língua para fora. Em cima dos trouxas, está escrito Kiss.

Chegamos mais perto do pôster, e vemos que as imagens não saem daquela posição. Almofadinhas cutuca com o dedo em um dos homens pintados, o que tem uma pintura que parece um gato, e diz, "Estranho... não se mexem..."

"Lily uma vez comentou comigo que as fotos trouxas não se mexem, mas eu achei que ela estava me zoando." Eu falo, também cutucando o pôster. "Mas parece que não."

"Que estranho..."

"Estranho demais! E olha só as roupas deles! Depois querem que a gente se vista como trouxa! Eu não vou me vestir como eles não!"

"De jeito nenhum eu me visto assim! Olha só esses sapatos! Eles têm salto! Eu não vou usar salto de jeito nenhum!"

"Trouxas são estranhos..."

Nisso um vendedor vem nos atender. "Querem alguma ajuda?" Ele olha incrédulo para a nossa roupa, e nós olhamos incrédulo para a roupa dele. Ele está vestindo uma jaqueta parecida com a do grupo trouxa, com espinhos, assim como correntes. O cabelo dele está todo espetado para cima e faz o meu cabelo parecer todo penteado e certinho. Sirius olha horrorizado para o que esse trouxa fez com o cabelo.

"Estamos só olhando." Eu respondo, puxando o Sirius, que continua olhando boquiaberto para o cabelo do cara na nossa frente.

Tem várias caixas finas enfileiradas, com mais fotos de grupos trouxas parados estáticos. Vejo uma que em vez de um grupo trouxa, tem a foto de um porco rosa voador gigante sobrevoando (parado, óbvio) um prédio cheio de chaminés.

"Pink Floyd!" O vendedor exclama, tirando a fina caixa da minha mão. "Animals! Acabou de lançar! Muito, muito bom. Mas eu acho que o álbum anterior deles foi melhor, "Wish You Were Here". Mas talvez vocês gostem mais de outro tipo de música..."

E ele coloca o álbum na minha mão novamente, e pega outro álbum quase que ao lado. Vejo que está escrito Queen neste, e ele vai para o balcão, aonde algo similar a um rádio de bruxos está apoiado. Ele tira um círculo preto de dentro da caixa, e coloca no aparelho. Levanta uma haste que tem uma agulha na ponta, e apóia a agulha no círculo preto, e uma música sai das caixas de som, também similares as de rádios bruxos.

Agora, isso é legal! Finalmente algo legal que trouxas fizeram. Almofadinhas e eu caminhamos até o tocador do círculo preto e ficamos observando boquiabertos ele girar, enquanto a agulha faz o som sair dele.

"We Are The Champions, do Queen." O vendedor explica. "Ouçam o que eu digo, essa música vai ser um clássico!" Será que devemos levar esse vendedor de roupas e cabelos estranhos a sério? Ou será que vamos ter outro desapontamento, que nem no fubol?

_I've paid my dues_

_Time after time_

_I've done my sentence_

_But committed no crime_

_And bad mistakes_

_I've made a few_

_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face_

_But I've come through_

_We are the champions, my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting, till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_cause we are the champions, of the world_

_I've taken my bows_

_And my curtain calls_

_You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it_

_I thank you all_

_But it's been no bed of roses_

_No pleasure cruise_

_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race_

_And I ain't gonna lose_

_We are the champions, my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting, till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_cause we are the champions, of the world_

"Brilhante!" Almofadinhas exclama, olhando para mim. "É o hino da Grifinória! Tão óbvio! Toca de novo!" Ele pede para o vendedor, que recoloca a agulha no círculo preto, e a música recomeça. "Será que isso funcionaria na escola?" Ele pergunta, apontando para o tocador.

"Duvido muito. Tem muita interferência..."

"Que pena... Imagina só tocar isso depois que a Sonserina perder o próximo jogo, no meio do Salão Principal! Ia ser demais!!!"

"Ia mesmo." Que pena que algo desse tipo jamais funcionaria em Hogwarts, com toda a interferência mágica que o castelo possui.

Eu volto a olhar a caixa na minha mão, enquanto o Sirius pede para o vendedor tocar a música de novo. Provavelmente ele quer gravar a música de cor, para realmente cantar para os Sonserinos. Assim como para todos os times que percam da Grifinória no Torneio das Casas desse ano.

Essa música que está tocando é legal, mas eu realmente não entendo essa que está na minha mão. Vejo o nome das músicas desse círculo, e se chamam: "Pigs on The Wings", "Dogs" e "Sheep". Por que os trouxas cantam sobre animais? Sobre porcos, cães e ovelhas? Não faz muito sentido... Até mesmo a música horrível da Celestina Warbeck, que a minha mãe ouve sempre, faz mais sentido do que isso.

Coloco o Animals de volta no lugar, enquanto olho os outros. Deep Purple, Black Sabbath, AC/DC, Rush, Led Zeppelin, entre outros nomes estranhos.

Enquanto isso Almofadinhas continua tocando sem parar o hino da Grifinória na loja, já sendo capaz de cantar junto com a música. Quando, depois da sétima vez tocando a mesma música, ele mesmo decide mexer na agulha do som, o vendedor desliga o rádio e guarda o círculo preto de volta na caixa.

"Então?" O vendedor pergunta para o Almofadinhas, "Vai levar?"

"Não. Claro que não. Só queria ouvir mesmo. Excelente essa música! Vamos, Pontas?" Ele fala, passando por mim e abrindo a porta da loja.

Eu coloco a caixa do 2112 do Rush, que tem uma estrela vermelha gigante desenhada de volta no lugar, e respondo, "Vamos."

O vendedor não parece estar nada satisfeito, enquanto eu fecho a porta, e vamos embora na moto. Quando Sirius liga a moto, o gato acorda assustado no meu bolso, e quase que cai para fora dele. Eu o pego antes que ele caia, graças aos meus excelentes reflexos, e decido que é mais seguro colocá-lo em um bolso mais seguro. No bolso aonde guardo o meu pomo de ouro. Dali não tem como ele cair.

Antes que a moto entre em movimento, decidimos que é melhor voltar para Hogwarts, já que vamos levar várias horas de viagem, mesmo sendo mais rápido do que na ida, já que agora a moto pode voar novamente. Sirius dirige até um beco, e acelera, apertando o botão de vôo da moto, que lança vôo normalmente.

O barulho do motor fica mais alto ainda quando a moto está em vôo, e o gato começa a ficar incomodado com o barulho, se mexendo sem parar no meu bolso.

Depois de duas horas de viagem, ele realmente fica impaciente, e fica tentando sair do meu bolso sem parar, e eu fico empurrando ele para dentro do bolso sem parar. "Fica quieto!" Eu falo, mas é óbvio que o gato não obedece. Finalmente eu decido segurar o gato, com muito cuidado óbvio, pois imagino que a Lily não gostaria de saber que eu matei o gato dela. O gato que ela nem sabia que tinha.

Felizmente ele se acalma um pouco no meu colo, e depois de alguns minutos, os quais eu passo acariciando ele.

Porém, infelizmente, a calma dura pouco tempo, pois a moto solta um estrondo, como se tivesse se engasgado, e ele acorda. A moto continua voando sem problemas, e não perdemos altitude. Mas o gato, que foi acordado com um susto, volta a miar sem parar. E dessa vez não adianta acariciá-lo, pois ele não pára até chegarmos em Hogsmeade, e pousarmos na Casa dos Gritos, algumas horas depois.

Mesmo depois de a moto ser desligada, ele continua miando sem parar. Porém o miado dele está mais fraco.

"Pontas, acho que o gato está rouco." Almofadinhas comenta _tão sabiamente_.

"Não é de se admirar."

Realmente, o pobre bicho está quase sem voz, e muito assustado. Eu não posso dar esse bicho nesse estado para a Lily. Ela vai me chamar de irresponsável por não poder ter cuidado de um gato por tão poucas horas.

Decidindo então que é melhor poupar o gato de mais um vôo, pegamos a passagem secreta que liga a Casa dos Gritos ao Salgueiro Lutador. Com a escuridão e o silêncio da passagem, o bicho finalmente se acalma e volta a dormir no meu bolso. Tomara que ele recupere bastante a voz até que a Lily o receba.

Chegamos em Hogwarts quase que uma hora antes do horário de recolher começar, então ninguém nos vê saindo do Salgueiro Lutador congelado. Entramos na escola, e o gato volta a acordar, se mexendo sem parar no meu bolso. Paramos no segundo andar, para verificar no mapa do maroto, aonde a Lily está.

"Almofadinhas, segura ele um instante. Ele não pára quieto!" Passo o gato para o Almofadinhas, O gato começa a cheirá-lo sem parar. Com certeza percebendo que na verdade ele é um cachorro.

"Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom." Eu falo, e os riscos começam a aparecer no pergaminho. O primeiro lugar que eu procuro é na Sala Comunal do nosso Dormitório, mas ela não está lá. Mas a encontro na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, ao lado do Remus, do Peter e da Mary.

Mas enquanto estou analisando o mapa, um grupo de 4 garotas da Lufa-lufa (acho que são do sexto ano, mas não tenho certeza) passa por nós, e dão uns gritinhos quando vêem a bola de pêlo no colo do Sirius.

"Ai que liiiiiiindo!" uma diz.

"Que coisinha mais fofa!" outra diz.

"Posso segurar?" uma terceira pergunta, tentando tirar o gato do colo do Sirius, mas o gato, obviamente assustado pelos gritos que acabou de ouvir, agarra as unhas na capa do Sirius, e não solta de jeito nenhum.

"É seu, Siri? Está claro que ele gosta muito de você. Não quer nem sair do seu colo." A quarta comenta, enquanto o coitado do gato continua agarrado na roupa do Almofadinhas, tremendo de medo.

"Não é meu não." Ele responde, tentando tirar as garras do gato da capa dele, quando a terceira garota finalmente desiste de pegá-lo.

"Você é uma gracinha..." a terceira diz, tentando acariciar o rosto do gato, que se vira para olhar para mim, com os olhos desesperados.

"Infelizmente nós três temos que ir." Sirius fala, começando a andar comigo atrás dele, enquanto as garotas soltam um gemido de tristeza.

No terceiro andar, o gato solta as garras do Sirius e volta feliz da vida para a segurança do meu bolso, aonde fica muito bem escondido.

Quando entramos na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, os quatro estão em frente a lareira. As garotas estão sentada no sofá, Aluado em uma das poltronas, e Rabicho está em pé. Lily está rindo sem parar, junto com a Mary e o Remus.

Peter olha para nós dois, e diz, "Olá Pontas, Almofadinhas. Querem ouvir a minha mais nova piada?"

"Chega de piadas por hoje, Rabicho." Eu comento, me sentando no braço do sofá, ao lado do Lily. Ainda bem que o gato não botou a cabeça para fora do meu bolso. Provavelmente está assustado com todo o barulho da Sala Comunal. De um lado é bom, pois eu odiaria estragar a surpresa.

Almofadinhas se senta na outra poltrona, que agora está livre, depois de ele enxotar o aluno do segundo ano que estava sentado ali, e concorda comigo, "Amanhã você nos conta, Rabicho."

Lily, que está com o rosto todo vermelho de tanto rir, olha para mim, e pergunta, "Como foi? Conseguiram?"

"Sim, conseguimos." Eu respondo sorrindo de volta para ela, e controlando o impulso de beijar os lábios dela.

"Que bom." Então ela chega o corpo mais perto para o meu, tocando o rosto levemente no meu ombro. Como ela está escondida dos olhos alheios pelo encosto do sofá, ela pode ter a liberdade de fazer esse pequeno ato.

Para não passar os meus dedos pelos cabelos dela, eu pego o meu pomo de ouro, e começo a brincar com ele, mantendo as minhas mãos ocupadas.

"Vejo que conseguiu consertar seu pomo." Lily pergunta, olhando para o pomo.

"O cara queria cobrar uma fortuna pelo conserto!" Almofadinhas exclama. "Só porque aquilo está vazio, acharam que podiam nos enganar!"

"Mas ninguém engana os Marotos!" Eu falo, continuando a pegar e a soltar o pomo. Mas eu sinto o gato se mexer no meu bolso, e começa a se esticar para colocar a cabeça para fora. Na mesma hora, eu o empurro para dentro do bolso, com a mão que está livre. Mas a ação não passa despercebida pela Lily, que olha curiosa para o meu bolso.

Como não acho que vou conseguir manter esse gato por muito tempo dentro do meu bolso, eu uso a nossa melhor desculpa, para tirar a Lily daqui e ficar a sós com ela. "Lily, eu tenho que falar com você sobre aquele tópico que discutimos na reunião dos Monitores."

Ela sorri, e diz, "Claro, James. Desculpem," ela fala, olhando para os outros, "mas é assunto sigiloso." Então se levanta e fala, "Boa noite para todos."

Na mesma hora eu me levanto e saio atrás dela, gritando "Boa noite!" e fechando o retrato.

Caminhamos rapidamente até o dormitório dos Monitores Chefe, e assim que o retrato se fecha atrás de nós dois, eu finalmente a abraço apertado e a beijo.

Mas é óbvio que o gato não gosta de ser espremido dessa forma, e se mexe sem parar dentro do meu bolso. E na mesma hora, Lily pára de me beijar e olha confusa para mim, "James... seu bolso se mexeu..."

Como eu quero os lábios da Lily o mais rápido o possível nos meus, eu tiro o gato, dentro do meu bolso e falo olhando para ele, "Claro que se mexeu... Você não gostou de ser apertado, não é?" E depois viro o gato para a Lily, que está olhando surpresa para o gato, que age como um bom gatinho, e dá um miado baixinho para ela. "Presente..." eu concluo, meio sem graça.

"Para mim?" Ela pergunta, ainda surpresa.

"Claro que é para você!" Eu exclamo, ainda segurando o gato para ela ver. "A não ser que você não tenha gostado..."

"Claro que eu gostei! James, ele é lindo!" Ela diz, tirando o gato da minha mão, e segurando no colo dela. "Obrigada!" E ela me dá um beijo rápido nos lábios, enquanto caminha com o gato até o sofá, acariciando ele, e falando que ele é a coisa mais linda do mundo.

Eu me sento ao lado dos dois no sofá, e falo, "Você não tem nenhum bichinho... achei que fosse gostar."

Ela olha para mim com um sorriso radiante, "Eu amei!" E me dá outro beijo, um pouco mais longo dessa vez. "Eu sempre quis um gatinho, mas a Petúnia é alérgica, então nunca pude ter um."

Ela apóia o rosto no meu ombro, enquanto acaricia o gato, e eu pergunto, "Você tem que pensar em um nome para ele..."

"Eu já sei o nome dele! Eu te disse que eu sempre quis um gatinho, então eu sempre soube qual nome eu daria para o meu gato! Merlin!"

E não é que o safado do gato olha para ela quando ela fala o nome? Mas eu tenho que racionalizar com ela, ela não pode colocar esse nome no gato. "Lily, você não pode colocar esse nome no gato."

"Por que não?"

"Você não pode colocar o nome de um dos maiores bruxos da história em um gato!"

"Não vejo o porquê!" Então ela segura o gato no ar, e pergunta olhando para ele, "Você gosta do nome Merlin?"

Como se o gato fosse responder...

Pior que o safado mia, e ela toma isso como um sim.

"Viu só, ele gostou do nome!" ela argumenta.

"Como você não sabe que isso foi um não, em vez de um sim?" Eu respondo, mas sei que é inútil argumentar.

"Porque eu sei que foi um sim." Ela argumenta, de depois fala de novo com o gato, "Não é, Merlin?"

E ele dá outro miado, e ela sorri vitoriosa para mim.

Desisto.

"Ok, ok, Merlin então." Eu falo, e ela sorri mais ainda, e coloca o Merlin no colo, enquanto me dá outro beijo. Dessa vez um beijo longo. Talvez eu devesse ter aceitado esse nome sem pestanejar.

Mas cedo demais, ela desfaz o beijo, e fala, "Está na hora da patrulha...". Gemendo, eu me levanto enquanto ela ajeita o gato em uma das almofadas do sofá, e depois saímos para a patrulha. Ainda bem que, por ser sábado, a patrulha dura apenas uma hora. Estou morto de cansaço e mal posso esperar para ir para a cama. Quando retornamos, e estou me deitando na cama, vejo a Lily ajeitar o despertador.

"Amanhã é domingo, Lil. Por que está colocando o despertador para tocar?"

"Esqueceu que temos que ficar de babá da poção amanhã de novo? Temos que acordar as 5 da manhã." Ela responde, deitando de barriga para cima ao meu lado.

"Ahh não!" Eu reclamo, deitando de lado para olhar para ela. "Acordar as 5 da manhã duas vezes seguidas! No fim-de-semana, ainda por cima! Ninguém merece!"

Ela ri baixinho, enquanto ouvimos um miado, e depois vemos duas patas agarrando o lençol da cama. Claramente o gato tentou pular na cama, para se juntar a nós, e errou o cálculo.

"Tadinho..." Lily fala, virando de lado e ajudando o gato a subir na cama, e o colocando ao lado dela. Ele olha para nós dois, enquanto mexe com as patas na cama sem parar, como se estivesse deixando mais aconchegante para ele. Depois dá duas voltas, e deita, se enrolando todo.

Estou tão cansado que nem tenho forças para reclamar do fato do gato estar dormindo na mesma cama que nós dois. Simplesmente a abraço por trás e caio no sono rapidamente.

X

A/N: Será que ainda posso pedir reviews? :)

Ah, quem quiser ver uma foto do Merlin, está no meu avatar no meu perfil!


	20. AN: Nova Fic Casualidades do Destino

_**AVISO**_

_**FIC NOVA!!!**_

_**  
CASUALIDADES DO DESTINO!**_

Em primeiro lugar desculpem isso não ser um capítulo de verdade. Peço realmente desculpas a todos que abriram esse capítulo, e se depararam com esse aviso. Não minto quando digo que pensei mil vezes se deveria postá-lo ou não. Bom, como podem perceber, decidi postar...

Estava discutindo com a autora de "Every Other Midnight" (A Cada Outra Meia Noite – em Português) sobre James e Snape, e tive a idéia dessa fic, "Casualidades do Destino".

Uma fic de Universo Alternativo, onde a peça do Sirius no Snape no sexto ano dá certo (ou errado, dependendo do ponto de vista), e como que esse pequeno detalhe muda toda a história dos Marotos, da Lily, do Harry, do Snape, do Voldemort, etc, etc, etc.

O que será que acontece com todos os Marotos? Será que Pettigrew ainda é um traidor? Será que a profecia ainda é válida? Será que Snape continua tendo o mesmo cargo de confiança com o Voldemort?

São tantos serás que, que eu resolvi dar início a essa nova história.

Esse primeiro capítulo é um prólogo. Uma pequena visão no futuro, muitos anos depois da peça do Sirius.

O capítulo um de verdade volta no tempo, para o dia aonde o destino de todos os personagens é alterado.

Para deixar os leitores das minhas outras fics tranqüilos, gostaria de deixar avisado que eu não vou parar com "Por Toda a Eternidade" e nem com "A Cada Outra Meia Noite". Essa foi apenas uma idéia que eu tive de repente, e não pude deixar de escrever esse prólogo.

Espero que leiam e que gostem...

Beijos

Cris


	21. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Oi gente,

Desculpa pela ausência completa e a falta de notícias....

Eu fiquei muito doente. Na verdade, ainda estou. Em dois meses, já passei por quase 10 médicos, de diversas especialidades, e parece que finalmente estão chegando a um laudo.

E, infelizmente, não é muito bom...

Parece que eu tenho uma doença rara chamada Arterite de Takayasu, e no momento estou fazendo diversos exames para confirmar que seja essa doença, que por ser rara, é muito difícil de diagnosticar.

Felizmente, quanto antes começar o tratamento, melhores são as chances.

Com isso, tive que parar tudo. Repouso completo, só saio para ir ao hospital, médicos ou fazer exames.

Portanto, infelizmente, todas as minhas fics e traduções estão em hiatus indefinidamente.

Beijos,

Cris


	22. Cão e Gato Inoportunos

**AN: **Oi a todos! Primeiro gostaria de agradecer a todos que deixaram mensagem, mandaram e-mail, deixaram review, etc, depois do meu último capítulo. Vocês não sabem o quanto o apoio de vocês foi importante. E ainda é.

Eu disse que achavam que eu tinha Arterite de Takaysu, mas felizmente não tenho! Ufa! Isso foi um alívio tremendo. Porem, ainda não sabem o que eu tenho. De 2 semanas para cá eu venho me sentindo muito melhor, mas ainda estou procurando um diagnóstico para o meu problema...

Mas já que estou me sentindo melhor, nada mais justo do que dar um capítulo para vocês! Essa é a primeira parte deste capítulo, e é no POV da Lily. A segunda parte é no POV do James. Eu queria colocar tudo em um capítulo só, mas foi ficando grande demais, então dividi em 2 capítulos...

Espero que gostem!

* * *

_**Por Toda a Eternidade**_

_**Capítulo 20 – Cão e Gato Inoportunos**_

"_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make up a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now"_

_Beyoncé - Halo_

_**Lily POV**_

Ouço o barulho do despertador do James ao fundo, e luto com os meus olhos para eles abrirem. Consigo abrir um olho e vejo que são 4h40 da manhã. Como tenho que acordar o James e arrumar tudo para começarmos a trabalhar as 5h, resolvi colocar o despertador para tocar 20 minutos antes.

Ontem isso pareceu uma boa idéia. Hoje as minhas pálpebras não parecem concordar nenhum pouco com essa lógica. Elas querem permanecer fechadas, não importando o esforço que eu faça para abrí-las. Eles lacrimejam sem parar, lutando fortemente contra o meu esforço.

Resolvo recorrer a esfregar os olhos e então consigo enxergar um pouco melhor o meu redor. Ainda está escuro, bem escuro, o que dificulta ainda mais a minha luta contra manter meus olhos abertos. Então eu chego a uma solução para o meu problema. Um banho frio para acordar!

Tiro o braço do James, que está envolvendo a minha cintura, e chego o Merlin um pouco para o lado, eu me levanto a muito contragosto e vou cambaleando até a porta, fechando-a para não acordar o James.

Entro no banheiro e abro o chuveiro no frio. Juntando muita coragem, eu entro embaixo da água fria de uma vez só. E de uma vez só, eu saio da água.

Que gelo!!!

Tremendo de frio, mas já me sentindo mais acordada, eu penso, '_Vamos, Lily, cadê a sua coragem Grifinória???'_ E volto rapidamente para a água fria. Duro um pouco mais embaixo da água desta vez.

Se é que pode se chamar nem 10 segundos de um pouco mais...

"Coragem Grifinória que se dane!" Eu falo, batendo o queixo de frio, e fecho a água fria e abro a água quente ao máximo. Sorrindo, eu entro na água, que está na temperatura mais quente que consigo em Hogwarts. "Ah... agora sim..."

Juro que não sei como o James agüentou todos aqueles banhos frios...

Tomo banho rapidamente, já que não tenho muito tempo para perder. Enquanto estou me secando, me lembro que esqueci de trazer uma muda de roupa para o banheiro. Ainda não estou acostumei a fazer isso, já que sempre dividi um banheiro e quarto com mulheres. Primeiro com a Petúnia lá em casa, e depois com as outras alunas da Grifinória do meu ano.

Mesmo James já tendo me visto assim, eu decido me enrolar numa toalha. Quando vou abrir a porta do banheiro para ir até o meu quarto me vestir, ouço um barulho que mais parece alguém derrubando uma porta...

"Pontas!!! Ruiva!!!", a fonte do estrondo grita.

Sirius??? O que ele está fazendo aqui???

Mais esmurros na porta...

"Eu estou ouvindo o que vocês estão fazendo aí dentro!" Ele continua a gritar. "É melhor pararem antes que o diretor fique sabendo o que os dois monitores chefe estão fazendo!!!"

Sirius bebeu a essa hora da manhã?

Eu abro a porta do banheiro, e vejo o Sirius parado em frente a porta do quarto do James, batendo na porta com o punho fechado, sem parar. Remus está acendendo a lareira da minha sala comunal, ignorando o comportamento do outro Maroto.

"Sirius, você -" Mas antes que eu possa falar a palavra _enlouqueceu_, a porta do quarto do James se abre, mostrando um James muito sonolento e furioso, que leva um soco do Sirius, que não percebeu que a porta se abriu, pois está estático olhando para mim, com os olhos arregalados.

"Almofadinhas, que merda é essa!?" James pergunta para o amigo, segurando o punho do Sirius, antes que leve outro soco no peito.

Remus também está parado olhando para mim, também com os olhos arregalados.

Quando James resolve entender o motivo dos olhares dos amigos deles e olha para mim, eu me lembro que estou parada no meio da minha Sala Comunal, vestindo apenas uma toalha...

"Merda!" Eu falo, ficando vermelha como um tomate na mesma hora e saio correndo para o meu quarto, e me tranco para mudar de roupa.

Enquanto visto a saia e a blusa do uniforme de Hogwarts, escuto as vozes altas do James e do Sirius.

"Pontas! Não vem me dizer que a Ruiva estava tomando banho sozinha, e você estava dormindo!? Não é possível que você não tenha aprendido nada morando comigo esse tempo todo!"

"Aluado, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui a essa hora?" James pergunta, ignorando o comentário do Sirius.

"Idéia dele..." Aluado responde e é bem óbvio adivinhar que ele deve estar apontando para o Sirius.

"Nós somos Marotos!" Sirius fala com um tom de voz que me faz acreditar mais uma vez que ele realmente estava bebendo a essa hora da manhã... ou talvez que ele tenha passado a noite toda bebendo, e portanto ainda esteja sobre o efeito do álcool... "E os Marotos tem que sofrer juntos!"

"Aluado... por favor..." James fala, ainda com voz sonolenta. "O que ele quer dizer com isso?"

"Ele..." Remus começa, mas logo é interrompido pelo Sirius.

"Simples, meu caro Pontas! Se um Maroto vai ficar de babá de uma poção fedorenta, todos vão!"

Nisso, eu já estou pronta, e comento, ao abrir a porta do quarto, penteando o meu cabelo molhado, "Mas o Peter não está aqui..."

"Detalhe, Ruiva, detalhe..." Sirius diz, enquanto se joga no meu sofá, apoiando os sapatos no braço do sofá. Na mesma hora, Merlin sobe o sofá e se aninha na barriga dele.

"Mas eu não faço parte dos Marotos..." Comento enquanto chego perto do James e o beijo rapidamente, já que ele ainda não escovou os dentes... Depois, eu viro de costas para ele, para olhar para o insano do melhor amigo dele e ele me abraça por trás, se abaixando e apoiando o rosto no meu ombro, e fala baixinho no meu ouvido, "Não por enquanto...", e eu me arrepio toda.

"Outro detalhe, Ruiva..." Sirius comenta. "Se bem que, depois de hoje e do que eu vi no outro dia, eu preferiria você no grupo dos marotos do que o Peter..."

"Sirius!" Eu grito, enquanto James grita no meu ouvido, "Almofadinhas!"

"É verdade!" Ele fala calmamente, enquanto acaricia o pescoço do Merlin, que ronrona sem parar, "Por que nunca tivemos uma mulher no nosso grupo? Seria muito mais interessante..."

"Ignorem ele... é o melhor que vocês podem fazer..." Remus comenta.

Como faltam apenas 3 minutos para as 5 da manhã, é melhor ignorar mesmo o Sirius por enquanto e começar a fazer a poção.

"James," eu peço, virando de volta para ele e dando um abraço apertado nele, "Você pode conjurar aquela mesa de novo, para fazermos a poção e também um sofá..." Eu continuo abraçada nele, mas viro o rosto para o amigo dele que está jogado no nosso sofá, "... já que o nosso está _ocupado_ no momento..."

"Claro," Ele diz, enquanto retorna o meu abraço com uma das mãos e a outra esfrega os olhos dele por baixo do óculos, tentando espantar o sono. "Vou só pegar a minha varinha..." E ele solta o abraço e entra no quarto.

Enquanto eu pego o caldeirão e a poção que estavam em cima da mesa, ele retorna a sala comunal e conjura a mesma mesa que havíamos utilizado no domingo passado e um sofá de aparência muito confortável. Depois ele aponta a varinha para o Sirius e faz algum feitiço silencioso nele.

Na mesma hora Sirius se senta rapidamente, assustando o pobre coitado do Merlin, que sai correndo para o quarto do James, e reclama, furioso, "Por que você fez isso?"

"Está cedo demais para você ficar bêbado, Almofadinhas!" James grita.

"São cinco da manhã de um domingo!" Sirius reclama de mau humor, enquanto eu me ajoelho em frente a mesa, e coloco a poção dentro do caldeirão. "Eu _ainda_ estou bêbado. Ou melhor, estaria se você não tivesse feito esse feitiço..." E ele volta a deitar no sofá.

Mas James ignora as reclamações do amigo e entra no banheiro, fechando a porta, mas Sirius continua a reclamar como se o amigo estivesse ao lado dele. "Como se eu fosse perder o meu sábado a noite preso em Hogwarts."

Eu pergunto espantada para ele, "Você não passou a noite no castelo, Sirius?"

"Claro que não, Ruiva! Hogsmeade é muito mais interessante do que Hogwarts."

Remus e eu acendemos o fogo embaixo do nosso caldeirão nesse momento, pois o relógio da minha sala comunal indica que são 5 horas da manhã. Depois eu conjuro dois sinos similares aos que havia conjurado na semana passada, e pergunto, "Você foi para Hogsmeade sozinho? É perigoso andar sozinho hoje em dia! Ainda mais a noite!"

Sirius vira o rosto e me olha nos olhos, enquanto responde, "Eu sou um _Black_, Ruiva. Por mais traidor que eu seja, eles não atacariam um Black."

"Isso não é verdade." Eu respondo, enquanto conjuro dois sinos, muito similares ao que eu havia conjurado no domingo passado. "No ataque do trem você também foi atacado."

"Desculpa te relembrar, Ruiva," ele continua e pára de me olhar nos olhos, olhando para cima, encarando o teto da sala comunal. "Mas quem me atacou foi você. Eles não ousariam atacar um Black, portanto utilizaram uma bruxa nascida trouxa para fazer o trabalho."

E eu sou consumida pela mesma sensação de culpa que senti depois de ter atacado o Sirius. Mesmo que eu estivesse sobre o efeito do Imperius, eu deveria ter resistido. E se o Mulciber tivesse me ordenado fazer pior? E se ele tivesse mandado eu atacar o Sirius com a maldição da morte? Ou pior, se tivessem mandado eu atacar o James com a maldição da morte. Será que nesse caso eu teria resistido, ou teria feito o que me ordenassem? Será que se o James não tivesse agido naquela hora, eu teria deixado o Sirius sobre a maldição Cruciatus por muito tempo?

O que acontece quando uma pessoa fica muito tempo sobre o Cruciatus?

"Desculpa, Sirius." Eu falo, olhando para a poção, que começa a emanar o cheiro ruim, tomada completamente pela culpa e pela vergonha. "Eu deveria ter resistido."

"Não é culpa sua, Ruiva." Sirius diz, mas eu não tenho coragem de olhar para ele para ver se ele está me encarando ou se continua olhando para o teto. "A culpa é do desgraçado do Mulciber e do filho da puta do Voldemort. Não sua."

Antes que eu possa falar qualquer coisa, sinto dois braços me envolvendo pela cintura, e me puxando para trás. James se sentou atrás de mim e me coloca no colo dele, me abraçando.

Eu nem percebi que ele estava atrás de mim...

"Eu também já te disse que não foi culpa sua, Lils." Ele diz, enquanto acaricia o meu cabelo.

Eu encosto o rosto no peito dele e Remus afirma a mesma coisa, "Você não tem que se sentir culpada, Lily. Você não estava consciente das suas ações."

"Mesmo assim..." eu falo, sem conseguir olhar nenhum deles nos olhos. "E se fosse pior?" Eu dou voz aos meus medos. "E se fosse a maldição da morte?"

"Mas não seria você, Lily." Remus diz. "Você jamais faria isso em sã consciência."

"Mas isso não muda o fato que seria eu a atacar." Eu retruco. "Não muda o fato que fui eu quem atacou o Sirius. Em sã consciência ou não."

Então eu olho para os três. Primeiro para o James, que está balançando a cabeça. Depois o Remus, que está com um olhar de como entendesse o que eu estou sentindo. Quando olho para o Sirius, ele me encara nos olhos e diz, "Ruiva, _eu_ que fui o alvo da maldição, e _eu_ não te culpo. Então pode parar de se sentir culpada, ok?" Depois ele aponta para o James e diz, "Na verdade é culpa dele! Se ele não tivesse me deixado sóbrio, não estaríamos falando sobre isso."

James ri e eu solto um leve sorriso, mas Sirius continua, ainda olhando para mim, "Se eu ainda estivesse bêbado, estaríamos conversando sobre assuntos mais importantes, como o fato que você estava muito bem vestindo só aquela toalha..."

"Almofadinhas!" Remus e James gritam para ele.

"Viu só, seria muito mais interessante!" Sirius diz, como se estivesse encerrando o assunto. "Agora fiquem quietos que eu quero dormir..." e ele deixa de me olhar nos olhos, vira de costas para todos nós, encarando o encosto do sofá, e diz, "é outro efeito colateral de eu estar sóbrio."

"E eu que achei que você fosse me ajudar com a poção..." Remus comenta.

"É para isso que esses dois servem..." Sirius balbucia enquanto boceja, "Me acordem na hora do almoço!"

Volto a apoiar o rosto no peito do James, me sentindo grata pela tentativa do Sirius de fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor, e decido não prolongar mais esse assunto.

"Por que você conjurou esses sinos, Lily?" Remus pergunta, também tentando mudar de assunto.

"Para a gente não perder a hora." James responde por mim, bocejando. "Ela fez a mesma coisa da última vez. Mas era um sino apenas..."

"São dois porque temos que mexer alternando entre sentido horário e anti-horário. Então esse sino," eu aponto para o sino dourado, "vai tocar quando tivermos que mexer no sentido horário. Já este," agora aponto para o sino prateado, "vai tocar quando tivermos que mexer no sentido anti-horário. Dessa forma não vamos esquecer."

"Genial." Remus diz.

"Só não podemos esquecer qual é qual..." eu comento.

James aponta a varinha para o sino dourado e vejo uma letra _**H**_ aparecer encravado nele. Depois ele aponta a varinha para o sino prateado e aparecem as letras _**AH**_ nesse.

"Pronto!" Ele diz, colocando a varinha de volta no chão ao nosso lado. "Agora não temos como esquecer."

Alguns minutos depois, o odor bem característico dessa poção começa a ficar insuportável, e James pergunta,

"Você achou algum feitiço ontem na biblioteca para a gente não sofrer tanto com esse cheiro, Lily?"

Na mesma hora eu sinto o olhar do Remus em mim e fico completamente escarlate. Ontem enquanto James se divertiu com Sirius em Londres, eu fui na biblioteca pesquisar. Ele acha que eu fui pesquisar algum feitiço para inibir o olfato, mas na verdade eu aproveitei para pesquisar sobre poções anticoncepcionais. Como o Prof. Slughorn me deu permissão a utilizar a Seção Restrita, eu aproveitei e peguei vários livros sobre esse assunto particular.

Mas eu fiz uma grande besteira...

Já que este é o segundo fim-de-semana desde que as aulas recomeçaram em Hogwarts, muitos alunos querem aproveitar o máximo o possível o pouco tempo que eles tem sem muitos deveres, o que resultou numa biblioteca praticamente vazia. Só tinham 4 alunos da Corvinal e estavam completamente concentrados nos seus trabalhos.

Como eu não tinha autorização para sair da biblioteca com os livros que eu queria ler, eu me sentei em um canto mais remoto da biblioteca, e comecei a minha procura.

Mas a minha _sorte_ foi tanta, que no momento que eu achei a poção anticoncepcional que eu estava procurando, e estava copiando os ingredientes e o modo de preparação para um pergaminho, Remus apareceu ao meu lado.

**XXXX Na tarde de sábado XXXX**

"Oi, Lily." Remus diz, "Posso me sentar?"

Assim que eu olho para ele, ele vê que eu estou com o rosto completamente vermelho.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele pergunta, olhando curioso para o livro que eu estou lendo no momento.

Na mesma hora eu fecho o livro, para que ele não possa ver o assunto da minha pesquisa. Mas não consigo fechar antes que ele leia o nome da poção.

Ele arregala os olhos e faz questão de falar em voz alta o que acabou de ler, "Poção Anticoncepcional?"

"Shhh!!!" Eu praticamente imploro, fechando o livro.

"Desculpa, mas você me pegou de surpresa." Ele fala baixinho, puxando uma cadeira, e se sentando ao meu lado.

"Você também..." Eu falo, enquanto abro o livro que acredito que tenha algum feitiço de inibição de olfato. Por mais que eu considere o Remus um amigo, ele continua sendo um dos melhores amigos do James, e não vou conversar com ele sobre _esse_ assunto em particular. Esse é o tipo de assunto que eu conversaria com a Mary, jamais com o Remus.

Chegar a decisão que eu quero fazer sexo com o James foi simples, muito simples até.

Eu amo o James.

E eu sei que ele me ama.

Simples assim.

Por que esperar por algo que eu tenho tanta certeza que é certo?

Por que esperar pelo casamento, quando eu não tenho dúvidas dos meus sentimentos?

Por que esperar, quando o mundo bruxo está em guerra, e nunca sabemos o dia de amanhã?

Eu quero ter essa experiência com ele, mas o que eu não quero é engravidar. Claro que um dos motivos é o fato que ainda estamos na escola e que somos muito jovens para termos filhos. Mas esses não são os motivos principais. Voldemort e sua guerra são. Um dos mesmos motivos que faz com que eu não queira esperar, é o mesmo motivo que faz com que eu não queira engravidar. Simplesmente esta não é a melhor época para colocarmos uma criança no mundo. Eu odiaria que um filho meu sofresse por causa do Voldemort e dessa guerra estúpida dele.

Eu fico completamente perdida no meu pensamento enquanto folheio as páginas de um livro que contem feitiços bem incomuns, assim como feitiços bem avançados, como o feitiço de criar Chaves do Portal, o feitiço Fidelius e feitiço de Voto Perpétuo. Eu fico completamente arrepiada enquanto leio sobre o Voto Perpétuo. Que tipo de situação faria com que um bruxo ou uma bruxa pedisse que alguém fizesse um Voto Perpétuo?

Eu passo rapidamente por essas páginas, enquanto Remus permanece calado ao meu lado, e vejo que esse livro não tem o feitiço que eu procuro. Coloco esse livro de lado e pego outro. Quando começo a folhear, Remus fala, sem conseguir olhar nos meus olhos, "Lily... Eu não quero me meter... James me mataria se soubesse que eu disse isso... mas..." Ele respira fundo, e finalmente faz a pergunta que eu vinha temendo desde que ele se sentou ao meu lado, "Você tem certeza?"

Eu fico escarlate instantaneamente.

"Remus..." eu falo baixinho, olhando para a página do livro sem perceber que é a página do feitiço que eu estava procurando tanto.

"Eu sei que estou me intrometendo... Mas não quero que você faça algo que depois vá se arrepender, Lily." Eu ouso olhar para ele, mas vejo que ele também não me olha nos olhos e sim para o livro de DCAT que está aberto na frente dele.

Eu pego a minha varinha e falo o encantamento criado pelo meu antigo amigo, "_Muffliato_."

Já que o Remus insiste que nós dois temos que discutir esse assunto, é melhor fazer isso desapercebido pelos outros alunos presentes na biblioteca. E ao olhar em volta eu vejo que tem mais alunos do que tinha quando eu cheguei. Remus não foi o único a entrar na biblioteca desde que eu comecei a minha pesquisa. Realmente é uma boa utilizar esse feitiço e impedir que outros ouvidos ouçam a nossa conversa.

"Mas é para não me arrepender que eu estou fazendo essa pesquisa, Remus."

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso... mas... não era disso que eu estava falando... "

"Oh..."

"Lily..." ele finalmente olha para mim enquanto fala. "Eu não quero me meter, realmente não quero, mas você tem certeza que é isso que você quer? Tão rápido?"

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Vocês estão saindo a pouco tempo..."

"Isso não importa."

O que importa é como eu me sinto.

"E se você se arrepender depois?"

"Mas eu não vou me arrepender! Por que eu me arrependeria?"

"A pouco tempo atrás você odiava o James e -"

Na mesma hora eu corto ele.

"Eu _nunca_ odiei o James." Eu falo, com o tom de voz alterado. "Eu não gostava de algumas atitudes dele. Mas isso é _completamente_ diferente de odiar. Eu _odeio_ o Voldemort pela desgraça que ele está causando. Eu _odeio_ os Comensais da Morte por apoiarem aquele lunático e fazerem tudo que ele ordena. Mas eu _nunca_ odiei o James. Se eu odiasse o James, você acha que estaríamos juntos agora? Que esse ódio do nada se transformaria em amor?"

Encaro o Remus depois dessa minha pequena explosão, que olha espantado para mim.

"James com certeza achava que você odiava ele." Ele pára de olhar para mim e volta a olhar para o livro dele. "Todos os Marotos achavam isso. Por que você acha que ele nunca mais te chamou para sair depois daquele incidente no quinto ano? Porque todos nós entendemos a sua mensagem claramente. Ele principalmente."

Então foi por isso que James aparentemente desistiu de mim no sexto ano? Por que achou que eu odiava ele? Na verdade, os defeitos dele me incomodavam tanto porque eu já gostava um pouco dele, mesmo no quinto ano. Mas eu não conseguia admitir para mim mesma que eu gostava de alguém com todos aqueles defeitos. Afinal, como que eu poderia gostar de alguém que fazia de tudo para maltratar o meu melhor amigo? Que fazia de tudo para humilhar o meu melhor amigo?

"Vocês quatro estavam errados."

"James vai ficar feliz em saber disso." Ele diz, sorrindo mas ainda com o olhar no livro.

Por isso que eu não queria ter essa conversa com um dos melhores amigos do James...

Mas depois disso ele fica em silêncio novamente, e eu finalmente percebo que encontrei o feitiço de inibição de olfato. Eu guardo o pergaminho que eu havia copiado as instruções da poção anticoncepcional na bolsa e copio as instruções do feitiço em um outro pergaminho.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Lily, você achou a poção de inibição de olfato?" James pergunta novamente, beijando o ponto dele no meu pescoço, me tirando dos meus pensamentos instantaneamente.

"Aham." Eu respondo, me levantando do colo dele e entro no quarto dele para pegar a minha varinha. Quando entro vejo que o coitado do Merlin está deitado embaixo da cama, olhando assustado para mim. Retorno a sala falando, "A poção vai continuar a ter esse cheiro ruim. O feitiço vai fazer com que vocês percam o olfato completamente. Vocês não vão parar de sentir só o cheiro da poção. Vão parar de sentir _qualquer_ tipo de cheiro."

Eu aponto a varinha primeiro para o James e faço o feitiço. Na mesma hora ele respira fundo, aliviado por estar livre do mal cheiro. Depois aponto para o Remus, que parece estar mais aliviado ainda que o James.

Quando estou apontando a varinha para mim mesma para fazer o encantamento em mim mesma, Remus diz, "Obrigado Lily. Realmente é doloroso agüentar esse mal cheiro com o meu olfato aguçado." Ele realmente está com uma aparência de mais aliviado.

Pego o livro de História da Magia, para fazer o dever passado pelo Prof. Binns, e me sento no sofá que James conjurou para nós dois.

"É incrível como o Almofadinhas consegue dormir com o mal cheiro." James diz, se levantando do chão, e deitando no sofá, apoiando o rosto no meu colo. "Mas agora que eu não sinto mais o cheiro, eu posso dormir." Então olha para mim e sorri o meu sorriso maroto, e continua, "Você é um ótimo travesseiro, sabia?"

"Você tem dez minutos para aproveitar esse travesseiro, James." Eu falo sorrindo, enquanto coloco o livro de lado e acaricio o cabelo dele. "Pois daqui a 10 minutos o sino vai tocar e eu tenho que mexer a poção."

"Então daqui a 10 minutos eu saio."

Ele fecha os olhos e em menos de dois minutos se junta aos Sirius no mundo dos sonhos.

"Eu duvido que ele vá sair." Remus diz, rindo.

Para piorar ainda mais a situação, Merlin decide que é seguro sair do quarto do James, e sobe no sofá, se juntando a nós dois. Assim como havia feito com o Sirius, ele deita na barriga do James, se enrolando todo. Agora eu vou ter que incomodar os dois quando quando tiver que mexer a poção...

Um pouco antes do sino tocar, eu pego a varinha e falo, "_Accio_ travesseiro do James." e o travesseiro vem voando até a minha mão livre. Levanto a cabeça do James com cuidado e a coloco no travesseiro. Ele nem se mexe. Deve estar muito cansado mesmo...

Sabe-se lá o que ele e o Sirius aprontaram ontem em Londres...

Acho que prefiro nem saber o que os dois aprontaram. Tremo em pensar no que esses dois bruxos puro-sangue podem ter feito caso tenham decidido passear por Londres trouxa.

O sino _**H**_ toca e Remus e eu mexemos a poção. Incrível como nem o James nem o Sirius se mexem com o barulho que o sino faz quando toca. O único que fica chateado com o barulho é o Merlin, que levanta um pouco a cabeça e solta um miado fraquinho, como se estivesse reclamando por ter sido acordado mais uma vez. Eu faço um carinho atrás da orelha dele e ele volta a fechar os olhos, para continuar a dormir.

Como agora os dois sofás estão ocupados e o Remus está na única poltrona, só me resta estudar na mesa. Então me levanto, pego o livro de História de Magia que estava apoiado no braço do sofá aonde James está adormecido e me sento na minha cadeira para estudar.

Depois de alguns minutos eu percebo a grande burrice que eu fiz. Não são nem seis horas da manhã, eu estou morrendo de sono e resolvi começar os estudos de hoje pela matéria que dá mais sono. Não foi uma boa idéia.

Então eu pego os pergaminhos sobre a poção anticoncepcional, aonde fiz as anotações de ontem, para reler. Como o Remus apareceu naquela hora eu não tive tempo de reler o que eu havia escrito. Sempre quando eu estudo eu gosto de ler no mínimo duas vezes o que estou estudando. Você sempre percebe coisas que não tinha visto antes. Principalmente com Poções. Vários detalhes só ficam claros quando eu releio as instruções. Enquanto eu releio, eu percebo que esta poção é até relativamente simples. Bem simples até.

Analiso primeiro todos os ingredientes listados. Tudo que eu preciso tem no armário dos alunos, na masmorra aonde temos as aulas de poção. Fico muito feliz que não tenha nenhum ingrediente que seja complicado de conseguir, como sangue de dragão, ou veneno de acromântula.

Depois verifico as instruções e o que leio no final me entristece muito...

_Esta poção só tem efeito após ser administrada diariamente, sempre no mesmo horário, por um período mínimo de trinta dias. Porém ---_

O que vem após do _Porém_ eu não sei, pois foi neste momento que o Remus chegou e eu parei de copiar.

Que raiva.

Sempre que tenho que copiar algo rapidamente, eu faço isso automaticamente, sem pensar ao certo no que estou copiando. Como eu estava fazendo anotações de uma poção retirada da Seção Restrita, e sem ter autorização para tal, eu fui copiando o mais rápido o possível, e quando o Remus me interrompeu eu nem percebi que havia parado nesta parte.

O que será que vem depois desse porém???

Deve ser algo relacionado a depois o período inicial de trinta dias...

O pior que eu nem tenho mais a autorização do Prof. Slughorn para entrar na Seção Restrita e verificar o que vem depois. A autorização que ele me deu é válida só pelo dia de uso, que no meu caso foi ontem e mesmo que eu quisesse forjar a data da autorização com algum feitiço, a Madame Pince ficou com o papel da autorização. E eu duvido muito que ele me dê dois acessos a Seção Restrita por dois dias seguidos. Por mais que eu seja a aluna favorita dele, ele vai achar esse meu interesse repentino pela Seção Restrita da Biblioteca de Hogwarts no mínimo suspeito.

Não quero que ele pense que sua aluna favorita, que também é nascida trouxa e de uma casa adversária a ele, esteja interessada nas artes das trevas. Afinal, nas poucas vezes que eu precisei utilizar algum livro daquela seção, eu percebi que tem muitos livros sobre as artes das trevas ali. Livros que, ao meu ver, nem deveriam estar aqui em Hogwarts.

Mas eu decido que agora não adianta ficar chorando sobre o meu erro, e resolvo começar a fazer a poção ainda hoje. Pelas instruções, eu vi que ela fica pronta em pouco mais de 12 horas e tem um preparo bem simples. Tendo que incluir ingredientes, mexer por 10 minutos, deixar repousar por 2 horas, incluir mais alguns ingredientes, mexer por 10 minutos, deixar repousar por mais 2 horas, e assim sucessivamente.

Quanto antes eu começar, melhor...

Olho para o relógio e verifico que faltam quase 5 minutos para mexer a poção mais uma vez. Acho que eu consigo mexer a poção, ir correndo até as masmorras para pegar os ingredientes e voltar antes que a próxima meia hora tenha passado.

Pego a minha mochila e a coloco sobre o ombro direito e me ajoelho em frente a poção, esperando o sino _**AH**_ tocar.

Remus olha para mim suspeito, mas não fala nada.

Assim que o sino toca eu mexo a poção, me levanto e saio correndo da sala comunal, falando, "Volto já, Remus."

Enquanto caminho para o retrato, um Merlin furioso ataca o sino que o fez acordar mais uma vez, jogando-o para longe, fazendo um barulho alto e acordando com um susto os dois marotos que estavam dormindo. Quando o retrato está se fechando, ouço, no meio dos xingamentos que saem da boca do Sirius, direcionados ao pobre gatinho, o Remus falar, "Lily, aonde --"

Desço as escadas correndo, feliz por ainda serem 6 da manhã, já que isso significa que os corredores estão completamente desertos, sem nenhum aluno no caminho. Entro na masmorra e pego rapidamente todos os ingredientes que eu preciso.

Estou novamente grata por serem 6 da manhã, o que significa que o Prof. Slughorn ainda está no quarto dele dormindo, e a chance de eu ser pega retirando alguns ingredientes do armário dele sejam mínimas. Sem querer arriscar, eu coloco os ingredientes na minha mochila e saio da sala, olhando para os dois lados para ter certeza que ninguém está me vendo sair sorrateiramente as seis e pouca da manhã, da sala de aula de Poções.

Por que diabos eu não trouxe a capa da invisibilidade do James? Afinal, essa capa pode ter muitas utilidades. Muito mais do que a única utilidade que James e eu estamos explorando a duas semanas.

Mas por sorte não parece ter ninguém por perto e eu saio correndo mais uma vez, agora voltando para o meu dormitório. Assim que falo a senha Belladonna para a mulher de cabelos castanhos ,que está amamentando o bebê dela, o retrato se abre, e eu me deparo com a visão do Sirius de quatro no chão, com a bunda dele para o alto e o rosto quase que embaixo do meu sofá, gritando "Você não vai escapar, seu safado. Quem mandou me acordar!"

Virando o olhar instantaneamente para o James, que está sentado no sofá, ainda com uma aparência sonolenta, eu pergunto, "O que está acontecendo?"

Mas antes que o James possa me responder, o gato sai correndo do seu esconderijo ao ouvir a minha voz e vem correndo para a minha direção, se escondendo atrás de mim.

"Seu gato covarde!" Sirius grita, finalmente saindo daquela posição comprometedora e se levantando. "Agora vai se esconder nos pés da sua dona, é? Na hora de me acordar você não pensou nas conseqüências!"

"Sirius," Eu falo, enquanto eu abaixo e pego o Merlin no colo, que está tremendo sem parar. "Por que você não volta a dormir então?"

Ele resmunga, mas vira de costas e entra no quarto do James batendo a porta.

Vendo que meu gato finalmente está seguro, eu o coloco de volta no chão, e ele sai correndo na direção do James, subindo no sofá e depois escala o encosto do sofá, deitando ao lado do rosto do James.

"Aonde você foi?" James pergunta, enquanto eu coloco os ingredientes da poção em cima da mesa.

"Pegar os ingredientes para uma nova poção." Eu respondo, sentindo o olhar do Remus me perfurando pelas costas.

"Você foi sozinha até as masmorras?" James pergunta, se levantando e vindo para o meu lado.

"Fui..." eu respondo. "Está muito cedo, não tinha ninguém por perto que pudesse ver que eu peguei esses ingredientes sem _autorização_..."

"Não é por isso que eu perguntei, Lily. " Ele diz, colocando o meu cabelo para o lado e beijando o meu pescoço. "Você sabe que é perigoso." E ele acaricia o ombro que eu machuquei quando fui atacada nas masmorras. "Você levou a capa da invisibilidade?"

"Não..." Minha resposta mais parece um gemido. "Esqueci..."

"Lily..."

Ele pára de beijar meu pescoço e eu viro para ele, "Eu não estou acostumada a ter uma capa da invisibilidade a minha disposição." Eu beijo os lábios dele, "E não aconteceu nada..."

Mas antes que ele possa falar qualquer coisa, o sino _**H**_ toca e eu vou correndo até a mesa para mexer a poção. Merlin acorda mais uma vez e se prepara para pular no sino mais uma vez, mas James pega ele no ar, como se fosse um Pomo de Ouro. O gato fica se contorcendo todo, querendo se soltar das mãos do James e pegar o sino que sempre incomoda o sono dele.

"Aonde foi parar o outro sino?" Eu pergunto, olhando em volta a procura do sino _**AH**_, que tem que tocar daqui a meia hora.

"Merlin ficou irritado com ele e saiu correndo atrás dele pela sala." Remus responde. "Acho que está embaixo do sofá." Ele aponta para o sofá aonde Sirius estava dormindo.

Eu me agacho e olho embaixo do sofá e realmente vejo que o sino está lá. O pego e o coloco em cima da mesa novamente.

"Acho melhor colocar ele no meu quarto." Eu falo, apontando para o Merlin que está no colo do James olhando vidrado para o sino e balançando o rabo sem parar.

"Eu vou dormir mais um pouco." James diz, bocejando. "Está cedo demais..."

E James entra no meu quarto com o Merlin no colo, para dormir na minha cama. E só então eu percebo que essa é a primeira vez que o James vai dormir na minha cama. Sempre eu que durmo na cama dele com ele. Nem sei como pegamos esse hábito de ficarmos no quarto dele em vez do meu...

Eu vou até a mesa e começo a cortar os ingredientes da poção anticoncepcional conforme explicado nas instruções que eu copiei.

"Já vai começar a fazer aquela poção, Lily?" Remus pergunta, olhando para mim.

"Quanto antes melhor..."

Ele balança o rosto, mas não fala mais nada.

Quando acabo de cortar os ingredientes para todos os passos, e coloco a primeira leva de ingredientes na poção, o sino já tocou mais duas vezes.

Agora tenho que deixar a poção repousar por duas horas...

"Remus," eu falo, me levantando após mexer a poção as 7h30, "Estou ficando com fome... Vou no Salão Principal comer alguma coisa... Você quer que eu traga algo para você?"

"Um suco de abóbora e uma maçã, por favor."

"Ok." Eu falo, entrando no meu quarto para pegar a capa do meu uniforme. Assim que entro Merlin sai correndo do colo do James e fica se acariciando nas minhas pernas, ronronando. Eu tenho que tomar cuidado enquanto ando para não pisar nele, que continua se acariciando nas minhas pernas enquanto eu ando. Ele me segue até a porta e sai junto comigo. Como não quero perder o gatinho que James me deu a apenas dois dias nesse castelo enorme, eu o pego no colo e desço as escadas até o Salão Principal.

Mesmo sendo domingo, já tem vários alunos tomando café e caminhando pelos corredores. Quando estou entrando para tomar café, duas garotas da Lufa-lufa do sexto ano param na minha frente.

"Oi de novo!" Uma delas fala com uma voz fininha, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

Isso é estranho. Acho que essas duas nunca falaram comigo, por que estariam agindo assim comigo? Mas antes que eu possa fazer qualquer pergunta sobre o comportamento incomum das duas, ela tenta acariciar o Merlin e tirá-lo do meu colo, enquanto a outra pergunta, com uma voz claramente curiosa, "O que você está fazendo com o gatinho do Sirius?"

"Sirius?" Eu pergunto, sem entender nada, enquanto o pobre Merlin se debate no colo da garota que o retirou da minha mão. "Ele é meu!" E pego o meu gato de volta da mão da garota, que imita a mesma aparência surpresa da amiga curiosa ao lado dela. Coloco o Merlin no bolso do meu uniforme e vou para a mesa da Grifinória, deixando as duas alunas da Lufa-lufa estáticas atrás de mim.

"O que aconteceu?" Mary pergunta olhando surpresa para as duas garotas que finalmente estão andando para a mesa da casa delas, conversando como se estivessem compartilhando um segredo fenomenal.

"Não faço idéia." Eu respondo balançando os ombros e sentando em frente a minha amiga. "Elas acharam que o Merlin era do Sirius..."

"Por que elas achariam isso?"

"Sei lá! Eu que não vou tentar entender a mente dessas duas..."

"É melhor mesmo..." Ela diz, rindo.

Eu coloco um pouco de leite quente em um prato, tiro o Merlin do meu bolso e o coloco em cima da mesa, para ele poder beber o leite. Ele bebe um pouco e olha em volta assustado, depois bebe mais um pouco e olha em volta, isso repetidamente. Coitado do meu gato, tão novo e está ficando paranóico. Primeiro com o sino, depois com o Sirius, e agora com essas duas loucas.

Olhando para o meu relógio, vejo que faltam menos de 10 minutos para eu ter que mexer a poção de novo, então eu como rápido meu pedaço de bolo, tomo meu suco de abóbora em um gole só, coloco duas maçãs nos bolsos internos do meu uniforme, coloco o Merlin no outro bolso, pego uma jarra de suco de abóbora e me levanto.

"Você já vai?" Mary pergunta, olhando triste para mim.

"Desculpa, amiga. Tenho que ficar cuidando da poção..."

"Outra vez?"

"É... mas pensa só... agora você tem o Michael para te fazer compania. Ele vai chegar aqui, vocês vão se agarrar e você não vai nem se lembrar de mim." Eu falo, tentando alegrar a minha amiga, e ela dá um sorriso triste.

"Mas eu sinto falta da minha amiga..."

"Eu também..." E sinto mesmo, por mais que eu ame o James tem certas coisas que só outra garota entende. "Você não quer vir depois na minha Sala Comunal? Afinal, os Marotos já estão lá então eles não vão poder reclamar."

"Eu vou lá de tarde então." Ela diz, com um enorme sorriso.

"Ótimo!" Eu olho para o relógio. Três minutos para o sino tocar. "Te vejo de tarde então." E saio correndo com a jarra de suco de abóbora na mão e jogo sem querer um pouco de suco em uma aluna do quinto ano da Sonserina.

Chego no meu dormitório a tempo de colocar a jarra com o (resto) suco de abóbora e as maçãs em cima da mesa, colocar o Merlin no chão (que vai correndo para o meu quarto, provavelmente para dormir ao lado do James de novo), e assim que me abaixo em frente a poção o sino H toca e eu mexo a poção.

"Me deixa dormir!" Ouço a voz do James vindo do meu quarto. "Sai daqui, Merlin!"

Olho para o Remus, que também olha para mim curioso.

"Merlin, sai!"

"Acho que James vai se arrepender de ter te dado esse gato logo logo..." Remus diz, rindo, e eu me levanto rapidamente, para ver o que está acontecendo no meu quarto.

Eu paro na porta do quarto e vejo o James colocando o Merlin no chão, deitando novamente na minha cama, para segundos depois o Merlin subir na cama, subir no peito dele, e começar a lamber a ponta do nariz dele.

"Merlin!" Ele grita, fazendo cara de nojo e coloca mais uma vez o gato no chão, e segundos depois o gato volta a lamber ele na ponta do nariz.

"Lily!" Ele grita, colocando o gato mais uma vez no chão. "LILY!"

"Oi, James." Eu respondo sorrindo, sem sair no meu lugar na porta.

Ele segura o Merlin no chão com uma das mãos enquanto a outra pega o óculos dele, que estava na cabeceira da cama. Depois ele olha para mim e fala, "A quanto tempo você está aí me vendo sofrer?"

"Grande sofrimento, James..." Eu rio e finalmente saio do meu lugar na porta e me sento ao lado dele na cama. Eu pego o Merlin do chão e o coloco no meu colo, acariciando ele.

Ele apóia a cabeça nos meus travesseiros, fecha os olhos e diz, "Ele não me deixa dormir."

"Porque ele gosta de você."

James resmunga algo que eu não entendo, ainda de olhos fechados.

Eu coloco o Merlin no chão, e ele se senta e fica parado, olhando para mim. Então eu volto a minha atenção para o James mal humorado ao meu lado. Eu sei muito bem como mudar o humor dele...

"Veja só," Eu digo, me abaixando em cima dele, "Eu também gosto de você," e dou um beijo na bochecha dele, "E quero fica te beijando," e dou um beijo no queixo dele, "Você vai ficar chateado comigo também?", e beijo a boca dele, que agora está com um sorriso.

Ele me gira na cama, ficando em cima de mim, sem romper o nosso beijo. Minhas mãos acariciam as costas dele enquanto as mãos dele enlaçam o meu cabelo. Enquanto os meus sentidos estão todos focalizados no James, somente no James, eu ouço um fraco miado ao meu lado, e nós dois rompemos o beijo. Quando olho para o lado, vejo que Merlin voltou a subir na cama e está sentado ao lado do meu rosto olhando para nós dois.

"Merlin, sai!" Eu falo, mas o gato parece não entender (ou não quer entender) e continua parado sentado olhando para nós dois.

"Viu como ele pode atrapalhar?" James diz sorrindo e volta a me beijar.

E o gato volta a miar e eu não consigo me concentrar, e rompo o beijo mais uma vez.

"Sai, Merlin!" Eu tiro uma das mãos que estava ocupada com as costas do James, seguro o gato e o coloco no chão mais uma vez.

James ri baixinho e me beija novamente, colocando uma das mãos no meu cabelo, enquanto a outra começa a desfazer o nó da minha gravata. Nisso eu me lembro que deixei a porta do meu quarto totalmente aberta e que não estamos sozinhos no nosso dormitório. Não quero que outro dos amigos do James me veja seminua, então eu pego a varinha do James, que também estava na cabeceira da cama, e fecho a porta, trancando-a.

Quando James está desabotoando a minha camisa, enquanto beija o meu pescoço, eu viro o rosto para o lado, e mais uma vez me dou de cara com o Merlin parado ao meu lado em cima da cama, olhando para nós dois.

"James..." eu falo, quando ele desabotoa o último botão. "Tira o Merlin daqui..."  
Ele simplesmente empurra o gato para fora da cama, só que a minha atenção está completamente focalizada na sensação que percorre o meu corpo quando James começa a acariciar um dos meios seios, para me importar com o gato que foi jogado da cama.

Só que o teimoso do gato volta a subir na cama...

Agora quem o joga para fora da cama sou eu...

Mas ele sobe novamente.

"James..." eu reclamo baixinho. "O gato..."

"Ignora ele, Lily." Ele diz com a voz abafada pelo meu peito, enquanto as mãos dele vão para as minhas costas, para abrir meu sutiã.

Eu tento ignorar, e fecho os meus olhos, me concentrando na sensação dos lábios do James percorrendo o meu seio direito... da língua dele passando pelo meu mamilo... quando a droga do gato mia mais uma vez e eu perco toda a concentração.

"James..." eu reclamo de novo, "Assim não dá..." e empurro o James para trás.

"Ele é um gato, Lily. Ele não entende."

"Mas eu não consigo... não com ele olhando..." e olho para o gato, que dá outro miado.

"Merda de gato!" James reclama, enquanto sai da cama (e eu vejo pela _protuberância_ bem visível na cueca de pomos dourados dele, que ele não estava nenhum pouco afetado pela insistência do Merlin). Ele pega a varinha, segura o gato com uma mão só, abre a porta, joga o pobre gato para fora do quarto e volta a fechar a porta com a varinha.

"Pronto." Ele diz, voltando para a posição dele em cima de mim, "Satisfeita?"

Mas antes que eu possa responder qualquer coisa, Merlin começa a miar incessantemente do lado de fora e a arranhar a porta.

Felizmente, ouço a voz do Remus, "É melhor você deixar os dois em paz... Afinal, eles não vão demorar..." e ele aumenta o tom de voz, "já que eles têm menos de 5 minutos para mexer a poção."

Depois disso, ficamos em silêncio, somente ouvindo a minha respiração e a do James. Remus deve ter pego o Merlin para nos dar alguns poucos minutos a sós.

"Ainda temos 5 minutos..." James diz, sorrindo o meu sorriso maroto, e voltando a me beijar.

Infelizmente os 5 minutos passam rápido demais, e logo ouço o Remus batendo na porta, "Está quase na hora... É bom vocês pararem o que quer que estejam fazendo aí..."

Eu estou completamente descabelada, com os lábios inchados, com o rosto em chamas, sem camisa e sem sutiã. James está em uma situação muito melhor do que eu, exceto pelo fato que ele está descabelado. Mas ele sempre está descabelado...

"James, é melhor você mexer a poção. Eu não estou em um bom estado."

Ele sai de cima de mim, se ajoelhando, mas com as minhas pernas ainda entre as dele. Ele olha para baixo e depois olha para mim com um olhar cético e diz, "E _**eu**_ estou em bom estado?"

"É só você esconder... Sei lá... coloca uma calça..."

"Lily," ele diz, balançando a cabeça, "Mesmo se a minha calça estivesse aqui, não daria para esconder..."

Eu não tenho como argumentar com esse fato, mas realmente não quero sair e encarar um dos melhores amigos dele agora. "Não tem como você... é... dar um _jeito_... na situação?"

Ele me olha completamente descrente. "Dar um _jeito_, Lily? Como que eu vou dar um _jeito_, com você embaixo de mim assim?" e ele aponta para os meus seios nus.

Eu pego a minha camisa e a jogo sobre o meu peito.

Ouço mais uma batida na porta. "Vocês têm menos de um minuto..."

James fecha os olhos e fala baixinho, "McGonagall de biquíni, McGonagall de biquíni, McGonagall de biquíni..."

Consigo ver que parece que está funcionando. "Está funcionando." Eu falo, enquanto me sento e a minha camisa escorrega pelo meu peito, me deixando exposta de novo.

"Ai..." James abriu os olhos e está olhando para os meus seios. "Assim não dá, Lily." E tapa os olhos com as mãos, sai de cima, e ouvimos o sino tocar.

"James, a poção!" Eu falo, beirando o histerismo. "Vai estragar a poção!"

"Merda!" Ele diz, abrindo a porta com a varinha dele e sai do meu quarto. Na mesma hora ouço risadas vindo da sala comunal e logo depois a voz do James, "Vai a merda, Almofadinhas! Você também, Aluado!"

Eu não consigo deixar de rir um pouco, mas prendo a risada quando James entra furioso no quarto. "Pronto! Satisfeita?"

Eu resolvo recorrer ao lado ciumento dele...

"Você preferiria que eu fosse lá para fora assim?" E aponto para os meus peitos, que estão novamente cobertos pela minha camisa, já que a porta continua aberta.

"Claro que não." Ele diz, enquanto fecha mais uma vez a porta com a varinha dele. "Mas eu também não precisava ir assim," E ele olha para baixo, "afinal, Almofadinhas estava lá e poderia muito bem ter mexido a nossa poção."

Ele sobe na cama, e vem engatinhando em cima de mim. Na mesma hora eu me deito e ele tira a camisa que estava me cobrindo e a joga no chão.

"E eu poderia ter continuado a fazer isso."

Ele me beija.

"Ou isso."

Ele acaricia os meus seios.

"Ou isso."

Ele beija o meu seio esquerdo, enquanto o seio direito continua sendo acariciado. Ele passa a ponta da língua dele sobre o meu mamilo, que fica arrepiado instantaneamente.

"James..." Eu tenho que parar ele. Afinal, agora não é só um amigo dele do lado de fora, enquanto nós dois estamos trancados no quarto. É um amigo dele e o Sirius. E eu duvido que o Sirius vai agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, quando James e eu sairmos desse quarto. "É melhor a gente parar..."

"Por quê?" Ele pergunta, enquanto muda a atenção para o meu seio direito.

"Hmmm..." Eu gemo e não consigo pensar em nada, em nenhum motivo bom o suficiente. A única coisa na minha mente são as sensações que estou sentindo agora. Que o James está me fazendo sentir agora, então eu dou a única desculpa que vem na minha mente. "A poção..."

"Temos quase meia hora para a poção..."

"Seus amigos..." eu argumento, sem fôlego, "lá fora..."

"Não vai ser a primeira vez que isso acontece..."

Isso me faz parar na mesma hora.

Eu empurro o James para trás e me sento, perguntando assustada, "Como é?"

"Lily..."

"Quantas vezes isso já aconteceu?" Eu tento segurar as lágrimas.

"Lily..." Ele tenta acariciar o meu rosto, mas eu tiro a mão dele.

"Quantas vezes eles ficaram na sala comunal enquanto você ficava com outra garota no dormitório de vocês?" Eu continuo tentando segurar as lágrimas e fico repetindo na minha mente, '_Ele não estava comigo, ele era livre para fazer o que quisesse..._'

Mas por que esse conhecimento dói tanto?

"Lily!" Ele me segura e me abraça apertado. "Você pode me deixar falar?"

Eu não consigo mais segurar as lágrimas e ela caem livremente pelo meu rosto. Eu também não consigo responder a pergunta dele e nem me soltar do abraço forte dele.

Ele toma o meu silêncio como uma resposta positiva a pergunta dele e fala, "Eu não estava falando de mim... Eu me expressei mal... Desculpa... Sirius sempre fez isso, e Remus, Peter e eu ficávamos na Sala Comunal."

"Sirius?" Eu pergunto, limpando as lágrimas, sem sair do abraço dele.

Ele segura o meu rosto com as duas mãos, olhando nos meus olhos, "É, amor, Sirius." Ele me beija e fala, rindo, "Você fica linda quando está com ciúmes."

"Eu não estava com ciúmes." Eu minto.

"_Aham_..." Ele diz, voltando a me abraçar e acariciando as minhas costas nuas.

Nisso alguém bate forte na porta e eu levo um susto, e me cubro com a minha camisa pelo o que parece ser a milésima vez nessa manhã.

"Pontas!" Sirius grita. "Estou indo tomar café da manhã. Você e a Ruiva querem alguma coisa?"

"Você quer alguma coisa?" Ele pergunta, olhando para mim.

"Não." Eu balanço o rosto. "Eu já tomei café da manhã, enquanto você estava dormindo..."

"Você se incomoda se eu descer para tomar café?" Ele diz, sorrindo. "Acho que vai ser bom para mantermos os limites que você disse que tínhamos na outra noite..."

"Claro que não me importo."

Eu o beijo rapidamente, mas novamente sou interrompida por um murro na porta do meu quarto. "Pontas! Eu estou com fome, cara!"

"Vai lá, antes que ele derrube a minha porta." Eu falo, enquanto fecho o sutiã e visto a minha camisa, que a esse ponto está toda amarrotada.

Quando estou vestida, ele abre a porta e sai, deixando-a aberta. Mas eu demoro mais alguns minutos para sair, pois penteio o meu cabelo que estava em um estado deplorável. Quando eu saio do quarto eu não olho para o Remus. Eu vou direto para a mesa que está com meu livro de História da Magia aberto. Já que agora estou bem acordada, acho que é uma boa idéia fazer esse dever agora. Eu sinto o olhar do Remus em mim, mas não tenho coragem de olhar para ele.

_Grande Grifinória que eu sou!_

* * *

E então, gostaram? :)


	23. Acontecimentos Inesperados

**AN: **Eu nem tenho como agradecer todos os reviews que recebi pelo último capítulo! Depois de quase 5 meses sem postar nenhum capítulo, vocês me dão o grande presente de 22 reviews!!! Muito obrigada mesmo!

E agora estão sendo recompensados! Uma atualização rápida!!! :D

Espero que gostem...

* * *

_**Por Toda a Eternidade**_

_**Capítulo 21 – Acontecimentos Inesperados**_

"_Welcome to the fallout _

_Welcome to resistance _

_The tension is here _

_The tension is here _

_Between who you are and who you could be _

_Between how it is and how it should be "_

_Switchfoot - "Dare You To Move"_

_**James POV**_

Saio com o Sirius pelo retrato do meu dormitório, na direção do Salão Principal, depois de vestir o uniforme de Hogwarts.

"Achei que você só quisesse ser acordado na hora do almoço." Eu falo.

"Eu queria." Ele fala, completamente mal humorado. "Mas o Aluado achou que seria muito engraçado colocar a merda do gato que _**você**_ resolveu dar para a Lily no seu quarto."

"Juro que eu estou me arrependendo de ter dado aquele gato para ela."

"Eu te disse que era uma má idéia. Mas você não ouviu. Ninguém nunca me ouve..."

"Devia ter ouvido mesmo..."

"Mas até que eu tenho agradecer ao gato..." Ele diz, soltando a risada alta dele. "Se não fosse por ele eu não perderia aquela cena cômica!"

"Vai a merda, Sirius."

Ele continua rindo alto e diz, "Quem diria que você pararia seja lá o que estivesse fazendo naquele quarto, para mexer uma poção."

Eu não falo nada e ele continua. "Se fosse eu, cara, a poção estragava!"

"Tá louco!? Lily me esganava se a poção estragasse! Eu só mexi aquela droga para tentar continuar..." Mas eu não consegui porque abri a minha boca grande sobre algumas das minhas atividades antes de namorar com ela. Pelo menos eu tenho o Sirius para culpar.

"Afinal, o que vocês estavam fazendo naquele quarto trancados?"

"Não é da sua conta!"

"Não preciso ser adivinho para saber mesmo. Quem diria que a Ruiva é assim... Se eu já tinha me surpreendido com ela quando peguei vocês dois naquele dia, e vocês estavam sozinhos, agora então, que fizeram o que eu acho que vocês fizeram com dois dos seus melhores amigos do lado de fora... Ela realmente me surpreendeu!"

"A gente não fez nada, Sirius!"

"Já que você não vai me contar o que aconteceu, eu vou ter que acreditar no que eu acho que aconteceu levando em consideração os fatos que eu tenho. Você saindo daquele quarto, naquelas _condições,_ para mexer uma poção." E ele ri mais.

"Almofadinhas..."

"Eu duvido muito que vocês estivessem se beijando somente... No mínimo vocês estavam na mesma situação daquele dia que eu peguei vocês... Provavelmente além disso."

Eu decido parar com os pensamentos sórdidos do Sirius com a minha namorada e digo, "Ainda não fizemos sexo, se é isso que você está pensando."

"Jura?" Ele pára e olha estático para mim.

Eu simplesmente concordo balançando a cabeça, mas continuo a andar.

"Vocês estão juntos já a todo esses tempo, tem um dormitório exclusivo _só para_ _vocês dois_, mas não transaram ainda?" Ele volta a andar, ficando ao meu lado.

Eu nego, balançando o rosto.

"Cara, eu acho que não agüentaria! Mas a Ruiva não me parece ser do tipo que quer esperar casar para só então _fazer amor_." Ele fala a última parte sarcasticamente.

"Ela não quer esperar. Mas ela não quer engravidar. E eu também não quero que ela engravide."

"Mas isso é fácil... é só ela ir na Madame Pomfrey e pedir uma poção anticoncepcional."

"Sério?" Eu fico surpreso que a enfermeira da escola distribua uma poção dessa tão facilmente assim.

"Claro! Pontas, estamos em uma escola cheia de adolescentes, todos dividindo o mesmo teto. Tudo bem que, teoricamente, os garotos não possam subir a escada para o dormitório feminino. Mas as meninas podem subir as escadas para o dormitório masculino, como _**você**_ mesmo sabe, e muito bem até. A escola prefere entregar uma poção anticoncepcional para algumas alunas, do que ter várias alunas grávidas em suas salas de aula."

Isso me faz lembrar do ataque de ciúmes da Lily a poucos minutos. "Almofadinhas, não comenta com a Lily que eu sei _**muito**_ _**bem**_ que as garotas podem subir para o dormitório masculino."

Ele ri novamente e diz, "Por quê? Ela acha que você ainda é virgem?"

"Eu não sei o que ela acha..."

Mas depois da demonstração de ciúmes dela a poucos minutos, eu prefiro que ela não fique sabendo das garotas que já estiveram no meu quarto, principalmente no quinto ano.

"Você acha que ela é?"

"Não sei."

"Você nunca perguntou?"

"Não."

"Você não tem curiosidade em saber?"

"Não." Grande mentira... É claro que eu tenho curiosidade de saber se ela é virgem.

"Provavelmente você tem medo da resposta dela."

Eu não respondo nada, já que ele está certo... Por mais que eu tenha curiosidade em saber se ela é virgem ou não, eu tenho medo da minha reação dependendo da resposta dela. E se ela não for virgem? E se eu descobrir que alguém chegou tão perto na Lily quanto eu já cheguei. Ou pior ainda, que alguém foi mais longe com ela do que eu fui. Vai ser difícil eu me controlar para não azarar o cara.

"Com certeza você tem medo da resposta dela." Ele continua e eu continuo ignorando ele.

Ainda bem que chegamos no Salão Principal e a boca do Sirius fica ocupada demais comendo, para continuar a me encher o saco. Mas isso não me impede de continuar a pensar no assunto. Será que a Lily não é virgem? Ela parece ser virgem. Ela já saiu com alguns caras em alguns passeios a Hogsmeade, mas felizmente nenhum deles foi sério. Pelo menos não pareceu que nenhum dos relacionamentos anteriores dela foi sério. Será que ela também manteve em segredo outros relacionamentos, como vem fazendo comigo? Será que eu deveria perguntar para ela se ela é virgem? Afinal, para uma garota virgem a primeira vez é sempre dolorosa, e eu tenho que saber para me controlar na hora e não causar mais dor ainda para ela.

Mas eu não sei se quero saber... Vai que ela não é virgem... Pode ser um pensamento bem machista, mas eu gostaria de ser o primeiro cara dela...

"Pontas," Sirius fala, olhando para a mesa da Lufa-lufa, me tirando do meus pensamentos. "É impressão minha ou aquelas garotas são as malucas de ontem, quando chegamos de Londres?"

Eu me viro e olho para trás, para ver de quem ele está falando, e vejo três das quatro garotas que se desmancharam pelo Merlin ontem a noite. Só que agora, uma delas está em prantos, olhando para o Sirius enquanto as outras duas olham para ele de cara feia.

"São..." Eu falo, sem entender nada e me viro de volta para o Sirius, "Você fez alguma coisa com essa garota?"

"Não que eu saiba... Nunca saí com ela..."

Olho de novo para trás e vejo que a garota está com o rosto abaixado na mesa, enquanto chora sem parar, e uma das garotas passa as mãos pelas costas dela, enquanto continua a olhar com raiva para o Sirius.

"Parece que você terminou com ela, e feio!"

"Eu nunca saí com ela!" Ele repete.

"Ok..."

"Essas mulheres são loucas..."

E para comprovar o que ele acabou de falar, uma das garotas furiosas aparece ao nosso lado, e diz, "Nós já sabemos do seu segredo!"

Eu arregalo os olhos na mesma hora. Descobriram tão rápido assim que Lily e eu estamos juntos? Será que ela vai ficar muito furiosa em perder a aposta?

"Lily praticamente disse tudo hoje de manhã!" Ela continua.

"Como é?" Eu pergunto, me virando para olhara para a garota. Por que a Lily não me disse que contou para outros alunos que nós dois estamos juntos???

Sirius ri sem parar, mas pára instantaneamente quando a garota diz, olhando para o Sirius mas apontando para mim, "Você escondeu isso até do seu melhor amigo! Inacreditável! Você realmente não presta, Black!"

Sirius pára de rir e pergunta, claramente confuso, "Do que você está falando?"

"De você e Lily Evans! Óbvio!"

"Como?" Eu pergunto, completamente surpreso. Por que a Lily diria que está saindo com o Sirius?

"Pois é, James! Seu melhor amigo e a monitora chefe estão namorando escondidos!"

Sirius ri sem parar de novo e eu continuo com essa cara de panaca olhando para a garota.

"Calma, calma." Sirius diz, tentando parar de rir. "Lily, _Lily Evans_, disse hoje no café da manhã que está namorando comigo? A garota ruiva de olhos verdes?"

"É o que eu estou dizendo!" A garota fala, mais furiosa ainda e bate o pé. Eu juro que odeio quando essas garotas batem o pé.

"Isso é demais!" Sirius diz, sorrindo. "Ouviu isso, Pontas. Lily Evans, a Monitora Chefe, e _**eu**_, estamos namorando."

"Agora todo mundo sabe!" A garota fala e aponta para a amiga dela em prantos. "Isso é jeito de tratar a minha amiga? E o pior! Você escondeu isso até do seu melhor amigo!? Você é impossível, Black! Todo mundo em Hogwarts sabe que ele gosta dela." Sirius continua a rir e a garota pega o meu copo de suco de abóbora e joga no Sirius e sai enfurecida.

Eu me levanto da mesa, decidindo perguntar para a Lily no que ela estava pensando quando resolveu dizer essa mentira para todo mundo, deixando um Sirius perplexo na mesa da Grifinória.

Mas enquanto subo as escadas na direção do meu dormitório ouço o Sirius gritando atrás de mim, "Pontas! Pontas, espera, cara!"

Mas eu não respondo o meu amigo. Ele me alcança no segundo andar, mas eu continuo subindo as escadas. Quando entro no meu dormitório, Lily está estudando na mesa, e leva um susto quando olha para o estado do Sirius e para a minha cara e tom de voz, quando eu digo, "Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?"

Ela olha para mim confusa e pergunta, "Do que você está falando?"

"Aparentemente, Ruiva," Almofadinhas pára ao lado dela, colocando uma mão melada de suco de abóbora no ombro dela, que ela retira na mesma hora. "Nós dois estamos transando."

"Como é? Quem disse isso?" Ela se levanta e parece estar bem surpresa com a notícia.

"Uma aluna da Lufa-lufa disse que você contou para ela quando foi tomar café da manhã." Eu respondo.

Se é que é possível, ela parece ficar mais surpresa ainda, "Eu não falei nada com aquelas garotas. Elas só roubaram o Merlin de mim e eu peguei ele de volta! Essas garotas são loucas!"

Almofadinhas ri sem parar, dizendo, "Isso é demais..."

"Só você mesmo para achar que é demais estar tudo sujo de suco de abóbora." Aluado diz, enquanto ri da aparência do Sirius.

Eu ignoro os dois e pergunto para a Lily, "O que você disse para elas?"

"Nada! Só disse que o Merlin é meu!" Aí ela pára por alguns instantes, pensativa e depois continua, com o tom de voz um pouco mais baixo, "Mas elas acharam que era do Sirius... Não sei porque elas acharam que era do Sirius. Por que elas achariam que o _**meu**_ gato é do Sirius? Isso não faz sentido... Você que me deu," ela aponta para mim, "não o Sirius."

Mas isso faz com que Almofadinhas ria mais ainda, e ele fala entre as risadas, "Elas... achavam... que o gato era meu... e acharam... que eu te dei... porque nós dois estamos juntos..." Ele limpa as lágrimas que escorrem dos olhos dele. "Isso é realmente demais." E se senta no sofá.

"O quê?" Lily continua completamente confusa, mas eu finalmente começo a entender a mente daquelas garotas.

"Elas te viram ontem com o gato quando chegamos de Londres..." Eu falo.

"... E acharam que o gato era meu!" Almofadinhas conclui.

"E acharam que você deu para a Lily porque estão juntos..." Eu me sento no sofá, ao lado do meu amigo e digo, "A mente feminina com certeza é algo difícil de entender."

"Então essas garotas acham que Sirius e eu estamos namorando escondido?" Lily pergunta, se sentando no sofá que eu conjurei.

"Isso pode ser uma coisa boa." Remus diz, e a Lily e eu olhamos para ele como se ele tivesse enlouquecido. "Calma! Pode ser uma coisa boa para vocês dois manterem o segredo que realmente existe. Todo mundo vai achar que a Lily está saindo com o Almofadinhas, enquanto na verdade ela está saindo com você, Pontas."

"Duvido que o Pontas vá concordar com isso!" Almofadinhas diz, rindo sem parar as minhas custas pela milésima vez. "Deixar que a escola toda ache que eu esteja pegando a Ruiva dele! Duvido!"

Eu concordo plenamente com ele. Como eu estou arrependido de ter sugerido a Lily de mantermos a nossa relação em segredo...

"O que _você_ acha, Lily?" Eu pergunto, querendo saber se ela pretende continuar com o segredo ou que todos saibam que estamos juntos...

"O que o Remus falou faz sentido... Vai fazer com que a gente consiga manter o nosso segredo... se todos acharem que eu e o Sirius estamos juntos..." Ela fala isso olhando para o chão. É bem claro que ela odeia essa idéia tanto quanto eu.

Eu saio do lado do Sirius e me sento ao lado da Lily, colocando meu braço sobre o ombro dela, puxando-a para mim e acaricio o cabelo dela. "Se você quiser, Lily, a gente manda esse segredo para o espaço. Você não precisa fingir que é namorada desse aí." E indico o Sirius com o rosto.

Ela morde os lábios, pensativa, mas não fala nada.

"Vocês não precisa agarrar o Sirius na frente de Hogwarts." Aluado diz, olhando para a Lily. "É só _**não**_ negar os boatos. Continuar como se estivessem namorando em segredo... Mesmo não estando..."

"Só tem um problema nessa história toda." Almofadinhas diz, "Quem disse que eu concordo fingir que namoro com a Ruiva?"

"Você estava se divertindo com essa história toda, por que não ajudaria?" Aluado pergunta.

"Porque eu vou me divertir mais ainda se vocês perderem a aposta. Se eu negar, eles vão a público e eu ganho a aposta. É muito melhor assim."

"Sirius..." Lily diz, "Por favor... A gente faz como o Remus sugeriu..."

"Sinceramente, Ruiva, eu não entendo o porque de tanto segredo. Se vocês estão juntos, então por que não colocar isso a público?"

Concordo plenamente com o Almofadinhas...

"Porque é muita pressão, Sirius! Além de ser perigoso!" Ela se levanta e fica andando para lá e para cá na nossa frente, "Nós dois já somos os Monitores Chefes, então seriam os dois Monitores Chefes _juntos_, e todo mundo já daria palpite no nosso relacionamento por esse motivo. Mas alem disso, James é capitão do time de quadribol, então eu seria odiada por todas as menininhas fanáticas por ele, só porque ele fica bem em cima de uma vassoura," Eu rio ao ouvir isso, "Mas, principalmente, acima de tudo, tem o fato que ele é um puro-sangue e eu sou uma sangue-ruim."

Na mesma hora eu paro de rir e me levanto e a reprimo, "Lily!" Remus e Sirius também gritam o nome dela.

"O quê?" Ela diz, olhando para mim e depois para os meus amigos. "É verdade! Com aquele louco solto por aí e as idéias dele de supremacia do sangue-puro, eu duvido que muitos alunos não concordem com ele. Eu já sou um alvo por ser sangue ruim, e não vou deixar que _**você**_ também seja um alvo."

"LILY!" Eu grito com ela. "Pára de se chamar assim!"

"É só uma palavra, James!"

"Ruiva, você querendo ou não, James já é um alvo." Almofadinhas comenta.

"Mas seria mais ainda se soubessem que ele está saindo comigo!"

"E acharem que você está saindo com um _**Black**_ seria melhor?" eu pergunto, alterado.

"Sirius já é tido como traidor e mesmo assim não ousariam atacar ele. Ele mesmo disse isso ontem. Sair ou não com uma sangue-ruim não vai fazer diferença nenhuma para ele."

Eu seguro as mãos dela com uma das mãos, para que ela pare de andar sem parar pela Sala Comunal, e seguro o queixo dela, erguendo o rosto dela para encarar o meu, forçando que ela me olhe direto nos olhos. "**Pára** de se chamar assim!"

"Mas..." E então eu vejo que os olhos dela estão cheios de lágrima que ela não permite que caiam.

"Eu não me importo com o que os outros pensam! Eu não me importo se vou ser um alvo maior para o Voldemort por estar com você!"

"Mas eu me importo, James! Eu não quero te arruinar porque você está comigo." Eu passo os meus dedos pelos olhos dela, para tirar as lágrimas que saíram de lá.

"Você não vai me arruinar, meu anjo." Eu abraço ela apertado por alguns instantes e quando solto eu a guio até o meu quarto. Por mais que eu goste dos meus amigos como se fossem meus irmãos, existem coisas que tem que ser discutidas em privacidade.

Eu fecho a porta do quarto e coloco a Lily sentada na minha cama, enquanto me ajoelho no chão em frente a ela.

Ela não fala nada. Só fica de cabeça baixa acariciando o gato. Eu tiro o cabelo da frente dos olhos dela, colocando-os atrás da orelha dela, enquanto pergunto, "É por isso que você não quis que ficassem sabendo da gente?"

"Ia ser ruim para você... ser visto comigo..."

"Lily..."

"James, eu não sou burra. Eu sei o quanto o mundo bruxo está racista. Racista contra bruxos do _**meu**_ tipo. A maioria dos bruxos que discordam dele não colocariam a segurança deles e da família deles, por alguém como eu."

"Isso não é verdade, Lils. Os Aurores lutam contra ele!"

"James, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que o número de Aurores vem diminuindo sem parar. Ou eles são mortos..." Ela dá uma pausa... Mortos como o meu pai... Eu respiro fundo... "Ou eles desistem de lutar. Poucos continuam na ativa, realmente contra o Voldemort."

"Não é bem assim, Lily. Tem outros bruxos contra ele. Prof. Dumbledore! Ele continua aceitando bruxos nascidos trouxas como se nada estivesse acontecendo lá fora, dando uma proteção para eles dentro do castelo que eles não teriam do lado de fora."

"Sim, mas até o Prof. Dumbledore só me escolheu como Monitora Chefe para atiçar os puro-sangue extremistas."

"Isso não é verdade! Você é uma ótima aluna!Você mereceu esse cargo!"

Ela balança o rosto e diz, "Mas não importa se eu mereci ou não. Você acha que os filhos de comensais da morte que estudam aqui gostam de ter uma monitora chefe nascida trouxa? Eu posso até ter merecido isso, mas com certeza o fator que mais pesou foi que ele estaria deixando muitos bruxos enfurecidos com essa decisão."

"Lily -" Eu tento argumentar mas ela me corta.

"Eu não tenho futuro, James. Quando eu sair de Hogwarts, ninguém vai querer me contratar. Não vai importar nada se eu fui a melhor aluna do ano, ou se eu só tirei O nos NIEMs, se eu fui membro do Slug Club. A única coisa que vai importar é a minha descendência, e ninguém vai ficar contra o Voldemort contratando uma sang-"

Eu a corto na mesma hora, antes que ela possa se chamar dessa forma horrível mais uma vez. "Eu já disse para você parar com isso!"

Ela me olha com um olhar triste que me parte o coração. "É só uma palavra, James. Isso não me afeta. Se os puro-sangue acham que isso me afeta, deixa eles. Eu já estou acostumada a ouvir isso. Eu ouço isso a sete anos."

Eu duvido muito que isso não a afete.

"Lily..." Eu falo, acariciando o rosto dela. "Eu não me importo se você é nascida trouxa ou não."

"Mas eu me importo, James! Quando eu sair da proteção dos muros do castelo, eu vou ser perseguida. Eu sei disso. Nós vemos isso diariamente no Profeta Diário."

O meu sangue ferve em pensar que pode acontecer com a Lily. No que aqueles maníacos possam fazer com ela.

"Eu não vou deixar! Eu não vou deixar que nada de ruim aconteça com você."

"Você não tem como ter certeza disso, James. Eu não quero que você se prejudique, que você também seja perseguido, _**só**_ por causa de mim." As lágrimas dela caem sem parar nesse ponto. "É melhor para todo mundo se o nosso relacionamento não for a público."

"Não, não é. Eu amo você. Eu não tenho vergonha de você. Eu não me importo se esses fanáticos vão me odiar mais porque eu estou com você. Eu só sugeri que mantivéssemos o nosso relacionamento em segredo porque eu achei que _**você**_ não quisesse que dessem palpite, que fizessem fofoca. Se eu soubesse dos seus motivos verdadeiros, eu jamais teria sugerido isso, Lily. Eu não tenho vergonha de estar com você." Ela balança o rosto sem parar e eu continuo. "E esse segredo vai acabar hoje mesmo."

"Não, não, não."

"Sim, eu já te disse que eu **não** me importo!"

"E eu já te disse que **eu** me importo. Mas eu estou errada. O melhor... não seria se o nosso relacionamento não fosse a público..." As lágrimas escorrem mais rapidamente no rosto dela.

Eu não estou gostando nada disso.

Ela soluça e diz, "O melhor seria... se nós... _**não**_ estivéssemos em um relacionamento..."

Eu não consigo acreditar no que estou ouvindo. "Não, Lily..." Eu coloco os meus dedos no cabelo dela e dou um beijo nela. "Não diz isso."

"Mas é verdade..." Ela continua, entre lágrimas. "Seria muito melhor para você se nós dois terminarmos..."

"Não seria, Lily! Como que ficar longe de você seria melhor para mim?"

"Você estaria mais seguro, James. Não podemos ir a público..."

Ela não pode terminar comigo, eu não vou deixar ela terminar comigo. Eu prefiro ficar com ela em segredo, do que sem ela.

"A gente pode manter o segredo se você preferir, Lils. Mas não faz isso."

E dou outro beijo nos lábios dela.

Entre os soluços dela, eu ouço o maldito sino tocar. Foda-se a poção.

"A gente estava tão bem a poucas horas atrás... não faz isso, Lily."

O silêncio dela está me deixando nervoso.

Depois de alguns segundos que se arrastam, ela felizmente fala algo, "Eu não quero fazer isso. Eu não quero manter esse segredo. Eu não quero terminar com você. Mas eu não quero colocar você em perigo. Eu amo muito você para te colocar em perigo."

"Você não está me colocando em perigo, amor. Você mesmo disse que nós estamos seguros aqui dentro dos muros do castelo. Você não precisa se preocupar agora. Ninguém vai fazer nada aqui dentro do castelo. Todos sabem que o único bruxo que o Voldemort tem medo é o Prof. Dumbledore. Voldemort não se arriscaria a atacar o castelo, não sobre a vigilância do Prof. Dumbledore."

Ela olha para mim duvidosa e eu continuo, "E quem sabe até sairmos de Hogwarts alguém já não tenha destruído esse fanático? Você pode estar se preocupando por nada..."

Ela balança o rosto sem parar, "Isso é muito difícil de acontecer, James."

"Difícil mas não é impossível. Mas mesmo que não tenham destruído ele quando nos formarmos, Lily, eu já _**vou**_ ser um alvo. Estando com você ou não. Eu quero ser um Auror, e todos os aurores são alvos. Você sabe disso."

Depois de um tempo, ela finalmente concorda comigo, "É... você tem razão."

Tentando animá-la um pouco eu falo, "Claro que eu tenho razão. Eu sempre tenho razão. Afinal, eu sou James Potter!" e sorrio para ela.

Ela olha para mim, dá um sorriso leve e diz, "_Convencido_..."

Eu me sento ao lado dela na cama e a puxo para o meu colo, a abraçando forte. Depois de um tempo, eu continuo a falar, tentando dar um fim a essa idéia louca dela, "Então vamos parar com essa sua idéia de que eu estaria melhor sem você, ok? Porque _**não**_ é verdade." Eu coloco a mão no queixo dela, erguendo o rosto dela, e a beijo mais uma vez, para afirmar o que eu acabei de dizer.

Quando rompemos o beijo ela envolve o meu pescoço com os braços e coloca o rosto no meu ombro, encostando-o no meu pescoço e diz, "Ok."

Eu fico completamente aliviado ao ouvir isso. Sei muito bem que a Lily é muito teimosa e quando coloca alguma coisa na cabeça é muito difícil dela mudar de idéia. Ainda bem que eu consegui fazer com que ela mudasse de idéia.

"Mas..." Ela continua, "Eu também não quero que achem que eu estou com o Sirius."

"Que bom! Porque eu odiaria ter que dar um soco no meu melhor amigo se ele resolvesse levar essa mentira a sério e achasse que tinha que _provar_ para a escola toda que vocês realmente estavam juntos."

Ela ri fraquinho, mas eu falei a mais pura verdade. Conhecendo o Almofadinhas do jeito que eu conheço, eu duvido que ele não fosse se divertir tendo que fingir ser namorado da Lily. Ele ia ver até que ponto que eu agüentaria sem demonstrar claramente para a escola toda que _eu_ que sou o namorado dela.

"Mas você quer continuar com o segredo?" Eu pergunto para ela.

"Não sei." Ela diz, olhando para baixo, enrolando um cacho ruivo nos dedos. "Você tem razão. Eu sei que você tem razão. Todos nós somos alvos, independente de estarmos juntos ou não."

"Então qual é o problema?"

"Você vai rir..." Ela diz, com os lábios se curvando em um pequeno sorriso. Eu olho para ela confuso e ela continua, "Eu odiaria perder a aposta para o Sirius."

Eu realmente rio.

"Lily, você não sabe quantas apostas eu já perdi para o Sirius. Essa não vai ser nem a primeira e nem a última. Ele vai se gabar? Claro que vai! Muito! Sem parar! Mas por no máximo duas semanas. Então ele vem com uma nova aposta e pronto! Ele esquece dessa."

Ela sorri um pouco e eu continuo. "Mas eu quero saber de _você_. Você quer terminar esse segredo? Você quer que todos saibam que nós dois estamos juntos?"

"Eu quero, mas..."

"Então não tem mas. Se você quer que acabe, o segredo acaba."

Ela não fala nada e eu não a forço para falar mais alguma coisa. Simplesmente quando sairmos juntos de noite para jantarmos no Salão Principal, vai ficar bem claro que estamos juntos.

Fico com ela abraçado por alguns minutos, até que ela pergunta, "Que horas são?"

Eu coloco o óculos que eu havia apoiado ao meu lado e olho para o despertador, "Onze e vinte."

"Eu tenho que levantar!" E ela levanta do meu colo em um pulo. "A poção! O veritasserum!"

Eu balanço os ombros, indicando claramente que a poção deve estar arruinada e que todo o nosso trabalho de semanas foi jogado no lixo.

"Será que não tem como ajeitar?" Eu arrisco perguntar.

Ela não me responde, mas a cara dela diz tudo. _Óbvio que não, James.._.

Ela abre a porta e sai correndo do quarto para ver o estado da poção, e pára em frente a ela e pergunta, claramente confusa, "Não está estragada... Como?"

"Você e o Pontas estão me devendo e muito, Ruiva!" Almofadinhas diz. "Afinal, não é qualquer amigo que ficaria aqui mexendo esse treco fedido enquanto vocês ficam trancados no quarto."

Mas ele não faz nenhuma insinuação do que estávamos fazendo no quarto. Os olhos vermelhos da Lily, assim como seu rosto borrado de lágrimas, são uma ótima indicação que não estávamos nos divertindo. Muito pelo contrário.

Ela pega a varinha dela que estava em cima da mesa e aponta para o Sirius. "Calma, Ruiva, não é para me azarar também não." ele diz, erguendo os braços, como se estivesse se rendendo.

Ela faz um feitiço nele e vai até aonde ele está no sofá e o abraça, dizendo, "Obrigada, Sirius. Muito obrigada!"

Quando ela o solta, ele inspira fundo e diz, "O que você fez?"

"Um feitiço para tirar o olfato. Você merece."

Quando ela decide voltar para a mesa e passa por mim, eu seguro o braço dela com uma mão e falo no ouvido dela, "Lava o seu rosto..."

Ela olha para mim com os olhos esmeralda completamente vermelhos e concorda. Eu a solto e ela vai para o banheiro e eu me sento no sofá, com os meus dois amigos me encarando.

"O que houve, Pontas?" Aluado pergunta. "Ela não parece estar bem."

Eu apóio meus cotovelos nos meus joelhos e tapo o meu rosto com as minhas mãos, "Ela não está bem." Apoiando o meu queixo nas minhas mãos, eu olho para os meus amigos e digo. "Eu odeio o Voldemort. Eu realmente odeio o Voldemort. Ele e esses filhos da puta que o apóiam. Eles colocaram na cabeça da Lily que ela não é boa o suficiente. Que ela nunca vai ser uma bruxa tão boa quanto uma puro-sangue."

"É complicado hoje em dia para quem não é puro-sangue." Aluado diz. Isso é um assunto que ele também entende muito bem.

Eu olho para o banheiro e vendo que a porta ainda está fechada, eu continuo, "Ela disse que não tem futuro e que se eu ficar com ela também não vou ter futuro. Ela quis terminar tudo."

Aluado olha espantado para mim, mas é o Almofadinhas quem pergunta, "Ela terminou com você?"

"Claro que não!" Eu falo e bagunço mais o cabelo. "Mas quis... Mas eu a fiz mudar de idéia..."

Nisso a porta do banheiro se abre e ela sai de lá dentro. Os olhos dela ainda estão bem avermelhados mas o rosto está bem melhor. Ela pára na mesa, em frente a poção nova que ela está fazendo ali, e fica olhando para o relógio. Quando o sino AH toca as 11h30, eu mexo a nossa poção e vejo que ela joga vários ingredientes na poção dela, e fica mexendo sem parar.

"Que poção é essa, Ruiva?" Almofadinhas pergunta o que estava na ponta da minha língua.

Vejo que as bochechas dela ficam levemente coradas e ela responde, "Nada demais. Só uma poção que eu achei que fosse ser divertido fazer."

Aluado então comenta, sorrindo, "Acho que a diversão vem depois de você tomar a poção..." e a Lily fica completamente escarlate.

"Só vocês dois mesmo para acharem que beber ou fazer uma poção nojenta pode ser considerado um ato divertido." Almofadinhas comenta, e balançando o rosto. "Vocês precisam começar a fazer atos realmente divertidos."

Se é que é possível, Lily fica mais vermelha ainda. Com certeza, quando nós dois estivermos sozinhos hoje a noite ela vai me contar que poção é essa que ela está fazendo...

"Mas falando de coisas divertidas," Almofadinhas fala, "vocês decidiram se vão deixar que achem que a Ruiva e eu estamos saindo?"

"Decidimos." Eu falo, e olho para a Lily, que continua mexendo a poção. " Não vamos deixar que pensem que vocês dois estão juntos. O segredo acabou."

"Então eu ganhei a aposta?" Almofadinhas diz sorrindo e se levanta. "Vocês três podem me pagar!"

"Eu pago você, Aluado paga o Rabicho e Lily paga a Mary." Eu falo. "Já que éramos nós sei,s assim é melhor... Certo?"

"Por mim tudo bem." Lily diz, tendo parado de mexer a poção dela e se sentando ao meu lado, com o livro de História da Magia na mão.

"Por mim tudo bem também." Aluado diz. "Rabicho já estava me devendo uma grana mesmo."

"Falando nisso," Lily fala, "Cadê o Peter?"

"Provavelmente ainda está dormindo." Sirius responde. "Se tivesse acordado, já estaria aqui."

"É capaz de encontrarmos ele no almoço." Eu falo. "Acho difícil que o Rabicho perca o almoço."

E quando Almofadinhas e eu descemos para o almoço, depois da volta do almoço do Remus e de uma Lily, que retornou furiosa ao nosso dormitório, porque todo mundo ficou perguntando se era verdade se ela e o Sirius Black estavam namorando as escondidas, eu encontro o Peter na mesa da Grifinória.

"Rabicho." Eu digo, me sentando e pegando um monte de batata cozida.

"Aonde vocês estavam?" Ele pergunta.

"Cuidando da poção fedorenta." Almofadinhas responde.

"De novo?" Ele pergunta, surpreso. Será que nenhum de nós comentou com ele que ficaríamos tomando conta da poção durante outro domingo? Ou será que ele que não se lembra? Bom, eu não lembro se comentei ou não...

"É." Eu respondo, e continuo depois que engulo a galinha que eu estava mastigando, "Mas a Lily conseguiu um feitiço de tirar o olfato, então não está tão ruim."

"Hmm..." Peter diz. "Falando na Lily, vocês estão sabendo que a escola toda está achando que ela está saindo com o Almofadinhas?"

"Ainda estão achando isso?" Eu pergunto. "Achei que a Lily tivesse dito quando veio almoçar que não era verdade."

"Se ela disse, eu acho que ninguém acreditou nela."

"Então eu vou ter que provar para todo mundo que eles estão errados." E eu vou me divertir muito provando o quanto eles estão errados.

"Então acabou o segredo?" Ele pergunta com uma cara sorridente. "Eu ganhei a aposta?"

"Aham." Sirius diz, com um sorriso. "Você sempre ganha quando aposta a mesma coisa que eu."

"Mas você perdeu a aposta de quando Lily e eu ficaríamos juntos." Eu comento e ouço uma voz nos cumprimentando.

"Oi, garotos!"

"Garotos não!" Sirius diz, como se estivesse explicando algo para uma criança de 5 anos de idade. "Marotos, Mary! Marotos!"

"Oi Mary." Eu falo, tentando ser cordial. Nunca fui muito de conversar com ela, mas agora que estou com a Lily parece que as duas são um pacote. Mas como a Lily não reclama de ter que lidar toda hora com os Marotos, eu também não vou reclamar...

"Lily já almoçou?"

"Aham."

"Ótimo!" Ela diz, se sentando ao lado do Rabicho.

Ok, isso é algo estranho de se ouvir da melhor amiga da sua namorada...

"Ela vai enlouquecer quando ouvir a fofoca que está rolando por Hogwarts!"

"Nós já sabemos." Eu falo.

"Ela pirou?"

"Aham."

"Sabia..." Ela diz, balançando o rosto, e se levanta. "Bom, minha amiga precisa de mim. Vou no dormitório de vocês. Se eu conheço bem a Lily, ela vai acabar fazendo alguma besteira."

Pois é, Lily quase fez uma grande besteira...

"Além do que," ela continua, "eu tenho que contar todas as versões que eu fiquei sabendo, antes que ela saiba por outros e esgane alguém."

"Versões?" Sirius pergunta, mas ela não responde. Só sai correndo do Salão Principal sem tocar na comida dela. "Que versões serão essas?" Ele pergunta para mim.

Eu balanço os ombros. Nem sei se eu gostaria de saber dessas versões. Conhecendo os alunos de Hogwarts, muitas delas devem envolver a Lily e o Sirius em posições comprometedoras, e isso é algo que eu jamais gostaria de visualizar.

* * *

Quando voltamos do almoço, passando antes pela Torre da Grifinória para o Rabicho pegar o livro dele de História da Magia, Lily está trancada no quarto dela com a amiga, mas a poção que a Lily está fazendo continua aqui na mesa da Sala Comunal.

Sirius e eu começamos a jogar uma partida de xadrez e quando paramos para mexer a poção, ou melhor, ou quando eu paro mexer na minha poção, já que Aluado é o único mexendo a poção deles, Remus comenta, "Vocês dois não vão fazer os deveres que temos que entregar amanhã não?"

Almofadinhas ri e diz, "Você nos conhece a quantos anos mesmo, Aluado?"

"Ainda temos muito tempo..." Eu digo, olhando para o relógio. Ainda são três horas da tarde. Ainda temos mais cinco horas de tortura presos aqui cuidando da poção. Eu preferiria muito mais estar lá fora, em um treino de Quadribol ou trancado no quarto da Lily com ela, em vez da amiga dela. "Transfiguração é só treinar..." Como se eu precisasse treinar transfiguração...

"Mas e Feitiços e DCAT?"

"Ainda tem tempo..." Eu falo e continuo a jogar com o Sirius.

Um pouco antes do sino tocar novamente, Lily e Mary saem do quarto, com as duas rindo sem parar.

"Tchau garotos..." Mary diz, se despedindo.

Almofadinhas parece novamente ultrajado. "Garotos, não! Marotos!"

Mas ela não se conserta e sai pelo retrato.

"Mas a gente não faz nada a muito tempo..." Almofadinhas diz, pensativo. "Tem muito tempo que não pregamos uma peça nos Sonserinos... Nós temos uma reputação a manter, Pontas!" E ele pega um pedaço de pergaminho e começa a anotar todas as novas peças que podemos fazer nos Sonserinos e especialmente no Ranhoso.

"Eu ganhei o jogo por sua desistência então?" Eu falo, zoando ele.

Ele olha para o tabuleiro, mexe o cavalo dele e diz, "Xeque-mate." e volta a escrever no pergaminho.

"Merda..."

Eu não quero fazer o dever, mas Lily está mexendo a poção, e eu duvido que ela vá parar para me dar atenção, e Aluado e Rabicho estão estudando. É melhor eu me juntar a eles então... Entro no meu quarto, pego o livro de DCAT e volto para a Sala Comunal, me sentando ao lado da Lily na mesa.

Alguns minutos depois, quando ela pára de mexer a poção, ela vem para atrás de mim, e começa a massagear os meus ombros, e olha para o pergaminho que eu estou escrevendo. "DCAT?"

"Aham..."

"Eu já terminei esse dever-"

"Que coisa feia, Lily." Eu resolvo brincar com ela, para manter o bom humor que parece que a amiga dela deixou nela. "Se gabando assim. Você é muito convencida, sabia?" Eu me viro e sorrio para ela.

Ela mostra a língua para mim e eu não resisto e aproximo o meu rosto do dela, e a beijo. Depois de nos separarmos, ela diz, "Se você me deixar terminar de falar, eu ia dizer que já terminei, _então_ eu posso te ajudar. E depois você me ajuda em Transfiguração. Eu realmente tenho que treinar... Eu treinei um pouco ontem com a Mary, Michael e o Tyler..."

Eu respiro fundo, não querendo deixar esse ciúme que eu tenho por ela tomar conta. Tentando não ficar curioso em saber o que ela fez no dia de ontem, enquanto eu estava em Londres com o Sirius. Tento não pensar no Tyler ajudando a Lily em Transfiguração do mesmo jeito que eu a ajudei no domingo passado.

Eu tento não pensar nisso, mas realmente não consigo...

Eu sei que eu posso confiar na Lily. Mas eu realmente não confio nesses caras que ficam dando em cima dela. Realmente vai ser muito melhor terminar com esse segredo todo hoje a noite e ver esses babacas se afastarem dela. Afinal, eles não são burros de mexer com uma namorada do líder dos Marotos.

"James, você está me ouvindo?"

"É... desculpa, você pode repetir?"

"Ai... Eu estava dizendo que treinei com a Mary, Michael e Tyler ontem, mas não adiantou de muita coisa... Não que eu achasse que fosse ser diferente." Ela abaixa o rosto no meu ouvido e fala baixinho, "Afinal, eles não _explicam_ tão bem como você. Então, você pode me ajudar?"

"Não tem como eu recusar uma proposta desse tipo!" Eu falo sorrindo.

Ela se senta ao meu lado, pega o meu pergaminho e começa a ler tudo que eu já escrevi, e faz vários comentários e correções. Quando o sino toca pela segunda vez, desde que começamos, nós terminamos.

"Transfiguração agora?" Lily pergunta.

"Claro!" Eu me levanto e me estico, espreguiçando. "Do jeito que eu conheço a McGonagall," eu falo, com a minha varinha em mãos e caminho para o centro da sala. "A próxima coisa que ela vai mandar a gente conjurar é um sofá. Então, vamos treinar com esse aqui em mente." Aponto a varinha para o sofá que o Sirius está sentado e o faço sumir. Na mesma hora, Almofadinhas cai de bunda no chão e todos rimos sem parar.

"Porra, Pontas!" Ele diz, se levantando e esfregando a bunda com a mão. "Por que você fez isso, cara?"

Eu balanço os ombros e digo, "Lily tem que treinar transfiguração."

"Ah, está tudo claro então!" Ele fala, balançando os braços. "Lily precisa treinar transfiguração! Então por que ela não pode treinar com aquele sofá, que não tinha ninguém sentado nele?" Ele aponta para o sofá que eu conjurei hoje de manhã.

"Porque é mais fácil ela visualizar um sofá que ela conhece a mais tempo do que um que ela viu tem poucas horas." Eu minto, tentando não sorrir enquanto falo isso. É porque foi muito divertido ver o Almofadinhas cair de bunda no chão.

"Tá... Tá bom..." Ele resmunga. "Vou fingir que acredito." E se senta no outro sofá, olhando para mim de cara feia, como se estivesse me ousando a sumir com aquele sofá também.

Eu aponto a varinha para o sofá, pronto para o desafio, mas a Lily coloca o braço no meu ombro e diz, enquanto abaixa a minha mão que segura a varinha com a outra mão, "Chega, James. Ele já caiu uma vez. Você já teve a sua diversão. Além do mais, eu ainda estou muito grata por ele não ter deixado a nossa poção arruinar."

"Salvo por uma mulher, Almofadinhas!" Peter diz, rindo sem parar. "Teve que se rebaixar a isso!"

"Cala a boca, Rabicho." Ele diz, voltando a escrever no pergaminho de próximas peças, "Senão você vai ser o alvo da peça número 1 daqui. E eu estava salvando essa para o Ranhoso. Vou odiar desperdiçar em você."

Peter cala a boca na mesma hora.

"A coisa certa a fazer, Sirius," Lily diz, olhando para o pergaminho do Sirius, "Seria James e eu confiscarmos isso aí. Afinal, nós somos os monitores chefes e _é_ proibido azarar os alunos."

Ele estica o braço com o pergaminho em mãos, "Você pode pegar o papel a vontade, Ruiva. Mas não vai conseguir pegar isso aqui." Ele aponta para a cabeça dele, sorrindo sarcasticamente, e bate com o dedo indicador duas vezes na cabeça, "E todas essas peças e muitas outras estão aqui dentro. Você pode ter certeza disso."

"É verdade, Lily." Eu falo. "Pegar esse pedaço de papel não vai adiantar de nada."

"Eu não ia pegar mesmo." Lily continua. "Só estava falando que eu deveria pegar, não que eu iria pegar. Afinal, Hogwarts merece um pouco de diversão nos dias de hoje." E ela olha seriamente para o Almofadinhas, "Mas nada perigoso nem humilhante, ok?"

"Ruiva," Almofadinhas fala, balançando o rosto, "você sabe que eu jamais faria isso... Principalmente com nenhum aluno da Sonserina."

Nós três Marotos rimos enquanto Lily balança o rosto, mas ela está sorrindo.

"Vamos, Lily." Eu falo, colocando uma mão no ombro dela e apertando levemente. "Vamos treinar."

Só que para a minha tristeza, Aluado se levanta e diz, "Vou treinar com vocês também."

Acho que a minha decepção fica aparente no meu rosto, pelo jeito que Sirius ri e diz, "Acho que você vai atrapalhar o casalzinho, Aluado. Acho que nós três estamos atrapalhando. Mas eu não me importo com isso mesmo..."

"Posso começar com uma poltrona, James?" Lily pergunta, com um tom de voz que não é o característico dela. Com um sorriso que também não é característico dela. Eu diria que é um sorriso quase maroto.

Acho que estou sendo uma má influência nessa garota...

"Pode..."

"Ótimo!" Ela diz e se vira rapidamente, apontando a varinha para o Peter, e faz a poltrona aonde ele está sentado sumir. Só que ele estava segurando o pote de tinta na hora e quando cai, fica todo sujo de tinta.

"Lily!" Ele reclama, enquanto Almofadinhas, Aluado e eu rimos sem parar.

"Ops." Ela diz, com cara de arrependida. "Desculpa, Peter." Mas o meio sorriso no rosto dela mostra que ela não está nem um pouco arrependida. "_Mas é isso que você recebe por falar mal das mulheres._" Ela fala mais baixo.

Eu rio sem parar e o Rabicho resmunga, se levantando e faz um feitiço de _Evanesco_ nele mesmo, se limpando da tinta. Só que como o Peter não é o bruxo mais habilidoso em Feitiços, ele acaba sumindo não só com a tinta que estava no uniforme dele, como some com o uniforme dele, e fica só de cueca.

Mais uma vez nós três Marotos rimos, e dessa vez a Lily não controla a risada e também se une a nós. Mas eu automaticamente coloco a mão na frente dos olhos da Lily, impedindo-a de ver algo que com certeza vai traumatizá-la pelo resto da vida. Peter sai correndo da sala resmungando e entra no meu quarto, fechando a porta.

Limpando as lágrimas, Lily diz, "Será que eu peguei muito pesado com ele?"

"Não, Ruiva!" Sirius diz, também entre lágrimas. "Ele já teve muito pior de nós três."

"Com certeza!" Eu falo. "Lembra no primeiro ano, quando a gente não gostava do Peter, porque ele vivia seguindo a gente para cima e para baixo e a gente fez com que ele entrasse no banheiro da Murta Que Geme, ele a deixou chateada-"

"O que não é nada difícil..." Lily comenta.

"E ela resolveu entrar em um vaso que alguém tinha cagado e não tinha puxado a descarga a muito tempo..." Eu falo, rindo sem parar.

"E ele ficou todo coberto de bosta!" Almofadinhas continua, segurando a barriga de tanto que ri.

"Que tempos bons..." Aluado continua. "Depois fizemos a mesma coisa com o Ranhoso na semana seguinte."

"Eu lembro disso!" Lily diz, olhando com os olhos arregalados para nós dois. "Severus ficou furioso com a Murta Que Geme! Foi peça de vocês três?"

"Bom," Almofadinhas explica, "Com o Peter a gente não tinha como saber que isso ia acontecer. Achamos que ele ia sair de lá molhado, mas a Murta escolheu justamente um vaso que estava cheio de merda. Isso foi destino. Mas com o Ranhoso nós tivemos o _trabalho_ de ter a certeza que isso iria acontecer."

"Vocês são terríveis!" Lily diz, balançando o rosto.

"Ei, Lils," eu argumento, "Nós fizemos um favor a escola! No dia seguinte o cabelo do Ranhoso esteve tão limpo quanto nunca esteve em toda a vida dele!"

"Vocês realmente são terríveis." Lily afirma novamente.

O sino toca mais uma vez e Lily e Remus mexem as poções. Depois disso, começamos a treinar a conjurar a poltrona e o sofá. Remus começa direto com o sofá, mas a Lily realmente resolve começar com a poltrona. No meio tempo, Peter sai do meu quarto vestindo uma camisa e uma calça minhas. Como eu sou mais alto e mais magro que ele, é bem óbvio que não vestem ele nada bem. Na verdade, a calça comprida nem fecha. O zíper está completamente aberto.

"Pontas!" Ele diz, apontando para o estado dele. "Uma ajuda aqui? Você pode expandir um pouco as suas roupas?"

"Claro, Rabicho, claro..." Eu falo, enquanto Sirius tem outro ataque de risos. Eu aponto a varinha primeiro para a calça, alargando-a, e enquanto ele fecha o zíper, eu acerto o tamanho da camisa. Basicamente o que eu encurto no comprimento, eu aumento na largura.

"É seguro sentar aqui?" Ele pergunta, apontando para uma das cadeiras da nossa mesa.

"Claro, Pete." Lily responde.

"Agora eu não tenho mais tinta..." Rabicho reclama, olhando para o dever dele.

"Você pode usar a minha tinta se quiser." Lily oferece, apontando para o pote de tinta dela, que está logo ao lado dele, em cima da mesa.

"Valeu, Lily."

E voltamos a treinar. Ou melhor, Lily e Remus voltam a treinar enquanto eu assisto e ajudo os dois. Mas ajudo principalmente a Lily.

Tenho que admitir que ela está muito melhor hoje do que estava na semana passada. Talvez seja devido ao fato de hoje termos companhia e eu não poder ajudá-la completamente, da forma que eu gostaria. Eu só sei que em 4 tentativas ela começa a conjurar uma poltrona perfeita e passa para o sofá, que também não demora muito para que ela conjure um perfeito.

"Não acredito que acabei!" Ela diz, se sentando no sofá que acabou de conjurar. "Todos os deveres de amanhã feitos!" Ela pega a mochila dela e tira o _**Semanário das Bruxas**_ e começa a ler.

"Semanário das Bruxas, Lily?" Eu pergunto, surpreso. "Não sabia que _você_ lia esse tipo de revista."

"Toda garota lê esse tipo de revista, Pontas." Sirius comenta, já tendo acabado de criar a lista de peças que os Marotos vão fazer até a festa de Natal, e estando deitado no sofá que eu conjurei, descansando do trabalho árduo.

"Tem algumas coisas interessantes." Ela fala, folheando a revista.

Eu começo o dever de Feitiços, e ela continua a ler. Quando estou no meio da redação, ela pergunta, olhando para a revista dela, "Quantas vezes por minuto os garotos pensam em sexo?"

"O quê?" Aluado e eu perguntamos, Rabicho fica todo vermelho e Almofadinhas começa a rir.

"É sério." Ela diz, olhando para a gente curiosa. "Aqui diz que os garotos pensam em sexo uma vez a cada trinta segundos! É verdade?"

"Lily, Lily, Lily..." Almofadinhas diz, balançando a cabeça, enquanto se levanta. Ele pega a revista da mão da Lily e começa a ler. "Não se deve acreditar em tudo que se lê, você sabia disso?"

"Não é verdade não, Lily." Aluado fala. "Não pensamos em sexo tão freqüentemente."

Eu não falo nada, mas não sei se o Aluado tem razão. Eu nunca parei para contar. Tudo bem que eu não penso em sexo quando estou dormindo, será que isso conta? Não. Isso é uma grande mentira. Até quando estou dormindo eu penso em sexo. Como no sonho que eu tive essa noite com a Lily. Com a Lily de--

É melhor eu parar de pensar nisso. Não quero que meus amigos me vejam excitado duas vezes no mesmo dia.

"Fale só por você, Aluado!" Almofadinhas fala, orgulhoso. "Eu penso em sexo mais do que uma vez a cada trinta segundos! Só tem mentira nessa revista... Olha só isso que está escrito: _Os bruxos têm muito mais satisfação durante o sexo do que as bruxas. É muito mais fácil o bruxo chegar ao orgasmo do que a bruxa_. Pode perguntar para todas as garotas que saíram comigo! Todas elas chegaram ao orgasmo!"

"Almofadinhas, isso é informação demais!" Aluado reclama, tirando a revista da Lily das mãos do Sirius.

"É sério! A bruxa que escreveu isso só pode ser frígida! Aonde já se viu!? Eu consigo levar qualquer mulher ao orgasmo!"

Mas eu não falo nada. Fico parado pensando se todas as garotas que eu já tive chegaram a ter um orgasmo ou não. Realmente não tenho certeza. Mas com certeza não tiveram quando elas estavam só me satisfazendo.

"Inacreditável!" Siris diz, tendo pego a revista novamente da mão do Remus.

"O que, Almofadinhas?" Peter pergunta, tendo levantado e agora está tentando ler a revista junto com o Sirius.

"Ela nem fala que as bruxas podem ter orgasmos múltiplos! Claro que os bruxos também podem, mas é _muito_ mais fácil para as mulheres."

Nesse ponto, Lily está completamente escarlate. Com certeza está se arrependendo de ter comentado sobre esse assunto específico com o Sirius por perto.

"Múltiplos?" Peter pergunta, realmente surpreso.

"Sirius, chega." Aluado diz, tentando pegar a revista da mão do Sirius.

"Claro, Rabicho!" Ele entrega a revista para o Remus. "Toma essa merda. Não tem nada que preste aí mesmo! Nem sei porque você lê isso, Ruiva. Só tem mentiras."

Aluado entrega a revista para a Lily, que na mesma hora a guarda na mochila, e fica em silêncio até o sino tocar as 18h30, pouco depois. Mas eu que mexo a poção dessa vez, porque ela foi mais uma vez preparar a poção dela. Depois que ela pára de mexer, ela diz, caminhando para o retrato, "Vou visitar o Hagrid. Daqui a pouco eu volto."

"Lily!" Eu a chamo.

"O quê?"

"Já está escurecendo."

"Ainda está cedo."

Não acredito que depois de toda a discussão que tivemos hoje sobre o mundo não ser seguro para os nascidos trouxas, e principalmente depois dela ter sido atacada dentro da escola de noite, ela queira se arriscar desse jeito.

"Leva a capa da invisibilidade pelo menos." Ela morde o lábio inferior, pensativa, mas decide concordar, e olha em volta da sala, procurando a capa. "Está na minha mochila, no meu quarto."

Ela entra no meu quarto e logo depois sai com a capa em mãos. "Pronto, satisfeito?"

"Muito." Eu falo, enquanto ela some embaixo da capa. Logo depois vemos o retrato se abrir e fechar, indicando que ela saiu do quarto.

"Me admira muito você deixar a Ruiva sair sozinha a essa hora, Pontas." Almofadinhas diz.

"Ela sabe se cuidar. E está com a capa."

"Sim, eu sei disso. Mas não necessariamente ela vai usar a capa o tempo todo. E depois dela ter sido atacada naquela noite e do que aconteceu ontem..."

"O que aconteceu ontem?" Eu pergunto, me levantando preocupado. O que aconteceu no sábado que eu estive ausente que eu não saiba?

"Calma, James." Aluado diz. "Não aconteceu nada com a Lily."

"Então..."

"Outra garota foi atacada ontem a noite." Sirius diz.

"Mas eu fiz a patrulha com a Lily e não vi nada."

"Foi depois da sua patrulha, Pontas." Aluado esclarece. "Eu estava na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, estudando até tarde, quando a Emily-"

"Aquela garota do sexto ano, morena de olhos verdes?" Mas não são tão verdes quanto os da Lily.

"Ela mesmo." Aluado continua. "Bom... Emily chegou em um estado terrível. Machucada como a Lily ficou naquele ataque, mas com ela..." Ele pára, esfregando os olhos com as mãos. "Com ela foi pior, James. Muito pior."

Eu não preciso perguntar o quanto pior que foi. Com certeza quem a atacou tirou vantagem da garota.

"Mas como ninguém está sabendo disso?" Eu pergunto, revoltado. "Como ninguém comentou nada no almoço? A única fofoca era do Sirius com a Lily! Isso é muito mais importante! Se tem um aluno por aí atacando as garotas, temos que ficar sabendo!"

"E quem disse que é um aluno que está fazendo isso?" Almofadinhas comenta.

"Um professor?" Eu pergunto, incrédulo. "Eu acho que não. Dumbledore não contrataria alguém que pudesse fazer mal a um de seus alunos!"

"Mas não podemos descartar essa possibilidade, Pontas." Sirius fala.

"Mas por que ninguém na escola está sabendo disso?" Eu pergunto, mais uma vez.

"Pelo mesmo motivo que ninguém sabe que a Lily foi atacada, James." Aluado diz. "Lily não quis contar para ninguém e a Emily não quis que eu contasse para ninguém, James. Eu era o único na Sala Comunal quando ela apareceu. Eu a ajudei, limpei os ferimentos dela e tentei convencê-la a procurar a Madame Pomfrey, quando ficou claro o que realmente haviam feito com ela. Mas ela não quis. Está muito envergonhada."

"Ela não tem o porque se sentir vergonha!" Eu explodo. "Esse animal que a atacou que tem que sentir vergonha! E se ele tivesse atacado a Lily desse jeito também?" Ninguém me responde, mas eu continuo a perguntar, "E se ele atacar outras garotas? E se ele atacar a Lily de novo, e ela não tiver tanta sorte de só sair com o ombro machucado?"

"Você tem certeza que ela só saiu com o ombro machucado, Pontas?" Almofadinhas pergunta e eu gelo no mesmo instante.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Será que não aconteceu com a Lily a mesma coisa que aconteceu com essa garota?"

Eu começo a balançar o rosto sem parar e me sento no sofá, para não desabar no chão. "Não. Não. Não aconteceu. Ela teria me dito... Não aconteceu."

"Eu não acho que aconteceu isso com a Lily não, Pontas." Aluado diz e eu olho para ele esperançoso. "Ela não estaria agindo com você como está, se tivesse sido igual. As mulheres demoram muito para confiar em outro homem depois que isso acontece. Algumas nunca mais confiam nos homens."

"Aluado tem razão nesse ponto." Almofadinhas diz.

"Mas mesmo assim..." Eu estou completamente consumido pela culpa. "Poderia ter acontecido. E pode acontecer de novo. Tem alguém atacando as garotas. Se ninguém falar nada, ele vai continuar. Pode fazer isso com outras! Pode tentar fazer com a Lily de novo!"

"Emily tem que falar com o Prof. Dumbledore, Aluado." Almofadinhas fala, sério. "Os professores tem que saber que as alunas estão sendo atacadas dentro dos muros da escola."

"Eu tentei convencê-la, mas ela não quer falar."

"Então vamos nós mesmos contar para o Prof. Dumbledore!" Peter fala.

"Não podemos, Rabicho." Aluado diz. "Ela me fez jurar que eu não contaria para nenhum professor e principalmente para o diretor. Ela que foi atacada e ela que tem que contar."

"Dane-se que você jurou, Aluado!" Peter continua. "É para um bem melhor! Você tem que contar o que você viu para o Prof. Dumbledore."

"Eu **não** vou quebrar a minha promessa, Peter."

"Não, claro que não." Eu falo. "Mas você tem que convencer essa menina a falar. Dumbledore tem que fazer algo!"

"Eu vou tentar, mas não tenho certeza que eu consiga fazer com que ela mude de idéia."

"Pelo menos tenta, Aluado." Almofadinhas diz.

O sino toca mais uma vez. Passaram meia hora desde que a Lily saiu. Ainda bem que eu falei para ela usar a capa da invisibilidade, senão eu já teria saído daqui e ido atrás dela.

O sino toca de novo. Uma hora desde que ela saiu. Olho o tempo todo para o retrato, como se ela fosse entrar só porque eu estou olhando. Estou começando a realmente ficar nervoso.

"Só mais meia hora para irmos jantar." Peter diz, mas eu o ignoro e pergunto para o Almofadinhas,

"Cadê o Mapa dos Marotos?"

"No nosso dormitório, Pontas."

"Pega para mim. Quero ver aonde a Lily está."

"Ela está com o Hagrid, James." Remus diz, tentando me acalmar. "Ela mesmo disse que ia para lá. E não vai acontecer nada com ela a essa hora. Tem muitos alunos nos corredores. Todos os ataques foram mais tarde."

Ele tem razão, mas eu não consigo deixar de me preocupar. Os minutos se arrastam. Maldita poção que está me deixando preso nesse dormitório. Se não fosse por ela eu já estaria do lado de fora, com o Mapa dos Marotos na mão, procurando a Lily. Eu estou de pé, com as costas apoiadas no encosto do sofá, olhando para o retrato que nunca se abre. Mas dez minutos antes do sino tocar pela última vez, o retrato abre, e uma Lily completamente visível entra por ele.

Na mesma hora eu vou até ela e a abraço forte e a beijo.

"Também senti saudade..." Ela diz, meio confusa com a minha atitude.

"Por que você não está usando a capa da invisibilidade?" Eu pergunto.

"Porque eu fui jantar logo depois de visitar o Hagrid." Ela diz sorrindo e tira a minha capa do bolso interno do uniforme dela e me entrega.

"Você já jantou?"

"Já. Eu tenho que ficar cuidando da minha poção e não vou poder jantar junto com vocês."

Que saco! Eu queria mostrar para todos na janta que nós dois estávamos juntos e agora não vou poder.

Ela olha para os outros três marotos e vê que a aparência deles, assim como a minha, não é a mesma brincalhona de quando ela saiu daqui. "O que aconteceu?" Ela pergunta.

"Atacaram outra garota, Lily." Aluado diz.

Ela olha espantada para ele e pergunta. "Quem?" e ele repete para ela a mesma história que nos contou. Quando ele termina ela diz, "Não fizeram isso comigo não. Só me atacaram."

"Mesmo?" Eu pergunto sério para ela.

"Claro, James! Eu não mentiria com uma coisa dessas!" Eu respiro aliviado ao ouvir isso e ela continua, "Mas isso não faz sentido. Me atacaram porque eu sou nascida trouxa, eu tenho certeza disso. Mas a Emily é puro-sangue. Por que a atacariam? E dessa _forma_, ainda por cima?"

"Ruiva," Almofadinhas diz. "Quem faz esse tipo de coisa não precisa de desculpa ou motivos."

"Coitada da Emily." Lily diz, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de novo. "Ela deve estar devastada. Não é a toa que eu não a vi em nenhuma das refeições hoje. Mas ela precisa de apoio. Ela tem que contar para alguém. Alguém tem que ajudá-la."

"Eu vou tentar convencê-la disso, Lily." Aluado diz.

"Obrigada, Remus."

O sino toca pela última vez hoje e nós quatro decidimos sair para jantar. Mas antes de sairmos, eu vou até a Lily, que está mexendo a poção dela, e peço, "Não sai sozinha não, tá? Não com esse doente solto por aí." Ela concorda e eu a beijo, e saímos na direção do Salão Principal. Eu realmente não sei o que eu faria se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela.

Enquanto eu janto com os meus amigos eu percebo que a Emily realmente está ausente da mesa, assim como o grupo de meninas da Grifinória que sempre andam com ela. Voltamos a ouvir os boatos da Lily com o Sirius, mas agora eles não me afetam mais.

Mas quando eu volto sozinho para o meu dormitório, depois de pegar o Mapa do Maroto na Torre da Grifinória e me despedir dos meus amigos, parece que eu estou vendo o meu pior pesadelo na minha frente. Assim que o retrato se abre, eu dou de cara com a Lily caída desacordada no chão da nossa sala, com muito sangue em volta dela.

"**LILY!**" Eu grito, enquanto corro até o corpo dela, que está a poucos metros de mim.

* * *

Bom... o que acharam? Acho que alguns devem estar me odiando agora... Mas pretendo atualizar bem rápido, não se preocupem! Ah, e reviews continuam me fazendo atualizar mais rápido ainda... então se querem saber o que aconteceu, cliquem no botão abaixo...


	24. Efeitos Colaterais

**AN: **Drama, drama e mais drama nesse capítulo...

Alguns reviews acertaram o motivo da Lily estar daquela forma! Se bem que um deles teve um pensamento que eu realmente não havia pensado, de ser um bicho-papão! AMEI a idéia, embora não seja um bicho-papão... :D

Não vou mentir quando digo que eu esperava mais reviews pelo capítulo anterior, mas eu realmente não tenho posição de exigir nada. Não depois de ficar meses sem postar e depois fazer um capítulo com um final daquele.

Espero que as atualizações constantes que estou fazendo sejam uma boa demonstração de como eu estou melhor e de que como essa história nunca saiu da minha mente.

Bom, para encerrar essa Nota do Autor enorme, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo e que eu não faça ninguém chorar com todo o drama dele... eu sei que eu mesma já chorei em frente ao computador lendo fics – sim, Kathryn, se você estiver lendo eu estou falando da sua fic...

* * *

_**Por Toda a Eternidade**_

_**Capítulo 22 – Efeitos Colaterais**_

"_All I know_

_time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away"_

_Linkin Park - "In The End"_

_**James POV**_

"**LILY**!" Eu grito, enquanto corro até o corpo dela, que está a poucos metros de mim.

Eu não acredito no que eu estou vendo. Eu não quero acreditar no que eu estou vendo.

Eu me ajoelho ao lado dela e a primeira coisa que faço é segurar o punho dela, a procura de um pulso. Felizmente eu sinto o pulso dela. Um pulso fraco. Mas tem pulso. Ele está presente, me deixando um milésimo mais tranqüilo.

Ela está viva.

Ainda bem que ela está viva.

Mas ela está desacordada, deitada de barriga para baixo e com muito sangue em volta dela. "Lily! Lily!" Eu falo o nome dela repetidamente, enquanto a viro com muito cuidado e vejo que ela tem mais sangue na camisa e no rosto. Mas eu não consigo ver a fonte desse sangue todo. Eu não sei aonde alguém a machucou. Depois de tudo que ouvi hoje, os meus olhos vão automaticamente para as pernas e a virilha dela, tentando ver algum indício que tenha acontecido com ela o que aconteceu com a Emily. Mas o sangue está bem espalhado. Eu não consigo ter certeza do que causou isso nela. Eu não consigo saber se alguém a machucou, eu não consigo saber de nada...

"Lily!" Eu a chamo, tentando acordá-la. "Vamos, Lily, acorda!"

Mas ela não acorda. Eu chamo o nome dela mais vezes e nada. O pulso dela está ficando mais fraco.

"Vamos, amor, acorda." Eu imploro e até chego a dar alguns tapas no rosto dela, forçando-a a acordar, mas não adianta de nada. Sabendo que eu tenho que fazer algo, eu a seguro no colo e falo com ela, como se ela pudesse me ouvir, "Eu vou te levar para a Ala Hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey vai saber o que vai fazer." Ela _tem_ que saber o que fazer.

Enquanto corro até a Ala Hospitalar eu me forço a manter a calma. Eu tenho que manter a calma. Se eu entrar em desespero, como entrei quando a vi no chão depois de cair da vassoura, vai ser pior ainda. Quando eu chego em frente as portas fechadas da Ala Hospitalar eu as abro com um chute forte, já que meus braços estão ocupados.

"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!" Eu grito.

Ela responde, virada de costas para mim, ao lado da cama de algum aluno. Não sei quem é. Não me importo."O que é isso!? Isso não é jeito de..." e ela se vira e vê a Lily. Os olhos dela se arregalam na mesma hora. "O que houve?"

"Eu não sei..." Eu falo, balançando o rosto sem parar. "Eu encontrei ela assim."

"Coloca ela aqui! Rápido, Sr. Potter!" Ela aponta para uma cama e eu deito a Lily com muito cuidado. Afinal, eu não sei aonde ela está machucada. "_Targeo_!" Ela fala, apontando a varinha para a Lily, para sumir com o sangue dela e descobrir a fonte desse sangue todo. Como fez quando a Lily caiu da vassoura, depois que recebeu uma porrada do balaço.

Mas diferente daquela vez, não parece existir uma fonte.

"Não parece ter nenhuma ferida visível." Ela diz, olhando espantada para a Lily. Ela olha para mim e pergunta mais uma vez, "Você realmente não sabe o que aconteceu?"

"Não! Eu entrei no meu dormitório e ela estava assim!" Eu seguro acaricio a cabeça da Lily enquanto pergunto, "O que ela tem?"

"Pode ser um veneno..."

"Veneno?" Eu falo, espantado. Alguém envenenou a Lily? _Quando_ conseguiram fazer isso? "Acho que não. Ela estava no meu dormitório. Só ela, os outros Marotos e eu temos a senha. Ninguém mais sabe. Ninguém mais conseguiria entrar."

"Nem todo veneno age na mesma hora, Sr. Potter." Ela diz, enquanto aponta a varinha para várias partes do corpo da Lily. "Alguns demoram horas para dar o primeiro efeito. Seria muito mais fácil se eu tivesse a fonte do que causou isso nela."

"Eu não sei o que foi..." Eu falo, bagunçando o meu cabelo sem parar e me sentindo cada vez mais e mais inútil. Se alguém a envenenou durante a janta, seja na bebida ou na comida dela, é impossível de se conseguir agora. "Eu não sei..."

"Chame o Prof. Slughorn! Agora!" Ela ordena.

Eu olho para a Lily. Eu não quero deixá-la aqui. A sensação que eu tenho é que eu vou deixá-la aqui e que eu nunca mais vou vê-la. Mas eu tenho que deixá-la, eu tenho que buscar o Prof. Slughorn. Ele pode ser a única chance dela.

"Sr. Potter, busque o Prof. Slughorn!"

Eu respiro fundo e forço as minhas pernas a se moverem para longe dela e depois pelas portas da Ala Hospitalar. Enquanto eu subo correndo as escadas, na direção do escritório do Prof. Slughorn, eu pego o espelho."Sirius! Sirius! Sirius!" Eu chamo meu melhor amigo sem parar. "Porra, atende! Sirius!"

"Calma Pontas, já estou aten-" Ele olha para mim pelo espelho em movimento na minha mão e arregala os olhos na mesma hora. "O que houve?"

"Lily, cara." Eu falo, tentando controlar a minha voz, "Eu voltei para o quarto... ela estava caída no chão..."

"O quê?"

"Cheia de sangue..." As lágrimas que eu venho segurando desde que vi o meu maior pesadelo se tornar verdade começam a escorrer.

"Como?" Eu ouço agora a voz do Remus.

"Ela está na Ala Hospitalar."

"O que aconteceu, James?" Remus diz.

"Eu não sei. Madame Pomfrey também não sabe. Acha que ela foi-" A minha voz falha, fica presa na minha garganta. "envenenada."

"Envenenada?" Almofadinhas diz, espantado.

"Estou indo buscar o Prof. Slughorn."

"Você está aonde?" Remus pergunta e eu olho em volta.

"Terceiro andar. Cortando caminho para o quinto andar."

"A gente vai encontrar com você." E desliga o espelho.

Quando estou subindo as escadas do quinto para o sexto andar, os três me alcançam e continuamos a subir.

"Prof. Slughorn! Prof. Slughorn!" Eu chamo, enquanto esmurro a porta do escritório dele sem parar! "Prof. Slughorn!"

Depois de um tempo a porta se abre e ele aparece, surpreso. "Sr. Potter!" E olha para os três garotos atrás de mim. "O que houve?"

"É a Lily, Senhor. Ela está na Ala Hospitalar. Parece que envenenaram ela."

"Srta. Evans!?" Ele pergunta, surpreso.

"Sim, senhor. Madame Pomfrey pediu para eu te chamar. Vamos rápido, ela não está bem."

"Sim, sim, claro!" Ele diz, fechando o enorme roupão que ele está vestindo. Eu saio correndo para voltar para a Ala Hospitalar, com os Marotos logo ao meu lado, e o velho professor fica para trás, tentando correr atrás de nós.

Em poucos minutos, nós quatro entramos na Ala Hospitalar e vejo que as cortinas em volta da cama da Lily estão puxadas. Eu nem olho para o outro aluno.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Eu chamo, andando até a cama aonde sei que a Lily está deitada.

Ela abre um pouco as cortinas e sai, olhando para nós quatro e diz, "Onde está o Prof. Slughorn?"

"Ele deve estar vindo." Sirius responde por mim. Eu, que já cheguei ao lado da cortina, coloco a mão nela para abrir, mas a curandeira coloca a mão na minha e diz,

"Você não pode entrar aí."

"Como não?" Eu falo indignado, com o tom de voz mais alto. Ela _não_ vai me impedir de ver a Lily.

"Minha paciente está em estado grave e não está em condições de ver ninguém."

"Eu **vou** ver a Lily!"

E coloco a mão na cortina de novo.

"Sr. Potter, eu preciso que você se retire! Você já fez o que podia pela paciente. Agora ela precisa de cuidados profissionais e adequados." Ela olha para a porta e eu olho para trás e vejo o Prof. Slughorn completamente sem fôlego entrando na Ala.

"Eu só quero ver a Lily." Eu praticamente imploro.

"Eu já disse que não pode."

Eu sou consumido pela raiva contra essa bruxa que não me deixa ver como a minha Lily está e pego a minha varinha e aponto enfurecido para a bruxa, sem nem pensar no que eu estou fazendo.

"Calma, Pontas." Sirius diz, segurando o braço que segura a minha varinha. Remus segura o outro braço e também fala para eu me acalmar.

"Vocês quatro, se retirem!" A curandeira diz, "Que bom que chegou, Horace, eu preciso que você veja isso..."

"Isso o quê? O que está acontecendo com ela?" Eu falo, tentando me soltar dos braços dos meus amigos.

"Vamos, James." Almofadinhas diz.

"Me soltem!" Eu digo, mas não consigo me soltar e ele e Aluado me carregam para fora da enfermaria, enquanto eu me debato sem parar. Quando saímos, Peter fecha a porta da ala.

"Por que vocês me tiraram de lá?" Eu grito. "Eu preciso ver como ela está."

"James," Remus diz, colocando uma mão no meu ombro. "Madame Pomfrey precisa trabalhar. Você ia atrapalhar lá. Todos nós íamos atrapalhar."

"Eu tenho que vê-la... Eu preciso vê-la. Vocês não viram o estado dela."

"O que aconteceu, James?" Aluado pergunta.

"Eu te disse... eu cheguei no quarto e ela estava caída no chão... cheio de sangue... eu achei que alguém tivesse atacado ela... Mas a Madame Pomfrey acha que é veneno."

"Veneno?" Aluado diz, pensativo. "Acho que não. Mas pode ser..."

"Pode ser o quê?" Eu pergunto.

"Talvez..." ele continua.

"Porra, Aluado, se você sabe de alguma coisa fala logo!" Almofadinhas perde a calma por mim.

"Talvez ela não tenha sido atacada, mas talvez também não seja veneno..." Aluado diz.

"O que você quer dizer? Você sabe o que aconteceu com a Lily?"

"Não..." Ele balança a cabeça. "Mas... E aquela poção que ela estava fazendo?"

E ele começa a correr.

"A poção?" Eu pergunto, saindo do transe e correndo atrás dele. Será que foi a poção? "Mas a Lily é ótima em poções para fazer uma poção que desse errado desse jeito! E ela jamais faria algo de propósito contra ela mesmo!"

"Pode ter sido algum acidente." Remus diz, correndo. "Algo que ela não esperasse."

Quando entramos no meu dormitório Remus e eu vamos correndo até a mesa aonde a Lily estava trabalhando. O fogo não existente embaixo do caldeirão, cheio de poção, mostra que ela terminou de preparar o que quer que seja que estivesse preparando.

"Eu não reconheço isso." Eu falo, olhando para a poção. Não adianta eu tentar identificar a poção pelo cheiro, porque ainda estou sobre o efeito do feitiço da Lily de retirar o olfato. Alem do que, eu não sou muito bom em poções...

"É uma poção anticoncepcional." Remus diz, e eu olho para ele espantado. Então era nisso que ela estava trabalhando. Será isso que a deixou _nesse_ estado?

"Olha isso!" Almofadinhas diz e nós dois olhamos para trás. Ele está parado em pé apontando para uma taça virada no chão, com líquido esparramado dela. Bem ao lado de aonde a Lily estava sangrando. Como eu não vi essa taça antes?

"Com certeza foi a poção!" Eu falo, vendo que o líquido que está no chão é idêntico ao que está dentro do caldeirão.

"Madame Pomfrey precisa saber disso!" Aluado diz.

Eu pego um frasco e coloco um pouco de poção dentro dele. Fecho e saio correndo mais uma vez na direção da Ala Hospitalar, só que agora com os meus 3 amigos ao meu lado.

X

"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!" Eu grito mais uma vez, assim que abro as portas da enfermaria.

Ela sai de dentro das cortinas que envolvem a cama da Lily com uma aparência horrível. Será que ela piorou? Eu não posso pensar nisso agora, eu preciso me focalizar. "Foi isso que ela tomou!" Eu falo, com o pequeno frasco bem preso entre os dedos da minha mão esticada.

"Você descobriu o que a envenenou?" Slughorn diz, também saindo das cortinas. "Isso é ótimo! Porque o Bezoar não funcionou nela! E são raros os venenos em que não funciona!"

Mas a Madame Pomfrey não parece ouvir o professor. Ela já tirou o frasco com a poção da minha mão e está o analisando. "Isso aqui é..."

"Poção Anticoncepcional." Eu falo.

"Mas..." Madame Pomfrey parece confusa. "Ela não é uma das alunas que veio pegar essa poção comigo." E olha para o frasco. "E eu preparo uma poção anticoncepcional diferente."

"Ela mesmo que fez." Aluado diz. "Fez hoje."

"Deixe-me ver isso." Prof. Slughorn diz, incrédulo, pegando o frasco da mão da curandeira. "Não acredito que Lily Evans tenha errado uma poção."

Ele abre o frasco e cheira a poção, depois gira o frasco com a poção dentro, e diz, "Está perfeita. Absolutamente perfeita. Uma obra de arte. Não é possível que isso seja a causa."

E a pouca esperança que eu tinha é completamente destruída por essas palavras dele. "Não..." Eu praticamente imploro, "Tem que ser isso. Tinha um copo no chão com essa poção e ela estava caída logo ao lado."

"É verdade, professor." Aluado diz. "Parece que isso foi a última coisa que ela bebeu."

Mas Prof. Slughorn simplesmente balança o rosto sem parar, dizendo, "Não, não... isso está absolutamente perfeito... não... não é isso..."

"Tem que ser isso!" Eu grito. "Não tem outra explicação!"

"A não ser..." Slughorn diz, pensativo, mexendo sem parar no bigode dele.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto, novamente me deixando ficar esperançoso.

"Existem várias poções anticoncepcionais. Vários tipos de poções que tem que ser administradas diferentes. Temos que saber da onde ela tirou essa poção. Porque não é normal uma poção dessas causar o que aconteceu com essa garota."

"Eu sei de qual livro ela pegou!" Aluado diz, e todos olhamos para ele.

"Então pega esse livro, garoto!" Slughorn diz.

"Vamos, Remus!" Eu falo, pegando o meu amigo pelo braço e saímos correndo mais uma vez, só que agora na direção da biblioteca.

Quando chegamos em frente a porta da biblioteca, vemos que está trancada. "_Alohomora_!" Eu falo, e a porta se abre.

"Na Seção Restrita!" Aluado diz, enquanto Almofadinhas acende algumas das velas da biblioteca.

"Qual livro?" Eu pergunto para ele.

Ele olha em volta sem parar.

"Qual livro, Remus?"

Ele não me responde, só olha em volta, balançando o rosto. "Não estou achando. Não está aqui."

"Como!?"

"Alguém deve ter pego! Não está aqui!"

"Porra!" Eu falo, e chuto uma estante de livros.

"Achei! Achei!" Ele diz, pegando um livro e saindo da área da Seção Restrita.

"Porra, Aluado!" Almofadinhas diz, "Assim o Pontas tem um treco!"

"Foi mal!" Aluado se desculpa, "Mas _eu_ _também_ estou nervoso!"

Ele coloca o livro em cima de uma mesa e o abre, enquanto Peter segura uma vela acesa bem próximo, para que ele consiga enxergar. Ele folheia as páginas do livro rapidamente, procurando a poção que a Lily fez.

"Aqui!" Ele pára em um página, com o dedo em cima das palavras _Poção Anticoncepcional._

"Finalmente!" Eu falo, e faço uma orelha na página e fecho o livro e saio correndo da biblioteca para a enfermaria, mais uma vez. Quando eu entro, eles não estão a vista de novo. Com certeza estão dentro das cortinas que fecham a cama da Lily.

"Madame Pomfrey!" "Professor Slughorn!" Nós quatro chamamos e os dois saem das cortinas.

"Conseguiram?" Prof. Slughorn pergunta. "Acharam?"

"Sim!" Eu falo, abrindo o livro em cima de uma cama vazia, na página que eu havia marcado. "Aqui!" Eu aponto para o título e Slughorn tira o livro de cima da mesa e começa a ler.

"Hmm... Hmm..." Ele diz lendo e o meu nervosismo só aumenta. "Pode ser isso..."

"Isso o quê?" Eu pergunto.

"Mas eu não suponho que vocês saibam..." Ele olha para nós quatro duvidoso, "Quando o ciclo da Srta. Evans começa?"

Essa é uma pergunta que eu _realmente_ não esperava ouvir.

"Como?" Eu pergunto, perplexo, "Qual a importância disso?"

"É que está escrito aqui, meu garoto," E ele lê um parágrafo do livro, "_Porem, esta poção tem que ser administrada pela primeira vez no primeiro dia do ciclo menstrual, senão a bruxa poderá sofrer de severos efeitos colaterais._"

"Severos efeitos colaterais!?" Eu pergunto, assustado.

"Eu acho que ela deve estar quase no ciclo." Almofadinhas diz e eu olho para ele espantado.

"Como _você_ sabe disso?"

"Ela pareceu estar com TPM hoje mais cedo, Pontas." Ele diz, balançando o ombro.

"Como???"

"Você sabe... Ela estava com muita alteração de humor. Você sabe disso. Além do que, ela estava muito mais chorona do que normalmente é. Afinal, você raramente vê Lily Evans chorar. E também..." E ele pára.

"Também o quê?" Eu pergunto.

Ele dá alguns passos para trás, para longe de mim e diz, "Você não vai gostar de ouvir isso..."

"Sirius, desembucha!" Aluado diz, também nervoso.

"Os seios dela estavam inchados."

"O QUÊ? O que você estava fazendo olhando para os seios da minha namorada!?"

E, somando com tudo que já aconteceu nessa noite, eu avanço no meu melhor amigo, mas sou segurado na mesma hora pelos outros dois Marotos.

"Eu disse que você não ia gostar! O que eu posso fazer se eu sou muito observador com as mulheres, e ela _é_ uma mulher? Mas é verdade! Ela com certeza estava com TPM hoje."

"Isso não é jeito de agir dentro de um hospital!" Madame Pomfrey diz, olhando para mim espantada.

Eu respiro fundo e me controlo. Ignoro a curandeira e olho para o Prof. Slughorn, ainda sendo segurado pelos dois. "E _se_ ela realmente estiver com TPM?"

"Aí, meu garoto..." Ele respira fundo, olhando para o livro, e fala mais baixo. "_complica_..."

"O quê?" Eu grito de novo. "Complica o quê?"

"Já chega!" Madame Pomfrey diz, "Agora já chega! Vocês quatro! Para fora! Vocês ajudaram muito, mas agora para fora! Prof. Slughorn e eu temos que trabalhar!"

Então eu sou carregado para fora da Ala Hospitalar pelos três marotos e vejo a porta sendo fechada magicamente pela curandeira.

"O que será que ele quis dizer com complica?" Rabicho pergunta.

"Não sei, Peter." Aluado responde.

Eu fico parado olhando para a porta fechada, e a única coisa que passa pela minha mente é, '_Isso não está acontecendo. Isso não está acontecendo..._', repetidamente. "Eu tenho que ver como ela está."

"Pontas, ela está bem." Almofadinhas diz, colocando uma mão no meu ombro.

"Vocês não viram como ela estava." Eu coloco a mão dentro do meu uniforme, pegando a capa da invisibilidade. A capa que a Lily usou a poucas horas, mas parece que foi a tanto tempo. "Eu preciso ver se ela está bem." E sumo embaixo da capa.

Eu abro a porta lentamente, com muito cuidado para ela não fazer nenhum barulho e entro mais uma vez na enfermaria. Parece que o aluno da outra cama está dormindo e eu caminho até a cama da Lily, que ainda está fechada pela cortina que a envolve. Madame Pomfrey e o Prof. Slughorn estão conversando lá dentro, então eu não posso entrar sem chamar atenção dos dois para uma cortina se abrindo sozinha. Mas eu posso ouvir o que eles estão conversando.

"Já é complicado fazer com que ossos cresçam novamente," Madame Pomfrey fala, "Mas órgãos inteiros é muito mais complicado."

Órgãos? Quais foram os efeitos dessa maldita poção, afinal?

"Alguns órgãos estão só comprometidos, mas outros estão completamente afetados." Madame Pomfrey diz, e eu tenho que me sentar na cama ao lado para não cair no chão. "O estômago dela está muito comprometido. Eu consegui parar o sangramento interno com um feitiço, mas eu preciso de uma poção para restaurá-lo completamente. Será que você pode fazer essa poção, Horace?"

"Claro! Claro que eu faço!"

"Eu poderia pedir de St. Mungus, mas com a guerra eles estão muito mais burocráticos e com o estoque muito baixo. Demoraria muito até chegar aqui."

"Vou começar agora mesmo."

"Também preciso de uma poção para restabelecer as funções do útero e dos ovários dela. Como eram o alvo da poção, foram os órgãos mais comprometidos. Muito comprometidos."

"Sem nenhum problema, Poppy. Eu faço as três poções ao mesmo tempo. Só que elas não vão ficar pronta ao mesmo tempo."

"Eu acho que eu tenho a quantidade necessária de vias de poções de repor o sangue, mas ela pode precisar mais. Ela perdeu muito sangue. Se o garoto Potter não tivesse agido tão rápido..."

Eu não quero nem pensar no que teria acontecido com a Lily se eu tivesse decidido ficar no dormitório dos garotos, ajudando o Sirius a aperfeiçoar as novas peças que ele pensou hoje. Não quero nem pensar no que eu faria se eu chegasse no nosso dormitório tarde demais, só porque estava trabalhando em azarações a fazer nos Sonserinos idiotas.

"Se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, me avise Poppy." Então ele hesita e fala, "Quando você acha que ela vai sair do coma?"

Coma?

"Não sei, Horace. Só o tempo dirá. Ela pode acordar amanhã, assim como pode acordar daqui a uma semana, ou mais. É natural que isso ocorra quando o corpo sofra do jeito que o dessa menina sofreu. Mas eu acho que quando ela se estabilizar por completo, ela vai acordar."

_Essa noite só fica pior..._

"Bom, eu vou ao trabalho então." Ouço o Slughorn respirar fundo, e falar, "Não consigo entender isso. Uma aluna tão brilhante cometer esse erro tão grave. Não dá para entender." Então ele abre a cortina para sair e eu aproveito que ele é bem largo para entrar rapidamente, antes que ele a feche novamente.

Mesmo com a pouca claridade fornecida pelas velas eu vejo que a Lily está muito mais pálida do que o normal. Além disso, tiraram o uniforme dela e a vestiram em um jaleco branco do hospital, o que a deixa com o aspecto mais pálido ainda. Eu focalizo no movimento do peito dela, que sobe e desce com cada respiração dela. Já é uma respiração mais forte do que quando eu a trouxe aqui, e isso é um pouco consolador. Mas depois de tudo que eu ouvi a curandeira dizer, isso me consola muito pouco, porque afinal, ela não está nada bem internamente.

Madame Pomfrey pega uma poção bem vermelha da mesinha ao lado da cama da Lily e abre a boca dela com a outra mão.

"Vamos, menina." Ela fala, "Beba isso." Enquanto ela joga o líquido aos poucos, ela move a mão que estava abrindo a boca da Lily para o pescoço e começa a fazer alguns movimentos. Provavelmente ela está ajudando a Lily a engolir a poção. Ela repete esse ato algumas vezes, até que a Lily tenha engolido todo o líquido do frasco, e depois ela sai do lado da cama, abrindo e fechando a cortina novamente, e eu fico sozinho com a Lily.

Eu me sento no canto da cama, ao lado dela, e acaricio o rosto dela levemente. Eu consigo sentir pelo fino tecido que separa a minha mão da pele dela que a temperatura das bochechas dela está muito baixa, e isso me assusta. Eu seguro a mão direita dela, também sobre a capa da invisibilidade, e também percebo que a mão dela está tão gélida quanto suas bochechas. Olho em volta e vejo um coberto embaixo da mesa que fica ao lado da cama. Eu esforço a minha audição, para tentar ouvir se a Madame Pomfrey está caminhando para cá, só que não ouço nada. Então eu retiro a capa da invisibilidade rapidamente, pego o cobertor e cubro a Lily com ele. Mas logo depois eu visto a capa novamente. Não quero correr o risco de ser visto sem ela e ser retirado daqui mais uma vez.

Lentamente a temperatura da Lily vai subindo, e nesse tempo eu penso em quanto eu estive perto de perdê-la. Na verdade, eu penso que eu ainda nem a tenho de volta. Pelo que me parece, ela está em um estado estável, mas ainda precisa de muita atenção. Precisa de muitos cuidados.

Mas pelo menos eu não a perdi.

E pensar que eu quase perdi a Lily por causa de uma poção anticoncepcional. Porque queremos fazer sexo sem ter as conseqüências de um filho. Maldita foi a hora que eu perguntei para ela se ela conhecia algum feitiço ou poção para isso. Será que ela se sentiu forçada por mim a fazer sexo? Será por isso que ela resolveu fazer essa poção tão rápido, e ainda por cima tomar a poção antes do período inicial indicado pelas instruções?

Mas eu nunca achei que isso fosse acontecer. Lily é tão boa em Feitiços e Poções que eu achei que ela não teria nenhum problema. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que teríamos uma conseqüência desse tipo.

Nessas horas, um filho como conseqüência parece algo maravilhoso. Mesmo estando na escola, mesmo que o pai dela me esganasse por engravidar a filhinha dele, mesmo que a minha mãe também me esganasse depois que o pai dela terminasse o serviço, seria uma junção de nós dois. Em vez dessa poção maldita que por muito pouco não foi a destruição da Lily.

Além do que, nós dois podemos esperar. Afinal, existem outras formas de nos divertimos sem fazer sexo. Ela não precisa dessa poção. Nós podemos esperar.

O que eu não posso é perder a Lily. E jamais por culpa minha. Jamais por algo que _eu_ insisti.

X

Eu passo a noite ao lado dela. Quando dá meia noite eu me sento no banco ao lado da cama e encosto a cabeça no colchão e adormeço como fiz a poucas semanas, em um acontecimento muito similar. Por volta das duas da manhã, o Prof. Slughorn aparece com mais uma das poções que a Madame Pomfrey havia pedido e eu acordo. Novamente a curandeira força a Lily a tomar a poção, mas ela não tem nenhuma reação. Simplesmente continua dormindo.

Quando amanhece, sou acordado do meu sono leve pelos dois de novo.

"Alguma melhora?" Prof. Slughorn pergunta.

"No estômago dela sim. Mas vai demorar ainda para que se recupere por completo."

"A poção do útero já está pronta." Ele entrega um frasco para ela, e ela mais uma vez abre a boca da Lily para colocar a poção, mas quando ela ergue a Lily ela começa a tossir sem acordar. Mas está tossindo sangue. E ela tosse sem parar. Na mesma hora eu me levanto, ainda invisível, e deixo a cadeira cair no chão. A curandeira e Slughorn olham rapidamente para mim, mas quando não vêem nada, voltam a cuidar da paciente deles.

"Cospe tudo menina." Madame Pomfrey diz, virando o rosto da Lily para o lado e o sangue cai no travesseiro dela. "Coloca para fora."

"Isso é normal?" Slughorn pergunta, tirando as palavras da minha boca.

"Mais ou menos. O melhor seria que isso não acontecesse, porque isso significa que ela vai precisar de mais poções de repor o sangue. Mas também não é muito grave. Assim que o estômago dela se restabelecer por completo, isso vai parar."

Eu respiro aliviado enquanto assisto a Lily cuspir mais e mais sangue. Por mais que a curandeira tenha dito, isso não parece ser normal e me deixa nervoso.

"Só tenho que tomar cuidado para ela não engasgar com o sangue," ela diz. Quando a Lily finalmente pára de tossir, ela tira o travesseiro, colocando-o no cesto de roupa suja e pega outro para a Lily. "Isso sim pode ser perigoso." E então ela coloca a poção que o Prof. Slughorn entregou antes dela começar a tossir na boca da Lily. Depois ela passa a mão pela testa da Lily e diz, "Também preciso de uma poção para abaixar a febre. Essa menina está ardendo de febre."

"Não seria melhor se a Srta. Evans fosse removida para o St. Mungus?" Slughorn pergunta.

"Seria, mas eles não tem vaga. Estão lotados e alem disso disseram que não tem as poções necessárias para cuidar dela lá. Albus insistiu muito ontem a noite mas eles negaram, dizendo que ela estaria muito melhor aqui. Mas eu sou uma só para cuidar de todos os alunos, e ela tem que estar em observação constante."

Eles saem pela cortina e eu fico parado olhando de novo para a Lily. Se eu já não queria sair daqui antes, agora então que tem o risco dela se sufocar enquanto a Madame Pomfrey auxilia outro aluno, que eu não saio mesmo.

Algum tempo depois, eu ouço a voz do Aluado e do Almofadinhas do lado de fora da cortina.

"Nós só queremos ver como ela está." Aluado diz. "Não vamos demorar."

"Ela não está em condições para receber visitas." A curandeira responde.

"Não vamos atrapalhar a recuperação dela." Almofadinhas tenta argumentar. "É rápido."

"5 minutos. Não mais do que isso!"

"Obrigado." Aluado agradece, e ouço os passos deles se aproximando e logo depois eles abrem a cortina. Depois que Almofadinhas fecha, Aluado faz um feitiço de silêncio, e fala, "Pontas?"

Eu tiro a capa da invisibilidade de cima de mim, mas não me levanto, simplesmente continuo sentado em cima da cama dela.

"Como que ela está, cara?" Almofadinhas pergunta, colocando uma mão sobre o meu ombro e olhando para a Lily.

"Estável." Eu paro de olhar para a Lily e olho para os meus amigos. "Ela está em coma. Mas está muito mal. Alguns órgãos dela pararam de funcionar. Ela deveria estar em St. Mungus, mas eles não tem vaga..." Meus olhos começam a arder e eu passo os dedos por eles, por baixo do óculos. Parece que contar o que está acontecendo com ela faz com que eu perceba o quanto isso é verdade e o quanto a vida dela está por um fio.

Almofadinhas aperta o meu ombro, e diz, "Ela vai sair dessa, Pontas, você vai ver."

"Ela _tem_ que sair dessa."

"Mas você mesmo disse que ela está estável." Aluado diz."Isso é uma boa notícia."

Depois de um tempo Aluado pergunta, "Você passou a noite aqui?"

"Aham."

"Mas você tem que comer alguma coisa. Mudar de roupa pelo menos."

"Não. Alguém tem que ficar com ela. Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha."

"Madame Pomfrey com certeza vai cuidar dela."

"Mas a Lily pode precisar de cuidados imediatos," como precisou a poucas horas atrás, "E a Madame Pomfrey pode estar ocupada."

"Pontas..."

"Eu não vou sair daqui."

"Pontas, você pelo menos tem que se alimentar. Senão vão ser dois doentes aqui. Ela _e_ você."

"Não estou com fome."

"Você vai assistir as aulas?"

"Não."

Vendo que não adianta argumentarem comigo, eles não falam mais nada. E quando os cinco minutos deles passam, eles desfazem o feitiço, eu volto para baixo da capa da invisibilidade e eles saem da enfermaria e eu fico aqui.

Algumas horas depois, perto da hora do almoço, Prof. Slughorn aparece com a terceira poção e a Madame Pomfrey administra na Lily. E algumas horas depois disso, Prof. Dumbledore entra pelas cortinas. Só que em vez dele olhar para a Lily, ele olha diretamente para onde eu estou, sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama dela e _completamente_ invisível.

Assim como os meus amigos fizeram, ele também faz uma poção de silêncio, e diz, "Boa tarde, Sr. Potter."

Como não tem mais jeito, eu tiro a capa da invisibilidade e falo, "Boa tarde, professor."

Ele olha com um brilho no olhar rapidamente para a minha capa e diz, "Magnífica capa."

"Está na minha família a gerações."

"Acho que isso explica muitas das peças que não podemos provar que foram de autoria dos Marotos."

Eu não falo nada, só balanço os ombros.

Ele olha para a Lily e diz, "De acordo com as histórias que vem corrido pela escola desde ontem, eu deveria assumir que encontraria o Sr. Black aqui."

Até o Diretor ficou sabendo dos boatos?

"Mas de alguma forma eu não consegui acreditar naquelas histórias." ele olha para mim, e continua, "E parece que eu estava certo."

O que ele quer? Que eu discuta a minha relação com a Lily com ele? Com o Diretor? Não mesmo. Por mais que ele seja meio doido, eu não vou falar nada, então eu balanço os ombros mais uma vez.

"Sabe, está no horário de visitas." Eu sei disso, está no fim do horário do almoço. Uma Mary em prantos também já veio visitar a Lily. "Você não precisava estar invisível."

Eu ignoro os comentários dele e pergunto. "Por que ela não está no St. Mungus? Ela deveria estar lá."

"Sim, deveria." O brilho no olhar dele some. "Mas eles me disseram que estão super lotados. Eu tentei uma transferência, James. Mas a Srta. Evans também está sendo muito bem cuidada aqui, eu tenho certeza disso."

"Mas a Madame Pomfrey pode estar ocupada com outro aluno enquanto ela-"

"Você pode ter certeza que a Srta. Evans é a prioridade aqui. Alem do que, só tem ela e o Sr. McCarty aqui na enfermaria."

"Gregory está aqui?" Eu pergunto. Será ele o aluno que estava sendo atendido pela Madame Pomfrey quando eu cheguei com a Lily ontem? Eu nem olhei para a cara dele. Bom, depois de tudo que ele ouviu ontem a noite, com certeza os boatos da Lily estar com o Sirius vão acabar.

"Ele estava treinando sozinho ontem com balaços e acabou se ferindo." Ele sorri e diz, "E mais uma vez a Poppy me diz o quanto é perigoso ter esse esporte em Hogwarts. Mas ele já vai ser liberado, e a Srta. Evans vai ter atenção exclusiva. E eu acho que estou certo em supor que você não saiu do lado da Srta. Evans a manhã inteira." E ele olha para mim, e continua, "Com essa sua capa magnífica talvez a noite inteira também. Mas realmente seria uma tragédia se a Srta. Evans acordasse para ver que você está na cama ao lado, desnutrido por causa dela."

"Não tenho fome."

"Eu imagino. Mas tente, pelo menos. Ainda está na hora do almoço e eu também não me almocei. Você me acompanha?" Eu pego a minha capa, para eu voltar para cá assim que entrarmos no Salão Principal, mas ele me impede. "Visível, Sr. Potter. Os alunos já acham que eu tenho alguns parafusos a menos. Imagina o que achariam se me vissem entrando pelo Salão Principal conversando sozinho e sem nenhum fantasma por perto. Não seria nada bom para a minha reputação, certo?" E o brilho no olhar dele retorna.

No caminho para o Salão Principal passamos por alguns alunos, que olham assustados para o estado do Monitor Chefe. Com certeza ainda não começaram os novos boatos, já que o Gregory ainda está na Ala Hospitalar.

"Eu sei que isso deve ser difícil para você, James." Dumbledore diz, enquanto caminhamos lado a lado pelos corredores. "Mas você não pode parar a sua vida. Você tem as suas responsabilidades a cumprir. Afinal, você é o Monitor Chefe, e não é um exemplo muito bom ter o Monitor Chefe matando aulas. Você vem fazendo um trabalho muito bom, e eu odiaria ter que te repor como Monitor Chefe."

"Imagina o susto da Srta. Evans ao acordar e perceber que você não é mais o Monitor Chefe e ela tem que dividir as tarefas com outro aluno. Talvez um Sonserino... Mas eu odiaria ter que fazer isso... Bom, pense bem nisso..."

Nesse ponto já estamos no Salão Principal e ele sai do meu lado para se sentar na mesa dos professores. Mas eu olho para ele espantado. Ele está ameaçando colocar o Snivellus na minha posição?

Eu vou direto para a mesa da Grifinória, ignorando o silêncio repentino que se criou assim que eu entrei. Eu me sento ao lado dos meus amigos, ainda em silêncio. Eles não falam nada enquanto eu como rapidamente.

Quando me levanto para voltar a enfermaria, me deparo com uma aluna do sexto ano atrás de mim. Jennifer, uma das amigas da Emily.

"Posso conversar com você, James?" Ela pergunta, com a voz muito baixa. Vejo que os olhos dela estão muito vermelhos.

"Claro, Jennifer."

E entramos em uma sala de aula vazia, próxima ao Salão Principal.

"Eu sei que parece que eu estou me intrometendo..." Ela começa, falando muito baixo. "Mas depois do que aconteceu com a Emily e eu não vi a Lily hoje, e a Mary não pára de chorar, e você apareceu nesse estado no Salão Principal... Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Lily?"

"Sim."

E ela começa a chorar, "Eu sabia que a Emily deveria contar. Ela não quer contar, mas as pessoas tem que saber. Tem que saber que tem que tomar cuidado."

Como teoricamente eu não sei de nada, já que o Aluado disse que não ia contar para ninguém, eu me faço de desentendido. "O que aconteceu com a Emily?"

"O que aconteceu com a Lily?" Ela sabe que, se fosse a mesma coisa, eu ligaria uma coisa a outra.

"Foi efeito de uma poção mal feita." Eu minto. A poção estava excelente, a administração da poção que foi completamente errada. "Mas o que aconteceu com a Emily?"

"Eu não posso falar." Ela fala.

"Acho que você não precisa falar." Eu finjo ter descoberto o que houve pela reação dela. "Ela tem que contar para o Diretor, Jennie."

"Eu sei, mas ela não quer."

"Você é amiga dela, tenta convencê-la a falar. Não foi isso que aconteceu com a Lily, mas poderia ter acontecido. Ou com outra garota. Os professores tem que estar cientes disso."

"Eu vou tentar." Ela diz e depois olha para mim e pergunta, "Mas a Lily está bem?"

"Médio."

"Isso deve estar sendo horrível para você. Eu sei o quanto você gosta dela."

É... ela realmente sabe...

"Você não tem noção, Jennie."

Ela coloca uma mão no meu ombro e diz, "Ela vai sair dessa, James, eu tenho certeza. Mas me faz um favor..."

"Fala."

"Muda de roupa. Você está realmente assustador assim. Lily não vai gostar de te ver assim."

"Todo mundo está falando isso."

"É porque todo mundo tem razão."

Eu sorrio e concordo, "Ok, ok. Mas como está a Emily?"

"Não muito bem. Acho que ela vai sair de Hogwarts. Ela não consegue nem sair do quarto, com medo de acontecer de novo."

"Talvez seja melhor ela ir para casa mesmo. Pelo menos por um tempo. Mas ela tinha que contar..."

"Eu vou tentar convencê-la."

"Obrigado, Jennie. Bom, eu tenho que ir. Quero ver como a Lily está antes da aula da McGonagall."

"Melhoras para a Lily."

Eu saio da sala de aula, direto para o meu dormitório, aonde eu mudo de roupa sem tomar banho e retorno a Ala Hospitalar, só que desta vez visível. Na mesma hora Madame Pomfrey olha para mim de cara feia e eu falo, "Ainda está no horário de visitas." e aponto para o relógio.

Ela olha para mim de cara feita mas aponta para a cama da Lily, claramente me dando permissão. Eu nem olho para a cara do Gregory, mas quando chego nas cortinas da cama da Lily, ouço a enfermeira liberá-lo para a aula de DCAT. Não dou 10 minutos para a escola toda ficar sabendo do que aconteceu aqui ontem a noite.

Lily está no mesmo estado de quando a deixei para almoçar. Continua em coma. Eu seguro a mão dela, e falo, "Oi Lils, você está me ouvindo?"

Óbvio que não tenho resposta.

"Não precisa me responder. Só aperta a minha mão se estiver me ouvindo." E olho para a mão que eu seguro, esperando que ela faça o que eu estou pedindo.

Mas ela não aperta a minha mão.

"Tudo bem. Você nunca foi de fazer o que eu pedia mesmo... não é porque agora estamos juntos que isso vai mudar, não é?"

Mas ela nem se mexe.

Alguns minutos depois, Madame Pomfrey aparece com um frasco de poção de repor o sangue, "Com licença, Sr. Potter." ela diz, e eu saio do banquinho que está no caminho da enfermeira.

"Como ela está?" Eu pergunto, mesmo sabendo da resposta não consigo deixar de ficar esperançoso que ela tenha tido alguma melhora.

"Estável."

"Quando ela vai acordar?"

"Não tenho como saber. Talvez quando ela tiver se recuperado por completo."

"E quando isso vai acontecer?"

"Também não tenho como saber." Grande ajuda que é essa mulher, não sabe de nada. "Já está na hora de você sair, Sr. Potter. O horário de visitas acabou."

Eu olho para a Lily novamente, e contra todos os meus instintos eu saio, deixando-a sozinha e indo assistir uma merda de uma aula.

Como eu quero que ela acorde logo...

* * *

_**Lily POV**_

Parece que meu corpo pesa uma tonelada. Eu não consigo mexer nada, nenhuma parte do meu corpo. Eu não consigo abrir meus olhos. Eu não consigo nem entender direito o que as vozes ao meu redor estão falando.

Eu só consigo respirar lentamente. E como que cada respiração dói. Parece que meu corpo está em chamas. Tudo dói.

Mas eu me esforço para me desligar da dor e focalizar nos sons que ouço. Depois de muito tempo, eu percebo que são várias vozes diferentes e não uma apenas, e fica mais fácil discernir o que estão falando.

"Ela já deveria ter acordado." Uma voz muito triste fala. Eu conheço essa voz de algum lugar.

"Quando ela estiver pronta, ela vai acordar." Outra voz fala. Eu também conheço essa voz.

"Mas já fazem muitos dias." A voz triste fala. "E se ela não acordar?"

"Ela vai acordar, você vai ver." Uma terceira voz diz.

"A gente tem que ir, James. Mas a McGonagall já não está satisfeita com você... é melhor não se atrasar de novo." A segunda voz diz.

Ouvir o nome do James me faz lembrar de tudo que aconteceu. Do James. Da poção que eu tomei. Da dor terrível que eu senti. Uma dor muito pior do que a que estou sentindo agora.

"Vocês podem ir." James diz, "Eu vou daqui a pouco."

E as duas outras vozes se despedem de mim, mas eu não consigo encontrar minha voz para responder.

"Lily... Quando você vai acordar?"

_Eu já estou acordada._

"Eu sinto muito a sua falta, sabia?" Eu sinto os dedos dele passarem pelo meu rosto, mas eu não consigo nem piscar para mostrar que eu estou consciente. Que eu entendo tudo que ele está falando.

"Aquele dormitório é tão vazio sem você. Eu sou tão vazio sem você."

Eu quero abrir os olhos, eu quero falar com ele. Não quero ver o James triste desse jeito. Eu me esforço mais ainda, tentando me mexer, ou falar, ou abrir os olhos, sem nenhum resultado.

"Mary também sente muita a sua falta. Você não pode fazer isso com a sua melhor amiga, Lils. Acorda por ela."

_Eu não consigo me mexer, James. Eu quero, mas eu não consigo._

"Acorda por mim. Eu sinto tanto a sua falta. Do seu sorriso, da sua voz, dos seus olhos, do seu abraço, do seu beijo."

E de repente eu sinto um vazio na minha mão direita. Mas pouco depois esse vazio é preenchido de novo. E só então eu percebo. James está segurando a minha mão direita. A dor é tanta que eu nem havia percebido que alguém estava me tocando. Mas agora eu percebo.

"Já fazem oito dias, Lily. Oito dias que você está aqui."

Oito dias!? Tem esse tempo todo? Para o meu corpo parece que foi a tão pouco tempo que ele foi atingido por aquela dor. É difícil acreditar que fazem oito dias.

"Imagina só o quanto que você está perdendo de dever. Isso não é algo que uma Monitora Chefe deveria fazer, certo?" Ele solta uma risada vazia. Essa não é a risada do James.

"Abre os olhos, por favor."

_Eu não consigo._

"Ou então aperta a minha mão." Eu sinto ele mexer na mão que ele está segurando, colocando os dedos entre os meus. "Aperta a minha mão."

Eu me esforço tanto para fazer o que ele está me pedindo. Me esforço muito. Mas mais uma vez meus esforços são em vão.

"Acho que eu estou pedindo muito, né?" Novamente a risada vazia. "Não precisa apertar a minha mão. Só mexe um dedo. Só um desses seus dedos lindos." E sinto ele acariciar a palma da minha mão.

Um dedo. Vamos lá, Lily. Mexer um dedo. Você consegue isso.

Eu focalizo todas as minhas forças no meu dedo indicador direito.

_Mexe, mexe, mexe._

"Talvez eu esteja pedindo muito. Afinal, eu venho pedindo isso a oito dias... mas eu nunca fui de desistir, fácil, não é?"

_Mexe, mexe, mexe._

"Quem sabe você consegue mais tarde."

Eu sinto um movimento na cama aonde estou deitada. Deve ter sido o James se levantando.

_Não vá embora, James!_

"Eu volto logo depois da aula da McGonagall, ok?"

_Não vai embora!_

Mexe, seu dedo idiota!

"Até daqui a pouco, amor."

Ele continua segurando a minha mão, mas eu sinto os lábios dele na minha testa, me dando um beijo.

_Eu não quero que ele vá embora._

Eu sinto a mão dele soltar a minha lentamente.

_Vamos, Lily, tem que ser agora!_

E finalmente eu consigo mexer o dedo.

"Lily?" Ele pergunta, surpreso e com a voz mais alta.

Agora que eu consegui mexer o dedo, isso não parece mais a tarefa impossível que era a um minuto atrás. Então eu mexo o dedo de novo.

"Lily!? Você está me ouvindo?"

Eu consigo mexer o dedo, mas não consigo falar.

"Mexe o dedo de novo se estiver me ouvindo!"

Eu mexo o dedo.

_Eu estou te ouvindo, James._

"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!" Ele grita, enquanto segura a minha mão com mais força e diz, "Você consegue apertar a minha mão?"

Bom... acho que sim...

Me esforço de novo, e vou mexendo os dedos. Um a um, aos poucos. Até o ponto em que eu esteja segurando a mão dele com um pouco mais de força.

"O que houve?" Madame Pomfrey diz.

"Ela está acordada! Ela mexeu os dedos e apertou a minha mão!"

"Srta. Evans?" Ela fala surpresa, "Você me ouve?"

Eu mexo um dos dedos que está apertando a mão do James.

"Viu só! Ela mexeu um dedo! Ela está ciente! Mas por que ela não está abrindo os olhos? Por que não está falando?"

"Eu vou buscar uma Poção Reanimadora. Ela pode estar muito cansada para conseguir abrir os olhos, muito mais falar." E ouço os passos dela se afastando de mim.

"Você não consegue abrir os olhos?" James pergunta para mim.

Eu posso tentar. Afinal, já consegui fazer outras das coisas que ele pediu.

"Vamos, Lily. Por mim, abre seus olhos."

Com muito esforço eu finalmente consigo abrir muito pouco os olhos. Mas a claridade repentina me dói, e eu os fecho rapidamente. E tento levantar a mão para cobrir meus olhos.

"Está muito claro, não é?" Ele diz, solta a minha mão e ouço um barulho diferente. "Pronto, fechei as cortinas. Você pode abrir os olhos agora. Confie em mim."

Eu confio nele. Só que dessa mesmo abrindo os meus olhos muito pouco, eles lacrimejam sem parar, e eu não paro de piscar. James passa os dedos pelos meus olhos, tirando as lágrimas.

Minha vista demora a se acostumar. No início só vejo borrões, vultos. Mas depois de algum tempo tudo vai tomando foco e eu vejo o rosto apreensivo do James bem na frente do meu.

"Oi." Ele diz, com um enorme sorriso. Mas ele não parece o _meu_ James. São os mesmos olhos castanho-esverdeados, mas o brilho maroto deles está ausente. Ele está cheio de olheiras. Com quase tanta olheira quanto o Remus dias antes da Lua Cheia. A barba dele está por fazer, como se ele não tivesse feito a barba por vários dias.

Até o cabelo dele está mais bagunçado do que o normal...

Eu tento falar algo, mas só consigo abrir e fechar a minha boca.

"Sr. Potter, eu preciso dar essa poção para a Srta. Evans, se você puder me dar licença."

"Desculpa, Poppy." Ele diz, e sai do meu lado direito e contorna a cama, indo parar no meu lado esquerdo, e volta a acariciar os meus cabelos.

Madame Pomfrey coloca um frasco de uma poção na minha frente e fala, "Você precisa beber isso. É uma poção Reanimadora. Vai tornar tudo muito mais fácil para você."

Eu abro a boca para beber a poção, que tem um dos piores gostos que eu já senti na vida. Mas realmente ela é reanimadora. Já me sinto mais capaz.

Mas também sinto muita sede. "_Água_." Eu falo, baixinho.

"Ela pode beber água?" James pergunta para a curandeira.

"Claro!" A curandeira fala e depois aponta a varinha para um copo, dizendo, "_Aguamenti_."

Assim como ela fez com o frasco da poção, ela faz com o copo e eu bebo toda a água, com uma sede que eu não sabia que tinha.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Madame Pomfrey pergunta.

"Com dor."

"Dor aonde?" James pergunta, nervoso com a minha resposta. "Ela deveria estar com dor?"

"Sr. Potter, depois de tudo pelo o que ela passou, sim, eu suponho que ela deveria estar com dor." Mas ela repete a pergunta do James, "Aonde você está com dor?"

"Em tudo." Eu respondo, e depois de uma longa respiração, continuo, "Dói tudo."

"Vou te dar uma poção para a dor, já volto."

E a curandeira abre as cortinas e sai.

"Ei..." James diz, me olhando nos olhos, ainda com as mãos nos meus cabelos. "Senti _muitas_ saudades."

E ele senta na cama ao meu lado, se abaixa me beija. A minha mente não percebe que fazem oito dias que eu estou desligada do mundo, mas o meu corpo sabe que esteve longe do James por muito tempo, e reage instantaneamente ao beijo dele.

"Você me deu um susto e tanto, Lils." Ele diz, quando rompe o beijo.

"Desculpa."

Eu dou outro beijo nele, mas nos separamos quando ouvimos a curandeira retornar, "Minha paciente precisa de descanso. Não de mais esforço. E eu acredito que você tenha aula agora." Ela me dá a poção para a dor e eu a bebo rapidamente.

"James tem que ir mesmo?"

"Sim. Você precisa de descanso."

"Eu dormi direto por oito dias. Já estou descansada o suficiente."

James dá uma leve risada com a minha resposta a curandeira, mas ela continua firme, "Você pode voltar depois, Sr. Potter." Ela expulsa o James novamente e me entrega outra poção. "Beba essa também."

Eu bebo e depois volto a me sentir sonolenta, mais ainda do que eu estava antes de tomar a poção reanimadora. "O que é isso?"

"Poção do Sono Sem Sonhos. Você precisa descansar."

"Não." Eu falo, bocejando. "Eu não quero dormir. Eu já dormi muito. Eu já perdi muita coisa. Eu perdi oito dias."

"Você precisa descansar. O seu corpo precisa de descanso. Ele passou por muito estresse."

Só que para piorar a situação, James continua a acariciar o meu cabelo, e isso sempre me faz adormecer mais rapidamente.

"Eu vou estar aqui quando você acordar." Ele fala baixinho no meu ouvido.

E, graças a poção, eu apago por doze horas.

* * *

E então, gostaram do drama todo? :)


End file.
